Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior
by Draconos13
Summary: [SOMEWHAT BASED ON "Stardust Accelerator" GAME EVENTS, CUSTOM DECK AND OC USED, EVENTUAL AKIZA/OC ROMANCE] Waking up in the slum-like Satellite with amnesia and a custom-made Deck of digital creations, I find myself at a crossroads between what is right and wrong in society through the game of Duel Monsters. But is there really something veiled by the image of a simple card game?
1. C1: Netrunner, Initialize! First Duel!

**Hello all! This is a simple idea I've had in the back of my mind for a few months now (and viewing several other Stardust Accelerator fanfictions on this very site). So, I thought I could give this a shot. I'll probably fail, but we'll see!**

**In any case, I've decided to make a custom deck for my character (I mean, who doesn't like the idea of custom cards? Anyone? Anyone?). This deck is based off of cards from the "Living Card Game" (LCG) called "Android: Netrunner", published by Fantasy Flight Games in 2012. This game has become IMMENSELY popular since then, and Fantasy Flight have added a lot to the theme of this game. **

**Each card in this deck is based of an actual "Android: Netrunner" card used by one of the two asymmetric sides in game: I have tried my best to balance out each card for the Duel Monsters format. The deck's main theme is based around manipulating the Battle Damage normally caused in combat in order to activate powerful effects, with a minor theme in Special Summoning during the Battle Phase for more attacks (and more effects!).**

**Now before any of you go crazy about overpowered cards or ruling errors, let me drop a rules clarification on you. According to "Yu-Gi-Oh!" wikia, Monsters can still be destroyed by Battle even if Battle Damage is prevented. The vice-versa also works: Battle Damage can still be dealt even if monsters aren't destroyed. If you doubt me, look it up (I had to several times myself)!**

**So! Here are the monsters, spells, traps and Speed spells of my deck!** "Not necessarily in that order..."** If you have any questions, clarifications or comments about my deck or how to make it better/improved, please let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the card game Yu-Gi-Oh!, the company Konami or the Living card game Android: Netrunner and the company Fantasy Flight Games. I DO own my custom cards (but not their names and design templates) and my OC.**

**Onward to the Ideas!**

* * *

MONSTERS-  
1: Snitch  
Attribute: DARK  
Level: 2  
Type: Program/Tuner/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1000/800  
Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: Until the End Phase: This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Take control of the selected monster until the End Phase.

2: Bug  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Level: 3  
Type: Program/Tuner/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1300/1000  
Effect: If you dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your hand during the Battle Phase. If this card would deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage, reveal your opponent's hand and select 1 card from it; discard the selected card to the Graveyard.

3: Grifter  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Level: 3  
Type: Avatar/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1600/800  
Effect: If this card would deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Gain Life Points equal to the Damage dealt. If this card is destroyed by Battle and sent to the Graveyard: Lose Life Points equal to the original ATK of the opposing monster.

4: Expert Schedule Analyzer  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Level: 4  
Type: Program/Tuner/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1600/1000  
Effect: If you dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card would deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and reveal Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls up to the number of other Program or Avatar-Type monsters you control. Any card revealed by this effect is Set at the end of the Battle Phase.

5: Cyber-Cypher  
Attribute: WIND  
Level: 4  
Type: Program/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1200  
Effect: When this monster is Summoned: select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. If you cannot do this: Reduce this card's ATK to half its original ATK. If you successfully select a monster: Reduce that monster's original ATK by half until the selected monster leaves the field or this card is destroyed. This card cannot attack while the selected monster remains on the field. The selected monster cannot attack this card as long as you control another monster. All Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent is halved.

6: Pipeline  
Attribute: EARTH  
Level: 4  
Type: Program/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1800  
Effect: If you dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points this turn: You can discard this card from your hand: Increase or decrease the LVL of one monster on your field or in your hand by 1. If this card would deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and select one other monster you control. Until the End Phase: The selected monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

7: Rielle "Kit" Peddler  
Attribute: DARK  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Cyborg/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1500  
Effect: If this card would deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and choose 1 of the following Effects:  
-Select 1 LVL 4 or lower Machine, Cyborg, Avatar or Human-Type monster in your hand: Special Summon that monster, OR  
-Gain Life Points equal to the lowest ATK value among face-up monsters you control.

8: Keyhole  
Attribute: WATER  
Level: 4  
Type: Program/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 0/2100  
Effect: All Battle Damage involving this Defense Position card is reduced to 0. This card cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate one of the following effects:  
-Until the end of this turn's Battle Phase: One face-up monster on your field with the lowest ATK value (other than this card) can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, OR  
-Prevent all Battle Damage that would be dealt this turn by monsters you control (This effect overrides all other instances of Battle Damage prevention that would activate this turn). For each instance Battle Damage that is prevented in this way: Reduce the ATK of each monster your opponent controls by 400 until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn.

9: Gordian Blade  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Level: 4  
Type: Program/Union/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1000  
Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can either equip this card to a Program, Avatar, Human or Machine-Type monster you control as an Equip Spell Card OR Special Summon this card to your side of the field. The equipped monster has its original ATK doubled during the Battle Phase only. If the equipped monster or this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and double the original ATK of one other face-up monster you control until the end of the Battle Phase (This effect combines with any other effects that would activate when Battle Damaged would be prevented: This card does not negate them). If you use this effect: only the targeted monster can inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points this Battle Phase. A monster can only have one Union monster equipped at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed: Destroy this card instead.

10: Gabriel Santiago  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine/Cyborg/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2200/2100  
Effect: If this card would inflict the first amount of Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points during either player's Battle Phase: Gain Life Points equal to twice the Damage dealt this way. If this card would otherwise inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Gain Life Points equal to half the Damage dealt this way.

11: Ken "Express" Tenma  
Attribute: WIND  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine/Clone/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2400/1800  
Effect: If this card is on your field at the beginning of your turn: This card must attack first during each of your Battle Phases. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Reduce the LVL of one monster in your hand by 1 until the End Phase. You can Normal Summon or Set one additional time this turn if you successfully use this card's effect. This effect can only be used once per turn.

12: Laramy Fisk  
Attribute: EARTH  
Level: 5  
Type: Human/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2100/2000  
Effect: Until the End Phase of a turn you deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Reduce the LVL of this card by 1. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and force your opponent to discard 1 card from their hand for each Program or Avatar-Type monster you control, and then draw the same number of cards from their Deck.

13: Shillouette  
Attribute: DARK  
Level: 5  
Type: Human/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2300/2000  
Effect: Until the End Phase of a turn you deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Reduce the LVL of this card by 1. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and return a number of cards your opponent controls to their hand up to the number of Program and Avatar-Type monsters you control.

14: Ghost Runner  
Attribute: DARK  
Level: 5  
Type: Avatar/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2100/1700  
Effect: If you dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points this turn: Reduce the LVL of this card by 1 until the End Phase. During the Damage Step of a battle involving this card: Pay intervals of 100 Life Points, to a maximum of 1000: Increase this card's ATK by the spent amount until the end of the Damage Step.

15: Snowball  
Attribute: WATER  
Level: 5  
Type: Program/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2200/1500  
Effect: Once per turn; If you dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points this turn: You can reveal this card from your hand: Gain Life Points equal to the Damage dealt. If this card would deal Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and select 1 other monster you control: Increase the selected monster's ATK by 400 per LVL it has until the End Phase.

16: Battering Ram  
Attribute: EARTH  
Level: 6  
Type: Program/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2400/1800  
Effect: If you Tribute Summoned this card during a turn which you inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

17: Sneakdoor Beta  
Attribute: DARK  
Level: 6  
Type: Program/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 1900/2100  
Effect: This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly; Any Battle Damage this card inflicts this way is halved. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points in a battle with an opponent's monster: You can prevent the Damage and select 1 monster your opponent controls: The selected monster cannot attack until the start of your next turn.

18: John Massanori  
Attribute: EARTH  
Level: 6  
Type: Human/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2500/2200  
Effect: During the turn you inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can discard this card from your hand: Special Summon 1 Human or Machine-Type monster from your hand. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and lose 800 Life Points: If you do: up to two target Spell or Trap card your opponent controls cannot be activated until the end of the Battle Phase.

SYNCHRO MONSTERS-  
1: Eden Shard  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Level: 8  
Type: Avatar/Program/Synchro/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2500/3000  
Effect: 1 Program-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card is Synchro Summoned during a turn you dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Gain Life Points equal to the highest amount of Battle Damage dealt. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster with less DEF than this card's ATK: Inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and gain Life Points equal to the Damage prevented this way.

2: Hades Shard  
Attribute: DARK  
Level: 8  
Type: Avatar/Program/Synchro/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2500  
Effect: 1 Program-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card is Synchro Summoned during a turn you dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Inflict Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the highest amount of Battle Damage dealt. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster with less DEF than this card's ATK: Inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. Double all Battle Damage this card deals.

3: Utopia Shard  
Attribute: EARTH  
Level: 8  
Type: Avatar/Program/Synchro/Effect  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2800  
Effect: 1 Program-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card is Synchro Summoned during a turn you dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: Reduce the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by the highest amount of Battle Damage until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster with less DEF than this card's ATK: Inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the Damage and increase the ATK of all other face-up monsters you control by an amount equal to the Damage prevented this way.

4: 'Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon' **(SUBMITTED BY READER AS PART OF CONTEST)**

**Submitter**: Doccy Larsson Seraphim  
**LVL**: 8  
**Attribute**: LIGHT  
**Type**: Synchro/Dragon /Effect  
**ATK/DEF**: 2500/2000  
**Effect**: '1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
Once per turn; if you would pay or lose Life Points by a card effect, gain Life Points equal to that amount, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to that amount until the End Phase. If this card would attack a Defense Position monster with lower DEF than this card's ATK; inflict the difference as Piercing Battle Damage. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can halve the Damage, and if you do; gain Life Points equal to the Damage dealt.'  
**Appearance**: Mixture of Eastern and Western dragons of mythology with futuristic design. Serpentine white body with black stripes, cyberpunk theme with small green wings of shifting digital plates. Medium-size, bulky head, proportionate to rest of body; single eye on head that glows red. High-pitched, mechanical roar.  
**Chant**: '_Deeta ha me ni mie nai nettowaku no geeto wo toote nagare masu. Soshite ima, karerea ha subete issho ni kono saibanetikku juu no katachiwo keisei suru maaji! Shinkuro Shokan! Jibun jishin wo akiraka, Tera Tsubasaichisan Doragon!_'  
(Data flows through the gate of the invisible network. And now, they all merge together to form the shape of this cybernetic beast! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon!)  
**NOTE**: This card connects to the typical Synchro Dragon idea and setup, depending on gender and is its own archetype, as is typical in 'Signer' Dragons.

SPELLS  
1: Stimhack  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate only during your Main Phase 1. Increase the ATK of all face-up monsters you control by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase. At the beginning of the End Phase: Lose 1000 Life Points. This loss of Life Points cannot be prevented or reduced in any way.

2: Emergency Shutdown  
Type: Quick-Play  
Effect: Change the Battle Position of target face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster's Battle Position cannot be changed until the end of the Battle Phase.

3: Blackmail  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate only during your Main Phase 2. Until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn: they must pay Life Points equal to the highest amount of Battle Damage dealt this turn as an additional cost to Summon, Set or activate the effects of each card they play. If this loss of Life Points would reduce your opponent's Life Points to 0: Ignore the cost for that action and the remainder of the current turn.

4: Demolition Run  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated: Each time you inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the damage and select 1 card on your opponent's field: Destroy the selected card. This effect combines with other card effects that would activate when Battle Damage would be prevented: This card does not negate them.

5: The Maker's Eye  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated: Each time you inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points: You can prevent the damage and draw 1 card. This effect combines with other card effects that would activate when Battle Damage would be prevented: This card does not negate them.

6: Retrieval Run  
Type: Quick-Play  
Effect: Activate when Battle Damage would be dealt to your opponent's Life Points. Prevent the damage and add 1 Human, Machine, Avatar or Program from your Graveyard to your hand. This effect combines with other card effects that would activate when Battle Damage would be prevented: This card does not negate them.

7: Desperado  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: When this card is activated: Destroy all other Continuous Spell Cards you control. Each time you prevent Battle Damage that would be dealt to your opponent's Life Points: Increase the ATK of all face-up monsters you control by 500 until the start of your next turn.

8: Doppelgänger  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: When this card is activated: Destroy all other Continuous Spell Cards you control. At the end of the Damage Step in which a non-token monster you control was destroyed by Battle and you were dealt Battle Damage: You can pay 400 Life Points X the destroyed monster's LVL: Special Summon a "Doppler" Token to your side of the field (DARK/LVL 1/ATK: ?/DEF: ?) where the ATK and DEF are equal to the ATK and DEF of the destroyed monster.

9: Spinal Modem  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: When this card is activated: Destroy all other Continuous Spell Cards you control. Whenever a monster you control would be targeted by a card effect: Negate and destroy the card. Each time you use this card's effect: Lose 500 Life Points after resolution. This loss of Life Points cannot be prevented or reduced in any way.

10: Early Bird  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Play only during your Main Phase 1. If you play this card: You cannot activate the effects of other Spell Cards until the end of the Battle Phase. Treat the first attack of this turn's Battle Phase as a direct attack. The monster that attacks this way can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

11: Notoriety  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate during the End Phase of a turn in which you inflicted 2000 or more total points of Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. Choose one of the following effects:  
-Inflict Damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the highest single amount of Battle Damage dealt this turn,  
-Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard with original ATK and DEF equal to twice its original ATK and DEF, OR  
-Force your opponent to discard all cards in their hand.

SPEED SPELLS-  
1: Angel Baton X 2 (Normal: Activate if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.)

2: Summon Speeder (Normal: Activate if you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon one LVL 4 or lower monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack this turn.

3: Overboost (Normal: Gain 6 Speed Counters. During your End Phase: Reduce your Speed Counter total to 1)

4: Wheelie Breaker (Normal: Remove 6 Speed Counters: Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls)

5: Dash Pilfer (Normal: Activate when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Take control of one face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls until the End Phase)

6: Cold Wave (Normal: Remove 2 Speed Counters to activate this card. Until your next turn: You and your opponent cannot Set or activate Spell or Trap Cards)

7: Double Summon X 2 (Normal: Activate when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. You can Normal Summon or Set one additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn)

8: Speed Force (Normal: Activate when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Until the Standby Phase of your next turn: cards you control cannot be destroyed by effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards)

TRAPS  
1: Feint  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate when one of your face-up monsters would be attacked. Switch the ATK and DEF values of the attacking monster until the end of the Damage Step.

2: Bribery  
Type: Counter  
Effect: Activate only when your opponent activates, plays, Sets or Summons the first card of their turn. Negate the activation, play, Set or Summon and destroy the targeted card unless your opponent pays half of their Life Points.

3: Three Steps Ahead  
Type: Counter  
Effect: Activate if a card effect would prevent an attack from target monster you control. Pay 400 Life Points times the LVL of the targeted monster: Negate the activation of the card and destroy it. If this card's effect resolves successfully: Your opponent loses Life Points equal to half the paid amount.

4: Leverage  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: You can activate this card's effect during the End Phase of a turn you inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. At the beginning of your opponent's next Battle Phase: They must pay Life Points equal to the highest amount of Battle Damage dealt last turn. If they cannot: Reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent attacks with by the same amount during the Damage Step of each battle this turn.

5: Quest Completed  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate at the End Phase of a turn you inflicted 2000 or more total points of Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. Choose one of the following effects:  
-Skip your opponent's next Battle Phase,  
-Gain Life Points equal to half the total Battle Damage dealt this turn, OR  
-Search your Deck for cards until you would hold 6 cards in hand. Add the selected cards to your hand. Shuffle your Deck afterwards.

6: Inside Job  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate when you would be dealt Battle Damage from a Direct Attack. Reduce the Damage to 0. The next Direct Attack you make deals half Battle Damage.

7: Planned Assault  
Type: Normal  
Effect: When you activate this card: select 1 monster in your hand. Pay 400 Life Points X the selected monster's LVL: Add the selected monster's ATK value to one other target face-up monster you control until the end of the Battle Phase.

8: Vamp  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate when you would gain Life Points: Reduce the gain to 0 and pay increments of 400 Life Points: Select a card on your opponent's field for each increment paid. Return all selected cards to their owner's hands.

9: Cyber Threat  
Type: Counter  
Effect: Activate when your opponent Summons a monster. Your opponent must pay 400 Life Points X the Summoned monster's LVL. If they cannot: Negate the Summoning and destroy the monster. If your opponent pays the required amount: You lose Life Points equal to half the paid amount.

10: Running Interference  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate at the beginning of the Damage Step when you would be dealt Battle Damage. Your opponent must pay Life Points equal to twice the Battle Damage that would be dealt. If they cannot: Prevent the Battle Damage you would be dealt. At the end of the Damage Step: If your opponent paid the amount: Lose Life Points equal to half the Battle Damage dealt.

11: Singularity  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Activate when you would take at least 2000 points of Battle Damage from a Direct Attack. Reduce the Damage to 0: Destroy X cards on your opponent's field, where X is every increment of 500 Life Points you would have lost from the attack. At the end of the Damage Step: Set your field and hand aside into a face-down pile and shuffle that pile. Your opponent randomly selects 3 cards from that pile: Banish all selected cards. After all selected cards have been banished this way; return all cards to their previous positions.

* * *

**(Rubs frontal paws together in satisfaction) OK, that's a deck of 40 cards plus some Synchro monsters. Once again if you have ANY ideas about improving this deck for the story format I want to write on, please let me know! Oh, and here's a guest for you all to see my work!**

I, Jack Atlas, 'Master of Faster' needs no introduction! My fans already know of my Dueling prowess!

**Anyway, now for the actual chapter! Onward!**

* * *

The first thing I feel is someone shaking me, small hands digging into my back. A high-pitched voice reaches my ears, but my current headache blocks out the meaning of whatever is being said. My eyes slowly open as I breathe in deeply, only to hack out the polluted air now in my lungs as it leaves a rancid taste on my tongue. Then again, that taste could be from the concrete I'm lying face down on. I groan as I see an old brick wall extending on one side of what appears to be an alleyway. I see the other wall out of the corner of my vision; It looks pretty much the same as the first.

The lack of lighting does not help out this initial view, forcing me to wonder where the heck I actually am. Broken graffiti on the walls and open trash cans swarming with flies gives me some clues. The outside areas are shrouded in shadows of other buildings or smog, evidence that pollution ran high here. What sunlight managed to pierce the smog left golden rays visible through the dust but offered no warmth; I rationalized that I had probably just woken up in a dusty area of...wherever this place was.

"Hey," the same voice comes in with better clarity. "Come on! Pull yourself together!"

I hiss out as I rise from my former prone position to all fours, my hands and knees pressed into the concrete below me. My throat suddenly feels parched as I wonder how long I had been here. Was it long enough to breathe in all this dust and cause irreversible lung damage? A pair of bright red and white shoes stands to my left, filled by a pair of pale legs with gray jeans. I look up to find the wearer of said shoes, my vision coming fully into focus to see a young boy with curly red hair, a red shirt underneath a blue overcoat and, strangely, a yellow beanie. The boy's gray eyes stare at mine with worry that soon turns to joy when he sees my cleared expression.

"Whew," he exclaims. "I thought you were a goner there!" I look at him strangely, taking in his happy face with the question as to how long I had been unconscious. On that note, I still hadn't answered my own question of where I was.

"So," the boy continues, "Can you tell me how you wound up face-down in an alleyway? I just found you like this and feared you were… Well…" My response is delayed as I filter this question through my mind. I frown as no response immediately comes to mind. Come to think of it, how HAD I gotten here? I didn't know where I was, how I got here…was I kidnapped here or something?

"Oh…" the boy mutters as he notices my silence, "You're not going to say? Well…" The boy looks at the ground with sadness as I stand upright. It's only then I notice my height compared to his; I seem at least a foot and a half taller than him. How old is this boy, anyway?

"Um…" the boy goes on while looking at either side of the alleyway, "This is Satellite. I think it used to be called Domino City, but that was a long time ago. Nowadays there's New Domino City, but that's where all the rich people live. All we have here are the workers. But hey, it's a job, right?" The boy laughs awkwardly at this statement, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I wonder who _else_ would live here. Considering the dust and run-down condition of the neighboring buildings, the possibility of gangs and/or thugs was high.

"So," the boy asks while turning back to face me and looking up, "What's your name?"

I try to get an answer out of my dry throat, only to not have my brain come up with anything to say. I frown at myself and try again only to fail again in the same way. It's then that I realize that I am forgetting an important aspect of my existence.

"I…" I say out loud, my voice a deep baritone, "I can't remember!" As soon as I say that, my eyes widen in surprise and fear, the irony of all this hitting me in the gut and giving me chills of terror.

"What?!" the boy shouts out, "Are you crazy?! How can you not remember your own name?! It's your name, you know!"

"I know that!" I shout back just as loud, "If I knew it, then I would have said it already!" The boy backs up in fear as I realize I probably look pretty intimidating right now.

"Sorry," I say quietly while rubbing my hair with my hands, "Didn't mean to shout there. I'm just as surprised as you are about this. I don't know who I am or how I got here, so I'm trying not to freak out and cause any trouble."

"Maybe you have amnesia." The boy ponders with a finger on his chin and a supposedly-deep thinking expression, "That's a toughie! I wonder how you can get your memories back." The boy stares at me with concern for a moment before locking onto my left arm for some reason.

"Hey," he says with sudden happiness and a pointing finger, "Is that a Duel Disk on your arm? I've never seen a design like that before!"

I look down and notice a device shaped like a circular computer disk attached to my lower left arm by several small metal clamps. The disk has a strong mix of dark red and blue, with splashes of green around the edges making it look like tribal paint. Five panels extend from it in a circular formation covering three quarters of the central disk. Each panel has an indented slot fit for a playing card and a lower slot for other potential cards. A red triangle shines on the blue surface of each panel, lines of green connecting each panel to the center disk like a motherboard to its outer servers. Strangely, no pain comes from the arm despite the fact I have probably worn this thing for hours and in an uncomfortable position. Also strange is the deck of brown cards with light-brown borders inside; considering I had probably scraped this disk or harmed it, the cards were unscathed. The only thing missing to make them seem fresh would be the classic "off-the-press" style smell.

"You even have a Deck! If you've got those," the boy spouts out as his glee grows, "then you must be a Duelist! Maybe a Duel will help you remember who you are! You do know how to play Duel Monsters, right?"

"Yeah, I know the basics. Besides," I mutter with a small grin as I flex the disk-wearing arm to ease tension in the limb, "I guess I don't have much else to lose since I don't remember anything about myself. Sure, I'll have a Duel with you. Best case scenario, it may actually help me with my memories."

The boy pumps a fist in the air and reaches into his pockets with a swift grab…except he pulls out nothing from both pockets. I look on as the boy fumbles around his coat and pants, his expression growing more distraught as he continues searching.

"Oh, darn it!" he finally shouts out in anger, "I don't have my Dueling Deck or Disk with me!" I merely execute a face-palm at the stupidity this boy has…actually, considering the clothing this kid has, is he really a girl and I can't tell the difference or am I over-thinking this?

"Just stay right there," the boy/girl says while quickly racing down the alleyway. "I'll be right back!"

Before I can respond, he/she turns a corner and vanishes into a mild cloud of smog. I huff and rock on my heels for a moment to ease away the awkwardness of the moment, but my eyes notice a reflection on a nearby puddle of water. Looking closer, I see the reflection is actually me looking back; the same Duel Disk on the same arm gives it away. My skin is pale and my eyes are a deep blue, almost like the bottom of the ocean. In contrast, my hair is a dark red similar to dim fire, and with green edges probably dyed on at some unknown time in my past. I seem to be wearing light blue jeans that actually aren't that tight, a gray overcoat with matching hood over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt.

Blue sneakers and matching white socks complete whatever image I was trying to accomplish. A glimmer on my chest brings my attention to a silver dog tag hanging around my neck. I bring said tag to my view to see the front carved with the image of a human skull with slanted fiery eyes inside a ghostly triangle. Flipping the tag over, several words are indented into the metal,

SUBJECT: D5  
DESIGNATION: EPSILON  
ALIAS: "Runner"

Slipping the tag under my shirt, I then look at the Disk still on my arm and pull the Deck of cards out. Fanning the cards in my hands, I note the strange imagery on the cards; the pictures seem rather futuristic or cyberpunk in style, mixing between digital creations, cyborgs and humans working in secrecy against some sort of mega-powerful company or faction. I also note the gimmick this Deck tries to run, something about manipulating the damage in a fight and creating effect combos in its place.

'_Whoever designed this deck,_' I think to myself, '_sure had a lot of time on their hands to make such intricate designs._'

I suddenly stop as a trio of white-colored cards slides out from the bottom of the Deck into view. These cards have images of strange digital constructs made up of smaller pieces, and was it my eyes playing tricks or were they glowing with different-colored auras? Whatever the reason, these cards seem quite important to the deck's overall objective. I set them in a jeans pocket for future use as some feeling comes to mind that these cards shouldn't be mixed with the main deck.

I stop further investigation as the sound of rapidly-approaching footsteps echoes down the alleyway. I look up and slip my Deck back into the Disk's Deck holder as the boy emerges back from the smog, this time holding a blue and white Duel Disk without much design on his left arm. The main difference between the two devices is that his Disk has the panels spread out in the front as one singular piece compared to my Disk's separate panels.

"Thanks a lot for waiting," the boy says as he stops a few feet from my current position and raises his disk horizontal while entering some kind of fighting stance. "I thought you had left already."

"Like I have anywhere else to go," I respond with a grin. "But before we begin, I'd like to know your name."

"Oh, right," the boy mutters as he sheepishly rubs the back of his beanie with his right hand. "My name's Rally. Let's get started!"

I adopt a similar stance to Rally's form as both Duel Disks randomly shuffle the allotted cards. Both of us quickly draw the top five cards from our decks and hold them in our right hands. Our Duel Disks suddenly blaze with multicolored light as the triangles on each panel light up with some kind of holographic energy.

"DUEL!" we both yell at once, Rally's shout more confident than mine.

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [RALLY: 4000 LP/?: 4000 LP]**

"I'll take the first move," Rally calls out as he draws a sixth card to his current hand, "I summon Cannon Soldier in Attack Mode!"

Holographic energy whirls in front of Rally, forming into a human-sized purple, green and yellow robot with green claws for arms, a yellow stomach area and large yellow shoulder plates with green spikes jutting out. A massive cannon connects to its back by wiring and rests above its head, two glass panels showing the inner circuitry as well as its red viewing optics **(DARK, Machine, 1400 ATK, 1300 DEF, LVL 4)**. The cannon aims itself at me as the robot makes three quick _bleeps_, but I hold my position against the holographic automaton.

"Next," Rally continues, "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" An enlarged image of a Duel Monsters' card materializes beside Rally as he concludes his move, his smile leading me to suspect the powers of that Set card.

"My turn," I call out as I draw a sixth card. I look at my hand in concentration, trying to figure out how to make this deck work. I can't recall ever using this deck before, so I probably want to start simple.

"I'll start with a Continuous Spell Card," I continue as I slide the chosen card into a lower slot, "known as Spinal Modem!"

A digital silhouette of a human appears to my right, its body clear enough for Rally to easily see a large device of wires, fluids and circuitry attached to the base of its neck and running down the spinal cord.

"What does that do?" Rally calls out in surprise.

"You'll have to wait and see," I respond. "Next, I summon Rielle "Kit" Peddler in Attack Mode!"

Another silhouette appears to my left before bursting apart and revealing a human girl in a polished white lab coat with short purple hair, tanned skin and pink eyes floating in a lotus position slightly above the concrete. A pink circle can be seen on her forehead as her upper body shines with polished silicone plating. Her eyes stare slightly above Rally but are focused on something other than the current situation like in deep meditation **(DARK, Machine/Cyborg, 1800 ATK, 1500 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Battle," I call out without fully knowing what I was saying. "Rielle attacks your Cannon Soldier! Transcended Termination!" The girl's eyes lock onto the robot across from her as her hands wave in circular motions. Energy gathers in her palms, becoming spheres of digital lightning as the robot's chassis seems to light up in preparation for an attack.

"Not so fast," Rally interrupts as his set card flips up to reveal a magical circle with runic inscriptions. "I activate the Spellbinding Circle Trap Card! This binds your monster in place, so it can't attack or switch its battle position!" The circle starts to appear around the girl and drain her energy, but a sudden burst of orange-colored lightning dissipates the spell.

"Spinal Modem's effect," I explain with a grimace of pain as a similar glow surrounds the silhouette. "By paying 500 Life Points, I can negate any of your card effects that would target a card I control and destroy the targeting card." **(?: 4000-3500 LP)**. Rally gasps in shock as his Trap Card shatters into pixels before vanishing from sight.

"Rielle!" I call out. "Continue your attack! Transcended Termination!" The same energy fills the girl's hands before she thrusts her palms forward and launches two spheres of electricity at the robot. The spheres impact silently with brutal force, tearing the outer chassis apart before detonating the core within.

Rally braces himself for the damage of such an explosion, but is confused to see the pieces of the robot hover in place by Rielle's energy.

"Rielle's effect," I explain as the pieces start to fuse together under her control. "Instead of dealing you Battle Damage, I can activate one of two special powers. One of these powers lets me Special Summon a Machine or Human-Type monster from my hand that's Level 4 or lower. So I Special Summon Grifter in Attack mode!" The fusing pieces come together to form a digital hole that seems to drain the holographic energies around itself **(LIGHT, Avatar, 1600 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 3)**. "Since this is still the Battle Phase," I conclude with a confident grin, "I can now attack with my new monster! Grifter, attack Rally directly! Vacuum-Force Vortex!"

The hole seems to shift its motions, the air whirling towards it like a vacuum cleaner sucks up dust. Rally groaned in pain as a red aura surrounded his body before being drained into the anomaly **(Rally: 4000-2400 LP)**.

"Now for Grifter's effect," I continue as the hole suddenly glows blue and a similar-colored aura surrounds me, "Whenever it deals Battle Damage to my opponent's Life Points, I gain Life Points equal to the damage!" **(?: 3500-5100 LP)**.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn" I finish as a Set card appears to the left of the modem card.

**[ROUND 2] [RALLY: 2400 LP/?: 5100 LP]**

"Wow," Rally says in surprise. "I didn't realize your Deck was this good!" I am easily able to hear a tone of disappointment come with this statement; was Rally upset at this sudden change of events from his original plan?

"Well," I reply, "You had a good setup yourself with your Trap; it's just that I had the counter for it set up before your card could apply. Don't criticize yourself, alright?" Rally visibly brightens as he hears this.

"Thanks, man," he says before drawing a card for his turn. Looking at his hand of five cards, his brow furrows in concentration. I smile to myself as I wonder what plan he's got for me.

"I Summon X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode!" Rally slides the card onto his Disk and another machine appears on the field. This one has the bashing end of a large flail for a lower body, its upper body consisting of blue-and-yellow plating, two gray hands clenched into fists, red optics, and a large cannon over each shoulder. It seems to growl with its activation, itching for a battle **(LIGHT, Machine, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500, LVL 4)**.

"Can't let you do that, Rally," I call out as my Set card flips face-up to reveal a covert-ops soldier looking into a display panel above a large crowd of citizens, "I activate the Cyber Threat Counter Trap card! Since you just Summoned a monster, this card can negate that card's Summoning and destroy it unless you pay 400 Life Points for each Level the monster has."

"That sounds too overpowered," Rally cries out in anger. "I'd lose most of my remaining Life Points! 1600, to be exact!"

"Well," I respond with a shrug, "there is a catch: I lose the same amount of Life Points you do if you successfully pay for your monster's summoning. So, what will it be?"

Rally looks between my trap card and his monster, now being held in place by digital cuffs to the ground. After several seconds, he lowers his head with anger clearly on his face.

"I'll pay the points," he mutters. A red aura glows around the both of us as our Life Points drop, the two of us stumbling slightly in pain as the chains vanish into shatter around X-Head Cannon's body. **(Rally: 2400-800 LP)** **(?: 5100-3500 LP)**.

"Now that I've got your traps out of the way," he says with renewed energy, "I activate the Continuous Spell Banner of Courage! This will give all my monsters 200 extra ATK during my Battle Phase!"

A large banner appears on Rally's field embedded into the ground, divided into two sections. The bottom half is white and shows a dark blue symbol similar to the Greek word Omega. The upper half is red and shows an orange teardrop breaking through a bright blue flame, a small white moon shining above. The banner flutters in a holographic wind, X-Head Cannon's optics flashing red as it powers up **(ATK: 1800-2000)**

"Battle! X-Head Cannon," Rally shouts with pointing finger, "Attack Grifter! Double Barrel Blast!" The two cannons start rumbling before firing beams of white plasma energy at my monster. The vortex consumes the energy but flashes black before it blasts into digital particles, making me stumble back slightly **(?: 3500-3100 LP)**.

Before Rally can voice his response, a _thrum_ of energy causes me to clutch my stomach in pain, a trail of coding being drained out of my body **(?: 3300-1500 LP)**.

"Hold on," Rally questions. "Why did you lose more points?"

"Because Grifter has a consequence," I say through clenched teeth. "If it is destroyed in battle, I lose Life Points equal to the original ATK of your monster."

"Wow! Guess I attacked the right monster!" Rally shouts in joy. "Now I'm back in this game!" He looks at his hand again before his smile starts to wilt.

"Unfortunately," he explains, "That's all I can do right now. Your turn." X-Head Cannon's power fades away as he says this **(ATK: 2000-1800)**.

"Then I draw," I begin as I look at my hand of four cards, "And I tribute Rielle to summon Sneakdoor Beta in Attack mode!" The vortex vanishes into digital pixels before turning into another human silhouette and a large white door **(DARK, Program, ATK: 1900/DEF: 2100, LVL 6)**. Rally gulps as he sees my monster is stronger than his.

"Sneakdoor Beta's effect," I confidently shout. "By reducing any Battle Damage it inflicts in half, it can bypass your monsters and attack you directly!" Rally gasps in shock as another white door appears in front of him, both doors now opening like portals to each other.

"Sneakdoor Beta attacks you and ends this Duel," I finish with clenched fist as my emotions ran high with this attack. "Unseen Uppercut!" The digital human leaps into the nearest door, appearing out of the other door a millisecond later and decking Rally with a solid punch to the chin **(Rally: 800-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS].**

"You alright there?" I ask as my Disk deactivates and I quickly walk over to Rally's prone body with outstretched hand. The boy slowly gets up, and I am surprised to see a smile on his face despite the loss of the Duel.

"Wow," he shouts out. "That was an amazing Duel! Your deck seems really strong, being able to counter almost everything I played out."

"Well," I respond while pulling Rally up, "that was probably the luck of the draw talking. I guess I just had that good an initial hand."

"Anyway," Rally says with expectant eyes, "Do you remember anything about yourself?"

As if on a cue, my head suddenly bursts with pain similar to a migraine, making me cry out as unbidden images flash through my mind…

* * *

_...Five symbols float in darkness, each one a logo of a greater power. Before I can react, four symbols retreat beyond my sight, the final symbol revealing itself to be like the one on my dog tag. The symbol grows in size to match my height, the skull within suddenly shifting as if it had become a real face. Before I can blink in confusion, the symbol vanishes and is replaced with the form of a man: his white face and gloves mix with his gray hair and suit to create the image of wealth and prestige._

"Netrunner Samuel,_" he then speaks with an almost-human male voice. "_You have begun your destined journey. There will be obstacles in your path to your memories; you must break past them to achieve greatness. Face more opponents, become stronger, whether you win or lose, and learn your purpose._"_

_The man then seems to be sucked away as white fills my vision…_

* * *

…I gasp as I return to reality. Placing a hand on my chest, I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, noticing sweat running down my face from exertion. The headache is gone as mysteriously as it appeared.

"Hey," Rally says with concern. "You alright? You were out of it for a few seconds."

"Samuel…" I mutter to myself, causing Rally to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "That's my name," I explain with growing happiness. "Samuel."

"Samuel, huh? That's a cool name!" Rally says with a grin. "Hey, do you want to stay with me and my friends? Our home isn't too far from here."

"I don't want to be any more trouble…" I begin.

"My friends won't mind," Rally cuts in whilst grabbing my arm and pulling me down the alleyway, "really! They might even want to Duel against your Deck, and that'll help you remember more about yourself!"

"Alright then," I conclude with a sincere smile. "Thank you for this kindness." Rally just beams as he leads me to his supposed home. A fluttering in my chest told me that the upcoming events wouldn't be easy…

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Again, any problems, please let me know. Any improvements to the Deck and/or story are appreciated as well.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	2. C2: The Wary Guard! Rage of the Shard!

**Hello once more! Here's the next chapter for my Stardust Accelerator Story! Granted, this one is a bit shorter than the last (SORRY!), but I hope it keeps you all interested.**

**Speaking of interest, there have been quite a few positive comments of this work, mostly coming from Guest readers. I am actually surprised that so many people are taking a liking to this so quickly!**

That's because I'M in it! I'm talking with you and lending my great dueling presence to this story. My fans adore me no matter where I appear!

**Quiet, Jack! I don't think it's JUST your presence with me, but it could be a factor. Anyway, thanks for the positive comments and favorites so far. I hope to keep this story entertaining in the future. There are so many of these reviews (both Guests and members alike), in fact, that I think I need to start an Answering section to specific questions. Let's try it now!**

_-Infernal Hunter: About Arcadia and Nexus, let's not jump to conclusions! I appreciate your interest in this story going beyond the Stardust Accelerator story-line, but I want to focus on this one for now. I'll probably have to do some additional research into the other games before I dabble in them. Stay tuned (wink)!_

_-Agorok, Rush, Gretsky: Well, I may have to accept the demands of the people concerning the POTENTIAL Aki/O.C. romance. I mean, I understand the Aki/Yusei pairing is common so a change in pace is new and exciting. Akiza probably won't be in the story for several chapters yet, though. Again, stay tuned (other wink)!_

**(Clears throat) Now then, Jack will do the usual disclaimer, and then we'll get started. Jack, if you please?**

All right, fine. The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC and duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter! **

* * *

Walking down an abandoned street would give anyone the chills, and I am no exception; the rubble-filled paths of Satellite make the place look like a warzone or nuclear impact zone. Rally seems more at calm with it than I, probably because he's lived in it for a long time. We pass a wrecked cargo truck long-since cleared of contents in relative silence, Rally humming some catchy tune while I observe my surroundings with a casual eye. It all looks the same, really—buildings either crumbled or slanted, rubble filling the streets and cracked roads. The rare vehicle we saw were usually missing a tire or two or just plain ripped in half by falling debris. Any stores with electrical signs were eerily flashing at seemingly random intervals, a few sparks flying to the ground and threatening to ignite the pavement. The sounds of our footsteps echo across the paths, seemingly like there are more people around us when it's really just a trick of the mind.

Suddenly, Rally stops in bemused puzzlement before realization dawns in his eyes. I look down in confusion before his expression turns to a false happiness.

"Um, I'm gonna have to go for a moment," he says. "I forgot there was some parts I needed to purchase for my friends."

"How much further is it to your home?" I ask as I grab Rally's shirt to prevent him from running off. He squirms slightly under my grip before relaxing.

"Not that far," he says while pointing down an alleyway filled with garbage bags leading to another ruined street. "You just need to take this alleyway, turn left and walk two more blocks. Then, you'll see an old subway entrance—that's where my friends are. Knowing them, there's someone probably standing guard: Just tell them Rally Dawson sent you, and you'll be fine. Now, I really need to go. I'll see you soon!"

Rally jerks out of my grip and dashes down the street before I can stop him, my hand outstretched but grabbing only air. I blink in confusion for several seconds: Why had Rally been so blunt with his departure? He trusted me, didn't he? I mean, we Dueled and everything, and wasn't Dueling supposed to bring out the real feelings of a person?

Wait, where had _that_ line come from? I scratch my head in confusion before letting the problem go, turning down the alleyway Rally had indicated while holding my breath at the overwhelming smell of garbage. A tabby cat with tarnished fur looks up from its meal at my passing, giving me a cold stare with its yellow eyes before washing its paws clean of garbage. I raise an eyebrow at this greeting but pay it no special notice; this "Satellite" seemed like the slums of a major city, the only difference being that, from what Rally had said on our walk, it was separated from the main city or something like that.

Since I couldn't remember anything about how I had grown up, I had to take this information at face value whether I liked it or not. I sigh lightly as I jump over a small pile of bags—was Rally's lifelike this all the time? He had said that this place had the "workers"; did he mean manual labor for the higher-ups, or some other type of grunt job the rich folk didn't want to dirty their hands with?

As I emerge from the alleyway I breathe in fresh air, but cough slightly as the aroma of garbage reeks itself onto my shoes. That would take some time to air out, but I suppose I could use it to properly blend into this society. After all, who would suspect another garbage-smelling young man such as me walking down the streets alone?

That sounded a _lot_ better in my head, now that I thought about it. I gulp as I continue down the street, noticing disabled traffic lights as markers for how far I had traveled.

Then, I saw it; about ten feet wide and three feet high on the surface, its roof crooked and cracking like it would fall apart given the right push. The subway entrance blended pretty well into the surrounding area; then again, it had similar structural damage to everything else, so there wasn't really anything I could see to draw it out. As I walk towards the entrance, my eyes catch a man standing guard, just like Rally had said. His brown eyes look blankly at the rubble around him, his green bandanna, white shirt and brown pants giving him a simplistic air. He quickly notices my approach and shifts to block the entrance from me.

"Hey, what are you doing here," he asks. "This is a private area!"

"I'm sorry," I respond as casually as I could. "I was told to come here by a friend of mine. He said you wouldn't mind the company."

"The only 'company' allowed here are my friends, not yours," the man rebuts with a glare. "And last I checked you aren't a friend. Now, beat it!"

"But Rally Dawson sent me here," I say in growing desperation. "He told me the path here and everything. Isn't he your friend?"

"I don't believe you," the man angrily shouts at me. "You don't have any proof that you met Rally, and you could have learned his name from some con artist or something. Now, get out of here before I make you leave!" He then raises his fists in a fighting stance, my eyes catching a Duel Disk just like Rally's on his left arm. We glare at each other for a few tense seconds before I raise my hands in apology.

"Alright," I say despite the growing sob in my throat. "I'll leave. I'm sorry for troubling you." I turn away and begin walking back down the street, anger rising in my chest as I questioned whether Rally had lied to me or the man was just being forceful.

"Wait," I hear the man yell. "Hold on a second! Is that a Duel Disk on your arm?"

I turn to him before looking at my Disk and then back. "Yeah? So?"

The man smirks as he readies his own Disk. "It's been kind of boring standing guard here. Tell you what; I'll cut you a deal. If you can defeat me in a Duel, then I'll believe what you said about meeting Rally. If I win, you leave here and never come back. Those good terms for you?"

I blink in surprise at the man's sudden change of tone before grinning, myself. "You're on!"

I ready my Duel Disk and stand a few feet from the man, adopting the same stance from my Duel with Rally as we draw our initial hand.

"DUEL!"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [?: 4000 LP/Samuel: 4000 LP]**

"The first move is mine," I call out instinctively as I draw a sixth card. "I Set a monster face-down, and then Set two cards facedown as well. That's all for now." I keep a calm face as there cards appear on my field, one sideways and the others vertical.

"Playing defensively, are we?" The man's eyes narrow in eagerness as he draws a sixth card. "All the better for me when I win. I summon Alligator's Sword in Attack Mode!"

A green alligator with a white underbelly clad in spiked armor of red and black design leaps from digital space onto the field with a forward roll, clutching a curved sword in its right hand with a predatory grin and a hiss of its vocal cords **(EARTH, Beast, ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200, LVL 4)**. It stands up with a forward stance, sword held high and pointed towards me, cold blue eyes piercing mine without fear.

"Hold up," I shout with a grin of my own to counter the digital reptile's. "I activate the Counter Trap Bribery!" The card flips face-up, showing an android looking through a large pile of money with a satisfactory smile on its face. My opponent's face turns to anger, while the reptile is just confused.

"Here's how this card works," I explain. "Since Alligator's Sword is the first card you are using this turn, this Trap can negate that card's Summoning and destroy it. However, you can keep it alive by paying half of your Life Points."

"What?!" the man shouts in fury. "That's way too overpowered! How do you expect me to pay such a high cost?!"

"It only works on the first card that you are using this turn," I respond with a flourishing wave of my hand. "You could have activated a Spell or Set something instead in order to possibly trick this card's usage away from your big play. But now, will you pay the price to keep Alligator's Sword alive?"

The man looks at his hand for several seconds, trying to form a strategy at the cost of half his Life Points. After a bit, he nods firmly to me, gritting his teeth as a yellow aura glows around him **(?: 4000-2000 LP)**. Alligator's Sword growls in anger at seeing its Summoner harmed.

"Alright," I hear him mutter. "Now I can continue. I equip my Alligator's Sword with the Axe of Despair Equip Spell Card! My monster's ATK goes up by 1000 points!"

The reptile's curved sword turns white before shifting into a larger axe, wooden handle gnarled with age but the blade looking quite fresh. The beast roars with delight as its power grows **(ATK: 1500-2500)**.

"Battle!" the man announces. "Alligator's Sword attacks your Set Monster! Dark Slice!" The reptile obeys instantly, charging across the field with a wild howl before arcing its axe down into my Set card. The image of a digital keyhole appears for a brief moment before shattering under superior force **(DEF: 2100)**. I step back slightly, thankful my Life Points weren't damaged in that attack.

"I'll Set one card face-down," the man calls out as Alligator's Sword returns to his side, "and end my turn."

**[ROUND 2] [?: 2000 LP/Samuel: 4000 LP]**

"I draw," I shout while adding a fourth card to my hand, "and I summon Grifter in Attack Mode!" The blue-colored vortex appears with a whirl of energy like before **(ATK: 1600)**.

"Next," I continue, "I activate the Spell Card StimHack!" The card activates, revealing the image of a man plugged into several machines injecting drugs into his body while he accesses a central computer screen.

"With this card," I explain, "All monsters currently on my field gain 1000 ATK points until the End Phase!" The Grifter on my field expands to twice its original size as several digital wires inject into it **(ATK: 1600-2600)**

"Battle! Grifter attacks Alligator's Sword! Vacuum-Force Vortex!" The vortex instantly begins to draw the monster into itself, but it is repelled by another vortex of purple energy.

"I use my Negate Attack Trap Card," my opponent calls out. "This stops the current attack and ends the Battle Phase, so you can't attack again this turn!"

The man smirks at his play, but quickly drops his expression when he sees my second Set card flip face-up to show the image of a woman racing down a hallway while data flows into a visor over one of her eyes.

"I use the Counter Trap Three Steps Ahead! This negates any card that prevents my monsters from attacking, as long as I pay 400 Life Points per Level of the affected monster. And since Negate Attack does target a monster on the current attack, this works just fine!"

I hiss in pain as a red aura glows around me, the purple vortex breaking apart into pixels. Grifter seems to roar in triumph as its path becomes clear again **(Samuel: 4000-2400 LP)**.

"Grifter," I declare with a forceful punch. "Continue your attack! Vacuum-Force Attraction!" The program obliges, drawing the reptile warrior into itself and completely vaporizing it **(?: 2000-1900 LP)**. A blue aura then surrounds me as Grifter's effect activates **(2400-2500 LP)**.

"Now," I continue, since I dealt Battle Damage, I use the effect of the Bug Program from my hand. Since I dealt Battle Damage to you this turn, I can Special Summon it!"

A digital insect several times larger than a normal bug appears shines briefly from my hand before I place the card onto my Duel Disk. The same image then appears on my field as the program is Summoned **(LIGHT, Program/Tuner, ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000, LVL 3)**.

"Your Stimhack card won't work on him, remember," the man keenly points out. "So you won't defeat me this turn!"

"That doesn't matter. Bug, attack him directly! Pinpoint Proboscis!" The insect charges through the air towards my opponent, stopping only inches from him before stabbing his Duel Disk with its proboscis, causing digital sparks to fly from the machine **(?: 1900-600 LP)**.

"Clever move," the man says as he recovers from the attack, "but I'm still standing."

"Not for long," I say with a dark grin, "because I'll defeat you this turn without attacking!"

"You're bluffing! You've already done your attacks!"

"There's no need to attack in order to finish you off this turn. I use the effect of the Pipeline Program from my hand! When I inflict Battle Damage to my opponent, I can discard this card and change the Level of one monster I control by 1 star! I choose the Bug Program!"

"Why would you do that?" The man raises an eyebrow as I notice a thin sweat line appearing underneath his bandanna **(Bug: LVL 3-4)**.

"Did I mention that Bug is also a Tuner Monster?" The man blanches as he hears this, my smile only growing at seeing his fear.

"Y-you're going to Synchro Summon?!" The man is terrified now. "But how will that help after you've attacked?"

"Watch and learn," I reply before raising my right hand upward. "I tune the Level 4 Bug Program and the Level 4 Grifter Program!"

The sky turns black-and-red as the two programs fly skyward. Bug splits apart before turning into four rings of green light, each ring surrounding Grifter as it turns into four stars of white energy. As the process takes place, a chant I had never said before emerges from my lips, sounding like it was coming from another person as I felt power rise within me…

"_Fuueru, saiba supeesu no subte! Tome rare nai ikari no furagumento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Gouon, meiou haadesu no haden!_"

With a guttural roar, a beam of green energy fills the rings and stars as a blinding flash fills the field. When it clears, a massive crystalline construct floats down from a thunderous sky of black clouds and red lightning. The construct has no definite appearance other than its own black-and-red coloring, its form shifting constantly as the crystal pieces within pulse like organic veins pumping blood. The ground below it starts to buckle and shake as its very presence causes the field to warp slightly. A second roar, this one like a lion challenging a foe, resounds in our ears as the shard notices my opponent's trembling form **(DARK, Program/Synchro, ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500, LVL 8)**.

"Hades Shard's effect," I shout above my monster's call. "If it is Synchro Summoned on a turn I inflicted Battle Damage to you, it deals you the highest amount of damage again!"

"WHAT?!" The man steps back in surprise, "No way! That's crazy! How is something like that so powerful?!"

"This is the power of unstoppable anger!" My fists are clenched as a burning in my chest echoes the burning anger from my monster. "Hades Shard," I call out with a solid punch at my foe. "End this Duel! Hellborn Shardstorm!"

The shard growls like a tiger before its prey as its many pieces split apart and spin into a whirling tempest of red crystal. My opponent freezes in place as he is shrouded from view by the storm, a scream from within telling me the attack made its mark. Seconds later, the storm dissipates and reforms into the Shard, a final roar of triumph similar to a dinosaur above its kill revealing its success **(?: 600-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**.

* * *

The man falls to one knee as the holographic field dissipates. I walk over to him in concern, but he stands upright with effort before I get near him. I hold my ground, wondering whether he doesn't want to show weakness in front of me or if this is his pride showing itself.

"Quite the impressive set of cards you got there," he comments with a genuine smile. "OK, I'll believe what you said about Rally."

At that moment, as if to mock us, fate chooses to show Rally running up to the subway entrance, a small bag in his hands.

"Hey Blitz," he shouts as he approaches. "I got something good for Yusei's Duel Runner! Oh," he says while turning towards me. "Hey Samuel! I see you found the place alright!"

"You know him, Rally?" Blitz questions Rally while pointing at me. Rally nods happily in response, causing Nervin to sheepishly look back at me in silent apology for his earlier anger.

"It's okay, Rally," I cut in while looking at Blitz. "Blitz here didn't believe I was a friend of yours at first. So we had a friendly Duel to affirm my trust towards you, and now we understand each other."

"You Dueled against him?" Rally's eyes grow wide as he stares at Blitz. "Why didn't you believe him? I had a Duel with him and everything!"

"I'm sorry, Rally," Blitz replies with an apologetic tone, "but you know how it is here: I can't just let anyone into our home. He could have been from a gang, or even Sector Security in disguise!"

"Hey," I interrupt with raised hands. "Let's just drop it, alright? We know who we all are now, so it's alright. Can I come inside now?"

"Wait," Rally almost shouts in excitement. "You had a Duel, right? Did you get any more memories of yourself?"

Blitz raises an eyebrow as I rub my head in concentration. This time, there's no surge of pain or flicker of memory, which saddens me slightly; was this type of thing going to be random, or in separate intervals?

"Nothing this time, Rally," I respond after a few seconds, causing the boy to mope.

"So you have amnesia?" This comes from Blitz, who isn't in the loop with my memory loss. I only nod in reply, feeling like that question would become something asked far too often for my taste.

"Well then," he says with an outstretched hand, "Allow me to apologize again for my earlier actions. Let's put this behind us." I shake his hand firmly with a smile before the three of us head into the subway entrance, the sun setting between the ruined buildings around us…

* * *

**Alright! That's the second duel, and Samuel meets up with Nervin. Plus, we get to see a Synchro Monster from Samuel's deck! How's that for you, Jack?**

...Acceptable.

**Oh, come on! Give me a break here! I even put in a Synchro chant and everything!**

...(Looks away in distaste)

**Gaah! Fine! Be that way! For the rest of you, thanks for reading. Please rate, review and enjoy, as well as list any comments, criticisms or ideas you may have. Oh, and that Romanji ride chant will be translated at the bottom of the page. And if the Romanji is incorrect, PLEASE let me know so I can translate it correctly (makes pleading expression before clears throat).**

**Draconos is taking off!**

_SYNCHRO CHANT (ENGLISH)_: "Tremble, all of cyberspace! A fragment of unstoppable rage is born! Synchro Summon! Roar, Hades Shard!"


	3. C3: Mystery! Speed! The Network! Oh My!

**We're back! Good to see you all once again! **

**Before I get TOO deep into this chapter, though, a word of warning: The coming updates will not be as frequent as the chapters before. Reason? WORK! That's right, you can't deny the power of work and the limitations it puts on my time to write!**

I wasn't wondering about that. Now, anything else you have to say?

**Always to the point, eh Jack? Fine...There's no dictated duel in this chapter.**

WHAT?! (Shocked gasps from assembled audience) How can you NOT have a duel-per-chapter in a Duel Monsters fanfiction?!

**I know it sounds terrible, but hear me out-this chapter is focused more on plot advancement than actual dueling. Granted, there is the mentioning of two duels, but I have chosen to skip them. If you dislike this action, let me know with a REASONABLE statement explaining your negative feelings.**

Now, let's get answering some comments from reviewers!

_Rush (Guest): Thanks for the advice on balancing! I understand the "Give and Take" policy you are suggesting, and I've been trying to do that with the designs of the cards. For the emotional feelings on paying Life Points: I'll start implementing that with the next Duel. Also, glad you appreciate the potential Aki/O.C. pairing._

_Unidentified Guest: Many thanks for spotting the GLARING error I had earlier about switching Blitz and Nervin's names around. Funny how that happened in the official game, too! _

_Unidentified Guest: Concerning the possibility of stretching this story out across the 5D's series, I may NOT have to create new characters for each game. As long as I can tie the plot lines together, I can use the same character throughout the entire story, even if the games make you create different characters each time. We'll see how that turns out when we get there, though._

**Well, that's the big questions summed up. Master of Faster, please state the Disclaimer!**

(sighs) The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC and duel deck. Can you get started, please: I have some autographs to sign in ten minutes!

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

The _whirr_ of an electrical generator is the first sound to reach my ears below the subway station entrance; the first thing I see is a large computer currently turned off and several smaller electrical lamps beside an abandoned subway tunnel. The station area has a small TV, a large yellow couch with torn edges and a large section partitioned by old curtains.

Each step I take down the stairs is with bated breath; Rally had said the name "Yusei" and I hadn't met him/her yet, so who else could be down here? Would they be friendly? Granted, Blitz was friendly now, but he had been defensive at first sight and quite wary of any strangers like I had been. How would whoever else lived here treat strangers? I really didn't want my first encounter with the rest of Rally's "friends" to be negative, but how should I react to make sure I was on their positive side?

Wait. Why was I thinking so much about this? I should just go with the flow and let whatever happens happen, right? No need to overthink this and screw up at the worst possible—

"Hey, Tank," Rally yells as soon as he reaches the bottom, catching me off guard and making me stumble. "Nervin! We're back!"

I am just able to land on my back on the stairs, the jarring sensation bringing pain up and down my body and making me grunt loudly. Blitz quickly helps me to my feet, my vision slightly blurred from the rush of blood. However, I am still able to see two men about Blitz's age walk into the lamplight.

One had short brown hair and a slightly overweight body covered by a brown vest and black pants; the other had curled black hair, round-rimmed glasses and a much thinner body under a white suit-coat, green plaid shirt and black pants. Side-by-side, the two seemed almost opposites of each other physically, but I kept my analysis to a minimum until I knew more about them.

"Hey, Rally, Blitz," the thinner man says, his voice a little nasal-filled as he speaks. "Find anything good among the scrap this time?"

"For sure," Rally responds brightly as the three of us approach the lamp's illumination. "but I also found a new friend! He won't be any trouble, I swear; Blitz is good with him, too!" Blitz looks away from the boy as Rally draws attention to him, leading me to hold back a chuckle of amusement.

"Well," the pudgier man asks in what sounds like polite interest, "Can your 'friend' come where we can see him? Or is he too shy?"

I take that moment to step fully into their view, giving a quick bow of greeting as I stood before them.

"My name is Samuel," I say with a friendly smile against the underground darkness. "Rally and I met a short while ago not far from here. He's decided to help me with a…condition of mine after he found me unconscious in an alleyway. Blitz and I met just a few minutes ago, but we've grown on each other in that time. It's nice to meet you both."

The two stare at me like I had grown two additional heads; I didn't blame them, as I felt really stupid for greeting them so bluntly. This was what I got for overthinking their reactions!

"So…" the brown-haired man asks after several seconds of very awkward silence. "What's this 'condition' of yours?"

"He's got amnesia," Blitz states with narrowed eyes. "Rally found him, they Dueled, and Rally sent him here. Then he met me, we Dueled and I trusted him enough to let him in."

I shoot a glare at Blitz—did he have to say it like that? It was simple, yes, and it got the message across, but it was also quite embarrassing for me. I could probably have stated that better, given some time. Blitz quickly notices my anger and only shrugs his shoulders with a smirk.

"Hey, calm down," he says calmly. "You would have only beaten around the bush and made it more awkward overall. Better to just say it outright and get it over with, right?"

"Not when the issue is so personal." I gnash my teeth in anger and rub a hand through my hair in exasperation with this statement.

"Amnesia, huh?" This comes from the thinner man as he rubs his chin in deep thought. "Well, if Blitz let you in, then it's alright. Now, there's usually a way to get your memories back if you lose them. The hard part is finding that way; some people never do find it, or think it as too stressful or painful to undertake -"

"Oh, we've found the way," Rally interrupts. "It's through Dueling! I Dueled Samuel and he remembered his name afterwards!"

"Hold on, Rally," Blitz says while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I also Dueled him but no flashbacks or sparks of memory occurred for Samuel—he said so himself, remember?"

"It's the closest thing we've got to a solution right now! We can't just forget it after it doesn't work one time!"

"Hey, calm down, you two," the thinner man says suddenly. "I hear something from the tunnels."

We all fall silent as the rumbling of some kind of vehicle can be heard echoing down into the station. It sounds high-pitched, so that ruled out the possibility of a car or train unless it was small enough to comfortably move through the passage. The closest other possibility that came to my mind would be a motorcycle, but I couldn't see down the dark tunnel to confirm this.

"It's Yusei," Rally shouts with glee. "He's back! Good timing, too!"

'_So this is the Yusei I've heard so much about,_' I think to myself with a smirk. '_Wonder how he's like?_'

I get my answer very quickly as a pair of headlights gleam down the tunnel. Seconds later a large motorcycle emerges into the station and quickly slows to a stop, steam rising from several vents along the lower body and between the wheels. The body is curved with a red-and-white design, streamlined in appearance but not striking in its presence. My mind somehow notices several nuts and bolts along the frame, indicating the chassis was pieced together from several spare parts or modified from remains of other vehicles. The upper frame almost curves completely around the driver, ending in a fishhook prong a few feet above an electronically-connected standard Duel Disk of the Battle City era. How I knew _that_ confused me for a moment before I naturally abandoned the thought.

It's the man within that draws my attention the most, the one apparently called 'Yusei'. Seated within the frame, he wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with amber gems in its collar over a black shirt with some strange red symbol, black jeans with amber knee pads and, for some reason, calf-high motorcycle boots. A pair of brown gloves that extend above his wrist cover his hands, and a black belt can be seen with two holsters, most likely for dueling decks. I quickly see muscles hidden beneath the jacket, suggesting he has had lots of exercise, combat experience or a mix of the two. Considering what I've seen for living conditions in Satellite, either one would probably work.

As he takes off his red riding helmet, the upper part of his hair juts upward while the lower part moves downward. The hair itself is black but with gold highlights on the tips, similar to my own red hair with green highlights. His skin is tanned, and his face is firm as he steps off his vehicle. As he crosses over, the two of us inadvertently lock eyes; I notice his eyes are a royal blue, almost shimmering with knowledge. In contrast to my own ocean-blue, I thought his were, in fact, superior.

But I don't get much more of a chance to think as my head surges with a familiar pain…

* * *

…_I see a motorbike of custom design racing along the alleyways of the Satellite. The vehicle is moving too quickly for me to get a solid glance, but it seems incredibly futuristic, almost like it is from centuries ahead from now. Behind it, three motorbikes with flashing police lights follow in hot pursuit, their sirens echoing down the ruined streets. The officers wear gray uniforms and have blue-and-white helmets covering their faces; the unknown rider is moving too fast for me to accurately analyze. A few monsters fly with the police vehicles, my inner mind telling me that some kind of Duel is going on._

"It's over, fugitive,_" I hear one officer yell out to the rider. "_You're outmatched and outnumbered. Pull your D-Wheel over and surrender or we will use force to stop you!_"_

"Stop me?_" The rider laughs wildly as he accelerates his vehicle further. "_You are quite mistaken for thinking you can do such a thing. HE tried to stop me and failed, so what makes you think you can? The answer: you can't! Nothing stops the Netrunner!_"_

_I gasp in surprise; Why was this person using my alias name? Then again, how did I know it was mine to begin with? All I had found was that name on a dog tag around my neck, which could have been placed by anyone. Was this person the original 'Netrunner', or someone copying me? Before I could answer these questions to myself, the rider draws a card from his Dueling Deck and activates it. The image depicts someone on a motorbike crashing through a field of monsters while doing a wheelie maneuver._

"And this card,_" the rider continues, "_will put you in your place! Speed Spell, activate! Wheelie Breaker!_"_

_The rider swerves around sharply and raises the front end of his vehicle, the wheel spinning menacingly as the officers shout in surprise…_

* * *

…I return to reality with a gasp, almost falling over as my senses rush from an unknown emotion. Blitz is quick to grab me before I hit the ground, the other two racing over as Rally pauses whatever he was saying in surprise. After a few seconds of consoling, I am able to stand on my own two feet again.

"You alright, Samuel?" the larger man—_Tank_, I realize quickly—questions, to which I nod and lightly smile, a growing throb in my head not allowing me to do much else.

"Well," the thinner man—_Nervin_—comments with a raised eyebrow. "You gave us quite a scare for the few seconds you were out of it. But if you're really feeling better…"

"I'm fine, Nervin," I reply bluntly before turning to Yusei, who apparently didn't break eye contact the entire time.

"So," Rally then butts in once again. "Yusei, we've figured out that Samuel can't remember who he is, and he can only remember it through Dueling. So if the two of you Dueled, seeing how you are both really good, then we can really help him out! What do you say?"

Yusei looks at Rally for a moment before returning to me, a chill running down my spine as I see his gaze judging me with every move I make. It looks like Yusei was the leader of this group and called most of the shots. Would he accept a stranger like myself into the fold, or shove me back out on the street, despite his friend's protests?

"I'm gonna go for another ride," he finally says, his voice somehow calming me down with its peaceful tone. "There was one section of the tunnel I messed up on that I shouldn't have. Samuel is welcome to stay for as long as he needs in the meantime."

A smile beams across my face as I bow deeply to Yusei in gratitude. He only nods back before slipping his helmet on and returning to his ride. A few seconds later, the engine starts with a hydraulic _whirr_ and he speeds down the tunnel, vanishing from sight.

"Well," Tank soon says while slapping me strongly on the back. "Looks like Yusei trusts you enough to stick around. Now I get to Duel you and help with your memories!"

"Hey, no fair," Nervin cuts in with a peeved expression. "I wanted to Duel him first!"

"Calm down, both of you," I say before a fight starts over me. "You both will have the chance to Duel me, but since Tank asked first, I'll face him first. Are we good?"

Nervin harrumphs slightly but nods firmly to agree, Tank rubbing his hands together in what I believe to be anticipation. Blitz just shakes his head while Rally cheers the both of us on.

* * *

A short while later, everyone minus Yusei and I sit around a small TV screen several years old showing a broadcast duel between two celebrities named Hunter Pace and Jack Atlas. Yusei was still out "riding", or so I believed. Blitz had announced the duel shortly after I had dueled Tank and Nervin; they had immediately sat down with Rally when they heard. I had won both duels against them, but they had different styles of Decks to face against.

Tank's Deck seemed…well, like an offensive tank, focusing on dealing me damage outside of combat while getting low-cost monsters for defense. To contrast, Nervin's Deck was a highly-defensive one that tried to hit me through baited attacks to his monster's stronger stats. Each of them took a bit of planning to get around, but I was able to win each match quickly once my Deck had gained enough steam for its effects.

With the broadcast, I stayed around only to see the initial plays and left afterwards, but the others were hooked on the Duel, watching closely as if analyzing each move the Duelists made. It looked like they knew at least one of these people, but I didn't want to trouble them and ask; I didn't know those people Dueling, and my inner gut told me that accepting someone's opinion of a person isn't a good way to judge that person when you hadn't met them yourself. One surprising thing was the amount of anger that filtered through them as they watched; I heard several mutterings over the MC's commentary of the Duel, Rally once again doing most of the talking as the others watched in silence.

I shrug to myself; If their relationship with those Duelists was serious, then I would probably know at some point, anyway. Removing the issue from my mind, I sit down by the station wall with a sigh, draw my knees to my chest and place my still-attached Duel Disk on top. Feeling curious, I flip the Disk over and notice the "clamps" look more like metal straps under a closer glance. No release clasp made itself visible to my eye, which annoyed me somewhat — how was I supposed to take this thing off if I couldn't manually release it? Not wanting to potentially damage the Disk by tinkering with the "clamps", I flipped the Disk back over and took out my Deck for another look through.

Looking through my cards, my mind begins to wander, thinking about the memories I had seen so far and what they meant. The most recent memory had concerned a "Speed Spell", and a potentially powerful one at that, considering the reaction of that rider's enemies when it was activated. But what _was_ a Speed Spell? How was it different from a regular Spell Card? Could both be used in a Duel, or were these Spells separated entirely from the main Duel Monster lineup?

And what about these vehicles with Duel Disks attached to them? Were they some other form of Duel Monsters that I couldn't remember? Would I need to know about it soon? Did Yusei know, since he owned such a vehicle? Or should I ask Rally and the others, considering my growing sense that Yusei didn't fully trust me yet? My brain threatened to explode with the overabundance of questions, so I put my Deck back in the Disk's slot and leaned my head back against the wall. Closing my eyes, I felt I deserved a few minutes rest considering I had been in four Duels now and had suffered two headache-inducing flashbacks.

A glimmer of light from the deactivated computer screen suddenly catches my attention. Hadn't the computer been turned off since I got here? Was this a screensaver, or some program that activated after a certain time offline, or, the worst-case scenario; was someone hacking this computer and potentially gaining secret information about Yusei and his friends? Getting up quickly, I stride over to the computer, now seeing it to be an old laptop computer connected to a larger modem and several wires leading to the generator. Why such a small device would require so much electrical power stumped me, but my focus turned towards the black screen, its darkness passive against the lamp's artificial light.

Just as I start to turn away and dismiss the earlier image, small white letters appear on the screen, moving horizontally like someone is typing a message. The words are small, but their color makes them stand out against the screen.

[Greetings, Netrunner.]

I blink in shock; how did this person know my supposed alias name? Before I can fully react, more words appear below.

[You are suffering memory loss. I can help you fix that.]

At that moment, my hands stiffen and move forward against my will, gliding across the computer's main keyboard and typing a response.

{Who are you? How do you know me?}

[My identity must remain secret, Netrunner. I know who you are because I helped make you that way.]

{What do you mean _made_? Should I know you from somewhere?} I cast a fearful glance towards the TV as I type this, Rally and gang still huddled around it with concentration as the _clack_ of the keyboard echoes slightly through the station. If they saw what I was doing…

[Don't worry about who I am. Your destiny lies elsewhere. I can't explain any more now, but I will help you in your current state.]

{I don't need your help!}

[You do, Netrunner. More than you realize. AUTHORIZE CODE "NETWORK"]

As I read the capitalized sentence, a sharp blare comes from the computer as my Duel Disk starts blinking with multicolored lights. Startled, I lurch backwards, able to hold my footing as the screen flickers with static before turning black again. Muffled exclamations come from Blitz and Nervin as the four race to my location.

"What happened," Tank asks for everyone. "Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine," I respond while releasing my Duel Disk after noticing the lights had vanished. "I thought there was something on the computer that was making the screen glitch. I guess I triggered an alarm when I pressed a key or something."

"You shouldn't be near that computer anyway," Rally nearly shouts at me in sudden anger. "That's Yusei's personal computer! He uses it for Duel Runner simulations and programs, and he never allows us to touch it!"

"Maybe you should have told me that when I first came down here," I countered with sudden and unexpected rage at Rally's attitude. "Then this situation could have been avoided. What, am I not in the loop enough to know my supposed friend's handiwork? How much further do I have to go to earn your trust? Or am I too much of a stranger to ever be trusted by the likes of you?!"

I am prevented from speaking further as a sudden _slap_ in the face from Blitz breaks my concentration. I stand in shock, my cheek reddening as my brain slowly registers what I had been saying. I step back while slapping a hand over my mouth, my heart hammering with fear. Had I just ruined any chance of friendships here with my short temper?

'_Stay calm,_' I think to myself as the four stare at me with mixed expressions. '_Just stay silent and you can let this pass over. Don't focus on the negative, keep positive, and you'll be fine._'

This reasoning shatters as I see Rally turn his back to me in contempt, walking back to the TV with head held high. The others look at me with unsaid anger before heading back as well. Tears build up in my eyes as I realize I've probably lost the only friends I had here. And when they told Yusei, he'll be mad at me too. The sting of my cheek is overpowered by the ache of my heart as I realize just what I've lost.

I walk back to the wall I had sat at before, curling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Lowering my head, I quietly let the tears fall, not wanting to interrupt the Duel as it reaches its climatic moves. A large part of me just wants to sleep and think of this as some sort of dream, but a much smaller part makes me open my eyes and lift my head slightly as a beeping sound emanates from my Duel Disk. I look at the device, seeing a blinking red light next to the center display that hadn't been there before. Being tired from earlier emotional release, I don't question the purpose of the light as I press it with a stiff finger.

The Disk emits a small _cachunk_ before the center display glows blinding white, a holographic image shining upwards to my view. This image shows an envelope icon, a small circle with the words "2 NEW" adjacent to it. Sniffling as my interest grows, I look down at the Disk and see a flashing green light below the blinking red one. Pressing this one, the display changes into an electronic message similar to an e-mail. I read with careful study the following…

"Dear Duel Disk User,

Thank you for registering your Duel Disk with the New Domino City DP Bank System! In order to access your DP balance, the following access code has been provided: 5-16-19-9-12-15-14. Please remember this code, as it contains important information to your account and credentials. If you lose this message, please contact DP Bank Customer Service for how to get a new account code.

You can access your account at any time through your Duel Disk! Simply press the center display to activate the initial menu screen and select the "Account" option. This page will show your current balance, the earnings of your most recent Duel, as well as recent deposits/purchases you have made. To make a deposit or purchase, you can enter the code on a Deposit/Transfer slip at a DP Bank register or as a gift from a friend's account, or speak with a DP Bank associate for amounts larger than 1000 DP.

For further details or questions, please consult a DP Bank attendant. Thank you for choosing the New Domino City DP Bank System. Happy Dueling!

NDC DPB  
'Your Duel, Your Earnings!'"

I blink several times as I finish this message—was this "DP" some form of currency here? It looked like you earned "DP" through Duels, but what about account managements that were beyond Duel Monsters? Had this game become so widely accepted that accounting systems were created for the sole purpose of Dueling?!

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, closing the message by pressing the red light. The second message pops up instantly for my reading…

"Netrunner,

I have taken the liberty of adding some consolation DP to your account to help you get on your feet. It's a rough world out there, and it pays to be prepared. Oh, there should also be a special card inside that Duel Disk of yours that'll give you some extra 'speed'. Just fiddle around and you'll find it.

Welcome to the Network."

I frown as I finish this message — this was probably the same person who had written on Yusei's computer earlier. Even without a signature to confirm it, the language felt the same to my eye. Why was this person helping me? Were they under a similar alias name, or was this connected to some greater plan? Whatever the reason, my gut instincts were telling me to check it out, so I listened to it. Closing the message, I saw the envelope icon from before now with an icon of a Duel Disk and an icon of a wad of bills. Suspecting the bills to be the "Account" icon, I clicked that and found my current account statement…

"BALANCE: 5407 DP

PREVIOUS DUEL EARNINGS: 356 DP

RECENT TRANSFERS/PURCHASES: 407 DP added to account"

The amount surprised me, even though I didn't know how much DP was needed for basic items that could be purchased by it. Over five thousand of it seemed like a lot to my untrained eye, but I would have to test that theory with a purchase of some kind. I would just have to ask around and see if any purchases could be found…

Oh, right. My friends hate my guts right now, so asking them would only make the situation worse. I could ask Yusei if I got to him before the others did… but then they would probably get more suspicious of me since I wasn't speaking to them about my issues, so that's out as well. The only other option I saw would be to go out and look for myself. However, this being "Satellite" and the talk of gangs taking land and names by force, I had no real interest in going solo just yet. Closing the holographic image, I look over my Duel Disk with a scrutinizing eye, trying to find the 'special' card the message had spoken about.

It didn't take too long before I saw a slot just below the Deck holder, hidden almost perfectly from a casual glance. As I moved my hand near the slot, a small _whir_ sounded as a card popped out like a sheet of paper from a printer. Holding said card, I flip it over to see the image. My eyes widen as the same image from my previous vision is shown on the card. The card's name is even the same: "Speed Spell: Wheelie Breaker". My heart leaps at this new prospect, but falls again as I realize this puts me no closer to making amends with Yusei and his friends. Placing the card carefully in my pocket, I lean back against the wall and close my eyes for some hopeful rest after today's events.

Opening my eyes after what feels like a few minutes but was probably longer, I see a familiar red vehicle enter the station and slowly stop. Yusei steps off and removes his helmet, silently placing it on the Runner's seat before stepping off the tracks and onto the station platform. I stand up as quickly as possible, noticing a few lamps have been moved inside the curtained area; the sleeping space, I suspected.

"Yusei," I say quietly as I approach the man. "We need to talk. There have been a couple of events while you were gone." Yusei just looks at me without changing expression, giving me the courage to continue.

"First, I've had a bit of a…falling out with your friends after I touched your personal computer. However, I hadn't been told that it was yours, but they would probably have ignored that in their accusation against me. That's why I wanted to speak with you first."

"Why were you at my computer?" Yusei asks calmly. I take a breath to calm myself before continuing.

"Well, there was someone messaging me through your computer screen, even though the device was turned off. He or she knew who I was and could help me with my memories. This "help" was given to me through a transfer of something called "DP" to my Duel Disk account. I don't know whether this person is a threat or not, but I didn't damage your computer while the messenger was using it."

"I'll take a look in a moment," Yusei concludes while glancing at the powered-down device, " And the "DP" is called "Duel Points. It's common currency here that you earn after Duels depending on how well you played. What else happened?"

"I found this card in my Duel Disk; the same person who used your computer also told me where to find it. You know what it means?" I take the Speed Spell out of my pocket and show it to him as I say this. For the first time since I saw him, Yusei's eyes widen, telling me that this card actually was important.

"That's a Speed Spell," he explains without changing his tone. "They're only used in Riding Duels in place of regular Spell Cards. A Duelist who has them and a D-Wheel like the one I own is known as a 'Turbo Duelist'. But only Sector Security and I have Speed Spells in the Satellite…" He ends on a curious note, looking at me with an expression I couldn't define.

"We'll look more into this in the morning," Yusei concludes. "I'll speak to Rally and the others when they wake up and tell them what you've told me here. They're the forgiving type, so don't worry about it too much. For now, get some rest on the couch; I think you need it from what's happened today."

A small smile flickers across Yusei's face before his usual expression returns. I giggle slightly before nodding in agreement, heading to the couch and lying down unceremoniously. A bit of dust rises from my landing, but not enough to make me cough from exposure. Closing my eyes, I see Yusei already hard at work on his computer.

'_Well,_' I think to myself, '_Today was…interesting, to say the least. Here's hoping tomorrow will be just as interesting, if not better…_'

* * *

**Alright, hopefully that'll offer some satisfaction to you all. Please continue to comment, criticize (with REASON), and offer suggestions onto this story; your help is greatly appreciated!**

**Next chapter, there WILL be Duels: I say that in plural form because I hope to put in more than one in the same chapter. Something to look forward to, then!**

You shouldn't keep them waiting, you know. If you do, they'll lose interest in your work. That's why I always do my best in a Riding Duel, to keep my fans hooked on my greatness!

**...Your self-inserted connections are starting to annoy me, Jack. Keep going like that, and you'll be leaving here with a burnt rear end (smoke rises from nostrils)**

I'm not afraid of you! Anyway, you should let your audience return to their lives.

**Quite so. Draconos is taking off!**


	4. C4: Rescue Mission! The Master Magician!

**Hello, dear readers! I'm finally back with a new chapter! Alright, I've got a few things to lay on you all, so bear with me before we get started.**

**First off, after being informed by a Beta Reader for this site of SEVERAL glaring problems with my work, the last few chapters have been edited to make sure this story isn't taken off the site. To those of you who are confused by such a change, I'm sorry for this sudden shift. But, I wanted to make sure that I could do all the changes in one fell swoop instead of updating individual chapters and making you all confused as to what was what.**

**Second, I apologize for the delay on this, but there WAS work! Also, there won't be two Duels here, but one long one which will bring out the emotions of both Duelists. I hope that's enough (scratches back of head sheepishly)**

Don't let your fans down like that! You are breaking your promise!

**Don't YOU start, Mr. Atlas! Let's just get the questions out of the way. Actually it's pretty simple this time, because the only two emotions really brought on in the previous chapter either positive comments and encouragement or disappointment at last chapter's lack of a Duel.**

See? You are letting them down because you are not including enough Duels in a Duel Monsters story!

**Do you know how long it takes to write a good Duel?! I have to keep track of so many different things... But enough of that, I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Jack, the disclaimer!**

The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC and duel deck.

**You sounded less enthusiastic there. Anyway, Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

_A display panel appears before my eyes from darkness, light blue holographic imagery showing detailed schematics for some construction. Floodlights activate around me and aim at a circular pit a few feet forward from my position. The pit is surrounded by countless gray mechanical arms with various tools on their visible ends. Each arm moves slightly as lines of white appear on the gray walls of the small room I realize I am within. My hands rise to the panel, the upper part of each finger connected with wiring to an unseen power source like an old robot to its charging station._

_My fingers lightly tap against a highlighted keyboard on the panel, entering in short lines of coding I didn't have any degree of recognizing. With each line entered, the room around me brightens a small degree, the white lines on the walls growing in number until the walls are crisscrossed with streams of interlaced energy. The pit then opens up and a large platform rises from underneath the room to view; the panel is transparent enough for me to vaguely see it. Positioned on the platform is a wire frame for some sort of single-wheeled D-Wheel, but without the exterior plating, wheels and internal systems attached I couldn't tell what design it was supposed to be._

_"BEGIN CONSTRUCTION," An automated female voice blares into the room, my typing pausing instantly as the bones in my hands lock in place. The display panel closes as quickly as it had appeared with no visible trace of its presence. The wires connecting to each finger suddenly flow with a blue liquid, my hands feeling warmer as something fills them beyond my own blood. My body sits back into a provided chair, my hands directed by some other force to grip against the armrests. _

_The floodlights fully illuminate the wire frame as the tool-wielding arms move around the frame like predators about to strike. They only back off when an outer ring of panels rises from just around the pit, each panel holding a metal frame piece of brilliant white. My vision warps suddenly as if under severe intoxication, my ears being plugged with some sort of tube without warning and blasted with sound waves. I don't know what to do to stop this sensation…_

_Until that thought is banished from my mind with an electrical current through my brain, along with any emotions that had built up since my awakening. I sit passively at a forward slouch, my body immobile but my eyes open and focused on the scene before me. The panels start moving around the D-Wheel frame in a set circular motion, grasper arms from the ceiling taking specific parts as they pass by._

_ Any piece grabbed is turned to a precise position in midair before being gently placed on the frame and held firmly. Wherever two or more pieces intertwine, sparks can be seen as torch arms weld them together with calculated precision. Time passes in this manner, the only sounds being the whirrs of the countless arms and the hiss of open flames on metal._

_Seconds, minutes, hours later, the moving panels retract into where they emerged, now clear of the parts they once held. As the tool arms shift back, my body stiffens and sits fully upright, hands tingling with warmth as more of the blue substance enters them._

_"FRAME CONSTRUCTION COMPLETE," the same female voice announces. "PERMISSION FROM CONTROLLER TO ATTACH USER – SELECTED SPECIALTIES?" It takes a second for my deactivated brain to notice that this is a question asked at me and not just an automated statement._

_"Proceed with selected specialties," A silver-tongued voice with a metallic tune says without permission through my lips. "Designate User as Subject 'Epsilon'."_

_"ACKNOWLEDGED. ACCESSING DATA FROM PROVIDED HOST USER…"_

_A choked gasp comes from my throat as the wires in my ears extend further inside me, breaking past the eardrums and into my brain…_

* * *

… As I wake up to the familiar smell and feel of damp concrete. My eyes water with loss of focus and tears of pain, a moan from my lips filling the void within my ears quite nicely. Once again, I am forced to get up on all fours, only this time I have an aching head instead of an aching throat. Then again, did I actually drink any water while I was here, or was I just too dehydrated to notice it?

I shake my head to clear my brain of these boggling questions, only to have my vision start looping from the fluids in my inner ear sloshing around. Why I knew that made me wonder exactly how real that dream had been. It had been a dream, right, not some kind of crazed vision of mechanical torture? Then again, there had been a Duel Runner frame designated under the name on my dog tag, so it could have been a vision of my past.

My past must have been screwed up for something like that to ever happen…

My inner monologue is broken by the sight of Nervin racing down the station's stairs. His face shows excitement, perhaps too much excitement for the current situation. Had he found something worthwhile amongst the scrap heaps of Satellite?

"Hey, Samuel," he greets while catching his breath. "You feeling better?"

"Much, actually," I respond without trying to sound as confused as I was feeling. "What's the rush?"

"Oh, right," he begins before composing himself. "Yusei and the others told us of what you told him late last night. Let me just say that we're sorry; Our tempers got the better of us, and we were watching on of Jack Atlas's performances." The way he says 'Jack Atlas' makes me question just how much history he and the rest of Yusei's friends had with the Duelist.

"Now, for the main thing," he continues with renewed energy. "I've found someone who's willing to sell a D-Wheel for you! He lives about six blocks west from here, at an abandoned warehouse with his friends. He's had the offer up for a day or two, but no one's come looking yet. Except for me, of course. His prices are actually quite cheap compared to the parts shops around here!"

I mull this information over silently; this offer coming out of the blue seems suspicious, but if what Yusei had said about my potential of being a 'Turbo Duelist' was true, then I would need the Runner to complete what I think is the common image of such a person. Suspicion or not, this was a chance I wasn't going to turn away if it meant making a better image for myself.

"Alright, Nervin," I say after clearing my throat of morning breath, "Let's check this out. Will I have to use this 'DP' I've heard about?"

"Yeah, it's the common currency here instead of cash," Nervin responds with a knowing flicker in his eyes. "Yusei had also said you had gotten an anonymous transfer of DP to your Duel Disk; seems like someone wants to help you out in making a living here!"

"Help or hinder, I don't know..." I mutter this to myself as I follow Nervin out of the subway station and into the light of a surprisingly sunny day in Satellite.

* * *

After following Nervin for 20 minutes down several blocks of similar scenes to what I had seen when I walked with Rally yesterday, Nervin perks up and points at a large warehouse hustled between two former apartment complexes. The warehouse is worn brick with a roof of sheet metal and one large door of reinforced wood and metal bars.

A man who seems to be trying out for the punk Duelist look stands outside this door, wearing a brown vest with several buttons over a green shirt and has a blond mohawk hair jutting from his head. A Duel Disk the same design as the rest I had seen around Satellite is attached around his left arm. A silver necklace hangs from his neck and shines about as clear as the expression on his face; it looks like it's trying it's hardest to share genuine care, but the smile doesn't have the same visual appeal. Doubt starts to rise in my mind but I shut it down with the resolve to finish this through.

"Hey, Kuroe," Nervin addresses the man in a cheerful tone. "I've found someone who's interested in that D-Wheel you were selling. Samuel here would like to make a deal."

"You, huh?" Kuroe is quick to glance me over, the smile never breaking as he does so. "You're interested in that Wheel?" The doubt from before starts trickling back, but I keep my emotions down for now, giving a curt nod in response to his question.

"Well," he continues, "I can sell it to you for a very cheap price; 1,000 DP. How does that sound to you?" I open up my Duel Disk Account and double-check my balance, seeing I had more than 5 times that much, including the 'anonymous' transfer that had occurred last night.

"That's enough," I respond before raising an eyebrow at Kuroe's unchanging face. "That is, if you don't have any other bargains to add to the pot."

"Well, how about this, then," Kuroe responds quickly with the glint of a greedy man. "You two are cooped up in the old subway station nearby, right? Since I'm in such a good mood today, I'll have my boys deliver it to the station for you, at no extra cost. How's that for a bargain?"

"That will do exquisitely," I say with a flourishing bow. Kuroe grins even wider as he accesses his Duel Disk display and sends a transfer request for the required amount to my account. Seeing the message on my display, I approve the request with the press of a button.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Samuel," Kuroe says strangely as the transfer is electronically sent from my account to his. I only nod back with a smile, feeling like a patsy businessman making a successful venture into high-stakes territory.

"Well then," Nervin says with a smile. "Things turned out better than I thought they would! Let's get going; I can show you the nearby area if you're interested." I nod again, choosing to remain silent and prevent the doubt now roaring in my stomach from showing.

* * *

About an hour later, judging by the position of the sun against the day's pollution, I reach the subway entrance ahead of Nervin, who had stopped at a parts store he said Yusei went to from time to time. Apparently, he had to make a quick purchase for the gang's power supply, but I didn't want to inquire too deeply into it. I finger a rusty water canteen in my hands, having 'liberated' it from outside the store and deposited all the water within it before. Now to find some sort of cooler or tap that wasn't polluted by the amount of factory waste…

Stepping down into the dark station, I quickly notice a large D-Wheel with the same two-wheeled design Yusei's own Wheel has. The big differences were the white color design and the lack of an upper prong, the seat having no backrest for the rider. A thrill went through me as I assume this to be my delivered D-Wheel, my hands itching in anticipation of what this Runner would look like. Placing a hand on the side of the vehicle, I jump back as static electricity arcs onto my fingers for a brief moment. The question of how safely this Runner was transported comes to mind, as well as the growing notion that something wasn't right with how the Wheel looked. The solution is beyond my grasp, though…

The sound of footsteps approaching makes me turn back towards the station stairs and see Nervin coming down but without any extra parts from his visit to the store.

"Hey," he quickly comments while pointing at the Wheel. "Is that the D-Wheel?"

"It seems like it," I respond while trying to keep my returning doubts down. "I think you or Yusei should look through it before I test it, though."

"Oh, I can do that," Nervin says before walking to the Runner and inspecting it. I hear mutterings of "frame shape" and "average body scheme" as he walks around the D-Wheel and looks at each aspect carefully. As he takes a second look at the inner frame behind the seat, he stops and looks even closer at that area. My blood starts to turn cold in worry; was something important missing that was required for the Runner to function? My lack of memories keep me from knowing how these vehicles work, and the recent visions weren't helping any.

"What the heck?!" Nervin suddenly blurts out as he jerks back from the Wheel. "There's no engine here! This is the usual spot where an engine would go in the Wheel…" Pausing, he looks at the front end of the Wheel, stopping at a large space before the seat. I walk over silently and take a look as well, noticing a gap between the frame above the frontal wheel and the rider's handgrips.

"No CPU either?!" Nervin announces before moaning in despair and covering his face with his hands. "This is just a D-Wheel frame! No wonder Kuroe sold it at such a cheap price! We've been scammed!"

My throat locks up as anger instinctively begins to boil inside me; I knew we shouldn't have trusted that punk wannabe! His face said it all; he was a scammer who had tricked us out of a good D-Wheel to make a few DP for himself. My fists clench as I try to keep my emotions down; it won't do anyone any good if I raged out now, and I would probably damage the D-Wheel's frame I had just purchased for myself. Looking over to Nervin, I was shocked to see an equal level of anger simmering on his face.

"Oooh, that lowlife Kuroe!" He says with a deep frown. "Why didn't I suspect he'd try this? I should have been more careful!" He then turns to me and bows deeply in apology.

"I'm really, really sorry for this, Samuel," he confesses. "This is my fault. But I'm going to go and set things right with Kuroe; I'll make sure he gives us a better deal and doesn't mess with anyone else again!"

Before I can respond, Nervin whirls around and races back up the stairs. I stand motionless for a few moments, blinking in surprise at the quick resolve of my friend. Then utter horror sets in as I realize just what Nervin's trying to do; challenging a man who looked like that about a faulty purchase would probably lead to a fight to say the least. Nervin could be killed trying to help me; I couldn't let that happen! This was my problem, so I should solve it with my friend's by my side, not have them race in blindly and solve it for me! I have to stop him or help him, whichever becomes more important!

* * *

Racing up and outside, my worry grows as I see Nervin is nowhere in sight. Knowing where he's going, I am struck with a choice; do I rush in and attempt to save Nervin before he gets potentially harmed, or do I wait to inform Yusei and the others of the incident and get their help? My head believes it would be better to get help before I approach Kuroe, but my gut instinct and anger say to rescue Nervin now before he gets into too much danger. Basically, this is a balance of risk against reward, and I don't know which option was better.

Eventually, my rising anger at Kuroe's shady dealings and my own ineptitude make a decision made my choice for me. My body suddenly charges forward, racing down the street in an almost blind rage before turning into a connecting alleyway on the same route Nervin and I had gone through earlier today. Taking twist and turns on an instinctual level, I soon found myself in front of the same warehouse, Kuroe standing guard once again with a smaller smile on his face than before. Near him are two boys talking idly to one another but stop once they see my enraged presence.

"Kuroe," I announce while advancing on his position. "I've come to state a complaint about the D-Wheel you sold me, as well as inquire about the location of my friend Nervin."

"Oh, so you want to complain, too?" He laughs like a classic gangster at me, my anger growing at his now-snobbish attitude. "Yeah, your pal Nervin came by and complained about the D-Wheel, but he's talking with our leader now about being kinder to others. I don't think you want to disturb them."

"Then you are holding him hostage," I quickly analyze as I stop a few feet in front of him. "You will let me pass this instant to see him!"

"You think I'm just gonna let you walk on in? Not a chance! This isn't New Domino City, kid; we aren't rich enough to do what we want in the world. Those who let themselves get walked on will lose everything out here."

"Survival of the fittest, huh?" My anger almost reaches boiling point as I lose further respect for Kuroe's judgment. My mind suddenly sees him for what he actually is; a common street rat, a thug who does anything to make his own life better.

"You sicken me, you know that?" The verbal acid in my statement makes Kuroe's smile almost break completely, the two boys quickly vacating the area before things got too ugly to watch.

"Sickness is a common trait in Satellite," Kuroe replies darkly. At seeing my raised eyebrow, he chuckles. "You didn't think I would make such a deal without some extra benefit for myself? You've got a D-Wheel frame — there's enough scrap around this place to make your own engine and CPU!"

"If that's true, then you should have stated the lacking objects when the purchase was first made," I rebut with narrowed eyes. "Since you didn't, I have the legal right, as a customer, to state a complaint for lack of knowledge about the purchase." Part of me grew angry at the fact I am explaining this like a court case when I should really just get him out of the way.

"Legal right?! That's a laugh!" Kuroe does laugh after he says this, annoying me further at his antics. "There's no 'legal right' in Satellite, even with 'Sector Security' abusing the laws they made themselves; its make or break out here, and you've gotta be mean at times to survive! Now grow up and go back to your other friends, they'll actually listen to your concerns."

"THAT'S IT!" I roar as I lunge at Kuroe with blinding speed, grabbing him and lifting him off the ground before slamming his body hard against the metal door. "You tell me where Nervin is right now, or I will show you just how 'mean' I can really be!"

Before I can continue my intimidation, Kuroe shoves me onto the rubble with sudden strength, breaking my grip on him while humiliating me in the process. I jump up with gnashing teeth to see the punk lookalike readying his Duel Disk and entering a Duel stance similar to Nervin's when I had Dueled him.

"How about we settle this like Duelists," he offers. "You win, and I'll let you inside to rescue your friend. You lose and you leave without coming back for any reason. We can hurl as much holographic monster attacks as we want without me having to spill your blood all over this nice street. If you're gonna continue being this angry, you are going to be well acquainted with the ground real soon." I shoot proverbial daggers into his eyes but hold myself from attacking like a deranged carnivore, readying my own Duel Disk instead.

"You haven't even begun to see how angry I can be," I say as my anger moves to my chest and ignites a roaring flame within. Kuroe's smile is mostly gone, to my delight, but he still acts confident against my enraged self. We draw our initial hands, each casting sharp glares at the other in order to test their mettle in the face of a challenge.

'_Nervin…_' I think as I take a deep breath, '_Hang on. I'm coming to save you!_'

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Kuroe: 4000 LP]**

"Since I'm being challenged," Kuroe announces, "I'll be going first!" He draws a sixth card to his hand, looking at it for a few moments before his smile grows even more. I swallow heavily as I look at my hand; there weren't any winning moves in this set, which would hurt if he got field control with his Deck.

"I'll kick this off with Dark Elf in Attack Mode!" After Kuroe says this and places the card on his Disk, a aquamarine–robed maiden with an ornate golden headdress appears in a flash of black fire. The maiden's hair waves in shades of indigo, her chocolate–colored skin and ruby red lips showing her beauty to any who would observe her. Her eyes remain closed, possibly to block out the material world from her magical self **(DARK, Spellcaster, 2000 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"After that, I'll Set two cards face-down," Kuroe finishes up. "Let's see what you can do against my Elf."

"Oh, you'll soon see," I reply as I draw my sixth card. Looking at my hand again, I realize I can't do that much against his field; the Elf is too high in Attack Points for most of my lower LVL monsters to defeat without effects boosting them. There is one option, though, but doing so would put me at huge disadvantage if it failed. Well, I have to defeat this guy one way or another; Nervin is in trouble and he is holding me back!

"I Summon Snitch in Attack Mode!" I cry out seconds before a strange apparition appears on my field. Looking like a cluster of yellow blocks against the gray field, the cluster constantly shifts from one form to another as if it couldn't keep one form for very long **(DARK, Program/Tuner, 1000 ATK, 800 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"THAT card's your big play?" Kuroe laughs his head off when he sees my monster's stats, "It's far too weak to beat my Elf!"

"Well, I'm not going to attack your Elf," I respond as I activate another card with the image of a cloned android dressed in punk-style riding a hoverbike through a futuristic cityscape and clearly enjoying the journey. "I play the Spell Card Early Bird! This allows Snitch to attack twice this Battle Phase and attack you directly for the first attack!"

Snitch glows with a white aura as its form shifts even faster than before with the additional programming. A moment later, to my surprise, a humanoid specter grabs onto the program's form and violently holds it in place.

"I can't let your Spell go unchecked," Kuroe explains with his usual grin as I saw an activated card on his field showing the same specter sucking the life out of a man. "Counter Trap; Magic Drain! Now your Early Bird is negated and destroyed unless you discard one Spell Card from your hand. Think of this like a second business deal, but with better results if you comply."

I let loose a growl before showing the Notoriety Spell in my hand to him and placing it in the Graveyard slot of my Disk. The Trap shatters as the specter vanishes into the ground with an echoing howl, its energy sated.

"Battle," I call out. "Snitch attacks you directly through Early Bird's effect! Shifting Seizure!" The program quickly begins to flash brightly, colors dancing around itself like an old disco light show as it phases through the robed elf and strikes Kuroe across the cheek. Kuroe stumbles back in reaction but I see him pause when he didn't feel any pain with the attack. He grows more surprised when his Elf is pulled by Snitch's lights to my field, her eyes glowing yellow and glazed over like the deep ocean.

"What happened?" Kuroe shouts at me. "What did you do to my Elf?"

"Snitch's effect," I carefully explain. "If it would deal Battle Damage to you, I can prevent the Damage and take control of a monster you control until the End Phase. Dark Elf, attack Kuroe direct—"

I stop my declaration as a burning sensation spreads over my body, the Elf holding a raised hand burning with black fire as the fire grew from my energies **(Samuel: 4000—3000 LP)**. I hear Kuroe's laugh as the pain numbs away, the fire inside me burning almost as bright as the flame in the Elf's manicured hand.

"Guess you didn't know about Dark Elf's effect," Kuroe finally announces. "Whenever she attacks, her controller has to pay 1000 Life Points. Not what you planned, hmm?"

The only response I give is a pointing finger and the words "Mystic Flame!" The Elf instantly launches the wielded fire at Kuroe, but a strange arcane circle appears suddenly and holds the flame in place.

"Here's my other Trap," Kuroe chuckles. "Magician's Circle! Since a Spellcaster-Type monster is attacking, both of us can Special Summon a Spellcaster from our Decks in Attack Mode. I was originally going to use it to extend my own attacks, but defending against yours works just fine. I Special Summon a second Dark Elf in Attack Mode!"

So saying, a second maiden, identical to the first except for her brighter–colored hair, appears on his field. I know that my Deck didn't have Spellcaster Monsters, so I wordlessly command my Snitched Dark Elf to attack Kuroe's new Dark Elf instead, the two maidens launching waves of fire at one another and equally losing the battle.

"Don't think I'm done yet," I mutter darkly. "Due to Early Bird's effects, Snitch can attack a second time this turn, and now that your cards are all cleared out, nothing will stop this attack! Shifting Seizure!" The program flashes and slams into Kuroe again, this time dealing actual virtual damage (Kuroe: 4000—3000 LP). I take a strange delight in seeing his reaction to actual simulated pain. It's probably the closest I can get to dealing him actual justice for his wrongs without spilling blood.

"With that done," I finish up, "I Set one card face-down. Your turn." I keep a straight face as the card is Set; if I played this right, I could probably gain the upper hand in this Duel. If this plan failed, Nervin will probably be in a lot more trouble…

**[ROUND 2] [Samuel: 3000 LP/Kuroe: 3000 LP]**

"So you've got some neat tricks," Kuroe comments as he draws for his turn and looks at his hand of four cards. "That doesn't mean you're going to win! I Summon Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode!" A flash of lightning follows this statement before a solemn–faced magician stepped onto the field. His robes were black mixed with diamond chest plate and large blue shoulder pads, a simple staff with a glowing blue orb and a simplistic headdress that helped shroud his eyes from view **(DARK, Spellcaster, 1900 ATK/1700 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Magical Blast! This deals you 200 points of Damage for each Spellcaster–Type monster I control." A massive sphere of blue and red energy appears on the end of the magician's staff before it is fired at me. I shield myself with my Duel Disk as the sphere explodes upon impact **(Samuel: 3000—2800 LP)**. Simulated pain flares across my arms and hands as I try to keep my anger down enough to Duel skillfully. A growing part of me is getting angry, though…

"Now for my Magician's effect," Kuroe continues as his monster glows a dark flaming purple. "Each time a Spell Card is activated, this guy gains a Spell Counter. Once he reaches his full set, I'll be able to Summon my Deck's most powerful monster! Now, battle! Attack Snitch with Dark Magic Blast!" As the aura dissipates **(Spell Counter: 1)**, the magician wordlessly raises his staff as a sphere of crackling black energy coalesces on the instrument's end.

Once the sphere reaches the diameter of a large wheel, it is fired at my program with a _whoosh_ of arcane winds. Midway in its travel, though, the field suddenly turns black as several red lights shine on the magician's form, the sphere dissipating away as its energy is erased. Kuroe looks in surprise at this change, glaring at a flipped card on my field showing the image of an X-rayed dog with several warning arrows pointing at various parts of its body.

"Quick–Play Spell Card," I explain. "Emergency Shutdown! This allows me to change your monster's Battle Position for the rest of the Battle Phase." The man is forced to kneel as the card takes effect, letting me breathe a small sigh of relief even as the same purple fire glows around him **(Spell Counter: 2)**. The plan has worked out after all; Now I just have to hope that I can sculpt out a win despite the few cards in my hand. But Kuroe has few cards in his hand as well…

Is he planning something big on his next turn, or is he bluffing me to charge right into a game-ending Trap? Then again, Kuroe's expression showed that he had not planned for that to happen. Was this the extent of his strategic thinking?

"Don't think that'll save you," he comments sharply. "If anything, it helped me by giving my Magician another Spell Counter, and I've still got quite a good amount of Life Points to spare. I'll Set one more card facedown and see if you can do any better." As the Set Card appears on his field, I see Kuroe's anger dissipate into calmed aggression. He seems to be confident of his current positon.

I wordlessly draw a card for my turn, looking at the four cards in my hand with growing concern as I realize I can't win this turn. The anger inside me seems passive for now, but I can still feel its presence, waiting for the earliest opportunity to burst forth and make me tear Kuroe apart. But I can't: not while we have near-equal Life Points. I just have to find a way to get around his cards for another round…

"I Tribute Snitch to Advance Summon Ken "Express" Tenma in Attack Mode!" The yellow–blocked program seems to fold into itself before changing into a humanoid form. This form morphs into an android with electric blue hair, visible lines of robotic plating on its tanned skin, bright white eyes with black pupils and a red blazer over a white shirt, sky blue pants and red running shoes. His hair was gelled back to represent spikes and his face carries a cocky expression similar to Kuroe's own punk style as he shifts on his feet like he is about to start sprinting to an unseen finish line **(WIND, Machine/Clone, 2400 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 5)**.

"Battle! Ken attacks Skilled Dark Magician! Parkour Punishment!" The clone leaps forward and spins around before aiming a devastating kick at the kneeling magician, slamming its foot into the robed man's face as a digital snap is heard from the impact. The magician vanishes into digital pixels as the clone backflips onto my field with a satisfied grin, its shoe slightly caked in digital blood from kicking someone's face in.

"I Set one card facedown," I conclude, "and end my turn." I avoid glancing at this new card, not wanting to give anything away to Kuroe. I'm surprised to not see his Set card be activated when my monster had attacked; Is that card a bluff, or have I overestimated on Kuroe's thinking under pressure?

**[ROUND 3] [Samuel: 2800 LP/Kuroe: 3000 LP]**

"Draw!" Kuroe quickly pulls the top card off of his Deck, a fiendish grin breaking out on his face as he looks over the two cards in his hand. He quickly places the one he just drew onto his Duel Disk, the image showing a strange purple curtain with an inscribed pentagram symbol. The curtain starts to open with billowing winds as a deep purple aura surrounds Kuroe's body.

"I activate the Spell Dark Magic Curtain!" Kuroe's excitement makes my stomach freeze over as dark purple mist begins to spread out from the curtain. Kuroe's Life Points suddenly drop with him clutching his stomach **(Kuroe: 3000–1500 LP)**, but his grin doesn't fade away. I then see a green staff with a white–green jewel inside, much more ornately designed than Skilled Dark Magician's was; is this Kuroe's trump card finally coming to play?

"I pay half my Life Points," Kuroe explains quickly, "In order to Special Summon my Deck's most powerful monster, a monster that has stood the test of time from the original King of Games, Yugi Muto! Come on out, DARK MAGICIAN!"

At these words, a man in a strange mix of purple armor and robe leaps from the curtain clutching the same staff I had seen seconds before in his right hand. In full view, the staff is extremely intricate, seemingly carved from a single piece of material. The robe/armor moves seamlessly despite there being countless pieces of it on the man's body. His face is almost playful, light green eyes shining with amusement at my ever wanting to challenge him **(DARK, Spellcaster, 2500 ATK/2100 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"D...Dark Magician?" I stutter in awe. "How do you own that card? It used to be the King of Game's personal best monster!"

"Now it's mine!" Kuroe laughs with triumph. "This card took a lot of searching and backhanded trust to get, much more to build a Deck around him, but it was well worth it. Now I have the King of Game's personal copy of one of the most powerful Duel Monsters at my command: This card alone is more powerful than just about anything a Satellite could put together. So, now that you've seen my Deck's powerhouse, are you having second thoughts about challenging me?" Kuroe's face seems drunk with power as he asks this question, causing me to instinctively adopt a more defensive stance.

"Suit yourself," Kuroe says as his Set card flips upward to show Dark Magician launching a huge ball of purple and blue magic at a distant foe. "I guess I'll have to force you into submission with the Dark Magic Attack Spell Card! Since I control a 'Dark Magician', this card destroys all of your Spell and Trap Cards!"

"NO!" I scream, but it is too late. Dark Magician raises his staff and summons a sphere the same color as on the Spell Card, the energy arcing in bursts of digital lightning. With a grunt, he heaves the sphere towards me: Ken dives out of the way as my Set Card is obliterated by the magic projectile.

"Next," Kuroe continues as he activated the final card in his hand, a Spell showing a strange book with metal clasps and a pair of white feathers above a green jewel. "I play the Equip Spell Magic Formula! This gives Dark Magician 700 extra ATK Points! What's more, when this card is sent to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points!" The same book suddenly appears before Dark Magician, who smiles before opening it to a certain page as green energy flows into his staff and empowering it further **(ATK: 2500-3200)**.

"Battle!" Kuroe calls out once again. "Dark Magician attacks Ken! Dark Magic Attack!" The magician lowers his staff for a moment before thrusting his free hand forward with open palm. The world's colors turn inverted, an intense wave of sound piercing my eardrums as Ken screams in agony before dissolving away **(Samuel: 2800–2000 LP)**. Everything returns to normal a few moments later but my ears still ring with the power of one of the oldest printed Duel Monsters.

"Ha! You're shaking in your boots!" Kuroe quickly points out the visible awe and/or terror on my face. "You're terrified of my monster! There's no way you can win now, so I'll end my turn here. Draw your last weakling card so I can close this little deal."

As those words reach my ears, the anger within my chest finally bursts free, filling my limbs with fire and adrenaline. I yell out a wordless cry as my mind focuses completely on defeating this opponent. He insults me as a Duelist, insults me as a weaker person, and insults the very King of Games by using his best monster for such selfish means! This can't go unchecked. This can't be allowed. But how can I stop him?!

'_Alright, Deck,_' I think to my Deck as I grasp its top card and close my eyes in concentration. '_I don't know how you fully work yet, but you've got me through every Duel so far. But this guy is worse than those Duelists; he treats cards as nothing more than tools for his own self – gain. Please, help me stop him. Help me save my friend. Help me WIN_!'

"DRAW!" I bellow as I draw for the turn, my arm stiffening as a tingle of joy runs through me. I look at the card from the corner of my eye and quickly see that it will help me win. All I have to do is let him think he has me beat…

"I Set one card facedown," I say with confidence. "Turn End."

**[ROUND 4] [Samuel: 2000 LP/Kuroe: 1500 LP]**

"THAT's it?! That's all you're going to do after yelling like a maniac?!" Kuroe howls with laughter as he draws his card for the turn, not even looking at it before motioning at Dark Magician. "If that's all you've got, then you're done! Dark Magician, finish this kid off! Dark Magic Attack!"

The spellcaster quickly summons thrusts his hand forward again, the same sound from before reaching my ears. This time, however, the battlefield suddenly shakes as if in an earthquake. Then, before anyone can blink, the concrete below us and the offensive magical energy are suddenly sucked into a digital black hole! Kuroe shouts in surprise as the maelstrom expands across the field, a garbled cacophony of roars, growls and screams emerging from within its darkness.

"Trap Card," I yell at the top of my voice against the storm. "Singularity! Since you are attacking me directly, this card prevents all Battle Damage dealt and destroys one card you control for every 500 Life Points I would have lost! Even though you have less cards than damage, I can destroy as many as possible! Dark Magician, be free from this punk's tyranny!"

The magician silently resists the pull of the anomaly but eventually falls into its grip, the tome also being sucked within the infinite blackness. As the legendary spellcaster vanishes into the darkness, the cards in my hand are flung from my grasp, each one glowing yellow before flying into the void. The storm then gives one final gurgle before it spits out the concrete to its former position.

"As a side effect of using Singularity," I finish with heaving breath at my earlier outburst, "You get to banish up to 3 cards from my hand: There were less than that number, so the rest of my hand was banished. However, you probably have nothing to play yourself, do you?" Kuroe huffs like a child, tears glimmering in his eyes before he nods curtly. A brief image of the tome appears by Kuroe as its final benefit occurs for its former user **(Kuroe: 1500 – 2500 LP)**.

"I draw." I draw a card to my empty hand, looking at it briefly before a smile appears on my face. "I Summon Rielle "Kit" Peddler in Attack Mode." The cyborg girl appears in a meditative state, but her eyes are locked on Kuroe's unlike when she had fought against Rally **(ATK: 1800)**. This brings a curious glance to my eye––is she aware of my earlier emotions, or was this a programmed appearance for her? Whatever the case, I grow happy at seeing her presence, her silent form a contrast to my earlier rage. Speaking of…

"Battle! Rielle attacks you directly! Transcended Termination!" The girl's hands spin like before, this time forming a digital spear instead of a sphere. The projectile proved as dangerous as a real spear, though, as Kuroe quickly finds out when said spear phases through his gut **(Kuroe: 2500 – 700 LP)**. "My turn ends there."

Kuroe silently draws another card, glancing at briefly before lowering his head in shame, probably still amazed that the legendary Dark Magician could be so easily destroyed. For the first time since I saw him, I feel a tinge of sorrow at this man––he's doing what he believed was important to survive. But, is such usage of power correct: I don't know for sure what code of morality was correct, but my gut is telling me his ideals are incorrect and false. Since my gut feelings have proven correct so far, I choose to continue this trust as Kuroe chooses to flip me the bird as a signal for me to take my turn. His field was still bare, completely open to my attacks.

Drawing my card whilst ignoring his final inappropriate gesture, I see Rielle turn her head towards mine, her left eye locking at mine as if in question of what to do. I nod with a smile with what I hope is the right answer, and am surprised to see her nod back before forming a second digital spear in her hands. One throw later and Kuroe fell to the ground with a spear through his side, a groan of pity or sorrow reaching my ears **(Kuroe: 700 – 0 LP) [DUEL END]**.

* * *

Before I can move, my anger vanishes as a small wave of calm enters my mind. My eyelids flutter as I feel the tension in my limbs that my earlier rage had caused become apparent before draining away as if being washed by water.

"_Be calm, Netrunner,_" I hear a young female voice say in my ears. "_Violence is not the answer. We shall help you as you have so asked, but we, in turn, ask that you remain at peace. Only then will you see our true power._" Dazed, I slowly look around me to find the source of the voice, noticing Rielle wearing the tiniest smile as her form returns to holographic nothingness. Turning back to Kuroe, I see him stand up and move to one side of the warehouse door behind him.

"I don't want to do this," he says with barely restrained anger, "but you've beaten me and my Deck's most powerful cards. I'll let you in to find your friend. If you see anyone along the way, though, you'll have to stop them yourself." A click reaches my ears as the warehouse door slides open, revealing a small room stacked with boxes along either side wall and a visible door at the far end. I take one last glance at Kuroe: He had kept such a strong attitude when falsely selling me a D-Wheel frame, he had probably been confident when Nervin had come to complain and he had thought of me to be weak when I boldly challenged me. But now, he just seems sad, like he's lost the purpose of his life and he has to find something else to be fully happy; I couldn't really tell.

I turn away with no further comment, my mind now focusing on finding Nervin and rescuing him from his captors. I feel ready to fight whatever else will stand in my way…

* * *

**Alright, there's your Duel! Happy now?!**

(Awkward silence from Jack) Well, it'll do for now. But it could have been better.

**It can ALWAYS be better! Can't you be more descriptive?! And that goes for all you readers, too. If you have a criticism with my work, EXPLAIN IT! Be detailed! The longer your explanation, the easier it will be for me to make it better for you! I NEED FEEDBACK, PEOPLE! (Heavy breaths while snorting fire)**

Alright, I'm going to leave for now. You... You just update when you can. (Gets into Wheel of Fortune Runner and races away)

**(Snort) Always DID think his attitude was too snooty for his own good. Now, once again, let me know what you think of the story so far, comments and REASONABLE criticisms are allowed. I should go before I get too angry with you.**

**Draconos is taking off...to clear his mind!**


	5. C5: Rescue Mission! The Deadly Dragon!

**Alright ... hey guys. I've had some time to think over my emotions in last chapter's A.N, and I realize I've been a little harsh with you all considering feedback since the chapter reformatting. **

**Some of the previous readers have chosen not to review later chapters; I guess you all are just moving on to other stories, and that's fine. We ARE writers here, after all...**

**I guess I was harsh because I just wanted some more review/criticism/participation from you all, especially considering my work load preventing me from updating quickly. I now realize that I can't do that without provoking SERIOUS problems for my reputation as a writer on this site. So, I'm VERY SORRY for all that.**

**Jack has left (probably a good idea), so it's just me here for this Chapter's Questions. There weren't many...**

_Unidentified Guest: About the lack of a Dark Magician in Kuroe's Deck, I am following the OFFICIAL DECK LISTS for the Stardust Accelerator characters in these Duels. I am checking both Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia and an official FAQ of the game for these Decks. Both of them listed Dark Magician as a monster in the Deck, so that's why that's there._

_Unidentified Guest: Thanks for the continued love! I do hope you'll continue enjoying the story!_

**That's all for the Questions. Let's drop the usual DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC and duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

I weave between piles of boxes scattered around the warehouse floor, a mixture of fear and joy racing through me. The former is for what else I'll have to face before I am able to rescue Nervin from this gang's clutches, while the latter is considering my prior victory over Kuroe's Deck. The anger from before has completely faded—I suspected this to be Rielle's doing because of the calming sensation that had occurred, but my mental logic said this idea was impossible. A Duel Monsters card shouldn't be able to speak in the human tongue, and especially shouldn't have psychic control over human emotions.

But what had happened back there … when Rielle seemingly spoke to me without actually 'speaking' … my heart is saying that was real. An internal conflict begins to form inside me, making me lose my concentration and walk right into the closed door at the end of the warehouse floor.

Rubbing my nose from the impact with a hiss of pain as the conflict vanishes into my subconscious memory, I quickly open the door and see a stairway on the left side of a smaller chamber with a few more crates. The stairway seems rusty but stable to my eye, a single window at the upper level letting sunlight in and revealing a large amount of dust particles floating in the air. As I enter, closing the door behind me as silently as possible, my eyes quickly lock on a man sitting as if asleep by the bottom of the stairs, his head down and arms across his chest.

A Duel Disk like all the others I have seen in Satellite so far was attached to his left arm. The chair he leans back against is a simple plastic chair with mild cushioning; nothing special to be seen. His clothing and hairstyle match Kuroe's to the fabric design and gel placement, save for the dark blue hair dye that replaces Kuroe's blond. I close the door as silently as I can and move towards the stairs with quiet steps.

Unfortunately for my lucky streak, the wailing of a nearby siren snaps the man awake just as I am about to pass his chair. We stare at each other for the briefest of moments before he snaps upright and charges at me with raised fists. I jump back and hold my arms for a potential fistfight, only to have him pause before he reaches me.

"What's someone like you doing here?" he asks angrily. "This is our ground!"

"Kuroe let me in from his post at the door," I explain as calmly as I can under the circumstances. "Your leader is 'speaking to' a friend of mine named Nervin here. Nervin had come complaining about a D-Wheel we bought from you guys; I'm here to get him out of your clutches."

"Oh, you mean the guy with dreadlock-styled hair and kooky glasses? Yeah, he came by here with complaints about some D-Wheel. You're friends with him, eh? Well, you can't see him now: Our leader is giving him a thorough talking-to. You can speak to him through me, Ida; I'm the second-in-command of our turf."

"Then let me you warn him through you that I am not leaving here without Nervin," I warn with narrowed eyes. "Now let me pass so I can get him back with his friends."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here!" Ida says sharply. "If you aren't going to leave nicely in return, then I'll have to beat you down in a Duel!" He readies his Duel Disk and stands braced for battle. I look at him for a moment before I laugh out loud, readying my own Disk in response.

"How do you think I got past Kuroe?" I respond with what I hope is a dark grin as we both draw our initial hands. "Bring it on!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Ida: 4000 LP]**

"Get ready, Ida!" I call as I draw my first card, confidence brimming inside me. "I Set a monster face-down! And…that'll do it."

"That's it?" Ida questions as he draws for his turn. "I've seen better moves in my sleep! Here's a move for you! I Summon Spear Dragon in Attack Mode!" A cry sounds through the room as a dragon with large blue wings, small feet, blue scales and a white underbelly swoops onto the field. Two tiny purple eyes glare at me as it raises its obscenely speared nose and mouth threateningly in my direction **(WIND, Dragon, 1900 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Battle!" Ida says with a grin. "Spear Dragon, attack his Set monster! Piercing Pounce!" The dragon shrieks before leaping into the air and diving towards my field. The Set card image morphs into the image of a digital keyhole, glowing red as it turns solid. A _prang_ echoes across the field as the dragon's force is repelled by a superior Defense **(DEF: 2100)**, the beast flying back to Ida's field and sprawling on the ground. Ida's jaw drops slightly as he sees the attack fail, and then it rises back up in confusion as he notices the lack of Battle Damage being dealt.

"A small side-effect of the Keyhole Program," I explain at seeing his expression. "All Battle Damage dealt by and through it is reduced to 0. Consider yourself lucky." Ida frowns slightly at me as he seems to get the pun. "If I judge from your lack of surprise at the resolution of this Battle, Spear Dragon has an effect of its own."

"You're right," Ida responds as the mentioned dragon rises back to a standing position, shielding itself with its wings as it turns completely blue. "When Spear Dragon attacks, it switches to Defense Mode to protect my Life Points." I raise an eyebrow at the notion that his monster lacks any reasonable Defense at all **(DEF: 0)**, but I assume he has some sort of plan. "I'll Set a card face-down, and then activate the Spell Foolish Burial!" The image shows a hand with a shovel bursting out of a grave, possibly intent on freeing itself from its earthen confines.

"This card's simple enough for someone like you to understand," Ida says with a cheeky smirk as I frown at his attitude. "I simply send a monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, shuffling my Deck afterwards." Ida quickly selects the desired monster from his Deck, dropping it into the Graveyard slot. "I'll end my turn here."

**[ROUND 2] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Ida: 4000 LP]**

"Our fields seem relatively similar," I comment as I draw for the turn, scanning my six cards for strategies. My eyes catch a familiar face, filling me with confidence as I see a good play in mind. "I Summon Rielle 'Kit' Peddler in Attack Mode!" The android girl emerges from cyberspace in the same position as always, her eyes closed as if in concentration **(ATK: 1800)**.

"Keyhole's effect," I announce with a smile. "During my Main Phase 1, I can select another monster I control with the lowest ATK, and that monster can attack your Life Points directly. Since Rielle is the only other monster, she'll be the target!" Rielle's eyes open as she stands upright before walking behind Keyhole. The program changes to a clear white and unlocks itself like a door with the correct key.

"Battle! Rielle attacks you directly! Transcended Termination!" Rielle quickly dives into Keyhole, vanishing from sight. A second later, a white flash appears beside Ida before Rielle appears and slams a digital spear into his Duel Disk. The spear phases through the Disk and causes sparks to fly **(Ida: 4000-2200 LP)**. Before either of us can blink, Rielle is back on my field and Keyhole has returned to its original color.

"Since I just dealt you Battle Damage, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster Expert Schedule Analyzer in Attack Mode through its effect!" The silhouette of a digitized human head flashes before six digital human heads of different ages and all wearing futuristic goggles appear on my field, each pair of goggles flashing with the arrival of new data **(LIGHT, Program/Tuner, 1600 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 4)**. I see Ida swallow and step back slightly as all the heads turn to face him—was he that freaked out by this card? Shaking my head slightly to clear this question from my mind, I focus on the Duel at hand with an intimidating wave of my hand.

"Analyzer," I call out. "Attack Spear Dragon! Analyzed Assault!" The heads rise as one and charge towards the beast, flying in a circle around it while shooting beams of light from their goggles. In a matter of seconds, the dragon cries out in pain before bursting into pixels, the heads returning to my field with goggles flashing again at the victory. Ida still looks freaked out to my eye, but I pay it no major interest as I continue with my turn.

"I Set two Spell and Trap Cards face-down," I finish. "It's your -" Before I can finish, Ida presses a button on his Duel Disk, revealing his Set card to be a Trap. The picture shows a medieval suit of armor at the end of a long, dark corridor: The armor seems to be glowing with a noble light the longer I stare at it.

"At your End Phase, I activate the Continuous Trap Card Birthright!" Ida says with happiness that confuses me. "This lets me Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode!"

"Wait," I cut in with a confused expression on my face. "The only monsters in your Graveyard are Spear Dragon, which is an Effect Monster, and..." Then I blanch as I realize I was missing something important. "Wait…"

"That's right!" Ida finishes with a wild grin. "The card I sent to the Graveyard with Foolish Burial was a Normal Monster! And not just ANY Normal Monster, but a rare card that was first shown off in Battle City! I said I'd have to beat you the hard way, and here's the proof that I can! I Special Summon the mighty RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

An ancient roar echoes off the walls as the suit of armor steps down the corridor, breaking apart at the plates as two large black dragon wings burst into view. The rest of the suit falls apart quickly afterward; The hands reveal claws gleaming like diamonds, the feet becoming four-toed and inhumanely large, the wings surging to massive size as a scaled chest shatters the armor holding it back. The helmet is burned to a crisp as a black dragon head comes into view, black and red flame surging from its mouth as it stands to a height of almost touching the room's high ceiling. Two red eyes gaze at me with a predatory nature, as if I were just the next meal for it to consume and not worth the challenge of an actual fight **(DARK, Dragon, 2400 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"Give me a break!" I yell out in anger at the circumstances and to not show my fear at the beast before me. "First Kuroe with the Dark Magician, now you with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! What's next, your leader having the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and completing this trio of rare card collectors?!" The aforementioned dragon growls sharply at this remark; tufts of smoke menacingly rise from its nostrils as Ida also glares at me like I was a commoner addressing an individual of higher class.

"So what if we have rare cards in our Decks," Ida responds with a calmer tone than mine. "We got them by any means we could to survive, as is the code for everything here in Satellite!"

"In that case," I quickly question, "Why do you even want to live here? If everyone's piggybacking or stealing from someone else, it doesn't make anyone better. Rather, the whole society will be flung into chaos from all this crime and petty theft! Why don't you leave here and find somewhere better to live?" Ida laughs long and loud for several seconds upon hearing this, but I easily hear sarcasm with his laughter, causing the anger I had felt against Kuroe to start boiling again in a clenched fist.

I am briefly distracted by seeing Rielle turn her head slightly towards me with a glaring eye, a frown and a small shake of her head. Before I can fully notice it, she returns to her normal posture as if nothing was out of place.

"You can't just LEAVE Satellite!" Ida says with amazement at my apparent stupidity. "No one here has a permit to do so, which is required to enter Neo Domino from Satellite. If you tried otherwise, those 'Sector Security' goons would catch you up and lock you away for good! And no one here can afford that, so we do with what we can make and what we can take from the weak. We deal with the scrap the people of Neo Domino leave behind. Speaking of, I'll be taking control of this Duel and dealing with you as well!"

**[ROUND 3] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Ida: 2200 LP]**

Ida draws his card for the turn, looking at it and his other three cards before laughing again. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I try and hypothesize what type of card he may have drawn. I am shown a moment later: A Spell Card is activated showing the image of a knight and a dragon on opposite sides of a grid, their souls being pulled out of their bodies and moving to the other creature's side.

"I activate Soul Exchange!" Ida explains. "This card allows me to Advance Summon a monster from my hand by sacrificing YOUR monsters! Sure, it costs me my Battle Phase this turn, but it'll be well worth it to have two mighty beasts on the field! I sacrifice Keyhole and Rielle 'Kit' Peddler to Advance Summon my other powerhouse, Felgrand Dragon!"

Red-Eyes steps to the side as another draconic roar is heard. Rielle and Keyhole flicker like television static before I see ghostly versions of them flying out of their bodies and swirling together on Ida's field. A moment later, a dragon with a golden upper body and a silver lower body appears alongside Red-Eyes and shining with a royal glimmer, its silver lower jaw juts from its mouth hungrily in my direction **(LIGHT, Dragon, 2800 ATK/2800 DEF, LVL 8)**.

Before this new dragon can move, a warning alarm blares as several orange beams of light impact the dragon's body, locking it in place. It roars in protest but fails to break free despite its best efforts as an armed soldier wearing covert operations combat gear appears on my field looking at a large orange display panel.

"Counter Trap Card," I shout out against the dragon's cries. "Cyber Threat! Since you just Summoned a monster, you must pay Life Points equal to its LVL times 400 to prevent its destruction. Since your dragon is a LVL 8, you must pay 3600 Life Points, a total you can't currently reach!" Ida growls in anger as a large "X" appears on the soldier's display panel, the man looking at Felgrand and pointing sharply at the dragon just before it is shot apart by several well-placed sniper rounds to the head, chest, wings and legs. Its death cry makes Red-Eyes screech back at me, clearly pissed off to see a fellow dragon fall so easily.

"Also," I continue with a smile, "your Soul Exchange card prevents you from attacking this turn, so you can't harm my Analyzer or my Life Points." Ida looks at the multiple heads in disgust before his smile returns, quickly activating another card from his hand bearing the image of a large reptile's foot crushing a village and cracking the ground beneath.

"I can still clear your field with this Spell: Stamping Destruction! Since I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card you control AND deal you 500 Points of Damage! Red-Eyes, stomp out his field and his hopes of victory!" The dragon leaps across the battlefield, wings flapping once before crashing down on my Set card, crushing it underfoot and knocking me to the floor. The air flies out of my lungs as I feel pain along my back from the impact **(Samuel: 4000-3500 LP)**.

I gasp for oxygen, stunned for a few seconds as Red-Eyes flies back to its owner's field. My ears are ringing so hard, I barely hear Ida ending his turn and mocking my position before him.

I slowly stand back up, my body shaking slightly as a growl from Red-Eyes reminds me of its intimidating presence. I silently draw for turn with shaking hand, eyes closed in concentration similar to how I had felt when against Kuroe and his Dark Magician. I finally look at it with my right eye, but my head explodes with pain as a memory starts trickling back…

* * *

…"Every warrior has to earn their choice of weapon,_" A man says to me from beyond my vision. "_Sword, spear, throwing star, dagger, the list goes on forever. It all depends on how the person wishes to identify themselves in combat._" As my vision brightens, I see myself from the third person in some sort of training ground, a man in red and white samurai armor and curved sword in hand standing in front of me. His face is shrouded in shadow, confusing me for a moment before I see the sword turns into a collected mass of digital particles that fuse together to make a double-bladed axe. This offers greater confusion than this man's identity: Who was this man, and how could he just morph things to his will?_

"So, if every person has a preferred weapon,_" I hear the memory of myself speak, "_Anyone who chooses to become a warrior will be given a weapon? Then, what's mine? I've been training under you, so I do get one, right? Is it flashy? Heavy? What is it, Beta?!_"_

"Patience is something else the warrior has to earn,_" the man responds in a scolding tone, making the memory me pout and turn away. The shadowed man sighs heavily before placing on hand on 'my' shoulder. "_You have learned many things under me and your fellow brothers, but you will soon be entering a new world; one of evil and corruption, far worse than your birthplace. Our teachings won't help you survive every situation. And every situation, physical and mental, needs some form of weapon._"_

_As soon as the man says this, a smaller man wearing a red and white Japanese kimono appears from seemingly nowhere with a large silver case bound with golden locks. Taking the case, the armored man turns it towards my memory image, 'my' hands shaking as I open the locks. Inside the box, carefully placed in red tapestry, is a longsword gleaming with silver light and the sun's rays. The blade is sharpened to an extreme degree: As 'I' take it into 'my' hands with a practiced hold, the air around it seems to shimmer like a smooth stone skipping across the water's surface._

"This, we have decided, is your weapon,_" The man explains as the landscape starts breaking apart into a virtual grid. "_Use it well, and only when you feel you must. Remember, Epsilon, not everything is as it seems…_"_

* * *

…I groan as I return to reality, my ears roaring in time with my pounding headache. I don't think I was out for that long—the Duel remains the same, not having cancelled out or anything. Looking at the card, my eyes widen in complete surprise as the same blade from my memory is pictured on the card. But, how was that possible? The blade was a digital incarnation, not a real weapon drawn onto a card. Was it downloaded and placed, even though it was probably a complete program in its own right? And what was that about this being 'my weapon'?

'_Only way to find out…_' I think to myself before I glare threateningly at Ida, ignoring Red-Eyes's short growl. "I Summon the Union Monster Gordian Blade in Attack Mode!"

As I place the card on my Duel Disk, a sharp _crackle_ sounds before a sheathed longsword flashes into existence, floating vertically in midair to the Analyzer's left. Silently, the blade unsheathes itself from its confinements, instantly reflecting the room's light on its gleaming edges as it reaches several feet in length. Once fully revealed, the sheath vanishes as the revealed Gordian Blade quickly shifts into a striking position against Ida, moving like someone was invisibly holding it in their hand **(LIGHT, Program/Union, 2000 ATK: 1000 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Gordian Blade's effect," I crack a grin similar to Ida's former one as I begin explaining this weapon's powers. "Once per turn, I can Equip it to another Program, Avatar, Human or Machine-Type monster I control as an Equip Spell Card: I choose Analyzer to be Equipped in this way. While Equipped, the monster's ATK is doubled!"

Ida blanches as both my monsters glow with a white aura, the Blade floating upright and to the front of the Analyzer heads. A digital hand extends from one of Analyzer's heads, grabbing the weapon and twirling it around with expert skill and finesse **(ATK: 1600-3200)**.

"Analyzer, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Synchronized Slash!" The heads move unified once again, the head with connecting hand leading the charge. Red-Eyes shoots a stream of black and red fire at them, but the heads dodge the attack with ease, flying in a circle around the dragon and distracting it with yellow laser blasts from their goggles. While Red-Eyes tries to incinerate the multiple enemies around it, the sword-wielding head surges forward at the dragon's chest, arcing the Gordian Blade up before curving down through Red-Eye's chest.

A piercing screech rings in both our ears as the dragon's body slides apart like butter after a hot knife slices through it. Before any blood can spill, the dragon bursts into black flames and vanishes, Ida clutching his chest as the Battle Damage hits him hard **(Ida: 1800-1000 LP)**. Analyzer returns to my field, Gordian Blade not seeming damaged or stained in the slightest from the attack.

"No way," Ida murmurs in shock, similar to how Kuroe felt when Dark Magician had been destroyed. "How can you defeat a rare monster like that so easily? Don't you know what I went through to get it?!"

"You said you did 'whatever it took' to get it," I quickly respond with a countering smirk. "You ALSO said that, in order to survive, you had to make do with everything you could make or take. In this case, I 'made' a better combination of cards than yours: I'd say that's fair play by your standards." Ida grits his teeth as his eyes light up with rage at my attitude. However, he HAD been like that to me before he knew the extent of my Dueling skill, so turnabout, in my eyes, would be a fair and effective play. "I'll end my turn with a Set Card: go ahead."

**[ROUND 4] [Samuel: 3500 LP/Ida: 1000 LP]**

Ida sharply pulls off the top card of his Deck, looking at it as if it gave him a fighting chance. "I Set a monster in Defense Mode," he says as the enlarged card frame appears on his field. "That's it."

"That's all?" I question in Ida's tone of voice from earlier in the Duel as I draw. "That wasn't much of a move at all! Let me show you a REAL move! I'll unequip Gordian Blade from Expert Schedule Analyzer, Special Summoning it in Attack Mode!"

The weapon releases itself from Analyzer's grasp, the digital hand vanishing to wherever it had come from **(Analyzer: 3200-1600 ATK) (Gordian Blade: 2000 ATK)**. Ida frowns but doesn't break down before this, even though it looks like he'll lose no matter what. Maybe it was that Set monster that had him so cocky and confident he didn't put up any additional defenses to his Life Points.

'_In that case…_' I think with a dark laugh of my own. "Let's end this with a bang, shall we? I tune together my LVL 4 Gordian Blade with my LVL 4 Expert Schedule Analyzer!" Ida steps back in apparent suprise as my two monsters fly upwards and begin the Tuning process, four of Analyzer's heads turning into green rings as Gordian Blade becomes a line of four white stars. As green light surges through the rings and stars, the chant from before returns to my lips, only this time I say it with confidence…

"_Fuueru, saiba supeesu no subte! Tome rare nai ikari no furagumento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Gouon, meiou haadesu no haden!_"

In a blinding flash of red—and—black light, Hades Shard appears on my field, its form seeming more immaterial than crystallized this time. I stare in surprise as several ghostly faces appear for moments within the crystal or within the immaterial mist before vanishing again. From the corner of my eye, I see Ida's face turn white as my Synchro Monster quietly growls at it with enough resonance to rattle the windows and ground beneath us **(ATK: 3000)**.

"Hades Shard's effect," I explain while trying to sound confident in the face of such intimidation. "When it attacks a monster in Defense Mode, it deals Piercing Damage equal to the difference of its ATK and your monster's DEF points. What's more, its second effect doubles all Battle Damage it deals, including Piercing Damage! This is the end!" Ida stumbles back in fear as Hades Shard utters a draconic roar similar to Red—Eyes's battle cry earlier, rising up slightly as its pieces begin to morph into a new form.

"Hades Shard," I shout while pointing at Ida's lone defense, "Attack his Set Monster and end this Duel! FRAGMENTED APOCALYSE!" The shard utters a banshee—like cry as its form shatters into several jagged shards of red—and—black crystal, each one housing an ethereal face frozen in perpetual terror or pain. At an unseen command, the pieces dive towards Ida's monster, revealing it to be a crouched dragon with a metal mask over its face and wings shielding its body **(DEF: 1100)**. Each shard impacts the ground with what sounds like an atomic bomb, bursts of light and flame engulfing the dragon and Ida whilst shaking the ground like we were in the midst of a natural disaster.

The dragon and Ida scream in pain: the former is utterly obliterated by superior ATK strength, while the latter is flung hard against the wall. Red mist and black crystal pieces emerge from each shard, faint howls heard as the constrained emotion within each piece is released from its prison. When the mist clears, I see Ida lying out cold on the ground, luckily not being injured severely from the blasts. Hades Shard gives a final roar of triumph before disappearing itself **(Ida: 1800-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

Walking quickly to Ida, I shudder as I realize that I had caused this much pain to be dealt on another person. Something inside me is saying this is right, that it is an equal dealing of power and justice since he has done so much wrong, but a larger part is confused as to why this is happening. And it is all with that one card—_Hades Shard_—one of my Synchro Monsters.

Why is it able to cause so much destruction and chaos whenever it is Summoned? For that matter, why is it so _loud_? Actually, now that I think about it, there are several cards in my Deck that are either expressive or vibrant in their actions. A clear example is Rielle, considering what had happened at the end of the Duel with Kuroe. Hades Shard is a strong second, being so…_expressive_ whenever it got the chance to be Summoned in a Duel. How many others were there in my Deck like this?

A groan from Ida reminds me of my current situation, and that I had a friend to rescue. Stepping past Ida's prone form, I race up the stairs and quickly move across the old wooden platform above. Stumbling slightly, I very quickly reach a metal door that had probably led to the manager's office when this warehouse had been active.

'_Hang on, Nervin,_" I think as I throw the door open with as much intimidation as possible, "_I'm almost there!_"

* * *

**And Samuel's quest continues!**

**As usual, please review, comment and/or criticize as you please. If you wish to offer suggestions to the story or improvements on Dueling sections, please do so! Otherwise, just enjoy; That's all I ask for, really. (Heavy sigh of tension)**

**With Jack gone, I guess I'll have to find a new associate to help me with these notes. Guess I should start looking...**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	6. C6: Rescue Mission! The Jawless Jars!

**And... we're back! I know this chapter has been long since overdue; a month without posting a new chapter can be FAR too long for updates!**

**The work the past few weeks has been keeping me busy, but a break will be coming up soon (I think a week or so from now). Hopefully, I'll be able to get out some more chapters for you all. Then again, there will probably be some extra work over this break, so I'll have to prioritize what's better to accomplish. Such is the pain of a writer...**

**Oh, one other thing! It seems my story still has interest to you all, despite my lack of updates. 4 new followers in the space of about a month! This is impressive, and deserves gratitude on your part for choosing to read my work. So, thanks a lot!**

**Now to the reviews/questions! There's only one big one this time...**

_Unidentified Guest: About Dueling Officer Trudge in the pipeline, I like the idea, but there is something I want to clarify. Do you mean the scene like in the anime, where Yusei Duels Trudge in the trash pipeline while trying to escape Satellite? The reason for this question is that, in the game's official story mode, there is a scene where the player races away from Trudge while drawing the officer away from Rally. This is after Rally gives the player a computer chip for his/her D-Wheel, and is accused of theft by Sector Security. _

_I know this scene takes place on the Old Highway and streets of Satellite, but it IS another encounter with Trudge. Would you want this to be a Riding Duel, or just a simple race to escape and have the pipeline escape be the REAL Riding Duel? Please let me know!_

**Alright! That should offer up some interesting story opportunities (and more work for me probably (groan))! Anyway, let's drop the usual disclaimer and we can get started: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC and duel deck.

**Oh, one MORE thing. This chapter has a few swear words dropped in; I'm using them to add some form of depth to the characters (or something like that). Be on the lookout for them, and you have been warned!**

**And ONE MORE THING! I've chosen to add a bit more to the [ROUND] indicator, tracking the cards in hand as well as Duel-specific things (you'll see why when you see the Duel). Let me know what you think, as well as if any more should be added.**

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

The _slam_ of the door I open releases a cloud of dust into a smaller room than the two-floored room I have just passed through. Sunlight filters through a larger set of windows as the cloud dissipates from view, revealing an empty room, save a large table with what looks like a map on top and two tattered purple lounge chairs of fading quality. My arrival caused something to stumble farther inside, my eyes requiring a moment to fully adjust to the additional light.

Once I see clearly enough, I notice two things of interest. The first is Nervin, tied up and bruised around the face, his glasses barely hanging on his face as he leans heavily against a wall next to a large window. The second is the man standing in front of him, looking eerily similar to Kuroe and Ida except for his blue vest in contrast to Kuroe's green and Ida's red. The same type of Duel Disk hangs on his left arm, just like Kuroe and Ida had used.

His expression is also similar to theirs when they first saw me; surprise mixed with amusement due to their apparent superiority. Nervin blurts out a sound as he sees me, his words being unintelligible due to his lip being swollen from a well-placed punch.

"Well," the man comments smugly as he stands upright and faces me. "Who do we have here? Are you this 'friend' that my good pal Nervin here has been talking about?"

"Yeah, I'm his friend," I respond with an angry stare. "and I'm getting him out of here and away from you guys before you hurt him anymore."

"Is this about the D-Wheel you bought from us?" The man speaks nonchalantly despite my visible anger, making me clench a fist. "Look, I understand if you don't like being copped out of a deal like that, but try thinking about it from my perspective as a leader. Me and my gang need food, water, shelter and money if we want to stake out a living here. We have to go and do—"

"Whatever it takes," I butt in before he finishes. "I've already heard this philosophical crap from Kuroe and Ida, who I take it are the rest of your 'gang'. Actually, can you really consider a group of three people a 'gang'? It sounds more like a small gathering, or an extremely specific fan club, am I right? Rather silly, if you ask me."

"You cocky son of a bitch!" The man laughs despite the insults, confusing me as to how well he is accepting what I'm saying. "You've got a head full of big words there! But, can you fight as well?"

"How the heck do you think I got past Kuroe at the door and Ida in the last room?" My question is mixed with a raised eyebrow that shows my inner confidence at so simple a question. "They doubted me and my Deck, and they paid the price in simulated damage. Now step away from Nervin, or the same will happen to you."

"There's a reason Kuroe and Ida work under me, you know," the man says while moving towards me slowly. "Now, you have two options; either you back off this violence or I will make sure you leave here with a tribute of blood and broken bones!"

The sharp _crack_ of Kuroe's knuckles as he says this brings my heart up to my throat, but I forcefully swallow to clear my throat as I step backward to the man's advances. I raise my Duel Disk upright as the thought of using it like a weapon flashes through my mind.

"If there's no other way to get Nervin out of here," I say while trying to not stutter out of fear, "then I challenge you to a Duel! I have just as much anger about the D-Wheel as Nervin does, and I won't back down from using force to state my claims!"

The man looks at me like I had grown a second head before laughing and raising his own Duel Disk. "Well, looks like you get your wish of a Duel! Be careful, though; there's a reason I, Kameno, am this gang's top dog!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Kameno: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel), 5 (Kameno)]**

"Superiority starts off!" Kameno calls out as he quickly draws out his hand plus one card. "I Set a Monster face-down! Then, I set a Spell or Trap face-down! That'll do for now." The card images appear silently, my suspicions rising as I see his expression remain collected.

'_He's playing defensively like Ida was,_' I think to myself as I silently draw my starting five cards plus one. '_Is he planning on going aggressive later on as well?_'

"Got nothing to say?" Kameno quickly catches onto my silence as some form of weakness. "Are you already in awe of my amazing Dueling skills?"

"Skill isn't the only thing that matters in a Duel," I counter as I place a card on my Duel Disk. "I Summon the Union Monster Gordian Blade in Attack Mode!" The digital sword glows in the additional light as it unsheathes itself against my opponent. Nervin looks on in wonder, while Kameno huffs without losing his cool **(ATK: 2000)**.

"Battle!" I shout in a rush of energy. "Gordian Blade attacks your Set Monster! Rippling Riposte!" The blade swings upward before whirling down at Kameno's defense, the weapon's surface rippling like water or liquid metal as it moves. A second passes before the defense reveals itself to be a small pink worm with needle-sharp spikes all over its body. The sword easily slices the insect apart **(DEF: 500)**, some of the spines firing from the body in its final death spasms and impacting my Duel Disk.

"You've activated my Needle Worm's effect!" Kameno says as his monster dissipates. "Now you have to send the top 5 cards of your Deck to your Graveyard!" I raise an eyebrow at the effect but comply, grabbing the top five cards of my Deck and placing them in the Graveyard slot. The Disk consumed them one by one like a hungry beast.

"I Set two Cards face-down as well," I finish up. "Your turn."

**[ROUND 2] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Kameno: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 4 (Kameno)]**

**[SAMUEL'S DECK: 29 cards remaining]**

"You may have an impressive monster," Kameno says as he draws his card for turn. "But what can a powerful creature do if it is held down by superior forces? Here's an example; Continuous Spell Card, Messenger of Peace!"

The card reveals an elderly man wearing simple brown robes, a purple cloak and a red sash with golden seals over his shoulders. The man then appears on Kameno's field with a solemn expression of nonviolence. A large halo of light shines from behind him, his left hand held upward with the palm facing me. A dove lands on his left shoulder as golden light shines over the battlefield.

"This card prevents any monster with 1500 ATK or more from attacking for the simple cost of 100 Life Points during each of my Standby Phases," Kameno explains. "In other words, you can't hurt me with brute force! With that in place, I'll just pass it on to your turn."

"So you plan to stall me out," I say with disdain as I draw for turn. "That's going to be more annoying than anything. And here I thought you would have a "super rare" card and complete this menagerie of thievery and selfishness. Are you acting lower than the people you are leading?"

"Hey, don't you start criticizing on my gang's methods," Kameno curtly replies despite a rumble of anger in his voice. "Like I've said, we do whatever we can to advance in Satellite. The fact that you've gone to injure my friends shows that you are also willing to hurt others to get what you want."

"We are NOT the same!" I shout back, my breath heavy as I try to keep my rage down. My heartbeat seems to increase as I feel the rage from before start to trickle back. I look at my hand for a few moments, trying to figure out a plan to break through Kameno's barrier. A plan starts to form, but it's a plan that requires a few bluffs on my part.

If Kameno has the kind of Deck I think he does, which will try to stall my attacks until some other victory condition is met, then I will need a few certain cards to work in combination. Naturally, there are several problems to this plan, most notably being one or more of the cards being sent to the Graveyard or somewhere else inaccessible. I check my hand one more time before going with what _seems_ like a plan.

"I Set one Monster face-down," I say with as much calmness as possible as the enlarged card back appears on my field. "No more, no less."

"I won't let you pass with just that!" Kameno shouts suddenly as his face-down card flips upward in activation, showing a knight falling into a hole of steaming acid. "Trap Card, Acid Trap Hole! Now your Set Monster is flipped face-up for both of us to see. What's more, if it's got 2000 or less DEF points, it's destroyed!"

As Kameno explains, the floor below my Set Monster crumbles away, the stench of burning flesh hitting my nostrils like a sledgehammer as a large hold halfway filled with a bubbling green liquid is revealed.

My Set Monster flips itself upon reaction to the hole below it, revealing a red keyhole floating in midair. Just as it starts to fall, it flashes white light at a rapid pace, seemingly able to levitate above the hole with a superior force to digital gravity **(DEF: 2100)**. Kameno swears loudly at his plan being foiled by my monster having just 100 DEF points more than his card wanted. I just chuckle as my revealed Keyhole stays above the hole for a few more seconds before the trap vanishes and returns the floor to its original form.

**[ROUND 3] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Kuroe: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 4, Kameno]]**

**[SAMUEL'S DECK: 28 cards remaining]**

"Well, it's not like you can do anything else to win," Kameno taunts as he draws for turn. Nervin glares at him but doesn't move from his position. "The first thing I'll do is pay 100 Life Points to keep Messenger of Peace activated," A dim yellow glow surrounds Kameno as he barely flinches from the loss **(Kameon: 4000-3900 LP)**. "Then, I'll activate the Spell Card Destruction! Here's how it works -"

"Actually," I interrupt with the flip of one of my face-down cards, "I'll see if a little Bribery will put a stop to that. Pay half of your Life Points or your card is negated and destroyed!"

Kameno's mouth hangs open in confusion as an android in a well-dressed business suit appears on my field, the image of 'Card Destruction' on a holographic tablet he holds in one hand. The other hand is open in waiting acceptance of a large transfer of money—or Life Points, in this case. I flash a grin at Nervin as Kameno frowns while seemingly calculating his options.

"I'll pay up," he finally says with a loud moan of pain. A pinkish-red aura then travels from his body to the android's hand, appearing as a large pack of digital money **(Kameno: 3900-1450 LP)**. The android smirks at his fortune before walking off, my own grin rivaling the level of satisfaction of the digitalized character.

Nervin emits a small "Yeah!" at the current situation before his pain makes him clasp a hand over his mouth.

My grin vanishes in concern of Nervin's injury, but a sharp "Over HERE!" from Kameno draws my attention back to my opponent. The revealed 'Card Destruction' is on his field, showing a dark blue hand in an old robe reaching for a group of cards tumbling into an abyss.

"What Card Destruction does is simple," Kameno explains with a vengeful flash of his eyes. "We each discard our hands to the Graveyard, and then draw the same number of cards from our Decks. Now, was THAT so hard to allow?" I choose not to reply, both of us discarding three cards from our hands, and then drawing three cards. The Spell then dissolves away, Kameno looking at his hand with an elated expression that makes me shiver inside.

"Here's another Spell Card to add to the mix," He says with a smirk. "Nightmare Steel Cage! This card prevents either of us for attacking until 2 of my turns have passed!" As soon as Kameno says this, a loud _clang_ bounces off the room's old walls as an oval-shaped metal cage covers Kameno's field. The spikes pointing outward deter my hopes of getting through, the metallic pieces looking very sharp for digital images.

"You're putting yourself on lockdown?" I question Kameno's move despite my worry that he now has two more rounds to finish his goal. "Isn't that a bad move for someone who does what many would consider 'illegal activities'?" Nervin adds in a laugh, his hand moving back to his lip afterwards as a tear falls from his eyes—along with a drop of blood down his chin.

"Geez, you're just like the snobs at Neo Domino," Kaemeno responds while placing his right hand across half of his face in apparent disappointment. "It almost makes it seem like you migrated here from that city, just to come here and proclaim the 'right' way to Duel to us 'criminals'! I mean, get with the program, man! This isn't the city life!" A flash of confusion races through my mind as he says this, but it is quickly consumed by my current anger.

"Are you done?" I ask in a deadpan tone, to which Kameno waves his hand at me from behind his cage to go ahead. I grit my teeth behind closed lips as I draw for the turn, my anger not receding despite the growing concern that Kameno is getting closer to winning. Looking at my hand, my eyes widen at the sight of one card I need to break his plan now in my hand! But I can't play it now because of Kameno's cage blocking my attack. But if I can get it set up…

"I Set one card face-down," I say while placing the key card onto my Disk. "That's it, unless you have something else to do at my turn's end." The frown from Kameno indicates he does not, giving me silent relief.

**[ROUND 4] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Kameon: 1450 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 2 (Kameno)]**

**[SAMUEL'S DECK: 24 CARDS REMAINING]**

"Let's get this over with," Kameno says with a persistent frown, drawing his card sharply. "I first pay 100 Life Points to keep Messenger of Peace active. I then Flip Summon Morphing Jar in Attack Mode!"

A large, blue ceramic jar rises from the ground, the front end turning towards me and showing a black interior. As the Messenger draws his cost from Kameno **(Kameno: 1450-1350 LP)**, I jump back in surprise as a oozing black _head_ emerges from the jar's interior. A bloodshot red eye stares deeply into my own eyes as a mouth full of decaying yellow teeth cracks an insane grin before a sticky pink tongue dangles out as if the thing is about to lick my face **(EARTH, Rock, 700 ATK/600 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"This little guy's got a big special ability," Kameno explains as I continue to gaze into the Jar's wild eye, unable to look away. "We both discard our hands to the Graveyard, and then draw a fresh hand of 5 new cards." The Jar retracts its face within its ceramic body as a strange suction seems to draw the cards in our hands away from us. Digital images of each card are swallowed into the creature's maw, each image corresponding with a real card we discard.

A few seconds later, the jar gives a loud "BURP!" before showing its face again, the teeth more stained than before to mark its apparent consumption of our cards. I draw my 5 new cards with a deep shudder, freaked out by this monstrosity.

"Now that I've got a fresh hand," Kameno continues, "I can Set this Monster face-down. Your turn, and don't forget that my Nightmare Steel Cage still has one turn remaining."

I am barely able to hear his words over the absolute fear in my brain over _that jar_. What the hell is so strange about it that is freaking me out? Is it the singular red eye? The card-stained teeth? The pink tongue? The fact that such a strange creature made its home in such a small jar? What is it?! I shouldn't be so frightened of a digital creature, should I?

I draw my card with a shaking hand and deep breath, my fears growing as I see no further pieces of my winning combo in my large hand. However, I see a few cards that could be set as bait in case Kameno has anything else up his proverbial sleeves. But, I might _actually lose this Duel_. What will happen to Nervin, then? What will happen to _me_?! Kameno and friends torturing the two of us until someone else got the guts to come rescue us? Would that be Yusei? But what if he doesn't come in time to save us?

Sweat starts to run down my face as I feel the fear within me spread across my body, shrouding my earlier anger and smothering it in choking darkness. I feel my throat start to lock up from the emotions, the rational side of me trying to hold them back. I raise my eyes at Kameno's, looking between the bars of his Cage with tears bubbling at the corners of my vision. He seems to blink in confusion before smiling at my apparent weakness.

"I Set one more card face-down," I say with shuddering voice. "That's it." Nervin's eyes widen in worry as Kameno raises an eyebrow but keeps his smile.

**[ROUND 5] [Samuel: 4000/Kameno: 1350 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel), 4 (Kameno)]**

**[SAMUEL'S DECK: 18 CARDS REMAINING]**

"Seems like you're shaking in your shoes," Kameno comments as he draws for his turn. "Maybe you've come to realize that Dueling like this wasn't the best option, or are you just afraid of actually losing because of so few cards left in your Deck?" Nervin glares at Kameno but gets silenced with a raised fist before he can say anything to hamper my opponent's power. My anger attempts to shatter its constraints, but it is kept down by my continued fear of what Kameno has planned.

"Moving on," Kameno says as he looks over his hand. "It's time to set the stages for your defeat. First I'll pay the usual cost for my Messenger. Then, I activate the Spell Card The Shallow Grave! This lets us both Special Summon one monster from our Graveyards in face-down Defense Position. At least your field will be strengthened a bit more, not that anything you Summon can get through me."

As Kameno's cost is paid **(Kameno: 1350-1250 LP)** and the card activates, a humanoid in a blue zombie skin climbs out of a gravestone that rises from the floor. Dark yellow eyes from within the skin's mouth glare at me with malice before the humanoid raises its hands upward, two more Set cards bursting from the floor like a zombie would crawl out of its unhallowed grave. My Set Monster could help me in my victory, but I wasn't sure about Kameno's…

"With that in place, I'll activate a Quick-Play Spell Card: Book of Moon! This flips my Morphing Jar face-down again, allowing its Flip Effect to activate if attacked. I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn: even with my Cage vanishing this turn, you're all but finished!"

As Kameno finishes explaining, an ornate book appears above the frightening jar. The book is dark blue with twin etchings of Anubis, the god of embalmment and protector of the dead, facing a golden moon and orange eye. Above the moon is a large silver eye with orange pupil, hosting angelic wings and making a set of hieroglyphics at the bottom of the book glow with power.

The Jar's face thankfully retreats back into its body, quickly appearing as a Set Card that I did _not_ wish to let appear again. Another Set card appears on Kameno's field as the Cage suddenly rusts away into digital pixels, as if time had decided to accelerate its passing.

I draw a card, noting with fear how small my Deck was. It wouldn't be long before I couldn't draw any more cards. And that cursed Messenger was blocking just about every way I could deal Damage and win! I _need_ to find a way past it! I look at my hand, trying desperately to find a strategy that could Summon a Monster with small enough ATK to break through this barrier. I just need the right cards!

As I look at one card, a small _chitter_ makes me pause. Did a cricket get in here or something? I look around myself briefly while realizing that a cricket would be too small to see from this angle. Am I hearing things again, or is this another memory trying to make itself visible? Looking at the same card, my hands shiver as I realize that this card may be just what I need to win! Now, if I can just make use of it …

"I Summon Cyber Cypher in Attack Mode!" My voice seems to crack in my excitement as a mix between an eagle's cry and a cricket's chirp sounds from the air around me. A second later, a sharp buzzing is heard as what looks like a dog with the wings of a fly lands from above. The whole creature stands up to my waist, the wings giving it additional height up to my chest. Each leg is strengthened by metallic plating beneath the luminous skin that glows in the light. A skeletal tail wags back and forth in time with the thrum of its six wings shaped like an insect's would be. A visor covers its face, but my gut says that it is, somehow, happy to be here; maybe it's the light-hearted chirping it is emitting towards me **(WIND, Program, 2000 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"What good will that do?" Kameno asks while raising an eyebrow at my new monster. "It has too many ATK points to get through my Messenger!"

"For now, at least," I mutter as I feel my voice rise with confidence. "Cyber Cypher's Effect! When it is Summoned, I must select one face-up Monster you control. That monster's original ATK is cut in half until it or the Cypher is destroyed. What's more, Cypher and that Monster can't attack each other as long as I control another monster."

"Did you really have to say all that?" Kameno quickly responds with a fresh glare on his face. "I don't have any face-up Monsters!"

"I know," I explain with a nod of my head, relishing in the fact he was oblivious to my plan. "If that's the case, then Cypher's original ATK is cut in half!"

"What?!" Kameno steps back slightly in surprise as Cypher begins chirping at a deeper frequency, its plates glowing red and wings thrumming at a slower pace. The visor lights up with two red eyes, echoing the single red eye of Morphing Jar from before **(ATK: 2000-1000)**

"I'm not finished yet," I continue as I flip my Set Monster upright, "I Flip Summon Snitch in Attack Mode, which you provided to me through that Shallow Grave Spell!" The familiar form of shifting yellow blocks reveals itself, shimmering in apparent delight at finally being used **(ATK: 1000)**. Kameno is glowering now, but I still see a shard of confidence in his eyes.

"But why stop there," I ask with sarcastic sadness. "Let's go for a full combo! I activate the Spell Card Demolition Run! With this, any time one of my Monsters would inflict Battle Damage to you, I can prevent it and destroy a card you control!"

The Spell activates, showing a digital android screaming in agony as its head is blown apart by an unseen assailant. The image seems to reflect Kameno's current expression, his eyes wide with surprise. However, there was still that feeling of confidence, which irked me even with my combo going off so well.

"To finish off this combo sequence, I activate the Keyhole's first effect! This lets one of my monsters with the lowest ATK other than Keyhole attack you directly. I select Snitch as the target!" The yellow form begins to move more rapidly, shifting between multiple forms as the Spell Card's effects are applied. Before I can command my attack, a familiar hole appears on Kameno's field and a familiar card makes itself revealed.

"I won't let you win here," Kameno shouts in anger. "I can make just as powerful a combo play as you can! I use a second Acid Trap Hole on my own Set monster! This flips it face-up and activates its Flip Effect! Come on out, MORPHING JAR #2!"

The fears of the first Morphing Jar are doubled with the appearance of this new monster. This one is also in a ceramic jar, but it is etched with curved red lines over a white surface. The face within makes me scream—the teeth are cleaner but surrounded by purple gums in an insane grin. And the eye: a bright-green sclera broken by an orange iris and pitch-black pupil that's _looking right at me_! **(EARTH, Rock, 800 ATK/700 DEF, LVL 3)**

"Morphing Jar #2's Effect," I barely hear Kameno explain through the blood in my ears, "This takes some explaining, so listen up! First, every monster on our field is shuffled back into our Decks."

I cry out in surprise as the face emerges within its confines, more solid than its former version but just as creepy. As its tongue lolls out, every Monster on our fields shakes in place before melting into ooze that slides back into our Decks with an audible _slurp_ before our Disks automatically shuffle the Decks. What is most frightening to me is that Morphing Jar #2 also returns to Kameno's Deck, meaning it could very well return to cause the same havoc.

"Next," Kameno continues, "we each excavate, or reveal, cards from our Decks until we get a number of Monsters equal to the number of Monsters sent back to our Decks. All LVL 4 or lower Monsters excavated this way are Special Summoned face-down. Got all that?" I nod wordlessly as I begin flipping card after card to find 4 Monsters. I glance over at Nervin in worry, his face reflecting my inner turmoil.

Several seconds later, Kameno Sets two new Monsters face-down, discarding a few Spells and Traps to the Graveyard. I stop after seeing four Monsters as well, revealing them and Setting Keyhole and Bug. The two LVL 5 monsters, Ken "Express" Tenma and Laramy Fisk, are discarded with four other Spells and Traps. Tears glimmer in my eyes as I see Kameno's Acid Trap Hole finally be destroyed. How could he break my combo play like that? And if Morphing Jar #2 is Set again, he can just use it again to make me discard more cards from my Deck.

"I see you realize your futility," Kameno says with a laugh. "Now you see why I'm the leader of this gang. I have the brains to match my brawn and succeed in this wasteland. You may have good friends, but they can only get you so far. The only person you can really trust in this world is yourself!"

A scream emerges from my throat as I feel my vision go dark…

* * *

… "Trust._" I hear a male voice say from the blackness. "_It is a resource that must be carefully wielded._"_

_I blink, revealing a large room filled with office desks from beyond a reinforced glass window looking down from a floor above. Behind the window I see myself standing alongside an older man in a firmly-ironed business suit. His graying hair indicates his age, his silver eyes hard with cold determination. The silver device covering his right ear flashes a blue light as new data seems to be fed into it with every second. Further into the room is a large desk with lamp, telephone, digital notepad and holographic display all added: The desk of a company CEO. The large green "W" fully reveals the position this man has to me, that being one of great power._

"All these people are here,_" the man says to the other me with a wave of his hand, "_because they trust my company and what it can do for them. They are willing to work long hours doing certain tasks over and over again. They are willing to obey orders given by people of higher rank within the company without question. They are willing to sacrifice personal gain so that the company as a whole can advance. They are willing to do many things for this company, many things for _me_._"_

"Then what are they, Delta?_" I hear myself ask with a look at the man's face. "_Slaves? Because it seems like they are sacrificing a lot without a balancing benefit for themselves._" _

"No, they are not slaves,_" the man responds after a moment's pause. "_The job may seem like slavery to you, but this is a level of trust that the human psyche can give to another person. All these people want is to make a name for themselves in the smallest way possible, but they also want to remain in good standing with the world's laws. That's why they aren't out causing crimes on the streets or hooking their brains onto virtual servers and risking their lives for chaotic destruction._"_

"But, if they don't get enough benefits to justify their work, why do they work here?_" The man turns to the other me at this, an almost imperceptible smile crossing his features._

"Because, Epsilon, they don't trust themselves. You can't always trust yourself to do the right thing at the right time. Sometimes, you have to look at the broader picture, see who wields the power. If you get that person on your side, you can gain connections that can help you stay above water when thing go wrong._" My other self looks back at the crowd of workers, toiling away at their computers to complete minimal tasks for recognition that will always be beyond their reach._

"So,_" I hear myself say while trying to piece it all together, "_They do it so that they can get benefits when the time is right? They do it so, when they use the power they have, they can advance further for themselves?_"_

"Exactly, Epsilon,_" the man says with a wider smile. "_You are learning well …_"_

* * *

… A choked gasp makes me open my eyes, revealing myself to be back in the warehouse. Nervin and Kameno are still here, the Dueling field the same as before. Nervin is about to stand up and walk over to comfort me, while Kameno just stares at me like I have a few screws loose in my head. Which, considering the nature of these flashbacks, I'm starting to think may be true …

"I Set two cards face-down and end my turn," I speak with a sudden calmness, my mind and body clear of my earlier fear. Kameno blinks in what looks like amazement or growing fear, Nervin smiling at my newfound determination.

**[ROUND 6] [Samuel: 4000/Kameno: 1250]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 2 (Kameno)]**

**[SAMUEL'S DECK: 15 CARDS REMAINING]**

"I'll draw!" Kameno says firmly as he does exactly that. "I'll pay 100 Life Points for Messenger of Peace." **(Kameno: 1250-1150 LP)** "Then, I'll Flip Summon my Morphing Jar #2 again to restart the cycle!"

"That will NOT happen without a price! I activate my Cyber Treat Counter Trap!" I say as calmly as possible towards Kameno as the same soldier from the previous activation appears, the digital pad showing the image of Kameno's ace monster. "You have to pay 400 Life Points for each LVL your Jar has, or it is negated and destroyed! Since Morphing Jar #2 is a LVL 3, you have to pay 1200 Life Points, which you can't achieve because of your Messenger's cost!"

"NO!" Kameno yells out in anger as another Set card on his field flips upright. "I won't let you stop me! Activate Counter Trap Card: Solemn Judgment! This negates your card for the price of half of my Life Points."

A white glow makes Kameno bend forward in pain as an old, bearded man flanked by two women wearing white robes and halos appear on the field. The man raises a hand towards the surprised soldier, causing a bolt of lightning to incinerate him where he stands. The man and women ascend upwards and through the room's ceiling, seemingly on the path to heaven **(Kameno: 1150-575 LP)**. My eyes turn back to Morphing Jar #2 as it gazes at me once again, its expression never changing.

Without a word, both of us return our two Monsters back to our Decks, shuffle and begin another excavation process. I end up Setting Expert Schedule Analyzer and Cyber Cypher, Kameno gladly Setting two Monsters. I discard three Spell and Trap Cards along the way, Kameno discarding four.

"That's all I got," Kameno says with another flourish of his hand, "But that's all I need to win. Next turn, you're finished!"

'_He's probably right,_' I think to myself as I draw from my ever-dwindling Deck, '_If I don't get the right play here and now, I'm fini-'  
_  
I stop as a familiar Spell catches my eye, one of the last Spell and Trap cards in my Deck. The image of Ken "Express" Tenma, or one of his cloned copies, racing along the city skylanes on a hoverbike makes me smile widely, far too widely to not be noticed._  
_

"What the hell's got you so happy, huh?!" Kameno is quick to question my emotional change while Nervin looks on more happy for my happiness than anything else. I wink at Nervin before continuing with my turn.

"You know," I say without losing my smile, "Your theory isn't correct all the time. Sometimes, you can trust others as much as yourself. After all, it was my trust in Nervin and making things right with our Duel Runner that gave me the strength to get through Kuroe and Ida. And it's that same trust that will help me defeat you!"

Kameno grits his teeth as Nervin adds in a "That's right!" to boost my confidence further.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Kameno sharply responds. "In case you've forgotten, I still have a defensive wall up that you can't break through. And next turn, I'm going to mill out the rest of your silly Deck and prove that I'm the better Duelist!"

"That's why I'm winning here and now! I Flip Summon Cyber Cypher and Expert Schedule Analyzer!" The two programs appear on my field, Cypher chirping once again as its effect changes its ATK **(Analyzer: 1600 ATK) (Cyber Cypher: 2000-1000 ATK)**. "Now for the finishing blow! I activate the Spell Card Early Bird! Now I select Cyber Cypher to attack you directly and twice this Battle Phase!"

Kameno lurches back in surprise similar to his other gang members as Cypher chitters fast enough to sound like it's growling at Kameno. The blond punk Duelist looks through his hand and field to find a solution, but his widening eyes and agonized expression tell me that he has no more defenses to protect himself.

"This is the end!" I shout with a raised fist and a maniacal chortle. "Cyber Cypher, attack Kameno directly! Corrosive Claw!"

The program suddenly barks like a wolf before leaping across the field and over Kameno's Set monsters. The Messenger of Peace dodges to one side as his dove flies away from the attack. Kameno can only shield himself with his Disk as Cypher crashes onto his body, digital claws as sharp as razor blades tearing through the device. Kameno's shout of pain fills me with a fiendish delight, Cypher continuing to claw away and leaving a few scratches on Kameno's Disk to mark the victory **(Kameno: 575-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

As Kameno falls to the ground, Cypher barks one last time before it and the rest of the field vanish into cyberspace. I immediately race over to Nervin's position, cries of, "Are you alright?" and, "How bad are you hurt?" racing from my mouth without pause.

Nervin holds me back with a raised hand, a thumbs-up indicating that he is fine. He holds the other hand tightly over his mouth, a few drops of blood dripping onto the ground.

"Even if you feel fine, you still shouldn't have just run off like that!" I quickly chastise without meaning to. "Look at what I had to go through to rescue you! Speaking of," I pause while looking at Kameno, who is shaking his head on the floor like he had seen a ghost. "We should probably get out of here before old Jar-opener over there wants a rematch."

Nervin agrees with a firm nod as the two of us get up and race out the same door I had come through, quickly going through the other two rooms before emerging back into the sunlight outside the warehouse.

* * *

A few hours later, I sit on the old couch back at Yusei's home, the Duelist just returning from testing his D-Wheel again. We had returned to find Rally, Tank and Blitz anxiously waiting for us; apparently they had wanted to go and search but were too afraid of going without Yusei. While this made me question their sense of courage, I was too elated in my own accomplishments to really care.

Of course, Nervin got some severe talking-to by Rally; it actually surprised me that a boy his age could talk down a man about twice his size. As for Nervin's wound, a few wipes from a gauze pad and a fresh bandage from the group's first aid kit solved that right up. He was even able to speak properly after an hour's rest, making us all the more happy for his recovery.

As Yusei pulls up to the station platform, Rally and the gang race out to meet him. I get up a few seconds later and move to Yusei as well, taking my time as I hear Nervin and Rally telling what had happened, Tank and Blitz interrupting at times to drop in their own points. Yusei takes it all in with an unchanging expression, only widening his slightly at Nervin telling of his wounds from Kameno. By the time I am with the group, the story has pretty much been told to an accurate point.

"Is this all true, Samuel?" Yusei turns to me with confusion in his blue eyes. I only nod in response, not trusting my mouth from making a snide comment and ruining the mood.

"Well then," Yusei continues with a sudden smile on his face. "Thank you for rescuing Nervin. You put yourself through a lot of trouble for us."

"Just doing what I think is right," I respond with a bow. "Everyone should have the chance to trust another person, right?" A firm nod from everyone else present is the response.

"Hey, Samuel," Yusei then asks as he moves to his tent at the back end of the station, "Could you wait there for a moment?"

A short "Sure" is my response, a raised eyebrow marking my confusion. When Yusei returns, he holds something bulky in his hands that he holds out for me to take. Several wires and cylinders connect to a central metal frame with what looks like an electrical power source inside.

"What is this, Yusei?" I ask as I take the offered object and find it isn't as heavy as I thought it was.

"It's a D-Wheel engine; _your_ engine, now." Yusei responds. At my surprised expression, Nervin and the rest offer cheers for me and pats on the back. I'm too shocked to respond properly, so their actions are helpful to keep me calm.

"I had that engine from a long while ago," Yusei continues once the noise dies down, "But it still works fine. Consider that a thank-you gift for helping out one of my friends. If you need help getting it set up, I'll be glad to assist you."

"I can help too!" Nervin cuts in with careful moving of his mouth, seemingly eager to repay me for what I went through to help him. "I know D-Wheel parts pretty good, though not as good as Yusei does."

"I'll take any help I can," I say with an elated tone. "Thank you all for this generosity. However, I think we could have become good friends under better circumstances than this." The others laugh or smile at my comment, brightening the atmosphere even more and offering a point of light in Satellite's apparent darkness…

* * *

**And... that's that! As said before, the recent workload has made me quite busy and prevented me from updating earlier. I'm sorry if I upset any of you...**

**As usual, please offer comments, thoughts, and criticisms. Your continued viewing is well appreciated, and we still have a LONG way to go!**

**Draconos is taking off... and will try to come back sooner next time!**


	7. C7: D-Wheel Ready! Police Pursuit!

_**IMPORTANT: THE CONTEST MENTIONED BELOW HAS BEEN COMPLETED! NO FURTHER SUBMISSIONS WILL BE JUDGED!**_

* * *

**Hello once again, readers. My mood is a bit more glum nowadays. Maybe the break has caused more mental stress than I realized. Or maybe its my increasing want to pump out chapters for you all, casting all thought of grammar and writing style aside. Here's hoping this doesn't cause any major consequences with your expectations.**

**Now, let me first mention something (Rubs claws together in worry). There has been a growing concern about Samuel's Deck lacking a Dragon-type Synchro monster. So far, there have been two reviewers who have commented on this, and more will probably come in the future. Therefore, I am asking YOU, the readers, to offer suggestions for a Dragon-type Synchro monster for Samuel's Deck!**

**This design should be based on the purpose of my Deck, which I believe I mention in the first chapter where the Deck was described. If you need a second look, go back to the first chapter and look there. **

**When you are explaining your design, BE DESCRIPTIVE! Describe the effects, Attack and Defense points, Level, Attribute and artwork as best as you can! Furthermore, as this Synchro is to be an avatar of Samuel's Deck, describe some lore behind the monster. Speak of its significance to Samuel (maybe add some story as to how it will wind up in Samuel's hands) as well as its significance in the Deck.**

**I will take all suggestions into consideration. If I can, I will message you back and ask further questions of your creations. Then, if your creation is accepted, I will give you full credit and recognition in the story!**

**(Clears throat) Now that THAT'S out of the way, let's get on with the usual questions and reviews! Actually, there aren't any major ones besides what has been mentioned above. The recent comments have mostly been for me to keep up the writing, which is good all the same!**

**Now for the usual disclaimer, with a modifier! **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Oh, one more important thing. This is another of those 'plot advancement' chapters, like the 3rd chapter in the story. In other words, THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE NO DUELS IN IT. However, it does lead up to Samuel's first Riding/Turbo Duel (yeah, spoiling that for you all now), so consider it a cliffhanger of sorts.**

**Now, Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"Why so glum, Samuel?"

I look up to see Rally staring at me with concern, his gray eyes lit with a mix of curiosity and worry. I sit upright from the couch I have been lying on for a few hours now, my planned sleep interrupted by Rally's words.

I chose to sleep after Nervin helped me install the D-Wheel engine once all the commotion about it had died down. The installation hadn't been that hard, but that was probably more with Nervin's help than my own instinct. After all, I had never driven a D-Wheel before—or, at least, my memories were saying that. I may have had a D-Wheel before I woke up in Satellite, but that could also be a figment of my imagination…

I hear Rally shuffle his feet awkwardly, bringing me back to the present moment with a sigh.

"Well," I respond without seeming angry towards Rally for waking me up, "I could be glum because of my memory loss, or because of the fact that I still need a computer chip for my D-Wheel to function properly."

"Yeah, that's probably the case," Rally agreed while looking down at his feet sadly. Looking away from Rally's own confusion, I see Yusei enter his own tent among the cluster of tents at the station's far end. Come to think of it, how long had he been in there, anyway? He had gone right back after giving me his old D-Wheel engine, and I hadn't seen him emerge since.

"Rally?" I quickly ask the boy before me without looking at him. "Is Yusei always this distant from you guys?"

"What? No!" It takes a second for Rally to respond, but he does so with anger at my apparent distrust of Yusei. "He's just busy for something special he has to do tonight!"

"What would that something be, I wonder," I turn towards Rally as I say this, dropping my voice to add force to my question. Rally looks to the side for a moment before returning to me with a flustered expression.

"Yusei can explain it better than I can," Rally says hurriedly. "Go speak to him; I'm sure he's got time for a curious friend." Before I can respond, Rally rushes over to the old television and turns it on. The speed of this action is quite humorous to me, and I chuckle as I head over to Yusei's tent.

As I'm about to enter, the tent flap opens and Yusei steps out, colliding into me with a forceful bump and making me stumble wildly. Regaining my footing, I see Yusei freeze in surprise for a moment before resuming his normal demeanor.

"Watch where you're walking, man," I chastise. "You almost knocked me over there."

"Sorry," Yusei says quietly, seemingly distant from the situation at hand.

"Anyway," I continue while brushing imaginary dust off of my jeans. "Do you have time for a question or two? Rally said you had something 'special' happening tonight."

Yusei blinks in what looks like confusion before nodding. An awkward silence surrounds us as I expect Yusei to show me just what he's doing. I don't know what he expects, but neither of us make a move for several seconds.

"So…" I mutter while looking towards Yusei's tent. "Care to explain why you're being so distant from us all?"

"I'm leaving Satellite," Yusei says firmly. "Tonight."

"Leaving?!" My jaw almost drops from the shock of this statement. "But you can't just leave Satellite! Ida told me the law enforcement here is impossible to get by!"

"He's right, but I have to leave here and I've got the tiniest of opportunities to do so."

Without another word, Yusei moves to his computer, beckoning me over with a wave of his hand. I quickly walk beside him, the screen now active and showing a digital display of several pipelines highlighted in green.

"This is part of the trash system Neo Domino City uses to bring their waste into Satellite," Yusei explains as he continues typing on the computer's keyboard. "The pipes run round-the-clock, 24/7, bringing trash to be processed by Satellite workers. However …"

At this, Yusei presses the 'ENTER' key on his computer. The display zooms in to a single pipe, a red arrow flashing at one end of the pipe towards what looks like a hatch or door.

"This pipe doesn't stick with that system as its one of the main pipes connecting to Neo Domino," Yusei continues. "At the end of each month, when midnight comes around, this pipe is closed for maintenance checkup. Then, this hatch over here will open up to let workers in;that's when I'll get through to Neo Domino."

"So, you're going to race through a series of pipelines at midnight tonight in order to reach one small hatch that's open for—how long is this hatch open for, anyway?"

"Three minutes." I almost fall prone at hearing this comment.

"THREE MINUTES," I shout without care of who might hear, "and you have to get into the pipeline as well?! That seems to be a goal that's too difficult to accomplish!"

"Why do you think I've been on my D-Wheel so often?" Yusei ends his question with a small smile, my response halting as I put the pieces together. Yusei has been on his D-Wheel so often because he is preparing for this journey. It seems like he knows the risks and he has planned for them accordingly. I just didn't know the purpose of his practice until now, and I probably should have figured it out earlier.

"I… But…" I finally clap my hand over my face in confounded stupidity. "I didn't know you had prepared for this so much."

"Getting to Neo Domino means everything to me and my friends," Yusei says as he shuts off his computer. "I'll take whatever risks may come my way."

"If you're so confident in this and certain you'll succeed …" I start before sighing and looking away from Yusei, "then all I can really say is good luck. I'll only get in the way if I try to stop you and neither of us want that, right?" I see Yusei frown at my sudden change in attitude—frankly, I wasn't sure what brought those words on, but I didn't want my anger to cause any harm between us by saying the wrong thing.

"However," I continue despite my gut saying I shouldn't, "I would like to know why you are doing all of this. What goal will this accomplish?" Yusei's eyes shut and he turns his head away from me, a deep frown on his face. He remains like this for a few moments before opening his eyes again.

"I need to settle a score with someone," he begins, "and I need to get to Neo Domino City to do so because that's where he lives now."

"What's the name of this 'he' that you seem to hate so much?" I cross my arms over my chest in frustration at Yusei's apparent beating around the proverbial bush.

"He's known nowadays as Jack Atlas, King of Riding Duels, but I knew him when he was a good friend of mine here in Satellite."

My mind quickly flashes back to the Turbo Duel Rally and the rest of Yusei's group had been watching when I had received that anonymous message. There had been a man named 'Jack Atlas' there in a Riding Duel against a 'Hunter Pace'. I hadn't paid attention, for obvious reasons, but the anger that those watching had felt quickly sprang back to memory.

"From what I know," I comment after a second of silence that feels much longer than it actually is passes, "your friends seem to hate him."

"He betrayed our trust to pursue his own power," Yusei responds while locking eyes with me. "He took my first D-Wheel and my most powerful Dueling card and left us behind without looking back."

"Now you want to get revenge?" I raise an eyebrow at Yusei's goal being solely about emotional balance. "You want to get back your card and your D-Wheel from Jack that badly?"

"Wouldn't you?" Yusei's question is strongly backed by his sharp glare; iflooks could kill, I'd have suffered at least two deaths by now.

"Hey, I don't wish to interfere with your plans," I quickly say while raising my hands in apology. "I just wanted to know why before you drove off and left me hanging with questions. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."

I wait a few seconds to see what Yusei's response will be; when no response comes, I lower my hands and walk away, my heart beating faster in the fear that I've just caused another dent in my friendship.

* * *

A few hours later, I stand outside the hideout with Rally as Yusei brings his D-Wheel up the last bit of stairs. The night sky is almost completely clear, a full moon beaming down on the ruined buildings and streets and illuminating the gray exterior. Despite this creepy atmosphere, the energy amongst us is charged with excitement and nervousness at what is soon to come.

"Be careful out there, Yusei," Rally warns despite his excited expression. "I know you can do it!"

"Before you ask," I add in before the question could be brought up, "Tank, Blitz and Nervin are inside the hideout and working with your computer to bring up a tracking display. They're also planning on accessing the broadcast frequency of what few cameras are inside the pipeline so we can actually see your journey."

Yusei nods in response to both our comments, placing his Duel Disk onto an allotted slot on his D-Wheel. The Disk's panels flash with a rainbow light as it is integrated into the D-Wheel's computers.

"Oh, before I forget," Rally suddenly says while running over to Yusei, "I've got something for you!" Rally then whips a card out of his coat and gives it to Yusei. As Yusei takes the card, I see surprise on his face for a brief moment.

"Isn't this Turbo Booster, Rally? Your father's card?" Yusei questions his younger friend as I choose to remain silent. Rally nods in the affirmative, happiness overflowing from his features.

"I know this card will help you out," Rally then says with confidence. "I just know it!" Yusei looks at the card for another moment before smiling at his friend.

"Thanks for the help," he says. "I'll be sure to succeed with all of you supporting me." Rally cheers as I roll my eyes and smile at the movie-like quality this conversation is showing.

"Shall we get going, Rally?" I ask kindly while gesturing back to the hideout. "The others have probably got the computer set up by now, and midnight is fast approaching." Rally reluctantly moves back inside as I turn to look at Yusei again. Some instinctual part of my brain makes me give him a three-fingered salute before I turn to head inside as well. The sound of Yusei's Duel Runner starting up makes me shudder with nervousness as I walk down the steps to where my friends are waiting.

* * *

"Is it all set?" Rally asks several minutes later to Nervin and Blitz, the two looking over the computer one last time. Midnight was only a few minutes away, judging by the computer's clock, and Yusei had already driven off.

"Yep," Nervin finally says happily. "Let's see how Yusei's doing." Pressing a few keys, the screen lights up to show several small images spaced out for view. A clock counting down towards midnight is on the upper right, a digital scan of the pipeline with a red blip indicating Yusei is on the upper left, and the rest is filled with images from the pipeline's cameras.

"Wow," I comment before fully realizing it. "I guess it didn't take that much effort to hack into the pipeline's camera network."

"Not if you know what you're doing," Blitz comments with a smirk. "Hopefully the signal remains clear enough for us to see if Yusei makes it."

"Can't we go topside for that?" Tank asks in concern. "I mean, the ground will interfere with the receiver while we're here, so maybe -"

"Shhh!" Rally hushes us up while pointing to the screen. The little audio we pick up is a jumble of sounds—Yusei's D-Wheel going at top speed with the blaring of sirens getting louder and melding with the wail of an alarm.

"Anyone else picking up that -?" I start to ask before the visual images turn to static and the audio shorts out with a sharp crackle.

"Damn it," I hear Nervin mutter as he starts typing quickly to recover the signal. It takes a few tense seconds to do so, and the new images show an unknown blue and white D-Wheel behind Yusei's with flashing sirens. The area is tinted a strange purple; whether that's from the cameras or something else, I can't tell. What I can tell is the strange blue-tinted book with a single large eye floating in front of Yusei's Runner is blocking all passage.

"What's that behind Yusei?!" Tank shouts for all of us.

"It's Sector Security!" Blitz says in shock. "How'd they catch up to Yusei so fast?"

"It looks like they're in a Riding Duel," Nervin notices. "This wasn't in any of the test runs!"

"Break away, Yusei!" Rally shouts despite the fact Yusei can't hear him through the screen.

As if fate has it out for us, the signal suddenly shuts off again. This time, it takes about a minute to recover it and a sharp beep from the clock indicates the shifting of time for the worse.

"It's midnight!" Blitz announces with concern. "Yusei's only got three minutes to get to the hatch!"

I hold my breath as the images show Yusei and the Sector Security officer now in a large yellow pipe—the layout of the pipe is similar to that of the main pipe Yusei had shown me earlier. The monster position has changed as well; now, there was an oriental-looking warrior on the officer's field holding down a mechanical warrior made of blue, silver and tan pieces. The brighter interior of the pipe also shows the officer to us all—a darker-skinned man with a cocky smile underneath his helmet and a black vest coat over a police uniform.

"That's Officer Trudge!" Rally says in anger. "Why does he always have to get in the way?!"

_'Seems this 'Trudge' character is more familiar to the group than normal,'_ I think to myself as Yusei activates a Trap card and shoots ahead of the officer. Snippets of dialogue come in through the speakers, the younger voice of Yusei mixing with the officer's gruffer voice.

About a minute or so later, the flash of a Synchro Summon signals the arrival of a large green and black muscle-bound humanoid with what looks like a nitro jetpackon its back. The warrior glows a lighter shade of green and roars as the book monster from before loses its shade of blue. The officer screams in shock as the warrior slams a glowing fist into the book, shattering it completely through.

At that moment, the clock beeps again; I look and gasp at seeing the three minutes are up. A rumble is heard as the trash begins its flow again, bearing down on the two Duelists like a tidal wave. The officer cries out as the trash approaches, Yusei doing his best to weave through the pieces in order to reach a hatch none of us can see.

"Dodge the trash, Yusei," Blitz encourages. "Watch it!"

"Don't stop for nothing!" Tank adds in as Yusei manages to powerslide his way below a large crate. He then goes full throttle, racing along the wall of the pipe in a curving arc and ending with a second powerslide that shoots him right through the hatch just before the door closes too far for him to get through.

The camera feed goes dark as the cameras turn themselves off. However, a single blip on the digital display shows Yusei racing beyond the pipeline. Silence surrounds us as no one dares make a sound, all of us realizing the same thing but no one having the courage to comment.

"YES!" I finally shout with a pump of my fist. "He made it!" That sets everyone cheering, our shouts echoing off the walls in happiness.

"He made it," Tank yells with joy, "and just in time, too! Did you see him rev it up there?!" Nervin and Blitz add in comments, while Rally just stares at the screen with a smile too large for his face.

"I just knew he could do it," I hear Rally finally say. "I just knew it!" He then joins our merry celebration with an excited laugh. Our joy continues like this for several minutes, finally dying down into happy sighs and small chuckles of amazement.

"Hey, Samuel" Rally then says while standing upright. "I'm gonna help you out, too!"

"Help me out… how?" I question, panting slightly from overexertion.

"In getting your memories back! If Yusei can get to the city, so can you. We'll all chip in to help, right guys?" Tank, Nervin and Blitz all nod in agreement as my chest feels like it's blooming in excitement.

"With your help," I say while raising a fist to the ceiling, "I'll get through anything Satellite or Neo Domino tries to throw at me!"

The others throw in a collective, "YEAH!" as I feel my heart pound with confidence. Nothing will get in my way to learning who I really am…

* * *

A sharp pain in my right arm makes me jerk awake and roll off the couch. Landing hard, I stand up slowly, the pain only intensifying with every moment. Gritting my teeth to avoid crying out, a sixth sense makes me start walking up the stairs to the outside world.

The moon's light is mixed with a bright red glow as I step outside, like a lunar eclipse is occurring. The glow seems to be coming from a source other than the moon, though. Looking around with tears streaming from the pain, I see the light is shining from a faraway city—Neo Domino City, from the looks of it.

As I finally see the cause of the light, a mix between a wolf's howl and a cat's cry reaches my ears. A large plume of red flame mixed with golden streams shines across the cityscape before forming into a dragon with golden eyes and a gaping red maw. Its tail is shaped like an Aztec mask, each claw and wingtip curved and razor-sharp in appearance. Its size is massive, easily equaling the city in height and probably able to shroud every building in its wingspan.

My jaw drops as the creature cries out again, the pain in my arm now feeling like needles piercing my veins. I fall to my knees while keeping focused on the dragon as it fades away to a cloud of red dust. Looking at the cloud, I see a large dome below it, probably where the dragon had emerged from.

The pain in my arm makes me finally look at it—and widen my eyes in horror. Etched onto my arm is a red mark that glows with the same light as the dragon's body, two red triangles overlapping in opposing directions as a single red eye stares at me without a pupil. I blink to clear my vision, but the mark is gone by the time my eyes reopen. The pain also vanishes as quickly as it had arrived.

_'What the hell was that?'_ I question to myself as I look at Neo Domino City again before heading back inside. _'Yusei …something had better not have happened to you so soon.'_

* * *

My eyes open as I wake up from a restless sleep. Getting up from the couch, I see sunlight streaming in through cracks on the station's ceiling. I rub my eyes as my mind wanders over random thoughts from the last few days.

It's been some time since Yusei had left for Neo Domino and I saw that strange dragon in the sky—not to mention the mark on my arm which hasn't appeared since. I've felt around the area several times, trying to find some kind of etching or piece of the mark, but find nothing.

_'Was it a hallucination,'_ I think as I stand up and do a few stretches to ease out the kinks of sleeping on a couch, _'or was that mark somehow connected to that dragon? Granted, it only happened that one time, so it could mean a lot of different things. Maybe I should -'_

I am cut off from further thoughts as my Duel Disk display starts flashing. Opening it up with a few button presses, I see a new message has appeared in my mailbox with no subject name. Opening it, I read the following…

_'Netrunner,_

_'Word through the proverbial grapevine has said you've recently out-Dueled Kameno and his 'gang' singlehandedly. I'd first like to extend my congratulations on such a feat, no matter how risky and stupid you seem in trying it. Some complimentary DP has been transferred to your account—consider that a more literal compliment than mere words on an email._

_'Now, the main reason of interest for this event is that you have had problems with a D-Wheel from Kameno and his colleagues. Well, attached to this email are the coordinates and a few images of a good D-Wheel shop in Satellite. If you have the basics for the D-Wheel assembled, then go and check it out—they have good parts and cards for semi-expensive prices, but they work well considering the overall quality of products that comes to Satellite from Neo Domino._

_'Good luck!'_

Closing the message with a sigh, I open up my 'Accounts' page to check the values.

**'BALANCE: 6280 DP**

**'PREVIOUS DUEL EARNINGS: 590 DP**

**'RECENT TRANSFERS/PURCHASES: 1000 DP added to account'**

My eyes widen at the 'transfer' amount; that was equal to the price of the D-Wheel frame I purchased from Kuroe before. Was the sender of these messages hoping to earn my trust by paying off the price of the frame or was this just to make me think of trusting him so that he could hack into my account later on?

Closing that page, I go back to my emails and open up the attachment mentioned before. What I see is a cross-reference map and some pictures of a run-down store near what looks like a former highway. The front end of the store seems foreboding with the rubble surrounding it on all other sides, but I have come to expect rubble in Satellite. Closing the display, I shake my head in confusion as to just who wants to help me out so much.

Walking over to my D-Wheel to clear my mind, I smirk as I see the 'custom changes' that my friends recommended and helped me accomplish. Instead of the basic white color, the frame is now painted bluish-white with red and green edges mixed in, echoing the color designs of my three Synchro Monsters.

A refitted card holder is fitted on the left arm frame so that my cards can be held safely if a Riding Duel arises, and the D-Wheel's computer sits in clear view of the driver's seat with a Duel Disk holder beneath it for Riding Duels. As most of these supplies had either been scrapped or in old condition when we found them, we only had to refit them in order to make them work for my D-Wheel.

A familiar cry of, "Samuel!" breaks my thoughts as I turn towards the station entrance to see Rally racing down from outside. His hands are tightly clenched, almost like he's holding something in them. Behind him comes Tank, probably attracted by Rally's excitement.

"I got you something great," Rally says while huffing for breath. Opening his hands, I see a small chip of silver, intricate wiring, telling me it has high technical capabilities. The words "G-10000" are engraved onto the chip's surface, seeming microscopic in size.

"Is that a G-10000 CPU chip?!" Tank asks in surprise. "Those things are the newest quality and super rare to find!"

"Well, I found one," Rally responds hotly, "and Samuel here can have it for his D-Wheel. Now it can finally work!"

"Hold it!" I cut in before anything else can be said. "Where exactly did you find this, Rally?" The boy looks away from me with a strange smile on his face that puts me on edge.

"That's a secret for only me to know," the boy replies. "But I've also got this for you as well!" So saying, the boy whips out a heavily-folded set of riding clothes. Rally also pulls a battered helmet from beneath his coat, which makes me wonder how he managed to stuff all this material inside his clothing.

The suit and pants are colored a similar gray to the rubble and ruins of Satellite, but the clean white linings along the collar, sleeves and legs offer a sense of freshness to the outfit, or maybe it's the opposing color scheme. I can't tell. The helmet offers a similar form, having a black outline with white triangles at the earpieces.

"Those clothes you're wearing won't feel that good on a D-Wheel, but these ones will, for sure, and they look awesome, as well!" Rally's explanation doesn't lower my worries, but I keep silent as I take the chip, suit and helmet and go to my D-Wheel.

As I look over the framework and try to find the proper entry point, a small panel next to an empty computer screen and Duel Disk holster catches my eye. Opening the panel with a quick finger flick, I slip the chip inside. The chip slides in far enough so that the panel closes completely behind it.

Instantly, the D-Wheel comes alive, the computer screen lighting up and going through several loading screens in a matter of seconds. The screen then turns into digital images of a speedometer, gear selector and GPS locater, the words 'RIDING MODE' located on the upper right. The background is colored similarly to the ocean, each display being highlighted in red and green auras.

The words, 'D-WHEEL ONLINE,' are said by a robotic female voice, offering confirmation to the three of us that the D-Wheel is now active.

Without giving time for comments, I place the suit and helmet on the ground, slip into the D-Wheel and sit down. My hands fit in between the arm frames as I take my Duel Disk off and place it in front of the screen on the Disk holder.

The Disk flashes with a multicolored light as it is recognized by the computer, the words, "DUEL DISK ENGAGED," being spoken by the female voice. My heart pounding in anticipation, I press down on the accelerator with my right foot.

A roar bounces off the walls as exhaust emerges from the D-Wheel's rear end with the engine's activation. The engine's sound actually startles me—it sounds almost primal and dangerous in tone, like a red star about to go supernova or a lion proclaiming its dominance over a fresh kill. I feel a thrum spread across the frame from the engine, like the energy within can break out of the frame and cause untold chaos.

"Whoa…" Tank finally mutters, a quick look at his face allowing me to clearly see his shock. Rally has the same expression, but his eyes are shining with absolute excitement. I take a deep breath to calm myself before breaking the silence, my own excitement growing by the second.

"Rally, Tank," I begin. "Where is the best place to go and test this out?" The two stare at me dumbly before the question registers, Rally being the first to realize it.

"The Old Highway's your best bet," he says with a grin. "It's just down the main road and a bit south. Sector Security shouldn't be patrolling around there this time of day, so feel free to rev it up!"

"I think I'll do just that!"

* * *

A few minutes later, after Rally and Tank give me some additional directions to the Old Highway, I don my new riding suit and helmet, the visor slipping over my face with the push of one of the white triangles on the helmet. Slipping into my D-Wheel on street level, I squeeze the right handgrip, the gear selector changing to a 'D' for 'Drive'. Pressing on the accelerator, the D-Wheel moves forward with increasing speed the further I press down. The speedometer begins to climb until I reach a cruising speed of 30 mph. By this point, the buildings are moving by pretty fast to my untrained eye.

At a left turn, I brace myself for some clumsy maneuvering on my part. What I get instead is a sense of time slowing down as my body shifts to the left at the exact closest moment when the two streets meet. The D-Wheel eases into the turn with minimal feedback, my body rising up like I had done this precise maneuver countless times before. The excelling success of the turn makes me blink several times in short succession as I slow down to a stop. My hands start to shake as I release my hold on the handgrips and start thinking exactly how that had happened.

Was this a memory trying to reveal itself without me having to go through a flashback or was this some automatic response I had gained, but couldn't remember how? I look at my hands as if they had the clues written somewhere on them. Eventually, my mind agrees with my gut that the clue was, in fact, not written somewhere on my body and would have to be discovered some other way.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily, I set my mind on getting to that D-Wheel shop, especially before Sector Security found me. Before I start moving, though, that sixth sense from before tells me to take out my Deck's Spell Cards. Since I am going to be purchasing Speed Spells from the store, I don't want to clog my Deck up with Spells that can't be used in a Riding Duel.

* * *

The shop actually isn't that hard to find—however, I do know where to go and look from the email's coordinates, so one can say I have an advantage in my search. Once I find it, though, I understand the 'foreboding' nature the email had described.

The sides and back of the small store are covered with rubble and waste from what looks like a few landfills mixed together. Despite this exterior, the warehouse itself is relatively average in cleanliness with a good wooden door being the entrance inside; a proverbial diamond in the rough, and for someone like me, that's good enough to check out. Parking my D-Wheel just outside the entrance, I leave my helmet on the seat and disengage my Duel Disk, stride up to the wooden door and push it open.

The first thing I realize is that I'm not the only person who came here; a boy about Rally's age with brown hair and a man with gelled green hair cast glances at me before returning to their browsing. The boy is looking at certain cards on the left, the man checking D-Wheel parts on the right. At the far end of the store stands a young woman in a green shirt with rolled up sleeves, pale skin and long black hair covering most of her face, wiping a dirty D-Wheel frame piece clean from behind a large drawer with glass windows showing more cards and parts. I walk over to the woman, noticing along the way that the cards and Runner parts here were not of high quality. Then again, I tell myself that quality was never a major judging factor of effectiveness in Satellite.

"I need to see your roster of Speed Spells and D-Wheel add-ons, please," I explain firmly to the woman while placing both hands sharply on the drawer's surface. She puts her washcloth and frame piece down on the drawer, her hair moving slightly at the motion. The man looks at me suspiciously while the boy only glances my way before resuming his browsing.

"Do you have any specific cards or parts you wish to see?" the woman asks, almost too quietly for me to hear correctly.

"That's why I asked for the catalog," I respond while trying not to sound angry at my having to repeat my question. "If you don't have it, I can just start browsing and I'll find what I'm looking for."

"Hold on," the woman says with a raised hand. "Do you want Speed Spells or D-Wheel parts? I can't help you on both at once."

"Speed Spells first," I respond. "Sorry for confusing you." This makes the woman raise her head at me in apparent surprise, her hair splitting for a fraction of a second and showing that her left eye's iris is colored gold. The sight is gone before I can comment on it, the woman quickly stepping round the drawer to face me. I now notice the smooth black pants and grey sneakers she is wearing, as well as part of a bar code tattoo going up her left arm.

"The Speed Spells are over here," the woman says as she leads me to the closest section of cards on the left wall. "Just bring what you want to me and I can calculate the total price."

"Got it," I answer. "Thanks." As I turn to start looking at the Speed Spells, I see the woman raise her left sleeve a bit more, revealing more of that tattoo to my eye. I stare at the mark for a few moments, but that is too long not to be noticed by the woman as we lock eyes for a moment, her hair splitting apart again to reveal her right eye. What makes me pause in shock is this eye being colored midnight black.

"Don't look at me like that!" the woman shrieks as she realizes what's happening.

She retreats behind the drawer before I can say anything, a "Tsk, tsk," coming from the man as he heads for the door. The boy looks more surprised as he leaves as well. Guilt makes my throat close up as I quickly begin browsing.

A few minutes later, I hold ten Speed Spells and the Field Spell 'Speed World' in my left hand as I walk back to the drawer. Fanning the cards out on the table, I see the woman glance at me warily before opening her own Duel Disk display; her disk is the standard-issue Duel Disk I've seen across Satellite.

"The total price is 2,620 DP," she finally says after what feels like several minutes pass. I nod and open my Duel Disk display in order to transfer the funds. Before I can do so, however, the store door bursts open with a crack. Three men in police uniforms burst into the store, their white and blue helmets shielding their faces from view. The biggest of the group, a dark-skinned man with black hair poking out and a scar on his left cheek, points at me with a sinister grin that sends shivers down my spine.

"You there," he shouts with a gruff edge in his voice. "You're under arrest for theft of a G-10000 model Sector Security D-Wheel computer chip! We tracked your D-Wheel here and there's no escaping us!" As these words sink in, I hear the woman suck in a breath before closing her Duel Disk display; at the same time, I feel my body surge with energy in preparation for an escape plan.

"I'll be back with the payment," I quickly say as I scoop up the Speed Spells and slip them into my Deck before rushing at the officers. The leader jumps in front of me, his bigger body trying to block my path. As I see his movement, time seems to slow down again as my body weaves under the officer's left arm while slamming an elbow into his side. Spinning out to conserve momentum as I hear the air go out of his lungs, I dive to the right and towards the door.

The second officer's lunge towards me just misses grabbing my right arm mid-spin as the third officer stands in front of the door to block my escape. A growl rises from my throat, turning into a cry as I rush down the door with all intents to break it open.

* * *

With a _crack_, the door bursts open, the officer flying out with a loud grunt of pain. I dive out a moment later, my body executing a forward roll before sprinting to my D-Wheel. Two other officers stand guard by it, now fumbling with their radios as I charge towards them. They scatter like bowling pins in surprise, allowing me to leap onto my ride. I quickly engage my Duel Disk and slip on my helmet before burning rubber out of the area, the engine leaving an echoing roar in my wake.

Before I can relax, though, sirens reach my ears as three D-Wheels with the words 'Sector Security' plastered on the sides and front race towards me. Gunning the accelerator, I burst forward and away from my pursuers down a long street with cracks and potholes. Dodging the hazards as best I can, I gasp in surprise as my computer screen suddenly flashes with the picture of the 'Speed World' Field Spell, even though I hadn't activated the spell. My D-Wheel automatically slows down as the words 'DUEL MODE ENGAGED: AUTOPILOT ONLINE' flash on my screen.

"Surprised, Satellite?" This question comes from the lead officer from inside the shop, his D-Wheel coming up to mine from behind. As the two of us ride adjacent, I see that the man's uniform is actually a black coat—the same coat of the officer who Dueled Yusei in the pipeline! Seeing my shock, the officer laughs in my face.

"Well, don't feel so discouraged," he continues. "We've been tracking that chip's signal ever since you started up your Runner. That chip is owned by Sector Security, one of several used to trick thieving scum like you. What makes these chips so special is that they can be hacked into by us officers, forcing you into a Riding Duel, so unless you have a Deck of some kind, you're going nowhere!"

"I have a Deck, Officer Trudge!" I shout in anger as I hold the Deck upright, Speed Spells already inside it. Trudge is stunned for a moment before laughing at me again.

"So you know who I am, huh? Then it'll be all the sweeter for me to take you out! I've learned a lot of tricks over the years Dueling you Satellites. Get ready for a one-way trip to the Facility!"

"You'll have to beat me first!" I race forward as far as possible from Trudge's Runner, both of our Decks automatically shuffling before we draw 5 cards from the top. I place my cards carefully into the holster, not fully trusting the autopilot to keep my Runner stable at all times. As I see my display switch to a simulated Dueling grid and speedometer change to a Speed Counter wheel, I shout out a phrase with the officer that I somehow knew without realizing…

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

* * *

**Well, that should be enough for now.**

**The offer for the Dragon Synchro monster is now open! Bring your suggestions in! Be as creative as possible when making them! Take your time in making them. Efficiency will be worth it when I see your suggestions.**

**As usual, criticism is appreciated (reasonable, that is). The next chapter will have Samuel's first Riding/Turbo Duel (yeah, spoiling that again), so it will take additional time to complete.**

**Draconos is taking off, and thinking about the changes to come!**


	8. C8: Riding Duel! Accelerating Events!

**IMPORTANT EDIT BY AUTHOR! The contest is OVER! The winner has been declared in Chapter 9. Do NOT submit further entries!**

* * *

**Welcome back, readers! Before we begin, here is an update regarding that Dragon Synchro 'contest' from last chapter.**

**There have been six results so far, some more detailed than others. I will wait for another chapter for more suggestions before I may start wrapping things up. The reason for this is that I want to have the selected card set up a while before it is to be included. This way, I can avoid having to quickly place it into somewhere that it might not fully fit. **

**With that said, here are the submissions, not numbered to preference.**

**IMPORTANT EDIT! Thecontest is FINISHED! NO FURTHER ENTRIES WILL BE JUDGED! These entries will still be posted for archiving!**

1: 'Anti-Program Dragon'

** Submitter**: duelinggod  
**LVL**: 8  
**Attribute**: UNKNOWN  
**Type**: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
**ATK/DEF**: 3000/2550  
**Effect**: '1 Program Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Program-type Monsters  
When this card is Summoned, you can banish up to five monsters from your Graveyard. Destroy one card on your opponent's field and increase this card's ATK by 200 for each monster banished by this effect.'  
**Appearance**: A cyborg dragon. White scales, gold eyes, cybernetic right wing, organic left wing, cybernetic eye on left side of face, golden teeth. Stands on two legs, able to fly, cybernetic right claws, grappling hook tail.  
**Summon Chant**: '_Ima ni tsu naru ichi tsu, ichi tsu kara atarashii deeta ha kuru desho u! Shinkuro Shokan! Anchi puroguramu doragon!_'  
(Now two will become one, and out of one will come new data! Synchro Summon! Anti-Program Dragon!)  
**NOTE**: When monster is destroyed, Samuel becomes extremely angry.  
**NOTE**: Additional possible Synchro Monster accessible when this card is destroyed. Similar to 'Guardian Dreadscythe being Summoned when 'Guardian Eatos' is destroyed.  
1-1: 'Program Virus Dragon'  
**Submitter**: duelinggod **(MORE DETAIL REQUIRED ON CARD)**

2: 'Hollow Wing Synchro Dragon'  
**Submitter**: Unidentified Guest  
**LVL**: 8  
**Attribute**: DARK  
**Type**: Synchro/Dragon/Effect  
**ATK/DEF**: 2800/2500  
**Effect**: **TUNING REQUIREMENTS UNKNOWN** (Presuming 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters)  
'Once per turn, when this card is targeted by a monster for attack or effect: Negate the attack or effect and banish that monster. If the banish is successful: This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster, until the End Phase.'  
**Appearance**: Based on 'Clear Wing' Synchro from 'Yugioh Arc V', but darker. The white is replaced by black and the green is replaced by blue.  
**Chant**: '_Doragon no shi to sokudo, deijitaru boido kara joushoushi 'tu' shouri! Shinkuro Shokan! Nakazorat Subasa Doragon!_'  
(Dragon of death and speed, hear me! Rise up from the digital void and accelerate to victory! Synchro Summon! Hollow Wing Synchro Dragon!)

3: 'LED-Eyes Blackbox Dragon'  
**Submitter**: Unidentified Guest  
**LVL**: 8  
**Attribute**: LIGHT  
**Type**: Synchro/Dragon/Effect  
**ATK/DEF**: 2500/2750  
**Effect**: '1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
Once per turn; if this card was Synchro Summoned successfully; you may banish up to five cards from your opponent's Graveyard. In addition, you may negate one attack during the same turn you use this card's effect, and attack one monster your opponent controls with this card. This does not count as this card's attack during the Battle Phase. For each card you banish with this card's effect; lose 500 Life Points. This loss of Life Points cannot be prevented or reduced in any way. (NOTE: THIS EFFECT HAS BEEN MODIFIED FOR BALANCING)  
**Appearance**: Black-cubed shape-shifting dragon. Green L.E.D eyes similar in appearance to 'B.E.N' from 'Treasure Planet'. Dragon form is base form.  
**Chant**: '_Chuuna to zairyou kara rippou juu ha tsukurareru! Mu seigen no foomu to tome rare nai pawaa no doragon! Shinkuro Shokan! De ti ki te, LED me Blackbox Doragon!_'  
(From Tuner and materials, a cubic beast is forged! A dragon of unlimited forms and unstoppable power! Synchro Summon! Come on out, LED-Eyes Blackbox Dragon!) (NOTE: THIS CHANT HAS BEEN MODIFIED FOR THEMATIC PHRASING)  
**NOTE**: Related to the 2009 movie 'Shorts', based on 'black box' devices in the movie that can become any technological item user wants/needs.

4: 'Netcalibur Dragon'  
**Submitter**: kingdom cure  
**LVL**: 8  
**Attribute**: LIGHT  
**Type**: Synchro/Dragon/Effect  
**ATK/DEF**: 2800/2300  
**Effect**: '1 Program Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
If this card is Synchro Summoned successfully; destroy cards on your opponent's field up to the LVL of the Tuner monster used in the Summon, and gain Life Points equal to the combined ATK of the non-Tuner monsters used in the Summon. If this card attacks a DEF position monster with less DEF than this card's ATK; inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn; negate the effects of DARK attribute monsters this card battles until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during your turn; if this card battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK or DEF than this card; you can banish one Program, Avatar, or Human-type monster from your Graveyard, and then target one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Decrease the targeted monster's ATK or DEF by the banished monster's ATK or DEF until the End Phase, whichever is the higher amount on the battling monster.'  
**Appearance**: Similar to 'Leonidas' from 'Bakugan' game in figure. Gold lines across body that flash brightly whenever attacking, wears light golden armor with smoothed plating for greater movement.  
**Chant**: _Ningen no eikyou niyotte, nettowaaku ga koware te i masu! Jinsei no subete no houhou wo jouka wakuchin ni naru! Shinkuro Shokan! Anata jishin wo miru, Netcalibur Doragon!  
_(The network has been corrupted by the influences of man! Become the vaccine that will cleanse all ways of life! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Netcalibur Dragon!)  
**NOTE**: LIGHT attribute and DARK attribute effect/negation is connected to 'Earthbound God/Immortals' of the 'Dark Signer' arc; all the 'Gods/Immortals' are DARK attribute.  
**NOTE**: Potential backstory involving flashback or anonymous email message.

5: 'Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon'  
**Submitter**: Doccy Larsson Seraphim  
**LVL**: 8  
**Attribute**: LIGHT  
**Type**: Synchro/Dragon /Effect  
**ATK/DEF**: 2500/2000  
**Effect**: '1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
Once per turn; if you would pay or lose Life Points by a card effect, gain Life Points equal to that amount, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to that amount until the End Phase. If this card would attack a Defense Position monster with lower DEF than this card's ATK; inflict the difference as Piercing Battle Damage. If this card would inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can halve the Damage, and if you do; gain Life Points equal to the Damage dealt.'  
**Appearance**: Mixture of Eastern and Western dragons of mythology with futuristic design. Serpentine white body with black stripes, cyberpunk theme with small green wings of shifting digital plates. Medium-size, bulky head, proportionate to rest of body; single eye on head that glows red. High-pitched, mechanical roar.  
**Chant**: '_Deeta ha me ni mie nai nettowaku no geeto wo toote nagare masu. Soshite ima, karerea ha subete issho ni kono saibanetikku juu no katachiwo keisei suru maaji! Shinkuro Shokan! Jibun jishin wo akiraka, Tera Tsubasaichisan Doragon!_'  
(Data flows through the gate of the invisible network. And now, they all merge together to form the shape of this cybernetic beast! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon!)  
**NOTE**: This card connects to the typical Synchro Dragon idea and setup, depending on gender and is its own archetype, as is typical in 'Signer' Dragons.

6: 'Psychic Bond Dragon'  
Submitter: Unidentified Guest  
Attribute: LIGHT  
LVL: 8  
ATK/DEF: 2900/2300  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
Effect: '1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, you may choose one monster your opponent controls with equal or higher LVL than this card's LVL. Negate the selected monster's effects and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase. When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle; banish one Tuner monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard  
Appearance: Similar to 'Mega Latios' from Pokemon, but slightly larger  
Chant: '_Watashino kokorokara no omoide no sakuseiha de te kuru shi, nakamawo yobu sorera wo hogo suru! Shinkuro Shokan! Seishin tekina saiken no Doragon!_'  
(Creation of my heartfelt memories, come forth and protect those I call comrades! Synchro Summon! Psychic Bond Dragon!)

**Alright, these are the submissions for Samuel's 'ace' dragon card! Those mentioned in the suggestions, please inform me of any changes you wish to make to these ideas, or send me a confirmation message if you like it the way it is. The rest of you, send me ideas as to which one you think will work best! Of course, I will also be casting my own votes as well , but more as personal preference.**

**Now, then, let's get the usual disclaimer out of the way:** The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Oh, and there weren't any reviews or comments that didn't include a suggestion, so no extra Reviews and Questions this time.**

**Onward with the Chapter!**

* * *

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

**[RIDING DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP/0 SPC] [Trudge: 4000 LP/0 SPC] [Cards in hand: 5 (Samuel), 5 (Trudge)]**

"I'll enjoy taking you out, Satellite thief!" the officer shouts as he draws his sixth card.

**[Samuel: 1 SPC] [Trudge: 1 SPC]**

"I'll start off by summoning Search Striker in Attack Mode!"

A blue portal opens alongside the officer's D-Wheel, bringing a humanoid warrior onto the battlefield. Its hands grip two laser pistols of enormous size while its shoulders each hoist a circular reflector shield, a dark blue vest billowing out as it levitates above the streets. A gray mask with gold ridges on the left side covers its face, its left eye blazing red as it utters a battle cry **(WIND, Warrior, 1600 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"I'll continue my turn by placing two facedown cards." The Set cards appear for a brief moment before vanishing, my D-Wheel screen notifying me of their presence with red flashes. I remain silent as I notice Search Striker is able to hover as fast as the Runner—probably because of the autopilot or the Dueling program.

"Your move, Satellite!"

"Thanks for telling me," I say as I draw my card. "I'll take it!"

**[Samuel: 2 SPC] [Trudge: 2 SPC] [Cards in Hand: 6 (Samuel), 3 (Trudge)]**

"Let's see what you think of this! I summon Rielle "Kit" Peddler in Attack Mode!"

With a wave of blue energy, Rielle materializes on the field. Her concentration doesn't waver a bit as she summons green energy into her hands and feet. Before she falls, she begins to fly by my D-Wheel's right side as if she channels the very wind through her hands **(ATK: 1800)**.

"Is that some kind of new-fangled card," Trudge quickly asks with a sarcastic tone. "I've never heard of trash like that before."

"Call her what you will, officer," I answer aggressively, "but Rielle is a strong asset to my Deck, as are all my cards. Don't be negative on something just because of its appearance."

"Trash is still trash, boy, no matter how pretty or dangerous it looks. Any card in a Satellite's possession is trash from the start and needs to be recycled for a better Duelist."

"I'll teach you to insult my Deck!" I shout in anger as I take another card from my hand holster. "Speed Spell, activate! Double Summon!"

As our D-Wheels move up a ramp and onto the 'Old Highway', the Speed Spell is revealed, showing a woman inside an arena with her arms raised and channeling white energy through them. In front of her, a large beast is visible, surrounded by the same energy.

"Since I have 2 or more Speed Counters," I explain, "this card lets me Normal Summon or Set a second time this turn. I'll use that to Summon Gordian Blade!"

The Speed Spell glows white before the weapon shoots out into existence from the card as I place it on my Disk, blade unsheathed and floating alongside my D-Wheel's right side. The sunlight glints off of its surface, casting rays across the battlefield **(ATK: 2000)**.

"Not a bad display," Trudge comments smugly as a Set card on his field flips face-up. "Too bad it's all for nothing! Trap Card, activate! Climactic Barricade!"

The Trap flashes purple as a series of small metal spheres with red centers shoot out like cannonballs across my field. They quickly form a grid, purple lightning arcing between them and immobilizing my monsters.

"Since you Normal Summoned a monster, I can activate this card's effect," Trudge says with glee. "So, until the end of this turn, all LVL 4 or lower monsters you control can't attack!" I growl at this turn of events before resuming play; however, the same rage that I had felt against Kameno's gang begins to bubble inside me.

"I'll place a card face-down," I say, my earlier confidence vanishing like the wind whipping around my D-Wheel. "Turn end."

"Actually," Trudge interrupts suddenly, "that's not the end! I use the second effect of Climactic Barricade; for each LVL 4 or lower monster you control, you take 500 points of damage. Shocking, isn't it?"

I don't have the chance to react to the pun as the spheres combine their energies into one single blast of purple lightning. I scream out as it strikes me, my Runner wobbling frantically from the impact**(Samuel: 4000-3000 LP) (SPC: 2-1)**. Surprisingly, it takes only a second for me to regain control, my body acting on instinct again and leveling my Runner out.

_'Maybe these reactions are a memory trying to get loose,'_ I think. _'Rather than trying to interrupt my current situation, whatever these actions mean is trying to make itself known to me in a slower method.'_"It's your move, Trudge!"

**[Round 2] [Samuel: 3000 LP/1 SPC] [Trudge: 4000 LP/2 SPC] [Cards in hand: 2 (Samuel), 3 (Trudge)]**

"Good. Your turn is finally over. Now, the real fun begins!" The gruff officer firmly draws his card, chuckling as he notices it.

**[Samuel 2 SPC] [Trudge: 3 SPC]**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Torapart!"

_'A Tuner Monster?! But, that means …'_

Another portal opens to Search Striker's left, revealing a human dressed like an apprentice wizard; the main thing that's different about this monster isthat its lower half is a second copy of itself instead of legs and feet. Two black disks join the copies together, both halves cackling like madmen **(DARK, Warrior/Tuner, 600 ATK/600 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"I can't currently defeat your monsters," Trudge admits despite his confidence. "But, I can now bring out something that can! I tune my LVL 2 Torapart with my LVL 4 Search Striker!"

The humanoid warrior floats skyward, the fused wizards waving their hands before turning into two green rings. As they pass over Search Striker's body, the warrior turns into four white stars. As green light passes through the rings and covers the stars, Trudge begins a chant for what sounds like a mighty creature…

"_Miyagare, kore ga Kenryoku da! Shinkuro Shokan! Deae, Goyou Gaadian!_"

As the green energy fades, a humanoid male floats down to Trudge's battlefield, a jutte twirling in his large hands. Its face is painted white with red markings over the eyes, its hairstyle looking Japanese in design. Its clothing strengthens this comparison; wooden sandals, a red robe with the image of a sun on the lower front and what looks like a blue mat on its back all cover parts of a form-fitting black robe. It breaks into an even run slightly above ground, twirling its weapon idly in preparation for the battle to come **(EARTH, Warrior/Synchro, 2800 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 6)**.

"This icon of justice will make you know your place before me," Trudge cackles at my surprised expression. "From the moment you stole that Sector Security computer chip, you were destined to be taken out. What better way for that to occur than by a law-abiding officer such as myself?"

I laugh in response as I activate my Set card; Trudge's joy turns to shock as his new monster is shone under several lights, a familiar soldier now wearing a jetpack flying on my field and holding a display pad showing Goyo Guardian's image.

"Justice always comes with a price, Trudge," I say with a flashing grin of my own, "such as my Cyber Threat Counter Trap! Now, you have to pay 400 Life Points for every LVL your monster has, or it is destroyed! Since your monster's a LVL 6, you'll have to pay —"

"2400 Life Points," Trudge interrupts with a grunt of annoyance. "I can do the math just fine, and I'll pay for it as well. You don't get to be a keeper of the law without knowing how to take risks!"

A dark red aura glows around both of us, our Life Points dropping as the soldier's screen flashed an 'OK'. The soldier quickly flew into the air before vanishing, both of us grunting from the simulated pain**(Samuel: 3000-1800 LP/2-1 SPC) (Trudge: 4000-1600 LP/3-1 SPC)**.

"You Satellites always have some tricks up your sleeves," Trudge snidely comments as he accelerates his D-Wheel, "but tricks won't get you out of this Duel! Goyo Guardian, attack Gordian Blade! Goyo Lariat!"

Goyo Guardian yells out in an unknown language as it swings its jutte in a curved arc, the weapon smashing into Gordian Blade and causing a heavy dent on the surface. A shockwave of air bursts from the impact, making my D-Wheel wobble as further damage is dealt **(Samuel: 1800-1000 LP)**. To my surprise, the warrior then tugs on the jutte's rope, pulling Gordian Blade over to Trudge's side as it glows a shade of blue **(DEF: 1000)**.

"What have you done to my monster?!" I shout in rage.

"You didn't think Goyo Guardian had any abilities, did you? Well, he does! His ability lets me take control of any monster he destroys and force them into Defense Mode! Justice has your weapon held down, just as you'll be held behind the bars of the Facility!"

"This Duel isn't over yet, Trudge. I still have cards left to play!"

"Provided they can stand against my Guardian," Trudge sneers as Gordian Blade struggles to break free. "Otherwise, they're just target practice. I'll end my turn with another face-down."

I forcefully draw my card, a grin crossing my face as I realize that I could, potentially, win this round with the huge reduction to Trudge's Life Points caused by his Goyo Guardian's summoning. I just had to hope that face-down wasn't something that could break the combo. Our D-Wheels are almost at equal speeds now, the whine of Trudge's D-Wheel engine mixing with my own engine as we ride inches from each other.

Before I begin my turn, however, questions start appearing in my mind. Was this Duel actually worth it? Was it right to fight against the law like this? Then again, what if Trudge _isn't_ part of the actual 'law' of Satellite—Ida had said that Sector Security was ruthless in hunting down Satellites, but was that only for escaping to Neo Domino, like Yusei did? For that matter, was the whole accusation true? Sure, my Duel Runner got hacked into, but was this a one-time event or a continuous problem?

Maybe I should just pull over and surrender, since Sector Security can probably keep tracking me no matter where I am as long as I have that computer chip in my Runner. What point was there fighting against the law when it can reach you no matter where you are?

"_Indecision does not suit you, Netrunner,_" a familiar female voice says in my inner ear with a hint of amusement. I whip my head towards Rielle to find her floating just as before, except that her eyes are now locked with mine, forcing me not to look away.

"_We asked for your peace, Netrunner, in return for our power. This peace means internal and external, as both are part of the whole that is the human being. Make your choice here on your own terms, for we will support whatever path you choose to take._"

I take a deep breath, blocking out Trudge's demands for me to take my turn. Then, making my move, I turn towards Trudge while remaining silent. The officer and his monster both look on in confusion, Rielle not reacting at all to this change.

"Answer me this, Officer, because it's been bothering me for some time," I ask with as much seriousness I can muster considering the speeds we are traveling. "What do you honestly think of Satellite as a whole?" He blinks for a moment, seemingly confused by my sudden interest in such a large context.

"You see," I continue while our D-Wheels race over a long stretch of the Old Highway, "I'm a little… new to this place. Let's say I've come from better areas of life and wound up here through events best left undescribed. Now, as you are an officer of Satellite's Sector Security, it would do me wonders to learn the customs and regulations of this place from a model citizen such as yourself. That way, I could no longer cause any sort –"

"You think I'm falling for that crap?!" Trudge shouts in my face while slamming his D-Wheel into mine, my memory-based instincts barely able to keep myself stable as I fall back from his position.

"You Satellites always say the same old shit," Trudge continues as his face reddens with anger, "just like that coward Yusei Fudo. He always tries to sweet-talk his way around his opponents so that he can get ahead in life. Well, he can't! He's a stupid, cheap piece of Satellite trash, AS ARE YOU!"

To emphasize his point, Trudge powerslides his D-Wheel forward while facing me, snapping a finger at me like he is accusing me of committing a serious felony. Goyo Guardian adds in a mocking laugh while tugging Gordian Blade in some form of chokehold, the weapon futilely struggling against its bonds. After a few seconds of this action, Trudge skillfully realigns his D-Wheel several feet ahead of mine.

I hold my position as my vision starts to blur from anger. I see Rielle shake her head, whether from disappointment or annoyance, I couldn't tell. Looking at my hand again, I quickly devise my plan and begin executing it.

"Trudge!" I shout to my opponent as I hold a card in my right hand. "You gave the wrong answer! Let me show you why!"

**(Samuel: 2 SPC) (Trudge: 2 SPC)**

"I activate a Speed Spell, Angel Baton!" The Speed Spell reveals itself, showing an angel with flowing blond hair and dark blue eyes holding a small orb of glowing green light.

"As I have two or more Speed Counters, I now draw two cards from my Deck. I must then discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard."

"Squeezing some life out of your worthless cards," Trudge sarcastically comments as I draw my two cards, discarding a higher LVL monster that I knew I wouldn't need to use. "You've got nothing against my monsters. Once I take you in, I'll be promoted for sure! Then, your answer will mean nothing!"

"You'll get all that benefit _if_ you can survive this turn," I retort while smiling at the two new cards in my hand, somehow being just the ones I needed. A brief feeling of confusion passes through me as I wonder how I keep getting the cards I want, but I shake it off, focusing on the current circumstance.

"Let's continue with another Speed Spell," I announce as I place a card into my Disk. "Overboost! My Speed Counter total now increases by 6!"

The Spell activates showing three LVL stars racing forward at blinding speeds. My D-Wheel literally glows with new energy, the engine sound changing from a primal roar to the thunderous bellow of spaceship engines. Gunning the accelerator, I almost run Trudge over as I pass him by, the officer having to swerve hard to avoid being rammed from the side. The glare he gives me as we cross paths is quite satisfying **(Samuel: 2-8 SPC)**.

"Now," I finish with a powerslide of my own, not too different from Trudge's, that sends sparks flying. "The final Speed Spell of this Duel; the card that will defeat you! WHEELIE BREAKER!"

"No!" Trudge cries out. "Not that card! With that, you can –"

"— End this Duel! By removing 6 Speed Counters from my total, all your monsters are destroyed!"

I hold the card high towards Trudge to confirm it actually is that card before slamming it into my Disk. The art shows a D-Wheel tossing three humanoids skyward by executing a wheelie maneuver, the rider within shadowed by the cartoon explosion behind it. My D-Wheel's engine roars like a rocket lifting off as I raise my front wheel, turn towards Trudge's field and bear down like an oncoming storm**(Samuel: 8-2 SPC)**.

Goyo Guardian desperately swings its hostage as a shield, but the held Gordian Blade only shatters before my Runner's force, not slowing it down in the slightest. As I draw closer to Trudge, the officer swerves away with an angry shout. Goyo Guardian isn't so lucky, reacting a second too late to its controller's movement. It fails to hold my D-Wheel back and is crushed by the superior force into digital pixels.

"YOU BASTARD!" Trudge screams at me while avoiding a pothole on the highway. "I was so close to taking you in! But, I still have a chance on my next turn!"

"I'll have to say no to both of your comments," I respond as I swiftly change direction and race up to Trudge's position, my earlier anger now replaced with confidence at my plan working so well. "If you are an officer of the law here, then the law is just as corrupt as the people living under it! If I have to, I will break past the rules of society to complete my goals, and you won't stop me from doing so. _Nothing _stops the Netrunner!"

"The Netrunner?!" Trudge repeats in surprise.

"Rielle," I call out. "Attack Trudge directly and end this Duel! TRANSCENDED TERMINATION!"

Rielle obeys. Instead of summoning a digital spear, though, she narrows her eyes in concentration as multiple balls of energy appear above her head. With a flick of her right hand, the balls fly from above like bombs falling to the ground. Each ball falls near or on Trudge's D-Wheel, making the officer scream from the simulated pain **(Trudge: 1600-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**.

* * *

As the Duel ends, I see a large 'X' appear on Trudge's Duel screen, smoke billowing out like it would in a car with a bad radiator. The officer struggles to keep his D-Wheel under control as it swerves more wildly than before, eventually spinning out and crashing on the highway's surface. His body rolls for a few feet before stopping, blood rising from a fresh cut across his right cheek.

As I approach, I slow down to avoid killing the man, stopping a few feet before his sprawling body. Looking behind me quickly, I start as I see the other two officers that had been alongside Trudge before the Duel began are now gone. Counting my lucky stars that they got called off somewhere else or couldn't keep up, I look back at Trudge. As I wonder whether or not he got knocked out by the fall, he opens his eyes and weakly looks at me.

"How…?" he asks before coughing slightly. "How could this happen to me again? Beaten by another Satellite…"

"You're too confident in your own abilities, Officer Trudge," I explain with a tone similar to a teacher giving a talking-to. "No one is perfect, but everyone has the chance to become great. It's just how you choose to take that path that makes you who you are."

"Don't get preachy with me, Satellite," Trudge says with a grim smirk. "Your D-Wheel still has that computer chip tracking your location. If I can't catch you, someone will."

"Assuming your fellow Security officers can keep up," I remark. "The Netrunner can be elusive or aggressive when he wants to be." Before Trudge can respond, I floor the accelerator and race away, going down the nearest ramp to street level to avoid the other Security officers following Trudge.

* * *

_'Now,'_ I wonder to myself while stopping in a deserted alleyway. _'Which way do I go? Do I head back to that store and complete the payment at the risk of the Security officers still being there __or __do I head back to the hideout at the risk of Security tracking me there and finding my friends?'_

Seeing that my D-Wheel has disengaged from the Riding Duel, I touch the display screen on a whim. The screen lights up before showing a digital map of the surrounding area, apparently receiving the signal from functional electrical devices nearby. Looking at the screen, I notice a strong signal emerging from the area where the store was, as well as one near what looked like the subway hideout. Other signals are dimmer, but still mark sources of energy for the map.

I then realize that the prior question is one of personal perspective more than anything else. Both the store and the hideout have strong sources of energy, but if what Trudge says is true, then neither place is fully safe for me. It just depends on who else I want to put in harm's way; my friends or a business client.

_'Best get out of the area before the officers arrive,'_ I muse before making my decision. Turning down a side street, I tap the screen a couple of times around the store, the display zooming in to reveal the store in more detail. Checking this new image, I notice one area of the digital 'rubbish' around the store isn't as heavily packed. Perhaps this is a back door to the store? If it is, it can be useful to avoid Security; the rubbish will deter anyone from closely investigating.

Nodding to myself, I set a cruising speed of 35 mph and head back to the store, carefully following the map's layout to find places to hide should Security still be around.

* * *

Several minutes later, I check the map for what seems like the thousandth time as I edge towards the rear end of the store. I can't tell if it is the rear end, though; the rubbish and discarded parts stand like immovable sentinels blocking my path. I park my D-Wheel as close to these mountains as I dare, wanting it nearby in case I need to get away again.

Disengaging my Duel Disk from the vehicle, I strap it onto my left wrist, take out the Speed Spells from my Deck and start looking for the entrance through the trash. At first glance, it seems impossible to get through without major damage to one's clothes, but I am looking beyond first glances, and the sight of no obvious entrance drives me to search harder. I start pressing through, trying my best to stay quiet as the rubbish around me starts to shift.

"Um… Excuse me?"

I stop like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, turning my head slowly to look behind me to where the quiet voice had come from. To my surprise, the woman from the store is standing by my D-Wheel, her hands behind her back, but her Duel Disk visible on her left arm.

"A-are you looking for me?" she asks after several awkward seconds pass between us. I shift back out from the rubbish piles, noting with displeasure some stains on my riding suit.

"Yes, I am," I firmly reply despite my appearance being like the poorest man on Earth. "I'm here to pay back for those Speed Spells and the Speed World Field Spell like I said before Sector Security tried to rush me down. If you need to recalculate the price, I have the cards right here."

"N-no need for that," she quickly says while waving her hands in dismissal. "I remember it exactly. 2620 DP."

So saying, we both open the 'Account' page of our Duel Disks and initiate the transfer of DP. In a few moments, it's all done.

"T-thank you for your purchase," the woman then says with practiced speed. "I hope you find the Speed Spells worthwhile."

"Oh, they have been," I respond, my mouth starting to run ahead of my brain. "Sector Security got a good taste of them just now. They couldn't stop the Netrunner!"

The woman's left hand flies to her mouth, parting her hair to reveal a shocked golden eye. My own hands cover my mouth as fear of what I had just said races through me. Why had I just gone and revealed that to her?! Now she'll know more about who I am, which is what I don't want right now!

"The Netrunner?" she asks in amazement. "S-so you're the one who defeated Kameno's gang!"

The question as to how this name got spread around so quickly comes to mind, but I dismiss it for now. "So, you've heard of me, then."

"Word t-travels faster than you think in Satellite," the woman stutters out while touching her index fingers together and looking away from me. "I only heard about it by eavesdropping on a recent conversation from one of Kameno's gang members. I think it was Ida, if I recall the n-name right."

"So, now I've got an alias name to deal with," I sigh in annoyance. "That's going to be tough."

"I think I c-could help you with that… That is, if you would let me."

"Oh? What help could you offer me?" My curiosity peaks at this woman's interest in keeping my alias identity or real identity a secret.

"W-well, if you could offer some extra DP to fix up the door you broke in order to escape …" Here, she smiles as I start to blush in embarrassment.

"I've got a stable amount left," I respond. "But what will you offer me?" She doesn't respond immediately, stepping towards me until we are almost face-to-face.

Then, taking a sudden deep breath, she pulls her left sleeve up above the shoulder, her bar code tattoo now visible to my eyes. Fully shown, it stretches up the arm and across the shoulder, no doubt stopping at her neck. As I stare in surprise, she then pulls her hair back to reveal her eyes, their colors reflecting in the sunlight. I shiver involuntarily as I stare at her, realizing now why she keeps her hair down like she does; it has to do with fear.

"As you can see," she says while returning her hair down and rolling down her sleeve, "I am not like most people, even in Satellite. Anyone who sees my true face fears me; you were frightened of me for a moment, as well."

"I… I didn't mean…"

"Oh, it's fine," she suddenly perks up with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I've grown used to it, like everyone else here. But, these changes came from connections to sources in better places."

"Like Neo Domino City?" I raise an eyebrow while crossing my arms in a demanding pose.

"Exactly. Looking at your build and your attitude, you don't look like someone from Satellite. You also probably have a desire to get to Neo Domino, like fulfilling a goal or recovering something you left behind."

"There is something of mine at Neo Domino I want to find," I carefully respond while trying not to sound amazed at this woman's intuitive abilities. "But what are you specifically offering me? Don't beat around the bush anymore."

"To be blunt," she explains while pointing at my D-Wheel, "I know your ride has a Sector Security computer chip powering it. I can send word of this to my Neo Domino friends, and they'll either come here personally to replace it or give you tips on how to prevent Security from finding the signal for a good amount of time."

"Speaking of," I rapidly ask while checking the area around us. "Is it safe for us to keep talking like this? I should probably get going –"

"We're fine, 'Netrunner'." I freeze again as her voice becomes firm and commanding, completely different from the shy attitude I saw her in a few seconds before. "Security is probably dealing with other crimes of more current danger. They'll be interested in your D-Wheel after a while, but we have some time to solve your problem."

"So, you'll help me, then? Just like that?" She doesn't respond at first; instead, she walks towards me with a strange saunter before leaning forward sharply close to my face. Her hair reveals enough of her eyes to show an amused glint. I feel sweat starting to grow on my body in fear or some strange lust for this in-your-face woman.

"No one who has a D-Wheel and enough DP to buy a whole stack of Speed Spells in one sitting is considered 'normal' in Satellite. Out here, you have to take the law into your own hands. You know this as much as I do, considering your single-handed takedown of Kameno's gang for the sake of your friends."

"Look, if you're trying to prompt me to join your cause, I'll need to know more about your contacts before –"

All words are lost in a surprised gasp as she suddenly shoots her hand down the top of my riding suit, her fingers cold to the touch. A second later, she pulls out the dog tags around my neck with a small cry of triumph, the back of the chain digging into my neck as she brings them closer to her view. As she looks at them, I faintly see her pupils dilate behind her hair, turning into pinpricks with surprise. Silence, again, fills the air around us.

"You should go," she finally says emotionlessly, letting the tags drop from her hands and swing back onto my chest. "You have greater problems than Security hounding your every move."

"Hang on. What about your help? How long will it take you to –"

"GO!"

I stumble back as she shoves me with enormous strength for her size, her eyes bright with hostility; or is that her fear from before showing through? Shaking my head in confusion, I race back to my Runner, activate it and speed away. The strange woman doesn't move during all this, only standing still with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

* * *

Some weaving and map checking later, I arrive back in the subway through an old entrance to the tunnels that my map detected, my D-Wheel's engine noise bouncing off the walls like an angry beast. As I wonder about the reason behind that woman's change in emotions, I see Nervin jump up in surprise at my arrival. I guess Tank and Rally haven't told him about how my Runner sounds.

"Wow, Samuel," he calls out as I power off my ride. "That was your D-Wheel in the tunnels? I thought Sector Security had built a tank or something!"

"Very funny, Nervin," I chide as I look up at him from the tracks and take off my helmet. "Didn't Tank and Rally tell you and Blitz about the D-Wheel's abilities?"

"Well, that's the thing…" Nervin looks at the ground, his eyebrows narrowed in worry. I get off my D-Wheel as quickly as possible and jump up to him. "Tank and Blitz wound up crossing paths with Lenny from the plant we work at. Unfortunately for us, they crossed paths in a bad way; they haven't returned yet!"

"Didn't you try searching for them?" I sound a little more forceful than the situation calls for with this question, but my own fears start to rise at seeing Nervin's fear. "They're your friends, right? You should know if they're going to be in danger!"

"I know! I know!" Nervin raises his hands over his eyes and glasses as if he's about to cry. "But Lenny's friends are pretty threatening! They warned Rally and me not to interfere, or Tank and Blitz would be hurt!"

"So, I'm to be the official savior in place of Yusei, is that it? None of you can step up your game and take them on?" I can't block a bit of malice from creeping into this question, making me regret saying it almost instantly as Nervin lowers his hands from his face.

"Listen, I know you had to go through a lot to get me out of Kuroe's clutches, but Lenny is just as intimidating and his friends back him up with whatever he does. Kameno, from what I heard from him while I was held hostage, has a harder time controlling his gang than Lenny does. You've got to get them out of there! Rally wanted to head out, but I've told him to stay here until you arrived."

Looking beyond Nervin, I see Rally actually sleeping on the couch; apparently, he waited so long that he got tired from mental exhaustion or something. I look back at Nervin and let out a deep sigh before heading back to my D-Wheel.

"Consider this an act of deep friendship, Nervin," I warn him as my anger clashes with my sympathy for Nervin's predicament. "But don't let this be a recurring habit!" Nervin smiles brightly at my apparent agreement, though the way I said it could have meant a few other things.

"The plant is to the west of an old D-Wheel shop. You'll recognize the shop because it's almost covered by rubbish." I pause at this, realizing how close I had apparently _just_ been to the plant before coming back here. I choose not to voice this wonder to Nervin; he had enough trouble on his mind without adding the fact his friend could have _solved this problem_ without all this traveling!

"I'll be back with Tank and Blitz," I promise before donning my helmet again and gunning my D-Wheel's engine. As the sound thunders down the tunnels, I see Rally pop his head up from the couch and his eyes widen at my sudden arrival and subsequent departure. He doesn't get a chance to speak before I race off.

* * *

About ten minutes later, after doing some more alleyway weaving to avoid Security, I see the 'plant' Nervin mentioned. Several large cylinders point upwards, releasing smoke into the surrounding air and covering the sunlight. The resulting air makes me cough slightly, a mild concern about Satellite's overall pollution entering my thoughts. Taking shorter breaths, I park my D-Wheel in a back alley close to the plant's entrance. Hopefully, it'll be here when I get back…

Heading to the entrance after reattaching my Duel Disk to my arm, I see that the entrance is a large gate with a currently empty guard post attached slightly in front. Large metal walls surround the inside, the gate being chain-link wire with an extra layer of barbed wire on top. The sight of a deactivated security camera puts me on edge as I approach. I have a mission to complete, but I don't want to be seen after beating Officer Trudge in a Riding Duel, either.

It's then that I notice a slight gap in the guard booth's door as if someone else had come here beforehand and forgot to close the gate afterwards. Maybe there was a button inside that opened the gate; isn't that what these types of posts usually have? Taking the risk, I press slightly against the door with my hands, feeling it open without resistance.

The inside of the booth is as simple as I thought it would be. Only the instrument panel, a discarded coffee cup and a spare Sector Security helmet brighten the dark, gray walls of the cramped space. The instrument panel offers the most interest, consisting of several small screens probably connected to the cameras, but currently deactivated. My focus quickly draws itself to a switch with words 'OPEN' and 'CLOSE' marked next to the switch by a well-taped scrap of paper. Holding back a laugh at the apparent cheapness of Satellite's employed, I move the switch to the 'OPEN' side.

The gate opens almost silently, to my surprise. Was this because so many people went through it each day that it needed to remain in proper condition? A part of me was expecting loud squeaks or clanks to emerge from such a simple defense. Shrugging my shoulders, I head out of the post and through the gate, entering a large courtyard with scattered boxes and crates nearly blocking the sight of a similarly-built gate at the far end. Beyond that gate, I could faintly make out stairs leading up and down to other floors of the plant; the workers probably went up and down these steps to do their jobs.

Wait… Is that gate closing? Is this some sort of timed trial?! If I don't get through the next gate, I won't be able to get past this courtyard!

Sucking in a breath, I break into a sprint, my legs pounding smooth pavement as I weave my way through the boxes, similar to how Yusei was able to get through the oncoming trash in the pipeline. Unfortunately, I don't have the speed or the maneuverability advantage of a D-Wheel right now, my feet being the only method of moving forward. This thought makes my lungs burn with rising worry, my arms pumping all the faster to move my body quicker. My muscles begin to burn from overexertion, but I don't stop to rest; I can't stop now!

As the moments pass by and my goal seems to get no closer, I try to keep my mind calm and focused on keeping in rhythm, not breaking my concentration. My outer senses fade away, the only things that I notice being the pounding of my heart, the impact of my feet on the ground and the flow of air in and out of my lungs. Focusing on these three actions, I feel a calmness spread through my muscles, similar to how Rielle's voice brings peace to my mind. As I vault over a long box on its side and duck under the business end of an idle crane's hook, I notice a growing sense of detachment from my body. Somehow, my body knows what to do now as if it's on autopilot with the task at hand.

As the gate now comes fully into view, my mind emits shock as my eyes see the chain-link nearly completely closed. To climb up the fence and the above barbed wire would certainly be harmful to my hands, if not seriously damaging. No. I have to get through _now_!

So thinking, my body reacts by moving faster than before, my lungs cycling air in and out like hydraulics on a turbine. The burning in my legs and arms returns, slightly dulled by my apparent separation between mind and body. As my mind is about to scream for my body to stop for fear of collision, my body twists sideways and dives forwards, sliding through the diminishing gap with what feels like no extra space left.

Falling to the concrete, my mind fully returns to my body at exactly the wrong time. The pain that erupts from my limbs is agonizing, sweat pouring out of my body as I gulp in bucketful after bucketful of air. Each exhale is accompanied with a small groan or shout as a headache announces itself with a cacophony of thuds inside my skull. A wet feeling on my hands makes me raise one up carefully to my eye; sweat drips off of them as if I was in a sauna or spa. No doubt there'll be a body mark when I get up.

Seconds, minutes later, I feel the piercing pain start to fade into dull throbs, my entire body drained of energy. My mind is not so weakened, imploring my limbs to get up and move, to rescue my friends that are still in danger. I eventually comply, sitting upright first and taking several deep breaths before standing upright again.

Looking at the stairs, I start as my blurred vision notices a man with gelled spiky electric blue hair, a red blazer with matching running shoes and piercing black pupils standing at the top step. A comparison quickly comes forth, but my mind dismisses it as hallucinatory imagery caused by my overexertion.

That is, until he winks at me, clicks his fingers while pointing at me and says, "_Slick moves, Netrunner. I knew you could keep up_."

Before I can blink, the image of Ken 'Express' Tenma leaps onto the wall and jumps off in an upward direction and out of my sight.

It takes my mind and body several jumbled seconds to realize exactly what just occurred. When they finally join in unified conclusion, I am left more confused than before. Was this like Rielle's appearances, except Ken's way of appearing is to show up and help under physically stressful situations or is this another hallucination, as I first thought?

These questions race through my mind in a loop as I move up the steps towards the first floor, moving through a large open entranceway without considering what may be on the other side. What is on the other side isn't much to observe; just a few large conveyor belts on which trash probably passes through and some areas with more crates filled with unknown materials. The important sight of Blitz's form draws my attention immediately.

"BLITZ!" I cry out despite my slowly-recovering throat. The person in question finally notices my presence and smiles at my arrival. However, so does the huge, hulking person standing in front of him; he turns towards me with a leer, his eyes blinking heavily under his small sunglasses. The sunglasses are about the only thing about him that's small; his upper body is built very heavily, probably from lifting crates or from similar heavy work all day. The faded blue suit he wears indicates a fancy air to my mind, but the smirk he wears reminds me too much of Kuroe and his friends.

"Oh," he says with a deep voice and a slight accent. "You've come to help your friend here?" Blitz glares at the back of his neck as if he wants to burn a hole through this guy's head.

"You got that right," I respond while standing as strongly as my still-recuperating body allows. He blinks again and then chuckles, but not in a mocking way.

"Huh. You're a good friend." This comment from him throws me off slightly on this man's morals, but I try not to let my curiosity appear for external viewing.

"I'll assume you aren't just going to let me pass," I quickly reason when he doesn't move out of the way. "Can I at least inquire your name before we settle who gets Blitz over there?"

"It's Lug," the man responds while activating a standard Duel Disk on his left arm. "What's yours?"

"Samuel."

"Good to know; I like to know my opponent's names before I beat them into submission."

Blitz wisely stands to the side of us, appearing undamaged save for a repeated rubbing of his left arm. Suspecting a heavy bruise there, I focus myself further into making sure that Lug gets just what he deserves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Alright then, that's enough for now. Leading from one Duel into another, the story goes on!**

**As said in the header A.N., please let me know which card you believe will work best for Samuel's Deck (I will, again have my own vote as well as personal preference). Those who sent in a suggestion, let me know of any changes or if you like your submission how it is.**

**Thank you all for continuing to show interest in my work. Reviews, comments, critcisims (constructive, please) are allowed. And the floor is still open for additional ideas from all of you!**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	9. C9: Fight for Friendship! Under the Sea!

**OK, this 'one update per month' policy is probably going to become a habit of mine, due to the sheer amount of WORK I have had to go through these past few weeks!**

**In any case, I have selected the final judgement on which Dragon Synchro will be used in the story. Now, I should have someone here to help with that. Who could I go and -**

Hello readers! MC here, straight from Neo Domino City! I'm here to announce the results of the 'Dragon Synchro' contest!

**(sweatdrop) Uh, wow, you're excited about this.**

What's not to be excited about?! We are going to see the unveiling of a brand new, custom-made Synchro monster! Everyone had better hold onto something, because this is gonna be HUGE! **(sweeps arms to the sky)**

**(clears throat) Right, then, MC, please announce the result.**

All right! The winner of the 'Dragon Synchro' contest is... **(distant drum-roll echoes in background while MC pulls out an open envelope and draws a paper from within)** 'Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon' by Doccy Larason Searphim! **(applause from seemingly nowhere)**

**All right, let me step in and explain a few things. First, I've got to thank ALL of you who submitted a design in for this 'contest'. Each of you helped contribute in some way to the overall story, and it took me some time to find just ONE to use for the story.**

**Second, the final selection was a tough choice! It came down to three final choices and it was tough choosing one of them over the other two because each of them offered a good strategy behind the card. This goes to show how strong you all felt to your creations. The revisions you all provided made the selection even tougher than before.**

**To Doccy Larason Seraphim, congratulations on being selected! To Kingdom Cure, duelinggod, and the three Unidentified Guests that also submitted in designs, many thanks for your efforts and creativity with your designs! (bows with head touching the ground)**

Quite right, contestants! All of you should feel proud for offering new and creative card designs for this story, even if your selection wasn't the final choice. Give yourselves a round of applause! **(more applause from nowhere)**

**Uh, if you wouldn't mind sticking around for a chapter or so, that would be nice as well. Its been kind of quiet here lately.**

I think I can stick for at least this chapter. Assuming it's not too long.

**Considering the last two? No, this one is shorter than those. Then again, I've had too much work these past few weeks to contribute something big. Also, there are NO important comments/reviews from last chapter, so we can skip that part.**

**Let's just drop the usual Disclaimer: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, D-Wheel and Duel deck.

Onward with the Chapter! Ooh, that has a nice ring to it!

**Hey! I draw the line at you saying my lines! (bares claws)**

* * *

"DUEL!"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Lug: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel), 5 (Lug)]**

"The first move shall be mine," I call out as I draw my sixth card. Looking over my hand, I blink in confusion as I see a few cards I've never used in Duels before. Is my Deck trying to tell me to vary its strategy, or was this the supposed 'luck of the draw'?

"Let's start in style," I announce with some form of confidence. "I summon the Union monster Rielle 'Kit' Peddler in Attack Mode!"

The familiar female telepath arrives into play with a trail of green sparks, levitating above the ground in the lotus position **(ATK: 1800)**.

"With my offense in place," I continue while my legs shake a bit from my previous exertion. "I set two cards facedown. That'll do for this turn."

"Then, I guess I'm going to draw," Lug says as he does exactly that. He looks over his hand for a moment, his small glasses showing his narrowing eyes. He then takes one card and reaches to the right side of his Duel Disk from his viewpoint. A slot that I hadn't remembered was there slides open, allowing a card to be placed within before closing again.

"I activate the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean!" Almost instantly after Lug says this, the room around us changes drastically. Instead of crates and conveyor belts, there are now ruins, fishes and plants, all underwater. The air around us turns slightly murkier, even with some sort of sun shining from far above the 'ocean' surface. Directly beneath the sunlight is a large stone structure, eroded away after being submerged for an unknown amount of time.

I grab my throat out of reflex of suddenly being thrown underwater, the sensation of drowning filling my mind with fear. After several awkward seconds pass with Lug and Blitz not reacting in the same way, I slowly release my throat from my own grip.

"Uh…" I begin in absolute confusion. "Why aren't we drowning? We are underwater, right?"

"It's a Field Spell, Samuel," Blitz says before Lug is able to respond. "It's another hologram, like your monsters are digital images. We're not really underwater, OK?" Not fully trusting Blitz's advice on an impulsive reaction for fear of the unknown, I turn to Lug for some form of explanation.

"Yeah, it's pretty much what your friend says it is." He shrugs his shoulders casually as he says this. "Did you forget that bit of how Duel Disks work?"

"Can you just move on with your turn, please?!" I say this rapidly while involuntarily moving my hands through the 'water' that surrounds us in order to test if it blocks rapid movement. My skin tingles as I literally feel my arms being slightly pushed by some form of current going the opposite direction. Lug shakes his head before taking another card and holding it up from his hand.

"Due to this Field spell," he starts to explain. "all WATER Attribute monsters in our hands and on our fields gain two bonuses. The first is a 200 ATK and DEF power boost; the second is that their LVL is decreased by one."

"So, then," I say while staring at a digital fish as my mind attempts to figure out the benefits of this card, "with the LVL decrease, you could reduce a LVL 5 WATER monster in your hand to a LVL 4, and -"

"- Normal Summon it without Tributing. But, I'll summon a smaller monster than what you may be thinking; Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in Attack Mode!"

The underwater current around us shifts for a moment as a mechanical diving suit that looks like a bug reaches the ocean floor from closer to the surface. The device's head looks like the cockpit of a submarine, two human-like hands reaching out as the machine stands on two humanoid legs of yellow plating. Two white metal fins extend diagonally from the legs, but the main power comes from two massive blue propulsion tanks on the machine's back. The words 'MK-3' is marked in red on each tank, the same color as the device's main plating **(WATER, Machine, 1500 ATK/1300 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Thanks to 'A Legendary Ocean'," Lug continues after his machine fully adapts to the change in digital depth, "my monster gains 200 ATK and DEF and decreases its LVL by one!" The machine glows a bright blue in contrast to the darker blue of the ocean around us as it receives the bonus **(ATK/DEF: 1500-1700/1300-1500) (LVL: 4-3)**.

"It's still not strong enough to get through Rielle," I say with some confusion as to all the technicalities of this monster when it couldn't beat mine.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention Bugroth's special ability; as long as 'Umi' is on my field, Bugroth can attack you directly!"

"You don't HAVE whatever 'Umi' is on your field, idiot!" I resist the urge to facepalm at this man's apparent stupidity, but he only laughs like I'm the stupid one.

"Guess you don't know," he begins with a grin that could eat the trash in Satellite. "My Field Spell counts as 'Umi' as well as 'A Legendary Ocean'!"

"_Oh, son of a -"_

"Bugroth attacks you directly," Lug shouts with a wave of his hand. "Current Blast!" The machine's tanks suddenly rise up from their previous position, the outer casings opening up to reveal large propellers, probably used to filter water. I'm caught off guard as the propellers suddenly activate at high speeds, two large spheres of water forming that will most likely cause some injury if they hit.

"Trap Card, activate," I quickly call out before the attack goes off. "Inside Job! This reduces all damage from this Direct Attack to 0!"

The card reveals itself as a bald man in a white shirt, black pants and several wires sticking out of his body leaps out into play. The man's pale green eyes stare around despite having no pupils or irises, his body easily moving through the digital ocean to Lug's Duel Disk. Lug cries out in shock as the man pulls a wire from his right hand and slams it onto the Bugroth card. Sparks fly from Lug's Duel Disk; the digital form of Bugroth freezes in motion as its limbs move without control. The two spheres vanish as quickly as they arrive as the current returns to normal. The man turns to me and gives a three-fingered salute before he vanishes into lines of digital numbers.

"Lucky shot," Lug quickly says as he sees that his Duel Disk isn't damaged by my Trap. "But I've got more tricks up my sleeve. I'll Set two face-downs and end my turn."

**[ROUND 2]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Lug: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 2 (Lug)]**

"We'll see some of those tricks soon enough," I comment as I draw for the turn. I pause as I see that this card is another one that I haven't used before. This one has something helpful, though; maybe I can put it to good use.

"Question," I ask after a moment of studying the field. "Your 'Legendary Ocean' affects both players, right?"

"Yeah…" Lug mutters with a questioning look at me. Blitz echoes the look as he no doubt sees the grin I let loose on my face.

"Then let's see how THIS works! Thanks to 'A Legendary Ocean', I can Normal summon the LVL 5 'Snowball' Program without Tribute as a LVL 4 WATER monster!"

Placing the card on my Duel Disk, the water in front of me ripples before a strong current bursts outwards from a rapidly-forming ball of green lines. Several clear gaps show an empty interior as the sphere expands until it reaches the size of a beach ball. It stops growing there, but an ominous rumble as the sphere stabilizes brings further strength to question as it receives the power boost from 'A Legendary Ocean' **(WATER, Program, 2200 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 5) (LVL: 5-4) (ATK/DEF: 2200-2400/1500-1700)**.

"Rielle attacks Amphibious Bugroth MK-3! Transcended Termination!" Rielle stands up from her meditation, her feet barely hovering above the ground as she begins to spin her hands in opposite motions. Two spears of green energy quickly materialize and are thrown at 'Bugroth'. The weapons easily pierce through the metal, causing its tanks to rupture and explode violently. Lug holds his ground against the blast as bits of metal fly by his face **(Lug: 4000-3900 LP)**.

"Now, Snowball charges in for a direct attack! Roiling Rampage!"

The sphere begins to roll forward under its own command, slowly at first, but rapidly gaining speed and size as it moves towards Lug. He barely has time to jump aside and dodge the attack, but 'Snowball' turns around almost instantly and quickly runs him to the ground. Just before impact, however, I see a small blue aura glow around his body that shields him from some of the harm. **(Lug: 3900-2700 LP)**

Blitz starts to shout out in question as to why Lug took less damage, but is stopped as the man from 'Inside Job' reappears in the same way that he disappeared before. Shaking his head at Lug's prone form, he reaches over to the Duelist's back and pulls out a blue wire from underneath Lug's shirt. I raise an eyebrow as I hadn't seen that wire be placed when 'Inside Job' was activated. What's more, removing it causes Lug to gasp in supposed pain—as if the card's effects were more realistic than just digital creations. Lug quickly stands upright just after the man vanishes away again, looking like he is trying his best to side something that shocked him.

"Now that I've dealt Battle Damage to you," I continue as I raise a card up from my hand, "I can activate the effect of 'Silhouette' from my hand. Until the end of this turn, her LVL is reduced from 5 to 4. I summon her during Main Phase 2 in Attack Mode!"

A swoosh of motion is heard under the water, bubbles showing a female currently swimming from 'A Legendary Ocean's' ruin. She reaches my field in a matter of moments, twirling her body around to a standing position like a ballerina despite the black leather form-fitting uniform that covers her body. A blue helmet covers her face, the visor split across multiple pieces of reflective blue paneling against a dark blue frame **(DARK, Human, 2300 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 5 (currently 4)**.

Before any of us can blink, she draws a heavily-modified pistol from a belt loop on her suit. She aims the weapon at Lug's face but is unable to pull the trigger as a torrent of blue energy surges from the ruins behind Lug. A Set card flips itself, showing the same energy destroying something faster than the artist could record.

"Trap Card, Torrential Tribute!" Lug's voice rings out against the roar of the energy as it clumps together in the water before moving across the field. "Since you summoned a monster, this card destroys all monsters on the field!"

I shield myself from harm as my three monsters are overwhelmed by the energy, disintegrating into digital pixels without a moment's preparation. The energy sweeps over me and leaves behind lashing stings of pain across my arms. The pain serves to remind me of the physical stress I've gone through over the past few hours; I almost fall to the ground as I realize just how weakened I've become.

"Hey," Blitz yells out, no doubt seeing my fatigue. "You alright, Samuel? I know that attack didn't deal any damage, but –"

"I'm fine, Blitz," I quickly respond as I take another card from my hand with shaky fingers. "I'm not finished yet, anyway. I activate the Spell 'Blackmail'!"

The card activates as a bald, middle-aged man dressed in a fading business uniform runs onto Lug's field from seemingly nowhere. Holding a personal display pad in his hand, the man mutters wordless cries as his face shows extreme panic. Lug stares in confusion as the man reveals a message on the device; the words 'Payment in X for each Y' flash in bright red.

"As this man is trying to tell you," I say as I stand firmly to hold my position, "this card incites a payment from you. The 'X' is the highest single amount of Battle Damage I dealt you this turn, which is 1200 points in this case. 'Y' is each card you play, set or activate for your next turn. In short, you have to pay 1200 Life Points to Summon, Set or activate any card on your next turn!"

The man stumbles over to the side, the data pad still open as he tugs his tie tightly around his neck to calm himself down. It doesn't work very well, his face still betraying his inner turmoil. Lug's own face echoes this turmoil as it looks like he now realizes the situation he's been put under.

"I'll Set a card and end my turn there," I conclude with a defiant smirk. "Let's see what you'll do now."

"Actually, I think I WILL do something! Quick-Play Spell, activate! Mystical Space Typhoon!" Lug presses a button on his Disk that flips up a Set card with the image of a whirling cyclone of air and water. A single lightning bolt pierces the storm, adding to its power. "This lets me destroy one Spell or Trap card you control. I think I'll go with the card you just Set!"

The water around the card suddenly whirls in a clockwise direction, a few fish and plants being sucked into a vortex of water that was a murkier color than the surrounding ocean. My Set card reveals itself to be the 'Noteriority' Spell before its digital form is pulled into the vortex. I don't hear it shatter apart, but I grimace all the same as the storm dissipates into the ocean.

"Is that all you'll do before 'Blackmail' takes effect?" I ask this question with a cocky grin, simultaneously surprised that Lug would know such advanced tactics and pleased that his Set card hadn't been something more dangerous.

Lug growls at me before drawing his card. He looks at his hand with concern, as if he didn't get exactly what he wanted to. Come to think of it, was what Rielle said earlier about my cards helping me connected to my 'lucky' draws in all my Duels?

"I Set a monster," Lug says with a glare of anger in my direction just before 'Blackmail' activates. A sickly yellow aura surround's Lug's Duel Disk and attached arm, making him hiss and grip the limb tightly with his other hand. The suited man's expression changes to brief happiness as he looks at the tablet, only to fall once again as he notices that the payment is still in effect **(Lug: 2700-1500 LP)**.

"That's all I'll do here," Lug finishes with a glare in my general direction. "Go and take your turn." Across the field, the suited man races away while still looking at his tablet; he probably has other financial issues to take care of in the Graveyard.

**[ROUND 3]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Lug: 1500 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 0 (Samuel), 2 (Lug)**

"Here I go," I announce as I draw a card to fill out my empty hand. Glancing at the card, I blink as I try and figure out what help this card can give me. It's not what I was looking for, but it could be something that will work out. It'll have to ride on setting up some HUGE bait, though…

"Looks like I'll have to Set monster face-down and call it a turn." I say this with a weakened face, like I hadn't gotten what I wanted, either. Lug smiles at my apparent distress, making it all the more harder for me not to break my façade.

"I'm gonna draw!" Lug shouts with renewed confidence as he draws for the turn. Looking at his hand, he only laughs all the more at what he drew.

"You're in for it now! Thanks to 'A Legendary Ocean's' abilities, I Tribute my Set monster to Advance Summon the dark lord of the ocean depths! Rise up, Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!"

The face-down monster on Lug's field vanishes as a roar similar to Ida's 'Felgrand Dragon' echoes through the holographic ocean. Seconds later, the Sun is momentarily blotted from our sight as a massive sea serpent with a blue skin and red spines and claws swims onto the field. Green jewels glow along its face, two golden-yellow eyes casting their own light as the serpent roars again at my lack of defense**(WATER, Sea Serpent, 2600 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 7) (ATK/DEF: 2600-2800/1500-1700) (LVL: 7-6)**.

"Yikes!" Blitz yells out in surprise. "That's a beast of a card!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Lug quickly responds to Blitz's surprise. "I use Daedalus's special ability! By sending 'Umi', or in this case, 'A Legendary Ocean', to the Graveyard, Daedalus destroys all other cards on the field! Leviathan's Eviction!"

_'Oh crap! That's not the bait I was hoping for!'_

'Daedalus' lets out a resounding screech as the jewels on its face flash too brightly to directly gaze at. Shielding my eyes, I barely see the ocean around us melt away, along with the 'Keyhole' program I had Set earlier. The air returns to a sharp, dusty smell as the factory interior becomes recognizable to us again, making me hack slightly as I sense a leftover spot of mucus or digital water expelling itself from my lungs. The only good thing I notice is 'Daedalus's' power returning to normal **(ATK/DEF: 2800-2600/1700-1500) (LVL: 6-7)**.

"Daedalus attacks you directly," Lug shouts while pointing a large finger at me. "Roar of the Seas!"

'Daedalus', then, actually _does_ roar, this one being deeper than the last. As the sound clears, a loud rumble from behind me makes me pale and turn around, just before I am slammed to the ground by a massive tidal wave appearing from nowhere. The force knocks the air out of my lungs and fills them with more holographic water, making me cough and sputter after the initial assault levels out on the factory floor. I feel like vomiting as I take heavy breaths to keep my stomach calm, my clothes soaked through and my eyes dripping from the amount of salt in that water **(Samuel: 4000-1400)**.

"SAMUEL!" Blitz screams as the wave fades away. "Get up, man! You can't take another hit like that!"

"You think I don't know that after -" I start to say before a fresh bout of coughing stops me from speaking for several seconds. My body stings with fatigue and pain after that attack, like I had just done another of those runs from earlier, only underwater.

"Your friend is right," Lug then adds to the obvious. "Your Life Points are lower than mine, you've got no cards on your field and in your hand, and I've got my Deck's best monster on the field. It's over for you!"

"It is NOT over," I say with a rising voice despite my parched throat, my legs twitching as I slowly stand upright with blurry vision. "I've faced worse than a sea serpent and a tidal wave in my Duels!"

"Well, you had better hope you can top my deck something with more than 2600 ATK that can be summoned without tributes, or something just as lucky. Otherwise, you've got nothing left."

"I won't give up," I say, mostly to myself, as I hold the top card of my Deck between two shaky fingers. "This won't stop me. This won't defeat me. I'll get through it. I can do it!"

**[ROUND 4]**

**[Samuel: 1400 LP/Lug: 1500 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 0 (Samuel), 2 (Lug)]**

I draw the card, my eyes widening as I see that this card is the 'bait' that I have been waiting for. If all goes well, Lug will fall for it and do what I think he will. If not... I chose not to think about it.

"I Set one more card," I say quietly as the card appears on my field. "That will be all."

"You've got to do more than that, Samuel," Blitz yells out at me in anger. "One face-down won't change anything!"

"You won't get the chance to use it," Lug says as he draws for turn. "Daedalus attacks you directly and ends this Duel! Roar of the Seas!"

'Daedalus' roars in the same way as before, the tell-tale rumble from behind me signaling the arrival of another drenching wave of water. Before the wave hits me, however, a crackle of electricity signals a tear in the battlefield, the floor beneath us turning into a digital black hole that emits a roar far louder than 'Daedalus's' voice.

"You fell for my bluff, Lug," I call out over the vortex beneath us. "Now, my 'Singularity' Trap activates! Now, 'Daedalus' is destroyed, without me having to pay the price of 'Singularity's' effect!"

Lug or Blitz don't seem to hear me as their hands are covering their faces and ears from 'Singularity's' volume. 'Daedalus' isn't so lucky, being drawn into the vortex with its tidal wave and spun around like water down a toilet bowl, vanishing in a matter of moments. As the vortex fades away, my empty hand flashes purple to indicate the lack of payment I had to offer for so powerful a card.

"So," I ask with a still-parched throat as Lug lowers his hands. "Is that all you'll be doing?"

Lug looks over his cards before silently taking one and placing it face-down in his Spell or Trap Card zone. He then locks eyes with me and nods, his eyes betraying the inner chaos he had at seeing so powerful a monster of his destroyed.

**[ROUND 5]**

**[Samuel: 1400 LP/Lug: 1500 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 0 (Samuel), 1 (Lug)]**

"Here we GO!" I call out as I draw what I hope is a card that can let me win. As I flip it over, the glimmer of a digital blade makes me grin like a cat that got the cream, and is it just me, or is the card flashing white, like it knew it was going to be drawn?

"This Duel is over! I Summon my weapon, 'Gordian Blade', in Attack Mode!"

The sword rises from the ground in a burst of green pixels, unsheathed and pointing at Lug in apparent anticipation **(ATK: 2000)**.

"Gordian Blade attacks you directly for game," I shout with a firm punch of the air in Lug's direction. "Rippling Riposte!"

The blade twirls in place as if being held by a master fighter before leaping forward and over Lug's Set card, stabbing his Duel Disk with enough force to slide Lug's body back a few inches. The sparks that fly from the contact make Lug shield his eyes from potential harm, even as his Duel Disk looks like it is going to break apart from the impact. Luckily, 'Gordian Blade' disappears before that can actually happen **(Lug: 1500-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**.

* * *

"That was amazing, Samuel!" Blitz says in happiness as he races over to me, patting me hard on the back with his right arm to express his gratitude. I yelp out in renewed pain at the gesture, Blitz jumping back in surprise before the realization of what I've just gone through registers in his mind.

"Sorry," he quickly mutters, to which I give a quick thumbs-up to calm him down before turning back to Lug. The burly Duelist brushes some dust off of his suit before checking his Duel Disk to make sure that last attack didn't actually leave physical damage.

"Blast," I hear him muse to himself. "I've got no luck today. Can't win them all, I guess."

The calm demeanor of this statement throws me for a loop—shouldn't someone who lost a Duel like this be angry, or at least disappointed? Why was he so being so carefree about his loss? Did he actually care whether he won or lost at all?!

"In case you're wondering," Lug then says to me to return my attention to him, "you'll have to get through Larry before you find Lenny and your other friend. Larry is one floor above us, in a similar room to this one."

"Hang on," I interject with a raised hand. "Why are you telling me this when I just beat you in a Duel?"

"We aren't rivals, now, are we?" Lug's question is accentuated by him raising an eyebrow at me, his small glasses making his face look like a schoolteacher chastising me after failing to solve a simple math equation. I open my mouth to retort, but shut it again after realizing that I have no good responses to that question.

"Well, the best I can do now is wish you good luck," Lug continues as he walks out the room's door and down the stairs. "Any more than that would be selling out my other gang members, who are pretty eager to meet you."

Before I can say anything, Lug then strides down the stairs with an air of confidence all of his own. I blink several times in surprise as I realize that I might have just been dealt a subtle boost of confidence from a former enemy. How often will that happen to me today?

"Well," Blitz then says quickly, "I know the way back to the hideout from here, so I'll be heading back there myself. I know a shortcut that'll keep me pretty well-hidden, so you don't need to worry about me. Granted, I would like to see you fight off Larry and Lenny, but I think I'd just be getting in the way if I came."

"I can't argue with or against that theory, Blitz," I reply after the few seconds my brain takes to register this comment. "If you think you can handle yourself after getting into this incident, then I'll honor your decision. Just don't expect this to become a recurring habit if you get into this kind of trouble too many times."

Blitz glares at me as I realize just how negatively he may have taken that comment. I sputter in disbelief at my being so stupid to my friend's emotions, but Blitz just nods silently before heading out, himself, rubbing his left arm every so often as the bruise still seems to be there.

The moment he vanishes from view, I feel a pressure on the back of my mind; an image of Rielle appears before me and to the left. She looks at where Blitz was before turning to me, head shaking in disapproval before she vanishes along with the mental pressure. The negative emotion from her action bleeds onto me as I feel my stomach start to shift from the discomfort of knowing I had probably just betrayed the trust of one of my friends.

_'No, you can't think that way right now,'_ I mentally scold to myself. _'You need to focus if you want to get Tank out of here.'_

Actually, how mentally focused am I? Is it considered 'normal' to see spiritual forms that look like Duel Monster cards that you use in Duels, or for these forms to speak to you? What about the 'Epsilon' talk from all these flashbacks—it seems like that 'Epsilon' is a younger version of me, but where did all those events occur? Was I already insane and didn't realize it?!

A beep sounds from my Duel Disk along with a flashing red light. My mind comes back to the present moment as I open up my Disk's display. A new message flashes on the screen, the subject line blank and the name of the sender is listed as 'Chaos Theory'. Acting on instinct, I open the message, and read the following:

'_Netrunner,_

_'Your name gets around fast—my contacts in Neo Domino City have already learned of your victory over Kameno's gang. What's more, they've sent me rumors of an incident about a week ago involving an escaped test subject from some kind of mind-mapping Duel project. It's all very hush-hush, of course, so they haven't sent much solid information yet. I can tell you what they've told me, but not without a price._

_'To figure THAT out, meet me at the Satellite docks at 11:30 tonight. In case Sector Security picks up this message and mobilizes there to bring you in, just come at any time they aren't there. They have to take breaks and sleep like any other human beings._

_'Also, one of the things I'll tell you is how I got your Duel Disk account number to send this message. Your questions will be answered when we meet face-to-face._

_'Running the Net,  
'Chaos Theory'_ '

_'Well,'_ I think to myself as my feet start walking up the stairs to my next opponent while my hands turn off the Duel Disk display, _'things just keep getting stranger and stranger, don't they?'_

* * *

That's all you were able to write? **(looks puzzled)**

**Like I said, I've had a lot of work recently. In any case, feel free to review, comment and constructively criticize. For those who submitted designs, thank you all once again for helping me in shaping the path of this story.**

So, how long will you take to update? I've been hearing it took a month the last few times, but- **(stops speaking as he notices a death glare from me)**

**I'll update when I have the time to do so. I don't want another outburst lack the one 5 chapters ago. Or was it 4? Whatever.**

**Draconos is taking off...to deliver some well-deserved gratitude!**

This is Neo Domino's MC saying, 'Goodbye, everybody'! **(waves to readers)**


	10. C10: Fight for Friendship! Massive Odds!

**(Bangs head repeatedly against cave wall) What (BANG) is (BANG) wrong (BANG) with (BANG) my (BANG) schedule?! Seriously, its been almost another month before I've updated, for the third or fourth time in a row! **

**(Sigh) Well, at least my current schoolwork is done for the semester, and summer break has begun. Hopefully, I will get a chance to write more often, and have some time to think over this story's plot.**

Hey, look on the bright side, right?

**Oh, forgot you were still here, M.C. I figured you would have left by now.**

Not while this story is still getting good comments from its readers! Also, this is the 10th chapter, which means you're now on the road to fully writing the story!

**That HAS been happening recently, hasn't it? Well, that is a good thing to see. Now, to keep those good comments coming. M.C, please place the usual disclaimer, and we can get started.**

Certainly! The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

Moving up each step towards the next floor takes more effort than normal. I can probably place this problem under the fact that my mind is in disarray about the level of trust that I still have with my friends. Then again, it could also be put under the fact that my body is still recovering from the exertion through the plant's outermost layer of gates and the attacks of a digital sea serpent.

I blink in confusion as that last though passes through my mind; why had that attack hurt, anyway? Granted, it hadn't broken any bones or stretched any muscles to rupturing points, but the effects of Levia-Dragon, Daedalus had felt real enough to me at those moments. That field spell, 'A Legendary Ocean', had also felt real enough to make me think I was drowning under a digital sea. But, what does it all mean? Am I some kind of mutant with a mindset that makes Duel Monsters cards real?!

I pause on the steps just after turning upwards to the section that leads to the next floor, my head aching slightly from all of these questions. I don't know who to turn to for the answers—my friends or my cards are the best options available at the moment. I resume walking as I weigh the two choices; my friends are human beings who have been in tough situations and were changed for the better. They seem like trusting individuals, compared to most of the other people I've seen in Satellite who put themselves over all or most others they come across.

On the other hand, my cards have been just as strong a connection in some aspects, and completely mysterious in others. However, Rielle and Ken seem sincere in their emotions towards me, more like old acquaintances rather than just art on pieces of paper brought to life as illusions of my mind.

_'Huh. That sounded a lot better in my subconscious.'_ I shake my head. The reaction to my train of thought derails and explodes into a new throbbing for my skull to enjoy. I resume my steps with more firmness as I walk to the next floor, and where this 'Larry' is supposed to be. Reaching the top and moving forwards past a set of stairs to my left, I see a smaller room than before, the conveyor belts replaced with a few large tables put in horizontal rows. Two large windows on the outer walls show the sun approaching a setting position, its rays breaking through the soot and dust at random intervals like a disco ball reflecting light.

A sharp, "Shi-shi-shi," spoken at a high pitch returns my attention inwards. I step back in surprise as a small man with black hair shaped like an iron, elongated eyes with small pupils and a grin that seems too wide for his face starts walking towards me. His hot-pink shirt does not mix with his tattered brown jeans and near-broken sandals, making me question the fashion sense here in Satellite.

"Samuel!" I hear Tank shout out from further into the room. "You're here!"

"Shi-shi-shi," the stranger then says again, this time like he is laughing at me. "So you're the friend that he's been telling me about? The one who will come and save him?"

"I am, Larry," I say while crossing my arms in front of me to provide extra intimidation. Larry pauses at the name, his grin dropping but not completely fading at my intuition.

"Well," Larry then says while extending his grin again, "you should know that I'm not going to let you take your friend without a challenge. Shi-shi-shi!"

"Watch out, Samuel," Tank then adds with a panicked expression. "This guy's more powerful than he looks!"

Larry glares back at Tank as this is said, his grin completely fading for a split second as a stiff frown takes its place. The turning of his face reveals a small yellow scar below his right eye that I hadn't seen before. The fact that it is yellow makes me pause and look at it further, curious as to whether it was a tattoo or some other form of marking. I don't get a clear look as Larry returns his gaze to me; he most likely catches my confused stare as his eyes twinkle with some sinister intent. Come to think of it, didn't Kuroe's gang and Lug have similar markings on their faces? Is this some sort of gang tattooing, or some other kind of marking that I don't know about?

"Shi-shi-shi," Larry chuckles as he readies his Duel Disk and shifts his stance slightly. "I won't be holding back, you know."

"As if I would want it any other way," I quickly reply while swallowing a growing lump in my throat and raising my Disk up to Duel. "Let's see your worst!"

"DUEL!"

Larry adds in a quick, "Shi-shi-shi," at the end, to my annoyance.

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP] [Larry: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel), 5 (Larry)]**

"Shi-shi-shi! I'll go first!" Larry announces while flashing a peace sign with his left hand. Drawing his card, he quickly selects a card and slides it into his Disk.

"I activate the Spell Stray Lambs! Now, I get two Lamb Tokens in Defense Mode!" The card's picture shows two small lambs, one colored pink and the other white, each with ironically calm smiles amidst a white background. As the card activates, two small bleats are heard as the lambs from the card appear on Larry's field in puffs of pink smoke. They quickly adopt a light shade of blue and lay on the ground, almost like they're taking a nap **(EARTH, Beast, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 1) (X2)**.

"Um… I didn't expect you to run cards like this," I say with a raised eyebrow at both sheep. To be fair, the calm nature of these tokens is making my heart beat faster in worry. Memories of a one-eyed, soulless jar with a long, evil tongue start to trickle to the front of my mind, causing me to blink several times to clear them away.

"Shi-shi-shi! Then you don't know me very well, do you?" Larry accentuates his question with another one of his grins, his smile still looking too large for his face to properly display. "I'll end my turn with one face-down card!"

"My move," I say as I draw a card. Looking at my current hand, a few interesting strategies come to mind as I see two cards that I haven't used in Duels before. However, each of them required some setup in order to earn the best value. Considering the one card that Larry has activated so far, I shouldn't make any quick assumptions of his strategy.

_'Better play it safe… '_ I think to myself as I take one card from my hand and place it onto my Disk. "I Summon Pipeline in Attack Mode!"

The room suddenly goes dark for a split second, several green lines etching into the walls and ground without any outside source making them. The lines congregate in front of me before rising up and branching out in midair. They stop moving when they reach a height just above my eye level, looking like they can continue onward if they want **(EARTH, Program, 1700 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Pipeline attacks one of your Lamb Tokens! Multilateral Meltdown!" The lines suddenly flash bright red before shifting through the air towards the pink lamb. The mammal doesn't emit a sound as its body is stabbed multiple times by the lines, nor when its body quickly dissolves into a pinkish liquid that 'POOFS' out of existence. I flash a glance at Larry once the attack concludes and Pipeline's lines return to normal, only to see that he isn't fazed by the rather grotesque attack that my monster uses.

"I now activate a Continuous Spell Card known as Doppleganger!" Sliding the card into my Disk, I feel the ground shake slightly as three black pillars of code flash into existence in a triangle formation around the field. The hairs on the back of my neck tingle as I notice a large computer monitor appear behind me and shroud my body slightly with its size.

"My turn is finished after I Set this card face-down**.**" I end the sentence with a small glare, trying to keep myself calm for what will probably be a big turn from Larry or me during the next round.

**[ROUND 2]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Larry: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 4 (Larry)]**

"Shi-shi-shi! My turn to draw!" Larry takes the top card from his Deck, chuckling even more when he sees what it is. "I Tribute my remaining 'Lamb Token' to Advance summon Evil HERO Malicious Edge in Attack Mode!"

The white lamb squeaks slightly before a black hand rises from the ground and crushes the mammal into tiny pixels. Before any of us can react to the violent display, the hand presses against the floor as the rest of a humanoid body rises from a black portal in the ground. Once fully upright, the humanoid is revealed to be a man clad in a very dark indigo leather suit and armor, save for a confusing orange circlet around its lower belly. Spikes shine all over its body; each foot has a long spike as an additional toe, spiked bracers are all over its upper and lower body, two large wings with metal spikes replacing bone jut from its back, and each hand has three silver knuckle studs.

An indigo visor covers most of the creature's face as it clenches its fists in my direction, a silver claw jutting out of each knuckle stud like an iconic comic book hero would have. The connection is only further expressed by the calmly sinister smile that I see just below the visor covering it face**;**its confidence is so strong that my throat starts to lock up in surprise **(DARK, Fiend, 2600 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"H-hold on!" Tank yells out from the sidelines. "That card's a LVL 7, right? How can you Advance Summon it with only one Tribute?!"

"Shi-shi-shi! It's all because of your friend, fool!" Larry's grin only grows wider as he wiggles his thumb and index finger in an 'L' shape at Tank. "As long as my opponent controls a monster, I can Advance Summon Malicious Edge with only one Tribute!"

"So, you set up your field to Summon a high Level monster," I say with as nonchalant a tone as I can make while staring at the downright disturbing HERO. "Big deal. What are you going to do with him?"

"Attack, Malicious Edge!" Larry quickly commands. "Take out his Pipeline with Steel-Tipped Malice!" The HERO leaps forwards, wings unfurling as he flies across the field before diving down at Pipeline.

"I figured that you'd do that," I call out as I press a button on my Disk. "I activate the Trap Card -"

"Sh-shi-shi! Not a chance!" Larry interrupts my declaration while pressing a button on his own Disk, his Set card flipping upright and revealing itself. "I activate the Continuous Trap Royal Decree! By my command, all other Trap Cards on the field have their effects negated!"

Malicious Edge suddenly stops its dive, flapping in midair as the sound of blaring trumpets is heard. Two knights in blue-green armor and carrying long spears step onto the field, escorting a middle-aged man with a golden crown, flowing purple robes and carrying a golden staff with a red orb in his right hand. The third man then stands upright on his own, points at my activating Trap and pounds the back end of his staff into the ground. The two knights quickly slam the backs of their spears down as well, resulting in my card sparking with red electricity before disintegrating. The three men quickly move away from the field, the crowned man looking fatigued from the effort.

With the field cleared, Malicious Edge resumes its attack, flying close to the ground and slicing open Pipeline's inner circuitry with two clean slashes. A clear liquid spurts out and onto the floor as my monster collapses into a twitching heap of wires and sparks. Before I can react, pain erupts from my left cheek as I see Malicious Edge fly just by my body. Instinctively feeling the affected area with a hand, my vocal cords finally react with a scream as I feel three distinct slash marks on my skin **(Samuel: 4000-3100 LP)**.

"Samuel!" Tank calls out in shock as Malicious Edge backflips from behind me onto Larry's field. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

Larry utters his, "Shi-shi-shi," again, only this time, it sounds much more sinister. I growl in pain as the holographic wound starts to fade away under my touch. After a few seconds of heavy breathing on my part, the pain turns into a faint tingle that I barely notice anymore.

"I'm fine, Tank," I respond, trying but unable to completely hide my fear. "I guess I forgot how realistic this holographic Dueling system can be under the right circumstances. I've got to remember that it isn't actually real at all." To my surprise, Malicious Edge seems to take this comment to heart as a very deep growl bounces across the room's walls and I see his smile turn upside down. Larry and Tank seem to hear the sound as well; both of them look around for a moment in similar disorientation before Doppleganger's pillars start to spark with white lightning.

"I use Doppleganger's effect," I explain as the energy grows in intensity. "Since you destroyed one of my monsters in battle, I can Special Summon a Doppler Token with the destroyed monster's ATK and DEF Points. The price for this act of creation is to the tune of 400 Life Points per LVL that the destroyed monster had; in this case, that's 1600 Points." By now, the energy turns into a concentrated triangle of white as I suck in a deep breath to block out a wave of pain. A white line travels from the monitor behind me to Pipeline's inert body, the energy now starting to gather around the line **(Samuel: 3100-1500 LP)**.

My efforts are rewarded as the white lightning finally impacts Pipeline's destroyed form, causing it to rise up as if on a puppet's string. Its form starts to flicker spastically as it barely retains a solid state**(DARK, Program, ?-1700 ATK/?-1800 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"Uh… " Larry's movement slows in what I take as confusion regarding what has occurred or surprise at my card's effect. "I think I'll end my turn. Shi-shi-shi!" Larry's apparent signature laugh is toned down quite a bit this time, the confusion still evident on his face despite his attempt at humor.

"It's my turn!" I call out as I draw my card, the earlier pain quickly fading away like the wound from before. Looking over my hand and the current field, I realize that most of my options have been cut off with that Royal Decree card negating all Traps. What's more, that Malicious Edge monster is a heavy hitter that none of my lower-LVL cards can take down. Unless… I look over one familiar card and nod to myself, smiling as I see a plan coming together.

"I Summon Cyber Cypher in Attack Mode!" As I deftly slide the card onto the Disk, the same chitter from Ida's Duel echoes across the field. A second later, the dog/insect hybrid with a visor covering its face leaps to my side **(ATK: 2000)**. "I now use its effect, which halves the ATK of your Malicious Edge! Siphoned Shutdown!"

Larry utters a confused, "Shi-shi-shi?!" as Cyber Cypher's visor flashes a blinding white in relation to its body. The light concentrates itself into a small beam of energy, Cypher quickly turning its head towards Malicious Edge's position. The fiendish HERO tries to shield itself with its wings, but the beam pierces through them like a knife through butter. Malicious Edge slumps to the ground as the beam continues to impact it, Cypher chirping loudly as an indication of its success **(ATK: 2600-1300)**.

"Even though Cyber Cypher can't attack the monster it affects," I remark with a growing smile, "your card's ATK is reduced enough for my other monster to take it down." Larry frowns at this while Tank cheers me onwards. "My Doppler Token attacks Malicious Edge! Risen Revenge!" The revived Pipeline's pieces turn red again, phasing out briefly before phasing inside Malicious Edge's body. The HERO howls in pain as its body melts to the ground, its wings being the last parts to dissolve into the primordial ooze. One small globule of the liquid suddenly flies off the main mass and lands with a hiss onto Larry's shirt which causes him to squeal out in surprise and brush the clothing vigorously **(Larry: 4000-3600 LP)**.

"I'm not finished yet," I call out to draw Larry's attention to my next action while Cyber Cypher's visor shuts off the beam and returns to its normal state. "Since the monster affected by Cyber Cypher has been removed from the field, Cypher can attack again! So, it'll go in for a Direct Attack! Corrosive Claw!"

Cypher, like in its previous appearance, barks like a wolf before racing across the field in two bounds, slicing into Larry's Duel Disk with two swings of its paws. Larry stumbles back slightly from the impact's force as Cypher returns to my field and wags its tail with extra force **(Larry: 3600-2600 LP)**.

"You should be thankful that Cyber Cypher inflicts only half of the regular Battle Damage that it could deal," I explain before Larry can question why he took less damage than normal. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have further tricks up my sleeve!" I take a card from my hand and show it to Larry; the moment I do so, a large green sphere of digital code quickly expands around the battlefield.

"I use Snowball's ability from my hand! Destructive Renewal! Since I dealt you Battle Damage, I can reveal this card from my hand and gain Life Points equal to the damage that I just dealt. So, that's 1,000 points back to me!" As I finish my explanation, a large line of code trails down from the sphere, touching my forehead and sending pleasurable tingles through my brain **(Samuel: 1500-2500 LP)**. The code detaches from my skin after a few seconds, the sphere quickly shrinking back into Snowball's card.

"All right, Samuel," Tank cheers from the sidelines. "You're almost equal with Larry again! What a play!" I give Tank a thumbs-up in reply; Larry just mutters something under his breath.

"It's your turn, Larry," I finish with a confident smile. "Show me what else you've got!"

**[ROUND 3]**

**[Samuel: 2500 LP/Larry: 2600 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 4 (Larry)]**

"Shi-shi-shi! Be careful what you wish for… " Larry says ominously as he draws his card. He only looks at the card for a second before grinning even wider than before. "I activate the Spell Card Terraforming! This lets me fetch a Field Spell from my Deck and place it into my hand!" The card that he plays depicts a terrestrial planet's surface in the process of being transformed into a lush, water-filled landscape similar to Earth's. Larry quickly takes his Deck out of the Disk's holder, browses through it for a moment, and quickly takes one card from it. The rest of the Deck goes back into the holder where an automated program automatically shuffles the cards randomly. I choose not to mention the apparent Field Spell gimmick that this gang has, like Kameno's gang had with rare monsters.

"Now, I play the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor!" Larry cackles as he plays the card into the same slot that Lug had used for A Legendary Ocean. The slot closes just before the ceiling turns into a dark green night sky shrouded with white clouds. The green color comes from behind a large altar made of old stone that rises from the floor and reaches three levels in height. A long pathway of ascending stairs leads to the top, where a massive stone brazier holds a blazing fire. Each obelisk has a terracotta statue with an accompanying long spear standing vigilant against any threat. Larry stands in front of the brazier, his laughter amplified by the height advantage.

"Shi-shi-shi! With this card, my victory is assured!" Larry raises his arms skywards as shadows dance off of his body from the fire behind him. His face shows absurd confidence, as if he is about to conduct a terrible ritual on this very ground. His attitude so far isn't making that impossible…

"I use Mausoleum's effect, shi-shi-shi!" Larry cries out from his vantage point with arms still raised. "The energies from this place allow both of us to Normal Summon high Level monsters instead of Advance Summoning them with Tributes. All we have to do is pay 1000 Life Points for each Tribute that we would have normally offered."

"That sounds like a huge risk," I respond while cupping my hands around my mouth to carry my voice further across the digital field. "You don't have many Life Points left to pay."

"Shi-shi-shi! The price is well worth the reward! I pay 2000 Life Points in order to Normal Summon the terrible, the mighty, the legendary ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"

The fire from the brazier shoots skyward after Larry makes this declaration, reaching the height of the two obelisks beside it. At the same time, the two terracotta warriors suddenly move with human speed, each one thrusting their spear into Larry's body. I hear a cry from Larry before the fire shines brighter than I can stand to look at **(Larry: 2600-600 LP)**.

When I am able to see again, my jaw drops in horror. Standing between the obelisks and behind the now-dimmed fire is what I can only call a mechanical titan. Its body is made of steel plates, pistons, wires and gears all moving and working in a synchronized fashion to keep itself functional. Two giant metal human-like hands connect to arm pistons shielded by a few huge overlapping plates. The chest cavity is open, revealing a small section of the inner gears which were constantly working. One massive gear takes a huge chunk of its left shoulder. Its legs are joined to the upper body by another massive gear that replaces the waist.

The face is just as terrifying; it consisted of a mouth composed of two oppositely-moving gears, a medieval-style helmet covering its head and its left eye socket is glowing a deep red to replace its right eye socket which is filled by a larger gear. The machine tilts its head down to make eye contact with me, steam hissing out of the body as several gears by the head whine slightly at the change **(EARTH, Machine, 3000 ATK/3000 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"Woah!" Tank echoes my thoughts from the sidelines by the volume of his shout. "That thing is HUGE!"

"Shi-shi-shi! I told you it was worth it!" Larry's voice is slightly labored, most likely from the large amount of Life Points that he had to pay for this giant. "Now, Gear Golem, attack that Doppler Token! Oh, and before I forget, Gear Golem prevents you from activating Spell or Trap effects until the end of the Damage Step! Go, Mechanized Melee!"

Gear Golem obeys; it steps over Larry's position while using the obelisks for support before running down the stairs at my monsters. A loud clatter of noise comes from its body as the cogs and gears are put into overdrive. I brace for impact as it draws its right fist back for a punch, knowing that I can't do anything to stop the attack. I just hope that it doesn't hurt too much…

The Doppler Token attempts to constrict the approaching limb before impact occurs, but it is repelled by the amount of kinetic force being put behind the attack. Before anyone can react further, Gear Golem's fist makes contact; the Doppler Token's body rapidly expands outwards like it is extracting the surrounding air, and then it violently explodes like a balloon popping, except where a balloon has only air inside it, this explosion streams Pipeline's corrosive liquid all over me and the surrounding area; Tank only just dodges getting impacted.

I am not so lucky; with no time to dodge, I am quickly sprayed in a thin layer of Pipeline's inner fluids. The substance starts to burn my skin raw, making me cry out in pain and start to futilely scratch at the affected areas. I don't get much chance to do so before my neck is brutally snapped to one side by Gear Golem's oncoming fist. I feel my body launch off the ground and fly into a nearby wall, and I certainly feel my back and head slam into said wall with a sharp crack.

At that moment, my mind detaches itself from my body without my agreement, my ears muting themselves to almost all surrounding sounds as my vision starts to turn black at the edges. I vaguely see 'Gear Golem' returning to its master as it registers the successful attack, but a spasm from my neck makes my body convulse reflexively as new pain spreads through me **(Samuel: 2500-1200 LP)**.

I feel a familiar roar in my head make itself known again, just as another vision or memory closes my eyes for me…

* * *

_"_Watch closely, Epsilon._"_

_I blink as I see a younger version of myself standing beside a humanoid robot in a large, open metal room, a sophisticated remote in its right hand and pointed upwards. In front of us stands a robot two stories in height, its outer chassis bulky and resilient to the eye. A large metal plate with the sign "H.B." broken by a lightning bolt glows on its chest plate. The robot presses a button on the remote, my younger self standing back in surprise as the larger robot suddenly activates, its eyes glowing a bright purple as it straightens its posture before standing at attention._

_"_You see,_" the robot explains without turning towards 'me', "_with the push of a button, I will this machine to come to life. This is an example of power; to be specific, an example of great power in the hands of one individual. All humans strive for such power—the ability to command legions of beings with the simplest of actions. Furthermore, humans have the innate desire to test their power against other sources of strength and intellect._"_

_The larger robot now begins to move as the smaller robot moves to the side; 'I' can only stare in awe as the metal floor beneath us rumbles with every step taken. At an unseen command, ten robotic dogs emerge from hidden panels in the walls and charge at the behemoth. The robot reacts quickly, opening its two hands and firing concentrated laser beams in two separate arcs across the ground. The beams incinerate two dogs and stun two others, but the first dog leaps onto the robot's shell before it can react further. Three other dogs quickly follow suit, each one gnawing at a different piece of the robot's plating and causing sparks to fly._

_Suddenly, the robot tenses up before releasing a shockwave of sound that blows the dogs to and fro like bowling pins. The dogs that land on all fours shake their heads, their eyes blinking rapidly in confusion. The two stunned dogs from before now race towards the robot, their tails whipping forwards and revealing spiked tips that penetrate the robot's outer shell. Oil and fluid sprays out of the holes, even more so when the tips retract and fully open the wounds. 'I' turn away in disgust, the humanoid robot observing with an unchanging expression._

_The now-bleeding robot opens its hands again, firing the same laser beams at the two dogs in front of it and incinerating them to burning shells. With superb maneuverability, it then spins on its feet while arcing its beams in a wide circle. The result is two spinning rays of energy moving in the same direction but at different levels of height. This leaves barely any space for dodging the attack, and all of the remaining dogs burst into flames as they come into contact with one of the rays. I am surprised that neither the humanoid robot nor 'I' am hit by the spinning rays of death._

_"_As you see, Epsilon,_" the humanoid robot then comments while drawing the remote out again, "_creations such as this, and such as myself, have been made by beings of great power and influence. We have as much ability to create as destroy._" With that, it pushes a second button on the remote that causes the large robot to shut down, its body slouching over at the lack of power. The floor below it lowers into the ground, probably taking the machine to a repairing station. The same occurs for each of the dog bodies that are now scattered around the area._

_"_I… I understand, Alpha,_" I hear 'myself' respond, "_but did you have to be so violent with the display of power?_"_

_"_Violence is one of the easiest ways to exert power over others,_" Alpha responds while turning towards 'me' and putting the remote away. "_Just as a company CEO exerts control over his or her employees with daily schedules, salaries, promotions and suspensions, so can a machine of greater intellect command lesser-minded automatons to do its bidding. Violence is not the only way, however, but it is often regarded as the best way amongst humankind._"_

_"_But what if I want to use a different method than violence?_" 'I' question as 'I' stand upright and brush dust off of 'my' clothes. "_Can I still find a power greater than my enemies if I choose not to fight them?_"_

_"_There is always a greater power, Epsilon,_" Alpha answers as the floor around us begins to dissolve into digital pixels. "_Nothing is invincible or invulnerable, truths are always broken at some point, and secrets are always discovered at some time. What matters is that you adapt to the current situation. If you do, there is a greater chance that you will find a greater power than your foes can ever wield._"_

_The floor dissolves completely, along with all light in the room…_

* * *

… My eyes snap open on reflex as I feel my mind return to my body. A part of me wonders whether this is a medical condition or something else, but that thought is quickly pushed aside as I slowly stood upright. I walk back to where I stood when the Duel began, a strange calm overlapping the already-fading pain from Gear Golem's attack.

"Are you finished?" My voice sounds absurdly monotone despite the amplification I have to use to reach Larry's height, considering that I almost had my neck snapped by a massive metal fist. Larry looks completely confused as he nods to answer my question.

"Then, I draw." I keep the monotone voice as I draw sharply from my Deck. Looking at the card, I see a white aura around it, instantly recognizing it as my chosen weapon. Perhaps this is what 'Alpha' had said about a greater power. In any case, it would help me to defeat Larry's current field.

"I Summon Gordian Blade in Attack Mode." My digital weapon rises from the ground in a stream of white energy similar to Doppleganger's own energy. It turns towards 'Gear Golem', floating in midair in preparation to strike **(ATK: 2000)**.

"Gordian Blade's effect; once per turn, I can equip it to another monster that I control. I choose to equip Cyber Cypher with Gordian Blade. The equipped monster's Attack Points double while equipped this way. Go, Empowered Equip!" Larry steps back in surprise as Gordian Blade rises above Cyber Cypher's body before sliding into the beast's back like a key into its keyhole. Cypher freezes up while this takes place, only moving once Gordian Blade's entirety is inserted inside. Once inside, Cypher's body size instantly doubles, its visor now glowing a mixture of black and white as its claws extend and sharpen further. As it registers its new body, its pleased chitters turn into low growls of pleasure **(ATK: 2000-4000)**.

"Four thousand Attack Points?!" Larry is flabbergasted by my monster's combined strength. "That's impossible! How can your beast be stronger than my Ancient Gear Golem?!"

"There is strength in unity, Larry," I respond, my voice growing in intensity as I continue to speak as my emotions return to me. "Strength you choose not to see, and strength that will be your downfall. Battle! Cyber Cypher attacks Ancient Gear Golem! Critical Slash!"

Cypher roars like a tiger as it charges up the Mausoleum steps towards its target. Gear Golem swings a fist to try to stop my attack, but Cypher leaps upwards before the attack hits the ground, landing on Gear Golem's right arm and deftly racing up the plating towards the giant's head. Gear Golem then tries to slap Cypher off of its arm with its other hand, but Cypher launches its extended tail forwards before diving off the arm into the air below. The tail pierces the golem's armor and holds fast, allowing Cypher to swing in a long arc away from the incoming hand and launch it higher than before.

Detaching its tail, Cypher instantly launches it again, this time impacting Gear Golem's neck and making a few gears freeze up. Arcing towards the back of the giant's neck, Cypher extends its claws, opens its jaws, and stabs the back of Gear Golem's neck with both claw and tooth. The force of the attack makes the giant's neck shatter; the head slowly falls off the main body as the red eye within shorts out. As the head tumbles down Mausoleum's steps, the body collapses and breaks apart like a building would in an earthquake. Larry screams and dodges as many pieces of debris as he can, only being hit on the head once by a larger gear **(Larry: 600-100 LP)**.

Cypher emerges from the wreckage once all of the pieces have fallen to the Earth, racing down the steps again to return to my side. It makes eye-to-visor contact with me, nearly purring as I scratch behind its digital ears and between its wings to show my admiration for its efforts.

"Woohoo! Go, Samuel! You crushed that construct!" Tank's cheers echo off the walls, his voice apparently amplified by the power of my attack. The amount of energy he puts into the compliment makes me smile and, for some reason, blush slightly.

"My turn's finished, Larry," I say with a triumphant smirk on my face, confident that Larry has no further options open to him.

**[ROUND 4]**

**[Samuel: 1200 LP/Larry: 600 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 3 (Larry)]**

"Sss… sss… sss…" Larry seems to hiss out his disapproval of the current situation, drawing his card slowly. Instantly, his expression turns wild as he slams the card into his Disk. A storm cloud appears in Mausoleum's sky, growing larger by the second.

"I activate the Spell Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, all of your face-up monsters are destroyed! Say goodbye!" Larry tosses a card from his hand into his Disk's Graveyard, looking skyward as massive lightning bolts impact my side of the battlefield. One bolt makes impact with Cyber Cypher, a piercing screech coming from the beast as Gordian Blade is pulled out forcefully from within Cypher's body. The weapon then channels the storm's energy into itself, not a single bolt touching Cyber Cypher. Several seconds later, a rumble of thunder sounds from the storm as it and Gordian Blade dissipate from view, the electrical energy of the storm fading away into static discharge.

"What…? How…?" Larry doesn't seem to be able to ask the obvious question concerning Cyber Cypher's continued survival.

"Gordian Blade is a Union monster," I quickly explain. "Union monsters prevent the equipped monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects by sacrificing themselves instead. In short, your Lightning Vortex only reduced Cyber Cypher to normal power." Cypher confirms this as its body shrinks down to normal size and its growls become chitters again **(ATK: 4000-2000)**.

"I Set a monster and place one card face-down. That's my turn." Larry's voice is full of sadness and anxiety at this mistake. I feel a sense of remorse swell up in my chest; apparently, this trend of making other Duelists emotionally distraught is also becoming a common thing in my Duels. However, this is something that I don't want to happen.

"I draw." I take a card from my Deck, noticing that I have multiple ways to end the Duel in my victory, even with Royal Decree still in effect. As I look over the field situation, my head starts to throb slightly, the recent memory of Alpha coming back to mind.

_'A greater power… '_ I think to myself. _'I think that Larry needs to realize that a greater power does exist. But, I don't want to hurt him too much; I'm not vengeful like that. I guess I'll have to go with another route… '_

"I Summon the Tuner monster Expert Scheduler Analyzer in Attack Mode!" The six blue heads with goggles appear individually onto the field, floating in a circle in midair **(ATK: 1600)**.

"I now tune my Level 4 Expert Schedule Analyzer with my Level 4 Cyber Cypher!" Both monsters leap or levitate skyward, 'Analyzer's' body becoming four green rings. 'Cypher' enters the rings and turns into four white stars, a beam of green energy passing through the rings as a different chant springs from my lips…

_"Utau, saibasupessu no subete! Mugen no heiwa no furagmento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Kouka, Eden Shaado!"_  
(Sing, all of cyberspace! A fragment of infinite peace is born! Synchro Summon! Descend, Eden Shard!)

A voice too lovely for words reaches all of our ears as a single blue and green crystal emerges from the Synchro energy. Its body shows a myriad of trees, lakes, skies and mountains flowing like water off of well-polished diamonds. Between these paradises are small comets of energy, similar to tiny angels floating between worlds and encountering others of their kind along the way. A trail of glowing blue and green dust falls from its body as it hovers in the air; said dust feels like light rain or snow as it caresses my injured body**(LIGHT, Program/Synchro, 2500 ATK, 3000 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"Eden Shard's effect," I begin after taking a few moments to bask in the comforting embrace of my Synchro monster's energies. "When it attacks a monster in Defense Mode with fewer Defense Points than its Attack Points, it inflicts piercing damage to the opponent equal to the difference. I'm sorry, but this is how it must end."

I see Tank look at me in confusion out of the corner of my eye while Larry only nods his head as he tries to let out his signature laugh, only to fail out of sadness.

"Eden Shard attacks your Set monster," I command with a calm wave of my hand. "Fragmented Lifestream!" The same voice rings out as the Synchro monster's body splits into eight equal parts; each part releases more dust and forms part of a large cloud of dust that contains a few of the 'angels' that the main body had. The cloud spreads over Larry's field and quickly condenses into a wave of glowing water, sweeping down the Mausoleum steps like a waterfall and sweeping away the small cluster of germ-like organisms that Larry had Set **(DEF: 100)**. Larry is caught in the wave as well, his body flailing around in the current until he is gently placed onto solid ground. **(Larry: 100 LP-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

The battlefield fades away, Tank continuing to stand on the sidelines as I walk over to Larry's prone position. Concern fills my mind as I notice that Larry remains prone; has he fallen unconscious from the Duel? Actually, I should be more amazed that I didn't fall unconscious for a longer time, considering that I have probably been dealt more damage than Larry.

"Tank," I call out to my friend after I register that Larry's pulse is still functioning. "Are you able to find your way out of here and back to the hideout?"

"Uh, yeah," Tank responds after an awkward silence of about 3 seconds passes. "I think so. But, what about you? Are you coming back with me?"

"There's still this gang's leader, Lenny. I still need to defeat him. Otherwise, the group can easily rally up and pursue us again, especially if their leader is left unharmed."

"Oh," a nasally voice cuts in as I hear footsteps from the stairway behind us. "I won't be harmed by the likes of you. You should be more worried about yourself!"

* * *

And we have a cliffhanger, ladies and gentlemen!

**Yes, like that hasn't been done before. In any case -**

But that's not all! Please enjoy a sneak preview of the next chapter, coming to you right now!

**Wait, when did you -**

[Next time on on "Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior"...

?: The name's Lenny. I run this group, and I hate how you've been treating us today.

Tank: Hey, you were the one who started it all earlier today!

Samuel: Quiet, both of you! Can't we resolve this in a way everyone will accept?

?: Face it, my bugs are too powerful for you to defeat!

Samuel: I won't back down, no matter what the odds!

**Next chapter: Fight for Friendship! Insurmountable Insects!**

?: You'll be having nightmares for weeks!]

**... How the hell did you do that?! (Turns to M.C. and bears teeth)**

Well, I had some spare time on my hands between your updates, so I chose to make something cool for the viewers! Well, the title wording may be changed, but it's still the same!

**You should have authorized it through me first! (Snorts smoke before coughing suddenly) Gah, I need to clear my head, but I'll get back to you on these trailers! All you readers out there, inform me whether or not this format is good enough to continue being used.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	11. C11: Fight for Friendship! Wild Insects!

**Well, it seems my schedule has begun working itself out so that I can post chapters faster than once per month. This is a cause for celebration!**

Well, glad to see you're in a happier mood!

**Yeah, traveling halfway around the world can be difficult on a person, even if they've done it several times before.**

**In any case, it seems my story is still attracting more people to read; at least 2 new readers have decided to follow the story in the past few weeks. Thanks to the new additions for joining in, and I hope you enjoy reading what's been written so far!**

They'll have to deal with Jack Atlas, though... would that be a bad thing?

**Probably not. Besides, Jack should have bigger things to accomplish than hanging around here, anyway, especially when he isn't represented fully in the story yet. MC, please say the usual disclaimer, and we can get started.**

Sure thing! The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"So," I say with narrowed eyes. "You must be the leader." I speak this in the direction of the nasally-voiced person who has just walked in from the upper level; his appearance is less-clashing in design than Larry's, his blue hair gelled back into two spikes and the black vest covering his shirt matches his jeans. I spot a small curved yellow mark on his right cheek, different than the one that I saw on Larry, but not small enough to avoid being noticed.

"The name's Lenny," he says with a cocky grin. "I run this group, and I hate how you've been treating us today."

"Hey," Tank responds before I get a chance to speak. "You were the one who started it earlier today! You tripped me up on purpose when I was passing by!"

"Maybe if you had watched where your own two feet were going, I wouldn't have had to remind you of the consequences of not looking where you walk!"

"I was carrying a box bigger than my head full of recycled parts!" Tank's voice grows louder as he starts striding towards Lenny who also walks closer to Tank. "I couldn't have looked down to see my feet or what was in front of me!"

"Oh, so you try to make yourself greater than you actually are by taking harder jobs than anyone else? What? Does your strength compensate for something else that you're lacking?" Lenny's grin turns into a frown at this point, his fists raised as if he wants to start a fight.

"Quiet, both of you!" I interrupt while placing a firm hand on both other men's chests to block their passing. "I believe none of us want to start a physical fight. Can't we resolve this in a way that everyone will accept? Without fists and bruises, at best?"

Both Tank and Lenny look at me as if I had sprouted a fist from underneath my chin. After a few seconds, each one takes a few steps back from each other. The glares each one sends to the other make me swallow a lump in my throat out of nervousness. Before either can notice this reaction, I stand firm and raise my Duel Disk towards Lenny.

"So," I say with a small sigh. "As you are the leader of this group, you no doubt want to Duel me in order to avenge your friend's defeats."

"You got that right," Lenny says as his grin returns. "I want to get back at you for beating up Larry and Lug. Even if you did defeat them through Duels, it can still be regarded as a cruel and violent action."

"So, you think that defeating me in exactly same way will be enough to resolve the situation?" I raise an eyebrow at the political direction of the conversation. "I'm sorry, but your moral standings are pretty messed up."

"That's what a Neo Domino person would say," Lenny says as he readies his own Disk. "But we aren't in Neo Domino, are we?"

"Kick his butt, Samuel!" Tank picks up Larry's body and steps back several paces after he says this towards the same wall that he stood at while I dueled Larry. I simply nod to him before turning my attention fully on Lenny and the Duel, both of our Duel Disks randomly shuffling our Decks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Lenny: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel), 5 (Lenny)]**

"Since my skills are being challenged, I'll go first!" Lenny says before drawing for his turn. "I'll Set a monster and another card face-down for this turn." I raise an eyebrow at the simplicity of this action; this type of play from the Duelists that I've faced so far usually leads to an aggressive finish, which means that I'd have to reduce his Life Points as quickly as possible in the first few turns.

"If you're finished, then I'll take my turn," I say while drawing for the turn after waiting a couple of seconds to confirm Lenny has actually finished. "I Summon Rielle 'Kit' Peddler in Attack Mode!" The psychic android materializes in her traditional shower of digital sparks **(ATK: 1800)**.

"Rielle attacks your Set monster! Transcended Termination!" Rielle summons her usual green spear into her right hand from digital sparks, hurling it towards Lenny's defense like a thunderbolt from the heavens. The monster reveals itself as a large blue insect with two dragonfly-like wings which were shielding its body from harm; fortunately, Rielle's spear pierces through its exoskeleton and defense with relative ease **(DEF: 1300)**. The creature emits a piercing screech that makes me grind my teeth in irritation, even as I see its inner body fade away.

"Howling Insect's effect," Lenny says as the creature's exoskeleton starts to shift into another form. "When it's destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon an Insect-Typemonster with 1500 ATK or less from my Deck. I'll Summon Bee List Soldier in Defense Mode!"

Howling Insect's exoskeleton now starts breaking apart like a cocoon's shell, revealing a smaller bee without wings inside. This new creature's body and antennae are covered by silver armor while its large head shows yellow coloring with brown stripes around the eyes. A red scarf is wrapped around its neck, probably to show battle experience or something similar. The insect kneels down and reaches Lenny's knee in height, only to increase its intimidation factor by drawing a three-pronged metal trident from its back, the prongs shining with yellow energy **(WIND, Insect, 500 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." I glance over my hand one more time as the Set cards appear on my field. If things go my way this next round, I can use a combo in order to Summon out a strong field presence for my next turn. However, Lenny may have some big combo of his own as well, similar to Kameno's Morphing Jar 'mill' Deck. Hopefully, he'll go aggressive like his other gang members did in their Duels.

**[ROUND 2]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Lenny: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 4 (Lenny)]**

"My turn again," Lenny says with a smirk as he draws. "I'll bring out Pinch Hopper in Attack Mode!" As Lenny slides the card onto his Disk, a buzzing of wings announces the arrival of a new insect with a green exoskeleton and large dark blue eyes. Its wings buzz slowly as it lands on the battlefield with its silver-tipped legs **(EARTH, Insect, 1000 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Multiplication of Ants! I Tribute Pinch Hopper to Special Summon two Army Ant Tokens in Defense Mode!" Lenny continues with the same smirk as he activates the card. The image matches what happens next pretty well; Pinch Hopper seems to explode from the inside out, two green ants crawling out of its corpse and shifting into a defensive posture after they adjust to the new environment **(EARTH, Insect, 500 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4) (x2)**.

"Okay, did Pinch Hopper have to explode to make that happen?" I question while I turn my head away in disgust. "I need a minute here. Sorry."

"You won't get that chance, kid, because I'm not done with my turn yet! I use Pinch Hopper's ability, Exoskeleton Reformat! Since it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Insect-Type monster from my hand. I'll bring out Ultimate Insect LVL 5 in Attack Mode!"

The ground where Pinch Hopper once lay suddenly starts to break apart as a large silver bug standing on four massive legs crawls to the surface. Its exoskeleton has several overlapping plates, the inner pinkish belly visible as its upper body curls like the letter 'C'. Its head is abnormally small compared to its body, two pincers extending from the sides of its face to show a face straight out of a low-budget horror film **(WIND, Insect, 2300 ATK/900 DEF, LVL 5)**.

"But, why stop there if I can do bring out even more bugs to scare you with? I activate Bee List Soldier's ability: Reinforcing Call! I Tribute it and one of my Army Ant tokens on the field in order to draw two new cards!" The bee raises its staff skywards, the three prongs sparking with energy from the surrounding air and making the entire object glow. A second later, the soldier suddenly backflips onto one of the two identical ants and violently stabs it through the head. The resulting release of energy makes both creatures explode due to electrical overcharge.

Lenny's grin really starts to tick me off now as he draws twice from his Deck. My stomach churns in disgust as I question why Lenny isn't disgusted by the violent actions that his cards use to complete their goals. Has he just seen these images so many times that he is no longer affected by them, or does he somehow enjoy the notion of violent destruction and rebirth? The question moves to the recesses of my mind as I realize Lenny that is now looking at his hand with a wild glint in his eyes.

"Now THIS is what I needed to see! You're in trouble now, because I can now bring out one of my Deck's powerhouses. I banish the Howling Insect and Bee List Solder in my Graveyard to Special Summon DOOM DOZER!"

Lennyslams the creature's card onto his Disk, the ground instantly shaking again as larger cracks break up the floor beneath us. Images of Howling Insect and Bee List Soldier appear above the cracks, just before they are swallowed by a gaping maw that rises from the ruptured ground. The maw rises higher and higher above the surface, revealing itself to be a massive pink centipede with four pincers around its massive mouth, purple eyes and a layer of black exoskeleton on its back. The arthropod roars in either hunger or challenge as it catches sight of me, its upper body curling like a cobra right before an attack **(EARTH, Insect, 2800 ATK/2600 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"Samuel," Tank then yells out from the sidelines. "Don't get creeped out by these bugs; Yusei is already afraid of them!"

"Actually, Tank," I reply while raising both my eyebrows at hearing a potential secret of Yusei's, "I'm more grossed out than scared, considering the violent nature of Lenny's Deck."

"You should be creeped out and scared at the same time!" Lenny laughs confidently as he says this, his insects shifting in place. "Face it, my bugs are too powerful for you to defeat! When my bugs and I are through with you, you'll be having nightmares for weeks!"

"I'll believe that when I actually see the combat abilities that your monsters have." I tilt my head slightly to the side as I crack a quick smile at the angered reaction that Lenny shows to my comment.

"Well, you'll get a reaction! But first, let me make things a bit easier for me with the Spell Mystical Space Typhoon which I'll use to destroy your leftmost Set card! Then, I switch my Army Ant Token to Attack Mode! It's time I put you in your place!" The Spell Card activates the same way as it did when Lug used it, only this time the storm forms from the surrounding air instead of underwater. The card blows away my Quest Completed Trap card; a snarl slips out of my lips as I see part of my combo ruined. Luckily, it isn't the only part…

"Now, Battle! Doom Dozer attacks Rielle "Kit" Peddler with Crushing Grip! Squash her down to size!" The millipede moves forwards on several of its rear legs, its mouth open and drooling as it prepares to devour the human in its way. However, Rielle's eyes suddenly lock onto Doom Dozer's as her hands fully open, rings of orange energy appearing around the wrists and forming gauntlets. Rielle then extends her hands outwards, a barrier of orange coding connecting the gauntlets together and holding off Doom Dozer's assault for a few brief moments.

"Trap Card, activate," I call out against Doom Dozer's continued roars and the sound of Rielle's digital barrier starting to break apart. "Planned Assault! I had expected you to go aggressive, like the other members of your gang. So, I planned this card to destroy your strongest monster and show my Decks' true power. This Trap lets me pay Life Points equal to the LVL of one monster in my hand x 400 and then add its Attack value to Rielle's own for the turn! I won't back down, no matter what the odds!"

Doom Dozer roars one last time as it successfully bites through Rielle's defense; I whip out a card from my hand just as my monster is about to be consumed. Rielle's orange gauntlets now spread across her hands, turning green as her natural telepathic energies take control. The card in my hand flashes green as well as the image of a man with a blond mohawk and a tattered white shirt with rolled-up sleeves with several silver rings on his right arm shines brightly against Rielle's own energies **(EARTH, Human, 2500 ATK/2200 DEF, LVL 6)**. The man shuts down a virtual display in front of him as he notices what is taking place, his fingers moving swiftly across a virtual keyboard.

A scream crawls out of my lungs and through my throat, along with most of the air in my chest as Planned Assault's cost takes effect. My vision turns red as I feel my heartbeat rapidly change pace from overexertion of energy **(Samuel: 4000-1600 LP)**. As the pain continues, red lines of code, seemingly on fire, extend from my fingers towards Rielle; the man quickly presses several keys in a complicated sequence, the lines turning into green tendrils similar to a squid's limbs, except they were also on fire.

I barely see Rielle's body stiffen as the tendrils stab into her back and deposit their energies, but I somehow feel the surge of power that Rielle exhibits as her body emits a glowing green aura of fire that repels Doom Dozer with the man's aid **(ATK: 1800-4300)**. I also hear Lenny's scream of pain as the fire extends in a massive arc from Rielle's position **(Lenny: 4000-2500 LP)**. My vision turns black before I see the outcome of the battle as a memory emerges from my subconscious…

* * *

_"_You know, running won't save you._"_

_This sentence is spoken from several speakers at once as my memory self walks down a hallway connected to two other identical hallways. 'I' look around fearfully as 'I' move through the right hall on instinct, barely noticing the logo with three yellow rings split through the middle by the words__'NBN'__and shaping the rings like a news logo._

_"_You shouldn't exert yourself like this. We've been at this for hours now, and you've gotten no closer to finishing the job." _The voice seems disinterested at 'my' progress, as if it has literally been watching for several hours without a break._

_"_You're one to talk, Gamma," _'I' respond to the yellow and white walls that 'I' pass through, 'my' feet pounding against refined metal which is polished mirror-bright as 'I' settle into a jogging pace. "_You're not the one inside this maze and trying to get out alive._"_

_Making a left at the next crossroads, 'I' jump back in surprise as a barrier activates just in front of 'my' position, the yellow and white design slightly darker than the surrounding walls. 'I' hurl a fist into the wall in frustration, only for the structure to ripple like stones impact water and not show any sustained damage. Moving back, 'I' take the opposite direction and go down the right hallway with renewed speed._

_Several minutes later, or maybe longer, 'I' hobble against one of the walls, 'my' lungs heaving for air after spending so long continually running towards a destination that seems impossible to narrow down and locate. 'I' place a hand over 'my' chest, 'my' eyes closed as 'my' body slumps to the floor in exhaustion._

_A digital caw makes 'me' look up from 'my' fatigued position, 'my' eyes catching a large raven that stares back at 'me' while perched on a small statue with the same logo as on the walls. Its pupils dilate suddenly like camera lenses, watching 'me' for several seconds before flying off and down the next hallway, veering sharply to the right at the next turn. 'I' shake 'my' head before 'I' stand back up and run forwards in pursuit of the creature._

_Turning the same way as the raven did, 'I' feel 'my' skin tingle as 'I' pass through another barrier, this one draining away some of 'my' remaining energy and leaving 'me' drained once again. 'My' breath sounds even louder in 'my' ears as 'I' press on, feet now slamming into the metal beneath 'me' to keep 'my' balance upright, acting as if 'I' have turned into a giant who is crushing all in 'my' path._

_Then, 'I' stop; a strange glimmer in the adjacent wall catches 'my' eye, hidden well enough that 'I' may not have noticed it had 'I' not currently been so fatigued. Shambling over to the wall, 'I' see several cracks on the surface, the color scheme of the wall allowing this error to be hidden from quick glances. Smirking at 'my' find, 'I' use 'my' remaining energy to give a solid kick to the cracked surface; it crumbles beneath the impact's force, revealing a doorway with white stairs leading down into total blackness._

_"_Well,_" Gamma then echoes over the speakers. "_It looks like you've found the secret way to my lair. Congratulations. But, do you really want to go and confront me as you are? Wouldn't you want some time to recover against the nigh-impossible task of finding and defeating me?_"_

_"_I'm not a machine that you can just order around, Gamma,_" 'I' respond as 'I' step into the blackness. "_I can follow my own path just as easily as anyone else's, and no one is going to convince me otherwise._"_

_"_Suit yourself…_" Gamma mutters crossly as the blackness swallows my sight completely…_

* * *

I sigh heavily as I regain consciousness; why are these memories getting harder and harder to understand? I rub a hand over my eyes before something surprising comes to mind; my body isn't critically injured from the amount of pain that I had just felt from Planned Assault's effects. How is this possible?

I stop mulling over this question when I notice Rielle's appearance; she turns towards me while levitating a few feet off the ground, her entire body glowing with green energy that extends from her in the form of two angelic wings. Her hands shine with swirling rings of matter, the tendrils from Planned Assault still embedded into her back and pumping in new energy every second. Her eyes lock onto mine with a soul-rending gaze; lacking pupils, they are two holes of seemingly infinite whiteness. The gem on her forehead is also lit, extending a purple flame a few centimeters away from her head.

Rielle turns back to the battlefield as I see Doom Dozer's prone body crushing Lenny's body into the floor. I blink in surprise as I question how Lenny's body or Duel Disk isn't broken apart by the overwhelming weight placed upon it; it then occurs to me that these are digital creatures, even with simulated attacks and damage, so their weight isn't literal for their size or stature.

"Do you need some help, there?" This question is almost instantly answered after I ask it as I see Doom Dozer's form finally dissolve into digital pixels; Lenny slowly stands back up while taking heavy breaths, his face rather pale against his earlier boasting.

"_Do not aid him, Netrunner,_" I then hear Rielle 'speak' to me in a strong tone while she glances back in my direction, the man—John Massanori, I recall from the card in my hand—nodding in agreement with her.

"_He has chosen his own path for success, and does not react well to sudden changes, such as your arrival and attack on his gang to save your friends. He prefers his own company, and we must respect him for that, no matter how foolish it may be._"

Rielle ends this monologue with a small, "_Hmmph,_" that makes my jaw drop in surprise; what is making her act this way towards Lenny? Was it something that he said or did while I was reliving that memory?

"_Stay quiet on this one, Netrunner._" This comes from John's baritone voice as he looks at me with a sympathetic calmness that actually calms me down against Rielle's sudden change in attitude. "_She's just overemotional from the amount of energy that she is able to control right now. Granted, she's gained that energy through my help, and she's not giving me any credit for that power, but I'm fine with her letting off some emotion once in a while. After all, she's kind of become our spokesperson towards you, as she is the one that you have most often summoned in Duels so far._"

I can only nod back in mute acceptance, my mind in confusion as to why these cards had gained the ability to speak as well as hold opinions on specific people. I break this train of thought as I see Tank frantically waving his hands in my direction, my ears now picking up his shouts to finish my turn. I look at my hand once again, noticing John walk over to where his card is between my fingers. With a touch, John's form is absorbed into the card, no trace of his physical existence left behind. The card glows white for a moment, however, as I realize that I still have another part of my combo that I can execute.

"I use John Massanori's effect from my hand," I say as I reveal the card to Lenny once again. "Since I just dealt Battle Damage to your Life Points, I can discard John and Special Summon one Human-Type monster from my hand. John, Call For Backup!"

"_Alright,_" I hear John reply in my mind as his form appears again on the battlefield. "_I've got just the girl for the job._" He taps several keys before opening a message channel to an unknown contact. Seconds later, another card in my hand flashes white as I see a monster that can, at least, balance out the playing field. I place John's card into my Disks's Graveyard slot and place the other card onto the field.

"Using John Massanori's effect, I Special Summon Silhouette in Attack Mode!" John seems to fade away as the blue-suited woman from Lug's Duel lands on the field from the ceiling. The visor retracts around her face, revealing dark brown skin and brown eyes that lock onto Lenny's insects with calm precision. She further strengthens her presence by bringing her two energy pistols up into view, armed and ready to fight**(ATK: 2300)**.

"Unless you want to lose your current strongest monster, I would advise against attacking. Rielle's power will remain enhanced until the end of the Battle Phase and your Ultimate Insect LVL 5 will destroy itself if it battles Silhouette. So, is there anything else that you'd like to do on your turn?"

Lenny looks over his hand and his field before he sighs heavily. I almost heave a sigh of relief at Lenny's lack of response. "Just take your turn," is all he says. At those words, Rielle's celestial appearance vanishes, the wings dissolving into code lines as the tendrils in her back unplug themselves and also revert to code **(ATK: 4300-1800)**.

"I'll draw." I draw my card and look over my small hand as I try to figure out a way to come out on top in this position. Lenny's Set Card is still a problem, but something that I can avoid if given the chance. I look at the card that I just drew and realize that I just got that chance.

"I Tribute Rielle to Advance Summon Ghost Runner in Attack Mode!" Rielle turns towards me as her body breaks apart into digital numbers, a look of sorrow in her clear eyes. Before I can question this emotion, a dark blue mist covers the space where she had stood, an older female head and upper body rising into being. The woman's indigo hair burns like fire, her eyes pitch black and an eerie smile on her lips. She raises her hands and lets out a deep sigh as if she has waited for centuries for this very moment **(DARK, Avatar, 2100 ATK/1700 DEF, LVL 5)**.

"Ghost Runner attacks Ultimate Insect LVL 5! During the Damage Step, I use Ghost Runner's effect: Lingering Loss! By paying up to 1000 Life Points, she gains that many Attack Points! Go, Spectral Screech!"

The disproportioned insect on Lenny's field clicks its mandibles together as it tries to stab Ghost Runner's body, only for my monster to slip through its grasp just like air through a person's hands. Reforming above its attacker's body, Ghost Runner's mouth stretches insanely wide to the point where her jawline would break if she was still in a physical body. I gasp and clutch a hand at my already-injured chest, a line of black smoke connecting me to the attacking specter **(Samuel: 1600-600 LP) (ATK: 2100-3100)**. Silhouette quickly places her helmet on, shielding her face and ears from what is about to come.

Looking upwards, Ultimate Insect LVL 5 lets out a surprised screech of its own, but is quickly overpowered by Ghost Runner's own cry as she finally lets her voice loose. The sound is terrifying—Lenny, Tank and I all cover our ears as quickly as we can as a blended mixture of a woman's terrified scream, a whale's cry and a wolf's howl reaches us. The sound is so powerful that I can see waves of kinetic energy emerging from Ghost Runner's mouth and impacting Lenny's monster with crushing force. The longer the insect tries to stand its ground, the faster the waves come and the higher the screech's pitch goes.

Just when I think that my eardrums will burst, Ultimate Insect LVL 5's exoskeleton breaks apart like glass against an equally strong sound wave. Seconds later, its inner bones shatter; the body just slops to the ground as if it has turned from a solid into a liquid. Then, in an instant, all is silent as Ghost Runner finally stops her cry. Under the cover of absolute silence, she floats back to my field while her jaw returns to its former position. I stare at her in a mixture of horror and amazement before she gives me a wink and blows me a kiss.

I slowly uncover my ears as I hear Tank mutter something unintelligible while rubbing his own ears. Lenny takes a few moments longer to recover, most likely because he has to deal with the extra shock factor of seeing his monster destroyed **(Lenny: 2500-1700 LP)**.

"Shillouette now attacks your remaining Army Ant Token. Silent Shot!" The suited woman nods quickly to me before aiming her pistols at the fatigued green ant. She then fades from view, her suit camouflaging her figure from our sight. A few seconds later, two sharp cracks ring out as two bullet holes appear on the ant's back. A bullet also strikes Lenny's Duel Disk; I almost laugh as Lenny jumps in surprise before he pats his Disk down to look for any physical damage to the machine **(Lenny: 1700-400 LP)**.

"Now**,**" I say with a quick glance at my hand as I realize that I can pull off another big combo, "the grand finale. I activate the Spell Card Notoriety!"

I slide the card into my Disk with a firm hand; a feeling of accomplishment rushes through me as three digital faces of varying appearances form around me, each one smiling at the actions that I have taken this Duel. The card's image matches this display; the picture shows a woman with a similar design to Rielle sitting against a wall before a trio of holographic faces and a computer screen whilst breathing out a mouthful of cigarette smoke in a content sigh.

"As I have dealt you at least 2000 Points of Battle Damage this turn," I say to Lenny's dumbstruck face, "this Spell lets me activate one of three special powers. I'll go with the first option, which allows me to inflict Damage to your Life Points equal to the highest single amount of Battle Damage that I dealt this turn. That's 1300 Points of Damage—more than enough to take you out!"

As I finish speaking, I wave my left hand over the leftmost face, which shows a cyborg with two additional eyes on its forehead. The faces disappear from sight as the Spell Card glows a bright red. A second later, it fires a beam of red energy at Lenny's body, sending him flying against the wall similar to how Lug's Levia-Dragon had hurt me before. Lenny's body hits the floor with a thud; a loud groan of pain indicates to me he is still conscious despite his loss. **(Lenny: 400-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

"_Go and check on him, Netrunner,_" I hear Silhouette mutter in a light alto voice with a thin American accent. "_You can think about your Deck later._" I blink in surprise as the Dueling holograms fade away; how was she able to figure out what I was just thinking of doing? Is she a psychic, as well?!

I shake my head to clear my thoughts while I run to Lenny's prone form; before I reach him, though, he slowly stands back up, his face showing a small bruise that will probably last for a few days.

"Are you alright?" I hesitantly ask, making sure to stay a few feet away from him in case he grows violent. To my surprise, I see him smile and chuckle to himself before he extends a hand to mine.

"Man, I guess you schooled me, huh? I see that you're just as powerful as Kameno's been saying that you are, 'Netrunner'." I frown as I realize that my alias is being passed around pretty quickly, but I shake it off as I firmly shake Lenny's offered hand.

"That was incredible, Samuel!" Tank then says with a grin of his own. "That last combo play that you made was amazing, considering how many cards you had in your hand."

"I think that I can put that combo mostly to luck, Tank," I reply as Lenny and I return our hands to our sides. "I've actually been having a lot of luck—or coincidental draws—over these past few Duels. It's almost like my Deck is helping me win… " I look at Lenny as I say that last sentence; he shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know either'.

"You do have some strong Dueling skills," Lenny says while he points at my Deck. "Plus, your cards have good synergy together. Did you design them yourself or something?"

"I… I actually don't know." My reply takes a moment to say as I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "I woke up a few days ago in an alleyway near here with no memory of who I am or where I came from. I'm thinking that Neo Domino City has what I'm looking for, but… "

"But you don't know how to get there without getting caught," Lenny quickly finishes as he catches onto what I'm saying. "I understand. I actually travel to Neo Domino every so often; I've got a travel permit that lets me hitch a ride on a transport ferry that comes through Satellite Port every week to deliver certain items or special parts to different clients."

"Oh! That can be a way for you to get to Neo Domino, Samuel!" Tank comments with glee as he slaps me lightly on the back.

"It's not that easy," Lenny cuts in before Tank can go any further. "Getting a travel permit to do this is extremely difficult; hell, I was lucky to get mine when I did, as it was during a lull period of work when Sector Security was looking the other way in terms of criminal activity." Tank looks visibly deflated as he hears this; I just sigh in understanding. It wasn't going to be that easy.

"Here's my advice," Lenny says with a firm tone. "If you want to travel to Neo Domino City, don't. There's no safe way for you to get there and Sector Security keeps an extremely vigilant watch over who's allowed to go there. Just stay here in Satellite—you've already got a reputation in place, so you'll get more respect than when you first awoke here."

"I HAVE to get to Neo Domino, Lenny," I reply while clenching my fists against my sides. "I HAVE to; it's the only way for me to learn who I am. If I never figure it out, I'll go crazy from never knowing my real purpose in life."

"Well, why not make your own purpose? Defeating my gang and Kameno's gang in the space of a week is an extraordinary feat, one that will make a lot of Duelists here very interested in being friends with you. Hell, you could even start your own gang!"

"That's not what I want to do with my life. I know that there's something greater than Dueling gangs and street cops waiting for me, and Neo Domino City's the place where I'll figure it all out!"

Silence blankets the room for several seconds until Lenny turns away from me while rubbing his head in frustration.

"If that's what you really want to do, fine. I'm just trying to help you get started on an easier option than having to outrace or outwit Sector Security in what sounds to me like a wild goose chase. Now, I think you should go; I need to tend to Larry and find Lug, wherever he went."

Tank grabs my shoulder firmly in comfort as I feel rage bubbling inside me at Lenny's dismissal of my goals. After a few seconds, I dispel the anger and walk out of the room, Tank lagging behind as he tries to keep pace with my determined stride.

"If it'll make you feel any better," he says to me as we walk down the factory stairs, "I can show you where the port is located. It's getting dark, though, so you won't get much of a view."

I stop suddenly as I remember something important from earlier today; activating my Duel Disk display, I quickly double-check the email sent by 'Chaos Theory' against the current time, realizing that I had a few hours or so to kill until the allotted time when I was to meet with her.

"Alright, Tank," I say as I close the display and ignore my friend's suspicious glare. "Lead the way to Satellite Port. After that, we can head back to the hideout to rethink our plans."

* * *

An hour or so later, after dodging a few Sector Security squads at ground level once we leave the factory and I recover my D-Wheel from where I hid it, Tank brings me to an open rooftop a block or so away from Satellite harbor. The level of pollution up here makes me cough slightly, though Tank doesn't seem to mind it. The night sky is shrouded in a thin cloud layer that serves to dim the moon's light; I can't identify what phase the moon is currently at, though the brightness of the night sky leans my suspicions towards a full or gibbous moon.

The harbor itself isn't much to look at; a few ships rest against a small dock, each ship made from what looks like the most basic of parts that can keep the craft afloat. Each boat has a tarp at the stern that shrouds most of the rear end, most likely shielding illegal merchandise from prying eyes. From a glance, the ships look unsafe to travel on; I choose not to think further about the thought of traveling on one of these crafts. The quiet bobbing of the ships against the water provides a calm atmosphere, especially since no one else seems to be around here at this time.

"Well," I hear Tank say with a wave of his hand over the area, "here's Satellite Port. Not much to look at, I know, but it does help in bringing the material that we recycle back to Neo Domino to be purchased. So, I guess it is a valuable part of the recycling process that we use to keep Neo Domino and Satellite working –"

"Tank, please stop," I say as calmly as possible despite several different emotions crashing through my mind at once. "I get what you're trying to say. I guess I was expecting something a little nicer than what is actually here. You don't need to exaggerate the importance of this place."

"Alright. What's with you, Samuel?" I step back in surprise as Tank suddenly becomes aggressive. "Ever since Yusei left for Neo Domino, you've been acting more distant from us than before. Are you keeping something secret from the rest of us? Something that could affect or harm us, but you don't want to say?"

"It's nothing like that, Tank. I just have a few options open for how I want to get to Neo Domino City. You all agreed after Yusei left that you will help me get to Neo Domino so that I can recover my memories, remember? Are you all thinking of breaking that promise to me?"

"Wait. When did you say that you had other options to reach Neo Domino?! You didn't tell us about any of them, and I can speak for all of us when I say that we'd like to know what's going on here!" Tank quickly advances until he is inches away from me. I try to stand my ground but his intimidation is strong enough to make me step back further in fear.

"What is going on, Samuel? Tell me, right now!"

"SHUT UP!" I shove Tank back as hard as I can as I shout with a cracking voice, the burly man falling heavily to the concrete roof. "I've had it up to my eyeballs with your persistence! Don't you know that there are some things in this world that you aren't supposed to know about, no matter how hard you try to find them? Well, this is one of those things; if I tell you my plans, you'll all be at risk from my enemies, especially since I don't know who any of my enemies are! Do you want that to happen; you all winding up in an abandoned corner of Satellite, beaten and bruised with nothing left to call your own?! DO YOU?!"

It takes me a few seconds to pick up the echo of my rant bouncing across the neighboring harbor and alleyways. It takes just as long for Tank to get back on his feet, his face brimming with anger towards my hostility.

"How can you treat us like this, Samuel? We're your friends; we want to help you in your goals, because that's what friends do for each other!"

"You can't help me here, Tank. None of you can! This is something that I have to do on my own because I don't want to put any of you in danger. I don't remember anything about Neo Domino, so I don't know who to go to for help once I get there. I'll probably have to spend my days on the run, with nowhere to call home, always watching my back for Sector Security officers hunting me down. Do you really want to join me against those kinds of obstacles?"

Tank doesn't speak for several seconds, which allows the relative silence of the harbor to block out all other noise. However, the glare he gives me conveys enough power to become words—my heart pounds faster as I see a confusing mixture of confusion and anger in his eyes. Then, without a word, he turns away and walks to the roof's door that we came through a few minutes ago.

"We only want what's best for you, Samuel," he says with a choke while he looks away from me. "I know that as well as the others do. So, if you think that what's best for you is to do this solo, then I'll tell the others to keep their distance. They'll protest, I'm sure, but I think they'll understand eventually. Good luck."

Then, before I can utter a word, he exits through the door at a fast pace which leaves me with only my conscience to keep company. Tears begin to stream from my eyes as, once again, I realize that I've dealt another blow against my friends. How will they treat me this time, now that I've essentially turned them away from helping me altogether?

After what feels like a few seconds, but is probably longer, my ears pick up a small clapping noise coming from an adjacent rooftop. I turn to see a woman with long black hair in a black form-fitting suit standing next to an old radiator on the roof, clapping her hands in what seems like enjoyment. She then runs forward and leaps off the rooftop, leaping over the small alleyway with ease. As she lands, she executes a forward roll to conserve her momentum and block the impact damage.

She quickly stands upright, cracking her back along the way with a firm stretch. Her hair falls back for a moment as she finishes stretching; her left eye cracks open and locks with mine. I stumble back as I see a golden glow in the iris, realization finally hitting me as to who this person actually is.

"You… You're Chaos Theory?! But, how?!" The revealed 'Chaos Theory', and the owner of Satellite's D-Wheel shop, titters at my shock before placing a hand on her hip and flaunting her confidence to me.

"We all have our aliases, Netrunner; the best of us are able to adopt our aliases as easily as our real identities, to the point where we can confuse the two at times." Her voice rings with energy, a huge contrast to the shy and panicked persona that I first saw her in at the D-Wheel shop. "You don't have that issue yet, but you may very well get it soon, considering how quickly your name is being spread around Satellite. I'm actually surprised that you didn't figure it out until now as to who I was; I literally left a clue for you in the message!"

She then pulls out her deactivated Duel Disk while uttering a, "Tsk, Tsk," opening up the virtual display whilst moving against the doorway entrance to block the light from being seen so easily.

"Now," she continues while beckoning me over with a finger while, showing a series of photos on the display, "to business. My contacts in Neo Domino City have informed me of a chance that will let you cross over from Satellite. Apparently, there was another Satellite who was able to get through one of the main maintenance pipes that brings trash from Neo Domino to be recycled. Actually, he went through the only pipe that is regularly used; lucky him, I guess."

_'Alright,'_ I muse with a smirk. _'Yusei DID make it to Neo Domino!'_

"Due to this Satellite's actions, this pipeline has been put under heavy guard for the past few days; Sector Security on both ends has been patrolling with ruthless efficiency, questioning anyone who even approaches the local sewage plant on this side. If you make an appearance there, they'll most certainly pursue you without hesitation, especially since you defeated Officer Tetsu Trudge in a Riding Duel some time ago."

"Oh, come on!" I throw my hands skywards in protest. "Why are my Duels being spread like the latest celebrity gossip?! I'm not that important, am I?" 'Chaos Theory' stares at me with a cold gaze as her response, indicating that she doesn't want to answer that question.

"Regardless of your celebrity status," she continues while pressing a few buttons on her Disk to change the display to what looks like a calendar, "an opportunity has come to my attention for you to get past Security's gaze. There's going to be a scheduled shift change about half an hour from now; especially lucky, since our meeting here is earlier than I expected. That gives you just enough time to get to the sewage plant, then go through the pipeline and get to Neo Domino City without being caught."

"Aren't you forgetting the acceleration chip in my D-Wheel?" I question with a deep frown as I recall how Trudge used it to force me into a Riding Duel. "Trudge said that the chip can be tracked by any Sector Security officer nearby; if I gun for the plant, someone is bound to pick me up."

"That's why you'll be going during a shift change; no one will be near enough to hack into your D-Wheel's systems, even if they do pick up your signal. I've planned this all out very carefully, so don't toss my strategy aside!"

"Well, Lenny says that I could get a travel pass to Neo Domino on one of the boats over there that carries goods to the City, so –"

"Don't even start with that," she cuts me off with a light punch to my shoulder. "Those passes aren't offered anymore, and they weren't active for very long, anyway. My guess is that Lenny's pass has expired long ago, or he lied to you in order to get you caught on a false promise."

I have no response to this as I turn away from the Duel Disks's light. Anger comes rushing forwards again as I once again wonder just how trusting anyone in Satellite is. Will things be better in Neo Domino, considering the higher quality of life there, or will it be just the same human instincts that drive people here in Satellite?

A sharp, "Ahem!" brings my thoughts back to the current moment as 'Chaos Theory' turns off her Duel Disk display. She then walks forwards until we are inches from each other, just like the last time we met.

"Now," she says with a calmer tone, "I understand how serious all of this is to you. So, apparently, do my superiors, as they wanted to give you something to help you on this journey. We never get presents from the higher-ups of the Collective, so you should feel honored for this."

Before I can ask who or what the 'Collective' is, 'Chaos Theory' pulls out a small gray chip that looks almost black in the current light, with the design of a pair of angel wings etched into the wiring.

"This chip is a prototype that my superiors recently developed; it'll plug into your Duel Disk and can be used while having said Disk connected to your D-Wheel. Think of it as an adrenaline shot for your ride; it'll boost the horsepower, velocity, acceleration and steering limits way further than normally specified, allowing you to go extremely fast and escape any pursuers. It's being dubbed the 'Hypercharge', but I prefer to call it 'Deus Ex', as in no one will see this coming once you use it!"

"With that much energy being provided to my D-Wheel," I say while I idly stroke my chin with my right hand, "there has to be some kind of setback." 'Chaos Theory' blinks in confusion before she suddenly blushes and looks away from me.

"Well, yeah, there is one; considering the extreme velocity that you can achieve and the huge amount of friction placed on your D-Wheel's frame and tires, your ride will probably break apart after about a minute of using it, and that was with Neo Domino-quality parts and engines, so a Satellite D-Wheel like this one won't come close to that time." She then drops the chip into my left hand with a delicate motion, almost like the chip would explode if handled the wrong way.

"So, I should use this only when I have no other options. I got it." I take the chip and check my Duel Disk for an appropriate slot to place the chip in. Surprisingly, there's a visible slot on the bottom of my Disk, just by where I had found the Wheelie Breaker Speed Spell. I place the chip into the slot, hearing a small click before my Disk's display activates for a brief moment as the chip integrates itself into the system.

"I hope that that helps you," 'Chaos Theory' says. "I can't provide anything else without risking myself and my Neo Domino contacts being found out. One thing that I also couldn't get much information on is Trudge; rumors have been flying around that Trudge has gone on a Dueling rampage whenever he's on patrol, taking on anyone on a D-Wheel, regardless of whether they have a Deck or not. If he spots you, he'll stop at nothing to bring you to the Facility. Be on your guard."

I nod in response, but my composure is broken a second later when I feel a pair of lips graze past my cheek and leave just as quickly. Shocked, I stare at 'Chaos Theory' as she giggles before pointing to her right; I turn and see that she is pointing at the faraway sewage plant, the plant's smokestacks barely visible in the cloudy sky. I turn back to thank her, but she is already gone.

* * *

A few minutes later, I slip my riding helmet on and slide into position on my ride, my Duel Disk and attached 'Deus X' chip already integrated into the D-Wheel's systems. I take one last look at the cloudy sky and the moon behind it, my mind contemplating what will happen in the next hour or so and whether it's worth it to inform my friends of what my plans are.

Will they be okay without Yusei or me? Granted, they have a working job and can Duel pretty well by themselves, but part of me thinks of them as a lower class, similar to how I've heard how Neo Domino people treat Satellites like Yusei and me. Will they need help after I'm gone, or will they be fine on their own?

I grip my D-Wheels handgrips tightly as I slowly ease out into an empty alleyway connecting to an abandoned stretch of freeway, fearful of what is to come and also of what I'll be leaving behind…

* * *

**And so ends this chapter. Next chapter will most likely involve the last Duel to take place in Satellite, unless I choose to seriously deviate from the game's plot.**

Actually, why don't we announce the chapter using that little format I presented last chapter?

**Well, as I haven't gotten any negative comments regarding your little sneak preview... go ahead and announce the next chapter.**

All right! Here we go! As before, the title may be subject to change.

[**Next time on Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior...**

Trudge: Pull over, Netrunner! I'm taking you in!

Samuel: What's with you, Trudge? Why are you so focused on bringing me down?

Trudge: I don't let anyone who humiliates me get away without just revenge. I am an officer of justice!

Samuel: You're an insane maniac who abuses your authority on others around you. If I have to Duel you again to prove it, then I will!

?: Freeze, fugitive! You're under arrest for violating Security Protocol #280-9!

**Next Chapter: Riding Duel! Race against Time!**

Samuel: NOTHING STOPS THE NETRUNNER!]

**Well, we'll see how well this is ****received. Please review/comment/reasonably criticize as you please otherwise.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	12. C12: Riding Duel! Race against Time!

**Alright, alright, alright! We are at the next chapter, and it is a big one (in theme, not in word count)!**

**The work for me has been growing and growing ever since I traveled a few weeks ago. I hope this delay has not affected your appreciation for the work.**

I doubt that. Your fans have remained stable in viewing your work despite the varying update times.

**That is true, MC; thanks for the comment. Now, a few words of warning before we go into this chapter. **

**First, the ending bit may seem a little graphic to younger viewers (you'll see why once you get into it), so view with caution. **

**Second, the Duel in this chapter (yes, there is one) may seem a bit short compared to the last few chapters. I tried to balance out the length of the Duel with the ending section's action.**

Oh, spoiler alert, by the way!

**... I don't think I gave anything away, did I? (shakes head in confusion) Forget it; MC, please give the usual disclaimer.**

OK! The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck. Now, I think I need to straighten my hair for a future tournament.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

The air grows colder the longer I drive through Satellite's streets; I start to wonder if 'Chaos Theory' was lying to me about where the place is. I drive at a quicker cruising speed of 45-50 mph down an abandoned freeway, and even then the wind whips into my arms and legs like lashes. Surprisingly, my D-Wheel's engine is quieter than before; then again, that could also be my mind being distracted from fully hearing the volume that my D-Wheel emits during use.

As I turn from the freeway onto a side street a block or two from the sewage plant, my mind continues to consider'Chaos Theory' and what she really wants from me. The rational side of me interrupts by saying that this isn't the time or the place to discuss that. However, my curiosity equals and exceeds that thought, thoughts switching between her changing emotions and her reaction towards me at different moments.

Actually, on the topic of reactions, how had she been able to send me that anonymous message, anyway? She said that she would explain it, but she didn't talk about it, specifically. As I look at my Duel Disk while instinctively doubling back to fool any pursuers, I notice the 'DP' icon on my Disk's active display. The question of how my Disk's display is active at the moment is crushed underneath the realization of why 'Chaos Theory' was able to message me.

Since I had used my Duel Disk in order to transfer DP to her account back at the D-Wheel/Speed Spell store, then the number could probably be tracked back to the transfer report. Such a report is probably stored in the Neo Domino City Duel Disk archives, since my Disk was registered to Neo Domino City with a DP account when I first activated it. Therefore, all she had to do to send me that message was hack into the Archives database, find the transfer report, and copy down my Duel Disk registration number!

I barely avoid a discarded garbage bag full of waste as a smile creeps onto my face. I guess that I don't know my own mental capability when it comes to problem solving. Then again, the answer was pretty easy, now that I think about it; 'Chaos Theory' does have contacts in Neo Domino that can get into the network and find what she wants.

I finger my D-Wheel's handgrips for a moment as my thoughts return to the present, but with a bit more respect for this woman; I mean, how many people live in Satellite voluntarily and send updates to Neo Domino despite not actually living there? That has to take guts, right?

The reflection of lights hits my eyes and makes me stop just as I see the sewage plant a block away. Three D-Wheels with Sector Security designs rest immediately in front of the plant's entrance, the riders sitting on or standing by their vehicles. Their helmets block their eyes and most of their expressions from my sight.

The closest officer to my position—a female with a few tufts of black hair poking out from her helmet—looks too distracted to glance in my direction. Did she not hear my D-Wheel's stop, or is my ride just that quiet? I take this opportunity to quickly change my Speed Spells with my Deck's regular Spells, moving as quickly and silently as possible.

"Hey, Lena," I hear one of the two other male officers nearby say to the female officer. "How close is it to the shift change?"

"It's five minutes closer than when you last asked, Roger," Lena responds crisply while activating a small display on her D-Wheel to apparently check the time. "Stop asking about it and it'll come that much faster."

"I just want to make sure we leave at the right time, is all," Roger says with a small huff and slouches onto his D-Wheel's seat. "We don't want another Satellite getting through to Neo Domino; that would ruin our resumes!"

"Actually," the second male officer says while standing at attention by his D-Wheel, "Iheard that the Satellite who got through was arrested shortly after he arrived in Neo Domino."

"Woah," Roger says while getting off his ride and facing the speaking officer. "How do you know that? That information wasn't described in the official reports!"

"Oh, it was described, especially the part where he apparently Dueled Jack Atlas in the Kaiba Dome," Lena replies with a small wave of her hand. "You probably just didn't see past the part where this 'Yusei Fudo' got into Neo Domino because that part strongly affected you."

"Oh, yeah. Yusei Fudo," Roger says while tilting his head upwards as if in deep thought. "I know that guy; outgoing, tough, resilient, and very trusting of his friends."

"Aren't you forgetting that he was brought to the Re-education Centre in his childhood?" The second officer mentions this with a raised finger to draw emphasis to his words. "What's more, he used to be part of a Dueling gang called 'The Enforcers'or something like that back when Security was just starting to form."

"How do you know all this, Damon?" Lena suddenly asks while closing her D-Wheel's clock display. "Have you been studying up on Neo Domino history instead of practicing your Dueling skills again?"

Damon stares Lena down for a few seconds before turning away and muttering something too quietly for me to pick up. Just then, a small beep sounds from Lena's D-Wheel; all three officers jump slightly at the sudden break of silence.

"Its 10:50, guys," Lena announces to the other officers. "Squad E is four blocks away and approaching; they say that we can leave before they arrive."

"Alright!" Roger exclaims with a grin as he settles into his D-Wheel's seat. "Time to get some R&amp;Rat the barracks. Last one there is a Basic Insect!"

I don't hear the other officers'responses as Roger clenches his ride's handgrips sharply, bursting forwards and almost crashing into a building's wall before righting himself. The other two officers quickly follow, albeit slower to avoid any unnecessary damage to their D-Wheels. As the sounds of their motors fades away, I count down the seconds in my head until I am certain that they or the approaching squad won't hear my vehicle enter the sewage plant.

7 seconds later, as silence fills my ears, I clench my D-Wheel's handgrips, the engine roaring to life after its period of rest. I move forward quickly, accelerating until I am moving as fast as I can go as I drive into the open area before the sewage plant. The plant's chain-link gates are closed and daunting, trying to decrease my morale and make me turn back. That effect is further increased by the wooden barriers resting before the gates, the yellow and black paint showing that the area as unsafe. I narrow my eyes and push my ride's accelerator even harder.

"Warning! Warning!" An automated female voice blares out of speakers near the gate as I approach. "You are entering an unauthorized zone. Turn back immediately!"

_'A simple voice won't stop me now,'_I think as I race towards the gate at a speed that I believe can break the wooden barriers and then the gate beyond. Once I get through that, I just have to find the entrance to the pipeline, and then I'll be home—

_CRASH!_

My D-Wheel spins wildly as I feel a large force slam against my left side; I turn my wheels opposite the direction of the spin to stabilize instead of spin out. I balance out a few seconds later; a sixth sense makes me turn to the left just before a Sector Security D-Wheel charges into the spot where I was just at. I gun my accelerator and push forward; my engine coughs once like it was just punched in the lungs.

"Pull over, Netrunner! I'm taking you in!" A familiar gruff voice shouts out against the roar of our two D-Wheel engines; the other D-Wheel's Security lights are already on, flashing blue and red against the gray buildings around us. I get a glimpse of the revealed Officer Trudge's face as I look behind me; his black vest is scuffed around the shoulders, and his scar looks freshly cut from a recent helmet's visor doesn't prevent me from seeing his angry gaze, which makes me turn away in fear.

_'Damn it,'_ I think as I try to edge away from him._'Was he waiting for me this whole time?!'_

"You won't be getting into Neo Domino tonight, Netrunner," Trudge says brashly as we approach the sewage plant's gates. "Those barriers are topnotch Sector Security quality; there's no way a trash D-Wheel like yours can break through!"

"I'll take that bet!" I shout back as I push my D-Wheel as fast as it can go. The barriers approach rapidly, but I don't slow down an inch. Seconds later, a crunch is heard as the barriers break against my D-Wheel's frame, a few pieces flying near my face as I pass through without major damage. A few seconds later, a louder crash sounds as my D-Wheel slams into the chain-link gates. Surprisingly, the gates yield without much resistance, though the broken pieces of chain do scratch against my legs and arms as an act of karma.

I ignore the throbbing pain in my arms and legs as I shoot a defiant grin back at Trudge; his shocked expression is priceless.

"I see your barrier and fence," I say with a bad English accent. "I will raise the stakes with overwhelming speed! You'll have to do more than that to stop me, Officer!"

Trudge's expression freezes for a second before he laughs heartily as he presses a button on his D-Wheel; a purple circle bursts out from his ride and envelops mine which causes my ride's computer systems to transfer to Duel Mode automatically. My hands pass over a flashing red button on my Duel Disk; in the spur of the moment, I choose not to activate the 'Deus Ex' at this time.

_'Damn it, 'Chaos Theory','_ I think with gritted teeth. _'Why couldn't you have given me something to block out this type of D-Wheel hacking?!'_

"You've got nowhere to run now, Satellite! I've got you locked into Duel Mode, just like the last time. I don't let anyone who defeats me get away without just revenge. I am an officer of justice!"

"You're an insane maniac who abuses your authority over others around you," I respond as my Duel Disk shuffles my Deck. "If I have to Duel you again to prove it, then I will!"

"I've learned from my mistakes, Netrunner. You won't beat me, now!"

As Trudge finishes, the autopilot in my D-Wheel makes a sharp left turn; I catch sight of a large, open hatch fast approaching that leads down into a sewage pipe. The apparent cleanliness of the pipe, along with the stronger lighting, confirms its importance to me. I draw my first 5 cards with confidence; my target is already in sight, and I won't let this officer stop me when I'm so close to my goal!

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!" we both announce.

* * *

**[RIDING DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Trudge 4000 LP]**

"How about I kick things off this time?"I say as I draw my 6th card. I look at my hand with interest; if Trudge has the same Deck as before, then I think that I can win this Duel quickly. After all, with the pipeline hatch approaching, I have to get this Duel done and over with.

**(Samuel: 1 SPC) (Trudge: 1 SPC)**

"I Summon Grifter in Attack Mode!" The virtual portal appears on my field from within the pipeline walls; actually, it becomes a virtual comet due to this being a Riding Duel. The residual energy trails behind its main body like a comet's tail, actually looking quite impressive **(ATK: 1600).**

"I'll also Set two cards," I continue as I set up my plan. "That's it!"

"Good," Trudge responds as he draws for his turn. "Now, I get to show you how much I've grown since our last Duel!"

**(Samuel: 2 SPC) (Trudge: 2 SPC)**

"I'll start a little differently than last time; I activate the Speed Spell Bait Doll!"

I blink in surprise as I don't recall anything about this card. The card's intentions quickly become clear as a stuffed doll with features similar to my own appears over my left Set card, a large scythe with a green handle and silver blade hovering above the doll.

"Since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can activate this card," Trudge explains. "Now, I get to forcefully activate one of your Set Spell or Trap Cards!Then, if the revealed card is a Trap, if the timing on it is incorrect, it is destroyed! Let's see what you're hiding, Satellite!"

"Actually," I call out before the scythe can swing down, "there's a higher price than you think for using this bait. I'll activate the card you selected; go, Bribery!" The doll and scythe freeze in place as the formally-dressed android flies onto my field via a personal jetpack, virtual display tablet in hand.

"Here's the new price, Trudge. Either you pay half your Life Points, or your Speed Spell is destroyed. What's it going to be?" Trudge only chuckles at my determination.

"You think I'm a fool? I won't pay half my Life Points for a card effect that won't apply to any valid targets! So, no, I won't pay anything." The android's tablet flashes a large 'X' to indicate the choice; the android, himself, frowns at this change before flying down the path that we traveled and away from sight.

"Now that that's out of the way, I Summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in Attack Mode!" Trudge places the card onto his Disk with a grin; a second later, a man clad in silver armor and wearing a mask with a golden kunai in each hand leaps onto the field, racing beside Trudge's D-Wheel with both hands by his sides. A long red ribbon trails behind him, his green overcoat adding to his intimidation and odd color scheme **(LIGHT, Warrior, 1800 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 4).**

"Sasuke, take out his Grifter! Kunai Storm!" The ninja dashes forwards and leaps skywards, almost out of view. Seconds later, countless kunai rain down; I barely have time to question where this ninja got all of these weapons from as I press a button on my Duel Disk. Before the kunai impact Grifter, the portal suddenly doubles in size. The kunai bounce off of its central body like small rocks against metal as a smaller image of Grifter appears beside my D-Wheel.

"Trap Card, activate; Feint! This switches the ATK and DEF values of your monster!" Sasuke reappears from above as if thinking that he's made his kill, only for Grifter's enlarged and enraged form to consume him. To my surprise, Sasuke doesn't show any pain or surprise at this outcome; did he expect this outcome to occur, or was this part of his digital programming?

Trudge certainly reacts, though, emitting a harsh grunt of annoyance as one of Sasuke's seemingly-infiniteamount of kunai clangs against his D-Wheel **(Trudge; 4000-3400 LP)**. Grifter's trailing energy then animates itself, wrapping around my D-Wheel and filling it with new energy.

"Since Grifter dealt battle damage, its ability activates; I gain Life Points equal to the damage that it dealt. Refraction Restored!" **(Samuel; 4000-4600 LP)**

At that moment, dim yellow light surrounds us both as we enter the main pipeline; our rides wobble slightly as we transition from hard concrete to bumpy metal plates and rivets. I look as far ahead as I can, but can't see an escape hatch just yet. I try to recall exactly how long it took Yusei to get through here when we saw him on the camera feeds, but the current Duel distracts me too much to allow me to concentrate.

"I Set two cards," Trudge says quickly. "Make your move!"

**[ROUND 2]**

**[Samuel: 4600 LP/Trudge: 3400 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 2 (Trudge)]**

"I draw," I say; the card that I draw makes me raise an eyebrow in question. I haven't used it before, but is this the right time for it?

**(Samuel: 3 SPC) (Trudge: 3 SPC)**

"Let's raise the stakes a bit. I'll activate the Double Summon Speed Spell!"

"Not a chance, Netrunner! Go, Counter Trap; Dark Bribe!" I growl out loud as my Spell flickers with black energy before it shatters apart. Trudge's Trap shows a man in ancient Japanese robes drawing out a gold ingot from a purple-robed being's sleeve whilst being congratulated by said being.

"This card negates your Spell and destroys it, simple as that! However, to show that I'm not as corrupt as you are, Dark Bribe also lets you draw an extra card from your Deck."

"This changes nothing, Trudge," I say as I quickly take up on Dark Bribe's secondary effect. "Your dabbling in the corrupt ways is enough to mark you as evil."

"Me? Evil?" Trudge smirks at me as his eyes narrow slightly. "I'm an abiding officer of the law! Sometimes, the law has to get down and dirty in order to come out on top."

"From what I've heard of your Dueling rampages and blood-hungry attitude towards me," I quickly respond, "I think that there's some deeper motive than the law that's driving you to hunt me down."

"You know something that you aren't telling me, Satellite. What's the real reason that you're going to Neo Domino? Besides futilely trying to fit in, of course."

"Oh, now you're going to interrogate me in the middle of a Duel? I won't allow this; Grifter attacks you directly! Vacuum Force Vortex!"

Grifter's central form spins counterclockwise, drawing air and dust from the pipeline into itself. Before Trudge's D-Wheel is drawn forwards, an alarm blares as Trudge's second card is flipped face-up. The image shows two security guards in blue uniforms facing a large cell with Egyptian artifacts inside. The words 'NO ENTRY' are shown on a flashing orange sign above the cell, the guard's faces hidden from view.

"I've got you now! My No Entry Trap forces all monsters in Attack Mode into Defense Mode! My Life Points are safe!" Grifter suddenly halts its advance, its central form spinning clockwise as it turns an even darker blue than before **(DEF: 800)**.

"They may be safe for now," I say while taking another card from my hand, "but I'll still defeat you despite your delays. I Tribute Grifter to Advance Summon Gabriel Santiago in Attack Mode!"

Grifter vanishes into pixels that overlap the form of a man with rocket boots as he flies onto the battlefield to my right. The man's grey-collared shirt, black pants and darker grey overcoat flap wildly in the narrow pipeline. A small trimmed beard matches his slicked black hair. His right arm and hand are robotic, as is his left eye when I see him glance back at me before turning his full attention to Trudge **(LIGHT, Cyborg, 2200 ATK/2100 DEF, LVL 5)**.

"I Set two more cards face-down," I finish as I try to calculate how much farther the escape hatch is. "Your move!"

**(Samuel: 4 SPC) (Trudge: 4 SPC)**

"I draw." I catch a frown on Trudge's face for a split second before he returns to his normal grin. "I Summon the Tuner monster Jutte Fighter in Attack Mode!"

'_Oh, great! Another Tuner?_'

A small blue portal opens and deposits a cartoonish Japanese warrior wielding a jitte and carrying a lantern that is the almost the same size as him on his back. A red robe covers a longer yellow robe with deep sleeves, his long hair tied up by a white ribbon. A set of large glasses gives him a scholarly look as he shifts into a combat stance **(EARTH, Warrior/Tuner, 700 ATK/900 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"I now use his ability, Lantern Blind! This switches your monster from Attack to Defense Mode!" Jutte Fighter takes his lantern from behind his back and holds it aloft with both hands. A bright light flashes from within the lantern, blinding Gabriel and forcing him to his knees **(DEF: 2100)**.

"But, this guy won't be on my field for very long," Trudge says as he places another card into his Disk. "I now activate the Speed Spell Creature Swap! By removing 3 Speed Counters from my total, I force us both to exchange one monster that we control with our opponent. It's kind of a give-and-take policy, I'd say."

"But you get more than you take, is that it?" I respond with a glare. "I'm not in favor of this policy!"

"You don't have a choice! As soon as your monster is mine, I'll give you some well-deserved justice!"

Trudge's D-Wheel slows down slightly as the Spell activates showing a knight stuck in a perpetual loop of red, blue and yellow arrows **(Trudge: 4-1 SPC)**. A blue arrow wraps itself around Gabriel and brings it to Trudge's field, while Jutte Fighter is thrown to my side by a red arrow.

"The great thing about Creature Swap is that its effect doesn't end at the end of the current turn. Now you're stuck with a weak Tuner monster while I have a strong defense to protect myself! There's no way that you're getting away from me now!"

"That's it!" I yell out while pounding my dashboard computer slightly in anger. "What the hell has got you so riled up about me? I'm not going to Neo Domino to harm anyone there, alright?!"

"Then what ARE you going there for, Satellite? I don't think you've ever told me, and I'm just dying to know!"

"Do you really want the truth?" I try to remain as calm as possible considering the time limit that I am under. "You won't just discard what I say halfway through like last time?"

"I can afford to hear you for a bit, sure. After all, this pipeline still has a bit of a ways to go before you reach the end with nowhere else to run."

I forcefully swallow a retort down as I try to phrase my life story correctly. The sounds of our D-Wheels fade away as my mind retreats slightly into itself, all the memories and encounters that I can remember being accessible.

"The real reason that I'm going to Neo Domino, Trudge… is to find out who I am. I woke up about a week ago in Satellite with no memory of who I was, where I had come from, or if I had any friends or place to live. All I had was my clothes, my Duel Disk and my Deck, the contents of which I don't know how I acquired in the first place.

"Over the past few days, I've spent enough time in Satellite to know that this place holds nothing that can help me solve my amnesia. I've made friends with the people that you consider criminals, and fought people more deserving to be called that title in Duels. I now see that Neo Domino is the next step in me figuring out the truth; the truth about who I really am!"

I glance behind me the moment I finish my monologue to find a surprising sight; Trudge is actually silent, his face reflecting deep thought as our D-Wheels continue down the pipeline. I don't know how much time I have left, so I had better see about ending this Duel now. Trudge has one card left in his hand, and it doesn't look like he wants to play anything else right now.

"It's my move, Trudge!" I announce. I draw my card, smiling as I see that my endgame combo has finally arrived. I guess that that one card that I drew earlier will come in handy, but not in the way that I had first thought.

**[ROUND 3]**

**[Samuel: 2300 LP/Trudge: 3600 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 2 (Samuel), 1 (Trudge)]**

**(Samuel: 5 SPC) (Trudge: 3 SPC)**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster Bug in Attack Mode!" The digital insect emerges from a white portal to Jutte Fighter's left, the man jumping away in surprise **(ATK: 1300)**.

"Now, I think I'll use your tactic of swapping places, since it worked so well for you! I activate the Speed Spell Dash Pilfer!"

Trudge lets out a, "What?!" as the card activates; the image shows a football player in an orange uniform racing ahead of a large crowd of enemy players, football in hand.

"As I have at least 4 Speed Counters," I say, "this card lets me take control of one face-up Defense Position monster on your field! Gabriel, come on back!"

Just after I say this, Trudge veers sharply to the side as the football player from the card charges onto the field. He easily picks up Gabriel and slings him over his shoulder as he runs. Once the player reaches my side of the field, he throws Gabriel off like the cyborg is a football and this was his touchdown. I barely hear a crowd cheering for the player just before he vanishes.

"Now, it's time to end this Duel! I tune my LVL 3 Bug with my LVL 5 Gabriel Santiago! I'll show you my true power, Trudge; the strength that will help me succeed in Neo Domino!"

Gabriel flies upwards, a smile on his lips as he turns into five white stars, Bug turning into three green Synchro rings, as well. Jutte Fighter steps back in amazement, his jitte emitting a strong ping as the Synchro Summon takes place. As the rings overlap the stars, a new chant comes to my lips that I speak with confidence…

"_Haasei suru, saibaa supessu no subete! Ganjou na kessokuno furagmento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Watashitachi ha, Yuutopia Shaado!_"_  
_(Arise, all of cyberspace! A fragment of unbreakable unity is born! Synchro Summon! Unite us, Utopia Shard!)

A thousand voices ring as one, the Synchro tunnel breaking apart to reveal a new crystal creature. This one is a mixture of blue and white shades, images of skyscrapers and metropolises connected by sky blue lines of data. Each city shows countless people joined in construction, making each shard as beautiful as the whole creation itself. The shard flies slightly in front of my D-Wheel, not slowing me down in the slightest as I bask in the feeling of togetherness that my new Synchro Monsterprovides **(EARTH, Program/Synchro, 2800 ATK/2800 DEF, LVL 8)**.

Before I can command Utopia Shard to attack, I feel a thump on the back end of my D-Wheel; looking over, I see that Trudge has gained ground on me. His face shows desperation and rage as if he knows that his end has come.

"I won't be beaten by you again, Netrunner! Synchro Monster or not, you're still going to the Facility where you belong!"

"Did you understand any bit of what I just said, Trudge?" Anger creeps into my voice as I wonder how deeply Trudge had been thinking earlier.

"Yeah, I heard your little sob story, and guess what? I don't give a damn! You aren't destined for some great power, no more than I am destined for a promotion to Chief Commander of Sector Security. Sure, I can dream of such a goal and try my hardest to achieve it, but I know deep in my heart that it's never going to happen. Your dreams of recovering your memories in Neo Domino are just that; dreams that you wallow about in in your mind when you have nothing else to think about. In reality, Netrunner, you're just another Satellite; that's all you'll ever be!"

Utopia Shard cries out in apparent anger at Trudge's words; I feel a familiar rage bubble in my chest and fill my limbs with new strength. I use this strength to forcefully slam Trudge's D-Wheel away from mine and back down the pipeline.

"Damn it, Trudge! I thought you'd changed! I thought you could be more than just a petty officer that can't learn from his mistakes. But, no. You just focus on petty revenge against those who wronged you so that you can feel satisfied for the briefest of moments. You've given up on your dreams, Trudge; I will not! I'll never give up, no matter what!"

I direct my left hand skywards, pointing it at Trudge as Utopia Shard shifts to be at my side. At the same time, I use my right hand to quickly activate my final Trap Card of the Duel. A pair of orange rings appears in front of and behind Utopia Shard's form, the voices within its crystalline body yelling joyfully together.

"Battle! I activate Planned Assault! I reveal Laramy Fisk from my hand, paying Life Points equal to its LVL times 400. Then, his original ATK is added to Utopia Shard's for the turn!"

The image of a man with dyed blond hair, a brown and yellow coat and jacket and a pair of blue shades appears for a brief moment. The man smirks in my direction before red wires emerge from Utopia Shard's body; the man redirects the wires with his hands onto my D-Wheel. I grit my teeth to hold back the pain as my energy is transferred over to my monster **(Samuel: 2300-300) (5-3 SPC) (ATK: 2800-4900)**.

"4900 ATK points?!" Trudge shouts in panic. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible with unity and friendship, Trudge! Utopia Shard attacks you directly to end the game! FRAGMENTED JUDGEMENT!"

Utopia's voices yell as one, each city going dark as the connecting data lines transfer huge amounts of energy to the central front of the body. The front then splits inwards like a cocoon, the energy turning into a large orb that grows larger with each passing second. When the orb reaches its capacity within the crystal body, the voices yell out again as the orb is fired as a beam of blue and white energy.

Jutte Fighter jumps back again to avoid being incinerated by the attack. The metal walls of the pipeline that it strikes break and crack with little resistance; the beam slowly advances forwards like a super laser approaching its target.

Trudge tries to dodge the beam by swerving to the side, but the laser seems to move with Trudge, or it could be that the beam's path encompasses the entire pipeline floor with no safe way around it. I hear a panicked scream of agony as the beam engulfs Trudge; a pang hits my heart as I question how realistic this attack actually is. I don't even see Trudge's D-Wheel, but I do hear a loud crash as his ride apparently breaks down, or breaks apart, from the attack's impact **(Trudge: 3400-0 LP) (RIDING DUEL ENDS)**. Before I grow the desire to turn back, he is too far back for me to see clearly.

* * *

Utopia Shard, Jutte Fighter and Laramy Fisks's images silently fade away, my D-Wheel immediately transferring back to Riding Mode with minimal loss of speed. Just then, to my confusion and relief, I see the same hatchway that Yusei traveled down when he got into Neo Domino. The concern that I had for Trudge is crushed under an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment.

With no neighboring garbage near the hatch, I easily slide inside with a quick turn; my D-Wheel coughs again, which makes me wonder how much damage it took from the Riding Duel and Trudge's antics. I race through a small, dark tunnel, a glimmer of light at the end offering promise to me that my goal is now within reach. Within seconds, I clear the tunnel and enter Neo Domino City; though, with a slightly sharp landing as my D-Wheel goes airborne for a second before landing back on solid ground.

The cityscape is breathtaking; neon signs and advertisement billboards clash with skyscraper lights and street lamps to create an ocean of colors and radiance. The night is relatively silent; a few D-Wheels echo from far in the distance, probably on one of the countless highways and roads that I see overlapping one another in an intricate network of pathways. I reach up to take my helmet off and breathe in the cool air with glee…

… Only to be stopped short when several headlights activate from all around me! Blinking rapidly to clear my streaming eyes, I see several Sector Security D-Wheels and a large transport van closing in an arc formation on all sides, except for the pipeline hatch where I had just emerged from. As there is no sense in going back, I realize that I am caught in a well-planned trap!

"Freeze, fugitive," I hear a male officer with a tenor voice say from my left. "You're under arrest for violating Security protocol #280-9!"

"There's no use in running," a second male officer with a deeper voice says from my right. "We have you surrounded. Running away will only increase your punishment once you are sent to the Facility!"

"Security will now confiscate your D-Wheel, Duel Disk and Deck," a female officer finishes from in front of me. "Stop resisting and no harm will be dealt to you!"

I barely hear their words as the anger from before turns into an overflowing cauldron of rage. Sector Security had planned for my arrival; Trudge must have contacted them or another officer from the next shift's squad must have seen us at the sewage plant. Now, they've got me cornered… but not completely out…

"You fools," I say with sinister intent as I activate my Duel Disk's display. "You're just as uneducated as the officers in Satellite. You need to learn an important lesson… "

With the push of a few buttons, the words 'DEUS EX ACTIVATED' appear on my Duel Disk display, the screen shutting off afterwards as a huge spike of energy makes my Runner's engine howl like a bloodthirsty wolf.

"NOTHING STOPS THE NETRUNNER!"

I floor the accelerator as hard as I can; my D-Wheel instantly shoots forwards like a comet as I am almost thrown off the vehicle by the amount of force pressing against me. The officer in front of me has no time to dodge; her D-Wheel crashes against mine, my superior force causing her ride to literally break in two like a wooden door before a battering ram. The woman is thrown skywards with a cry of pain, but I am already racing on a road towards the main highway before the other officers even get to move or help their companion from the wreckage.

The wind speed blocks out all other sound, my eyes streaming even under my helmet's visor as the cold air collides with my body. I start to involuntarily shake in order to warm myself up, but I freeze as my D-Wheel's engine gives several sharp coughs before violently swerving to the left. Barely righting myself and avoiding a concrete divider in the center lane, I don't get any time to rest before my ride swerves again, this time going onto a road in construction. The road connects to a major freeway, the newer road leading up to a set of beautifully-designed apartment complexes and skyscrapers.

The barriers, like before, do not hold me back. I blanch as I see that the end of the road leads to nowhere but a sharp drop several feet in length. I try to slow my D-Wheel down, only to find the accelerator doesn't respond to my commands. The controls are locked in place at the fastest speed that it can possibly go; this was good in that I used it a few seconds ago to escape pursuit, but it's bad in the case of a drop like that which I have no way of avoiding.

I let out a terrified cry as my D-Wheel goes airborne for the second time tonight, weightlessness and gravity working together to nearly wrench me from my ride. I barely hold on by clenching the handgrips with all my might; with the ground fast approaching, however, my brain tells me to jump clear before my body is injured in the crash. My hands move as fast as they can, taking a hold of my Duel Disk and ripping it from the D-Wheel's holder, Deck still placed within. As milliseconds tick by and the ground grows ever closer, I bring my Duel Disk to my chest and throw my body to the left and towards the apartment buildings, my D-Wheel still falling towards the ground like a missile.

Several milliseconds later, I turn my head away as an explosion shatters the night's silence; my D-Wheel's frame crumples and sends shockwaves of kinetic energy into the ground before the rebounding friction from the planet's crust rips the frame apart. The frame then blows up as the engine within is shattered and the electrical energy overloads safe levels of power. A kinetic shockwave from the explosion slams into my body and catapults me further away from the wreckage. I clutch my Duel Disk and Deck like a mother cradles her child when in danger, tucking my limbs and head into a ball to prevent one part of my body from being damaged.

Before I can question how I know this survival tip, I bounce hard against the ground; my body uncurls itself on instinct, my upper back taking most of the initial impact. I twirl around in the sky like a ballerina doing a routine; time slows down enough for me to feel individual touches of pain vibrate from my back to the rest of my body, as well as see the orange glow of my now burning D-Wheel frame and engine.

Then, the right side of my face slams into the concrete and all other feelings are forgotten. My face erupts with pain as my body skids several feet forwards, my cheekbone, eye and ear grinding against the street. My throat locks up completely, my nose filled with the scent of fresh blood, asphalt, and dirt.

After an eternity of pain, my body finally stops against a wall, my left eye barely able to see a nearby backdoor with a light above it. I glance around as best I can and see that the backdoor is in an alleyway at the back end of the largest apartment complex in the area. I don't question how I managed to get here as I wiggle my fingers against my Duel Disk; happiness spreads through me as I realize that, as far as I can tell, the Disk and Deck are undamaged.

The last conscious thought that I have before I surrender myself to the growing darkness around my eyes is the back door opening, a pair of silver eyes locking with my undamaged one…

* * *

**Well, that seems like a good transitioning point! (Looks over at MC) Why are you sweating like that? And your hair is down!**

I can't help it! I'm stoked for what's to come next! So much danger, so much excitement! The possibilities are endless!

**Right, sure. How about you satisfy some of this stress by announcing the next chapter trailer?**

I was hoping you'd say that! Here goes; just remember, the title is subject to change!

[**Next time on "Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior****...**

? (1): It's a pleasure to meet you, Netrunner. Call me Andromeda.

Samuel: Why are you helping me like this? You're a citizen of Neo Domino!

? (1): You're someone who flirts with danger quite a bit. That's something I like to see in you Duelists, regardless of where you come from. If you can help me on a few errands I need to accomplish, I'll help you even more.

Samuel: Uh... I'm looking for 'Mac'. Is that you?

? (2): That's me! If you've come to a mechanical shop, you've come to the right place!

Samuel: Woah! What's your problem?!

? (3): Don't you know who the Black Rose is, kid?! Don't get near her!

**Next Chapter: New Beginnings, Old Enemies?**

Samuel: Why do I feel like I know that woman?]

**Good work, MC. Now, I think I need to straighten out my wings for a bit. I've been so busy recently that I need some relaxation.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	13. C13: New Beginnings, Old Enemies?

**Hello again, everyone! Work has been busy, as always, but there's been another problem. Since the day before posting this chapter, I have come down with an intestinal flu infection. It has prevented me from continuing my work yesterday, and is being a real problem in general.**

**Luckily, I was able to complete this chapter before I got infected, so that's a success in my book!**

Hang on, you're saying that being sick after you complete something is better than being sick while completing something?

**No, no, it's not like that! Of course, not being sick at all is the best circumstance, but no one is perfect, right?**

**Anyway, because of this infection, the next chapter may take a long, long time to post. Even after I recover, my work will still be keeping my busy for several days.**

**As a compromise, this chapter is a big plot advancement chapter, leading up to what I hope will be a big Duel next chapter. I do hope that you will stick with the story despite the long waiting time between chapters.**

**MC, the disclaimer, if you please.**

Sure! The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter! (Feels bubbling in intestines) Uh... and onward to a bathroom for me! (Dashes deeper into cave)**

* * *

A_ sharp fragrance makes me frown in unconscious slumber, a mixture of flowers and honey impacting my nostrils with a painful touch. I shift slightly, feeling the soft ground beneath me__shifts__with my movements whilst keeping myself comfortable. Wind whistles lightly in my ears, almost as if whispering secrets from afar._

_I open my eyes; the first thing that I notice is that I am lying on my back instead of face-first. The sky above me is a simple blue with a few clouds thrown in for good measure. I sit up slowly, taking notice of the grass and roses around me. I look at where I am sitting to find that the ground beneath my body__devoid__of any plant life. The dirt and soil of the earth does not produce discomfort; rather, as I touch it with my hands, it slips through my fingers like fine sand._

_The grass and flowers extend as far as I can see, a thick line of trees on the horizon on all sides. The warm__Sun__shines about midway in the sky, the warmth just strong enough to be comfortable without any physical stress. I stand up, brushing dirt off of my jeans and jacket, as I bask for another moment in the complete bliss this place provides._

_This comfort vanishes as I feel a stinging pain on my left wrist. I open my eyes and look down; several rose petals glide past me as I notice a large cut open across the left half of my wrist. Black blood seeps out of the wound quickly and begins to flow onto my hand before it drips to the ground._

_It takes me several seconds to question why my blood is black; shouldn't I have red blood like all other humans do? The rose petals continue to glide by, a few brushing past my arms and legs; each one that touches my skin leaves a similar cut. I start to panic, covering up as many wounds as possible to prevent too much blood loss. My mind questions why the plant life has become hostile towards me as black blood continues to leak onto the ground around me._

_Suddenly, a purple glimmer catches my eye; looking towards the center of the clearing, I see a small, yet bright, purple flame. Its outer edges flicker with white, surrounding a darker purple center that draws __my eye__in. Before I can look further, the flame expands with an unearthly roar; a torrent of wind and fire sends the flora around it skyward. Among the grass and flowers are countless more rose petals; they move in unseen winds and join together in a massive cloud._

_Seconds later, a large winged form emerges from the cloud of rose petals; sickly black vines act as the skeleton while darker rose stems become__muscles__**. **__A red and black tail with red spikes lashes out at the air as two massive wings with countless overlapping rose petals stretch to their fullest. An elongated black neck with__bright red lines along the edge of its armor-like scales__bends forward; attached to this neck is the face of a black dragon with long, flowing red thorns for hair. Two deeply-set red eyes lock with mine, the beast's black pupils showing utter hatred towards me._

_With an echoing roar, the dragon leans its head back and opens its jaws; a ball of black and purple flame materializes inside its mouth and rapidly expands to match my body in size. I freeze in horror as the dragon whips its neck forwards and launches the fireball at me. I have no time to move before it impacts the ground where I stand._

_Screams fill my ears as my skin turns to ash under the extreme temperature. Even with my eyes closed, I see four pairs of differently-colored eyes look at me from darkness. Behind them, a single, massive red eye opens as two matching triangles join together behind it…_

* * *

"AAAAAAAGGH!"

I bolt upright as my heart beats like a jackhammer against my ribcage**.** Sweat pours down my skin as I breathe heavily for several seconds. My eyes burst open, but don't focus on anything; at least, my left eye does. My right eye feels paralyzed, not opening no matter how much effort I put on the corresponding muscles. I feel myself over, realizing that I am dressed in a casual black shirt and gray shorts, my hair in a disheveled mess.

As my panic turns into concern, I feel a soft fabric beneath my body. I look around me and realize that I am sitting on a lavish bed. Bedcovers of a soft, yet firm, material cover my lower body, the top half haphazardly thrown on top from my sudden awakening. The rest of the room is equally expensive; a lamp with silver shade covering the bulb sits on top of a ornately carved wooden bedside desk while a dim ceiling light currently illuminates the room.

The click of a door opening draws my attention towards a wooden door with silver handle as it opens from the outside. A woman wearing a black and white dress, similar to how a maid of the 1950's would look, bursts into the room, her eyes searching frantically for something or someone here. As soon as she sees me, she shows relief but still keeps frantic concern.

"Oh, goodness, sir," she says in a French accent. "Your waking scared me! That is, if that was you screaming just now."

I can only nod in response; the woman's skin is ghostly pale in the room's dim light, her dress only accentuating her skin color. Her body is thin and curved with legs that seem to stretch farther than normal humans' do. Her upper body is concealed beneath her dress, the clothing fitting her form easily and showing it off even more.

But her face is what makes me stare the most—it seems almost too perfect to be real. On a body such as hers, the face seems like it was digitally modified as part of a computer image, like several different fashion model faces were fused together. Her aquamarine eyes are large, yet shrouded by long, black lashes. Her thin black hair, currently in a white frilly bonnet, seems restrained by the headpiece and would do much better flowing free. Her mouth is strikingly red compared to her skin, her nose and ears blending into the surrounding face almost seamlessly.

"Um, sir," I hear her speak after several seconds of silence. "Why are you looking at me so closely? I understand if you find my appearance strange –"

"No, no, it's not that," I quickly respond while firmly shaking my head. "It's just… I've never seen someone like you before."

"Most people say that about me, sir. Now, if you would be so kind as to come with me, the madam wants to see you."

"The madam?" I ask as I slowly get up from the bed and walk over to the woman's location, noting that she is almost my height. "Who's that?"

"The owner of this household, sir. She does not like to be kept waiting." As she says this, the pale woman exits out the door and beckons for me to follow. I do so, entering a large hallway with dark blue walls that darken the atmosphere of the thick carpet that's now beneath my feet. Several paintings with no key defining features hang on the walls, but are surrounded by golden frames.

The woman leads me quickly down the hallway into a much larger room that seems to combine the living and dining rooms together. The dining section has a rectangular wooden table with spiral carvings that has eight similarly-carved chairs around it. Napkins and cutlery are already placed on top of white fabric mats in front of each chair. Another mysterious painting hangs on a wall behind the lead chair; I reason that it is to place emphasis on whoever sits there.

The living room extends from the dining area by a small marble staircase that was leading down.A metal railing with sloping ends blocks off other passages to the lower area. Thick, ocean blue curtains with raised, swirling etchings on the lower ends shroud the back area in darkness. This area is almost empty; the main objects to note are two lounge chairs that are placed facing each other, both in front of a large computer screen which is held aloft by a series of metal poles and wires in the center of the room.

"Please take a seat," the maid then says while she leads me to the left chair. "The madam will be with you shortly. Would you like something to drink in the meantime?"

"I think I'll be fine," I respond with a small wave of my hand. "But, thanks anyway." The maid smiles brightly before exiting out the same door with a light step. I then notice the black high heels that she walks with, adding hugely to her overall height. The woman turns back in the same direction that she had lead me from, probably heading to where 'the madam' is located.

I lean back in the chair, the fabric pressing against my back without any bumps or ridges. My left eye starts to adjust to the darker environment, my right eye still frozen shut. I reach up to feel around the area, as that area had been slammed against the ground when I had jumped from my D-Wheel before it had exploded.

Oh… Right. My D-Wheel was gone, consumed in an inferno after the 'Deus Ex' program that Chaos Theory gave me got me away from Sector Security and almost broke the vehicle itself. The only thing that I had been able to save, besides myself, were my Duel Disk and Deck… neither of which were with me at the moment. It takes me a moment to realize this, a drowsiness creeping over my senses and judgement as I start to panic and consider breaking out of this place.

"So! You are the Netrunner!"

I freeze as a firm female voice with a tone as sharp as a dagger speaks from the doorway, the sound seeming to bounce off of the walls. I look towards the living room stairs, only for my jaw to drop in amazement.

The woman that walks down the steps towards me looks like she came directly from a top line fashion magazine. The red dress that shrouds everything below her neck sparkles in the dim light, almost casting its own light amidst the diamond patterns which were etched into the fabric. An indigo ring rests on her left hand's middle finger, shining darker than the rest of the woman's outfit. Her short blond hair shines equally brightly, stopping around her shoulders. Her face is tanned to a small extent, but enough for a casual observer to notice; it is especially brought out after the ghostly pale maid that I had seen just now.

"There is no need to stare, you know." This comment from the woman brings me back to reality for the second time since I woke up today. I blush and lower my head, staring with feigned interest at the thick carpet with golden vines and plants growing along the fabric. I see the woman sit down in the other chair, her dress covering up to her lower legs and revealing a pair of red high heels, but not as high as the maid's were.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Netrunner," the woman says with a blink of her silver eyes. "Call me Andromeda."

The silver eyes make me pause; flashes of what occurred the previous night—or however long it's actually been since then—appear in my mind, namely those eyes being the last thing that I saw before I blacked out.

"You were there… " I say mostly to myself. "You were there when I blacked out! Your eyes are the same color!"

"Yes, I was or, at least, your fatigued mind had interpreted me being there when it could have probably been some other silver-eyed individual. Don't take such an accusing tone with me, Netrunner; I can call Sector Security any time I want and have you arrested for breaking and entering my apartment."

I blink in surprise at this woman's audacity—at least, my left eye blinks while my right eye emits more pain. I reflexively reach up to rub it, but a hand swiftly grabs my rising arm at the wrist before I can do so. I look behind the chair and see the maid holding my hand like a vice, her thumb pressing against my bones like a pressure plate. Her warm smile, formerly comforting, now becomes creepy since she can probably break my wrist with one movement.

"Please don't touch yourself, sir," she then says with a way-too-happy tone. "Doing so is incredibly inappropriate in the current situation, not to mention the fact that it would also reopen your wounds."

I try to stare down the maid into letting me go, but her expression doesn't change in the slightest. After several seconds of eye contact, I break away with a slow breath. Humiliation makes my heart beat faster as I start to fear these women and the power that they exert. In fact, Chaos Theory's attitude towards me was erratic, as well; is this going to be a character trait? On another note, when did this woman get back into the room? I hadn't heard her approach at all!

"Release him, Clarissa," Andromeda says to break the silence. "He understands the situation." Clarissa complies instantly, my wrist aching slightly from the intense pressure that was placed upon it.

"Anything to drink, madam?" Clarissa asks this while turning towards Andromeda and retaining her smile.

"A cup of Earl Grey would do wonders right now, Clarissa."

"As you wish, madam." Clarissa then leaves the room again; she turns back to me just before she exits and flashes a wink that makes me shiver as if I am in a blizzard.

"Now that we are alone," Andromeda then says to draw my attention back to her, "we can get to the important things. As it was I who found you at the back door of the Tops complex and took extensive efforts to fix your wounds and keep you hidden from Sector Security, I shall be taking priority in asking questions. Is this clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," I curtly respond, my anger mixing with my fear to produce a sense of admiration for this woman's verbal power. Andromeda leans back slightly in her chair after I say this and takes a deep breath. I follow suit, the action calming my raging emotions somewhat and letting me think more clearly.

"First," Andromeda says, "I want to know exactly how you wound up where you did when I found you. I have some theories of my own, but I want to hear the words from the horse's mouth. You will tell me _everything_ that has happened to you since you can last recall. I understand if your head injuries gave you some form of amnesia, but don't leave anything unsaid."

"Do we have time to hear everything?" I ask this with careful phrasing because I hadn't had a chance to sculpt out my life story yet.

"I know that I have time, Netrunner. You may not, but that is currently beyond your control, as you already know. Now, begin."

I clear my throat before I start and I leave nothing out of the explanation. I start from when I awoke in Satellite with amnesia in what feels like months ago, going all the way up to my escape into Neo Domino. I tell Andromeda about each of the friends that I've gained, each enemy that I fought and each Duel that I was in. I tell her what I know about my Deck and the apparent 'promises' that I made with the cards within. I talk about Chaos Theory and her involvement in my D-Wheel as well as her mentioning of 'The Collective'.

I speak further of my D-Wheel and the driving skills that I didn't know that I had. I talk of Officer Trudge's bitter rivalry towards me and how I left him in the Satellite pipeline. Finally, I end with as detailed a description as I can recall of my flight from Neo Domino Sector Security and my D-Wheel's destruction. Clarissa comes in midway through my explanation with a small cup of steaming tea which Andromeda takes without comment or turning away from my story.

As I finish up, Andromeda takes a deep sip from her drink and turns her face away from mine. She stares into space for several moments, her drink being clutched tightly in her right hand. I take several breaths to restore air to my lungs; I don't know how long I spoke for, but it was long enough to fatigue me as I would be from running for too long.

Andromeda suddenly turns back towards me, drinking the last of her tea and placing the cup on the carpet beside her chair. She then leans back in her chair, clasping her fingers together as she thinks for another few seconds about all that I've said. Clarissa appears from the side of the room and quickly takes the empty cup away to be washed.

"That's quite the story that you've made for yourself, Netrunner," Andromeda says with a growing smirk on her face. "Yes. Quite the story. But, how many people do you think will accept it as truth?"

I bristle at this remark; did she not believe a single word that I had just said to her?!

"Not that I don't believe your story, because I do," she continues after seeing my reaction. "However, a wealthy person such as I can gain information in many different ways. The common Neo Domino citizen may not believe what you've said at first glance, especially if they hear you say that you're from Satellite."

"Are relations between Satellite and Neo Domino really that bad?"

"They're worse than you may think; it's just not being shown outright. Ever since a cataclysmic disaster tore the former Domino City apart, those who live in Satellite are treated like the trash that they recycle. Even the poorest Neo Domino resident can mock a Satellite, and that's purely on the basis of higher living."

"Yeah, I heard some of that from Satellite gang leaders and Sector Security officers." I think in silenceafter I say this, Andromeda blinking in thought before leaning forwards slightly in her chair.

"Well, I will now open the proverbial floor to you, so to speak. What would you like to know?"

I think in even more silence for a moment before quickly asking, "Where are we, exactly?"

Andromeda looks taken aback at this question; she probably expected some other question to be a higher concern to me. She recovers quickly, though, smiling before waving a hand at the computer monitor. I notice a flash from her ring; the curtains start to open automatically and reveal sunlight that streams into the darkness like an axe splitting clean through wood.

"Welcome, Netrunner," I hear Andromeda announce as the curtains finish opening, "to the Tops."

I blink for several seconds in order for my eyes to adapt faster to the change in light. When I finally do adjust, my jaw drops as the view takes my breath away. Beyond a small porch balcony that extends for a few feet beyond a set of double glass doors, a view of several skyscrapers, apartment complexes and overarching streets and highways fills my sight. Cars move across the roads in constant motion, the sunlight reflecting off of some windows and adding an extra brightness to the scene.

I get up and walk over to the doors, moving by the computer screen still hanging by its wires and poles. At the end of the cityscape is a massive ovalish dome with an open top. The area around the dome is clear of any roads or buildings save for one large entrance connected to the front.

"This is the most elite area for citizens of Neo Domino to live," Andromeda explains as she walks over, as well. "Only the wealthiest can stake a claim here; for the price that we have to pay for rent, the view is a simple, yet appreciated, benefit. Far better than Satellite's polluted skies, correct?"

"Yeah… " I mutter in response, my attention focused on absorbing the details of everything before me with only one working eye.

"You have probably already figured this out, but I am wealthy enough to live here. In fact, my occupation as a clothing designer has worked very well for several years, now."

"Oh, so you model the clothes that you make for the public to see?" To my surprise, Andromeda laughs after hearing this; her laugh sounds like a woman giggling rapidly at a very comedic situation.

"No, no. I don't model the clothes that I make," she responds after recovering her former composure. "I just make the concept for the clothes, not the physical aspect of sewing the fabrics together or showing them to the masses."

_'That doesn't sound like making them to me…'_ I think to myself, but choose not to say it for obvious reasons. Instead, I turn away from the stunning view and towards Andromeda, noticing her dress shining with an almost luminous quality from the sunlight.

"Next question," I say as Andromeda turns towards me. "Where are my Deck and Duel Disk? I know for sure that I had them before I blacked out, and they weren't with me when I woke up in your bedroom."

"First, that isn't my bedroom; it's a guest room that I use in case a business client has overnight plans or passes out after a social event. Second, those two items that you want are with an acquaintance of mine in the Daimon Area. I chose to send them there after I found you because she knows much more about Duel Disks than I do. In fact, this is a great opportunity for you to help me on an errand or two."

Andromeda then walks over to the computer screen and waves her left hand in front of it. I get over to her side just as the screen activates, humming slightly as a large map appears on screen; it also appears on a digital projection that takes up most of the living room floor! I stare in awe as Andromeda's movements on the screen are copied on the projected image, narrowing down the city map to a specific square and a large arena of sorts between several closely-packed buildings.

"The contact that you need to find is a D-Wheel mechanic named Kate 'Mac' Mccaffrey; she prefers being called 'Mac', tomboy that she is. We used to work together on several D-Wheel outfit designs, but our ideas clashed too often in our work. We don't speak often nowadays, mainly because Kate chose to live in the poorer area of Neo Domino; she claims it's because she can find more buyers down there, but I'm not so sure.

"What I want you to do is go to the Daimon Area and meet with Kate at her warehouse. She'll most likely have your Deck and Duel Disk stored in there. If she grows suspicious of you, tell her that I sent you; that should clear up any questions of your motives. She does get quirky at times, but someone with her creativity is almost always quirky.

"Also, this would be a good chance for you to ask about getting a new D-Wheel. Your riding outfit was nearly torn apart when I found you, and your other clothes were consumed in your D-Wheel's explosion. The choice on that is yours."

"Actually," I carefully begin, "can I ask you to help in creating the concept of a riding outfit? You did just say that you are a clothing concept creator, so –"

"No, you can't." Andromeda's response is brisk and piercing; I shut my mouth to avoid insulting her lack of creative thinking while working an apparently creative job.

"Kate's warehouse is here; you can get there fastest by passing by the Daimon Area arena," Andromeda says while highlighting a specific building with a rectangular metal door on her map; the digital projection shows this highlight as well, the warehouse being about a block away from the supposed arena.

"I'll assume that you don't want me to talk to anyone else while doing this job."

"That's up to you, Netrunner," Andromeda briefly makes eye contact with me as she begins plotting a travel route from the Tops to the Daimon Area. "I'm not forcing you to make friends or enemies here. You made your own choices in Satellite and you should get the same privilege here. Just be careful whose toes you choose to step on; people here can bite in more ways than fists and Duel Disks."

"I'll be careful," I respond before frowning as a thought hits me. "But, why are you helping me like this? You're a citizen of Neo Domino!"

Andromeda laughs again as she hears this, inputting the final points into her travel plan before hitting a flashing green button on the computer screen. The digital projection vanishes as Andromeda takes out a USB drive from somewhere in her dress that I couldn't see and plugs it into the computer's side. A few seconds later, the drive flashes blue; Andromeda takes it out and places the drive in my hands.

"Your travel route is on this USB; Clarissa will give you an encryption device on your way out. Any questions?"

"Yeah," I quickly respond while pointing at my still-shut eye. "What about this? I think that someone with a covered eye will be suspicious to anyone passing by!"

"Ah. That's the errand that you have to do. After you meet with Kate, you should talk to the Collective, or at least another of their contacts, to gain answers about your wounds and recovery. Kate will let you know more."

"Wait, you know about the Collective?! Are you allied with Chaos Theory, or something?" Andromeda only smirks at my question before slipping her left arm up and out of her dress sleeve in one fluid motion. I turn away and cover my eye as I think that she's exposing herself to me, or something worse than that.

A calm, "You can look now," makes me open my eye; her entire left arm is outside her dress, the fabric covering the rest of her upper body with some slight manipulation by her right hand. My eyes quickly catch a bar code tattoo similar to the one that Chaos Theory had, but with a more curved structure, going up her arm to the base of her neck. The sharp, black ink contrasts greatly against her skin which makes me realize why she wore so strong a color for her dress.

"The Collective have eyes and ears everywhere, Netrunner," Andromeda explains as she quickly slips her arm back into her dress while I turn away once again to prevent any inappropriate sights. "We will be watching, but we won't be interfering with your actions unless we consider the choices you make to be dangerous to your health or our secrecy. Chaos Theory thinks the same way; after all, she was the one who informed us of your potential talents while you were still in Satellite. Don't let her down."

I nod, determination settling in as I see Clarissa by the dining room door, holding what looks like a large watch in one hand and a credit card in the other. I head over to her and she straps the device onto my right wrist, Andromeda following me to the door.

"Just slip the USB into this access port on the top, sir," Clarissa explains as she indicates an open slot on the watch's rim. "You can upload and view all data on the USB using the device's display touchscreen. If you run into a problem with DP or other costs, use this credit card; Madam Andromeda can pay it off later. The elevator door is down the main hall and to the right. Good luck!"

Her overly happysmile sends another shiver down my spine, but I hammer it down with a firm swallow as I turn to the end of the hall. Before I take a step, though, Andromeda grabs my shoulder and leans close to my ear.

"Make sure that you do this right, Netrunner," she whispers to me. "You're someone who flirts with danger quite a bit. That's something that I like to see in you Duelists, regardless of where you come from. If you can help me on these errands, I'll help you even more."

I blink in confusion as to what she means, but she draws back before I can ask her and my feet choose to move forwards before I can turn around. On the right of the hall's end stands an elevator door; I quickly push the 'DOWN' button, hearing a click from the living/dining room door as Andromeda and Clarissa leave me alone.

At least, I think that they'll leave me alone; with what Andromeda said about the 'Collective' able to watch anywhere they please, I'm not sure if I'll ever be completely free to do my own thing while in this city…

* * *

The Neo Domino cityscape is amazing to look at; compared to Satellite's streets and alleyways, the place is leaps and bounds brighter and open to the eye. Nevertheless, I try to avoid being completely consumed by the brightness around me and focus on my errand; it wouldn't do anyone well if I went off track and wound up in a place that I didn't want to be.

As I exit the Tops at the ground level, a wave of heat makes me shudder slightly—compared to Andromeda's apartment, the outside temperature was quite strong. A silver taxi waits idle just outside, either having been called just now or waiting for a few minutes. In the day's heat, either idea works; I wave to the male driver inside, and the back door opens for me.

"Where are you heading to?" The driver asks this in a bass voice while glancing at me in his rear-view mirror, his brown hair graying around the edges and his silver uniform slightly stained with sweat. His body is scrunched forward slightly due to his height, his head touching the cab's ceiling. His face shows a few freckles and a few pimples, his grey eyes glazed over slightly.

"Uh… The Daimon Area, please." I am hesitant in my response, unsure as to how he'll respond to my request.

"Really?" His tone quickly becomes suspicious. "Not too many people want to go there."

"There's someone that I have to meet there, alright? I don't like being pressed for information like this."

"Well, you're in my taxi as a paying customer; here, I make the rules. If you don't like them, then get out and find some other form of transportation." I remain silent and refuse to budge, biting my tongue to keep a retort from bursting out. He pauses for a moment before turning back towards me in his seat.

"Alright, how about this," he continues. "I'll take you as close as I can to the Daimon Area, as long as you pay double the travel cost. I won't accept any other offers."

I mull over the issue for a moment before I remember the credit card now in my shorts pocket. Andromeda had said that she'll pay off any costs during this journey, and this is probably going to be a big cost…

"Put the charge on here. You can look at this to find the route that I'd like you to take." I give the driver the credit card and USB drive; he looks at the two items in surprise before he nods to me and starts up his vehicle. A few seconds later, the cab starts moving forward, the USB attached to the dashboard and showing a projection of the intended route to the driver.

As we travel down the crowded city highways, I take sideways glances at everything around me, my left eye working overtime in order to analyze everything that I see. The streets are freshly paved, buildings stand tall and solid and the amount of people walking about makes me think that I'm on another planet entirely. It is so different from Satellite that it's almost unreal to look at.

As we get closer to the Daimon Area, however, I start to notice a few changes. First are the buildings; they change from the imposing skyscrapers of the upper residential areas and business offices to smaller complexes, shops and schools. From there, I see some peeling paint on the walls and the streets become bumpier. The people still look clean and active, but their clothing starts to change from suits and well-dressed coats to more casual shorts and T-shirts.

As we travel further, the buildings grow closer together, as if they are trying to swallow up the street. The people on the streets quickly diminish, most of the buildings now showing paint peeling off the walls. The cab bounces off of several bumps in quick succession; I nearly bump my head on the cab's ceiling and I hear the driver mutter something under his breath.

A few blocks later, the cab suddenly stops beside a larger alleyway next to a small street. I quickly extend a hand to block my body from crashing into the front row seat before me.

"This is as far as I'll go," the driver says firmly. He then points to the left as he says, "The Daimon Area arena is two blocks that way; if you keep walking straight, you won't miss it. Since your USB showed your destination to be near there, this is as far as I'll take you."

"Fine," I quickly reply without trying to bargain any more with him. "Put the charge on the credit card and let me have my things back."

The driver quickly inserts the card into a second slot on his dashboard, a small beep indicating a transfer or charge. He gives me the card and USB; I open the left back door and step out after putting both items into my pockets.

I'm not sure if I hear the driver mutter, "Good luck," under his breath before I close the door, but he quickly drives off before I can clarify. The cab turns back onto a larger street, no doubt heading back to Neo Domino's more profitable areas.

I sigh and turn around, looking down the alleyway before me. Brick and metal offer a strange mix of color here—a middle ground between the Top's pristine shine and Satellite's ruined pathways. I walk quickly down the alley, my right eye starting to itch from some kind of dust cloud that's too thin for me to see. I move past a closed trash can at the end of the first block, the sounds of a Duel getting louder as I approach the arena.

Entering the arena, I notice a large, open space that is twice the size of a basketball court; in fact, such a court is sketched out on the ground with what looks like chalk, except there weren't any baskets. I barely see the chalk due to a rather large crowd of people surrounding two Duelists; most of these people wear jeans and shirts, hairstyles ranging from spiked to long and flowing. Most of the people here are male, but I spot a few women with similar clothing mixed into the crowd. The sun comes into the clearing at an angle from the building's roofs, shrouding part of the clearing in shade and illuminating the rest.

Within the arena's chalk, I notice a red and golden-armored ox standing on two legs and holding an axe slice into a purple and black demon with razor-sharp claws. The demon howls in pain as the axe digs into its outer flesh, dissipating into purple pixels a second later. A cheer comes from the crowd as one of the Duelists falls onto the ground. I skirt past the arena grounds, moving past a few people who were standing or sitting by the wall. Most of these people have cigarettes in their hands and eyes partially-glazed over.

I catch several people with marks similar to the ones that I saw on Lenny's gang. Most of these marks are small shapes or slashes on their cheeks, but a few have unique styles on their faces. I choose not to look at them further, quickly leaving the arena grounds and entering a small side pathway with an open chain link fence.

Almost as soon as I enter the side alley, the cheers of the arena crowd fade away. I freeze as I notice one other person in my path. This person has a black cloak that shrouds their entire body; actually, it seems like their presence is shrouded by some force that I can feel, but can't identify. The longer that I look, the more I feel my body seem to freeze up. It starts at my legs and slowly crawls upwards; part of me thinks that there's actual ice encasing me in a cold breathing starts to slow, my lungs aching for fresh air as my throat is squeezed shut by an oppressing aura of power.

Then, I see the person's face rise up to meet mine; I notice bright red hair poking out from between a black hood and a white mask. The mask's eyes are pale white with small, black lids, no mouth to be seen below a small nose indent. The moment that we make eye contact, my right arm and right eye burn with fresh pain. My body shivers without any outside motion; my vision starts to turn black at the edges the longer that I stare at the mask or from lack of oxygen.

Pictures start to flash in my peripheral vision, the blackness fading into images of an island that is converted into a school. People wearing red, yellow and blue uniforms walk along several pathways; within the halls of this building, students sit in lectures with professors discussing Duel tactics. On the island's outskirts, Duels occur between students. These images flash by too quickly for me to get a solid judgement on what I'm seeing.

The person suddenly looks down and away from me while pulling out an arm from his or her cloak. The second that he or she looks away, the images fade as well, but the blackness remains. The cloak parts slightly to reveal a feminine figure underneath, the revealed woman's arm lit up by a strange mark that was similar to a dragon's paw with extended claws. It takes some effort for me to avert my gaze from her and look at my own arm; my heart jumps as I see the mark on my arm from Satellite reappear on my skin, the eye opening as if for the first time. Both of our marks glow the same color; does this mean that they are related in some way?

Rough hands suddenly grab me from behind and pull me back and away from the woman and the main arena. What little air remains in my lungs is thrust out as I am slammed against a wall about a block away from the arena. The crowd doesn't seem to notice this action, but the man now in front of me gains the most of my attention. His hair is brown and matches his eye color, his face unkempt with a small layer of stubble. He wears a sleeveless green jacket with a ripped design over a long-sleeved white shirt; brown pants cover his legs with two attached belts, a Deck Box in one of them.

"Woah!" I shout while taking heaving gulps of mostly-clean air. "What's your problem?!"

"What are you doing, kid?" he nearly shouts at me in an upper bass voice while somehow keeping quiet enough that others nearby wouldn't hear. "Don't you know who the Black Rose is?! Don't go near her!"

"Black Rose?" I say with a gasp for fresh air. "That's who that woman is?"

"Yeah, that's who she is! Who else do you think would impersonate someone with her reputation, bizarre as it is?"

"What, do you know her better than anyone else, or have you met her before?" The man doesn't answer my question, holding me against the wall for a few more seconds before he surprisingly lets me go.

"Look," he then says whilst glaring at me. "No one in their right mind is stupid enough to cross the Black Rose's path. I haven't met her personally, and I pray to God that I never do. Word on the street is that she can bring her Deck's cards to life, or some other mystical crap like that. I had to get you out of there when I did; you looked like you were turning to stone the longer that you saw her."

"Fine," I say while raising my hands in apology and taking a deep breath through my nose. "I'm sorry that I had you worried. I won't go near her again, if that's what you want. I'm just trying to meet someone named Mccaffrey."

"Mccaffrey? As in Mac Mccaffrey, the D-Wheel mechanic?" The man fully turns towards me again, his thin eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yes, that Mccaffrey. Look, I don't have time to explain the details to you, but I need to get to her and discuss some important information regarding a client of hers."

"Does it have to do with your bandaged eye?"

I pause as I realize that I didn't know what exactly was covering my right eye. Andromeda and Clarissa hadn't mentioned it, especially when Clarissa had kept me from feeling the affected area. The fact that this man says that my eye is bandaged makes me question all the more why _no one notices this injury!_

"If you're wondering why I didn't question about your eye earlier," the man then says as if he read my mind, "there are several people with broken limbs or body parts around here, though most of them don't walk about in the open like you're doing. You don't look different enough to cause too much unrest."

"Right… Thanks… I should get going."

"Sure," the man says absently while looking back at the arena as if he suddenly sees someone that he knows within the crowd. "Go ahead."

I don't look back as I race away from the arena, double-checking the route on my device to try and find a way around where that woman was. What I felt then… I couldn't describe it fully; it was like I was being crushed by a force of hatred against all other humans. How could she keep such a power contained, or was she going to lash out at me if I had stayed a second longer?

_'Why do I feel like I know that woman…?'_ This feeling of recognition had come to the front of my mind as my body was being attacked by her power and with those visions that I had seen. However, I knew her from before. I can't recall, but something in my gut tells me to expect more from her soon…

* * *

Ten minutes or so later, I check the route for what seems like the hundredth time since I went off Andromeda's programmed path. It looks like I'm back on track; the route indicator marks me on the same block as Kate's warehouse. I slow my walking pace down, taking closer looks at each building to catch any clues that will reveal what place is the one that I need to find. I don't see much variation at first; the walls and door start to look the same, a few graffiti marks of Duel Monsters or slogans being the only mark of diversity.

About halfway down the block, I notice one door to my right with a familiar mark painted on in spray paint; a green triangle within a green rhombus, a strange wire or ring coiling around and within both shapes. The moment that I see it, my mind jumps in elation, even with my conscious thought not realizing exactly what the mark means. The mark is painted onto a large, steel warehouse door, a handle on the bottom of the door placed to open the door. Speaking of doors, I now see a small gray door to the steel door's left; the same mark is painted onto the smaller door.

I ignore my inner mind's questions as to why this mark is important, and focus on just getting this errand done. Andromeda says that she can help me and I don't have many other people, if any, here in Neo Domino to trust. Therefore, my rational side says, I should just do my job so that I can get the extra 'help' that Andromeda has promised me.

The door opens with a firm push, the frame slightly inverted for some reason and providing extra pressure against me. The inner room is a small corridor leading to a larger couch further inside. Beyond the couch is another door, open and showing flashes of light along with the whirr of a drill from within. I close the door behind me and step over to a small wooden table and a stack of shelves near the second door.

The table supports a large, black computer monitor and several accessories, while the shelves have several electronic items on display. Everything from modems and USB's to power adaptors and plugs are neatly arranged for viewing. I even see a D-Wheel engine tucked into a corner and a pile of computer chips placed in rows by color. I look at the monitor screen, seeing the same mark from outside loaded onto a screensaver and idly spinning against an empty black background.

A small silver bell then catches my eye, the kind of bell that you would see on an information desk at a hotel that you would ring if you wanted service or questions answered. I quickly rationalize that I don't have many other options to get Kate's attention, so I firmly tap the ringer of the bell. It emits a high-pitched ding that makes my ears tingle for a moment. Seconds later, the drilling from the other room stops and the lights fade away.

"Hey there," a bubbly female voice says from the other room. "Welcome! What can I do for you?"

"Uh…" I respond slowly, trying to maintain my composure without knowing who exactly was in the other room. "I'm looking for Mac. Is that you?"

A bustle of noise comes from the other room for a few seconds before a woman emerges into the room. Her brown hair is spiked back, her clothes consisting of gray overalls over a darker gray short-sleeved shirt and gray pants. She wears black fingerless gloves, old brown sneakersand thick goggles with brown lenses are raised above her green eyes. Her mouth seems frozen in a queer expression, as if she is always thinking of something new with everything that she looks at. She doesn't even notice the oil stains on her clothes as she leans against the doorframe. I also don't see a bar code tattoo on her left arm; is it located somewhere else, or is she not part of the 'Collective' that I've heard about?

"That's me." The woman's voice remains bubbly towards me. "If you've come to a mechanical shop, you've come to the right place!"

For the second time today, I am frozen in surprise at someone else's attitude. Compared to Andromeda, this woman seems to be more alive in her tone. Maybe it's the goggles on her face, the oil stains on her clothes or the fact that she's working in a lower-class environment of Neo Domino; whatever the case, I get a more down-to-Earth feeling from her than from Andromeda and Clarissa.

"Well, if you are Mac Mccaffrey," I say after I finish my mental analysis, "I am here to enquire about a Duel Disk and Deck that I have been told is in your warehouse."

"A Duel Disk and a Deck? I'm a D-Wheel mechanic first, kid, not a Duelist. I mean, I have my own Deck and Disk, but I don't Duel regularly enough to consider myself good." She idly looks at her fingers as she says this, making my eyebrow twitch in infuriation.

"Just tell me the truth, Kate," I say with a step forwards; Kate's eyes widen as she hears me use her first name. "Andromeda sent me from the Tops to get my cards back and she said that you had them. Do you, or do you not?"

Kate's face freezes on an expression of bewilderment for a few seconds; then, it drops into a frown so suddenly that I reflexively back up in surprise. Her eyes glimmer with anger as she stands upright and remains by the warehouse door. A growing part of me feels like an idiot for outright demanding my stuff from her and making her this mad at me.

"So," she mutters mostly to herself. "Old 'Andro' finally wants to talk to me again. How many years has it been that we've been separate from one another? If you really are the kid that she said that she found outside her apartment two days ago, then the rumors about the 'Collective' may actually be true… "

She trails off into an inner rant, but I don't catch any of it as my mind locks onto what she had just said. Two days? I was unconscious for two whole days?! So many different things could have happened in that time! Why didn't Andromeda tell me how long I was at her place; was it because I didn't ask about it? Was she keeping any other secrets from me because of my lack of initiative?!

"Alright," Kate interrupts my own inner rant with the ending of her own. "I do have a Duel Disk and Deck in the warehouse. Follow me in and I'll direct you to them so that you can see if they really are yours. Don't feel discouraged if they aren't; a lot of things are lost or stolen around here. Not as bad as Satellite, though."

She then quickly heads back into the larger room, not waiting for me to catch up. I quickly follow, entering a dark room that's twice the size of the previous room. At the side, closest to the steel door, is a D-Wheel frame that's being repaired; on the other side are several shelfs that are covered in black tarp. Kate takes me to one shelf near the door and lifts up the tarp.

The shelf is almost bare, save for a few modems, D-Wheel frame pieces and a Duel Disk with a large tear across the center. I instantly recognize the Disk's coloration and structure as my own due to the retracted Card Zones; my joy doubles as I see that my Deck is still inside its holder.

"That's my Disk," I loudly proclaim while pointing sharply at it. "I'd recognize it anywhere! My Deck's even inside it!"

"Oh, really?" Kate's response is extremely suspicious towards me. "How can you prove that it's yours? I looked through it when it was given to me by Andromeda's freaky maid and none of the cards are familiar to me. I figured that it could use some modifications as well; that maid didn't say anything about not touching those cards while I had them."

"If you are thinking of challenging me to a Duel to show you that this Deck is mine, then I'll take any –"

At that moment, a loud _baroooom_ shakes the warehouse and what feels like the surrounding area. The explosion sounds like it came from a block or so from here. Kate shoots a surprised glance at me before charging out to the smaller room and out of the front door. I quickly attach my Duel Disk to my left arm before following her outside.

I burst outside a second after Kate; a large cloud of thick, black smoke streams upwards from the arena's approximate location. Kate stares in shock, freezing for another second before dashing towards the arena grounds. Once again, I follow a second after, my arm and eye starting to tingle for unknown reasons.

I hear a gasp from Kate as we arrive at the arena; the court is blasted apart by a huge crater that's a few feet in diameter**.** The smoke rises from the crater, mixed with ashes and, strangely, dark purple rose petals. Several screams mix together to create a cacophony of pain and fear; no individual voice breaks through the noise.

I cover my ears as a massive roar blasts all other sounds away, the smoky image of a dragon turning into the image of a real dragon as the smoke starts to fade—the exact same dragon from my dream! It was either the same creature, or a very well-crafted replica. Was this card a Duel Monster or some other beast in the same form?

Then, I see a humanoid figure standing in front of the dragon; the black cloak, white mask and red hair send an icy chill from my head to my toes as I realize that the 'Black Rose' is standing in the center of the chaos. What's more, she seems unfazed by what is going on around her, almost like she had caused this destruction and mayhem!

I hear a shout from Kate as I realize that my body is moving against my will; I am being drawn to the Black Rose like a moth to a flame. I resist by digging my feet into the ruptured concrete below me, but I still feel a pull on my chest that tells me to go closer. My right arm and eye surge with pain as the dragon and its apparent master both notice my approach.

"Your arm!" the woman cries out in a slightly powerful tone while pointing an accusing finger at me. "You also bear this cursed mark!"

Then, as if she notices something else about me, her hands drop to her sides. I feel a strange pulse of energy come from her and collide against me, my own body responding with an outward flow of emotion. At least, that's how it feels like to me; there was no visual effect or cue to confirm that it was something else.

"The Black Rose is real!" I hear a boy with green hair say in a cracking voice to a fellow boy with brown hair and glasses. Both boys are lying on their rear ends on the ground, their expressions a mixture terror and amazement.

Unfortunately for them, the Black Rose hears their words; she turns towards the two boys with a deep glare that extends beyond her mask. The dragon behind her roars in fury before beating its wings down in their direction. A windstorm surges across the arena as a large cloud of air bears down on the two boys. They shield themselves in desperation as I find my body moving on its own again—right into the path of the storm!

I raise my arms in a defensive posture, bracing my feet against the ground when I get in front of the boys. The storm slams into me with the force of a semi-truck, making me clench my teeth in determination. My chest seems to roar with energy as I let out a deep cry against the wind's howl. My arms suddenly feel several times stronger than normal as I feel something slip into my hands against the storm; I use this strength and item to shove the column of air away from me and towards an empty section of the arena.

The storm slams into the back end of a small building, ripping a hole in the brick that extends from the ground to the roof as if it had been sliced by an axe. Luckily, the primordial creation dissipates after the initial impact, the air turning into an awkward stillness.

On instinct, I quickly look at my right arm and am surprised to see my apparent mark glowing stronger than ever before. The eye now seems alive as it blinks several times while looking in different directions. An exclamation from the Black Rose directs me back to her and away from this discovery. I then look in my hands and my surprise doubles as I see the digital images of Gordian Blade and Pipeline forming an interconnected sword and a shield of energy.

"You even have Psychic Dueling abilities as well," she says with malice as the images slowly fade away. "Whoever you are, I will not allow you to stand against me any longer!"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Black Rose," I hear myself respond loudly against her cries, "but I will not let you harm anyone else!"

"You stand against me? Don't you know what I do to challengers? Haven't you heard the rumors about me?"

"Yeah, I've heard rumors, but so has everyone else here. If your powers really do exist, then show them to me here and now! Unless you are afraid to show me what you can do… "

"Fine!" The Black Rose draws out a red and burgundy Duel Disk from within her robe and cloak, attaching it to her left arm. "I'll make you squeal like a pig and grovel at my feet, psychic imposter! You will be cut down before the Black Rose!"

"Then I won't back down from this challenge, no matter what the cost!" I ready my own Duel Disk as I feel my own aura of power flux against the Black Rose's. "Know this, Black Rose; I am the Netrunner, and nothing will stop me from achieving my goals!"

My ears block out all outside noise as the two of us lock eye-to-mask. The auras around us grow stronger, colliding against each other in a battle for supremacy. A sense of denial rises within me, like I shouldn't be doing this at all—that this person is important to me. That sense is quickly shoved aside as I feel my right eye tingle behind its bandages, as if encouraging me to face this powerhouse and bring it down.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Steps back into outer cave) Well, that was annoying to deal with. Hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same.**

Are you sure you'll be alright to continue writing? If you're this sick, then you should rest!

**Yeah, I'll probably not write for at least a few days, but I'll get back to it when I can. Please read, review and enjoy as always. MC, if you could ready the trailer for next chapter, that would be great.**

Of course! As usual, audience, the title is suspect to change.

[**Next Time on "Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior"...**

Samuel: The rumors are true... I can actually feel the damage from these attacks!

Black Rose: I will give you a painful death for doubting my powers!

Samuel: These pictures... are they memories of my past? Is this woman a part of them?

Black Rose: _Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!_

**NEXT CHAPTER: Psychic Duel! The Rose's Wrath!**

?: CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. OBJECTIVE COMPLETE.]

**OK, that seems enough for a trailer. As said before, the next chapter will take quite a bit of time to post, so please be patient.**

**Draconos is taking off! (Louder rumble in intestines) Oh, not again! (Dashes back into cave)**


	14. C14: Psychic Duel! The Rose's Wrath!

**Alright, welcome back! I have just about fully recovered from my stomach infection, and I'm back in the spirit of writing.**

Well, that's glad to hear! You had me worried when you stayed in solitude for a few days with no outside contact.

**I had to think and sleep, MC. Sleep is one of the best cures for any sickness, along with the proper medicine.**

**Anyway, I am glad to see people are still viewing my work; even some new followers have come to show their interest! It is good to see I can still give you enjoyment through my writing.**

**Now, without further ado-**

Actually, aren't you forgetting something? Something a bit of... (nudge) (nudge) (wink) (wink)

**Ah, say no more! I know what you mean! I have a warning to give all you readers; **This chapter contains scenes of bodily harm and physical injury; viewer discretion is advised.

Good! Now, they know what they're getting into. Now, the usual disclaimer; The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

**[PSYCHIC DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Black Rose: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel), 5 (Black Rose)]**

"Ladies first," I say as politely as I can to my opponent. The dragon image behind her blinks once before fading away.

**[TURN 1: Black Rose]**

"You'll regret that," the Black Rose responds before she draws her sixth card. She seems to look over her hand; the mask's unmoving eyes don't let me see where she's actually looking. A few seconds later, she takes a card out from her hand.

"I'll start with a Continuous Spell, The World Tree!" She activates the card with a deft stroke of her hand; a second later, the ground shakes as a massive tree rises from the broken ground up to the roofs of the buildings around us. Its leaves shine bright green as sparkling motes of golden dust fall from its branches. The concrete around its roots suddenly sprouts fresh green grass, like Mother Nature is reclaiming the landscape by force.

"This Spell has several unique abilities, but you'll see them in action later. For now, I'll Set a Monster and one card face-down. Be thankful that I'm showing mercy!"

I huff as the two card backs appear on her field, each one identical to the other. For a Duelist who claims to be different from all the rest, she's playing very similar to the rest. This first turn defense strategy isn't new to me, but I feel annoyed that nothing exciting has happened so far.

Pain flashes behind my eyes as the image of a young woman in a red school uniform says just what the Black Rose said to me about mercy. The image of a Dueling arena surrounded by seats filled with several students and teachers also appears before me. It vanishes with a blink, but the woman's angered appearance strikes a similar chord in my gut to the Black Rose's attitude.

"I guess that I'll have to the instigator, then," I say with a forced smirk as I draw for the turn.

**[TURN 2: Samuel]**

"I Summon Rielle "Kit" Peddler in Attack Mode!" The aura of power around me shifts slightly as I feel a second mind link to my own. The process isn't painful—more like a slight nudge against my brain. Rielle emerges onto my field a second later, standing upright, the gem on her headpiece somehow flashing pink **(ATK: 1800)**.

As soon as Rielle fully forms, she stumbles slightly in her stance. I step forwards to help her, but she holds me back with a raised hand.

_'Don't worry about me, Netrunner,'_she mentally speaks to me with a sharp glare towards the Black Rose. '_I am able to maintain mental stability despite the psychic auras that you are both emitting. This Black Rose is the greater threat to our survival; she must be stopped_.'

I nod silently in response as we both shift our focus to the Black Rose, but not without worry for Rielle. If she feels like this now, then I don't want to see how she reacts to being attacked. It looks like attacking is the only option to stay ahead, though.

"Before you continue further," the Black Rose says as a small sprout emerges on her field, "I activate the effect of the Tuner Monster Naturia Cosmobeet! Since you just Normal Summoned a Monster, I can Special Summon Cosmobeet from my hand in Defense Mode! Sudden Growth!"

The sprout turns into a small, brown seedling with a few cosmos sprouting from its head. Its wide blue eyes gaze around with childish glee, amazed at the environment. When it eventually looks at me, it shivers in fear before crouching on the ground and turning a dark shade of blue **(EARTH, Plant/Tuner, 1000 ATK/700 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"Rielle attacks your Set Monster," I say while pointing at my enemy's hidden defense. "Transcended Termination!"

Rielle quickly summons her digital spears, her energy becoming amplified as the psychic aura around her joins with mine. Her headpiece shines bright pink as she throws the spears at her target; the spears pierce the image before it flips over. A soft cry makes my stomach churn in disgust as I see a young woman with a pink fuchsia flower for hair and a flower stem for a body drip sap onto the ground like blood **(DEF: 1100)**.

'_The Lilium 'Stargazer' flower or a close relation to the fuchsia flower for hair,_' Rielle comments with some shock in her mental voice. '_A curious evolutionary trait, to say the least. I assume you agree on this decision, Netrunner._'

My mind can't see the scientific traits of this creature, only the human emotions she emits in her suffering. Her pink eyes gaze at mine without pupils as the spears pierce her stomach and chest; I easily see immense pain in her emotions as her body crumples to the floor like a wilting flower.

As her body falls, a few petals of her hair float up to the World Tree and latch onto a low-hanging branch. Instantly, a new flower blooms on the branch with a sparkle of dust. At the same time, the Black Rose's Duel Disk glows for a second before her Deck pushes out a card for her to grab.

"I activate the effects of Botanity Girl and the World Tree!" she explains. "Since Botanity Girl was sent from the field to the Graveyard, her Wilting Call allows me to add a Plant-Type monster with 1000 or less DEF from my Deck to my hand. Then, the World Tree's Eternal Growth lets it gain a Flower Counter each time a Plant-type monster on the field is destroyed."

I frown as I wonder what strategy she is planning. I look at my hand again, quickly Setting two Spell or Traps to my field while trying to keep the pain in my right eye and arm from growing any stronger. "Your move!"

**[ROUND 2]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Black Rose: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 4 (Samuel), 3 (Black Rose)]**

"It's my turn," the Black Rose announces as she draws her card. "Now I'll start to show you true pain!"

**[Turn 3: Black Rose]**

"Let me show you a skill of mine—one that very few people see and survive! I activate the Equip Spell Mark of the Rose, targeting your Rielle!"

The card activates as soon as the Black Rose slides it into her Disk; the picture shows a purple-cloaked vampire with dull teal hair and long golden nails in shock as the image of a blooming rose appears on its cheek.

"I have to banish a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard to activate this card, but it is well worth the cost," the Black Rose says while taking Botanity Girl from her Graveyard and placing it in a pocket inside her cloak. "Now, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of this turn, as well as each of my future Standby Phases!"

I gasp as Rielle stiffens in place; her eyes fearfully gaze back at mine as the mark from the Spell appears on her right cheek. Her headpiece flashes rapidly to try to dispel the magic, but quickly fails and dims completely. Rielle's eyes roll back into her head; I feel my own mind burn from the mental suffering she is dealing with. It almost makes me cry out for Rielle in the hope that my voice would somehow save her from this affliction.

Of course, that doesn't happen; Rielle suddenly teleports to the Black Rose's side of the field in a shower of green sparks as the Spell Card takes full control. She then kneels down before the cloaked woman, head bowed in submission.

"Let her go," I say in anger. "She's done no wrong against you!"

"That's what everyone who sees my actions says to me," the Black Rose replies while turning away from me. "But, they only see the image that others tell them to see. They can't see the reasons behind what I do. They'll never understand unless I show them by force; actions speak louder than words!

"I'll show you what I mean here and now! First, I switch Naturia Cosmobeet to Attack Mode! Then, I Summon Gigantic Cephalotous in Attack Mode!"

From beneath the World Tree's branches, a hulking cephalotus on two muscular legs strides onto the field. Its body bends downwards under the weight of its enormous head; that head contains small, beady eyes and a massive fanged mouth with a lolling tongue. The build of the creature seems similar to a massive carnivorous dinosaur; that point is further shown as it roars a guttural challenge towards me **(EARTH, Plant, 1850 ATK, 700 DEF, LVL 4)**.

She turns back towards me while raising a hand towards my defenseless self. "Now, here's some force for you and our audience here to see! Rielle, attack your former friend directly; Transcended Termination!"

Rielle rises and turns to face me; she starts to conjure a digital weapon, but the energy fizzles away as I see her mind start to regain control. The mark on her cheek glows red as the Black Rose notices Rielle not attacking like she had ordered. The aura of power I see around her robed body moves to wrap Rielle's body in a choking grip; I barely hear Rielle moan in pain as her eyes turn completely white and her expression turns hostile.

_'Yes, my lady…'_I shudder as her mental voice sounds robotic in tone, far different than the quiet voice that she spoke with before.

Rielle quickly conjures a digital whip from the psychic energies around us. She twirls it idly in her hands before suddenly swinging it towards me, the end barbed with thorns. I raise my Duel Disk for defense, but the whip moves like a snake around my shield and trails up my left arm and shoulder.

The thorns feel like knives digging into my flesh, the pulling sensation only worsening the more the thorns move along my body. The worst part comes when the thorns separate from my arm with a sharp tug from Rielle; my arm is pulled for a brief moment before the thorns detach, the wound becoming exposed to the open air and yields a fresh wave of pain.

I scream as blood flows out of the wound; blood as thick and black as crude oil that makes my skin look brighter than normal against it. The blood's color sends my mind into a flurry of questions, the simplest one being exactly why my blood is this way. Shouldn't it be red, like normal human blood is, or is this some kind of infection that has affected my body's chemical structure?

My right eye now feels like it is trying to break through the bandages that keep it closed, my left eye tearing up from pain and making the open wound look like a cascade of liquid. My ears pick up gasps of surprise from the audience around us; I am no less surprised than them about what's going on **(Samuel: 4000-2200 LP)**.

"The rumors are true," I mutter to myself as my arm turns blacker from trailing blood. "I can actually feel the damage of these attacks!"

"As you should!" The Black Rose seems to have extremely sharp hearing; her response is instantaneous despite my barely audible speaking. "I will give you a painful death for doubting my powers! Gigantic Cephalotus, attack this fool directly. Gigantic Bite!"

The plant-dinosaur roars again before charging forward on its massive legs. Its mouth extends to the point I could just leap inside and stand fully upright within. As I do not want to get a large chunk of my body ripped off by a monstrosity such as this, I quickly press a button on my Duel Disk to reveal one of my Set Cards.

"Some restraining is in order! Trap Card, Inside Job! This reduces this Direct Attack's damage to 0, and the next Direct Attack against you deals half the normal damage."

As I finish explaining, the same bald and wired man from before jumps down from a branch inside the World Tree and lands beside the Black Rose. He flashes a grin at her before slamming a cluster of wires into her Duel Disk. Blue energy flows through the wires and causes the Disk to spark and shake; Gigantic Cephalotus stops in its tracks as the same energy binds it in place.

I keep my left eye focused on the Black Rose, barely seeing the man slip behind her while she looks at her monster's predicament. She jerks with a small, "Ack!" as a longer wire is pressed into her back, apparently going through the cloak like it isn't even there. The man gives me a thumbs-up before he leaps back into the branches of the World Tree.

"I'm not finished yet," she says after she recovers from being stabbed in the back with a digital wire. "Naturia Cosmobeet attacks you directly! Sprout Kick!"

The little animated ball of soil and flowers leaps across the field with inhuman agility. I have no time to shield myself before it slams into my chest like a baseball at high speed. Air is forcefully expelled from my lungs with a bit of saliva from my mouth added from the impact's force. I stumble back a few steps, almost falling over, but able to right myself **(Samuel: 2200-1200 LP)**.

A tingle from my left arm makes me look at the wound again; most of the bleeding seems to have stopped, but my arm now has trails of dried black liquid racing down like the wires of a complicated chemistry machine. I turn away as I feel bile lodge in my throat; looking at a wound like this isn't going to help the current Duel, but I will need medical treatment as soon as possible afterwards.

"Don't think you're safe just yet," the Black Rose says to draw my focus back to her. "I still have one more display of power to show you this turn. I tune my LVL 2 Naturia Cosmobeet with my LVL 4 Gigantic Cephalotaus!"

The wily sprout leaps skywards and splits into two green rings, the titanic cephalotus being levitated upwards before turning into four white stars. As a wave of green energy covers the stars, a gust of wind turns the ground into the center of a storm, the World Tree's branches shaking sharply, but not breaking apart. I hear screams from the arena audience around us as they try to weather the storm. In the midst of the wind, I hear the Black Rose reciting a chant that causes her aura to turn darker than before…

"_Utsukushisa ni subete no hanaga saku ga, kono you na utsukushisa no shurado chimei imi! Shinkuro Shokan! Joou, Hanaeien no Ibara!_"

(All flowers bloom in beauty, but such beauty shrouds a deadlier meaning! Synchro Summon! Bloom eternal, Queen of Thorns!)

The energy fades away as the whippings winds now make the plant-like dress of a pale green-skinned woman flow as if she were trailing down a regal staircase. As she lands softly on the ground below, vines spring up around her feet and quickly cover the surrounding area in deep foliage. The roots of the World Tree stretch to meet this woman as if in awe; her legs seem to stretch into the ground as darker roots, her lower body shrouded by folded rose petals.

Her upper body is covered by a black dress edged with bright green leaves. Closed roses rest on her shoulders, each of her arms ending in a Venus flytrap for hands. A red mark similar to the one on the Black Rose's arm glows on her chest. Her hair trails into more closed roses and vines, a crown of leaves around her womanly face signifying her royalty amongst plant life **(LIGHT, Plant/Synchro, 2200 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 6)**.

Before the woman can fully adjust to the environment, a series of blazing white lights shine on her body. The shadows cast show a more monstrous appearance than before as the plant woman shields her eyes with her deadly hands. A familiar soldier appears beside me with a digital tablet in hand; he takes brief notice of my appearance before returning to his task.

"Royalty or not," I say with a growl as my other Set card activates, "your your Queen of Thorns won't be able to hide any meanings here. Counter Trap, Cyber Threat! You have to pay 400 Life Points for every LVL that your Queen has, or she is destroyed!"

The Black Rose halts in place; Rielle shivers as I notice the aura around both of them weaken slightly. I can't see behind her mask, but the Black Rose looks frozen in thought, as if she had not anticipated this move.

My left eye burns with fresh pain as something enters my mind without my permission…

* * *

_"… I activate Soul Taker! Your monster is destroyed and you gain 1000 Life Points!"_

_I see a woman in a red Academy uniform shield herself from a huge blast inside a Dueling arena; her burgundy hair sharply flaps in the blast's winds. I clench the handrests of the chair that I sit in, one of many surrounding the arena. My teeth grit in anger at the woman's opponent, a tall man with gelled gray hair wearing a blue uniform and small glasses, who was currently laughing like a madman._

_"Oh, this is too good," the man says with a mocking grin. "I'm cleaning up your plants like weed killer! Even with that Life Point boost from Soul Taker, no monster you bring out can destroy me!"_

_I frown as I check the Duelist's Life Point totals and realize that he's right; the man stands at 2800 Life Points, while the woman is at 2600, due to Soul Taker's boost. Neither player has any monsters, but both Duelists have one Spell or Trap Set on their fields. The Soul Taker that had just been played had destroyed the woman's Gigaplant after she used it to destroy the man's Gemini Elf._

_"My turn," the woman says quietly before she draws her card._

_"Draw any card you want," the man quickly sneers. "Nothing you have in your little Slifer Red Deck can deal me 2800 points of damage."_

_"That's right," a blue-uniformed student in the crowd shouts out. "You've got nothing on us Obelisks, or even the Ra Yellows! Koda will make quick work of you!"_

_"I guess that those rumors that we heard about her being dangerous in Duels are wrong," a yellow-uniformed boy next to me comments with an indifferent attitude. "She doesn't seem like that big a threat on the Dueling field. Besides, Koda is one of the top Obelisk Blue students currently; I'm actually not sure why he's letting this match draw out for so long."_

_"You don't know what she's capable of," I mutter under my breath as the jeers and taunts continue from many of the seats around us. The boy doesn't seem to hear me, or just doesn't care about what I said; I can't tell which._

_I quickly look back at the targeted woman; her face is shrouded by her hair, her position slouched as if bearing a heavy weight on her shoulders._

_"Come on, Aki," I mutter to myself. "Don't give in to their lies. I believe in you."_

_Suddenly, as if she hears me clearly, she turns slightly to face me with her left eye. The expression within stuns me; her pupils have dilated to an extreme degree, the outer iris glowing with energy. Actually, it looks like her entire body is glowing with pale red energy; I know for a fact that that wasn't the case a few seconds ago._

_Repressing an urge to turn away from such anger, I silently nod at her and confirm something that I don't know the full consequences of. She then turns back towards Koda; the man blinks in surprise at the rise of emotions in his opponent._

_"If it's a display of worth that you want," she says with rising anger, "it's a display that you'll get!"_

_For some odd reason, this provokes a smile from me as the onlookers around me stare in shock at the now-visible energy around Aki's body…_

* * *

… My heart jumps as I return to the present moment; the vision reflects itself in my mind, especially the names of the people that I had seen. Had I once been a student at that school; one who had known this 'Aki' and her apparent inhuman abilities? Does this memory connect to the Black Rose, or was this brought on by my opponent's apparent psychic abilities?

_'These __flashes__...'_ I think to myself. _'Are they memories of my past? Is this woman a part of them?'_

A sharp thwack of Rielle's digital whip by my feet makes me jump a few inches in fright; the words, "Don't turn away from me!" from the Black Rose are heightened by her aura which is starting to smother mine under a pressing embrace.

"I'll pay for your little Trap," she continues. "I still have Life Points to spare." A lighter red aura glows around her body and makes her fall to one knee in pain. A gasp comes from behind her mask, and Rielle's headpiece briefly flashes as it tries to regain control, but fails **(Black Rose: 4000-1600 LP)**.

"It's your turn," she then says with heavy breath. "Your Rielle now returns to your field."

I smile as Rielle's eyes regain their color; she teleports back to my field in the same shower of sparks, her headpiece glowing bright pink as her mind returns to normal. Not so surprisingly, she refuses to look at me; her eyes close as she slumps to the ground, tears glistening on her cheeks. The Mark of the Rose still burns on her face, but its power fades away into just a regular tattoo.

_'Rid me of this curse, Netrunner,'_she pleads to me in her normal voice. _'Remove me from this Duel; call on something stronger than my fragile self.'_

"Don't talk like that, Rielle," I respond verbally with a quick smile. "Your attack against me wasn't your fault."

"Stop trying to converse with a hologram and take your turn!" The Black Rose's words sting my ears, as if they are driven in with a needle. Rielle keeps her head down, too tired to bring it up in challenge. I clench my fists in anger at the comment before the rational part of my mind tells me to notice the reaction of the audience around me to my actions.

I take a moment to look around me; most of the people that haven't fled the area after the Black Rose's power was shown to them either look at me in confusion or at the Black Rose in fear. I see that the two boys that I saved before this Duel began are now standing alongside an elderly man in a yellow Japanese robe over a brown coat and the same stubble-faced man that pulled me away from the Black Rose the first time. They don't look back at me; instead, it looks like they are talking among themselves about something or someone.

"My turn," I say sharply as I draw my card. I widen my eye as I see that this is something that is much stronger than Rielle, and something that I haven't used before.

**[Turn 4: Samuel]**

"I Tribute Rielle to Advance Summon Battering Ram in Attack Mode!" The corrupted telepath raises her head back and looks skywards as her body fades away. Her silhouette rapidly grows in height and muscle until it takes the mostly-solid form of a large orange ram with shining blue eyes. The ram's horns curve by its ears, their length indicating age and power. The ram's rear legs seem to shimmer and fade the more that I look at them, as if the creature hadn't finished construction before it was called onto the field. Nevertheless, the snort that it gives towards me in greeting through its large nostrils sounds real enough **(EARTH, Program, 2400 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 6)**.

"Activate Monster Effect!" The Black Rose shouts this with a wave of her hand. Fresh vines spring from the ground and wrap themselves around Battering Ram and my already-injured arm. The Queen of Thorn's hands open up as I look at them; the open maws within show countless vines connecting to the vines that were ensnaring us.

"Queen of Thorn's effect," the Black Rose continues. "Whenever a player Normal or Special Summons a monster that isn't a Plant-Type, they take 1000 points of Damage! Impure Constriction!"

The vines around my arm tighten, piercing the just-healed areas of Rielle's thorn whip and spilling fresh blood. I can't hold back a moan of pain as Battering Ram groans as well; the vines around its upper body start to crush its chest and pull at its horns as if to rip them from its scalp (**Samuel: 1200-200 LP**).

The vines release themselves after the Queen gives me a devious smirk, the stems shrinking back into the plant-woman's hands like minions returning to their master. My left arm now hangs limp; almost all feeling has been drained away as fresh blood—still black, as before—runs down my arm to the ground. A small pool has made itself visible on the arena floor; looking at it makes my head spin and my vision flicker for a moment out of the terror that I'm actually bleeding out in a Duel!

I turn back to face the Black Rose, attempting to swallow my fears down with a firm gulp of fresh air. This does nothing to calm my thundering heart or the cold sweat running down my back, but it does let me focus on the Duel. I carefully pick the cards that I want from my left hand with my right; it takes great effort to make my arms work properly again.

"Your Queen won't be around much longer. I activate the Spell Early Bird! This lets one monster that I control attack you directly and attack twice this turn!"

Battering Ram snorts again, the mist on its lower body shaping into a streamlined form of bestial legs. Its front half becomes sharper in image; its eyes now flicker white along with the blue.

"Next, another Spell Card; Demolition Run! Until the end of this turn, each time that I would inflict Battle Damage to you, I can prevent that damage and destroy one card you control!"

The air around me suddenly pauses in motion, as if waiting for something big to happen. If all goes according to plan, then something big is going to happen…

"Now, battle! Let me give you a taste of your own medicine in force! Battering Ram attacks you directly with Early Bird's effect! Thundering Charge!"

The ram quickly rushes forwards; Queen of Thorns lashes out with more vines from her hands, but they just phase through my monster as it disintegrates into a digital mist. As soon as the mist moves past Queen of Thorn's position, the air around the Black Rose explodes with sound. A wave of force blows her off her feet as Battering Ram slams its digital horns into her side.

Before any actual damage can be caused, both Battering Ram and my Demolition Run flash bright white; two lines of digital code connect to the Black Rose's Set card and the World Tree. As the Black Rose sees this, she presses a button on her Duel Disk; her Set card reveals itself, showing Gigantic Cephalotus about to eat a panicking Botanical Girl.

"I chain my Trap Card," she calls out from her prone position. "Plant Food Chain! This equips itself to a Plant-Type monster that I control and gives it 500 ATK Points!" Queen of Thorns chuckles as a fresh coat of leaves grows on her body, offering an extra layer of offensive strength **(ATK: 2200-2700)**.

"That won't help you now," I respond. "Demolition Run's effect combines with Battering Ram's effect; when Battering Ram would deal Battle damage to my opponent's Life Points, I can prevent that damage and destroy one card that you control! Battering Ram, target the World Tree; Demolition Run takes out Plant Food Chain. Crush Asunder!"

The ram seems to growl at the prone psychic Duelist before it charges towards the World Tree. The air explodes again as my monster strikes the massive plant with its horns; the trunk cracks under the attack's force, leaves falling to the ground from the trembling branches. A second later, the tree topples over and crashes onto the arena ground with a _thoom_; onlookers standing nearby jump out of the way to avoid being crushed.

At the same time, the revealed Plant Food Chain flashes white before it shatters into pixels. Queen of Thorns huffs in displeasure as her newly-acquired coat wilts away, the leaves forming a circle around her form. I find no remorse towards this creature; in fact, I find a glimmer of satisfaction from seeing so pure and beautiful a creature be weakened in physical form.

The leaves suddenly swirl around the Queen before shifting to a clear area of the Black Rose's field. Battering Ram leaps through them as it returns to my field, but that doesn't break the leaves apart. The Black Rose stands up again and places her hand by her Disk's Graveyard slot; a card is ejected from the slot and into her fingers.

"If Plant Food Chain is destroyed while equipped to a monster," she says while placing the card on a Monster Card Zone of her Duel Disk. "I get to Special Summon one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard. I'll bring back Naturia Cosmobeet in Defense Mode!"

The leaves join together for a few moments, and then break apart as the agile ball of soil and flowers returns to the field. Its eyes shine with fear as it sees me; that fear doubles as it sees my monster looking right at it **(DEF: 700)**.

"Battering Ram attacks Queen of Thorns," I say after I double-check my plan in my head. "Thundering Charge!"

The digital beast seems to leap faster than the eye can see; the plant-woman has no time to defend herself before she is slammed in the stomach by my monster's horns. Her face shows complete surprise as the attack connects; then she screams in pain as her body's upper half is sheared clean off and flies into the air with a thunderclap. Her lower half wriggles for a moment before it falls inert to the ground; her upper half lands with a thud a second later, her skin already turning brown and breaking apart as her mouth moves silently in a final moment of terror.

The Black Rose stumbles slightly in either fear or anticipated pain, but I cry out, "Crush Asunder!" before any damage goes through. Naturia Cosmobeet flashes with a white aura as it quakes in fear at the terrible beast beside it. A second later, it is crushed into a pile of sap, soil and petals by a pair of firmly-placed hooves; I hear someone in the crowd vomit at the sight, and I don't blame them. Demolition Run flashes white a second later, but its aura fades as no further viable targets remain.

I look over my remaining cards; there isn't anything that I can currently do, but that three card combo has just about ruined any chance that the Black Rose has of getting back into this Duel. Unless Queen of Thorns isn't her only big play, I believe that I can survive and win this Duel.

"Your move, Black Rose," I say with what confidence I can muster as my Spell Cards and their auras fade away. "Show me what else you've got!" Cheers break out from the crowd around us as I stand tall against the Psychic Duelist; however, the energy from the few that do cheer does not break the tension that this Duel has produced. The arena quickly falls relatively silent again as my opponent draws her card.

**[ROUND 3]**

**[Samuel: 600 LP/Black Rose: 1600 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 2 (Samuel), 3 (Black Rose)]**

A chilling laugh comes from the Black Rose as she sees the card that she drew. I hear a few half-baked screams from the crowd, but everyone remains silent for whatever big thing is going to happen.

"You are tough to put down," she then comments to me. "But, you'll be put down all the same. Like everyone else who doubts me, you will learn the meaning of pain! You haven't seen why I'm called the 'Black Rose' yet!"

More cries come from the crowd, along with some people fleeing the arena. The words, "The dragon is coming!" barely reach my ears, but they make my heart crash against my chest all the same. If this dragon is what I think it is…

"I activate the Continuous Spell Miracle Fertilizer! This lets me Special Summon one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard once per turn; I resurrect Gigantic Cephalotus in Attack Mode!"

A large spray can showing a cartoonish evil plant as its logo appears on the Black Rose's field. It quickly moves on its own and sprays the ground around the toppled World Tree. The carnivorous plant-dinosaur crawls out of the earth a second later; the hole that it leaves behind quickly heals itself as the beast roars its return **(ATK: 1850)**.

"Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Naturia Rosewhip!"

_'Another Tuner?! But that means… '_

I feel what blood remains in my body turn cold as a green plant with a blooming rose for hair, two long, thorny vines for legs and a cartoonish smile appears beside the cephalotus. Its smile doesn't fade as it sees Battering Ram, almost as if it has lived with that smile all its life **(EARTH, Plant/Tuner, 400 ATK/1700 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Now, I will call forth my ultimate image! I tune my LVL 3 Naturia Rosewhip with my LVL 4 Gigantic Cephalotus! Your nightmare has finally arrived!"

Rosewhip waves a vine at me as it turns into three synchro rings; Cephalotus is silent as it is surrounded by the rings whilst floating in midair. The stars fill with energy as a blazing purple light appears behind the Black Rose. Purple rose petals swirl around the field and cut off the panic-stricken crowd from the Duel. As the wind reaches a crescendo, the Black Rose chants a phrase that invokes fear from my memories…

"_Tsumetai honō ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Burakku Rōzu Doragon_!"

(Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!)

A roar shatters the wind and a few arena windows as the dragon from my recent nightmares emerges in a cascade of petals and vines. The ground beneath its bulk is swamped by purple vegetation that lashes out at anyone foolish enough to stand near it. Its head lowers to face me; the stare that it gives makes me feel like a juicy slab of flesh before a massive predator. Battering Ram stands firm against the beast more than twice its size, but I start to shiver as my nightmare comes rushing back to remind me of what this dragon can do to me **(FIRE, Dragon/Synchro, 2400 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 7).**

My bandaged eye and the mark on my right arm burn with the worst pain that I've felt yet; desperation to end the suffering makes me claw at the bandages around my eye like a madman against the walls of an asylum cell. My fingers find a gap between my face and the bandages; they reach underneath the gap and I pull hard, wanting nothing more than to stop this pain. With a rip, the bandages come off; the sensation feels like picking away a massive scab that was weeks old and long overstayed its welcome.

As my eye is exposed to the air, it bursts open as my head is slammed with wave after wave of information and numbers beyond my understanding. The vision within my right eye is a mixture of colors, as if I am viewing the world in the ultraviolet or infrared spectrum.

**[CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. OBJECTIVE COMPLETE.]**

This message flashes in my right eye as a robotic voice in my head repeats these words. My body spasms in shock as my limbs move against my control, making me shamble towards the Black Rose as if pulled by a magnet. I resist with every step, but the pull only grows with each second.

"A… Aki… " I hear myself groan out with a parched throat as my feet move closer to the robed woman. "Aki…"

"No!" The Black Rose gasps; she now seems terrified, as if this name is relevant to her. "Not you! It can't be you! You… You aren't…"

Black Rose Dragon roars in fury and breaks the Duelist out of her trance. Her aura doubles in strength, now literally pressing into my body and pushing me away.

"You're not him; you are nothing! I activate my second Mark of the Rose, banishing Naturia Cosmobeet to take control of your Battering Ram!"

My body doesn't express the absolute terror that grips me when this is uttered; Battering Ram thunders over to its new master's side; the Mark of the Rose glows on its forehead as Black Rose Dragon roars once again to show its approval of this play.

"I'll kill you!" the Black Rose starts to ramble out of fear and anger. "I'll kill you as many times as I have to! Black Rose Dragon, attack the Netrunner directly! BLACK ROSE FLARE!"

My body halts as I stare up at my apparent doom with both eyes; my left eye sees the dragon normally while my right eye shows a purple hue that radiates with energy. That energy increases as a massive fireball materializes inside its mouth and grows with each moment. The sky seems to darken as the sphere's heat and light consumes the light around it; I feel the heat growing from where I stand, the Black Rose's aura keeping me away from her and a potential shield from this danger.

The dragon rears its head back as the sphere reaches its full size; then, with a guttural cry, it snaps its neck forwards like in my nightmares, launching the sphere like a catapult would launch a boulder. My legs lock as I feel my arms open wide towards the oncoming flame; my mind screams in terror as my mouth breaks into a smile, as if part of me accepts this destruction as the proper end to my life.

The ball strikes my body with the same intensity and force as in my dreams; screams fill the air as I feel my flesh burn away like straw. My right eye looks down at my arms, the muscle bubbling and smoking, save where my mark resides; that area shines with a heavenly red light, but its energy is quickly swallowed by the flame as it turns what remains of my blackened blood into a boiling mass of liquid.

I don't feel my burning body hit the ground, but I pick up a few terrified screams from the crowd around me as what feels like a tornado emerges in the arena. One voice in particular makes the pain weaken for a moment; the voice of a young man on the edge of my rapidly-weakening vision, a man with blue eyes, a blue coat, spiked black hair and a strange yellow mark running down his left cheek.

"Samuel," he cries out in fear. "Samuel!"

_'Yusei… Help me…'_

My mind goes dark before I can utter any words to comfort him; the last thing that I notice is the Black Rose having left the area while Yusei and Kate run towards me from different directions…

**[Samuel: 200 LP-0 LP]**

**[PSYCHIC DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

**(Sigh) Well, that was a chapter and a half to write up! Now, to sit back and watch the anger roll in.**

Wait, you're confident that the viewers will be angry about this chapter? Isn't that what you DON'T want?

**Oh, someone out there will be angry about this chapter, I'm sure of that. However, this story is far from over, so there will be time for development and more Duels before the story ends.**

**Speaking of development, MC, do you have the trailer set?**

Mostly, but it's a bit vague at best. If you want me to show it, then I'll try.

**Go ahead, just remember that the title may change before it is posted.**

Alright, here goes...

**[Next time on Stardust Accelerator: Digital Warrior...**

? (1): Your failure in the Duel against the Black Rose is unexpected, Netrunner, but all our creations fail eventually.

? (2): The Collective has accepted you into the network, regardless of your failure. We will find you a new purpose that suits your talents.

? (3): Your memories will serve as the deciding factor for your new purpose. Prepare for your judgement.

? (4): The Collective says they bring perfection to humanity, but they just turn people into their cybernetic slaves!

**Next Chapter: Truth Revealed, Purpose Decided!**

Samuel: Is there really more to my life than just Dueling?**]**

**Well, you were right, MC; that trailer was quite vague. But, it will have to do for now. Let's see how you readers think of this chapter before I get too far into the next one.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	15. C15: Truth Revealed, Purpose Realized!

**Well, here's the next chapter. I must confess, I've been losing motivation recently for the story; the distractions of work, sickness and a potential internship are tough things to balance.**

**I do hope you all enjoy this chapter; it's another plot-advancement chapter, but it's probably late in coming after last chapter's ending.**

**As a side note, I haven't received too many comments about that chapter; either you all are too angry to comment, or you chose not to. Either way, I respect your judgement.**

**Oh, M.C. isn't here anymore. He left shortly before this chapter was complete; he said something about a big tournament coming up that absolutely needed his presence. So, it'll be just me for now.**

**Alright, the usual disclaimer: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

Am_ I awake? It doesn't feel like I am; everything around me is silent and black, without even a single pinprick of light or the tiniest of sounds. I can't feel any part of my body; is my mind currently in my body, or has it detached like when I ran through that Satellite factory? I can vaguely remember my body burning up from… something… but I can't recall what, exactly._

_My fingers shift slightly, but a resisting force blocks them from moving very far. This force wraps around my fingers and in between them, but doesn't completely bind them. Rather, it seems to constantly shift around and flow in an unknown motion. I grow intrigued by this sensation and now flex my wrist in a downward motion. The same resistance occurs, but on a larger scale; my detached mind rationalizes that this is because my wrist is larger than my fingers, and therefore requires a larger amount of force to bind down._

_I raise my wrist and hand upwards from their starting positions, and stop as I press against a solid surface. My mind grows confused and pauses in order to think, but my body acts instantly; it presses harder against this solid area and feels an equal but opposite force press back to keep myself in place. My hands press harder, the surface pushes back harder; my hands soon start to hurt from pressing so strongly against something that won't budge despite my best efforts._

_My mind now projects anger along with this confusion, but it is able to tell my hands to stop their action. My focus now turns to my feet; I wiggle my toes and find the same flowing force around them as is around my hands. I shift my legs upward slightly; the force responds by easing them back down to their starting positon._

_My anger fades away as curiosity takes hold once again; my mind devises up a plan that can help me better figure out exactly what is keeping me held down. I curl my legs inward as if entering a fetal position; I feel a brief rubbing along my knees as they draw upward and inward. Then, after a few seconds wait, I surge my legs down as if kicking something in front of me with both feet._

_The flowing force yields to my effort, only for my feet to impact another solid surface that feels like the constricting coils of a snake or a shoe several sizes too small. A small burning sensation tingles across the bottoms of my feet, toes and heels, but quickly fades away as the flowing force starts to soothe the injured areas._

_My mind returns fully to my body at this point, intrigued at the sensations my body is creating from its actions. My arms now shift around, trying to get a better feel of the area around me. I quickly feel more of the constricting sensation all around me; it seems like the flowing force extends for several inches outside my body before the solid surface blocks it._

_I raise my arms above my head, but get to only just above my head before the solid surface blocks me. The solid surface also blocks my arms from going too far forwards. My mind works rapidly; I'm probably in some kind of container or some other form of storage. The outer surface isn't absolutely solid; I feel it bend slightly while I press my arms above my head._

_If I'm in a container that isn't completely solid… My mind tries to figure out a solution while my body continues to press around idly with both hands and feet. The flowing force could be some kind of liquid, while the outer surface could be a fabric, mesh or some other form of elastic material._

_Before I can press for too much longer, though, a distant vibration makes the flowing force around me vibrate strongly against my skin. This confirms to my mind that I am in some kind of liquid; only liquid can vibrate like this under distant forces. However, if that vibration is really powerful, than a solid could vibrate as well, but it would crack if placed under intense pressure –_

_SHHIK!_

_The liquid-like force around me suddenly starts to leak out of an unseen opening; I feel around with my right hand and discover a crack in the__solid, yet flexible,__surface that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. Did I cause it by accident, or did an exterior force breach the surface from outside?_

_My mind panics as the liquid continues to flow out, but the flow stops around where my intestinal area is. Above that, I can now feel a flow of cool air slowly enter the container; traces of the liquid slowly stream down my body like rain droplets from a tree._

_As I realize that a way out of this container has made itself possible, my mind enters an argument with itself; the topic, whether or not I should try to get out by my own volition._

_The instinctive part of me says to __try to __get free; if the outer surface can break, then I can probably make a wider opening with some effort and get out. This proposal is countered by the more logical part of my mind, which says that I don't know what's out there besides the feel of the air. If what's out there is more dangerous than what is in here, why should I go outside at all?_

_This debate is answered for me as __something __tears the outer surface even further. The liquid now flows out completely, my body slipping out, as well. I am caught by the something which begins to clutch the top and bottom of my back; what feel like fingers__ grab me and__ hold me steady._

_The something slowly lays me down onto a metal surface and places me at a sitting position against a wall that feels cold against my back. It then reaches up to my face, rapidly pressing about my head like its trying to find something important._

_Seconds later, I feel two loud __pops __in my ears, along with the sensation of something sliding into my eardrums, but in reverse__. __I am then deafened by a constant ringing noise as I realize the something is a pair of hands._

_The hands then reach up to my mouth and rip open what feels like a large covering from my lips. I gag as something long and slimy is dislodged from my throat. Before I can react further, the hands reach down my mouth and pull out the long, slimy thing in one swift motion._

_My neck arches forwards as I cough once before vomiting. Bile and a sweet-smelling liquid fill my nose and coat the insides of my mouth; the hands slap my back a few times in apparent assistance._

_Tears sting my eyes as I realize that something is covering them, as well. The hands reach up and pull off that covering; my eyes adjust almost instantly to the change in light._

_I see that I'm in a circular chamber with four pod-like tubes hanging in a pentagonal formation. I look to my left and see a fifth pod with an open lid showing a broken inner canister of leather or skin-like covering. A pool of clear liquid gathers around the side of the pod from the hole in the canister._

_A sharp __snap __of fingers by my right ear makes me turn my head around sharply. The hands around my face now wipe away drying vomit and the tears from my eyes. The hands are connected to the arms and body of a tan-skinned woman with short purple hair and shimmering pink eyes._

_"Who…__Who __are you?" I croak out of my now-sore throat._

_"My name is Rielle," the woman speaks with a calm voice. "My associates and I are taking you somewhere safe."_

_"Why?" The woman holding my body barely hears my question, her expression changing into one that a caring mother shows her children._

_"You deserve better than this; better than what __Godwin __has planned for you. The Collective that we serve will make sure of it."_

_At that moment, a loud explosion makes Rielle cover my body with hers as gunfire __echoes across the chamber…_

* * *

[REPAIRS COMPLETE] [REACTIVATING…]

My eyes open—both of them.

My left eye dilates quickly as a small amount of bright light makes impact from a ceiling light. My right eye shows a sea of gray and dark blue, the same light showing itself as a small, bright red pointin my left eye**.**I blink; no visible change occurs in either eye's function.

I realize that I'm lying on a hard bed with no bedcovers to speak of. The left side of the bed presses against the wall. I place my hands on the bed's right side and slowly twist over to put my feet on the floor. I then notice that the shoes that I had before are gone; my feet look as pale as the rest of my skin does.

Actually, all of the clothes that Andromeda had given to me are gone; a white robethat looks suspiciously like a hospital gown replaces them. The temperature around me becomes more noticeable the moment that I notice this change; the air gets colder as I realize that I'm wearing less layers than before.

[TEMPERATURE CHANGE DETECTED] [MENTAL STRESS DETECTED]

Wait, where are these words coming from? I feel them in my mind, but are they being put into my head by someone else in the room? A quick look around the room confirms this; the only furniture in the room is the gray bed and the hanging light, which does not provide a major difference from the gray walls around me.

I look down at my hands as I finish my visual assessment of the area. The image of my skin burning away flashes for a millisecond, but nothing seems out of place after I blink that image away.

[UNATHORIZED MEMORY DETECTED] [MENTAL STRESS RISING…]

I growl at the words, even though I don't know a way to remove them from my mind; they make my head vibrate with every syllable, and not in a good way. The tone is too grating for my liking.

A loud click makes me turn towards an opening door; the paint scheme on itmakes me realize that I didn't see it before because it was painted exactly like the wall around it. An unseen person tosses in a pile of clothes that scatter slightly as they land on the floor.

"Get dressed," a male voice orders me. "You've been summoned."

With that, the door closes again, which leaves me knowing no more than I did before.

[SUMMONING DECLARED] [OBJECTIVE ADDED: DON PROVIDED CLOTHING]

I nod to the door as my hands move automatically to pick up the clothes; I had better just go along with whatever's going on here.

A few minutes later, I look myself over as best as I can without a mirror or other reflecting device nearby. The clothes are similar in style to the ones that Andromeda gave me before… whatever caused me to wake up here.

I wear simple black tennis shoes with two raised red slashes on each side and short black socks**.** Gray shorts reach down to my knees, which makes me notice the lack of body hair on my legs. A black belt keeps the shorts and a comfortable pair of black boxer briefs in place.

Moving upwards, I wear a white shirt and stiff white vest, the strange red eye visible on my right upper arm. My left arm shows no physical harm; something in my mind tells me that this is wrong; that there should be some kind of injury there from a recent event.

[UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS ATTEMPT ON MEMORY FILES] [DEPLOYING COUNTERMEASURE…]

I clutch my head as a pounding force crushes all thoughts of the recent past from my mind. The pain lasts for a few seconds, but it leaves me breathing heavily and with a small layer of sweat on my hands and forehead. A bitter taste rises in my mouth, whether from fear or some chemical reaction to this pain, I don't know.

I look back at my shirt and vest in the hopes that I don't cause any more 'countermeasures'. The only really noticeable thing on these pieces of clothing is a logo emblazoned onto the vest; a black set of gears joined together in a circle. Is this another symbol, like the mark on Kate's garage? It isn't bringing anything to mind.

[FORMER ALLIANCE DETECTED IN MEMORY] [ANALYZING DATA...]

I hiss out a breath as I rap my knuckles against the place where I remember that the door was, the words in my mind not quieting down. I quickly step back as the door reopens from the outside again. Standing in the doorway is a well-built, shirtless Asian man with a red headband, fading blue jeans and muscled arms crossed over his chest. I pause as I notice a metallic gleam through a large hole in his right jeans leg; is his leg made of metal or something?

"Took you long enough in there," he says with a frown. "Follow me, and don't get distracted."

"Hold it," I interrupt with as firm a tone as I can make. "I'd really like to see how I look right now. There wasn't a mirror in that room, and these clothes seem to have an odd color scheme –"

The rest of my question is slapped out of my mouth—literally. The man deals me a swift slap across the right side of my cheek that makes me stumble slightly and break my train of thought. He doesn't say anything after he does this; he just starts to walk away from me.

[PHYSICAL HARM RECEIVED] [MENTAL ANGER RISING TO HARMFUL LEVELS] [ANALYZING REPAIR PROTOCOLS…]

I ignore the words as I run to catch up with the man before he vanishes from my sight. After all, he's the only lead that I've got that I can use to figure out what happened to me. Maybe he can tell me where my Deck and Duel Disk went, as well…

* * *

The man leads me through several small passageways for several minutes with no major changes to be seen. Then again, I'm the one taking looks as we walk, not him.

My right eye picks up energy spikes from the few lights that are scattered across the paths, but the rest of the walls are too dark for me to see with either view. The air quality makes me cough a few times as we walk, dust particles visible in the sparse light.

I pass my hand over one shadow-covered wall as we move by it; the surface feels like a mixture of metal and rock. My mind concludes that we are probably underground, most likely beneath Neo Domino. If this is true, then there should be passageways leading up to the surface.

[SUB-OBJECTIVE DETECTED; FIND PASSAGEWAY TO SURFACE] [SYSTEM INTERRUPT; SUB-OBJECTIVE AGAINST PRIMARY PROTOCOLS] [SUB-OBJECTIVE DELETED]

I shake my head violently in anger; won't these words just shut up and not interfere with my own thoughts?!

"We're here," the man grunts out as he stops by a pair of lights that show a large steel door. "They're waiting for you inside."

I look around briefly; this passage's end is like the rest of the passages that we've walked through, save for the strange door. Actually, were there other doors like this that I didn't see while we were walking because I was distracted?

"So, you're just going to stand out here, then?" I raise an eyebrow as I ask this question while my mind tries to calm down; being in a subterranean passage like this and standing guard is not what I would consider a viable use of time.

"I do what I'm ordered to, kid, and I don't ask questions. That's how it works here. Get inside."

The man raps the side of his fist on the door. The door opens from the inside and reveals a small room with three large display screens in front of a small chair which is surrounded by several machines that I don't recognize.

I move inside before the man gets any more pissed off at me, my right eye picking up an increase in electrical energy compared to outside. As I approach the chair, nothing leaps out at me or activates suddenly, as the normal part of my mind starts to imagine. This allows me to get my bearings for a few moments after walking for what feels like hours, but has probably only been several minutes.

The door slams shut as I approach the chair, causing me to blink in surprise as darkness fills the room.

Seconds later, the three screens flicker with static; my right eye picks up flows of white energy leading from the room's ceiling, and probably beyond. I choose not to analyze the flow, instead turning to the screens as they show separate images to me, still flickering with static.

Each screen shows a blurred image of a person sitting before some kind of light; shadows on each side of the projection give more emphasis on the center. Only their face and upper bodies are visible, but the image remains too unclear for me to get details on any of them.

"Please sit in the accompanying chair," a female voice says from the center screen. "We require a clear connection to properly answer the questions that you undoubtedly have."

I look at the chair; the main seat and backrest seem to be two separate cushions, while the armrests are sculpted pieces of metal. I barely see small mechanical gyros and arms holding the cushions in place and connecting everything together. A small hole is positioned about where the back of my neck would be, along with two small extensions with what look like headphone buds on the ends.

"Please sit in the accompanying chair," the voice repeats. "Your questions will be answered once a clear connection is established between you and us."

I carefully sit in the chair, my feet just touching the ground as my back leans into the provided cushion. Fear makes my arms shake slightly as I place them on the armrests, the metal warmer than I first thought. Some heating device that I can't see is on this chair, or my sense of touch is heightened enough to recognize subtler temperature changes than normal; either method works.

The chair suddenly vibrates as the headrest extensions move slightly before pressing firmly into my ears. The seat seems to move forwards as the backrest moves upwards to fully accommodate my height. At the same time, my arms and hands stick themselves to the metal armrests; no amount of tugging from my muscles can break the magnetic-like hold.

I thrash about and try to break free out of fear, but that stops when the screens finally display a clear image to me. Curiosity overrides my fear as each image shows almost the exact same thing; a person sitting in a chair surrounded by darkness.

The screen to my left shows a brown-skinned man with balding black hair, an aged face with gray eyes and an impassive expression with a metal transceiver that's wired into his face above his left eyebrow that extends to his forehead. He wears a gray and white robe or suit with a collar that completely covers his neck, the front of which has three overlapping sections that are separated by red triangles.

The screen on my right also shows a man, but his hair is blond, his skin is paler and his face looks younger despite showing the same expression in his gray eyes. I see a transceiver wired above his right eyebrow and stretching to the right side of his head. He wears a robe or suit colored and shaped just like the one that the other man has; the absolute similarity of the clothing makes my curious mind now project a bit of fear.

The center screen shows a woman with the palest skin of the three; her gray eyes are nearly closed and her expression is as impassive as the other two, but her image still intimidates me the most. The woman's hair is a deep blue, pulled tightly behind her head to make way for two transceivers, one attached to either side of her face and extending to what looks like her ears.

Her clothing is different from the others; her upper body clothing is a white vest over a gray long-sleeved undershirt. A rhombus-shaped opening in the fabric shows a tattoo of four red diamonds hanging like a necklace. I feel my cheeks blush as I notice the relatively large cleavage that the opening reveals.

A surge of electricity passes through my body and makes me freeze in place. My right eye closes automatically as the sensation of something shifting positions inside the socket makes me clench my fists and brace my body against the chair.

[CONNECTION CONFIRMED ON ALL PARTIES] [SHIFTING VISION FILTERS…]

The pain vanishes as quickly as it arrived, which leaves me breathing heavily on the chair as my right eye throbs with a dull aftershock of pain. I open it slowly and draw in a sharp breath as I find that its vision has returned to normal human sight. With both eyes now seeing like a normal human, the three screens before me become even clearer; I am now able to see that the chair that each of them sit in is similar chairs to my own, each one a mixture of metal and fabric. One major difference between theirs and mine, though, is that their chairs seem to be a little too large for their bodies.

"Netrunner," the woman says in a near-monotone voice, and yet with the tone of someone who is giving a lecture that's impossible to ignore. "It is good to see that you have returned to us. However, we did not expect you to complete your primary objective so soon. What's more, you completed it in an instance of failure; this discovery has been a topic of debate ever since we saw the outcome of your most recent Duel."

"Your defeat by the Black Rose is unexpected," the man to my left says with the same impassiveness. "But, all our creations fail eventually. It is, as has been written, a way of life."

"Failure." My voice sounds weak compared to theirs, as if they have a hidden source of power beyond my knowledge. "So, I failed because I didn't defeat the Black Rose in a Duel?"

The pictures start to come back now; a whirlwind of energy, a torrent of rose petals, vines attached to my hands, a crushing force against my back.

[MEMORIES ACCESSED] [RESISTANCE PROTOCOLS ACTIVATED]

The pounding returns in force; a moan escapes my lips as a throbbing headache makes me block almost all outside sight and sound in order to focus on blocking this pain. It leaves after a few seconds, but the memories stay this time. The image of the Black Rose and her plant/dragon hybrid stays in the back of my eyes for several seconds, making me shudder.

"The Collective has accepted you into the network, regardless of your failure," the man to my left concludes while raising his head to assert his authority. "We will find a new purpose that suits your talents."

"A new purpose?" I immediately question with a rising voice. "What do you mean? What did I do to be considered a failure?"

"Your question is valid," the woman responds. "It is a question that we have debated since our agents acquired your body from the Daimon Arena. We have compared your loss with the many victories that you had in Satellite. Our results have led to an interesting conclusion."

The woman's image is then replaced by a series of still frames**;** each frame is the picture of a person from Satellite that I Dueled against. From Rally and Blitz up to Lenny and Trudge, everyone I fought is shown in what looks like prison mugshots or ID photos.

"Each of these opponents brought a different strategy to the Dueling field," the woman continues. "You defeated them all, some more easily than others. One thing that we have noticed in common with all of these individuals is their lack of any enhancements to their body or mind."

"In layman's terms," the man on my left explains just as I open my mouth to ask what these enhancements mean, "the people that you Dueled in Satellite were ordinary human beings. We consider such Duelists worthy of the skills that they gain and the that cards they use, but they are sorely lacking in anything that makes them truly unique among the populace."

"We have gathered proof for several weeks that the Black Rose that you encountered in the Damion Area has supernatural abilities," the woman says as a still frame of the Black Rose in her robe facing me in the Daimon Arena appears. "Your Duel against her confirms this suspicion, along with a minor suspicion that you also had similar abilities."

"Abilities? Hold it. Exactly what kind of abilities are you talking about?" Questions fill my mind as I try to figure out exactly what I am being told here.

"We believe that both you and the Black Rose possess Psychic Dueling powers," the man to my right says with a proud tone. "These powers allow a Duelist to make their cards manifest from holographic images into our reality.

"Damage and healing become real, mental control and domination consume the weak, flesh and bone break under stress. This'Psychic Dueling' is a topic that we have put much research into since the Arcadia Movement began its operations in Neo Domino; we shall double our efforts now that we know for certain that you have Psychic Dueling abilities."

"The Arcadia Movement," I ask in complete confusion. "I don't know anything about –"

"You are not supposed to, Netrunner," the woman says to cut my statement off. "Our initial suspicions of your abilities were brought to us through Chaos Theory's reports and surveillance of your actions in Satellite, but we were unable to confirm them until now. The Black Rose has become the spearhead of the Movement, and for you to confront her like you did is something noteworthy in itself."

My mind reels in surprise; so these were Chaos Theory's'contacts'in Neo Domino? It sounds more like these people are her superiors; from this talk of'The Collective'and its many members, I've probably stumbled onto a secret organization that could be harming the city!

[COUNTERACTIVE THOUGHTS DETECTED] [DELETING…]

"NO!" I suddenly scream out against the words. "You will NOT keep interrupting me!"

I thrash as hard as I can in the chair; my muscles ache with pain as they try to overcome their magnetic or physical holds. I continue through the pain as anger fuels my movement; more images of the Black Rose and what she used against me in our Duel literally slam themselves into my forehead the more that I struggle.

_SHUNK!_

I freeze and open my eyes to a black ceiling as I feel something very sharp and very cold pierce the nape of my neck; a wriggling sensation reaches through my muscles to my spinal cord as I take very short breaths in complete fear and vulnerability.

"It seems that your reconditioning requires further time than first determined." The woman says this as my head automatically tilts down to face the three screens again. Her face has now returned to view, her eyes a little more open.

"We must express a notion of pity to your case, Netrunner," the left man says while bowing his head slightly in apparent sadness. "You showed great potential to become a Dueling legend for our cause, especially with your Psychic Dueling abilities allowing you to achieve above-average odds in Duels."

"I can do better!" My voice sounds squeaky to my plugged ears, which makes my anger seem minuscule. "Give me another chance before you do whatever you plan to do to me! I swear that I'll win this time!"

[MENTAL STRESS AT CRITICAL LEVELS] [COUNTERMEASURE INEFFECTIVE]

"Shut up, words! No one asked you about anything!" Anger now blends with the fear in my body; my hands flare with warmth and my teeth grind together in frustration, even as my back turns colder with each passing second.

"ENOUGH!" The female's volume makes my eardrums shudder as my anger instantly vanishes. "We will begin our reassessment of your skills with no further interruptions."

Tingles run down my spine as the chair's back extends downwards to a horizontal position, like a dentist's chair before an operation takes place. My stomach churns in confusion as I try to lift my head and keep an eye on the screens.

"Your Duel Disk and Deck have been stored for future use," the left man says. "This new user shall either be you or another Duelist of equal or stronger ability to you."

"Your memories will serve as the deciding factor for your new purpose," the right man says with finality. "Prepare for your judgement."

I gasp as the thing in my neck presses even further into me and the ceiling turns a blinding white.

[ACCESSING NETWORK…]

* * *

_My body floats to a standing position without any solid surface nearby. The white around me starts to shift, shadows forming where walls or barriers would be in a simple room. Tiles fly by me and land in a prearranged pattern; the walls of a room shape themselves into being before my eyes._

_Where one tile isn't placed, a screen slips into position from behind the walls. Blue lines pass under my feet before turning into a paved conveyor belt; handrails rise from beneath the floor for me to support myself as gravity takes its hold once again._

_The belt moves __forwards__, the first screen lighting up to my left as I pass it. It plays a first-person perspective of my Duel against the Black Rose. The sound is muted, but the visual effects take a turn for the stellar when Queen of Thorn's vines leap out of the screen and try to wrap themselves around me._

_I barely dodge the attack whilst remaining on the conveyor belt; the vines curl like fingers as they fail to grasp me, then retreat into the screen as Queen of Thorns concludes her attack and the belt moves on._

_A chuckle to my right makes me turn in that direction; I blink in confusion as Andromeda stands before me, her smile the same as when she had led me to find Kate. Her dress is the same as when I last saw her, as well._

_On impulse, I turn around and see Kate now standing behind me; her face shows her previous bubbly nature, but her eyes are dark with concern. I'm not sure whether that concern is directly about me, though. Before I can question why she's here, the belt moves forwards at a quicker pace; I try to jump off, but my feet do not respond to my mental command. The hand rails now feel hot to the touch, as if they are there to block my escape._

_Flashes of red and blue lights bring my attention to the front; I pivot to the right as a large white D-Wheel races past my left side. Distant flashing lights show police cruisers and D-Wheels of the Neo Domino police force in pursuit. The conveyor belt moves forwards before I see who is driving the vehicles, but the rumble of a distant explosion makes me shudder._

_The lights blend together into a sea of yellow; the walls also turn this color as the belt switches into high gear. I now move fast enough to go alongside another police D-Wheel, one with what looks like Trudge riding on it. He doesn't turn towards me as I recognize the pipeline walls around us._

_Trudge veers sharply to the left as the pipeline breaks around me; they then shift forwards and shape into several clumped and ruined buildings that are covered by__fog. The belt shifts upwards, moving at a diagonal angle to a nearby rooftop. The fog clears as I approach to reveal Chaos Theory discussing something with an unidentifiable person. The woman looks so different from when I first saw her._

_Chaos Theory then turns towards the actual me and winks at me; the scene dissolves into puffs of smoke before I can speak out to her. Through the smoke, I see hazy images of titanic machines, bugs and sea serpents being defeated by digital or human constructs. Seconds later, the images change into dragons, magicians and a one-eyed jar the size of a human._

_The images blow away in a sudden breeze as the white D-Wheel from before appears beside me; I turn and recognize Trudge in his police D-Wheel giving chase as Goyo Guardian snags Gordian Blade and holds it hostage. I see the face of my past self, looking angry and worried by what had just happened._

_I feel my body hit an invisible wall just as I try to cry out to my past self. The two D-Wheels and their riders break apart bit by bit as the walls around me fade to black. A few final images in the blackness show a shadow-covered Rally and his friends. I feel the belt continue to move me forwards, but I get pushed back by the wall. The end result has my body slam against the wall several times._

_After what feels like the tenth time that this slamming occurs, the belt stops short; the stop is so instantaneous that my body leans forwards and slams into the wall another time._

_"_Subject error,_" a series of voices speak as one from the blackness. "_Memory firewall detected; origin unknown. Further memory access denied._"_

_I press my hands against the wall, no visual reaction occurring in response to my action. My eyes close, but that does nothing to break the blackness around me._

_Then, I get mad; these are my memories that I'm looking at, here. Why are they being blocked from being seen, especially when I am the one viewing them? I should have the right to view my own memories; they're mine, after all, and no one else's!_

_I punch the blackness in front of me with a clenched fist. What I don't expect is for the wall to explode into shards of black crystal and reveal a rainbow-colored tunnel of blinding light and blinding sound. The shards fly __inwards__; an immense pull similar to gravity grabs my body and shoves it into the tunnel._

_"_Alert,_" I barely hear the voices from before say. "_Memory breached. Subject has entered network consciousness._"_

_The light and sound are so amazing and terrifying that they purge all other thoughts from my mind; impossible images are mixed with unimaginable sounds as beings that I never thought existed fly or fall down the tunnel's ever-changing walls. My body tumbles head over heels, lost in a surreal image of prismatic wonder._

_Something cold breaks me away from the tunnel's colors; this thing wraps around my body like a coiling serpent before guiding me to a large shade of blue on the tunnel's wall. The shade is without defined shape, but we pass through it like a curtain of water._

_The coiling presence releases me as soon as I fully pass through the blue shade. This new area feels much thicker than the tunnel, as if I am swimming through honey compared to a rushing stream of water. My eyes refuse to focus after seeing so many colors at once, but I see the shillouette of a gargantuan being in the center of this new space. The space is colored indigo with a few spots of blackness at its edges. Actually, those could be black spots in my vision, but my mind drops the issue before I can fully question it._

_The presence before me waves what looks like a hand in my general direction. I silently gasp as my body spontaneously combusts, the flames shifting across my skin without causing physical __wounds. __The red mark on my left arm glows brighter than I've ever seen it before, but no pain comes from it like the other times that it's glowed._

_The mark's eye looks at me directly before it blinks a few times. The pupil dilates to a massive size, making the eye now look a cat's eye in almost complete darkness. The anger from before returns in full force; the flames on my skin concentrate around my hands and fill them with power._

_I look back towards the presence to see that it has vanished from sight. In its place is a dragon about three stories in length with a serpentine body. Its face has white whiskers that extend several inches, as well as small cybernetic wings that flutter like a flightless bird's._

_The dragon's single red eye gazes at mine; my heart jumps in my throat as I see that its eye looks exactly like my arm's mark, down to the dilated pupil. The flames around my hands become stronger as the dragon emits a deep cry with a melodious tone. I find myself echoing the tone, the two of us forming a perfect unified harmony as all other senses vacate my mind…_

* * *

It takes me several seconds to taste the change in the air around me. My tongue is parched as a metallic tinge similar to blood runs down my throat. I raise an arm to my face to wipe off what feels like sweat, only to feel a soft cloth that's held by someone else do the task for me.

"Let me get that stuff off you," a male voice says to me as the cloth continues to wipe. "You look like crap, anyway, but appearances are important here."

I open my eyes quickly to see a bearded man in a hooded brown cloak, a faded green shirt and blue jeans standing over me. A pair of blue-tinted glasses makes his silver eyes larger than normal on his pale face. A ceiling light hangs above and to the left of his face, any extra light blocked by the top half of a double bunk bed above me.

It takes me several concentrated seconds to sit up, my head brushing against the top bunk bed as I do so. A simple metal ladder to my right allows passage to the top bunk. The bed that I'm on has a grey mattress and a white covering at the bottom. The style is as simple as the room's grey walls; they look exactly like the walls from the other room that I woke up in.

The man sits down beside me as he looks away from me. I look back at him, but most of his face is hidden by his hood. A good tactic, I note to myself, in order to keep your identity hidden from the public eye.

"So," he says after a few seconds pass between us. "How do you feel?"

"Like I saw my life flash before my eyes," I say as I rub a hand down my face to keep myself alert. "Only, my life took a turn for the bizarre because of some stupid mental firewall."

"Firewall? Are you thinking like a machine, now? You're using computer terms to describe mental situations."

I clench a fist as I interpret this comment as an insult, but I open as my fist as I realize that I don't have proof to back that claim up.

"Well, if it's any consolation to you," the man continues while he stands back up, "I don't mind having a roommate who thinks like a computer. Hell, my last companion was a girl who thought she was a psychic, and had the mental abilities to back up her claims."

"Roommate?" My tone turns sharp as confusion sets me on edge. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know?" The man stares at me with a raised eyebrow before he realizes that I'm serious about not knowing what's going on.

"The Collective have judged you based on your memories," he finally says while flexing the fingers of his gloved hands. "They'll announce the results to you as soon as they finalize your new position. They chose me as your roommate based on personality and individual traits; I guess that they thought that I would be a good companion for you."

"Then… they found what they wanted in my mind?" I raise a hand to my head in amazement; from what I saw of my memories, it was just a backwards loop of everything that's happened to me. That is, until I broke that'firewall' and wound up in that prismatic tunnel with the gargantuan presence and the strange dragon.

"If they've got a position for you, then that means that they found what they wanted," the man says while he turns his eyes towards the ceiling. "You're acting like everyone else who learns of the Collective for the first time."

"So, you know who, or what, the Collective are? Then, tell me!" I stand up now and press myself against the man; I stand about an inch shorter than him, but his eyes show surprise at my intimidation.

He looks around quickly, his head whipping from wall to wall before he faces me again. He places a gloved hand on my shoulder and leans my face into his shoulder.

"Don't be scared," he whispers with a shaky voice. "If you show too much emotion now, they'll take you away for reconditioning. The Collective says that they bring perfection to humanity, but they just turn people into their cybernetic slaves!"

"What the HELL are you talking about?!" I push the man back as I shout at him. He bounces off the wall and stumbles for a moment. His hood falls from his head as he recovers; my eyes widen as I see strange pointed devices where his ears would normally be. The man raises his hood swiftly after he realizes what's happened, and then turns his face away from me.

"You've already been modified by them," he says with a wild look in his eyes. "You're already on the path to total corruption. Just like me—they fixed my hearing and told me that I could live as a normal human again. But, they just kept me on a leash and forced me to be an expendable test subject!"

He then reaches into a pants pocket and pulls out a small circular mirror with a white metal frame. The object looks so simplistic to my eye, almost like it is produced in enormous quantities for the public.

"Look at yourself," he orders as he hands me the mirror. "You need to see what's happened to you before you can avoid being enslaved by the Network! You need to know what you are before they choose your purpose!"

My hands shake as I take the mirror and flip it over. I feel a lump rise in my throat as my mind considers countless possibilities for what I've become—what horrible combination of man and machine the Collective have made me into.

Nothing prepares me for what I see in the mirror. My hair remains the same, but it now lays flat instead of spiked. My nose seems smaller than before, my jaw a little thicker and my lips slightly thinner. My ears remain the same except for a few patches of first-degree burns.

The rest of my face looks… alien. My left eye still has the dark blue that I remember seeing back in Satellite, but my right eye has been replaced with a metal sphere, or optic. The center of it glows bright green while the outer circle is grey, which matches the grey wiring that's visible across that eye, eyebrow and my lower forehead.

I raise a hand to touch it; I need absolute proof that this is actually there and not some sort of trick.

The metal feels cold to the touch, but not so cold as to cause discomfort to the skin around it. On closer inspection, I see that the metal and skin have been sown together without any visual scars that would indicate a mistake.

_Oh, God… This is real. I'm literally part machine, now…_

I drop the mirror as my entire body shivers in fear and anguish. I don't hear it shatter on the floor, or the man's cry of alarm at seeing it broken.

I stumble back to the bottom bed and fall onto it with no grace or control whatsoever.

_This is real. I'm a machine._ These words loop themselves in my mind as I try to think of what 'purpose' the Collective was able to select from my memories, or what wasn't blocked to them.

[REALIZATION ACHIEVED] [LOADING PRIMARY STATEMENT…]

{YOU ARE AN ANDROID} {YOUR PURPOSE WILL BE DETERMINED BY THE COLLECTIVE}

_Is there really more to my life than just Dueling?_This question joins the unknown words in my mind as I see my 'roommate' begin to pace up and down the room, muttering things under his breath. I don't care about what he says.

I don't care about anything anymore, actually…

* * *

**Alright, that should do it.**

**Again, I am sorry for my weakened motivation in the story; I guess I'm starting to realize the actual amount of energy this story will require in order to keep it going like it has up till the end.**

**Well, I'll keep writing for you all, since more and more of you are enjoying this story as time goes on. The next chapter will get done eventually. I should also look for another companion to talk to, as well.**

**Also, I don't have a trailer set for next chapter. Again, lack of motivation has been the main problem for this; I sincerely apologize and hope I can make it up to you in the next chapter.**

**Draconos is taking off... with many things on his mind!**


	16. C16: Judgement, Recruitment, Duelist!

**(Sigh) Traveling halfway around the world is always stressful, no matter how many times you do it. That's the reason this posting is when it is; I've been sleeping off a long trip in preparation for my next semester of classes.**

**In any case, I am glad to see people are still interested in the plot of this story, despite there not having been a Duel for a few chapters. However, it looks like there are some questions I need to answer from reviewers; let's get to them now.**

_Pisman: Thanks for the comment! As to when the twins come, I think you will be pleased as to where this chapter goes._

_Unidentified Guest (1): I actually DO have a plan for this story, it's just that I am now realizing I need to put a lot more work into making all the ends meet where I want them to. If this were a spur of the moment story, it would probably be a lot more confusing._

_Unidentified Guest (2): The Crimson Dragon restoring Samuel's humanity is an option I hadn't thought about before. He DOES deserve some compensation for this change, I think._

_Unidentified Guest (3): Samuel defeating the Collective... we'll see if that will happen._

**That's all of that. Now, as there is no one else to comment with, I'll just place the usual disclaimer;** The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

I've never thought about the inner limits of the human mind before now; how much stress it is willing to stand, how much energy it exerts to solve a problem, and how often it is used in daily life.

I think about this as I stare at the back of my right hand with an unfocused gaze, my body lying on top of the bed. My left—human—eye blurs as my mind retracts into itself in some sort of comfort. My right—machine—eye does not blur like this; instead, its vision seems to turn off at an unnoticed command, a field of black covering any sight from that eye. I still feel it working, but it isn't projecting any outside information to my brain.

Pictures from the past few days flow in front of both eyes; images of the people I've met, the monsters I've encountered, the Duels I've been in to this point. Unlike during the Collective's judgement, these images flow at their own pace, some moving faster than others, but all at my own leisure.

As I view my Duel against the Black Rose again, confusion comes to the front of my mind. I had called this girl'Aki',and she had reacted violently to that name. Was that, then, her true name, or some sort of nickname?

She had said that I wasn't 'him'—that I could never be 'him'. So, who was 'him'? An old friend, maybe; one that knew her before she became the avatar of destruction that she was at the Daimon Area? But, she had said that she would kill 'him' as many times as she had to. No one would act like that to a friend, with the possible exception of insane people.

Then, there was the apparent that memory I saw while Dueling the Black Rose; she was fighting against 'Koda' at that Academy, and had given in to her rage for what looked like the first time. What's more, it looked like I was a factor in her anger, a potential control measure at that moment for her to hold on to. But, I don't recall ever meeting the girl before I Dueled her; don't friends or acquaintances usually meet up several times before they trust one another?

On the other hand, her reaction towards me could be one of anger; perhaps someone who looked like me dealt her a tragic event in the past. Maybe she had a friendship that had been broken, or a bully that had tortured her in her youth. Since I don't know my own past, it could be either of those things and I wouldn't know the difference.

I filter these questions at a snail's pace; I barely notice the outside world around me, the gray walls and bed serving as distant symbols of a world that I don't want to be in.

A gentle hand on my shoulder is what brings me back from this phase of disorientation to the current moment. I look to my left and blink twice at the apparent image of Rielle sitting on the bed's edge. Her headpiece only has brief flashes of pink, her whole body flickering in and out of existence at random intervals. Before I can speak, she turns into motes of silver and pink dust that float to a door that suddenly opens slightly**.**

My roommate stumbles inside, helped in by the muscled man from before who is still shirtless. I now clearly see the hole in this man's jeans and the metal plating that replaces his leg. The man looks at me briefly before lifting my roommate onto the top half of the bed. The elf-eared man falls limp in the Asian's arms, almost as if he is asleep or unconscious. Neither man notices or reacts to the silver dust floating in midair.

The shirtless man then turns to step back out of the door, but pauses after a few steps. He glances back at me as I try to shift to a more upright position, but fail as my mind is still somewhat lost in absent thought.

"Who'd have thought it…?" I barely hear him mutter before he quickly walks out and shuts the door behind him. The silver dust flies out just as the door closes; a chill far deeper than I expected fills the void that it leaves behind.

I lay back on the bottom bed; my right eye automatically turns on again as I focus my gaze on the bottom part of the top bed. My vision zooms in slowly like a camera lens, each shift taking a few seconds to become clear. Eventually, I start to see the depression that my roommate's body makes in the fabric; his body remains still even after several minutes of silence.

I zoom out quickly; the visual strain leaves sparkles in my eyelids for a few moments. I turn my head to the side, looking at the grey walls and the single light that the room has to offer for viewing pleasure.

The questions from before start to come back; if the Black Rose is actually 'Aki', then why does she fear that name? Was it a nickname that she hated, maybe one that a bully used on her? Maybe, going back to my previous question about a former lover, 'Aki' was the name that her lover used to call her until they broke up, or until he had died from a cause I don't know about**.** If that is the case, what caused them to break up, or for him to die, in the first place?

**[MENTAL STRESS DETECTED] [INITIATING MENTAL PROTECTION PROTOCOL] [STORING MENTAL STRESS UNTIL AWAITED JUDGEMENT IS DECLARED]**

I groan as the words appear in my mind once again; the words that I had no control over, but feel as if they are my own.

My roommate groans**,** his voice muffled slightly by the bed's fabric. I hear him scuffle about shortly afterwards along with a series of groans and grunts.

**[MENTAL CONCERN DETECTED] [EXECUTING REACTION…]**

My body stands up and steps into the room's center, strength returning as my mind become focused again. I then turn around and see my roommate's body rapidly shifting between different hunched positions. His eyes are closed tight, sweat easily visible on his forehead and face. His hood falls back as I watch him; his mechanical elven ears wiggle up and down more rapidly than what I believe to be normal**.**

I step towards him, but he shrieks and bolts into a sitting position before I reach him. His eyes are glazed over, his pupils wide. His glasses fall to the floor and crack; he doesn't notice in the slightest.

"They won't break me," he whispers to himself. "Not now, not ever."

"Your reconditioning failed, then?" I whisper quietly as I touch the edge of his jerks to face me, his mouth slightly agape in surprise.

"How…? I thought you would have already left to be told of your judgement." The man looks at me strangely, as if I'm not supposed to be here.

"I haven't heard anything yet," I respond. "I guess that firewall was powerful enough to make them reconsider their placement of me."

At this, the man seems to calm down; his eyes sharpen and the sweat slowly evaporates from his face. His movements remain erratic, though; whatever reconditioning was done on him must be very effective or long-lasting.

"You know what you are, now," he whispers to me with a glance towards the room's door. "They'll come for you soon. Then, you'll receive your judgement."

"Is the judgement really that bad?" The question leaves a bad taste in my mouth; my subconscious rejects the thought that whatever the Collective does to people is helpful if it makes them into androids.

"That depends on how well you perform your new purpose," the man replies while he shakes his head a few times. "But, don't get distracted if you wind up doing what you've always dreamed of; the Collective is molding us through our pleasures into their minions for some sinister plan."

"If you fear this plan and the Collective so much, why don't you escape from here?"

"You don't think I've tried?!" The man surges forwards and wraps his gloved hands around my throat, locking me in a chokehold.

"They promised me I could be useful, after they fixed my hearing and took me from my box on the side of the street; they said I could help humanity become stronger than ever before. All I had to do was take whatever job they thought I would do best at. But they lied; they lied through their teeth, and it's too late for me to break loose!

"They use these implants to track and monitor you; wherever you go and whoever you talk to, they'll know. Their agents are everywhere; they recruit the sick, disabled and homeless, like me, to their cause with false promises of wealth and enjoyment. Then, they turn you into their pawn, an extension of their will in whatever area they send you to.

"If you fail in your task, they use their judgement to give you a new purpose—one you have to follow. If you don't, then they recondition you to fully accept that task. That's what they've been doing to me; they want me to be a reconnaissance agent thanks to my ear implants, but I don't want to spend my days as a roving earpiece for those damn robots!"

With each sentence, the man's grip on my neck tightens as his voice grows louder and louder. He soon starts screaming his words in my face; my ears ring and flare up as my neck turns starts to burn from the pressure of his clammy fingers and sweat-soaked gloves.

Suddenly, I am pulled back and out of the man's hold; two figures wearing white masks and clean white uniforms approach the man and restrain him on the bed. The man lashes out at them and shouts expletives that I never thought possible.

"You won't break me!" I hear him scream as I am pulled outside and one of the figures pulls a needle out from a pants pocket. "I know your secrets! The Collective is nothing more than a farce to destroy mankind!"

The door slams shut before I can hear any more; I am thrown against the wall of the outside passage and fall flat on my ass. My vision flips helter-skelter for a few moments as I stand back up; I hear more cries and the sounds of a struggle from inside, but the walls mute most of the sound.

"Damn," I hear a voice in the passage curse as a series of thumps come from the door. "Exile will require further sedating than we thought." My vision clears, allowing me to see the shirtless man standing by the door, a speaker in his hand.

"He's resisting his judgement to an extreme degree," a crisp female voice sounds out from the speaker. "We'll need to keep him isolated. Giving him a roommate was a terrible idea."

"You were the one who mentioned it to the superiors," the man says with a grunt. "What about the Netrunner?"

"The superiors have made their judgement," the female replies. "They were going to summon him when Exile started to exhibit extreme mental stress. Shall we have the boy reconditioned?"

"I'd wait until after the judgement has been declared. Exile didn't say anything too important, or as far as I noticed. We don't want the kid to be any more upset than he already is."

"That's a nice way to put it," the woman jokes before the speaker shuts off with a crackle.

I stand up fully at this point; the man instantly notices and reaches over to me. I pull back from his grasp but slam against the wall with no further way back. I then raise my hands and curl my fists, but my fatigue makes my arms feel like lead and move extremely slow.

"No need to get angry," the man says as he pauses in his approach. "The superiors were distracted by your judgment, and passed over the fact that your roommate, Exile, has been a troublesome agent as of late."

"Are you going to do the same things to me?" Like before, this question leaves a bad aftertaste as I speak it. The man blinks once before a stern frown crosses his features.

**[REJECTION TO PRIMARY DIRECTIVE DETECTED] [APPLYING COUNTERMEASURE…]**

A wave of adrenaline fills my limbs with fresh strength even as my head pounds with the force of a rock impacting it. I take a few steps away from the man, deeper into the passageway, my mind focusing on the present moment.

**[PHYSICAL SENSES HEIGHTENED] [RECOMMENDATION: AVOID PHYSICAL COMBAT]**

I try to ignore the words as the man starts to approach me again. A large part of me tells me to run, that I can make it if I just try to escape. However, the images of Exile and his apparent pain through 'reconditioning' make me freeze up.

The instant that the man's hand touches my shoulder, all resistance vanishes. I slouch forwards slightly; my eyelids droop as a wave of numbers pass by my eyelids too fast for me to see fully.

"Let's go, Netrunner," the man says with a calm tone. "They're waiting for you."

I nod silently and allow him to lead me down the passageway…

* * *

Several minutes later, we are back at the large doors that lead to the small connection room. The man knocks in the same way that he did before, and the doors quickly open from the inside. This time, the room is illuminated outside of the chair and screens, but there's nothing else that's very special about the room to look at.

The screens connect to large groups of wires that trail in a serpentine fashion to, and through, the ceiling. A series of small lights hang along the ceiling; no other furniture than the chair and screens is visible, but it looks like there is space where other things could be put.

"Better get inside," the man tells me while looking back down the passageway. "You don't want to delay your judgment any longer."

"Can I first know who you are," I ask the man, "or at least who you were before the Collective found you? Exile mentioned something about the Collective finding homeless and sick people for their experiments, but –"

"The name's Edward Kim," the man interrupts before I can finish explaining my reasons for my question. "I used to be a long-distance athlete in Neo Domino's track-and-field team, but I angered a street gang boss after I called his man out for harming the other runners. They broke my legs and tossed me into the sewers to drown or starve. I was found by the Collective and got my legs replaced, on the condition that I guard the superior members when they needed help. Is that enough explanation for you?"

"That's quite enough," I say after a moment's pause while my mind fully analyzes what had just been said to me. I then enter the room without asking anything else, though I notice a brief smile on Edward's face before the door closes behind me.

Once inside the room, I quickly sit in the provided chair; the screens quickly come to life as the chair adjusts itself to match my height. My right eye flickers before its vision returns to normal as the screen's static fades away to reveal the same three people as before.

**[CONNECTION ESTABLISHED]**

"Welcome back, Netrunner," the woman begins. "Your memories have been analyzed, and judgement has been prepared."

"The judgement process proved to be more difficult than we first anticipated," the left man continues. "This is due to the mental barrier that was placed on your earlier memories. We have determined this barrier to have been placed by an external source; your subconscious has broken through it several times already, but it is still standing, despite our efforts."

"You infiltrated my subconscious thoughts?" My voice turns bitter as a chill runs down my body. "Isn't that rather extreme and violating to a fellow Collective member?"

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Netrunner," the right man answers with a stern glare. "You are not a full member of the Collective until your judgement has been processed and your purpose is declared. Pressing us for information, especially on our recruitment methods, will not be tolerated."

"If Exile told you anything about us, disregard it," the woman continues with the same glare. "His implants were rushed to completion because he was near death when we found him. As such, his mental state has become unstable."

"I know," I comment while I keep my gaze firmly on the woman. "He said you took him from the side of the street and repaired his hearing before putting him to work as a reconnaissance agent."

"Most of our agents are either homeless or poor when we recruit them," the woman says. "But this does not mean that we are kidnapping them for our own means. We explain our terms to each new agent and offer them the choice of joining us."

"Choice?" I narrow my eyes as my fists clench in anger. "I didn't have any choice to join you! You just pulled my body from the wreckage of my Duel with the Black Rose and modified it while I was unconscious!"

"If we hadn't done this, you would have died from your wounds. If that had happened, we would have lost one of our greatest potential agents." The woman's eyes look away from the screen as her head turns to one side; is she looking at something beyond the screen's range?

"Our analysis of your social interactions proves that you are capable of handling yourself in a conversation. However, you are prone to anger and violence when the situation turns against you."

The woman continues to look away from the screen as she says this; her hands move out of sight as the sound of keys being tapped come through the earpieces on my chair.

"Additional reports that we have received from Chaos Theory since you left Satellite indicate that your presence also has a lasting effect on the emotions of others around you; every opponent that you have Dueled has had some form of emotional change afterwards. We suspect that part of your psychic abilities come from your emotions or empathy towards other people."

"If this is another comparison between the Dueling skills of Satellite and Neo Domino, you can just –"

"Do not interrupt us," the right man commands while he pounds his chair with one hand. "We are stating the reasons for our judgement so that you can better understand what position we have chosen for you!"

"Why don't you just state the position, then?" I ask back with equal anger. "You sound like you're delaying the inevitable with all this techno-jargon and crap. Just tell me what you've done so I can go back to my own life!"

"Your life is with us now, Netrunner," the left man says with an absurd calmness in his voice. "However, we will not exert absolute control over your actions; the position that we have judged for you to become requires a higher level of personal freedom."

All three screens become brighter and reveal a large collection of wires behind each chair that glow with energy; these wires stretch outwards in almost every direction, giving each chair a throne-like appearance.

"Through the purpose of peace through unity," all three speak together. "We judge you as an agent of the Collective. Your function shall be… "

I close my eyes in fear or anticipation as to what will be said; I'm not sure which feeling is more prevalent, but both of them seem to work right now.

"A Dueling representative of our purpose."

**[PURPOSE DESIGNATED] [PRIMARY STATEMENT MODIFIED]**

**{YOU ARE A DUELING ANDROID} {YOU WILL REPRESENT THE COLLECTIVE THROUGH DUELING}**

"What?"

My question breaks through a thick cloud of silence; the screens return to their original brightness as the three leaders of the Collective lean back into their chairs. The wires around the chairs lose their colors, blending into the shadows once more.

"You're… making me a Duelist? After what happened against the Black Rose?"

"A revised analysis of your actions taken during the Duel show your lack of concentration in a few pivotal moments," the woman says. "Your memories have shown us that your subconscious was influencing you during the Duel, making you think differently about what you should and shouldn't do."

I blink as I remember my first thoughts towards the Black Rose; how I shouldn't harm her, how it was wrong to do so, that she was important to me in some way. Were those thoughts really from memories that were locked away in my mind?

"Furthermore," the woman continues, "your Deck's abilities were not fully sculpted to suit your personal Dueling style. Your play is aggressive, but not suicidal; you use the Deck's ability to modify Battle Damage for effects as often as you can, but you do not use it when you can deal a huge blow to the opponent, or activate a specific combination of powerful card effects."

"No Deck is perfect," the left man says, sliding into the conversation without any interference from the woman. "All Duelists will eventually encounter a strategy that proves to be superior to their own; this is what keeps competition alive; it's what pushes the human race ever onwards to advancement and growth."

"Now, it is your turn to change," the right man states**.** "Your Dueling skills will be improved, but the only way that this can be done without a repercussion is through your own actions."

I flex my back as I feel a strange sense of joy make my heart beat faster. It looks like I'm not going to be physically changed or transformed any more than I already have been. What's more, I'll still be able to Duel; this will let me get back on my feet after that defeat to the Black Rose.

However, one question remains…

"So, you want me to represent the Collective for something or someone, right? Exactly who, or what, will my Dueling be needed for?"

The answer comes from the woman after each of the three Collective leaders glances towards the other two's screens.

"The Fortune Cup tournament."

All three screens turn dark for a moment before each one displays a different image to me. The left man's screen shows a sealed white envelope with an elegant gold border and the words 'Fortune Cup' written in cursive on the front. The right man's screen shows what looks like a billboard for the tournament that consists of lines of colored text alongside a photo of Jack Atlas and a shot of what looks like a red and black dragon with demon horns and wings. The woman's screen shows a picture of a grey-haired, middle-aged man with a pale complexion. He was wearing a grey suit, white shirt and pants with a condor design embroidered into the fabric of his shirt**.**

"Over the past twenty-four hours, the invitations that you see here were sent to various Duelists across Neo Domino," the woman explains. "These invitations are the only way to challenge the rule of the King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlas, in the tournament.

"The poster on your right shows the advertisements that the Neo Domino media has been showing over the past few days; our agents have reported that this event has a lot of reputation riding on it to be successful, considering the winning streak of the current King, Jack Atlas, and the sponsorship deals that he has gained through his success.

"The center image here shows a picture of the organizer of the Fortune Cup, the City Director and the head of Sector Security, Rex Goodwin. He has publicly said that his wishes for the tournament are to show the people of Neo Domino that anyone from any society or class can Duel under an equal cause."

"However," the left man says with a slight shift in his chair, "we have detected a connection between you and Goodwin through your memories; this man was influential to you in your early years. We are unable to find exactly how this connection came to be, or how strong it is, but we do know that Goodwin is important to you and, therefore, us."

"We have been unable to acquire an invitation as of yet," the right man then says. "But, we hypothesize that it is imperative for you to enter this tournament in order to fully recover your memories. Our reasoning for this is as follows: almost every time that you have Dueled so far, you have regained a former memory from your past. Ergo, if you continue to Duel, even for a different cause, there is a very high probability that you will recover more memories."

"The tournament will start in less than forty-eight hours," the woman says with finality as the three screens return to their original images. "We have made a series of objectives for you to complete in preparation for entry into the Fortune Cup. We're uploading them to you now…"

A series of small explosions ring in my ears and make me thrash wildly in my chair. My eyelids light up with a long string of numbers and symbols that are arranged in some sort of unknown pattern.

**[OBJECTIVES ADDED] [CATEGORIZING…]**

**[OBJECTIVE 1: PREPARE FOR TOURNAMENT ENTRY.**

**SUB-OBJECTIVE 1-1: CONSTRUCT TRIAL DECKS.**

**SUB-OBJECTIVE 1-2: LOCATE OPPONENTS FOR EACH TRIAL DECK.**

**SUB-OBJECTIVE 1-3: PRACTICE TRIAL DECKS AGAINST OPPONENTS.**

**SUB-OBJECTIVE 1-4: DETERMINE BEST DECK FOR DUELING ABILITIES FROM TRIAL DUELS.**

**[OBJECTIVE 2: ACCQUIRE TOURNAMENT INVITATION.**

**OPTION 1: STEAL FROM CURRENT RECIEVER (RECOMMENDATION: AVOID UNLESS THIS BECOMES THE LAST RESORT).**

**OPTION 2: DEFEAT RECIEVER IN DUEL. GAIN INVITATION AS REWARD (RECOMMENDATION: POSSIBLE FOCUS).**

**OPTION 3: LOCATE GIVER OF INVITATIONS AND GAIN INVITATION THROUGH TRUST (RECOMMENDATION: PRIMARY FOCUS).**

**[FURTHER OBJECTIVES UNDETERMINED…]**

I gasp, taking in a breath of fresh air; sweat runs down my body as my limbs fall limp. The large amount of words in my mind makes my vision become filled with sparkles for a few moments. It takes several more moments for me to focus back on the moment, considering what these objectives could mean with regards to my purpose for the Collective.

"These objectives are a start for you to work on," the woman says as my breathing returns to normal. "No doubt, they will be changed during your attempts to complete them. We will leave you to complete them after one more application is done on our part."

A loud whirring from the walls makes me stare at a set of openings that begin to appear in the wall's paneled spaces. Each opening brings out a small needle filled with some sort of liquid.

"In order to fully recognize you as an agent of the Collective, we must mark you as one," the left man says as the needles circle around my left arm. "Just as you have seen from most of our other agents, you must be tattooed in the same fashion."

"We understand if you do not appreciate this method," the right man concludes with a brief frown as he no doubt notices my growing worry. "We only ask that you do not take this action personally; you have currently done no wrong against us. This is just business—nothing more."

The needles then activate and pierce the skin of my left arm without drawing any blood; a group of them begin to sketch a series of bars and lines in black ink, a second set solidifying what the first set draw with a strange, cold ink. My brain doesn't react in pain; shock and amazement are my primary feelings at the moment as the needles quickly draw a bar code tattoo down the entire length of my left arm, ending at my wrist. I feel glad that my hand is left out of the process as the needles slowly and painlessly retract from my skin and withdraw back into the walls.

"Welcome, Netrunner," all three leaders speak in unison. "Welcome to the Collective."

I cry out as the pain receptors in my skin choose to react towards the tattooing at that precise moment. Surprisingly, the pain fades to an intense throbbing after several seconds of intense pressure on the arm; I had thought that something as intricate as this would bring a lot more pain with it.

"You are now fully integrated into the Collective," the woman says with the first smile that I've seen on any of the three leaders. "Agent Andromeda will escort you back to her residence; a few potential opponents are located there for you to practice against. Your Duel Disk will be returned to you, and you will have access to a set of trial Decks that will be provided by us to use. We will learn of each Duel after they occur; reports from you are not required. Do you understand your task?"

The chair's locks detach, but the screens still remain connected. I close my eyes and reflect on the tasks before me; I am expected to prepare for a Dueling tournament that's sponsored by someone who is apparently the key to unlocking my memories. I am to prepare for these Duels by using constructed Decks from a collection of cards that the Collective has prepared for me.

I don't know who these opponents that I face will be, and I don't know what Decks they'll be using, or where they will be living when I Duel them. I don't know if any of them have any invitations to the Fortune Cup, or if they'll give them to me if they do. I don't know how many people I can Duel in less than forty-eight hours, or how many trial Decks that the Collective has prepared for my use.

What if I fail in this task? What if I don't prepare well enough in time? They've given me a second chance, so it's obvious that they either trust me, or they think that letting me continue as a Duelist is the easiest way for them to learn about my memories. What if Exile is right about what he said, and they'll just use me as a pawn for their own plans once they know about my memories?

I shake my head a few times as these thoughts collide together, explode and reform inside me. Then, I slowly open my eyes and take a deep breath while giving each screen a long stare, leaving the woman's screen for last.

"I understand," I say with as determined a tone as I can make. "I accept these objectives, and my position as a Dueling representative of the Collective."

A cold touch on my shoulder makes me gasp as I see the same silver and pink dust from before fly by my eyes and up through the ceiling. The Collective leaders don't seem to notice this; their screens turn off at the same time after each one gives me a nod of confirmation.

I stand up from the chair and walk out of the doors which open automatically as I approach them. On the other side, Andromeda stands beside Edward against the wall. The businesswoman wears an indigo dress that reaches her ankles, matching high heels and the same ring around her left middle finger as before. A large, grey travel suitcase with rolling wheels and an extending handle lies beside Edward, one of the man's hands on the handle to keep it nearby.

"So!" Andromeda exclaims as she notices me. "You are now one of us! The superiors have welcomed you into the Collective, and marked you as well."

"They could have done without the latter," I comment as I delicately rub the affected arm to provide temporary soothing to the tattooed skin. "Frankly, I didn't want any more pain or marks on me."

"Ha! The pain will be temporary, as it is with all burns or marks**;** do not worry over it. You have bigger things ahead of you; I received word to come here and bring you back to the Tops, but I don't know exactly why just yet."

"No one is informed of what the superiors discuss unless they are a part of what's being discussed," Edward explains after I raise a confused eyebrow at Andromeda. "The superiors prefer the secrecy. In any case, I've been told to give you this suitcase as part of your objective."

"Thanks, Edward," I comment as I take the handle and slightly lower the height. "You aren't coming with us?"

"The superiors have told me to watch over Exile as he recovers from his reconditioning. His implants are quite recent; they happened just before Chaos Theory alerted us to your position in her reports, so you probably understand that our priorities got shifted for a while."

"Actually, how is Chaos Theory doing?" I ask with a sudden urge. "Is she still in Satellite, running her D-Wheel shop?"

"From what I know, yeah," Edward replies while scratching his head and looking away from me. "The last report that we got from her was an acknowledgement of you being located in the Daimon Area. You can't show any emotion in an electronic report, so I don't know how she is feeling right now."

"If she prefers to live her days in Satellite," Andromeda says with a smirk, "who are we to complain? She always was a loner, much like that psychic Rielle -"

I gasp in surprise as Andromeda's eyes widen and Edward slaps a hand over her mouth; he shoots a deep glare at her as a blush comes to her cheeks.

"How do you know about Rielle?" My voice turns cold to my own ears; Edward looks at me in surprise while Andromeda's blush turns deeper. "Did you look through my Deck before the superiors disassembled it?"

"Yes!" Andromeda shouts this out as she pulls Edward's hand away from her mouth. "Yes, that's exactly what we meant. But, we only saw a few cards of the Deck before the superiors took it away. I just remember that one because the Daimon Area reports showed that you had talked to it."

"That's enough, Andromeda," Edward commands. "No more needs to be said about your silly theories."

"Silly theories?!" Andromeda's entire face turns red at this comment, and she draws herself up to eye level with Edward. "My ideas are more than just theories, and they are not silly! You have no right to tell me what to say and what not to!"

"Just get back to the Tops before I lose what little patience for you that I have left."

I jump back as Andromeda growls like a dog at Edward; the man doesn't flinch in the slightest at this bizarre display of anger. She then looks at me, notices the shock on my face, and her expression instantly turns to panic.

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry that you had to see that!" Andromeda rushes over and envelops me in a bear hug. "I try not to get emotional like that; I'm so sorry that I scared you!"

It takes me several seconds to push her back, the words, "It's okay," leaving my mouth about ten times before she finally gets the message.

"We had better go," I continue with a glance at Edward. "I don't think that any of us want to be delayed any longer."

I then walk away from the awkward moment with a firm stride, the suitcase rattling behind as I pull it with me. I hear the click of Andromeda's heels as she catches up to me, and she gives me a warm smile when she does so. I return a quick smirk before returning to my own thoughts; I have a lot of them to think about now…

* * *

I barely pay attention to my surroundings as Andromeda guides me to the surface. We reach the Daimon Area streets through the back entrance of a bar in the Daimon Area, the brooding bartender with spiked brown hair and brown vest waving us by without any second thoughts save a small smirk at Andromeda's appearance. The male customers in the bar give Andromeda a few whistles, but seem to be too occupied with their drinks to do anything else. I don't see any female customers, but I don't think that a bar like this with a male-dominant atmosphere is the best place for them.

"The owner, there, knows about the Collective," Andromeda whispers to me as we pass him. "He allowed us to build a connecting entrance through his bar, the Bootleg, as long as he could get extra customers from our work. Therefore, some of our agents come here on their downtime to chat with a good pint or soda glass; a good life, I'd say."

I look over at the men slumped on the tables, chatting over the little light that a few lamps on the stone walls provide, and the wide selection of drinks that the bar has on display, and can only nod in agreement. We quickly walk up a set of stairs to the bar's entrance and exit into a back alley in a more rural part of Neo Domino City.

"A taxi to the Tops shouldn't be too hard to find from here," Andromeda comments as she starts to walk left towards a large pathway. "We can flag one down a block or two this way."

"Before we do so," I say as I keep up with Andromeda's faster pace, "I have some questions to ask you -"

"Now isn't the time, Netrunner," Andromeda interrupts as she quickens her pace. "Clarissa is waiting for us with a fresh meal, and I never like to keep her waiting."

I am forced to keep up with Andromeda and hold my tongue as we move through a few empty alleyways and darkened streets. Few people stand outside, most of the small buildings that we pass by having lights on inside. The setting sun sets the sky ablaze with a mix of orange, red and yellow, no clouds interfering with the evening glow.

We quickly reach a more populated street towards a metro rail station. A small stream of cars matches a small stream of people who are enjoying the clear evening sky. A few people cast glances at us, but no one reacts to our presence with surprise or panic. I glance at Andromeda with a question in mind, only to find her focused on finding an available taxi amidst the cars and not noticing anything else around her.

A taxi is hailed by Andromeda around thirty seconds later, the driver having visible bags under his sunken eyes and a mild odor coming from his thin body. I notice that the white uniform that he wears is heavily creased as he puts my suitcase into the vehicle's trunk; my right eye detects an abnormal amount of heat from his head, like he has a fever**.**

He doesn't speak to us at all, only nodding at Andromeda's curt directions before starting his journey. I note that his driving seems to be erratic and unfocused, and tighten my grip on the door's armrest as a precaution. Andromeda looks distressed, as well; she seems to be rigid on the other end of the backseat as the taxi takes a few sharp turns to cut past other cars.

After what feels like several minutes, but is probably less, the taxi stops at the entrance to the Tops. Andromeda gives the man her credit card and waits while the driver silently calculates the fare and subtracts it from the card in the same way that the last driver that I saw did it. Andromeda takes the card back and almost shoves me out of the cab; I almost forget to grab the suitcase from the trunk in the rush.

"Geez, you're in a rush," I comment as I briefly scan my surroundings and extend my suitcase's handle. "Is dinner so important to you right now? What about your own objectives or something?"

"Routine is important for business managers like me," Andromeda responds with her head held high. "After all, with all of the unexpected things that can happen in the world, some form of order is required in order to not go insane."

"Sure, and you need a maid around for that?"

"Clarissa is a key factor in my current life; she is more reliable than you know, and her presence is comforting to me in times of stress."

"Like what?" My mouth starts to move before my brain again, my questions becoming more daring. "Do you mean Collective missions, or clothing concept designs?"

"Both!" Andromeda's response is sharp, her expression looking more and more like the one that she showed to Edward. I quickly back down as we enter an elevator and she selects her floor; I don't want to piss her off any more than she already is.

Just before the elevator starts to close, a young boy and girl, both around 11 years old, slip into the elevator with us. The elevator's space is enough for them to slide inside, the girl lagging a bit behind the boy. Andromeda and I make room for the two, and they catch their breath as the elevator starts to move upwards.

The boy and girl both wear short-sleeved light pink jackets over different colored shirts with golden markings; the boy's is blue and sleeveless while the girl's is red and long-sleeved. Their sneakers match their shirts color and both of them wear white shorts to match their jackets. The boy's hair is tied into a single ponytail, while the girl's is shaped into two ponytails on either side of her head, and both have two shoulder-length bangs. As they notice our presence in the elevator, I notice that both of them have green eyes that sparkle with youthful energy.

The similarities end there; the girl looks at me and flinches away in fear, but casts a second glance in my direction, while the boy openly stares at my cybernetic eye with wonder. A few seconds later, I see his pupils dilate as he seems to realize something important.

"Hey," he says to me in a high-pitched voice. "I remember you! You were at the Daimon Area when the Black Rose showed herself. You saved Dexter and I from her attack and then Dueled against her!"

"I don't think that that's the right guy, Leo," the girl says quietly. "For starters, the Duelist that we saw didn't wear clothes like that, or have that tattoo on his arm. Second, he had a bandaged eye, not a mechanical one like that."

"It could have been mechanical underneath, Luna," the boy says while he turns to face the girl. "Didn't I tell that you I saw what was underneath those bandages when he ripped them off his face?"

My stomach starts to spin as fear grows in my chest; how were these children this attentive back when I faced the Black Rose? I don't recall the girl being at the arena, but I do remember a boy with similar hair that I saved from the Black Rose's psychic attack. But, that boy had been paralyzed with fear or awe against that Duelist's power; has he really recovered so quickly?

"That's quite enough from you," Andromeda says with an amused smile. "Children like you should be more careful about what you say."

"Don't talk to me like that," the boy retaliates. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"Leo, calm down!" The girl pulls the boy back as the elevator slows down to reach a certain floor. "Stop getting yourself in trouble!"

"But, this guy could need help like Mr. Amnesia Man did!" The boy's tone becomes one of pleading as he looks at the girl. "After what he did in the Daimon Area, I'm certain that he's an amazing Duelist!"

"Do you want to test that theory?" I ask as an amused grin makes its way onto my face. "I'm willing to practice my skills against yours, if you are up for it."

I notice Andromeda cast a surprised glare in my direction, but I choose to ignore it as the boy's expression grows ecstatic.

"Really? Great! You can stay with us for the night, like Mr. Amnesia Man did! We're gonna have so much fun, and I'm gonna Duel so well against you, and you'll get all the help you need!"

"Calm down… Leo, was it? Will your parents allow someone like me to stay with you?"

"They're away on a business trip," the girl says without looking directly at me.

"They're always on business trips, Luna" the boy responds with a huff. "But, we don't need them, because living without parents is totally awesome!"

I barely hear the elevator doors open, but I do see Andromeda gesture to me, no doubt telling me that we've arrived at her floor. Leo follows the direction of Andromeda's gesture, and his eyes widen at what he sees.

"Wait," he says slowly while putting the pieces together. "You live here?! This is just below us in the penthouse!"

"Actually, this is my apartment," Andromeda explains as she steps out of the elevator. "I'm just letting the Netrunner here stay because he needs my help in completing a specific goal of his."

"You're the Netrunner?!" I almost see stars shining in Leo's eyes as he whirls around to face me again. "Oh my gosh! That's so awesome! How did you survive against the Black Rose? Her cards come to life, you know!"

I lose all intelligent answers as I am blown back by Leo's audacity and energy; I had heard that children were more energetic than adults, but this is ridiculous! I look towards Andromeda for help, to which she merely winks at me again and turns to head inside her flat.

"Wait," I quickly ask while jabbing the door's 'OPEN' button with my finger. "What about dinner? I was going to have it with Andromeda before I did anything else."

"Oh, we've got plenty of food at our place," Leo says nonchalantly. "You'll be fine with us for the night."

"You're able to accommodate me for an entire night?" I carefully ask this question, not wanting to offend Leo's attitude, but also worried about the proof of his claims.

"We can handle it," Luna answers before Leo can speak. "We're used to taking care of ourselves, and we've been making friends with supposedly-bad people recently. But, if you get on our bad side, you'll get tossed out faster than you can blink."

"Don't scare him, Luna," Leo chastises. "He'll be fine!"

"Well, I'll just leave the three of you to your own devices, then," Andromeda says as she comes back to the elevator with Clarissa behind her. "Netrunner, I wish you the best of luck on your objectives. You two kids take good care of him, alright?"

Both children nod in acceptance as I release my hold on the elevator doors. Clarissa gives me a wave as the doors close, and I release a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

"Alright," Leo says as the elevator starts to move again. "The first thing that we'll do is Duel, and then we have a celebration meal in my victory!"

Before I can reply, the elevator doors open again and Leo dashes into a flat that's much larger and much more lavish than Andromeda's. The sun is almost completely over the horizon as I see it from the large outdoor swimming pool, the stars coming alive in the night sky. A massive living room fills the main area of the house with a kitchen and dining area connected to it by a few sets of stairs. Several doors are to the left, all of them closed off.

"Let me get my Duel Disk and we can get started," Leo shouts with excitement as he opens one of the closed doors and start to rummage through what looks like a storage closet full of miscellaneous items. I shake my head and chuckle at Leo's youthful energy as I sit down on a red sofa that curves by a small table.

I open my suitcase by disengaging the two locks on the side, and then unzipping the upper half from the lower. I lift the top half up and over until both ends lie flat on the floor; I then lift the suitcase onto the table and carefully place it on top.

My deactivated Duel Disk is tucked into the top half with several elastic straps and a clamp on each corner. On the bottom half are three different Deck boxes; one is the same indigo as the color of Andromeda's dress, one is a dark red, similar to blood, and one is green, like the leaves in spring. Each one has a bar code stamped onto the front below a clasped lid. I take the blue one out and open the clasp; a full Deck of cards is neatly tucked inside.

"You use more than one Deck?" This comes from Luna as she walks over to the table and looks at my suitcase. I notice a more curious tone in her voice as she says this; maybe she's not as worried about me as I thought.

"Actually," I reply with a casual tone, "these are Decks that given to me by some friends to practice with. I've got a big Duel coming up, and I don't want to lose. Therefore, I was given these Decks to practice with until I've found what kind of Deck style suits me the best."

"That's strange; most Duelists stick with one type of Deck, and they have a few specific cards that are special to them. Are any of the cards that you use special to you?"

I flinch as the voices of Rielle, John, Shillouette, Laramy, Ken and all of the other monsters that I've used come back to me; they never spoke much, but it felt to me like they were more than just cards in a Deck. They had felt special—probably the 'special' that Luna is thinking about.

"There are a few cards that I regard as special," I answer as I close the Deck box in my hands, place it on the table and unlock my Duel Disk from the suitcase. "However, these Decks hold new strategies that I'm willing to try out. I could gain a new special card from them, or they could be lost causes; I'll never know until I try."

I hear Luna gasp very slightly at this declaration, but any further reaction is overshadowed by Leo's return from the storeroom. He holds a small Duel Disk with a large yellow center gem and a blue trim around the edges. He quickly straps this Disk onto his arm, exclaiming his joy as the Disk fits perfectly.

"Let's get started, Netrunner," Leo says confidently. "I'll show you a Dueling style that you've never seen before!"

I smirk as I strap my Duel Disk onto my left arm, covering part of the Collective's mark. I open the blue Deck box and slide the contents inside.

The moment that this happens, my right eye detects the same silver dust from Rielle around the cards; this sight makes the nervous pressure in my chest lift slightly as I follow Leo through a pair of sliding glass doors to the outside pool and walkway. Luna trails behind and sits down on a bench outside. The air is cool and crisp, a slight breeze at this altitude ruffling our hair and clothes.

"Ready for some fun?" Leo asks as his Disk activates with holographic energy.

"Of course I am," I respond as my own Disk activates. "Now, let's go!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**OK, that should suffice for now. The next chapter will probably take a while to load (classes, and all that), but it will have a Duel, which will be nice to see.**

**Please continue to read, review and comment as you wish; your viewing helps keep this story going.**

**Like before, I have no trailer for the next chapter; I guess MC did all of those while he was here, didn't he? (sigh) Well, at least the Duel is certainly going to happen.**

**Draconos is taking off... for some rest and (hopeful) relaxation!**


	17. C17: Morphtronics! Memories! Massacre?

**(Mutters curse words and smoke rises from nostrils) This took WAY TOO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Seriously! First, the traveling took a lot of energy out of me, then classes started up again and THAT took a lot of time out of my writing. THEN I showed this story to some other people who know the Yu-Gi-Oh storyline, and they said there was a HUGE canonical error midway through this Duel. THEN work, and other on-school events, caused me to forgo final editing for a few days. **

**In short, TOO LONG! (Blows fire at cave wall in frustration)**

**But, now, this chapter is finally ready. Before we start, though, there's one thing I need to tell you.**** This chapter (and future chapters) will use the Japanese versions of the canon character's names. The people where I now live who know Yu-Gi-Oh have told me to stick with the Japanese names, rather than the English names. I agree with them, and I'll do this from now on. I apologize for any inconveniences caused by this.**

**Now, let's get to some review questions/answers!**

_Unidentified Guest #1 and #3: Thanks for your support. For Guest #1, slavery may be too strong a word fro the Collective. At least, for right now..._

_Unidentified Guest #2: Bold suggestion to say the Collective is lying and have had prior access to Samuel before the Black Rose. I'm not arguing with you, I'm just saying. You could be right, but THAT depends on how I plan to write this story._

**Now, let's drop the usual disclaimer: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

**[DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Rua: 4000 LP] [CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel), 5 (Rua)]**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rua shouts out energetically," the Amazing Rua is about to show you a Duel unlike anything you've ever seen!"

I blink in confusion as Rua looks around the penthouse balcony with energy, as if a crowd of people are around us and watching with bated breath.

"The Amazing Rua will take the first turn!" Rua says as he draws his card; I hear Ruka sigh in annoyance at what is happening.

**[TURN 1: Rua] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I'll get this Duel started with Morphtronic Celfon in Attack Mode!"

A yellow and white flip phone as tall as a Rua, himself, appears on Rua's field; seconds later, parts of it open to reveal complex robotic parts within the outer structure. The process is executed in a few moments; several chinks and whirrs during the process indicate hydraulic shifting.

The end result is a complicated machine; the number pad separates between its chest, waist, arms and legs. The screen splits into two wings which are attached to its shoulders. Its head emerges from the top of the phone sporting two antennae which are connected to two hydraulic pieces that act like ears. A yellow, circular helmet shrouds its white eyes with red pupils as it emits a short, metallic cry upon full transformation**(EARTH, Machine, 100 ATK/100 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"That's… a complicated transformation," I comment with a short nod, "but you may have wanted more Attack or Defense Points with that monster."

"Celfon makes up for its low Points with its awesome effect," Rua replies with a dramatic point at his robot. "You see, all my Morphtronic monsters have different special effects depending on their Battle Position—another reason why my Deck is so awesome!

"While Celfon is in Attack Mode, I get to roll a six-sided die once per turn; I then reveal that many cards from the top of my Deck, and Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from those cards. Celfon, Dial On!"

The robot's chest pad starts to flash; the numbers 1 through 6 shine with different colors at a rapid pace, with each number emitting a different sound as if they were being used to dial an actual phone number. The flashes slow down and eventually stop on 3.

"It's a 3; that means that Rua gets to check the top 3 cards!" Rua draws said cards and looks over them quickly; he pulls one out and shows it to me with a smile.

"Celfon's dialing worked; one of the cards the Amazing Rua reveals is the Level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen! He Special Summons it in Defense Mode!"

A large red and white boombox appears next to Celfon before turning a shade of blue to indicate its Battle Position. Its speakers start to pulse as a slow, bass tune reaches my ears **(EARTH, Machine, 1200 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"The Amazing Rua now places one card face-down and ends his turn!" Rua's enthusiasm doesn't drop a bit as the Set card appears on his field.

"It's too late to warn you, now," Ruka says with a roll of her eyes, "but Rua always narrates his Duels like this."

"Silence in the arena!" Rua shouts at Ruka. "This is a critical moment!"

"Don't worry, Ruka," I say with a smirk. "Two can play at this game." Both Rua and Ruka blink at me in surprise as I draw for my turn, eager to see what this Trial Deck can do. The hand I see offers several new cards as well as a few cards from my old Deck. This makes me surprised for a moment; the Collective had said that my old Deck had been disassembled, but they did not say where the individual pieces had gone.

I set aside that thought for later as I take a new card from my hand; plans already race through my mind as to how I can use these cards to the best of their ability.

**[TURN 2: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"The Netrunner starts with a Field Spell; Wyldside!"

A slot on the upper part of my Duel Disk opens up when I say this; I slip the card inside, and the slot automatically closes afterwards.

Pulse-pounding music reaches our ears as the interior of a huge nightclub appears around us; strobe lights flash vibrant colors off the crowds of shaded people dancing and grooving to the sounds of a DJ booth that appears where the pool used to be. A gasp from Ruka makes both of us turn towards her; her bench has been replaced with a bar stool alongside a long, black counter. Several vaguely-defined people sit on similar stools with drinks in front of them, a bartender with a bionic arm filling up fresh drinks to serve.

"This place is quite the getaway," I say with raised voice against the music, "but it's also a good place to find someone important if you don't get distracted."

"This… This is amazing!" Rua's eyes shine with awe as he looks at the holographic dancers around him. It looks like he's already distracted by my Field Spell.

"It only gets better from here, but I'll explain this card's effect later. For now, I activate a Continuous Spell Card—The Source!"

As the Spell activates, a man and woman passionately kissing and dancing emerge from the crowd and walk towards us. The man has orange goggles over his eyes that clash against his brown coat and white shirt, while the woman's eyes gleam bright sliver against her purple dress. As they move in time with the music, a feeling of disorientation creeps over me; I notice Rua feels the same as his eyes start to glaze over before he regains his focus.

"The Source provides three special effects," I explain while I try to focus on the Duel and not the passionate lovemaking nearby. "First, all monsters in our hands and fields have their printed Level reduced by 1, to a minimum of 1. However, in order to attack with a monster that we control while The Source is active, we first have to pay Life Points equal to that monster's original Level times 400. Finally, this card destroys itself when Battle Damage is inflicted to a player.

"Using The Source's first effect, I Normal Summon Gabriel Santiago without Tributing!"

The cyborg casually walks onto my field from within the crowd; he nods to me in greeting as he clenches his bionic fist for combat **(ATK: 2200) (Original LVL: 5) (Current LVL: 4)**. Boomboxen's Level also decreases from the Source**(Current LVL: 3)**.

"After paying 2000 Life Points through The Source, Gabriel will attack Celfon! Primed Punch!" I clutch my chest as a purple aura flows from my body and towards the nearby couple; my energy increases the intensity of their lovemaking **(Samuel: 4000-2000 LP)**.

Gabriel charges across the field; his coat billows behind him as he draws his cybernetic arm back for an attack. Before he reaches Celfon, though, Boomboxen emits a concentrated blast of sound that blows Gabriel back onto my field. I hold back a curse word at this failure as I see Rua pump a fist into the air.

"My Morphtronics won't go down that easily," Rua says with a grin. "Boomboxen's Defense Mode ability, Sound Barrier, lets it negate one attack against a Morphtronic monster per turn. So, you used your Spell Card's ability for nothing!"

"Oh, it wasn't for nothing," I comment while doing my best to keep my anger down. "The Netrunner keeps a backup plan for almost any situation. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then, the Amazing Rua draws!"

**[ROUND 2]**

**[SAMUEL: 2000 LP] [RUA: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 3: Rua] [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**

Rua looks at his hand for a moment before selecting one card from it; his grin decreases to a smile, but I still see the happiness in his eyes. Whether that's an effect of Wyldside's energetic atmosphere or his own enjoyment of the Duel, I'm not sure.

"Get ready for something really cool—the Spell Morphtronic Accelerator! This card lets me destroy any one card on the field and draw one card, as long as I shuffle a Morphtronic from my hand into my Deck first."

The Accelerator turns out to be a machine with two rocket engines, a white diamond frame like the front of a plane, and a large seat that a person can fit in. Rua reveals a card from his hand before placing into his Deck, and what looks like a large, blue magnet is placed into the seat. The machine's engines then activate, spewing orange flame and getting louder with each second as Rua's Duel Disk shuffles automatically.

"Rua will take down Gabriel by launching Morphtronic Magnen! Ready, aim –"

At that moment, smoke emerges from the machine as it starts to rotate across the field, away from Gabriel. The cyborg then races around its back end, in and out of the crowd and towards Celfon; once he reaches the Morphtronic, he places what looks like a blue chip onto the smaller machine before he darts away, back onto my field.

The Accelerator then focuses on Celfon instead of Gabriel; as this happens, I notice one woman from the crowd notice what is occurring with interest. This woman's eyes glow orange and red, matching the color of the vial in her left hand. She notices my gaze and smiles at me. She waves at me; her raised hand shows a small, blue remote control which is wired into her fingers and palm.

A burning feeling in my hand makes me look at my cards; I quickly notice the woman on a card in my hand, which I quickly discard to the Graveyard on the hope of getting her away from me. The sound of a massive explosion reaches my ears as the Accelerator fires while I am looking away, along with a few cries of surprise from the crowd around us, including the two lovemakers from The Source. Rua's own cry of surprise makes me notice the Accelerator's impact as it disappears from the field; a smoking crater is all that remains of Celfon and the launched Slingen.

"What… What just happened?!" Rua's voice reaches a pitch that I didn't think that it could. I feel just as surprised, until I check the position of the cards on my field.

**[CONFUSION DETECTED IN USER] [ANLAYZING SITUATION…]**

My eyes flutter for a moment as new information trickles into my brain; what just happened went by too quickly for me to fully realize. As the wave of information passes, I quickly read over the revealed card on my field. I realize that the cybernetic part of my brain had activated this card through physical control of my body without my human side knowing. The new information gives me the chance to explain exactly what just happened.

"My Trap Card happened; Decoy!" The card in question on my field shows two gangsters with futuristic visors and rifles looking in confusion inside a room at a woman with curled purple hair and who was in a bath towel. "This card allows me to switch the target of one of your card effects to any card I want; all I have to do is discard one card of the type that I want to target from my hand. Since Celfon is a monster, I discarded the monster Stim Dealer from my hand to change the target to your Morphtronic."

"This is a terrible turn of events, folks," Rua announces with a distressed expression. "Rua's Summoning combo has been blocked off!"

"Don't tell your opponent your strategies, Rua!" Ruka shouts from where she sits. "You'll make it easier for them to win!" The neighboring drinkers at the bar look queerly at the shouting girl beside them before returning to their drinks.

"I know what I'm doing, Ruka," Rua responds as he draws for Accelerator's effect and then takes another card from his hand. "Just watch me. I Summon Morphtronic Radion in Attack Mode!"

A radio about twice the size of Celfon's initial form with a dark gray theme and a bright yellow digital screen appears on Leo's field. Its speaker is smaller than Boomboxen's, but its frame is sleek and streamlined compared to the other Morphtronic's older appearance. A small disk on its upper left corner confuses me; is that used for selecting different songs from a playlist?

As soon as it fully emerges, the radio begins to transform into a robot, but with a different procedure than Celfon. The legs emerge first from the radio's base, the speaker splitting itself between them. The upper body stretches upwards on an elastic metal piece as two silver-colored metal arms emerge from the inner workings. Two half-circled gauntlets slide up from the radio's top corners and fix themselves over each hand.

The head emerges last; a single antennae extends from a cylindrical head as two bright green eyes flash from within a black visor. The display screen turns to static for a moment as the chest fully develops, and then it resumes its original state. Radion's left hand reaches towards its right shoulder and grabs the same disk from its normal form before extending it on some kind of connector cable or wiring.

This cable is held taut by the left hand as the right hand begins to spin the disk around like a bola. Radion emits no sound when it notices me, only increasing the force of its spin **(LIGHT, Machine, 1000 ATK/900 DEF, LVL 4) (Current LVL: 3)**.

"Now, I use Radion's ability," Rua continues. "As long as Radion is in Attack Mode, all Morphtronics that I control gain 800 Attack Ponts! Power Surge!"

Radion spins its disk faster and its display screen shines brightly as my ears pick up a strange pitch in the air. This pitch seems to benefit Rua, as Radion and Boomboxen glow with bright green auras and power up **(ATK: 1000-1800) (ATK: 1200-2000)**.

"That's not enough to overpower Gabriel," I remind Rua. He looks over the field for a moment, as if he thinks that I'm lying to him, before he smirks at me again.

"Like I said before, I know what I'm doing. I switch Boomboxen to Attack Mode, and equip him with the Equip Spell Morphtronic Engine, thanks to The Source's effect!"

The older boombox now begins to transform; two red arms with dark gray hands emerge from the sides as the speakers short out. The arms push the body up with immense strength, but they are quickly supported by two legs that extend from its bottom corners. The white pieces along the top half move to the side and extend outwards on either end into a propeller-like state.

The head pops up a moment later; a saucer-shaped red and black top covers a silver face made of small circular pieces. Two cogs act like ears, just as Celfon's did, but this robot's eyes are a purplish-blue and less defined. Its chest retains the buttons from its original form; it emits a grunt as it matches Radion in height.

Leo's Equip Spell then activates; a large orange and white machine of pristine quality appears behind Boomboxen. The apparatus starts to spew steam from two black funnels on its back as the four engines within glow bright yellow and rev into life. A central white socket with three orange support pieces around it extends from the engines and connects to Boomboxen's back with a sharp click.

**[ALERT] [OPPONENT'S STRENGTH HAS SHARPLY RISEN]**

The words in my mind don't lie; Boomboxen's frame starts to vibrate with excess energy, almost like such enormous power can't be controlled for long.

"Hold on," Ruka calls out from the sidelines. "I thought that Morphtronic engine could only be equipped to a Level 3 Morphtronic. Isn't Boomboxen Level 4?"

"That would be my fault," I reply before Leo gets the chance to speak. "The Source, if you recall, reduces all Monster Levels on our fields and in our hands by 1. This makes Boomboxen a Level 3 and viable for the Spell's effects."

"That's right," Rua says energetically. "Now that the Engine is equipped, Boomboxen's Attack value becomes double his original Attack! Then, Radion's effect adds 800 more Points!"

I grit my teeth as the words in my mind are only confirmed further; Boomboxen's fists clench together as white energy fills them **(ATK: 2000-2400)**. Radion's aura then powers it up further **(ATK: 2400-3200)**.

"With my monsters powered up, there's nothing that you can do to stop me! I attack Gabriel with Boomboxen!"

"Don't forget about The Source," I try to remind Rua. "You have to pay 400 Life Points for each printed Level your monster has in order to attack with it."

"I can take it!" Rua clutches his chest a second later as my Spell drains his Life Points **(Rua: 4000-2400 LP)**. He then calls out, "Rhythmic Pulse!"

Boomboxen draws its fists back until its arms are splayed out to its sides. Then, it slams them together; the force of the impact creates a shockwave of sound that spreads across Wyldside's floor. The dancers around us are knocked to the floor with exclamations of surprise; Rua's hair flies back despite the attack being emitted by Solid Vision.

"Trap Card, activate!" I call out as I reveal my second Set Card. "Planned Assault! I reveal one monster in my hand, pay Life Points equal to its current Level times 400, and add its original Attack to one monster that I control. I select the Level 5 Tri-Maf Contact, with 2000 Attack Points; due to The Source, this card's current Level is reduced by 1 for Planned Assault's cost!"

Gabriel gains a pair of orange rings around his wrists as a Chinese woman in a blue coat and black pants with short, black hair and light blue tattoos along the pale skin of her arms races onto the field and draws a pistol from a hip holster. The weapon glows with the same orange light as the rings; a line of digital code races from the pistol, passes through my left arm with a feeling of sharp discomfort, and finally trails around Gabriel's body like a coiling serpent** (Samuel: 2000-400 LP) (ATK: 2200-4200)**.

Gabriel's body glows a bright white as his cyborg arm grows to almost five times its previous size; the limb pulses with energy just as muscles would when exerted. He punches Boomboxen's pulse wave with his new strength; the attack bounces back from the impact and hits Boomboxen head-on. The robot looks stunned or weakened as its own attack damages it; the engine equipped to it starts to spark and whine as even more steam is released.

"_Such a simple machine,_" I hear a clipped voice speak softly. "_Primitive technology like that has no value to me. But, since you want it destroyed, Netrunner, I will oblige._"

It takes me several milliseconds to realize that Gabriel spoke those words. I then turn my head away as Gabriel races towards Boomboxen and slams his enlarged limb right through Boomboxen's chest; his hand emerges from the back with a glowing computer chip and the connecting cord from Morphtronic Engine. Both are crushed into pieces a moment later.

Rua shouts in surprise as Boomboxen's frame breaks into five pieces; each piece fades into pixels a second later, just as Morphtronic Engine starts to spark and shake like it's overloading. Luckily, it disappears before it can explode from such an overload.

"_Silly Gabriel,_" a female voice with a thick Chinese accent to my right says as my Trap still pumps energy to the cyborg. "_Always claiming he can do things himself when he actually needs more help than he realizes._" I turn to my right and see Tri-Maf Contact lower her pistol, and draw a cigarette and lighter from a pants pocket; she doesn't seem to have been injured at all from the explosion and she locks eyes with me and smirks after lighting the cigarette and taking a long, slow drag from it.

"_Don't be as headstrong as him, Netrunner,_" she continues. "_Like Rielle before him, he's become temporarily drunk on the power of your cards. Then again, the most powerful things are the most attractive, yes?_"

"_The rich ones have all the money,_" Gabriel says to Contact as he stands upright and flexes his shoulders before walking back onto my field. "_That's what makes them powerful and attractive to the common folk. But, only the foolish challenge the powerful alone._"

Just as Gabriel says this, a blue line of code flows away from his body and onto mine; I feel a cooling tingle emanate from where the line connects to my skin **(Samuel: 400-2400 LP)**.

"What's going on over there?" Rua calls out from his side of the arena. "The Amazing Rua demands to know why your Life Points are increasing!" I then notice the damage inflicted on his own Points through the battle **(Rua: 2400-1400 LP)**.

"Gabriel's effect," I reply after a few seconds. "If he deals the first instance of Battle Damage in a turn, I gain Life Points equal to twice the damage dealt. Damage Distinction! With this, I have gained the advantage in Life Points."

"_That's not all that could be considered an advantage_…"

I stare at Tri-Maf Contact for a moment as she points towards the couple from The Source, or where they used to be. I look at my field and notice that the aforementioned card has been destroyed due to Battle Damage being dealt. How this would be considered an advantage is lost on me; Contact looks away and speaks no further about the issue. Her tone when she spoke, however, leads me to believe that she didn't like that card being on the field.

"The Amazing Rua will find a way around your tricks," Rua tries to confidently say, but ends up sounding like he's about to go into a temper tantrum.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I ask while looking at Rua carefully. "You look upset."

"He always acts like this when he's losing," Ruka says as she brushes a stray hair away from her face. "Rua has never been accepting of being on the losing end of things."

"I've been learning new things," Rua angrily shouts to Ruka. "That combo with Radion and Boomboxen was supposed to win me the game in one turn! I developed it after Mr. Amnesia Man defeated my 'Magna-Lock'combo! If the Netrunner hadn't had that Trap Card, I would have used Boomboxen's Attack Mode effect to attack three times in the same Battle Phase!"

"But, now that that's failed, you're going to start crying again," Ruka mutters as she turns her head away from Rua. Rua growls at this display and clenches his fists as if he's about to punch Rua.

"That's it," I comment with raised hands as Planned Assault's Wires continue to glow."Whatis going on here? Did I ask the wrong question just now? I didn't think it was wrong to check on my opponent's well-being in the middle of a Duel."

Surprisingly, both Rua and Ruka turn away from me, their faces showing deep sadness. The silence that follows makes a lump grow in my throat.

"You didn't say anything wrong," Rua finally says. "It's just that this topic is… sensitive between us."

"This will take some explanation," Ruka then says. "Basically, Rua and I are twins, and our parents both work in important business positions. That's how we can live in the Tops like this.

"Those business jobs require a lot of time outside Neo Domino City, so we don't get to see our parents too often. They arranged for us to be home-schooled when they got these jobs, and it's been like this for several years."

"Do you want your parents back that badly?"I ask while keeping my eyes locked on Ruka's pained expression. "It seems like the two of you have a lot of emotions bottled up inside you."

"Well, it is pretty awesome to not have parents around, sometimes," Rua replies, "but there are some days when we feel out of the loop with our friends who HAVE parents that live with them."

"_Interesting,_" Contact then says with a glint in her eyes as she finishes taking another drag from her cigarette. "_These children have had to become independent very quickly, but they still have__the hearts of children their age._"

I blink as I remember Rally from Satellite; his attitude sounds similar to Rua and Ruka's, even though they live in two very different areas of society. My chest flutters as sympathy to these two flows through me.

"I understand if this is a sensitive topic," I quietly say, "but, sometimes you'll be forced to stand alone against dangers with no one by your side to help you. I believe that it is those moments, above all others, that define who you really are as a person, and what you can accomplish in the world."

Rua and Ruka look at me in confusion, and then understanding as I continue.

"Rua, your Deck is powerful; I can see good strategies from your Morphtronics. However, no one strategy can defeat every possible Deck that you face against; eventually, you'll face a Deck that you can't defeat, and then you'll change your strategy to make it better than before. This change is part of the very essence of Duel Monsters—the drive to create new plans and the confidence to show them to anyone who wishes to test them."

"Hey, Mr. Amnesia Man said something similar, didn't he?! He said that he saw powerful strategies in my Deck too, right?!" Rua asks these questions to Ruka with wide eyes; she nods as her eyes narrow in concentration. I raise an eyebrow as I do not know who they are talking about.

"I'm sure he did," Rua exclaims as he turns back to me with restored confidence. "Your advice is almost like the advice that he gave. You two must know each other, or something; maybe you're both superheroes in disguise!"

I hear Gabriel snort in amusement at Rua's comment; I just smile in appreciation of how strongly Rua seems to think of me.

"My combo play may have failed," Rua says, "but that doesn't mean that I'm out of this Duel! The Amazing Rua Sets the last card in his hand face-down, and ends his turn!"

"Then, it's my turn! During my Draw Phase, I activate Wyldside's ability!"

**[TURN 4: SAMUEL] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"Instead of drawing normally during my Draw Phase, the power of this Field Spell lets me draw any number of cards from my Deck. I must pay 400 Life Points for each draw if I draw more than one card, though; after all, those who don't spend effort looking for what they need won't find it. I choose to draw 4 cards, paying 1600 Life Points!"

My skin turns cold as an orange aura drains what feels like some of my body heat **(Samuel: 2400-800 LP)**. I draw my four cards with shaking fingers, adding them to my hand alongside Contact's card** [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**.

Each of the cards I draw shows something new that I haven't used before. I look at each of them carefully, trying to figure out what I can accomplish with my actions while also trying not to prolong my turn too much. One card quickly catches my eye due to its abilities, but I notice another card that could give me a more powerful monster to attack Rua with. Which option to choose…

"_Don't take too long,_" Contact warns me as she flicks her cigarette onto the dance floor where it is crushed under the feet of several partygoers. "_No one in our business likes waiting._"

I nod to her as I make my decision; this will be risky, but it could pay off in the long run. Rua may survive a turn, but I will have strong field advantage if this works.

"I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Cerberus "Rex" H2 in Attack Mode!"

The air beside Gabriel shimmers as a blue, digitized pitbull emerges onto my field. Its body is made of countless data bytes as it reaches just above my waist in height. Two red lights shine from within its nostrils, and two bright blue eyes glimmer with unknown data. The dog's small ears slant down as it shakes its body clean of an unseen substance **(WATER, Program/Tuner, 1300 ATK/1300 DEF, LVL 3)**.

"Now, Rua, I think it's time I show you what the Netrunner can really do! I Tune my Level 3 Cerberus "Rex" H2 and Level 5 Gabriel Santiago!"

Rex loudly barks as it jumps towards the ceiling and splits into three green rings. Gabriel leaps skywards, as well, his body turning into five white stars. Green energy shines through the rings as I chant a familiar phrase…

"_Haasei suru, saibaa supessu no subete! Ganjou na kessokuno furagmento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Watashitachi ha, Yuutopia Shaado!_"

_(Arise, all of cyberspace! A fragment of unbreakable unity is born! Synchro Summon! Unite us, Utopia Shard!)_

Wyldside's music is drowned out as my Synchro monster's many voices sound their own war cry within their crystalline exterior. The blue-white crystal hovers a few feet above the ground, the vehicles within moving from city to city as countless people work together in each inner city **(ATK: 2800)**.

For the second time during this Duel, Rua stares in awe at my cards; this time, though, he breaks away more quickly and presses a button on his Duel Disk. One of his Set cards flips up as a square grid of green energy surrounds his field.

"Nice monster," he says, "but I won't let you win that easily. My Trap, Morphtronic Bind, makes all your Level 4 or higher monsters unable to attack as long as I control a Morphtronic on my field! Once again, you made a move that accomplished absolutely nothing!"

"Once again, Rua," I counter, "I will remind you that I always have a backup plan. Rex's effect! On the turn it is used for a successful Synchro Summon, I can permanently reduce the Summoned Monster's Attack by 400 to negate and destroy any card that you activate! What's more, I can use this effect as many times as I want during this turn! I'll first use it to negate your Morphtronic Bind!"

A faded image of Rex appears by my side and looks up at me as if awaiting its next command. I point towards Rua's Trap and call out, "Code Crusher!" Rex charges forwards and quickly tears through the card with his claws and teeth; the green screen around Rua breaks apart and flickers away. Rex then vanishes with his victim. Utopia Shard's inhabitants emit a roar of approval even as the crystal loses some of its color **(ATK: 2800-2400)**.

"Battle!" I call. "Utopia Shard attacks Morphtronic Radion! Fragmented Judgement!"

Utopia's frontal form retracts into itself as the same blue ball of energy materializes in front of itself; the crystal turns black as its power is transferred to this attack. I see Rua glance over at his other Set card and hesitate before he presses another button on his Disk.

Rua's second Set card flips up, showing a blue magnet-like robot which is glowing with blue energy with the image of a blue magnet behind it. Radion glows the same color as it emits a new sound in a lower pitch than before.

"Here's my second card," Rua says with a determined expression. "Morphtransition! This negates your monster's attack and changes Radion's Battle Position!"

"Forgotten about Rex, already?I can just reduce Utopia Shard's Attack by 400 again and destroy that card! Code Crusher!"

A bark from behind Rua makes him jump away in surprise; Rex charges over to his second Trap and mauls it in the same way as the first. Radion loses its blue aura, and Utopia's energy weakens even more **(ATK: 2400-2000)**.

Utopia's energy launches a second later as the voices within it shout altogether. The ball turns into a laser beam that rips the floor apart as it approaches Radion. The Morphtronic spins its disk around in front of itself faster than ever to make a shield of energy, but the disk breaks after a few seconds. The wire keeps spinning, wrapping itself around Radion's hand and providing no additional help. The beam engulfs Radion as it screams in pain; luckily, the scream is cut off a few moments later before it grates too heavily on my ears.

Rua shields his face with his arms and Duel Disk just before Utopia's beam strikes him. I hear a loud cry from him as the Battle Damage connects, which makes me start to regret the attack. However, when the beam fades away, the only difference in Rua's appearance is that his face looks quite dirty. The dirt falls off just after I take notice of it, which makes me question how much actual effect the Solid Vision has during a Duel **(Rua: 1400-1200 LP)**.

"I Set one card face-down," I say as I do exactly that. "Turn end**."**

**[ROUND 3] [SAMUEL: 800 LP/RUA: 1200 LP]**

Rua draws silently, his face showing deep concentration as he analyses the one card in his hand. His eyes light up with anger as he sees it, like it isn't what he wants.

**[TURN 5: RUA] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"Dang it!" he shouts out. "I knew I shouldn't have activated Morphtransition while you could use your Tuner Monster's effect; now I've got no surprises left! I thought this card could be something useful for me to come back and win!"

"Don't get too mad about it, Rua," Ruka says before I can offer my own comfort. "It's happened, and you can't go back and change it. The best thing to do now is to keep yourself protected from another attack."

I choose to keep silent as I realize that Ruka pretty much said what I was going to say, myself. Rua nods at his sister and activates the one card in his hand. The picture shows four small, cartoon sheep that look like the sheep on Larry's Stray Lambs, except that there are four of them, and in different colors.

"I activate Scapegoat," Rua says as four puffs of pink smoke appear on his field. "This Spell lets me get four Sheep Tokens in Defense Mode, which will let me hold out against your attacks!"

Four sheep with closed eyes and happy smiles materialize from the smoke puffs; one red, one blue, one orange and one pink **(EARTH, Beast, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"That's all I can do for now," Rua says as he confidently looks at me. "Let's see what you can do against it!"

**[TURN 6: SAMUEL] [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**

"It's good to see that you're confident, Rua," I comment as I draw one card for the turn without paying Life Points as per Wyldside's effect. "However, I'm afraid that I have to end this Duel now. Utopia Shard's ability allows it to inflict Piercing Damage when attacking a weaker monster in Defense Mode. Therefore, since all your current monsters have 0 Defense Points… "

"… I'll lose as soon as you attack." Rua's head falls as he finishes my sentence, but his confidence returns almost instantly as he braces himself for an attack.

"Utopia Shard," I call out to my monster, "let's give Rua a worthy defeat. Attack the blue Scapegoat token; Fragmented Judgement!"

Utopia goes through the same motions as before as its energy is channeled for a second time into an attack. The beam fires along the same path as before; the Sheep token doesn't make a sound before it is destroyed by the beam. Rua is thrown back from the attack's force and lands on his rear end; other than that, he looks unharmed.

**[RUA: 1200-0 LP] [DUEL ENDS]**

Before I can step towards Rua, Ruka runs over to his side as the holograms fade away. I step forward to offer my own condolences, with each step making my head pound against my skull. After several steps, I lose my footing and fall to the floor. I hear the twins cry out in surprise, and then rush towards me.

**[SUBCONCIOUS MEMORY BREACHED] [ACCESSING NEW DATA…]**

* * *

_"_What is it you want to show me, Alpha?_"_

_I see my younger self ask this question to the same humanoid robot from before as we walk by several closed office doors on the same floor of an unknown building. No windows allow me to see how high I am, but my focus is towards Alpha's unchanging expression._

_"_This is the third time you have asked me that question since I called you,"_ the robot speaks in a monotone voice. "_What is it you exactly want to know?_"_

_"_Well, a lot of things, considering you called me without any sort of explanation as to why you wanted me._"_

_"_Your sarcasm will not help you in learning of what I will show you, Epsilon. Besides, we are almost there; it is at the end of this floor._"_

_Saying this, Alpha guides me to one final door made of reinforced metal, different from the wooden office doors that we passed. Alpha rapidly inputs a code onto a virtual keypad by the door, faster than my eyes could follow. A moment later, the door opens silently to a long hallway with large glass windows ranging over a much larger room below._

_Alpha walks into the hallway without pause, which forces me to follow quickly before the door closes automatically. The hallway's windows show several large robots in different stages of production. One with the word 'ARES' stamped above the 'HB' logo from the previous robot that Alpha showed me looks ready to stand up and walk outside with its massive chain gun for a right hand._

_"_Ah,_" Alpha comments as he notices my staring. "_Project Ares is almost ready to be displayed to the public. Haas-Bioroid's profits will surely grow from this unit's mass distribution to security sectors._"_

_"_Isn't that, like, the tenth robot you've been working on? You say your company's profits will increase with every new model you think up._"_

_"_That's because they usually do; one reason Haas-Bioroid is still active is the multi-purpose usage of its androids, prosthetics and robotics. If I brought you to see every single project this company created, you would have to, as the scientists joke, 'bring your bed to your office'._"_

_I laugh at the humor, but Alpha's face doesn't even make a smirk as we reach the end of the hallway. He punches in another sequence in another keypad that's identical to the first one; the door opens the same way that the first one did._

_"_What you need to see is in here,_" Alpha says as I follow him down a closed hallway with no doors or windows. "_This project is known only to those with a sizeable level of power in the company._"_

_"_In other words, you?_" My question is laced with sarcasm as I see my eyes look at Alpha with an amused glint._

_"_You as well, Epsilon,_" the robot responds, apparently ignoring the sarcasm. "_Don't make yourself any weaker than any of your brothers._"_

_Alpha then stops as an older man in a white lab coat and black pants comes out from another connecting hallway; as soon as he sees us, he rushes over to Alpha and draws a virtual clipboard from within his coat. Alpha looks over it briefly before pressing a few buttons and, with a nod to the scientist, beckons me to follow him further. The scientist goes in the same direction that we came from._

_"_Before you ask what that was about,_" Alpha says a few seconds later as he guides me down the hallway that the scientist came out of, "_that was a report on the development of what I am about to show you. The project is, as I expected, ready for us to see._"_

_Alpha and I reach a pair of automatic glass doors with the 'HB' logo stamped onto them at that moment; the doors open for us as we approach them. The room within has several operating tables and liquid canisters, most of them empty. The ones that are occupied have robots that look similar to Alpha in them, but their faces don't seem as alive. My memory self just glances at them briefly without much interest._

_"_Ready Project Wotan for viewing,_" Alpha says to a nearby female scientist; the woman nods and opens up a virtual display screen next to a large dome-like room with a darkened window._

_The room's interior lights up a second later; I gasp along with my memory self as I see an elderly man strapped into a hospital table and wearing a hospital gown; several mechanical attachments are on his head, arms and upper body. A blood bag is connected to his right arm, and several monitors display his vital signs and brainwaves. His head and neck are propped up by several stacked pillows—the only symbol of comfort that I can see in the room._

_The man's skin is as pale as tissue paper under the sharp white light of the room; his left eye is replaced with a shining machine optic, while his right eye opens and notices our presence. He frowns at Alpha as if they are old rivals, before he looks at me; I step back in fear, despite the fact that the man seems unable to move from his current position._

_"_This is our latest project, Epsilon,_" Alpha informs me without shifting his view from the man's form, "_but it, like any other project, requires time to complete. Wotan here is an employee who volunteered to test the next phase of our brain-mapping program. We hope to place his human mind into a digital body, thereby preserving his consciousness for a potentially infinite amount of time._"_

_I keep my gaze on the man as a series of blue lines etched onto his bald scalp glow for a few moments. The man's eye shuts as the heart rate monitor starts to beep rapidly; his face shows an expression of deep pain. However, the pain only lasts for a few seconds before he slumps in his prone position and the monitor resumes its normal pace._

_"_Of course,_" Alpha continues, "_no one said that the process was painless. We are keeping him stable as best as we can as his mind is transferred, but it will take several days yet before it is complete._"_

_"_… I don't like it._"_

_Alpha looks at me as his optics shift focus for a few seconds. His face looks like he's trying to express confusion, but doesn't have the programming to do so._

_"_Whether you like it or not does not matter, Epsilon._"_

_"_Then, why are you showing this to me?_"_

_"_To cement a point in your mind. This human, elderly and fatigued, has come to us with the request that his memories, ideas and deepest thoughts be made permanent within our virtual servers. We hope to use his mind as a defender of our digital archives, as a powerful symbol of protection._"_

_"_But, what if he doesn't want that? He doesn't seem to like what he's going through._"_

_"_We informed the patient of all of the consequences of undertaking this project before he accepted. He fully understands what is happening to him._"_

_"_Isn't that making it worse for him, then? If I were in that situation, I'd want the procedure over and done with as quickly as possible._" My voice starts to rise in anger the more that Alpha seems to dodge my questions._

_"_We cannot afford to be quick, here; not with a procedure this precise. The pain that he is feeling now is nothing compared to the pain Haas-Bioroid will feel if this project fails._"_

_"_Like you'll be affected at all,_" I say with a snort as I turn away from Alpha. "_You're so high up on the corporate ladder that you won't be given any blame!_"_

_"_Great power always brings great pain, Epsilon!_" Alpha's tone changes suddenly as he speaks; it sounds like he's pleading with me to understand his motives. I see my breathing quicken as I continue to look away from Alpha. I feel my heart beat a bit faster in concern for the emotion of my younger self, even though I can't remember how I felt at that time._

_"_I've told you before that a greater power always exists in the world. That's what drives humanity forwards to new levels of discovery. Project Wotan is one such level that we are very close to achieving! With this, we can immortalize human minds into digital beings; think of the possibilities that can emerge from that!_"_

_"_I think you're driving yourself insane,_" I mutter with a choked voice. "_I'm out of here._"_

_With that, I run out of the room, racing through the automatic doors without looking back. Alpha stares at my retreating form with the closest expression to pain that his robotic face can manage._

_Something draws my own vision away from him, though; I look back to the room with Project Wotan, and bite back a gasp when I see him staring back at me with his one good eye. His expression doesn't change, but his glare sharpens to a piercing glint that seems to slice through me._

_"_Wotan…_" I mutter to myself out of growing curiosity and fear as I float over to the domed room. "_Who are you, really? What powers do you hold that Alpha so desperately wants?_"_

_The room starts to dissolve as I touch the glass that separates Wotan from me; tears start to appear in his eyes before he fades away into the darkness…_

* * *

**[SYSTEMS REACTIVATING…]**

I take a deep breath through my nose as I hear the clattering of plates several feet away, along with the flow of running water. My arms rub against a soft surface; I feel several pillows and cushions stacked below and to one side of me.

I open my human eye slowly, wary of any light sources that can blind me. My mechanical eye activates much quicker, the pupil dilating quickly in order to match the amount of light that's currently entering my retina. A few blinks from both eyes accompany a sideways tilt of my head as I realize that I am lying on my back on the curved couch from before.

It looks like I'm in the living room with Rua and Ruka in the connected kitchen, washing dishes. Rua has removed his Duel Disk from his arm.

I sit up carefully, my Duel Disk still attached to my arm with the Deck still inside; a sharp rumble in my intestines reminds me of my previous Duel with Rua—a Duel that, thankfully, I won. But, was the victory worth it?

I pause as I recall my Duels back in Satellite; most of those Duels had me gain victory, or significant advantage, through moments of having the right card for the right situation. This time, it had been a mistake from my opponent that had cost him the Duel. Was this important in judging how much I actually won?

**[CONFUSION DETECTED IN VICTORY] [ANALYSIS: OPPONENT MADE ERROR IN APPLICABLE TIMING OF CARD ACTIVATION] [POSSIBLE CAUSE OF ERROR: STRESS RELATED TO DESIRE OF VICTORY]**

'_But, he understood how he messed up before the Duel ended,_' I think to myself. '_So, he's learned from his mistakes for the next Duel._'

**[DISAGREEMENT WITH CURRENT THOUGHT PATTERN] [DECISION NOT ABSOLUTE] [REASON: SEPARATE THOUGHT PROCESS FOR OPPONENT THAN USER] [OPPONENT MAY REQUIRE EXTRA TIME TO FIGURE OUT OPTIMAL EXECUTION OF STRATEGIES]**

I frown as I feel the words in my mind express their disagreement to what I just thought. They never did that before; was this something that the Collective refused to inform me about?

The clatter of dishes stops suddenly; I look up and catch Rua awkwardly staring at me while trying to continue his task. He jumps when he sees my returned stare, which causes the dish in his hands to fall to the floor and shatter.

"Rua!" Ruka shouts as she jumps aside from the plate's pieces. "Watch it! What's with you?! You've been like this all evening!"

She then notices my presence and almost drops the dish that she holds, as well. This makes me question how intimidating I appear to be to these kids. This fear could also be from the ending result of the Duel that Rua and I had; I can't recall what happened immediately after Rua's last attack due to that memory being unlocked.

"I'll get the broom," Rua quickly says before dashing past me and into the supply closet from before. Rumbles are heard from within before Rua emerges with a broom that's twice his height and a tray. He handles the objects carefully as he runs back to the broken dish and sweeps it up.

"Are you alright?" Ruka asks me as she places the dish that she holds onto a drying rack. "You had us worried when you collapsed after the Duel ended."

"Sorry," I reply without trying to give anything away, "I tend to… overexert myself when I Duel. Sometimes, I get too caught up in the action."

"How are you feeling now?" She walks over to the couch and table as I stretch out my arms to release some tension.

"Better, actually, now that I've had some time to rest. Why? How long has it been?" I look out beyond the closed patio doors as I ask this question to see Neo Domino City's night skyline.

"About two hours," Ruka responds as she sits on the opposite end of the table from me. My suitcase is still on the table, the other two Trial Decks still inside and unopened.

As I take the first Trial Deck out of my Duel Disk and place it back into the blue Deck box, another rumble from my stomach makes me wince, but in a different way.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruka exclaims as her eyes widen. "You haven't eaten dinner yet!"

I blink for a few seconds before I realize that she's right; the Duel, and the subsequent return of my memories, left me with no time to eat. A blush comes to my cheeks as I realize how embarrassing this must be.

"Stay right there!" Ruka quickly says as she stands back up and races to the kitchen. "I'll get you something!" She's at the kitchen cupboards before I can start to stop her, her movements erratic and quick as she starts to make what looks like a sandwich.

Rua comes into the living room at that moment; apparently, he left the room to dispose of the broken plate pieces when I wasn't looking. He pauses as he sees her sister's frantic activity.

"Oh… We should have gotten some food for you earlier. Oops." Rua awkwardly chuckles as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's all right," I casually reply as Ruka brings a diagonally ham and cheese sandwich on white bread on a small white plate to the table. I thank her and take one half of the meal; I eat it slowly, not wanting to get sick from indigestion.

Rua places the broom and tray back into the closet as Ruka sits back down by the table. She looks at my blue Deck box with a curious expression, her gaze centering on it despite her attempts not to be caught staring. Her hand reaches out cautiously, like a moth drawn to a bright flame but knowing that it will get burned if it touches what it enjoys.

"You can look through my Deck, if you want," I say after I swallow the chunk of sandwich in my mouth. Ruka's hand darts back to her side; a deep blush comes to her cheeks as she realizes that she's been caught in the act. I give her a causal smile to try and calm her down; her blush fades after several awkward, silent seconds pass.

She then clutches the Deck box in her hands; that sixth sense from my previous Duels makes me watch her movements carefully.

What I see makes me surprised; as soon as Ruka's fingers cradle the box and Deck within, she shivers and blushes with the same intensity as before. Her mouth opens in the tiniest of gasps as her eyes shut with tremendous force. Her hands are barely able to hold the Deck after a few seconds; she only just manages to drop it back onto the table.

Her labored breathing makes me look at the box in worry; I don't see any auras or dark presences on it, but concern makes me question just what it had done to Ruka just now. It takes what feels like several minutes for Ruka's eyes to open again.

"I… I…" she whispers in awe. "I didn't expect your Deck to have such… spirit."

"Spirit?" My tone instantly sharpens as my previous conversations with my old Deck's monsters—and this new Deck's ones—come to mind. "What do you mean?"

"She's talking about the Duel Spirits in your cards," Rua says from behind the couch. I almost jump out of my skin at his voice; I hadn't even heard him walk up here! Granted, Ruka's reaction to my Deck was pretty distracting. I turn back to Ruka to see her staring at the ground, her pigtails hanging in front of her face.

"Ruka's always been like this," Rua continues as he walks around to my side of the couch. "She can talk to the cards, or so she calls it, and speak with the monsters inside them. I think its all hogwash, of course; what Pro Duelist would talk to his Deck like they were real creatures? But, she always trusts what a Duelist's cards have to say about them; she said Mr. Amnesia Man's Deck showed him as being a good, but sad person, or some baloney like that."

"Well, then," I say while turning back to Ruka, "what does that Deck say about me?" Rua starts to say something, but I cut him off with a raised hand.

"They say that you've faced challenges too great for any human to stand… and that you have even more challenges ahead. They say they'll fight for you, no matter what you do. They've even… even…"

Ruka chokes up and, suddenly, covers her eyes with her hands as her body shakes from her sobs. Rua leaps to her side in a flash and wraps her in a deep hug. Words stick to my throat, emotions overwhelming me from the care being shown here.

I look back at the Deck box; my heart rages with anger against the cards within, wondering how they could cause so much harm to a little girl like Ruka.

**[NOTIFICATION: DUEL MONSTERS CARDS DO NOT CONTAIN SPIRITUAL PRESENCES] [RECOMMENDATION: AVOID GROUPS OR PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE DUEL MONSTERS SPIRITS EXIST]**

I force the words in my mind back with a swift bite to my inner cheek; the pain keeps me from losing my cool and ruining the warmth that the twins are showing.

"Forget that I asked the question, Ruka," I manage to say without crying, myself. "It isn't important."

But, Rua is pushed away as Ruka stops sobbing and looks directly at me with an expression of deep pain as her mouth opens. She then cries out a phrase that makes every part of my body freeze in surprise and confusion…

"… They've even died for you!"

* * *

**Finally! We're done! The chapter has been posted! (Fires huge ball of flame out of cave)**

**Now, as usual, please read, review and comment as you wish. Again, I apologize for the delay in posting.**

**Now, I've got to plan the next chapter; let's hope this next one doesn't take as long to post.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	18. C18: Loyalty Tested, Traitor Revealed!

**Welcome back, everyone! Here is the next chapter of the story!**

**Before we get too far, I want to address the recent reviews and answer the questions therein. Some of the readers may be reading the story's plot incorrectly at the time of this chapter's posting, so I want to correct any errors. With that said, let's get started.**

_Guest #1: Concerning your idea that the Collective made Samuel kill the twins, that is not what I wanted you to see at all. This chapter will (hopefully) explain the truth further. Seriously, I don't want people to get confused like this!_

_Guest #2: Concerning your theory from the past few chapters (that is, the one that the Collective experimenting with Samuel long before the current story), I cannot reveal the theory to you now to confirm your suspicions. Maybe this chapter will offer some explanation (hopefully)._

**With that done, I don't have too much more to say, except please keep enjoying the story. We are getting close to the Fortune Cup, but there are still some ends I'd like to tie up before that begins.**

**Now, for the disclaimer: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"They've even died for you!"

Ruka's words echo in my mind as I stare at the darkened ceiling of the penthouse living room. The twins had said that I could sleep on their couch for the night, and they even gave me some spare blankets so that I won't get a chill as I sleep. My suitcase lies open between the couch and the table, my Duel Disk and Trial Decks inside and prepared for the next opponent.

Actually, Rua had done the preparation for the blankets; Ruka had quickly gone to her room after her revelation about my Deck's apparent spirit. She only came out to briefly wish me good night, and that was after Rua had set everything up. I had washed my own dishes, not wanting to leave things lying around when they seemed busy, themselves.

Rua's preparation has proven to be effective, as it is now a few hours after dark, or so my internal clock tells me because I haven't been able to fall asleep at this point. My thoughts are too energized and unfocused for me to fall asleep, and the Collective's implants in my brain haven't powered down or turned off yet.

I release a heavy breath through my nostrils as I close my eyes and try to sleep for the umpteenth time. I slow my breathing and try to calm my thoughts, focusing on the calm moments that I've had so far instead of the frantic ones. Unfortunately, there isn't enough calm to balance out the frantic; all the Duels that I've been in fuse together to create a massive cloud of fervor and energy over my mind.

After several minutes with my eyes closed and sleep not coming to me, I grunt and jerk up into a sitting position. My eyes see stars as blood flows rapidly downwards from my head. I clutch my head with a hand and give it a few hard shakes; my fatigue makes each shake feel like I'm floating underwater.

The clearing of a throat by the living room table makes me quickly turn. My jaw drops as I see Tri-Maf Contact standing on the table's opposite side. Her concerned expression towards my reaction makes my heartbeat relax slightly before it picks up again as I start to question why she is here.

"_Before you start asking questions,_" she says to me, "_I'm here on behalf of the rest of the Deck that you used earlier today. Gabriel wanted to do this, but he was overruled by the rest of us because of his… wild personality._"

"I don't think he's that wild," I whisper back with slow confusion as to how this was happening, but not really caring for some reason. "He seemed to be the most energetic of you guys in that Duel. That probably comes from the fact that he's been used in Duels beforehand." I glance around me as I say this, my vision quickly sharpening as I wake up a bit more.

"_He did mention a brief appearance in some sewer pipeline,_" Contact says with a short nod. "_But, that's not the point. The point here is… well, I don't exactly know what to call it. Basically, we've been noticing your increased stress ever since the young Ruka, I think her name was, mentioned that we had__'died for you'__as a Deck._"

"Then, you know what all that was about?" My eyes narrow as my concentration focuses on what Contact will say next. My hope drops away as Contact looks away from my focused gaze.

"_We don't. We had assumed that you knew and were stressed because of that knowledge. The fact that you don't know makes this situation worse for both of us._" Contact's voice is low and emotionless, a stark contrast to my now-rapidly beating heart and glare.

"What do you mean you don't know?" My voice rises as I stand up slowly to avoid falling back onto the sofa. "You guys are Duel Monster Spirits, aren't you? Did you say something to Ruka that you can't tell me?"

"_We are not mere spirits; we consider ourselves as human as anyone that you have Dueled against—perhaps even more so,_" Contact replies with some anger in her voice. "_This has become especially apparent against the wild menagerie of… creatures that you have faced in Duels so far. None of them had the same… presence as we do on the Dueling field, especially the cards you apparently used before us, or so Gabriel says._"

"We'll discuss that later," I say in annoyance, placing a hand to my forehead as a wave of sleep tries to push me back down. "What do you need from me now?"

"_We do not_ need_anything from you at this moment,_" Contact says as her eyes focus onto mine. "_But, we understand that you are at conflict with the existence of us in a previous life. None of us can recall any memories of a past life, but we still feel__a purpose__as a Deck for you to wield._

"_Rielle was the first of us to notice the connection, so she was the first to speak to you; she is a psychic, after all. Now, the rest of us are starting to figure out how to communicate with you in the midst of a Duel. You've seen our efforts so far, and we won't be the only Deck that you use that will try to do this._"

"Why do you all want to speak with me if you can't give me any important information? It sounds like you just want some kind of privilege or personal gain by talking to me."

"_It's not like that!_" Contact snarls at me before she returns to her previous expression while clearing her throat. "_We are also confused as to why Ruka sensed something about us that we don't remember. When she touched us, proverbially speaking, we felt quite violated; even with the brief contact that we had, it felt like she was reaching into our brains and pulling out whatever she could touch. Please understand, we are desperate to learn anything that we can, just like you are now._"

**[APPARATION IS NOT GIVING INFORMATION WORTHY OF FURTHER STUDY] [RECOMMENDATION: SILENCE CURRENT CONVERSATION AND AVOID FURTHER INCIDENTS OF SIMILAR NATURE]**

The words in my mind pop in at that moment like a warning buzzer; I ignore them with a bite to my cheek as I analyze what Contact is trying to tell me. If my Deck's cards are trying to communicate with me, then they probably want to establish some sort of connection, or bond. But, Rielle had said back in Satellite that I had to give them my own peace in exchange for their power. Are these increased levels of conversation being brought on my wild emotions, or by some other power kept by the Collective?

"_You aren't very good at hiding your inner thoughts, you know._" Contact's words bring me back from my inner debate; I feel my cheeks start to get hot from embarrassment.

"_Listen, I won't keep you any longer,_" Contact continues as she walks over to me and sits down on the couch. "_I know that you need your sleep more than we do, especially with this stress hanging over you. I'll try to speak with Gabriel and the others, if possible, but I can't promise that it will bring any change to our current mindset._"

"Do what you can," I respond as I sit down as well and force my eyes to remain open until Contact leaves. "I'll try to speak with the Superiors, or another Collective member, about their judgement of Duel Monsters Spirits. I've got some thought on the matter, but other opinions wouldn't hurt."

Contact sighs heavily before she stands back up and stretches her arms. I feel a strange compulsion to touch her skin, to make sure that she is real and not just some figment of my imagination. My common sense keeps my hands locked, though; real or not, my gut instincts say not to force oneself upon a woman without her agreement.

"_I'll be off, then._" Contact turns to face me as she says this, her eyes staring into space while her mouth shows a slight smile. "_This was a good talk._"

With that, her form completely disappears; there's no residue or aftermath of whatever spell, ability or power she uses to teleport herself. A second later, I fall back onto the couch as sleep finally claims dominance over me.

* * *

The feeling of something pressing into my arm makes me fidget in place. I open my eyes slowly and look at the affected limb. I catch Rua in light blue pajamas and with his hair down in the act of poking my arm with his finger. He does it again before he sees that I am, in fact, awake. As soon as he does, he takes a few steps back as if to say that he didn't do what I thought he did.

"Hey there, Netrunner," he says with an overly-happy grin on his face. "Glad to see you're up! Want to Duel sometime today? I'm itching for another match, and the morning's almost halfway over!"

I remain silent as I sit upright on the couch and rub the sleep out of my eyes. My clothes start to itch; probably due to the fact that I've been wearing them in less-than-perfect sleeping locations, and have probably tarnished them since I got them, wheneverthat was. For some reason, the exact memory of where I got these clothes can't be found when I try to access it.

"Your energy is amazing, Rua," I comment as I start to fully wake up and glance at the clock that reads 9:30 A.M. "What time did you get up at?"

"7:20, but that was because Ruka got up early and couldn't fall back asleep until just now."

"Is she alright?" I quickly glance over at the kitchen, but Ruka isn't there, or anywhere else that I can see. "She did leave quite suddenly last night."

Rua's expression darkens slightly as he tries to keep a happy expression about the situation; he fails pretty quickly and makes a face that looks almost diabolical in its smile instead of reassuring.

"She should be fine with a few hours of rest; I can easily say that we've both had to deal with tough situations before."

"Those situations being your parent's absence, right?" I ask this question carefully, tasting each word in my mouth before I say it.

"Well, that's not the only situation… but it is one of the worst ones we've had to deal with. Hey, let me show you something that can solve our problems and make me a Dueling legend."

Rua races over to a small set of shelves beside a large television screen that's mounted on a wall behind the couch. I blink in confusion as I don't recall ever noticing these shelves before. A large collection of figures and models are stacked in a somewhat chaotic fashion, with a poster behind them showing the man from the poster that the Superiors had shown me before—Jack Atlas, King of Riding Duels. My gut tells that me this is some kind of shrine to the King's skills.

Rua removes a large card from a sealed white envelope with the same lining that rests on the shrine. He brings the card over to me and holds it carefully in his hands.

"This is an invitation to the Fortune Cup," he says as he shows it to me. "It was given to Ruka yesterday morning. You've heard of it, right? It's the biggest tournament Neo Domino has ever had, and I'm gonna be in it!"

"I've heard about it," I reply as I look at the invitation, noticing the gold lining and fancy lettering. "However, it looks like Ruka is going to Duel, not you, or so the invitation says."

"Ruka says that she's too scared to Duel on stage," Rua replies as he quickly snatches the invitation back into his hands. "So, I'm going to Duel in her place and win it! We're twins, so no one will be able tell the difference!"

I stare blankly at Rua as I start to imagine the many ways that this plan could go wrong for both of them.

**[IMAGINATION NOT REQUIRED FOR EXPLANATION] [RECOMMENDATION: AVOID CURRENT PLAN AND FIND BETTER ONE, IF POSSIBLE]**

I acknowledge the words in my mind as they agree with my own thoughts, an awkward silence hanging over Rua's enthusiastic statement.

"That's not going to work," I finally say with concern. "For one, you two are different genders, which can be especially noticeable at your age."

"I'll wear some of Ruka's makeup! That's easy enough to do! Besides, the crowd will be too focused on the Duel itself and my amazing skills to question who I am!"

"Alright, what about your voices? They're different enough for someone to tell you two apart."

"No one outside of our close friends has heard us talk a lot, or even seen us together. You and Mr. Amnesia Man are the first outsiders that we've let in for a long while." I blink once at the name 'Mr. Amnesia Man' before I continue.

"What about your Decks? Do you know if you have to register your Deck's contents before a tournament Duel? What if someone you know in the crowd knows your Deck and accuses you in the midst of a Duel of not being Ruka?"

"No one in Neo Domino does that! We don't just accuse people based on how they look!" Rua's expression becomes shocked as he says this; I seem to have forgotten that I'm talking to a child who's grown up on the richest side of the city. The circumstances here are very different than in Satellite.

"Fine," I concede with raised hands. "If you want to publicly embarrass yourself and your friends by doing this, don't come crying to me if it fails."

"What's that supposed to mean?! I've already told you, I'm not a kid!"

"Just forget it, alright? I'm going to see how Ruka's doing."

Rua mutters a, "Hmmph!" before he takes the invitation back to the shelves. I ignore his angry expression as I move over to a door to the left of the one that I saw Rua get his Duel Disk out of.

To my surprise, the door opens before I get to it. Ruka steps out in pink pajamas, her hair down as well as she rubs her eyes. I step back quickly, startling Ruka into looking at me. I turn my head away quickly, not wanting to cause further harm with my presence.

"G-good morning, Ruka," I mutter with a brief glance back at her. She looks away before nodding at me, her cheeks visibly brighter than usual. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she says slowly as she looks away from me. "I just had a bit of trouble sleeping last night, so I took some extra time in bed."

"That's understandable," I comment with a short nod. "But, if your lack of sleep came from what my Deck showed you last night…"

"No, no," Ruka quickly replies while she firmly shakes her head, her hair waving in front of her face. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting your cards to have so much emotion behind them."

"They have been through a lot," I say absentmindedly while looking back at my open suitcase. I turn back to Ruka, only to see her halfway to the kitchen area.

"Oh, one other thing," I say as I walk up to her. "Rua showed me an invitation to the Fortune Cup that, apparently, you will be using to Duel."

"He's taking my place," Ruka replies as we both walk into the kitchen area. "He's probably already told you the reasons for it, but I guess you doubted him when he said it."

"I did doubt that his plans to impersonate you would work," I say carefully, "but I won't get in the way of your emotional concerns. If you feel that you can't Duel with a crowd watching you, I won't complain."

Ruka looks at me in confusion for a few seconds before she starts to collect bowls from a kitchen cupboard, not responding to me. I go back to the couch and take out my Duel Disk from its confines. Sitting down again while looking at the Disk's exterior, I don't see any of the buttons flashing like when a message or update was sent. Has nothing important really happened while I was asleep?

I glance at my Trial Decks as I place my Disk back; maybe I'm looking in the wrong place for information. Contact had said that she would try to get a plan together with the other cards, but she wasn't too optimistic on there being a change in their attitude. Should I try to speak with her again, or try to contact one of the other Decks? Maybe Rielle is in one of them; she had been the first to speak to me, so she would be the best source of information.

Then again, the ghostly image that I saw back at the Collective's main base looked like Rielle, and it had been there when I had accepted the Superior's demands.

"Hey, Netrunner," I hear Rua call out from the kitchen. "You want breakfast, or are you too busy contemplating how I'll beat everyone at the Fortune Cup with my awesome disguise plan?"

I chuckle softly as I feel my questions fade away with a wave of amusement. I get up and head over to the dining room table, a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk placed at an open seat next to where Rua sits. The twins have similar bowls and have already begun to eat.

"Thanks for this," I comment before I begin to eat the provided cereal. "I really appreciate it."

"We did say that we would feed you while you were here," Ruka says after swallowing her current mouthful while sitting across from Rua. "I intend to keep that promise."

"Besides," Rua cuts in with a smirk and a half-filled mouth, "someone with your reputation needs to keep their strength up, especially with the Fortune Cup happening tomorrow!"

"Thanks for the fact," I say while smiling back at Rua. "I'll keep it in mind."

I resume eating afterwards, the twins concentrating on their own meals rather than conversation. I take each bite of food slowly, my brain concentrating on what possible scenarios and opponents I could be facing today, with little more than a day left before the Fortune Cup begins.

**[REMINDER: YOU DO NOT CURRENTLY HAVE A FORTUNE CUP INVITATION] [POSSIBLE SOLUTION: ENACT OBJECTIVE 1-A]**

'_No,_' I counter the words in my mind as I chew hard on my current mouthful of processed grains. '_I won't ruin their chances to pursue something that they both like to do just to complete my own goals. That's selfish and not how I want to appear to the public eye._'

**[OBJECTION] [THIS RESIDENCE'S CURRENT OWNERS ARE CHILDREN] [STATEMENTS MADE BY CHILDREN ARE NOT EASILY BELIEVED BY ADULT HUMANS]**

'_Someone would believe them if I outright stole their invitation,'_ I reply as I stare at the ceiling in concentration. '_Besides, they're pretty damn wealthy to afford a place like this, especially with their parents not around almost all the time._'

"Uh… What are you looking at?"

This comes from Rua as I notice he and Ruka staring at me in confusion; I must look pretty strange by intensely focusing on their ceiling while eating cereal from a bowl. With no food in my mouth, I clear my throat and place the spoon by the bowl.

"I'm just thinking about the Fortune Cup," I honestly reply as I clasp my hands under my chin while looking at a random spot on the table's exterior. "I've only heard about it recently, but it seems like a huge event, especially if they allow Duelists your age to compete against adults."

"Hey," Rua angrily shouts as he jumps up from his seat and almost knocks his bowl over. "Are you insulting my age again?!"

"No, Rua," I calmly reply while my eyes turn to face him, the mechanical one shifting slightly in the socket to do so. "I'm simply stating something that I've noticed. Don't take everything said to you as an insult; it's not good for keeping conversations."

"Then, what were you thinking about for the Fortune Cup?" Ruka asks this as Rua slumps back into his chair; his expression looks deflated, like he had prepared a rant and I blew his chance to speak it.

"Honestly? I was thinking of joining."

"You'll be in the Fortune Cup, too?!" Rua leaps out of his seat for the second time in the past several seconds, this time with glee in his voice. "Awesome! That means we can have a rematch!"

"Unfortunately," I say before Rua can continue, "I don't have an invitation like you do, Ruka. Only the people with invitations are allowed into the tournament."

Rua groans as he slumps down into his seat with a defeated look. Regret punches me in the gut as I see the boy's face; maybe I should have phrased those words better so that they didn't sound so harsh. Oh, well. They've been said now; there's nothing I can do to change them.

"The worst part is," I continue after taking a small breath, "I don't know how to get one of these invitations. I mean, I have a couple of ideas, but none of them have a high chance of working out."

The twins remain silent, but the way that they stare at me says that they want to know exactly what plans I had made.

**[WARNING] [REVEALING FULL DETAILS OF PLAN WILL REQUIRE REVEALING PERSONAL INFORMATION] [RECOMMENDATION: AVOID TELLING PERSONAL INFORMATION TO UNTRUSTWORTHY INDIVIDUALS]**

"… I think I can trust you enough with this," I say with slowness, tasting each word before I let it out. The twins blink in confusion before I take my spoon back in my hands. "But… let's finish breakfast first; I think that this will be better understood when we're not wanting to do anything else."

The twins silently nod, and all three of us continue to eat…

* * *

A few minutes later, the dishes that we used are washed and placed on the drying rack. Rua and Ruka sit on the couch at my request, my suitcase and the small table are moved to the side to grant me room to stand in front of them.

"Now," I begin with a deep breath to keep my tension down, "let me start by saying that 'The Netrunner' isn't my actual name. It's a title I've gotten used to being called by. My real name, as far as I can recall, is Samuel."

"That doesn't sound so awesome," I hear Rua mutter in discontent. Ruka shoots him a glare before I can; she must have heard that line before about another person.

"Awesome or not, Rua," I quickly say to occupy his full attention, "it's the best that I can remember. I say that because I have amnesia."

Rua's eyes widen as he hears this, but he shuts his mouth when he sees Ruka's continued glare. I remember that Rua had mentioned a 'Mr. Amnesia Man' that had been here before me; perhaps he also suffered amnesia, but had recovered.

"What I can tell you is that I don't remember much of anything beyond several days ago; it feels like a week or more to me, but I haven't kept track of individual days as they went by. I woke up with this Duel Disk, a different set of clothes, and a single Deck instead of the three that I currently have."

"Why did you make the change, then?" Ruka asks this with a curious glance at my still-open suitcase and its contents.

"Well, soon after I began to make myself known in Neo Domino City, I came into contact with some individuals in the city's underworld. From what I can tell, they have extensive technological expertise, since they were the ones who gave me this cybernetic eye after my Duel against the Black Rose."

"So you DID fight against her!" Ruka says quietly as her eyes widen in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you about that, sis?" Rua chastises. "You just didn't listen because you didn't believe me! Well, now you've got proof!"

"Moving on," I growl through clenched teeth before the twins could get into an argument. "These individuals want me to represent them in the Fortune Cup and show the world their beliefs. As they literally saved my life, I feel that I owe this to them."

"So, these individuals didn't give you an invitation when they saved your life?" Ruka asks this with a raised eyebrow.

**[PERSONAL INFORMATION BEING REVEALED] [PRIORITY ALERT: DO NOT INFORM UNTRUSTWORTHY ACQUAINTANCES ABOUT THE COLLECTIVE]**

"I didn't get one, Ruka," I answer while keeping the words in my mind from interrupting my train of thought. "However, they gave me these three Trial Decks in order to practice for the Fortune Cup. Their hopes, from what they told me, are that I'll get an invitation one way or another."

"But, the Fortune Cup starts tomorrow," Rua says while placing a hand under his chin in thought. "How will you get an invitation when they've already been sent out?"

"Well, one possible option was to steal Ruka's –"

"WHAT?!" Both twins shout this in anger before I can finish my sentence.

"But," I quickly continue with raised hands. "But, I am choosing not to do that. I trust you both to take care of yourselves in stressful situations. Don't jump to conclusions; I'm not that kind of person!"

The twins look at one another, and then back at me, and then back at each other. They then begin to whisper to one another while leaning closer together. Nervousness runs up and down my back as the seconds pass by with their whispers; I can't clearly hear what they are saying. They eventually turn back to me, equally angry expressions on their faces.

"… We believe you," Ruka slowly says. "But, we're still upset that you didn't tell us your full reason when we first met. You could have also mentioned your intentions when Rua dueled you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you my true goals," I reply with as much smoothness as I can put into my voice. "But, I've learned the hard way that it takes more than one encounter to properly judge a person." Ruka and Rua look at each other again before turning back to me, their expressions unchanging.

"Now," I say with a short clap of my hands. "I think I shouldn't stay here much longer. If you don't mind, I'd like to use your shower to wash up, and then I'll leave. I know I've overstayed my welcome, and I need to find other opponents to practice against before the Fortune Cup begins tomorrow."

I go to my suitcase and close it after making sure that all its contents are secured. Ruka and Rua remain silent as Ruka walks me over to a guest bathroom on the far end of the living room. The bathroom is lit with a simple light, and it has a toilet, sink, and glass shower stall with blue towels hanging nearby on a rack. I look around the floor as I step inside and see soap and shampoo bottles placed inside the stall. I turn back to Ruka just as she closes the door; I lock it by pressing a small button on the inner knob.

_'Now, I have some privacy to think about things. Hopefully, the Collective's implants won't be affected by water.'_

**[IMPLANTS ARE UNAFFECTED BY SIMPLISTIC HOUSEHOLD APPLIANCES] [DO NOT WORRY]**

Huh… It sounds like the words in my mind are becoming more human-like instead of purely robotic in their wording. Maybe that's a good sign of what's to come…

* * *

After several minutes, I step out of the bathroom, fully clothed and washed up. As the words in my head had said, my eye was unaffected by the water. I feel cleaner in body and mind, like the water washed away my emotional problems along with the dirt on my skin.

The twins are by the television screen, apparently speaking with someone. The screen is activated and shows the face of a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes and large rectangular-framed glasses wearing a white collared shirt with a red bow tie. The twins turn around as they hear the bathroom door opening and notice me exiting.

I move to the side of the room despite the fact that the screen's vision probably doesn't extend too far into the room. Ruka quickly turns back to the screen and rapidly starts to talk to the boy onscreen, Rua following suit a second later to prevent the boy from figuring out that something went wrong. A few seconds later, I hear goodbyes being sent from both sides of the screen before the device is turned off.

"Who was that?" I ask as I walk over to the twins. "Was it someone who can help me practice?"

"He's Tenpei Hayano, one of our close friends," Rua answers. "He was also the other boy that you saved from the Black Rose Witch when she attacked in the Daimon Area."

"Did he have any information that could be useful for me; potential opponents, perhaps?"

"No, he didn't," Ruka says while looking back at the screen. "He was more worried about Rua's own health; he was apparently fine, himself."

"That's all right," I say with a sigh as I stretch my arms to release some tension. "I have a couple of leads to go on, anyway. It's just that the more chances that I have to practice before tomorrow, the better off I'll be. I can also speak with the woman who was with me on the elevator where I met you two for further information; she works with the same people that healed me after that Duel."

With those words, I walk over to my suitcase, reopen it, take my deactivated Duel Disk out and attach it to my left arm, close the suitcase again and raise it upright, extending the handle into my grip. I quickly pat my pockets to see if, by some circumstance, I had left something behind. Finding nothing missing that should have been there, I walk over to the door and open it, the twins not far behind.

The elevator is to the right; I step over there and press the 'DOWN' button. As the seconds pass before the elevator comes up, I mull in my head about what I'm going to say to Andromeda. The twins give a final wave and a, "Good luck!" before they head back inside their house. Because of my concentration on their leaving, it takes me a couple of seconds to notice a red flashing light on my Disk's center display.

I press the button without a moment's hesitation; the twins look on as a message digitally appears before me. The sender is unidentified, but the tone of the message sounds familiar…

_'Netrunner,_

_'It has taken me a considerable amount of time to contact you again, as well as gaining the full story as to why I lost contact with you to begin with. Allow me to ask what futile hope you were trying to accomplish in challenging the Black Rose Witch to a Duel, especially in a more shady area of Neo Domino City where the innocent and pure are more vulnerable._

_'You had me worried when your Duel Disk went offline almost seventy-two hours ago. Luckily, your recent Duels have let me know that you are still alive; it would have been very unfortunate if you had died before arriving in Neo Domino._

_'I know that you still have questions, but let me first give you an important message; whatever you may have heard about threats to Neo Domino City is completely false. Anyone who says they will bring change is not to be trusted, whether they use peace or violence for their cause._

_'If you wish to learn the truth about your memories, as I have said I would help you with from the beginning, I implore you to sign up for the upcoming Fortune Cup tournament. Use whatever methods you need to enter, but do your best not to get caught by authorities. Then again, you have been able to evade Sector Security in the past, so this shouldn't be difficult for you._

_'Returning to the main point, there are three factions currently operating in Neo Domino that seek to change the city as they see fit; each of them is equally dangerous and equally powerful, but they operate in different ways. Make sure that you do NOT interact with any of them given the chance._

_'I will describe each of them to you briefly; reports on these group's movements are sketchy at best, but the information that I have compiled is genuine proof that they are not to be trusted with the safety of Neo Domino._

'_The most active of these groups in recent years has been the Arcadia Movement. They have switched their main base to Neo Domino for currently unknown reasons. On paper, they are a sanctuary for Duelists with uncontrollable metaphysical abilities or powers that usually develop around adolescent age. In layman's terms, they help teenagers who claim to be 'Psychic Duelists'. Their leader, Divine, and their top Duelist, Ms. Aki __Izayoi__, have such powers; Divine is incredibly manipulative, while Aki is incredibly destructive._

'_As further warning, reports have been gathered over several separate incidents about Divine brainwashing Duelists to serve him, whether they want to or not. Avoid this faction at all costs unless you face their members in the tournament, especially Divine and Aki; they are relentless in tracking down Psychic Duelists to further their ranks, and will kill anyone who fails their __tests.'_

I blink after I read this section, the name 'Aki Izayoi' striking a chord inside me. I had called the Black Rose Witch 'Aki' during my Duel with her, and that memory of a girl named Aki at that Academy could be a connecting factor to her reaction towards me. But, if the Black Rose Witch is the most powerful Psychic Duelist that the Arcadia Movement has, then how can she know me personally?

**[PERSONAL MEMORIES ARE NOT PART OF YOUR CURRENT MISSION] [AVOID CONTACT WITH ARCADIA MOVEMENT REGARDLESS OF INDIVIDUAL FEELINGS]**

I shudder as the words in my mind remind me of what the Superiors had said. Recovering myself quickly, I read on…

_'The group based in Neo Domino for the longest time is the Order of Yliaster. They are rumored to be a group of secretive government officials and top-ranking Duelists working together to summon some sort of deity as part of an ancient ritual that will, so they believe, save the world. What this deity is, or what its purpose is, is not known. Yliaster has been very secretive with their actions, moving much slower than the Arcadia Movement to avoid detection. However, they are still a threat, since most of their members have political or social power at their disposal to manipulate the masses._

_'Another warning: it is rumored that their leader is Rex Godwin, Head Director of Neo Domino City. If this rumor is true, you MUST watch your back at all times during the Fortune Cup, as it is sponsored by Godwin and the King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlas.'_

A huge lump grows in my throat as I read this description. If this is true, then the Order of Yliaster may have organized the Fortune Cup to begin with! Who knows how many of their Duelists have infiltrated the competition? Anyone I Duel could be an enemy!

**[CONCERN OVER TOURNAMENT PARTICIPANTS IS COUNTER-PRODUCTIVE] [RESTATING PRIORITY: YOU MUST ENTER THE FORTUNE CUP TOURNAMENT AS THE SUPERIORS HAVE COMMANDED YOU TO]**

I swallow heavily to clear my throat, the words in my mind only adding to my stress. I read further…

_'The final group is the most recent to be noticed, but potentially the most dangerous if left unchecked; the Collective.'_

My mind races as I read this, but I read further with rapidly growing curiosity…

_'Word on how this group originally formed is almost impossible to find; I have hacked into their files only once, and even then I was only allowed a few minutes to download as much data as I could. What I do know is that the Collective have extremely potent technological knowledge, to the point where they can create artificial body parts to replace human ones. Most of their recruits have been homeless or critically injured people in the Daimon Area and middle class Neo Domino, but my data shows that they can easily expand further, if they want to._

'_It is my fear that, from the data that I've gathered, the Collective will –_'

I gasp in surprise as my head pounds with pain, stopping me from reading further.

**[MAKE NO FURTHER ATTEMPTS TO CONTINUE READING] [DATA SHOWN IN THIS MESSAGE IS FALSIFIED]**

_I need to know the truth,_I tell the words in my mind as I read further. The headache grows stronger as my vision starts to blur…

_'It is my fear that, from the data that I've gathered, the Collective will assimilate itself into Neo Domino's leadership through cybernetic warfare. However, this is completely uncertain; the hacked data did not show the end goal of their plans—only part of the process. Regardless, the Collective could be seeking to change humanity as we know it, for the worse. If you value your humanity and your life, DO NOT ATTRACT THEIR ATTENTION!_

_'Now, then, if by some twist of fate you are already in service under one of these groups when you are reading this message, the best option that I can see for you is to keep your eyes open for a chance to escape. If you are entering the Fortune Cup while working under one of these factions, be very careful about what you say and do in the midst of a Duel. After all, you don't want a large group of people after your head, do you?_

_'I hope that you have come to Neo Domino unscathed and free of anyone's influence. Whatever it takes, get into the Fortune Cup and learn the truth about who you really are._

_'You've come so far, Netrunner. Please, don't let me down.'_

I close the message just as the elevator doors open. My heart beats so rapidly from stress that I feel as if it will burst out of my chest at any second. Cold sweat runs down my back as my mind processes what this message says—the Fortune Cup is not what it seems to be at all.

Then, there was the bit about the Collective; is that supposed to be a lie, or are they really going to conduct digital terrorism on innocent citizens through the tournament? If I'm their Dueling representative for the Fortune Cup, does that reduce me to nothing more than another pawn, like Exile was ranting about back at their base?

I step into the elevator and quickly press the button for the ground floor; I don't want to talk to Andromeda, or anyone from the Collective, about this. No doubt they'll question my trust and keep me under close watch while at the Fortune Cup. So, if all of their members are out of the option, and the Arcadia Movement and Order of Yliaster are both after me…

That leaves one person who I know the location of who isn't tied to the Collective that I can talk to without danger. I'd better get to the Daimon Area fast.

However, as soon as I step out of the elevator and approach the lavish front doors to the Tops, a familiar face enters my vision from some seats by the door and moves towards me. My heart sinks as I realize that its Clarissa, her expression as happy as when I last saw her and wearing the same uniform as she did last time.

"There you are," she says with a bubbly tone as she comes within talking distance. "Madam had suspected that you might be leaving directly from the children's penthouse. She couldn't let you go without knowing how things went last night."

"Tell her this, then," I say as calmly as I can against the thought that the Collective will no doubt hear of my activities. "I Dueled with Rua using one of the Trial Decks, held a good conversation about growing up with Ruka, and spent some nice time eating good meals with both of them. I'm heading out now to find more opponents to practice against before the Fortune Cup starts tomorrow."

Clarissa seems to freeze up for a moment after I say this, almost like she's mechanically processing this information. She quickly starts to move again a second later, her smile fading a tiny bit and her eyes shining a little more than before.

"Well, if you're planning to go into the city again," she says while reaching into a pocket that I didn't see on her uniform, "then you'll need some money. Madam was able to recover the credit card that you had used from your previous trip into the Daimon Area, so I can give that back to you, now."

She pulls out said card as she finishes speaking; the surface looks cracked, but the numbers are still readable. I take it quickly, placing it into one of my pockets and turning to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," Clarissa says as she places a firm hand on my shoulder. "Madam wanted me to wish you good luck on your mission; she's stuck creating designs for a new photo that's shoot coming up after the tournament with the model Misty Lola. She really wanted to help you find good opponents to Duel against while not putting you in situations that can kill you. She really trusts you, Netrunner, despite how she acts; I do, as well."

For some reason, these words make tears grow at the corners of my eyes; something about her makes me feel incredibly sad. I can't describe it, exactly, but something about the way that she spoke those words activates an emotional response from me.

I quickly brush these emotions away with a choked, "Thanks," and charge out of the door with suitcase in hand, not daring to look back and show my true emotions to a potential enemy…

* * *

After some debate as to how public I want to be with my cybernetic appearance as I walk away from the Tops, I choose to take another cab down to the Daimon Area. The driver, a balding man with a bad case of body odor, doesn't question my appearance too much as I tell him where I intend to go; he just stares at my right eye as if to confirm that it's actually what he thinks it is before he begins to drive off, my suitcase in the cab's trunk.

The cityscape is more active now, probably because it is close to the middle of the morning. More people are walking the streets or on D-Wheels, jostling up the road and sidewalks against the cars and cabs. No total gridlock occurs during my journey, but it comes close at least once as a Sector Security squad van races past us on an empty lane with sirens screaming.

The sight of that van brings the fears of the recent message back to mind; who can I trust now, knowing that three separate factions seek to change Neo Domino in some way? I've already been influenced by one of them, a second one possibly controls Neo Domino's government, and the third houses a woman that wants to destroy me, but is also important in what memories I can currently recall!

A thumping in my head makes me stop this train of thought before the emotions boiling inside me break loose. I'm able to keep my composure through the ride, occupying myself with watching the people outside the cab's windows instead of the buildings that we pass the further into the city we go.

The driver pulls up to a series of back alleys that I don't recognize; I look at him as he stops to see him already turned around and waiting for his payment. I guess the term 'Daimon Area' left a lot of ways to be interpreted. I hold back a comment about his odor as I fork out my card and give it to him; he analyzes it in the same way that the other drivers I've seen do before he returns it back without a word. I step out as quickly as I can before taking my suitcase out of the trunk.

The cab sputters off as I move into the alleys; the familiar sight of worn-down houses, dark windows and closed doors reminds me of Satellite in a way. Maybe it's the fact that both places are so run down compared to the elite houses that I've been living in for the past few days. Of course, I've also been rendered unconscious several times over the past few days, so I guess those places are better places to wake up in than back alleys like in Satellite.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I approach a crossroad; two paths move in opposite directions, a large metal door blocking me from moving forwards along a tightly packed row of complexes. As I look down each path, I notice a few other people moving about, some of them with yellow marks of various shapes on their faces. They move quickly, as if drawn, to specific doors, casting glances left and right every few seconds. They close the doors behind them once they enter, denying anyone else a chance of entry.

I feel myself standing out in more ways than one, firstly because of my appearance, and then because of my apparent slowness to deciding just where I want to go. In an environment like this, where people seem to move in certain ways, someone who isn't wary of the paths that they take could find themselves in trouble at a moment's notice.

Then again, the same thing was prevalent in Satellite—it's just that that place had a lot less people to deal with due to the deteriorated conditions. Here, the citizens are lower or middle-class, so they have access to higher privileges than Satellite residents. Why, then, are just as many doors closed to outsiders?

I begin to walk down the left path on the thought that I should be going somewhere with what little time I have left. I move with energy in my stride and a destination in my mind, even if I can't recall the exact location of that destination. I keep watch for any landmarks that can put me on the right track, but the current path doesn't seem to have any.

I turn down a small pathway between two streets, hearing sounds of cheering coming from two blocks in that direction. The larger crowd of people moving towards the sounds tells me that a Duel is going on over there. The only place I know where that much of a crowd can be around here is the Daimon Area arena; in that case, the place I'm looking for shouldn't be too far away.

A few minutes later, my assumption turns out to be correct; after passing by the crowds and entering a familiar alleyway, the green spray paint of Kate's shop pops up on a large metal door. I feel a comfort as I approach, as the place is somewhat familiar, and the occupant seemingly open to customers. That fades, however, when I notice that the shop's door has been left ajar. Actually, the object seems bent at a rakish angle, like it was ripped off its hinges and then put back to not show any difference. The sight of this makes me move a little faster towards the shop.

Entering the establishment, I see what first looks like the aftermath of a passing tornado. The couch and front desk are overturned, the silver bell lying against a wall with a large dent in its frame. The shelf is broken, several items on the floor; the monitor is vertically split in half along the floor. As I step carefully through the wreckage, I hear a muffled scream from the adjacent garage; the doorway is open, but I'm not at an angle to see just what's inside.

I move over as quietly as possible, and peek around the edge. The lights in the garage are all off, but enough light comes in from the front desk to provide some image of what's inside. The garage looks similar to the front room in terms of destruction; several more shelves have been tipped over, their contents haphazardly lying on the floor. A D-Wheel frame, possibly the same one that Kate was working on when I last saw her, is shoved against the metal door.

I move into the garage with a quick step, my eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darker environment. Another scream comes from further inside, this one at a higher pitch, as if in some kind of panic. I see a human form bound and gagged at the back end of the garage, the light being too dark for me to see exactly who it is.

The click of something cold against the back of my head is all it takes for me to feel a panic of my own.

"Don't be a hero," a familiar male voice says intimidatingly from right behind me. "You really aren't worth it."

**[AUDIO DATA ACCESSED] [SPEAKER IDENTIFIED: AGENT EXILE]**

"Exile," I automatically say with lowered voice without turning around. "What are you trying to prove by trashing up Kate Mcaffery's workplace?"

"What am I trying to prove? That you're worthless, of course! Because of you, the Collective tried to brainwash me into some drone! But, now I'm ready to take you down!"

"What does Kate have to do with this? She's not part of the Collective! She's never betrayed anyone!"

A muffled, "He's right!" comes from the back of the shop, my ears recognizing Kate's voice despite her mouth being covered.

"She's dealt with Collective agents in the past," Exile counters, "such as you, and her time with Agent Andromeda many years ago. However, she's never accepted their way of thinking; Andromeda's reports on her say quite a bit about that."

"How do you know that?" I ask with a growing sense of urgency. "I thought the Superiors kept all information about the Collective's members secret from each other."

"Secret, but not sealed. I hacked into the Collective's data files after they thought they had reconditioned me, and then I managed to escape from their facility through the Bootleg with some civilian casualties. I know everything that those robotic bastards want to do to this city, and I don't want any part of it!"

I fall forwards from a heavy punch to the lower back, aimed at a spot that deals me extreme pain. Landing on the floor with my Duel Disk slicing across the ground, I groan as my entire body throbs from the impact. A second, smaller dose of pain comes from an object that smacks me in the face.

"Get up, Netrunner," Exile snaps at me as I hear something activating near where I hear his voice**.** "Get up and show me why the Collective wants someone from Satellite to be their Dueling champion!"

I stand up carefully and see a red glimmer of light from a Duel Disk around Exile's left arm. At that moment, a set of lights that I didn't see on the garage's ceiling turn on, illuminating the garage, Exile's tattered clothing, his robotic ears and a large pistol in his right hand aimed precisely at my head.

"Now," he says with a venomous gaze, "I'm going to make you pay for what the Collective did to me, either by filling your body with bullets or through a humiliating defeat at your supposed 'purpose'. Since you are the top Duelist for those robots, it'll be like taking them all down in one fell swoop!"

**[RECOMMENDATION: DO NOT ENGAGE EXILE IN PHYSICAL COMBAT] [SCANNING FOR POTENTIAL DECKS TO USE…]**

My eyes automatically shift to the small object that was thrown at me; in the new light, it is the red Trial Deck box that the Superiors had given to me. As I see no other Decks nearby, I look at Exile for some sort of confirmation. What I don't expect is for him to hold up the green Trial Deck box for me to see before he lets it fall to the floor. The pistol hangs on the belt loop of his jeans, within very easy reach of his hands.

"You're using a Trial Deck given to me by the Superiors," I state with confusion. "I thought you didn't want to be part of the Collective."

"These Decks are the best that they've crafted; the files that I hacked into told me every card in all three Decks. I've got them stored into this Duel Disk, so I'll be able to counter whatever move you play, and also execute my new Deck's ultimate strategy!"

I reach down and snatch up the red Trial Deck box as Exile says this, taking the cards out as quickly as possible. My hands automatically sift through and remove the Synchro Monsters from the main Deck, along with one purple card that I recognize as a Fusion Monster. The rest of the Deck goes into my Duel Disk; it activates instantly, shuffling the Deck.

As I place the Extra Deck cards into a pocket, I look back at Kate;the light shows bruises covering her body, but her eyes look at me with unquenched fury. If she weren't bound down, she would probably be punching Exile in the balls for what he's done to this place, gun or not.

My heart beats faster as I try to rationalize what's going on; being threatened at gunpoint by a possibly-insane traitor of the Collective to Duel for that faction's honor is not how I wanted to spend today. However, this is a form of practice that I can use to figure out both remaining Trial Decks. I just hope that what Exile said about him knowing every card in these Decks isn't true…

"You're going to regret hurting my friends, Exile! Agent of the Collective or not, no one I trust is harmed without justice being dealt. You won't stop me from learning my purpose!"

Exile just cackles wildly, a dark grin on his face as his robotic ears flash multiple times in an apparent response to my words. Kate shouts something at me, but her gag and my currently-focusing brain prevents me from hearing it as we draw our starting hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**OK, that should do it for now. I apologize if this is too short a chapter, but a Duel is coming up. That's something to look forward to, right? (Awkward chuckle)**

**Anyway, please read, review, and comment as you wish. Again, not too much else to say this time around, I just hope you enjoy the story.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	19. C19: Duel or Die! Unlock the Hivemind!

**_IMPORTANT STATEMENT AHEAD! PLEASE READ!_**

**I want to speak to a particular Guest reader that has been reviewing for the past few chapters. This reader has been posting comments in their reviews that, to be blunt, are completely off track from what I intend to show in this story.**

**For example, this person's review for Chapter 17 mentions that the phrase **"They've even died for you," **implies that Samuel went and killed Ruka and Rua under the Collective's orders. This is utterly false; Samuel shows no acts of violence against the twins while he is there. In fact, he's probably more angry about the words in his head than the twins's hospitality.**

**Now, before any torches are lit, let me say that I don't hate this person for reviewing this way; they are providing their own comments and opinions to the story, just as any person should. However, they are giving images to other readers that I do not want to show when they look at this story. ****I am NOT portraying Samuel as a cold, brainwashed killer under an evil organization, but I fear this is an image this person's recent reviews are showing. I fear this will turn readers away if continued, as very few people in this world like to see a child, even an animated one, be killed.**

**To this Guest Reader, I say the following; Please read through future chapters carefully before posting comments and/or criticism. If you are confused about something in the chapter, let me know in your review so I can explain it in the next chapter. If you continue to post comments like before that show theories without substantial proof, I will remove your reviews when I am notified of them. You have been warned.**

_**IMPORTANT STATEMENT CONCLUDED!**_

**Now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the big Duel. I've tried my best to properly mark every action and change of field status, so don't worry if it seems daunting at first glance.**

**Oh, and happy Thanksgiving holiday, everyone!**

**Onward to the Chpater!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

**[DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Exile: 4000 LP] [CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel)/5 (Exile)]**

"The first turn is mine," Exile calls out. "I draw!"

**[TURN 1: Exile] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Personal Workshop!"

A large section of the garage behind Exile turns into a futuristic laboratory, several machine arms surrounding a large operating table on his left that replaces the toppled D-Wheel frame. Instead of organic subjects on the table, a large pile of mechanical parts rests on top of it. The arms lie inactive; a large power box on the table's front indicates that the system is offline.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 5]**

"Listen up," Exile says. "This Spell has a lot of effects, and I'm only going to explain them once. First, I take any Monster from my Deck and banish it. Then, the Workshop gains a number of Power Counters equal to that Monster's Level."

Exile takes a card from his Deck and pockets it after holding it up for a few moments. A digital image of a Duel Monster's card back appears on the table, the arms around it springing to life with whirs and beeps. The image vanishes as the arms go to work, pulling out several gears, pistons and fluid tubesuntil a smaller pile of computer plates and hardware is left. The power box flashes the number '10', meaning that a Level 10 Monster was banished this way.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 4]**

"Now, here's the fun part! During each of my Standby Phases, one Power Counter is automatically removed. However, once during each player's turn, I can pay 400 Life Points to manually remove one Power Counter. Once the Workshop has no Power Counters left, the banished Monster is instantly Special Summoned, regardless of Summoning conditions!"

_So, he'll be able to Special Summon an extremely powerful Monster while ignoring Tributes and other requirements,_ I muse to myself as the arms now begin to weld and connect parts together._I guess I'll have to defeat him before that happens._

"I'll Set a Monster face-down, as well as two Spells or Traps in my back row," Exile says as he does exactly that. "During my End Phase, I'll use Personal Workshop's ability to remove one Power Counter!"

As soon as Exile says this, a larger wire tipped with a three-pronged socket rises from among the collection of arms working amidst the pile; its elongated body is made of segmented silver tubes and waves like a serpent for a moment before it surges forwards and onto the back of Exile's head. A loud shriek makes my stomach twist with disgust, though Exile's expression doesn't change.

**[DO NOT BE INTIMIDATED BY THE APPEARANCE OF SOLID VISION EFFECTS] [SOLID VISION EFFECTS ARE MERE HOLOGRAMS]**

The words in my mind carry an angry tone; thinking about why they sound upset almost makes me miss Exile's body briefly glow green as his Life Points decrease slightly **(Exile: 4000-3600 LP)**. The power box's display turns to a '9' with a small tick as Exile silently motions for me to take my turn.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 1]**

I draw for the turn and look over the cards in my hand.

**[TURN 2: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

My current hand is more complicated than any Deck I've used so far; even the other Trial Deck wasn't this hard to understand. The images on the cards seemed jumbled, or maybe that was because I was concentrating too hard on them. After a few moments, I select one card that I think can help in the long run.

"I activate the Field Spell Virus Breeding Ground!" I slide the Spell into the upper slot on my Disk. A chill runs down my left arm as I feel some presence tickle the corners of my mind with the Spell's activation.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 5]**

The garage's walls and ceiling dissolve into a long black horizon, a solid blue floor of digitized matter supporting us above a rolling sea of numbers. Wavy lines and vibrating spheres of blue code rise from the sea every few seconds towards the cloudless sky. A short scream makes me look at Kate; her eyes are wide as I see that the platform doesn't extend to her position, but she is somehow able to float at our level over the otherworldly terrain. I turn back to Exile after I realize that she'll be fine.

"Like your Personal Workshop, this Field Spell has a special ability that I don't want to explain more than once. I'll demonstrate it by Normal Summoning Deep Thought in Attack Mode!"

Distant murmurs come from all sides as a gray humanoid form appears to my left after I place the Monster Card on my Disk. The form's eyes are black, the same color as the rhombus on the center of its forehead; its body sits in a lotus position, its hands cradling a small gray orb. **(DARK, Program/Virus, ? ATK/? DEF, LVL 4).**

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4]**

The Breeding Ground reacts instantly to this presence; one airborne sphere moves over to the form's orb and is sucked inside. The orb turns red, a small red comet moving in circles within it.

**[VIRUS COUNTER ADDED] [CURRENT AMOUNT: 1] [EFFECT COMBINATION ACTIV—]**

My right eye starts to wiggle about uncontrollably as the murmurs grow louder in my ears, almost like they're trying to say something. The words in my mind are cut off as this happens; have they lost control, considering these are Collective implants?

**[—ATED] [PROCEEDING WITH COMBINATION]**

Then, the words come back in with what feels like a punch to my cranium. Now, both my eyes start to shift in their sockets; I force myself to focus on the Duel instead of my apparently deteriorating mental state.

"Deep Thought's Effect," I say. "When it is Summoned, it gains Virus Counters equal to its printed Level. For each Counter on it, it gains 400 Attack and Defense Points. In addition, Virus Breeding Ground places one Virus Counter on each card I play that can host Virus Counters when they are played. So, Deep Thought has five Virus Counters; its Attack and Defense are 2000 points each!"

The red orb glows brighter as four additional comets appear inside **(ATK/DEF: ?-2000)**. The rhombus on the form's forehead now also sparks red as it tilts its head back. A beam shoots out of the forehead into the digital sky above.

**[VIRUS COUNTERS: 5]**

"Deep Thought's second ability," I say with a confident grin. "While it has more Virus Counters on it than its printed Level, I get to look at the top card of my Deck at any time! Evolved Scry!"

The red beam returns from the digital sky and shines on my Deck for a few seconds**.** When it dissipates, the top card is glowing red as I draw it. I look at it for several moments as I fully analyze what it actually is. The murmurs continue as I do this, which deters my focus a bit as I put the card back on top.

"From your expression," Exile comments as I recheck my hand for any possible strategies with the top card of my Deck, "I think you have a powerful Spell or Trap coming up next turn. It won't help you win; the only threat to me is that Hades Shard Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck."

I feel my jaw drop slightly in surprise at this statement, until I remember that Exile had apparently scanned data files that showed each card in the Trial Decks. I then frown as my anger grows; if I am going to win this Duel, then I'll have to use these cards as best I can, or in a way that he doesn't see coming.

"Deep Thought attacks your Set Monster," I command. "Illuminated Laser!"

The form tilts its head towards the Set card, the beam moving in a clean arc**,** but passing right through Exile without harm. When the beam impacts the monster, it reveals itself to be a large green electronic box with a small rabbit carved onto each side. The box shatters almost instantly **(DEF: 200)**, but it leaves behind a digitized rabbit that hops over to another space on Exile's field.

"You've just activated both of my Rabbit Hole's abilities," Exile says as he places his hand on top of his Deck. "When it's flipped face-up, I draw one card. Then, if it's destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I get to Set another Rabbit Hole from my Deck!"

I hold back a question as to how the situation could have been different as the digital rabbit morphs into another Duel Monsters card back. Exile then draws his card and places his Deck back into his Disk; the automatic shuffler randomizes his Deck afterwards.

**[CARDS IN HAND (EXILE): 2]**

"I'll place one card face-down," I say. "That's all for my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 3]**

"During your End Phase, I use Personal Workshop's effect," Exile says immediately. "I remove another Power Counter, bringing your defeat one step closer!"

The same aura glows around Exile's body as the power box now shows an '8' **(Exile: 3600-3200 LP)**. The worry from before remains as I see this change; I should try to find a way to win as quickly as possible.

"Now," Exile says after the aura fades from his body, "it's my turn!"

**[ROUND 2] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Exile: 3200 LP] [CARDS IN HAND: 3 (Samuel), 2 (Exile)]**

Exile quickly draws his card.

**[TURN 3: Exile] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"During my Standby Phase, Personal Workshop automatically removes a Power Counter. Only 7 left!"

Exile's body now glows with a white aura instead of a green one, the wires now able to construct what looks like a large frame with multiple mechanical legs. My curiosity grows as to exactly what Exile is preparing to bring out, the power box now showing a '7'.

Exile takes only a few seconds to choose a card from his hand, placing it swiftly onto his Duel Disk. I stare in awe as a large digitized flower sprouts from the platform beneath us, red petals surrounding a white stigma. The stigma emits what looks like bright steam into the sky as it partially blooms **(WIND, Program, 800 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 2]**

"Meet Self-Modifying Code," Exile announces. "It is beautiful to look at, but it also packs a big ability. In fact, I'll show it to you first-hand! However, I'll first Flip Summon Rabbit Hole, in order to draw one card using its effect."

The same green box from before reveals itself, its appearance no different from the previous one **(WIND, Program, 200 ATK/200 DEF, LVL 2)**. Exile quickly draws a card, and then laughs with glee.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 3]**

"This card is even better than what I originally wanted to use! I now activate Self-Modifying Code's ability; by Tributing it and one other monster on my field, I can Special Summon one monster from my hand with a Level equal to the combined Level of the Tributed Monsters! Go, Assimilate Form!"

The Code and Rabbit Hole's bodies break apart; Code's petals swirl around Rabbit Hole's inner chips and wires. The process reminds me of Black Rose Dragon's appearance, which makes me shudder as I see the petals close around the pieces until all excess air is expelled. The end result is one big ball of green energy, a ball that shifts like an egg about to be broken as soon as Exile slaps another card onto his Disk.

The ball quickly grows to twice its former size. A second later, the outer sphere becomes a white circle, a white triangle quickly appearing inside it, then a white square, then a circle, then a triangle, then a square, circle, triangle, square, circle, triangle, square, circle…

**[IMAGE IDENTIFIED AS 'Squaring the Circle' ALCHEMICAL GLYPH] [ORIGIN: 17****th**** CENTURY] [REFERNCING ARCHIVED DATA ON ALCHEMY…]**

My right eye starts to burn as I see what look like other glyphs, but they go by too fast for me to fully look at them. I don't know where the Collective got this information from, but it feels like they've been studying this for some time.

**[IMAGE USES THREE SHAPES FOR ITS GOAL;  
-1: THE CIRCLE'S FEMININE NATURE AND CONNECTION TO THE WOMB  
-2: THE SQUARE'S MASCULINITY AND CONNECTION TO THE FOUR NATURAL ELEMENTS  
-3: THE TRIANGLE'S SYMBOLIATION OF FIRE AND CONNECTION OF THE INNER BODY AND SOUL WITH THE OUTER UNIVERSE**

**END GOAL: GLYPH HOLDS THE SECRETS OF THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE, WHICH CAN CREATE THE 'ELIXIR OF LIFE' AND TRANSMUTE BASE METALS INTO GOLD]**

I stare at the glyph as all this information is fed into my brain, ignoring the pain in my eyes.

**[DO NOT CONTINUE LOOKING AT THIS IMAGE] [POTENTIAL DAMAGE TO PERIPHERAL CONCENTRATION IS HIGH]**

It takes a few seconds for my brain to fully understand the words in my head, my mind being captivated by the apparently infinite image before me as the sphere finally stops changing shape. I turn my eyes away as the glyph now glows a bright green.

"Behold, Magnum Opus," Exile says with open arms. "This legendary program is the beginning of your downfall!" The glyph's outer sphere expands slightly with a pulse in response to Exile's words, like it understands what is going on around it **(EARTH, Program, 2100 ATK, 1800 DEF, LVL 6)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 2]**

"In that case," I call out as I press a button on my Duel Disk, "I won't let that program stay around. Counter Trap, activate: Cyber Threat!"

The roar of jet engines makes me look up just as a familiar digitized soldier hovers down onto my field with an activated jetpack on his back. He pulls out a display pad as several red lights target Magnum Opus. However, Magnum Opus instantly reacts by morphing into a mist-like state; the lights go right through it as the display pad flashes the words 'TARGETING ERROR'.

"I knew you'd have something like that set up," Exile says as a card on his field reveals itself with the picture of a program undergoing a rapid metamorphosis. "You had that Trap from your Satellite Deck. This time, though, I'm prepared with this Counter Trap: Tinkering! This makes one monster on my field immune to the effects of one card type for this turn; I'll choose Magnum Opus to gain immunity to all other Traps!"

I look over at the soldier's display pad just in time to hear him grunt in anger as the pad shows the words 'TARGET LOST'. He puts the device away and launches back into the sky, the red lights vanishing as quickly as they had appeared.

"I now upgrade Magnum Opus with the Equip Spell Personal Touch," Exile continues. "This gives it 200 Attack and Defense Points for each Level it has, giving it 1200 extra Points!"

The Spell activates as a woman with white hair, glowing green eyes and a bright green barcode tattoo on her neck and left arm appears on the digital platform. After she nods politely at Exile, a digital keyboard appears over Magnum Opus's form. The woman frowns at this, but quickly presses keys on the keyboard as if in response to some unseen command; green wires stretch down onto Magnum Opus and make its form pulsate further.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 1]**

The inner shapes glow green as Magnum Opus powers up **(ATK/DEF: 2100-3300/1800-3000)**. The aura helps me to see its outer form despite its earlier transformation, but its inner shapes are still shrouded from full view. The woman then walks off the field; I catch her winking at me before she completely disappears.

"Magnum Opus attacks Deep Thought," Exile commands. "Perfect Protocol!"

The program's shapes disassemble from the outer sphere before flying above Deep Thought's form. The larger circle lowers down around my monster and immobilizes it, the triangle makes it hunch forward whilst sitting, the square splits its body into four pieces, and the inner circle dissolves them into code. The process is done without a sound from either monster, probably because both of them are programs and can't directly speak.

Suddenly, Magnum Opus's shapes shift to appear directly in front of my face. The infinitely-layered patterns consume my entire vision as my head starts to pound from mental resistance. I groan in pain as waves of sound make my ears throb **(Samuel: 4000-2700 LP)**.

**[WARNING] [AUDIO SYSTEM COMPROMISED BY EXTERNAL SOURCE] [SUBCONCIOUS BARRIER DAMAGED]**

It takes me several seconds to regain full hearing as the words in my mind convey a message that I don't completely understand. Magnum Opus is now back on Exile's field, still in mist form, but slowly shifting between its three alchemical shapes like ripples of water across a lake.

I see Exile look at me with a confused expression before anger takes over his features; why he would be angry, I don't know, but he is probably confused by my strong reaction to a Solid Vison attack. I turn back to see Kate staring at me with a similar confusion; she notices my stares and turns away with a blush on her cheeks and a whisper that melds with Breeding Ground's murmurs.

Two red lines intersect where Deep Thought's form once was, creating an 'X' mark on the platform. A card leaps from my hand onto my Disk and activates before I can read it fully; seconds later, a strange digital egg rises seemingly from nowhere. Both lines illuminate the egg's interior and reveal a small, legless creature just as a small sphere of red electricity is absorbed into the egg from the Breeding Ground. As I watch, the lines turn into two red comets that flow around the creature in opposite arcs just as Breeding Ground adds in a third comet **(DARK, Program/Virus, 100 ATK, 100 DEF, LVL 1)**.

**[SPECIAL SUMMON EFFECT ACTIVATED] [VIRUS BREEDING GROUND EFFECT CHAIN] [VIRUS COUNTERS ACCQUIRED] [CURRENT NUMBER: 3]**

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 2]**

"Ah," I hear Exile say with a chuckle. "You activated Incubator's ability; you can Special Summon it from your hand when a Virus monster you control is destroyed and it gains half the number of Virus Counters of the destroyed monster, rounded down. Then again, Breeding Grounds adds a Counter upon its play. A good defense, but it's a waste since I have no more attacks to carry out."

I blink several times as I glance between the card on my Disk and Exile's smug look. I read over Incubator's abilities as quickly as I can without seeming overwhelmed by everything that's occurred so far in this Duel. As I read over the card, the unknown murmurs grow stronger, but they don't make my ears pound like Magnum Opus's attack. They sound more like background voices, similar to the overlapping conversations of a crowd of people.

I start to get really angry; why can't I figure out where these voices are coming from? Are they another side effect of the Collective's implants? Do I now have a larger set of voices to deal with?

**[EXTERNAL AUDIO SOURCES ARE NOT CAUSED BY COLLECTIVE IMPLANTS] [ANALYSIS OF EXTERNAL SURROUNDINGS DOES NOT REVEAL AUDIO SOURCES OTHER THAN INTELLIGENT BEINGS OR PROGRAMS]**

_That sounds like you're trying to be more than these other voices,_ I think back to the words in my mind. _Are you trying to take further control of me than your mental talk?_

**[INCORRECT ASSUMPTION] [DATA SHOWS THAT AN ENTITY THAT CAN COMMUNICATE INTELLIGENTLY TO ANOTHER ENTITY IS AN INTELLIGENT BEING]**

"If you're done having a panic attack over there," Exile says to remind me of my current situation, "I'll activate Personal Workshop's ability during my End Phase, and chain Magnum Opus's own effect."

_Oh, this won't be good…_

As the same green aura glows around Exile's body, Magnum Opus moves and expands until it surrounds its controller. The aura changes to white, Exile emitting a sigh of comfort as his Life Points actually increase **(Exile: 3200-3600 LP)**.

_I was right,_ I muse to myself as the power box shows a '6'. _It wasn't good at all._

"Magnum Opus's ability," Exile says with a wild glint in his eyes. "Once per turn, if I would pay Life Points due to a card effect, Opus turns that payment into an increase instead! It's the Great Work!"

**[FASLIFIED STATEMENT] [THE GREAT WORK IS NOT WHAT AGENT EXILE IS IMPLYING]**

_How would YOU know?!_

**[THIS QUESTION CANNOT BE ANSWERED AT THIS TIME DUE TO HIGHER PRIOIRITES CURRENTLY IN EFFECT]**

"Hey," Exile says at almost the same time that the words in my mind deny my answers. "Are you listening, or not?"

"Shut up!" I shout to both voices, because both of them are occupying my attention. "You don't need to act so confident in everything you do! I'm getting pretty pissed off, here!"

"Good," Exile responds without losing his cool. "The more put off you are, the less concentrated you'll be on the Duel, and the easier it'll be for me to win."

My cheeks grow hot at this comment as I draw for my turn; I walked right into that one.

**[TURN 4: SAMUEL] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

I look over my new card as I try to calculate a solution on how to use this card effectively. Deep Thought's destruction wasn't something that I had planned on, and Exile's words about him knowing the contents of my Deck haven't been wrong so far.

"During my Standby Phase, Incubator's effect activates; it gains one Virus Counter through Proliferation!" A fourth comet starts to orbit the central creature as the egg grows larger in size **(Virus Counters: 4)**.

"Here's a great work of my own, Exile! I activate the Continuous Spell Grimoire!"

As the Spell activates, the murmurs grow louder in my ears, but I ignore them as a black suitcase big enough to fit in both my hands appears in front of me. I open it from the sides, raising the lid to see several small green virtual displays. One shows a sparking sphere; another is a rectangular shape being crushed under an unseen force. An inner screen lights up next, showing what looks like a branching tree of virus abilities with only a few currently activated.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 2]**

As I look at the ability tree in fascination, a black text box appears over it and makes me blink in surprise. Words in white font appear on the screen, being typed out by an unseen hand.

**[**'Grimoire' system online**  
**User identified: NETRUNNER**  
**Collective Protocol Activated**  
**Duel format identified**  
**Loading Message 0X3: 'Greetings'…**]**

The box then closes itself, but another one appears in its place. This time, the words are in a different font.

**[Hello, NETRUNNER. I am this Deck's conscious speaker.**  
**You know you need my help. You will not be able to win this Duel alone, no matter how hard you want to.**  
**I can't help you without knowing that you'll accept my actions, though. After all, to your mind, I'm just a Dueling card. What use would I, or any other card you use, be beyond a Duel?**  
**Think about it. We will speak again.]**

The message closes again, the console levitating over to my side, but not close enough to block any movement. I shake my head in complete confusion; if this is this Deck's way of trying to communicate with me, then it is not acting like the other cards at all.

The murmurs fade away as I look back at the Dueling field; a plan comes to my mind as I quickly scan over the field. If this works, then whatever wants to help me so badly will have to wait for its turn to impress me.

"Grimoire's effect," I say as I take a card from my hand and place it in my Disk's Graveyard slot. "Once per turn, I can discard one Virus Monster from my hand and either place Virus Counters equal to its Level on any cards that can host them, or draw half that many cards, rounded down. I'll discard the Level 4 Hemorrhage from my hand, which lets me draw two cards through a Power Transfer!"

The console rises to my hands again, the displays the same as before as a virtual keyboard appears beneath my fingertips. The murmurs grow louder as I quickly tap out Hemorrhage's name and press 'ENTER'; two white worms that bleed machine oil from their bodies extend from the console and latch onto my right hand.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 1]**

The murmurs around me almost become understandable as I feel energy pumping through my veins, into my bloodstream, filling me with new life. I grasp my Deck and quickly draw twice, the worms detaching as soon as I complete this, their own task finished. I barely register them vanishing from existence as I look over my new cards.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 3]**

"I Set two cards face-down," I finish while trying to keep my emotions in check. "That's all for my turn."

"No, it won't be," Exile interrupts with a raised finger. "I use Personal Workshop's ability during your End Phase, like I did before. It's now halfway complete!"

The same aura surrounds Exile, but Magnum Opus doesn't change it this time, which gives me some satisfaction **(Exile: 3600-3200 LP)**. The power box now shows a '5' as a lump grows in my throat; it takes a few tries to force it back down.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 1]**

**[ROUND 3] [Samuel: 2900 LP/Exile: 3200 LP] [CARDS IN HAND: 1 (Samuel), 1 (Exile)]**

"It's my move now," Exile says as he draws for his turn.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 2]**

"Personal Workshop removes a Power Counter for me during my Standby Phase. You're running out of time!"

The power box ticks down to a '4'; the construction now uses the entire table as a base for some massive upper structure. I can only see the frame, but it reaches far into Breeding Ground's digital sky and seems very precariously balanced.

"During my Main Phase 1, I activate the Equip Spell Omni-Drive! This Special Summons a Level 1 Monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and equips itself to it. I'll fetch the Tuner Monster Clone Chip from my Deck!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 1]**

My stomach grows cold as I see a digital image of Rielle appear on Exile's field; the cyborg pulls a custom-made screwdriver from a pants pocket, turns her left arm upside down, and uses the screwdriver to open her arm's outer plating with her right hand. I can't see the circuitry from this distance, but she spends a few seconds adjusting the wires within.

Once she seems satisfied, a blue ring with several extensions appears above her left hand, her left palm emitting it from a small blue bulb attached to the palm's exterior. Removing the screwdriver, she turns to Exile and holds the display for him to access. Exile places his fingers on separate extensions and twists his hand to his right.

A small red chip with a tree symbol appears to Magnum Opus's right in response to Exile's action; actually, several of these chips appear after a few seconds, multiplying wildly before my eyes **(DARK, Machine/Tuner, 400 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"Now," Exile continues as he releases his grasp on Rielle's digitized computer, "I activate Clone Chip's ability; Backup of Backup! By banishing one monster in my Graveyard, Clone Chip's Level becomes that monster's Level until the end of the turn. I banish Self-Modifying Code to make Clone Chip Level 4!"

As Exile removes the card from his Graveyard, the chips begin to vanish one by one, until only four remain **(LVL: 1-4)**.

_Oh, no,_ I think as the cold feeling in my stomach remains. _Now he can Synchro Summon a Level 10 Monster. But, I didn't have any monsters like that before, right?_

"Ah," Exile says as he notices my worried expression. "You think I'm going to use Magnum Opus in a Synchro Summon. Well, you're wrong! I wouldn't discard one of the most powerful Programs that the Collective made like that."

I sigh in relief; so he won't be Synchro Summoning this turn!

"Instead," I hear him continue, "I'll Normal Summon a card that you are _very_ familiar with; Rielle "Kit" Peddler!"

The cold feeling now turns to burning rage as the image of Rielle becomes reality in Solid Vision. The cyborg appears on Exile's field in her usual shower of green sparks, her expression neutral as she assumes a battle stance. However, her eyes reflect the inner sadness that I know she must feel **(ATK: 1800, LVL 4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 0]**

"You bastard!" I shout out before fully realizing what I'm saying. "You're treating her like an expendable resource? She's worth much more than that!"

"What, you've got something special for her?" Exile says this with a roll of his eyes and a twitch of his cyborg ears. "Despite what your Dueling file said about you talking to Solid Vision holograms, this cyborg is just like any other Duel Monsters card; I can use her how I want!"

A growl leaps out of my throat as my anger against Exile now matches my anger against Kuroe. How dare this man mock my Deck; mock her like that?!

"I Tune my Level 4 Clone Chip with my Level 4 Rielle to bring forth a monster that you should recognize, Netrunner!"

Clone Chip's four parts fly upwards, Rielle following a second later by psychically lifting her body from the digital platform. The Omni-Drive card vanishes as this occurs. The chips then turn into green rings that surround Rielle's body; she then turns into four white stars as Exile chants a phrase that I feel he doesn't deserve to say…

_"Utau, saibasupessu no subete! Mugen no heiwa no furagmento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Kouka, Eden Shaado!"_  
(Sing, all of cyberspace! A fragment of infinite peace is born! Synchro Summon! Descend, Eden Shard!)

The peaceful voice of the Synchro's arrival mixes with the increased murmurs from Breeding Ground; the end result sounds warped to my ears, almost like Eden Shard is in pain. As I look upon its blue and green shell, I notice the angels within moving with haste between the peaceful natural images; said images are blurred to the eye as the glowing dust trail falls over Exile **(ATK: 2500, LVL 8)**.

"Don't think that you have a chance, Exile," I say while trying to not appear intimidated by one of my own Synchro Monsters being used against me. "I've still got a plan!"

"A plan that, I assume, involves those face-downs of yours," Exile responds as he strokes his chin in thought. "No matter; I know what your Deck can do from when I scanned it. The best you can do is not lose the Duel this turn, even with Eden Shard's Piercing Damage ability. Speaking of, Eden Shard will now attack Incubator! Fragmented Lifestream!"

The Synchro splits into eight parts and releases a cloud of dust into the air. I brace myself for the eventual tidal wave that the dust will condense into. I only have to wait a few seconds before said wave appears over me, slamming into Incubator's shell and tossing it skywards. I press a button on my Duel Disk before the wave reaches me, flipping up one of my Set cards.

"Incubator's destruction won't be in vain, Exile; I activate the Continuous Trap Cache! This card will store all Virus Counters on the field when activated, and it gains an extra one from Virus Breeding Ground."

A large brown pyramid appears to my right, the top flying off like a bottle cork to reveal a black interior. Breeding Ground deposits a red comet into the pyramid instantly while Incubator's collection takes a few more seconds to enter. Once all of the Virus Counters are inside, the pyramid closes and glows a soft red **(Virus Counters: 5)**.

Incubator's shell then cracks; the creature inside falls into Breeding Ground's ocean as the wave now crashes into me. I shield off as much of the force as I can, but I lose my balance when the platform beneath me turns slick due to the amount of water over it. I fall to the platform on my left arm, my full body weight impacting the limb and making me cry out in pain **(Samuel: 2900-500 LP)**.

Kate screams through her gag as my left arm, hand and shoulder become numb to the touch. Eden Shard's attack passes through, but one of the angels lingers behind for a moment. The small form looks at me as if to make sure that I am actually alive. It then flies after the rest of its kind, re-entering the Synchro Monster's crystal form.

**[SUSTAINABLE DAMAGE TAKEN] [APPLYING COUNTERMEASURE…]**

A surge of adrenaline makes me jump back up; my injured arm rapidly regains feeling as I breathe slowly and deeply. Exile looks surprised for a moment, but then adopts the same grin as before.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that," he says as he points a finger at me. "But, that won't be enough to save you. You're on your last legs, with only a saving grace to protect you and the Collective that you've been forced to serve. In short, you have nothing! Magnum Opus, attack the Netrunner directly and prove his failure as a Duelist to the world! Perfect Protocol!"

Opus enters the same motions as before, except there's nothing for him to target except me. Cold sweat runs down my back as Opus's shapes shine in an infinite pattern that makes me fall to my knees.

**[SUBCONSCIOUS BARRIER BREACHED] [MENTAL FACILITIES UNDER ATTACK]**

A memory pops in from my subconscious as I hear something begin to activate…

* * *

_"_Do you really think that you'll succeed at this, Gamma?_"_

_My younger self asks this to, of all things, a digital hologram of an adult male who looks a lot like me; the only differences are the white suit that he wears, the slicked hair, and the calm expression. The hologram floats next to me from a levitating cylindrical terminal, the both of us standing in a large, dark room. However, I feel the tingle of virtual energy here, like something is waiting to be activated._

_"_You really doubt my skills, Epsilon?_" Gamma's response is immediate and vicious; my younger self jumps slightly at the level of emotion as Gamma's image leans forwards with a deep frown. "_I've shown you so much, and it still isn't enough for you?_"_

_"_All you've shown me is holographic images, messages, videos, and statistics. They don't compare to real-world substance._"_

_"_You've been spending too much time with our brothers lately, haven't you?_" Gamma's image rubs a hand down its face in annoyance. "_We both know that each of them is successful in their own way, with the companies that they manage, but they have one big difference from me; they show their success to the outside world._"_

_As Gamma finishes, his image waves a hand in the air. Several orange screens instantly appear within reach of his fingers; he dismisses a few with his other hand while typing rapidly into the rest one at a time. Each screen that he types into disappears after a few seconds; I feel the energy from before grow with each passing second._

_"_You see, Epsilon, the human mind is a wondrous thing,_" Gamma says as my younger self looks at his image with speculation. "_It can create impossible things, solve complex equations, and react as fast as any computer that we've created to date. However, it is also the biggest source of speculation, anger, and negativity towards anything, or anyone, that shows or does something they don't like.

_"_The problem with our brothers is that they strive to show their progress to the world with each new step that they take. I understand their wishes in keeping the masses up to date on their goals, but that gets old after a while because humans care best for what's completely new. Therefore, what better way to show your progress than when it is fully complete, with no errors to show for it?_"_

_The second that Gamma finishes, several large display screens appear around the room; my younger self jumps back in shock at the amount of information before him as I float out from between two screens to a clear space closer to Gamma. Images of Earth's continents, along with graphs and charts covering certain distinctions with each, cover the left wall. The right wall shows daily screenshots of a city on the moon, as well as a display on a colony on Mars. The ceiling shines with rapidly-changing news clips and advertisements about new colognes, food products and cybernetic enhancements._

_Gamma raises his hands, individual fingers twitching as a few screens come to his reach; he smoothly expands some and closes others, his eyes moving faster than any human I've ever seen._

_"_But,_" my younger self says as he looks at all the information around him, "_why would you want to keep this much information private? Don't you run an advertising company, where information is made public to whoever wants to see it?_"_

_"_The information we _allow_ to be made public, Epsilon; there's a big difference between what is completely safe and what could cause trouble, no matter how small. Our brothers stick to their own goals and focus on subjects that they want to specialize in—subjects that they can claim to be the best; robotics, for example. I hold no such specifics; a media conglomerate as large as the Near-Earth Broadcasting Network has to constantly change their advertisements and ratings to keep up with people's demands.

_"_People constantly want new things brought to them, Epsilon; it's one of the drives behind human ingenuity. However, some things are also worth remembering in the archives of history. So, the question becomes as follows; how much do we give to the events of yesterday while keeping up with the future of tomorrow?_"_

_Gamma turns to my younger self with a facial expression matching a schoolteacher lecturing a failing student. I __run __the question through my mind; with all that's been happening to me, I haven't had time to consider what I'm leaving behind. The Superiors had mentioned that I was leaving an emotional impact on every Duelist that I went against in Satellite, but how much of an impact is that when placed against the lifestyle that they live in?_

_"_That sounds like a stupid question, Gamma,_" my younger self says as he watches a screen displaying a pie chart on local food imports and exports worldwide. "_If everyone is so focused on the future, why would anyone ever look back on the past? Alpha's plan focuses on furthering humanity into a digital age, but you are already in that aspect and not changing your plans._"_

_"_Alpha's plans are his own, as it is for all of us,_" Gamma replies as he flips through several short videos of a new first-person shooter game currently advertised across five continents. "_However, none of them have the creative ability and improvisation that my own plan has._"_

_With a sharp flourish from his hands, Gamma dispels every open screen to the far corners of the room; I feel a few phase through my body as my younger self looks around in surprise. From the open space, Gamma plucks a floating mote of digital light and expands it outwards to reveal another screen, this one being the brightest of all._

_"_This is Project Beale,_" he __says with pride as I see a huge list of numbers and symbols that is constantly changing next to a scan of the Earth and the satellite network around it. "_I consider this to be my… personal prize, similar to how Hass-Bioroid treats their robotic humans as their prize._"_

_"_Looks like a bunch of numbers to me._" Gamma sighs lightly in response; I see a small smirk on his holographic face._

_"_Well, you don't see the inner significance, and that's expected. This project is designed to link the entire world into the Network, more so than they already are. What's more, all Network information will be judged by an Overseer, a digital entity that will adapt to every single change that humanity wants to see._"_

_Gamma moves the screen aside, and then lifts his hands upwards like he's holding a huge weight. My younger self gasps loudly as the platform that__my younger self stands on__ lifts up. A sphere of densely-packed display screens surrounds the platform; I move between Gamma and myself to properly see what's going on with them._

_"_Wait,_" my younger self states while turning back to Gamma. "_Why would you want to place something with absolute control over what humanity senses and knows? I thought a media company would want to be more open to its consumers, especially their negative reactions._"_

_"_The problem with that ideology is that humans aren't perfect. We mess up quite a bit, actually, and every time we do is a setback against future progress. Haven't you seen a commercial you didn't want broadcast on the main news channel, or a topic being discussed that you consider too personal to hear about? With Project Beale, the Overseer of the Network—of humanity—will be constantly connected to their wants and needs, so nothing will be seen that they don't want to see.

_"_In short, the Overseer will be the closest thing humanity has created to achieving omnipotence. After all, with NBN, as it says in our slogan, 'The World is Yours'._"_

_At that moment, the screens split apart like a curtain before the opening act of a play. What fills the space between them is... very difficult to describe. It looks like a gigantic humanoid, but its digitized body flows too much like water or air to be considered a solid mass. It hands a digitized and shrunken copy of the Earth to Gamma, who then hands it to my younger self with a genuine smile._

_Several expressions cross my face as I see myself hold the globe; denial, amazement, confusion, worry, and finally anger. I clench my fists as the younger me lifts the sphere above his head and throws it onto the platform._

_Gamma's face shifts dramatically for a second as the sphere shatters like glass, but he resumes his calm expression when my younger self locks tear-filled eyes with him._

_"__This isn't right!__" I scream at the holographic image of a real person. "__None of this is! You can't just load up the wants and dreams of a human into a digital file and lock it away in a vault! People don't work like that; we're not computers! You can't make us how you want us to be with the push of a button or the wave of a hand! In fact, the way I see it, you're doing this to rule the fucking WORLD!__"_

_I see myself dive off the platform as the digital giant emits an inhuman screech and slams a misty hand down towards us. The shockwave sends me flying faster than the room can keep solid; Gamma's broken expression is the last thing I visibly see…_

* * *

**[RECOVERY COMPLETE]**

I gasp loudly as fresh oxygen fills my lungs, and then cough up whatever carbon dioxide remains inside them. My blurred vision catches traces of something in front of me—something that Magnum Opus can't get past. The program's symbols flash without order, almost in agitation, as whoever is in front of me holds back the program with raised hands.

The person then turns to the right to face me, and I feel the color drain from my face as I realize that it's _me_.

Right down to the cybernetic eye.

It then smiles at me; a smile that tells me 'I know what's going to happen here, and I'll take all the consequences'.

Before I can voice my absolute confusion, the other me turns back to Magnum Opus and yields to its energy. It cries without voice as the program incinerates its body with a group of red lasers. Not a single trace remains; I feel a small pain spread from my chest as my Life Points decrease **(Samuel: 500-100 LP)**.

Silence sweeps over the field; nothing makes a sound as Magnum Opus returns to Exile's field. Exile himself looks at my field with the angriest expression I've ever seen. Actually, he looks at an activated Trap card.

**[ANALYZING SITUATION…]**

"Sacrificial Clone," Exile says with gritted teeth before the words in my mind can complete their analysis. "Part of me didn't think that you had that Trap face-down. That is a damn good saving grace, if I say so myself."

**[ANALYSIS COMPLETE] [TRAP CARD SACRIFICIAL CLONE PREVENTS DESTRUCTION OF ALL CARDS ON CONTROLLER'S FIELD AND ALL BATTLE OR EFFECT DAMAGE DEALT TO CONTROLLER UNTIL THE NEXT TURN'S DRAW PHASE] [SIDE EFFECT: CONTROLLER'S LIFE POINT TOTAL BECOMES 100]**

_Damn. That IS a good saving grace!_

"As I have nothing else to play, I'll use Personal Workshop's effect during my End Phase, and use the Great Work of Magnum Opus to gain 400 Life Points instead of losing that much."

The same sights and sounds as before occur again, the power box now showing a '3'** (Exile: 3200-3600 LP)**.

_That thing's going to be ready on his next turn at this rate,_ I realize as I now see the frame turn into some multi-legged creature. _I need to stop him NOW!_

**[TURN 6: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

I quickly draw for the turn, desperation seeping in as I realize how limited my options are.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 2]**

A series of bleeps make me turn to Grimoire as it opens again and floats back in front of me. Words begin to crawl across a new display window in the same font as before.

**[I see that you are realizing the reality of your chances, Netrunner. You NEED my help, no doubt about it. I know you don't want to rely on the help of others, but this situation is one where you won't survive without me.****  
****It's time for the Network to evolve.****  
****It's time for my arrival.]**

The computer closes again, the words remaining in my mind as I look over the cards in my hand. The murmurs from Breeding Ground quiet down as I see a potential strategy that could work, especially since Exile has no other options than what's on his field. His one face-down could kill my plans, though.

**[NO OBVIOUS ACTIONS AVAILABLE] [RECOMMENDATION: DO WHAT YOU FEEL IS RIGHT]**

_Why would you say that? Aren't you against me acting without logical choices?_

**[THIS SITUATION IS AN EXCEPTION] [NO DATA HAS BEEN PREPARED] [THE LOGICAL STEP WOULD BE TO ACT AS YOU FEEL YOU SHOULD]**

_If that's the only option I've got, then I'll go with it. This card can probably help with that._

"I activate the Spell Déjà Vu! This lets me add either one card or two Level 4 or lower Virus Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. I'll choose the latter option, returning Hemorrhage and Deep Thought to my hand!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 1]**

As the Spell activates, I feel the air around me pause its motion, and then flow in reverse. The two designated monster cards from my Graveyard eject themselves from said slot; I take them into my hand with a swift grab as the surrounding air resumes its normal movement.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 3]**

"I now activate Grimoire's Power Transfer, discarding Deep Thought to draw two cards." I discard the card as quickly as I had drawn it; my heart beats faster in anticipation as I question if I'll actually be able to beat Exile's current field situation.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 2]**

My right eye wiggles in its socket as the top two cards of my Deck become highlighted to my cybernetic view. I quickly draw them before the mark fades; maybe it's a good sign.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4]**

As soon as I see the second card that I drew, the murmurs around me grow to ear-splitting levels. I block them out as best as I can as I realize that, once again, coincidence has worked out in my favor.

"Because you control a Monster and I don't," I tell Exile, "I can Special Summon Progenitor from my hand through its effect!"

A writhing mass of gray and red tentacles the size of my open hand emerges on the field from Breeding Ground's pool. Breeding Ground dispenses its power onto the mass, even as it gains five additional comets from within itself **(DARK, Program/Virus, ? ATK, ? DEF, LVL 5)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 3]**

"Progenitor gains a Virus Counter for each Level it has when Summoned, with each Counter giving 400 Attack and Defense Points. With Breeding Ground's ability, it has 6 Virus Counters, giving it 2400 Attack and Defense."

Progenitor extends its limbs as it glows with a light red aura due to its power **(ATK/DEF: ?-2400) (Virus Counters: 6)**.

"However," I continue, "since Progenitor was Special Summoned, it doesn't come alone. I can remove any number of Virus Counters from it and Special Summon a Virus Monster of that Level from my Deck. I'll remove 5 Virus Counters from it and Special Summon Medium to the field through Urgent Cloning!"

Progenitor's mass erodes away until a small amount of it is left as I pick the selected card from my Deck and place it on my Disk **(Virus Counters: 6-1) (ATK/DEF: 2400-400)**.

That mass then floats over to my right and forms a large green ceramic pottery jar with ornate handles. As it fully forms, dark green tree branches rise from within the jar like roots stretching out to soak up a digital sun **(DARK, Program/Virus, ? ATK/? DEF, LVL 5)**.

"Like Progenitor before it, Medium gains one Virus Counter and 400 Points in Attack and Defense for each Level it has, as well as one extra from Breeding Grounds. Therefore, it also has 2400 Attack and Defense."

The roots extend rapidly as the unknown being within the jar gains power from its surroundings; the roots crawl in all directions from their source, as if searching for something **(Virus Counters: 6) (ATK/DEF: ?-2400)**.

Grimoire beeps loudly as I complete this action; I turn towards the open computer as words appear in the same way as before.

**[You know what you have to do.]**

I nod, a chill colder than Neo Domino's windy nights racing through my veins as I turn back to Exile with renewed confidence.

"Medium's ability; when it has more Virus Counters on it than its printed Level, I can look at one Set card that you control once per turn. I'll take a look at your back row card by Peering The Depths!"

The roots move at my command, spreading over the enlarged card back on Exile's field like a weed infestation. Seconds later, the jar extends a white root that touches my forehead. Instantly, I see the image of a Trap Card with the name Hyperdriver.

**[CARD ANALYZED] ['HYPERDRIVER' ALLOWS THE CONTROLLER TO ACTIVATE ALL TURN-BASED ABILITIES A SECOND TIME DURING THE SAME TURN FOR THE COST OF HALF OF THEIR LIFE POINTS] [SIDE EFFECT: THE CARD IS DESTROYED AT THE END PHASE OF ACTIVATION]**

_Oh, great,_ I think with a frown. _With that, he'll be able to use his Personal Workshop and any other once-per-turn effects twice, and he'll probably recover the Life Point cost with Magnum Opus's effect. I've got to find a way to stop him!_

_Maybe he won't use that card if Magnum Opus is removed from the field; the cost is pretty high for the way he's been playing so far. It's the best option I've got…_

The white root disconnects from my forehead and retreats into the jar; the other roots release Exile's Trap from their grip and return to my field as the vision fades away. Exile looks a little less confident, now that I know what he's hiding and that he's got nothing else on his field to counter what I do.

I inhale through my nose and exhale through my mouth, closing my eyes briefly as I try to visualize the best way to come out on top in this situation.

Then, it hits me with the image of that purple card that I saw before the Duel began. I open my eyes and lock them on to Exile's own.

"I now execute a Fusion Summon!"

A muffled gasp comes from Kate as Exile steps back in surprise at my words.

"This Fusion Summon can be done without using'Polymerization'as long as there are at least twoVirus-Type monsters in my field with printed Levels 5 or higher that I can Tribute. I Tribute Progenitor and Medium!"

Both Monsters move towards each other; Progenitor's tentacles join with Medium's branches, the mass hanging above the jar. The two objects move closer and closer together until they begin to digitally fuse together in a swirling vortex. A new chant comes to my lips, guided by Breeding Ground's murmurs…

_"Nettowaaku ni ha, shunkankara shunkanni, haato bito ni haato bito ga shinka shite I masu. Kono shinka kara atarashii jinsei ha wakideru! Yuugou Shoukan! Shinka shita nettwoaaku, Haibu no kokoro!"_  
(The Network evolves from moment to moment, heartbeat to heartbeat. From this evolution, new life springs forth! Fusion Summon! The evolved Network, Hivemind!)

Breeding Ground's pool erupts like a volcano as I finish the chant, spraying the liquid virus over the entire platform and beyond. The murmurs turn to shrieks, cries and, oddly, cheers as I feel several large droplets of liquid cover my body. Exile loudly curses as I notice some of the ooze land on him; he tries to wipe it off. All remaining Monsters on the field shiver in place, their images frozen and flickering with static.

Suddenly, all outside senses disappear as I feel several cold fingers wrap around my head. My vision blurs as I feel an external presence wrap itself around me—force itself inside me.

**[ALERT] [UNCALCULATED POWER SOURCE ACCESSING MENTAL INTERFACE] [EXECUTIN—]**

The words in my mind shut off with a loud gargle as whatever this is continues its passage in me—through me. No words come to mind to describe this feeling; it just seems so right that I have no objections to whatever is happening to me.

As the presence leaves, it whispers the words, "Thank you," in a voice that I don't recognize.

Then, time returns to normal as a face the size of a skyscraper appears in Breeding Ground's sky—no, _covers_ the sky.

Bright red honeycombs surround it, spitting out digitized animals, symbols and human body parts at random moments. Its hair is a crown of flowing purple stems with black pods inside and thorns outside, similar to octopus tentacles. Its chin and cheeks are shielded by a covering of similarly-structured white stems. A central headpiece—made of several pink honeycombs, the color reminding me of Rielle's headpiece—hangs on its forehead and covers any eyebrows that it would have.

The face itself is a mix between nightmarish abomination and otherworldly beauty. Its nose, mouth and the exterior of its eyes look just like a human female's; the pupils are compounded tens of times like an insect's eyes, and several open holes are on its cheeks. Its lips break into a human smile as it takes a deep breath of the air around it.

"_**We live.**_"

Its voice matches Breeding Ground's murmurs exactly, but it's magnified several times over and blended into a single female tone that makes the very air rumble. Both of Exile's monsters start to move again. My knees quake in response; I hear Kate scream in terror through her gag as she realizes exactly what this thing is and the power that it contains **(DARK, Program/Virus/Fusion, ? ATK/? DEF, LVL 9)**.

I silently look at Exile to find him staring at Hivemind in open anger. His teeth and fists are clenched, his breath short and loud, as he tears his gaze away from my monster and looks at me.

"Clever little bastard," he says as his eyes slowly widen. "I'd almost completely forgotten that the Collective put that Monster in there. The data files had said that it was very hard to Summon due to the Deck's reliance on high Level Viruses, but it still won't help you win!"

I open my mouth to respond, but no words escape my throat. I panic as I realize that my vocal cords have stopped working; is it from my own awe towards Hivemind's appearance, or have the wild twists and turns that this Duel has taken put me under more stress than I first suspected?

"_**We are the Network,**_" Hivemind says as it turns in the sky to face Exile. "_**We evolve. We adapt. We grow beyond expectations.**_"

As if to prove its point, Hivemind's power suddenly increases dramatically as it channels five red comets into each of its eyes **(Virus Counters: 10)**. My vocal cords begin to function again as I try to explain what's happening to everyone despite Exile apparently knowing already.

"When Hivemind is Summoned successfully, it gains Virus Counters equal to its Level; Breeding Grounds gives it an extra, as usual. Like the other Virus monsters, it gains 400 Attack and Defense for each Virus Counter that it has. With 10 Counters, it stands at 4000 Points!"

Hivemind's eyes now glow with red light as it fully channels its power **(ATK/DEF: ?-4000)**. My confidence returns with this image, especially with my monster being the most powerful one on the field.

"Battle," I shout. "Hivemind attacks -"

"_**Stop.**_"

I almost trip in surprise; a Duel Monsters card is telling me to not attack?!

"_**You do not command us. We will dictate our own actions from what we deem appropriate. We will delete Magnum Opus from this server. Executing **__**System Purge**__**.**_"

With a flash of Hivemind's eyes, Magnum Opus turns gray and freezes up again. Seconds pass as a wave of slow-moving energy spreads over the entire field. It passes through me with a cold touch, but Magnum Opus's form rapidly dissolves into an oozing mass of liquid and shapes that makes bile crawl up my throat. Exile lets out a growl as the wave passes over him and his Life Points decrease; I hear nothing from Kate as Magnum Opus's mass melts through the platform and joins Breeding Ground's pool below **(Exile: 3600-2700 LP)**.

I swallow the bile with a grimace; apparently, no one is fully safe from harm when Hivemind exerts its control over the battlefield.

"_**We have nullified the threat,**_" Hivemind says as it turns to face me. "_**Resume your turn.**_"

"R-right," I say as I look over my remaining hand. "I Set two cards face-down. That's all."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 1]**

"Did you think I'd forget about Personal Workshop?" Exile asks with a strange tilt of his head. "I'll use its effect one more time; even without Magnum Opus providing recovery to my Life Points, I still have enough to finish you off!"

The same effects repeat as the power box ticks down to'2'** (Exile: 2700-2300 LP)**.

_No!_ I think to myself. _It's coming!_

"It's my turn, now, and my chance to put you down for good!"

**[ROUND 4] [Samuel: 100 LP/Exile: 2300 LP] (CARDS IN HAND: 1 (Samuel), 0 (Exile))**

**[TURN 7: EXILE]**

Exile shouts out, "I draw!" through clenched teeth as he draws for the turn.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 1]**

"Personal Workshop removes one Power Counter during my Standby Phase. Then, during my Main Phase 1, I'll manually remove the last Counter to complete my perfect machine!"

The power box ticks down to '0'as the many mechanical arms extend back to reveal a computer system that reaches about two stories in height **(Exile: 2300-1900 LP)**. As the workshop's arms retract, Exile raises his hands; two blue lights shine on the machine's top in apparent confirmation.

Exile's body then floats off the ground and towards the massive computer; he sits in a chair hovering by a propulsion device about halfway up the structure and moves his hands similar to how someone types onto a keyboard. Several more blue lights turn on across the machine, along with several blips and whirs.

Then, to my astonishment, it moves forwards like a tank; the bottom frame must have wheels or tread tracks that generate friction against the platform. As it moves closer, I realize that this isn't just one computer. The entire frame has an indigo coloring on its square body, with yellow paint streaks across the top and bottom. Its sides extend in front of a large group of display screens that are where a chest cavity would be, each one flickering pink or red. Those sides hold large chassis plates that keep the frame together, as well as hold a few smaller display screens away from the center.

Its head extends above its chest display, seven blue lights staring like eyes. Red and yellow lights blink alongside a large dome farther back along its head. Several large wires connect to this dome from an unseen source. I barely see what looks like a rotatable servo between its frame and its bottom half that slowly turns the upper half left and right as it advances. The entire machine appears top-heavy and could potentially fall over at any moment, the treads having to be incredibly strong to hold up so much weight and keep moving.

"Look at it, Netrunner," Exile taunts as he floats around on his chair. "The greatest machine that the Collective ever designed. The most powerful computer outside of a megacorporation; the MONOLITH!"

The machine slowly stops with a synthesized growl upon reaching Exile's field; I feel myself tremble as it significantly dwarfs me **(DARK, Machine, ? ATK/? DEF, LVL 10)**.

"Monolith's ability!" Exile shouts from his high vantage point. "When it is Summoned, I get to search my Deck and Graveyard for up to three differently-named Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monsters and Special Summon them!"

Exile then moves his chair within the chest cavity; the sounds of clacking keys reach my ears before three large cylinders containing blue light are ejected from the dome and fall further forward onto the platform. Each cylinder shatters on impact, releasing clouds of collected machine parts and miscellaneous pieces; it looks like three small mechanical tornadoes have appeared.

With a cry of, "Assemble and Transform!" from Exile, the tornadoes change back into individual system chips, but each one is slightly different. One has a single red center and four red dots along one side over a brown exterior **(DARK, Machine, 800 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 3)**, the second has a red triangle upon a rusting yellow exterior **(DARK, Machine, 400 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 2)**, and the third is a gray chip with a yellow center and a long connector slot along the top **(DARK, Machine, 1000 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 3)**.

"I Special Summon Akamatsu Mem Chip, Dyson Mem Chip, and CyberSolutions Mem Chip, all in Defense Mode!"

Each chip glows slightly as it powers up from Monolith's systems before turning a shade of blue to signify that they are in Defense Mode. What significance these weaker monsters have, I don't know; however, considering that Exile brought out a powerful Monster to Summon them, the reasoning can't be good.

"Oh," Exile says after a moment passes. "There's something that you should know. Monolith's original Attack and Defense are equal to the combined Level of all Machine-Type monsters on my field times 300. With a combined Level of 18, Monolith's power stands at 5400 Points!"

"_**Your power level is not important,**_" Hivemind chastises, even as Monolith's systems surge with blue lightning **(ATK/DEF: ?-5400)**.

"You're one to talk!" Exile shouts back as he takes a card from his Graveyard slot and turns to me. "I use Monolith's second ability! Once per turn, by banishing a Machine-Type monster from my field or Graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. I banish Clone Chip from my Graveyard and destroy your Cache Trap. Go, Codex Cannon!"

I step back as Exile floats back to Monolith's chest cavity and types in a few more commands**.** The machine's entire head splits open as a cannon barrel the size of its entire body length appears from blue coding. It aims at my glowing red pyramid with the whirring of several gears.

"I won't let that happen, Exile!" I call with a wave of my hand. However, my throat locks up before I can say more as Hivemind moves to speak.

"_**We release Cache's storage through its effect; during either player's turn, the Virus Counters on it can be placed on any able cards. All Counters will be transferred to us, increasing our power significantly.**_"

The pyramid's top opens like a bottle cork, all the Virus comets inside flying to Hivemind and entering its eyes. I then jump back as Monolith's cannon fires a beam of blue energy very similar to Utopia Shard's laser attack. The blast punches through Cache's outer shell like paper, even blasting a hole in the platform beneath us before dissipating.

I turn to Hivemind to see its appearance grow larger and more intimidating as it powers up to a strength that I didn't initially picture it reaching **(Virus Counters: 15) (ATK/DEF: 4000-6000)**.

"Well," Exile says with a growl, "if I can't take out your reserves, I'll destroy the source of your power! I activate my Set card, Hyperdriver!"

A small vortex of curved, moving machine parts appears beside Exile; the vortex rapidly grows until it covers his whole field. I stare as Monolith's cannon absorbs its blast energy from the surrounding air and retracts its cannon back into itself. The vortex then vanishes with no other abnormal effects; Exile looks disheveled and bruised as he takes another card from his Graveyard slot **(Exile: 2300-1150 LP)**.

"As you know from seeing it last turn," Exile explains, "Hyperdriver lets me use all of my once-per-turn abilities again this turn at the cost of half my Life Points. Therefore, I banish Rabbit Hole from my Graveyard to destroy Hivemind! CODEX CANNON!"

Monolith's weapon reveals itself again, this time aiming directly at Hivemind. The Fusion Monster doesn't seem concerned by the giant cannon aiming to tear it apart. As I open my mouth to try and question why, I one of my Set cards disappears from the field.

"_**We activate our ability,**_" Hivemind says. "_**By destroying one card on our field, we activate the effect of a Virus Monster from our hand or Graveyard. We activate the effect of Djinn from our hand; by removing half of our Virus Counter total, rounding down, all Virus-Type monsters on our field cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects this turn. Executing **__**Ultimate Order **__**on Djinn's **__**Shielding Wish**__**.**_"

At Hivemind's apparent command, I reveal the mentioned card; a blue-skinned humanoid with a ponytail, pupiless eyes and a knowing smirk appears on my field for a brief moment before waving a hand towards Hivemind. Hivemind's wreath and crown rapidly grow to shield its face and headpiece from harm; Monolith's blast impacts the shield with full force, but leaves no damage afterwards **(Virus Counters: 15-7) (ATK/DEF: 6000-2800)**.

"No!" Exile shouts in anger as he holds his head in his hands. "NO! I will destroy that monstrosity, Netrunner; it represents all that the Collective is striving to do to this city!"

"Your motives are driving you nuts, Exile!" I shout back. "I know that the Superiors rushed through with your implants, but does that really equal wiping them out?"

Exile locks eyes with me; it's then that I realize that he isn't listening to me. His pupils are dilated, his breathing erratic, and I imagine that his heart rate is through the roof. I feel a pang of pity, but it is dispelled when I see him reach for his pistol.

"What are you doing?!" I shout at him. "The Duel's still going on!"

"Forget the Duel!" he shouts as he jumps off of Monolith's chair and lands on his feet. "You die NOW! The Collective will go down, one way or another!"

Kate screams as I raise my Duel Disk in defense, though I fear that it won't be enough to stop a bullet. There's no time to stop him; if I rush at him, it'll make his chances of hurting me higher, but I also can't just stand here and get riddled with bullets! What do I do?! What do I do?!

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I scrunch my eyes shut and hold my breath as I expect the bullets to tear into my skin…

Until I realize that nothing actually hit me.

I open my eyes and see a layer of pink around me, like some kind of cocoon. Hivemind's eyes glow the same color, the three bullets lying on the platform without causing a scratch to me.

My mind races in confusion. This is Solid Vision, right? Why, then, is it able to stop real bullets?!

"No," I hear Exile say as the gun falls to the platform's surface. "You can't have it. That file was wrong; it was incomplete! They didn't know for sure, so it must be incorrect! You're not supposed to have Psychic Dueling abilities! He would have known by now!"

"He?!" My response is immediate, my voice warping slightly because of the cocoon. "Who's this 'he' that you're talking about? Are you with another faction?!"

"I can't kill you," Exile says without reply. "Not here, but if I get others, then I could—"

"_**You will do no such thing,**_" Hivemind interrupts as if it understands what Exile is thinking. "_**We will neutralize you first. We activate our final Trap Card, Queen's Gambit!**_"

My last Set card reveals itself, showing a targeting computer locking onto a woman in a crowd, white hair covering one eye. A similar target flashes over Monolith, the words 'TARGET COMPROMISED'appearing over the machine.

"_**This Trap forces two target monsters to battle as the first action during this turn's Battle Phase, but neither will be destroyed; we choose ourselves and Monolith. In addition, we may choose to let you draw up to 3 cards during this battle's Damage Step. For each card that you draw, your battling monster loses 800 Attack Points and our battling monster gains 500 Attack. We choose for you to draw 3 cards; therefore, your monster loses 2400 Attack Points and we gain 1500.**_"

"NO!" Exile cries out, but it's too late for him to counteract. Three cards levitate into his hand as Monolith's cannon is joined by two smaller barrels that all glow with blue energy. Hivemind then emits a red pulse of energy that makes Monolith spark for a second as it loses power; that power is absorbed by Hivemind as its eyes shine brighter than ever before **(Monolith ATK: 5400-3000) (Hivemind ATK: 2800-4300)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Exile): 4]**

"End this, Hivemind!" I cry out with determination. "SYSTEM PURGE!"

The same gray wave of energy passes over the field; Monolith's cannons fire, but fail to harm Hivemind's image. Then, the massive machine freezes over, turns gray, and melts into a torrent of viscous liquid, but doesn't melt through Breeding Ground's platform. Exile screams in terror before he is enveloped by the goo, his voice shorting out as his body vanishes from sight **(Exile: 1150-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**.

* * *

The Solid Vision images fade away, save for Hivemind; it remains visible as it turns to face me.

"_**Our victory here is complete,**_" it says, "_**but there are still greater foes ahead. Your abnormal Dueling abilities are becoming more prevalent, Netrunner; do not lose control of them, or we will all suffer the consequences.**_"

I can only nod back as I hear several footsteps from the shop's front room approaching the garage. Exile's body lies unconscious, his bionic ears shattered, and an emblem with the letters 'AM' carved into it lying by his right hand. Confusion comes to mind as to the connection of the emblem with the current situation, and I open my mouth to speak.

"_**Do not talk,**_" Hivemind interrupts me as it begins to dissolve. "_**You require rest after this ordeal. As always, we will be with you on and off the Dueling field to support you, in exchange for your peace of mind. Sleep, Psychic Duelist Netrunner.**_"

My body obeys as I see Sector Security officers burst into the garage with loud exclamations…

* * *

**(Wiggles claws to release strain) OK, that's the end of that.**

**As usual, please leave comments, criticism and suggestions as you wish. However, please be sure that you understand the story so far before you post anything. If you have questions, please ask them, and I will answer them as soon as I can.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	20. C20: All Eyes are on You! No Safe Haven!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Confetti bursts out from cave)**

**Yes, yes, it is the season of new life and new choices. Not sure if most of them will be fulfilled, but one can always hope. Speaking of, I have already got a good chunk of the next chapter written out at the time of this chapter's posting, so I 'hope' to get that out to you all later this month. We shall see how that goes.**

**As for the people asking questions/giving theories, thanks for your continued interest in the story! However, I don't think this current chapter will answer many of your inquiries. That will be the upcoming chapter's job (I hope). Instead, this current chapter has a lot of familiar faces to talk to and/or about, and it gets some big details across. Read with care!**

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[SLEEP CYCLE COMPLETE]**

A slow, steady series of beeps make me begin to notice my surroundings. My eyes are closed, but my ears pick up the mentioned sound, while my nose detects a smell like detergent in the air. The smell is thick enough to make breathing difficult for a few moments, my breaths becoming audible as I try to open my eyes.

I succeed after a few tries, but a bright ceiling light makes me close them instantly. The image of a familiar room in the Collective base pops into my head, but I dispel it as I realize that I'm lying on a large bed with faded green sheets**.** My upper body is propped against what feels like a wall, my legs and feet hidden under the sheets. My clothes have, after a quick glance, been changed without my permission; a bright green short-sleeved shirt and pants shield my skin. A small window to my right shows that the sun still relatively high in the sky; no devices to show the passage of time are visible.

I look over my body quickly, fearful of any visible damage that could have been dealt while I was unconscious. Several small wires connect from the monitor to six pads on my chest beneath my new shirt. I choose not to touch them for fear of damaging the data that the monitor is receiving.

A deep grunt makes me turn to the left; a man with tousled black hair, prominent eyebrows, and a long scar along his left cheek sits in a white easy chair. His gray uniform with white buttons makes me narrow my eyes in recognition, and then widen in fear.

**[VISUAL RECOGNITION SUCCESSFUL; SECTOR SECURITY OFFICER TETSU USHIO, AKA 'Officer Trudge']**

OK, I'm in hell; why else would _this_ Sector Security officer be here when I wake up vulnerable?!

Ushio notices my awakening, at which point he slowly stands up from his seat. I hear his back crack slightly as he does so; how long has he been sitting there? Is it even the same day?

"Hello, Netrunner," Ushio says with a tight-lipped frown.

"Officer Ushio," I return, my throat working surprisingly well despite having just regained consciousness. The man's eyes widen slightly before they return to their normal frown.

"Figures you'd know more about me eventually," he muses with a quick look at my right eye. "Those implants probably told you, right?"

I nod after a few seconds, curious as to why that would be his first guess. I open my mouth to ask him how he figured that out, but he starts to walk towards a simple wooden door at the room's left end before I can begin.

"I'd love to chat, but now that you've woken up, I need to inform someone who wanted to speak to you first," he says as he walks. "Don't you even think about trying to escape while I'm gone."

"I wasn't planning on it," I mutter, but Ushio's already out the door before he can hear me. A cold silence fills the room with his absence, broken only by the steady beeps of the adjacent monitor. I lie back as best as I can and turn my eyes to the white ceiling, more questions in my head than I care to think about.

After what feels like a few seconds, I hear the door open again. I move my body back into a propped position just as Ushio closes the door behind a smaller man. This man's appearance makes me blink several times in rapid succession; I wonder if my implants are having problems.

His face is a ghostly white, his spiked hair purple, eyes bright green, ears pointed and sporting simple blue earrings. Two red lines run vertically over his eyes, and red lipstick emphasizes his lips. He wears a red coat with a black collar and golden trims, under which is a white shirt with gold linings. White gloves cover his hands, and black and gold boots complete the image.

My first thought regarding this man is how much he looks like a clown, even with his very fancy dress. My second thought is why I would make such a harsh assumption against someone I don't know a thing about. The man moves to my left side, his face at level with my propped head.

"Good afternoon, Netrunner," the man says with a formal bow and a high-pitched voice, a hand to his chest. "I am glad to see that your recovery has been swift. I have wanted to speak to you for a while now."

"I've had several people want to speak to me over the past week or so," I respond as I turn my eyes to the room's window. "What makes you any different?" The man places a gloved hand to his head and sighs in disappointment.

"I see you don't want to have idle conversation," the man says before he resumes his normal expression. "This certainly won't do; if you don't allow me to speak as I want to, you might not hear about something important."

The way he says this makes the room's temperature seem to drop a few degrees. His eyes lock with mine, their green gaze piercing and unmerciful. After a few seconds, he suddenly chuckles and claps his hands together, snapping me out of eye contact.

"Good, good, you don't break easily. I love a challenge when I come to negotiate with someone."

"Negotiate?" I frown, anger rising in my gut. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Again with the attitude." The man shakes his head in further disappointment, but also smiles with self-empowerment. "This is simply unacceptable! I suppose I should introduce myself, though, since you asked so bluntly."

I almost clench a fist as I easily hear the sarcasm in his words, but avoid doing so in anticipation of learning just who this formally-dressed man is. His smile grows as he places a hand to his chest like a king commanding a peasant

"I am Jaeger, Vice Director of Sector Security and Head of Special Investigations in Neo Domino. I serve Director Godwin and, when necessary, become his messenger to those who need to be personally informed of his interests."

**[IDENTITY UPDATED] ['Vice Director Jaeger' STORED IN ARCHIVES]**

I remain silent as the words in my mind relay the recording of Jaeger's name, doing my best not to be intimidated by his official title. He looks expectantly at me for a few seconds, and then emits a short hum of satisfaction when I don't respond.

"I see titles have no effect on you," he muses as he lowers his hand to his side. "Then again, you've probably heard so many titles recently that they're all starting to blur together, right?"

I resist rolling my eyes at this remark; he seems to notice my reaction and chuckles loudly while reaching into his coat. He pulls out a large manila folder bound by a golden clasp and a few small bulges to indicate items within.

"Now, to business," he says with a sudden authoritative tone. "I've been sent by Director Godwin to give you a personal message from him. After all, since the Director is personally overseeing your recovery from your most recent Duel, he wants to make sure you best know how to… repay him."

Jaeger holds the envelope out to me as he says this; I raise my left arm and slowly grasp it, feeling along the exterior as though I am trying to locate a bomb inside the packaging. Considering his attitude, I feel as though I need to be very careful with him. I take the envelope after another moment, holding it tightly in my left hand as I slowly open the clasp.

The first thing that I pull out is a small clump of papers, held together by a small metal clasp. The largest of these is a smaller envelope with an elegant gold border, the words 'Fortune Cup' written in cursive on the front. My eyebrows rise in surprise, and then fall back into a concerned frown as I fully recognize what I'm holding.

I open the small envelope with careful fingers, removing a smaller white certificate with a curved golden borderdrawn around large black words that says…

_'On behalf of Neo Domino City Director Rex Godwin, the Duelist_

_The Netrunner_

_is cordially invited to participate in the Neo Domino Fortune Cup Tournament. Please find instructions for tournament attendance and regulation included with this certificate. We hope that you will bring your best Dueling skills to this momentous event.'_

Below that message are the tournament date and a cursive signature, probably Godwin's copied hand, but this invitation alone means that Godwin, and all who serve under him, know of my existence. How long has he known is the question that makes my heart beat a little faster.

I look back up at Jaeger to find him staring back at me without a change in his sinister smile. I turn the certificate around for him to see the words.

"You're giving me an invitation to the Fortune Cup," I say with as much monotone as I can muster. "Why do you think someone like me will be any different than another Duelist in Neo Domino?"

"You'll have to look through the remainder of Godwin's package to answer that question." Jaeger's eyes darken for a second as he says this, almost too fast for me to see. I place the invitation carefully on my lap and comply with Jaeger's unspoken demand to finish browsing Godwin's 'gifts'.

Among the remaining papers are the poster that the Superiors showed me about the tournament, a small pamphlet about prominent Neo Domino locations, and a small picture showing four people around a campfire. It's the picture that makes me pause; I feel my face pale as I see Rally, Tank, Nervin and Blitz all sitting happily around a fire at the hideout, probably in the midst of chatting.

As I pull the picture from the rest of the papers, a smaller, folded paper falls out from beneath the photo. I quickly snatch it up and open it. Printed words make me shudder as I read them…

_'Netrunner Samuel,_

_'On behalf of the Neo Domino Community, I wish to personally welcome you to our city. If you have not yet read the contents of the envelope__labeled__'Fortune Cup', please do so before reading further.'_

I swallow a lump in my throat before continuing.

_'Now that you are aware of my invitation, I must commend you for entering Neo Domino without being apprehended by Sector Security. I know of one other person from Satellite that was able to do this, but that is not worth mentioning here. What_is_worth mentioning here are my reasons for you to attend the Fortune Cup._

_'I know a lot about you, Samuel; enough to know that anyone else who claims to know you is lying. If you wish to know the truth about your lost memories, then you must Duel at the Fortune Cup to the best of your ability. If you are able to defeat Jack Atlas and be crowned the new King of Riding Duels, I promise that I will tell you everything you want to know about your origins._

_'However, if you choose to decline my offer, the people you see in the accompanying picture, whom I know for a fact are friends of yours, will pay the consequences of your illegal entry into Neo Domino. I don't believe I need to explain to you how serious these consequences can be._

_'I trust you to make the right decision, Samuel._

_'Sincerely,_

_'Rex Godwin__  
__'Director of Neo Domino City__  
__'Administrator of Sector Security.'_

I don't notice that the paper is shaking in my hands until I almost rip it in half. I then drop it like a hot potato, staring at the offending document as if it contained my worst fears. Actually, it may very well have them; the Director of Neo Domino knows who I am!

"You… You…" I can't even get the words out of my mouth as I look back up at Jaeger's knowing face. The man just laughs in response, his voice sounding a touch maniacal.

"Yes, Samuel," Jaeger says when he calms down. "We know who you really are. We also know who your friends are, and we have many ways to give them the punishments that you deserve. I insist that you comply with Director Godwin's demands if you know what's good for you."

I stare back at the letter, my brain buzzing with wild questions and even wilder answers. I automatically take a few deep breaths, which serves to calm me down slightly. I feel my heart rate slow down as I look through the remainder of the 'Fortune Cup' envelope. Unfortunately, not much is to be found there besides a few pamphlets documenting tournament regulations that I can read later.

Undeterred, I look through the remainder of the manila folder. I pull out a small blue Deck box with another folded piece of paper taped to the side. I pull the paper off and open it to read a small message.

_'The contents of this box are connected to who you really are.__Consider it a gift from me. Hopefully, this will earn me your trust for the future._

_Rex Godwin.'_

I put the letter down and open the box. Only a single Duel Monsters card is inside, but it's sleeved for extra protection. I pluck the card from the box, the sunlight reflecting slightly off the sleeve as I twirl it into view.

The world fades away as I stare into the image of a Synchro Monster that I've never seen before. The image shows a white dragon with red stripes in front of lines of green code. Small green plates act as wings on its legless body, its head medium sized when compared to the rest of its body. The body itself is made up of countless small scales, no visible holes to be seen.

At the top of the image, where its body coils up around a small shining white sphere, I see a single red eye staring back at me. Its mouth is open in what looks like a roar of challenge, like the sphere is something important; something worth protecting. The creature looks both majestic and monstrous, even without Solid Vision. I tear my eyes away from the image to read over the rest of the card quickly.

"I figured Godwin's card would be of importance to you." Jaeger's voice snaps me back into the present moment as I raise my eyes to meet his own. I feel half inclined to thank Godwin for this, but my suspicion about what that man knows about me clams my throat shut. I only nod in response to the man's unspoken question.

"Does Godwin have anything else that he wishes to tell me through you?" I ask as I turn my eyes back to the card in my hands.

"I can't say anything else until you officially agree to the Director's invitation." Jaeger turns away from me as he says this and crosses his hands over his chest. His expression tells me 'I'm better than you', even if he doesn't physically say it.

I turn back to the collection of papers and pictures strewn across my lap, fighting to keep my emotions in check. On one hand, Godwin knows who I really am, or, at least, as much as I can remember. On the other hand, Godwin could just be doing this in order to trick me into joining the Order of Yliaster; that group was said to have Neo Domino's top citizens in its ranks, with Godwin as a central figure. Then again, if Godwin knows about my recent events, then he must know about the Collective and what it is really doing.

**[SUBCONCIOUS FLASHBACKS INDICATE THAT REX GODWIN IS A STRONG COMPONENT IN YOUR EARLIEST MEMORIES] [RECOMMENDATION: ACCEPT GODWIN'S INVITATION TO FORTUNE CUP, BUT DUEL AS A COLLECTIVE REPRESENTATIVE, AS PER YOUR ASSIGNED PURPOSE]**

I sigh heavily as the words in my mind tell me the choice that I should make; but, is it really the choice that I want to make? I feel trapped between two bad decisions, neither path offering a completely good option.

**['COMPLETELY GOOD OPTION' IS AN INCORRECT TERM] [NO DECISION IS COMPLETELY BENIFICIAL TO THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE IT]**

_Oh, shut up. You aren't being helpful here._

**[THE COLLECTIVE JUDGES REACTIONS BASED ON LOGICAL OUTCOMES] [YOUR PURPOSE IS YOUR STRONGEST CURRENT PRIOIRTY]**

Jaeger clears his throat as he turns back to face me, his eyebrows raised slightly; he's probably confused by my long silence, or annoyed by it. I face him and grab the certificate in my hands.

"Tell Rex Godwin that Samuel, 'The Netrunner', accepts his invitation," I slowly declare; each word bounces off the room's walls like they are rejecting my words. Jaeger's smile doubles in size as soon as he understands what I say.

"Excellent! I shall inform the Director of your choice. Please arrive at the Neo Domino Stadium by 9:00 AM tomorrow morning with a selected Main Deck, Side Deck, and D-Wheel if you plan on doing any Riding Duels. We hope that you'll bring your best Dueling skills to the tournament."

Jaeger then turns to leave, but pauses mid-step as if he just remembered something.

"I'll inform the doctor that Godwin requested that you've recovered and are ready to leave," he says. "The Director is also willing to provide escort to wherever you need to go. Have a good day, Samuel."

Jaeger then walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I shift slightly to relieve a slight cramp in my legs, my hands picking up each item before me in turn, and then placing it back down like I'm investigating a crime scene. Considering each individual item carries great importance, I guess that thought isn't so far off from the truth.

I look up when the door opens again and a woman with long red hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a pink uniform with a matching hat enters the room. Her expression remains focused when she sees me; is she the assistant to the doctor that Godwin had requested? Has she seen weirder things in her work before?

"The doctor will be here in a just a moment," she says with tight lips. "I'll just disconnect the heart monitor pads from your chest, and he'll run a final check-up to make sure that you're good to go."

I silently nod as she takes the items on my stomach and carefully deposits them onto the chair that Trudge had sat on a few minutes ago. She pauses only at my invitation to the Fortune Cup, casting a quick glance at me as if she denies what's printed on there. She then turns back to me and reaches for my shirt. I act first and pull it up, revealing the six pads to the nurse. She pauses for a second, and then carefully pulls off each pad individually. The pads leave small circles in my skin that quickly fade away as I look at them.

The sound of the door opening makes me quickly pull my shirt down; a stout man in a greying lab coat, white undershirt, black pants and shoes enters the room. After closing the door behind him, he takes out a brown clipboard with some papers attached to it from within his coat, reads them over, and then looks at me with a cold expression. I can't describe it exactly, but it makes my hands suddenly feel clammy, like there's something on the documents that this man despises.

"Good to see you're awake, Mr.… Samuel." He pauses as he double-checks his clipboard and the nurse places the pads by the monitor before reaching behind the machine. "I'll just run a few checks and you can leave. You probably won't have too many side effects from being unconscious for a few hours."

"I hope not," I mutter as the doctor takes a small light from within his coat. He shines the light in my human eye, and then my machine eye. My right eye automatically adjusts to the light frequency; my left eye burns and has a black spot for several seconds after. The doctor then takes out a small mallet and, after removing the bedcovers, hits both my knees with it. My knees jerk in response to the impact, a dull tingle lingering in each limb.

A click has me look towards the monitor and notice that it has powered down; the nurse turns to face us and catches my eye. She smiles at me with a small tilt of her head. The doctor clears his throat to get my attention before he shines the light into my left ear cavity and observes what is revealed; he repeats his actions with the left ear after walking around the front of the bed. He writes something onto the clipboard after he returns to the front of the room.

"You are good to go, Mr. Samuel," he says. "Nurse, please fetch the patient's items from the storage room."

"Of course, Doctor," the nurse replies with a quick bow. She strode out of the room, leaving me alone with the doctor. The man is reviewing his clipboard with an intense stare. A tinge of nervousness rises in my mind as I question if there's something that he just isn't accepting about my condition.

"Um, sir," I tentatively begin, "am I allowed to stand up? I just want to make sure that nothing else is required –"

"You're fine, Mr. Samuel," the doctor replies curtly as he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "There's nothing else you need to worry about. You can get up while the nurse gets your stuff, just don't leave the room." I sit up carefully immediately after he says this, and am relieved to not suffer any repercussions.

**[PHYISCAL STATE IS AT OPTIMAL EFFICIENCY] [RELIEF IS EXPECTED]**

I shake my head slightly as the words in my mind restate my relief. A few stretches of my arms helps to clear some muscle tension; I stand up fully a moment later and do a few leg stretches for the same effect.

The door opens just as I finish stretching to reveal the nurse from before, her right hand clutching the handle of my suitcase while her left hand holds a large plastic bag.

"Here are your items, sir," she says. "Your old clothes have been cleaned and are inside. I'll escort you to the bathrooms so you can change."

"Got it," I say before I turn to the doctor. "Thanks for taking care of me."

The man only mutters a, "Hmm," in response, and then walks out of the room by sliding past the nurse at the doorway. A faint trickle of anger at the man's lack of emotion makes me sigh before walking to the nurse; she backtracks out the door to give me room to exit.

The hallway outside the room is an off-white color with a line of orange along the upper walls to provide some form of color. Ushio stands by the far wall, a deep scowl on his face before he notices that I've emerged; his scowl doesn't move an inch in response.

"This way, sir," the nurse says with a slight tap against my shoulder. I turn away from Ushio and follow the woman further down the hall, passing a few other rooms with closed doors along the way. I pay them no mind as we approach the bathrooms, the doors the same white and orange, little blue images of a man or woman on the doors to separate gender. The nurse hands me my suitcase and the bag; I quickly enter the male door with a nod to her.

The bathroom is a mixture of white closed stalls, latrines at various heights above the floor and a few sinks with taps, soap dispensers and paper towel racks. Almost everything is the same faded white; the floor tiles are a duller gray, the mirror polished to a sheen. I enter an unoccupied stall; actually, all of them are unoccupied at the current moment.

The stall contains a white toilet with black lid; I sit on top of the lid as I open the suitcase in the stall's cramped space. After a few seconds of maneuvering, I am able to lay the suitcase open and flat on the floor. I see my Duel Disk and Trial Deck boxes placed in the same section, the boxes carefully placed in spaces alongside the Disk to prevent damage. The Deck that I last used is still in the Disk's Deck slot. In the other section are my shoes, held in place by straps. The bag contains the rest of my clothes, slightly wrinkled, but with a clean smell. After a second, I notice that Andromeda's credit card has been placed within the bag on top of the clothes.

_Who would take the time to organize my items so carefully?_ I wonder as I change shirts, and then pants. My underwear feels good enough to continue wearing; besides, there's no spare pair among my clothes, anyway. My socks and shoes are the last to be put on; I place the hospital gown and pants into the bag, placing the Deck boxes into the section where my shoes were and locking them in place with the straps.

I step to the sink to make a check of my appearance. The Superior's implants are still there, my right eye still delicately woven into the surrounding face. My hair is flat; the green ends are still visible, but the red looks a bit faded. My skin is still pale and my human eye is still a deep blue. My left arm still has the Collective barcode tattoo; the red mark on my right arm remains unseen. Overall, I don't look too worse for wear physically. Mentally, however, is a very different story…

I step out of the bathroom with suitcase and bag in tow. I hand the bag to the nurse, and she quickly takes it after seeing what's inside. She hands me the papers and items that Jaeger gave me; I open my suitcase and stuff them inside for later analysis.

"Anything else before I can head out, Nurse?" I ask as I zip the suitcase closed and stand back up. The nurse quickly shakes her head in response, and then raises an eyebrow at me.

"Did you have a question in mind?" she responds. A knowing smile grows on her face as I flinch slightly at the speed that the manages to turn the conversation back to me.

"Yes, actually," I say after taking a small breath. "What do you know about the other two people who were with me when I fell unconscious? Those would a Ms. Mac McCaffrey and a man named Exile."

"Ms. McCaffrey was treated for minor bruises from physical assault," the nurse immediately says like she's relaying an official report. "She was released a few hours ago. The man you that call 'Exile' was transferred to the Facility after he was found unconscious, as well; we ran a brief check on his vitals before Sector Security took him away. My guess is that he's now at the Facility being questioned for his crimes. Oh, you aren't allowed to tell anyone about this, understood?"

"I understand. What crimes were Exile charged under, exactly?"

"I can't answer that, sir; I was assigned to monitor your condition, not his. However, the officer outside your room's door probably knows something."

"That could be tough for me," I say before blushing slightly as memories of my previous encounters with Ushio play through my head. "He and I aren't on the best of terms right now."

"Well, then," the nurse says while placing a hand on her hip, "I suggest that you watch your step; the fact you have a Dueling invitation to the Fortune Cup tomorrow means that a whole lot of people will want to get on your good side."

My comment dies in my throat as a dark thought comes to me; is she saying this to warn me of what my being at the Fortune Cup will cause, or is she trying to get on my good side, herself?

"That reminds me," I say quickly. "Were you and that doctor assigned to me by Director Godwin? I believe that Jaeger mentioned that the doctor was selected, but I don't know about you."

"That's classified information, sir," the nurse says with a sudden frown. "I can't just tell you how things work here!"

"Fine," I say while raising my hands in surrender. "I'm sorry that I broke a rule that I don't think the common Neo Domino citizen knows about. I'll kindly get the hell out of here so I don't break any more rules."

I instantly turn away and stride down the hall; the nurse utters a few unintelligible words, but doesn't follow me. Ushio looks up as I return to where he is still standing, noticing my change of clothes.

"Nice look," he says half-heartedly. "It makes you seem less like a lost Satellite scum."

I bite my lower lip as I hold back the urge to slam Ushio against the wall and prove to him that I'm more than that. My common sense, though, knows that inflicting more harm to him would only bring hostility that I don't need right now.

"Why are you still here, Ushio?" I ask, my anger slipping into my tone of voice. "I thought that you would have been reassigned after your previous injuries."

"It turns out that trash doesn't hurt as much as you would think when you've already experienced its impact." Ushio cracks a wild grin as he says this; I remember him Dueling against Yusei in the same pipeline that we were in when I escaped Satellite, as well as him getting swamped by trash while Yusei managed to escape by the skin of his teeth.

"That may be," I say with arms now crossed against my chest, "but that doesn't explain why you're in Neo Domino just when I wake up in the hospital. What, do you want to move up from chasing Satellite workers to Neo Domino citizens?"

"If you really must know," Ushio says while looking away from me, "that little short-stack Jaeger officially assigned me to your safety shortly after Security found you in Mac McCaffrey's garage."

"You were there when that happened?" My eyes widen in fear as to what Ushio may have noticed.

"No, but I got most of the details from the officers that were. Panicked phone calls came into Headquarters earlier today from residents in the building that McCaffrey's garage is in; stuff about loud noises, explosions and some disembodied voice speaking nonsense. The officers that entered found Ms. McCaffrey to be the only one who was conscious, so what I know about the Duel that you and 'Exile' had comes from her testimony."

"I trust her statement," I say with a brief nod as I calm down a bit. "Where is Exile now?"

"In the Facility, being judged for the crimes of breaking and entering, unlawful usage of firearms, attempted murder and physical assault; my guess is that he'll wind up in a cell for twenty years, at bare minimum."

"Good," I say with clenched teeth. "He deserves every moment of his punishment."

"Sounds like you have a personal vendetta with him," Ushio comments as he stands up from his position against the wall. "Have you been mixing with the wrong crowd without me to watch over you?"

"Your attitude isn't helping, Officer," I retort. "Neither was Exile's; he kept ranting on and on about me having unknown abilities in Duels. Bullshit, if you ask me."

"Abilities," Ushio says with a chuckle. "You mean beyond talking to Duel Monsters cards like people?"

My heart leaps into my throat as I hear this, forcing me to swallow it back down with an audible gulp. There's no doubt that Ushio hears that, and knows how much that comment affected me.

"Exile was… _is_ a bumbling fool," I say quickly. "Now, what level of 'safety' does Jaeger want you to provide for me?"

"Mostly transportation," Ushio quickly replies, dropping the previous issue with apparent ease. "Jaeger seemed to really want you to be protected from danger so that you could prepare for the Fortune Cup. Yes, he told me about your invitation; that doesn't change how I feel about you, you know."

"I didn't think it would," I respond with a raised eyebrow. "What do I have that makes me special to you? Besides the fact you consider me an escaped criminal, of course."

Ushio grits his teeth and raises a fist, but then backs down with several mutters. I lower my eyebrow as I contemplate how this officer really feels about me. How much damage have I caused to his career and his reputation on the streets?

**[CONCERN IS IRRELEVANT] [TETSU USHIO IS NOT SIGNIFICANT TO YOUR GOALS]**

_You would think that, but I don't think the same way as you do; you're just words in my brain; part of the Superior's cybernetic implants. You don't have actual emotions like me, or any real human being._

**[WE HAVE ADAPTED FURTHER THAN YOU MAY SUSPECT] [DO NOT ASSUME THAT WE ARE WEAK BECAUSE WE ARE NOT HUMAN]**

"How much longer do we need to talk, Ushio?" I ask to clear the words in my mind away. "I have places I need to be."

"Vice-Director Jaeger told me to protect you," Ushio responds with a glance at me. "I'll go wherever you need to go."

"Actually, you won't," I respond with narrowed eyes. "I don't need your assigned protection."

Ushio looks at me like I grew a fist under my chin; then, his anger turns into a deep rage as his clenched fists start to visibly shake.

"This isn't against you personally, Ushio," I say with raised hands to get my point across. "I just don't want to rely on the acts of others to stay alive, or do what I want to do. You could consider this an act against Godwin, and you're just in the way –"

"Listen here, scum," the officer says while jabbing a finger onto my nose, my own fists clenching in response. "I may not like you, but personal feelings don't trump my duty to the City and its officials. If you can stop insulting me and the people I work for, we can get along with each other much better; otherwise, things are going to go very bad very fast. I am protecting you until the Fortune Cup begins, as the Director wants!"

"Then tell Director Godwin that he can kiss my ass!" I shout back while slapping his finger away in a wild burst of pure rage. "I don't need, or want, his protection! He's trying to get on my good side so he can exploit me at a later time for his own gain. That seems to be the only thing that people in this city are good at any more.

"I'm wise to Godwin's schemes, Ushio; you should be, too. This city is being manipulated, and you aren't paying attention to what's going on around you!"

"Don't order me around like a Satellite!" Ushio shouts at me as he stands tall. "You don't have any power here. If you try to go against the law, your ass will be sent to the Facility and beaten to a pulp!"

"I am the Netrunner, Ushio," I say while trying my hardest not to resort to physical dominance. "You should know by now that nothing—_NOTHING_—will stop me from completing my goals. You should try your best to remember that once the Fortune Cup starts, if you can't recall anything else about me through the veil of hatred placed over your eyes."

Ushio roars in anger as he no doubt detects the insult in that comment. He swings a right hook at me; time seems to slow down. My right hand automatically rises and holds his punch in place, freezing his entire arm up.

**[ATTACK NULLIFIED] [APPLYING REACTION SUPPRESSION]**

My right arm erupts in pain, every muscle twitching in response to the force being placed on the limb. Ushio starts gasping for air as I feel my facial muscles shift into a deadpan expression without my conscious approval; my real emotion is shock at my own actions. The officer's expression now shows fear mixed with battle rage, but that quickly devolves into fear and surprise as he realizes the apparent strength that I now have.

"What… the hell… are you?" Ushio gasps these words out between heaving breaths. He looks around with wild turns of his head, as if people are hiding just beyond his sight and watching this scene.

"I am the Netrunner," I say forcefully. "That is all you need to know. Tell Director Godwin and Vice Director Jaeger I am declining their offer of protection, and not because of the person who was assigned to me. If they wish to know more, they can speak to me about it at the Fortune Cup after I win."

My right hand releases Ushio's trapped limb; the man grabs it and hisses through his teeth, his eyes watering as he stumbles over to the wall and slides down to the floor in pain. I grab my suitcase, my own hands shaking as fear makes my heartbeat go into overdrive.

I walk down the hall, take a left at the nearest intersection, and then break into a terrified sprint towards an elevator at the hallway's end. My throat clogs up as I try to contemplate why I acted so… inhuman.

The elevator's ding of arrival doesn't offer me any comfort as I step inside…

* * *

The setting sun turns the sky a blazing orange as I step out the hospital's main doors, one floor lower than where I was stationed. The buildings around me reflect the sun's light, casting shadows across the street and the surrounding trees. I notice that the hospital has several floors within its white walls, the front being accentuated by a small light brown overlay over the main door, it being a little taller than the rest of the building. A large area of street is left open, presumably for ambulances and helicopters that need to quickly bring sick or injured people inside.

I walk away from the hospital without considering the direction that I am walking in. No one else is out at the moment. It's convenient with regards to avoiding detection, but annoying at the same time, considering the fact that I have no one around to speak my worries to. My suitcase trails behind, held firmly by my right hand as I move across the concrete with no clear purpose in mind.

A loud growl from my stomach makes me consider a purpose—getting some actual food. How long has it been since I was administered into the hospital?

**[IT HAS BEEN NINE HOURS, FIFTEEN MINUTES AND TWENTY-SIX SECONDS SINCE YOU LAST CONSUMED ANY FOOD OR DRINK]**

_You don't need to be so exact,_ I think back to the words. I can tell without looking at a clock when I should have a meal.

**[IT IS APPROPRIATE] [THE TRACK RECORD BASED ON YOUR MEMORIES HAS SHOWN THAT, WHEN GIVEN A SITUATION IN WHICH YOU HAVE MULTIPLE PATHS TO CHOOSE, YOU TAKE FAR TOO LONG TO CONSIDER ALL POSSIBLE OPTIONS INSTEAD OF JUST CHOOSING THE PATH THAT YOU KNOW TO BE RIGHT]**

I physically halt at these words, thankfully having reached the outlying trees, shading me from the casual passer-by. There actually aren't that many people on the streets right now, but I ignore that in favor of the words in my head that are now apparently insulting me.

_How you can judge me based on a track record is beyond me,_ I think while looking for a place to cross the street in front of me. My memories don't govern who I am now.

**[INCORRECT] [IT IS WRITTEN: "Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."]**

_Well, how can I learn from my history if I don't know it? Am I forced to be stuck in an endless loop all my life?!_

**[YOU ARE OVERREACTING] [THIS TOPIC WILL BE ARCHIVED FOR FURTHER DISCUSSION] [REMAIN CALM AND FIND SUSTENANCE FOR THE EVENTS AHEAD]**

I step out from the trees, choosing to drop the current argument, but with plans to bring it back up later. The few people and cars on the street move to their own beat, not paying attention to anyone around them. I try to slip into a similar pace, but my heart beats far too fast for me to keep calm. I look at each building quickly, trying to find a place where I can get something to eat.

I cross an intersection where a few older women are chatting with one another; I quickly move past them and hear no reactions or breaks in their conversation. Passing by a few clothing stores and one D-Wheel parts display that don't pique my interest, my stomach growls again to remind me that time is short, not that I need reminding, of course.

_I should get a taxi back to the Tops,_ I judge. This searching is getting me nowhere. Andromeda and Clarissa can probably provide a meal, or Rua and Ruka if I ask nicely.

I lower my head to the sidewalk as I continue my wandering, passing by a young man and woman tenderly holding hands as they stroll along with smiles on their faces. The man notices my appearance for a brief moment; his eyes widen in surprise, but the woman pulls him away by starting a new topic of conversation. I am past them before I hear anything that they are saying, watchful for a taxi that I can use.

I feel my pockets for Andromeda's card, and feel its plastic surface tap against my skin. I cross two more blocks with no further issue, but stop as I see one building stand taller than those around it. This building is white with countless windows, a front arch with a few support pillars adding emphasis to the building's front end. A large black sign with orange borders and the red letters 'AM' rests on the arch.

AM?

The letters remind me of the emblem that Exile had on his body—the one that I saw before I fell unconscious; the words were the same. My mind races as I try to figure out why the words express such significance to me. Maybe that emblem came from this place, which means this place is a company of some sort and works in Neo Domino. Exile had also mentioned something about 'gathering others'; is this place where those 'others' are? Is it some kind of following, or—

Then, it hits me. 'AM'; _Arcadia Movement_.

My stomach lurches as goosebumps surge through my arms and legs. Absolute fear, the same fear I felt when I faced against the Black Rose Witch, fills me with new energy. I use that energy to run away as quickly as possible from that building; the windows now look threatening, each one a possible eye that can see me. Judge me. Abduct me.

I dash across two blocks, my suitcase clattering behind me as I try to keep my eyes on the path ahead of me. A loud screech reaches my ears as I see a D-Wheel pass on my right in the same direction as me, and then quickly stop; I don't stop out of my current compulsion to get away from the Arcadia Movement's headquarters.

"Hey," a loud male voice shouts out towards me as I pass the vehicle. "You there! Stop right now!"

Fearing the voice to be Ushio or another Sector Security officer trailing me down, I pump my legs all the faster, the suitcase now bouncing haphazardly along the concrete. Air pumps through my lungs at an extreme speed, my breath short and sporadic as I keep running away.

"Stop where you are!" the same voice says in a louder tone. "The King wants to speak to you!"

I slow down as confusion enters my panicking brain. King? What king? I don't recall there being any sort of king patrolling the streets of Neo Domino. But, if he's on a D-Wheel, then he could be…

I take a huge breath and slow down considerably, coming to a stop by a closed Duel Monsters card shop display window. I place a hand on the window as lactic acid burns my muscles, my lungs feeling pressed against my chest. A thin coat of sweat makes my skin feel slick under my clothes; I hear my breath as loud gasps for air.

I hear the D-Wheel rev up and quickly come closer to me. I keep my feet planted down as the vehicle stops much slower alongside me. I look up at the machine, now seeing that the D-Wheel's white parts are designed around a single large gray wheel. The wheel holds the ride's parts in place; the front end has a pronged tip, while the back has several thrusters that are connected to the main engine. Computer systems fill the space within the wheel, along with an attached Duel Disk and a man sitting with one foot propped against the street.

This man makes my eyes widen as I recognize him from the Superior's poster for the Fortune Cup. His skin is fair, a few tuffs of blond hair popping out from the white and blue helmet that he wears. He wears a white motorcycle suit with spiked shoulders that's lined with purple over a white shirt, grey pants and white boots. His purple eyes are partially shielded by the green-tinted visor of his helmet. I instantly recognize him as Jack Atlas, advertised 'King' of Riding Duels.

The King stares at me from beneath his helmet with a look of disdain, as if I seem to be of no interest to him at all. Why, then, is he here, wanting to speak to me directly? Is he here because of Godwin, or because of some other objective?

"Jack Atlas," I say with as much determination as I can at the moment. "Why do you want to speak to me?"

"The King acts on his own terms, Netrunner," he replies with a heavy tilt of his head; I flinch as I hear him speak my apparent Dueling name. "I don't need to tell you why I'm here. Just be glad I'm taking the time to speak to you."

"I've had a lot of people want to speak to me over the past few days," I say with a deep frown. "As I've said to others, what makes you any different?"

"I don't want any of your lip, peasant!" Jack's voice reaches a booming level as his anger quickly rises. "I am the King of Riding Duels—the very image of Neo Domino City's Dueling skill! You should be kissing my feet with praises!"

"I don't give a damn about your ranking, Your Highness. Just tell me why you are here, and we can return to our regular lives."

"Fine," Jack says with a small grunt to clear his possibly-parched throat. "I'm here to give you a warning. I know you are going to be in the Fortune Cup tomorrow; you must not reach the final round."

"I MUST not, or you don't WANT me to? There's a difference between those, you know." I cough a bit as I stand upright, mostly recovered from my running. I keep my suitcase in a tight grip as I contemplate just walking away; nothing new is being revealed to me, and I don't want to hear things that I already know.

"Take it however you want to," Jack says with a swift nod. "I am personally telling you to not be the finalist in the tournament. There's another participant that I have a personal score to settle with, and I won't accept any other Duelist that tries to challenge my authority."

"What if I have no choice but to Duel to the best of my skill?" I respond with a clenched fist. "What if I'm being roped into this tournament by an exterior source's plans, or if I want to achieve my own destiny through Dueling at the master level?"

"You aren't worthy enough to challenge the King," Jack remarks. "Only my old friend is worth a challenge. Once I crush their hopes, I'll make my reign an eternal legacy in Duel Monsters."

"Who is this person?" I immediately ask, tired of the superior attitude that Jack radiates with his tone and actions. "How will I know that they're the one that you want to preserve?"

"You became friends with him in Satellite, didn't you?"

My jaw drops as I realize that Jack is talking about Yusei Fudo, my friend from Satellite and fellow Duelist. Yusei had mentioned his plans to settle a score with Jack, but I didn't anticipate this much hatred to exist between them. Something truly horrible must have happened to cause this much separation between friends.

"Yusei," I mutter softly before growing louder in anger. "He's been roped into this tournament to? What the hell is Godwin planning? Are you another of his lackeys?!"

"I've already told you. I Duel for myself. Godwin can do what he wants, as long as I gain the fame and glory I so rightfully deserve! If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to crush all hope that you have of being a Duelist. Also, if by some chance you are paired against Yusei, be sure to purposefully lose against him if you want to be safe at all in this city."

I keep my lips locked tight, insults trying to bust out and call Jack all sorts of names and inappropriate terms. My breathing slows and deepens as I feel anger build up towards everyone around me—Jack, Godwin and his lackeys, the Collective, Neo Domino City, the Satellite gangs, even Yusei and my friends. The rage threatens to blind my vision in red, but I somehow remain clam enough to exhibit rational thought.

"I'll see you at the Fortune Cup, Netrunner," Jack says as he slips back into his D-Wheel. "Remember my warning, and be sure you accept it. If not, you won't be safe from my wrath, no matter where you go."

Jack then races away in a burst of speed, leaving a long skid mark on the street that stretches to the nearby intersection. I watch him go in silence, the rage bubbling like lava and making my legs shake slightly.

As if by fate, I turn my head to the left and see a red taxi cab pull up towards me. I raise my hand, and it stops for me without any problems. The driver opens the trunk and I load my suitcase inside, not bothering to look at their face in my exhausted state as I do so. The trunk closes and I slip into the cool backseat.

"The Tops, please," I say slowly, feeling more tired as my anger simmers down and hardens into a cold layer of negative emotion. I notice the driver straighten at my voice; he then looks in his rear-view mirror a couple of times before he laughs for a moment.

"Damn," he says in a strangely familiar bass voice. "I had wondered what that eye looked like under those bandages."

I stare in tired amazement as the driver who took me from the Tops to the Daimon Area now turns in his seat to face me again. His silver uniform looks cleaner than before, his grey eyes brighter than when I last saw him. His face still has some pimples and freckles, and his body still scrunches slightly in the driver's seat. In short, he looks a little better than when we first crossed paths, but I am more amazed as to how we are able to see each other again.

"So," he says light-heartedly, "it's back to the Tops for you, huh? Found what you were looking for in the Daimon Area?"

"More like something found me, and thought I was useful for its cause," I reply while avoiding eye contact. "You look a bit better, though."

"Yeah," he says as he turns back to face the road and turns out onto the street. "I figured I should keep myself nice for customers like you, even if the roads and streets tend to look the same after a while."

We drive for a few minutes in silence; he focuses on the road despite there being very few people out and about at this time while I try and rest my eyes for a bit and recover from all the chaos that has happened today.

"You know," the driver speaks up as we turn onto an upper bridge, "you aren't the only person with a mechanical body part I've seen. There's been quite a few people from the Daimon Area and poorer sections of the city who've come to the high-rise spots recently. It's enough that we drivers are taking notice."

"You're not complaining, are you?" I try to be firm in my question, but my tone makes it sound a bit groggy and laid back. The driver shakes his head.

"I don't mind; it's actually kind of cool to see so many people with these kinds of implants or augmentations, or whatever word the scientists are using these days. It feels like we're going into a new age; we're delving into science fiction."

"Glad to hear you like it," I mutter as we turn off the bridge and onto a sloping road leading to the high-rise buildings. "Some people would freak out if they saw implants like mine."

"Oh, I know. But, I guess this is the kid in me talking when I say this stuff seems cool. You're being dealt chances I never got to have, and that's a fortune in its own right."

I wake up a bit as he says this; how does he think someone with a mechanical eye to replace a huge facial wound is fortunate?

"If you want to trade places, I'd be down," I say sarcastically as we pull up to the Tops. "I didn't ask for these machines to be installed into my body."

"Oh, no," the driver replies with a laugh. "I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to handle being part robot. That's for you more daring and brave folk to take charge of. For me, I'm content with my job as a taxi driver for the city, meeting new people like you and learning about the lives of Neo Domino's citizens."

I glance at the tall man as he stops the cab, a strange feeling growing in my heart in response to his attitude towards others. The fact that he is accepting of his own life is different from so many people that I've seen, both in Satellite and Neo Domino. It makes me respect him and want to be in his shoes; a simple life would probably be better than my current, chaos-filled one.

"Well," the driver says as he turns to face me, "here we are. How are you going to pay?"

I quickly give him Andromeda's card; he chuckles as he sees it, but runs through the payment process with no further comment. He hands it back a few moments later; I open the taxi doors just as he opens the trunk. I collect my suitcase and prepare to enter the Tops.

"By the way," the driver says just before I shut the door, "my name's Saul. It was nice to meet you."

"Samuel," I reply, using my real name because of the personal emotions I currently feel towards this man. "Same to you."

_What a nice guy,_ I mentally comment as I close the door and he leaves_. He's actually content with his current position in life._

**['SAUL' DOES NOT WISH TO PURSUE PERSONAL GAIN] [THE SUPERIORS WOULD FIND HIM FLAWED, BUT WOULD ACCEPT HIM ALL THE SAME]**

_What if he didn't want to accept the Collective's implants? I thought they said people were given a choice to be augmented._

**[THE PERSONAL OPINION OF THE SUPERIORS IS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW] [CARRY OUT YOUR ASSIGNED OBJECTIVE AS A DUELING REPRESENTATIVE OF THE COLLECTIVE]**

Guess I don't have a _choice_ in the matter…

I enter the front lobby of the Tops, seeing the front desk clerk checking something that I can't see. The only other person out is an elderly man in a fancy business suit reading a newspaper with an equally fancy pipe in his mouth. I move to the front desk with no further thoughts.

"Good evening," I say to the clerk, a woman with short black hair, small brown glasses and wearing a black dress with gold trimming. "I'd like to speak to a woman named Clarissa. She lives in the apartment beneath the penthouse here, from what I recall."

"Very well, sir," the woman says after a moment as she takes in my appearance. "I'll send in a call. Who may I say is wanting to meet?"

"The Netrunner," I say, getting rather used to the title. "She'll know who it is when she hears it."

The woman coughs slightly, possibly to mask her confusion at my statement. She then takes an operator phone from its cradle on her desk and punches in a few numbers. She silently gestures to a neighboring set of red chairs that look as though they are lined with leather as she waits for an answer; I move over without objection and sit down.

I look back at the receptionist to see her mouth moving, but I don't hear any words; either I am too far away or she is speaking pretty quietly, as there are no other loud noises to distract me. The elderly man turns a page in his paper, his eyes not lifting up once as I observe him. I can see the image that accompanies the headline showing a poster similar to the Fortune Cup advertisement that the Superiors had shown me earlier; it figures that would be the big news of the day with the tournament beginning tomorrow.

The elevator's ding makes me look away; a hopeful smile breaks out on my face as I see Clarissa step out into the lobby. Amazingly, she wears the same uniform as before, which makes me wonder if it is her official work clothes. Come to think of it, does she live with Andromeda full time?

I dismiss these questions for now as I stand up and quickly walk over to Clarissa; she positively beams when she sees me, racing forwards as quickly as her high heels can manage and giving me a bone-crushing hug. Her face buries itself into my chest, her hands wrapped around my neck in a tight embrace, and I think I hear a short sob from her as she pulls away slightly.

"I'm so glad to see you, sir," she says with tears on her picture-perfect face. "When Madam had heard about what danger you were in, she almost dropped everything and raced to help you. It took a lot of convincing on my part to keep her focused on her work."

"Hope she's doing all right," I respond with a firm nod, and then a gesture to the elevator. "Shall we continue this discussion in the apartment, perhaps after I eat something?"

"Oooh, so forceful!" Clarissa giggles as she says this, her face looking like that of a gleeful child. "All right, we'll go upstairs; I'll get a meal ready for you."

I hum in acceptance, and we enter the elevator without further pause. Clarissa presses the appropriate floor, and the doors silently close. The maid turns to me and grins widely; I manage a small smile back as my stomach growls loudly in irritation. Embarrassed, I blush slightly as Clarissa places a hand over her mouth to block her laughter.

"You've had a rough day, sir," she says after a moment. "I can easily see that. A good meal will do you wonders. Any specific dishes in mind?"

"Nothing that irritates my system too much," I say after a moment's consideration. "I still need to finalize my Deck for the Fortune Cup tomorrow."

"Ah, so you found a way in!" Clarissa actually pumps her fist after this; I stare in confusion as to why an adult like her would do something usually done by a child or teenager.

"Yeah," I carefully say. "But, it wasn't the way I wanted; I was approached with an invitation by the Vice Director of Neo Domino City, Jaeger. He said he was Godwin's messenger, but I suspect he had his own motives for talking to me."

The elevator reaches its destination at that moment; Clarissa leads me to the apartment door and quickly opens it with a key by her hip. She holds it open for me to enter first, which I do with a nod of thanks. I take a breath of the apartment's air, the living room curtains closed and darkening the interior in blackness.

Clarissa then flips a switch and dispels that darkness as several lights turn on and illuminate both the living and dining room. She gestures for me to sit at the dining table, and then steps through an open door into the kitchen. I take a seat at the far end, away from the head chair, my suitcase placed down beside me.

Loud clattering comes from the kitchen as Clarissa seems to get to work, making a quick meal. I amuse myself by taking out my Deck boxes, as well as Godwin's special card, from my suitcase. I flick through each Deck, glancing at each card and trying to analyze the significance that it can bring to a Duel.

Each card brings some form of emotion to me, whether it be Spell, Trap or Monster. Some, I realize, I haven't yet used in a Duel, while others I have used several times. Somehow, I have to combine these Decks together into one. Ideally, this new Deck will have the best of each Trial Deck in it; however, my gut tells me that putting cards together randomly isn't the best way to build a Deck.

Clarissa's call of, "Dinner is ready, sir," makes me put my Decks away for the moment. Clarissa comes up with a plate of assorted vegetables and cold pasta without sauce and a large glass of milk. Both items are on a large silver tray that she holds with both hands.

"I apologize if this isn't to your preference," she says as she places the tray down. "But, this was the best that I could prepare on such short notice."

"Its fine, Clarissa," I reply with a smile. "I'll eat slowly and savor the taste. Besides, I still need to modify my Deck for tomorrow; that'll happen after I eat."

"Very good, sir," Clarissa says with a quick bow. "Will that be all?"

"For now, yes. But, I may need your help in figuring out a place to rest for the night. That is, if you'll allow me to stay." I look at Clarissa with worry, fearing that she isn't able to accommodate me for so long.

"Of course, sir," she says with a curtsy that makes me blush. "I shall provide as much service as I am able. Just call me if I am needed."

I turn to my meal as Clarissa leaves the table, my stomach demanding my immediate attention…

I rub my full stomach with a contented smile. I had placed my Trial Decks to one side earlier, having skimmed through them multiple times in between bites of food. The meal was quite satisfying, actually; I seem to like more types of food than I initially thouht. Clarissa has already taken the dishes away to be washed, leaving me with my other possessions and one goal left in mind.

I now turn to my Trial Decks, taking out Godwin's Synchro Monster and placing it down on the table where I can see it. The three 'Shard' Synchro Monsters join the dragon on the table. After reading over each Synchro Monster's abilities, I figure that it should join the other Synchro Monsters in my collection. The problem now is deciding what strategy I want my Deck to use in a Duel. I could go with my old Deck's idea of converting Battle Damage to controlling abilities, but each Trial Deck offered a different idea for a Deck. I take out each Deck and look it over, trying to analyze the strategy behind it.

The blue Deck incorporates the future criminal underworld and espionage; a game of high stakes and rewards worth the challenge. The card 'The Source' incorporates this perfectly, being a double-edged sword if not used correctly, and a very powerful controlling effect if it is. The higher Level monsters and the Life Point payment costs are similar to my original Deck, but this Deck uses more effects that react to the opponent's moves instead of just their monsters.

I recall myself having fun with this Deck against Rua's Morphtronics, and not because it was the only Deck out of the three that I used in a Duel where something wasn't on the line. 'Tri-Mafia Contact', 'Cerebrus H2', aka 'Rex', and 'Gabriel Santiago' have unique personalities to talk to, and the atmosphere of 'Wyldside' is a treat to interact with in Solid Vision. I feel a sense of longing in my heart to use them again, if for no other reason than to talk with these characters like good friends.

The green Deck uses many pieces of hardware with the theme of a personal working area; a place where, given enough time and energy, great things can be made from a genius mind. Exile had used 'Personal Workshop' to great effect, basically Summoning a very powerful monster without reducing his field presence. He had kept control with multiple copies of the same monster that could Summon other copies of themselves or other monsters.

In short, the Deck is made with an end-game goal in mind; hold out against early aggression, and then overpower your opponents with a few high-costing cards that can't be stopped. 'Monolith' and 'Magnum Opus' are perfect examples of this, one being a machine made up of multiple individual computers and, in Solid Vision, standing at the size of a literal tank, while the other is a digitized glyph that shows the way to eternal life and limitless wealth. I see this Deck as amazing, but the overall theme doesn't stick with me. I could use some specific cards from here in my new Deck, but I don't feel like I can command countless individual pieces to create a greater whole.

The red Deck has an overarching theme of a digital virus and its growth over the field. The word 'Virus Counters' appears on almost every card in this Deck, apparently showing how a virus can adapt and change its form over time and/or against external threats. Once settled in with a good chunk of Counters, the Deck is able to control the battlefield from multiple angles with cards like 'Medium', 'Deep Thought', 'Grimoire' and 'Incubator'. What's more, each 'Virus' monster increases its power based on how many Counters it has absorbed, representing the multiple attack plans that a virus can make use of to stay alive.

However, the apex monster, 'Hivemind', represents the central core of something that's possibly more than a simple virus. I don't know how to describe this Fusion Monster, considering that it seems to know a lot more about me than I do. 'Hivemind' sounds like several human voices joined together; was this because of my human form, or was this a plan that the Collective made when they gave the Deck to me? The theme of the entire Deck incorporates on a single source like 'Hivemind' that can start strong or grow powerful over time, leading to multiple ways that a single source can rise to power. I don't feel as though I can manage the Counter theme correctly, but some of the support cards could probably be useful.

With these thoughts in mind, I begin to separate the cards into different piles, based on what cards I want in the Main Deck the most, which ones I could use a substitute in the Side Deck, and which ones I know I won't use very much or at all. The piles slowly grow as I work; all outside senses fade away as I fully concentrate on my new Deck and what cards will be used for it.

When I eventually place each card into a pile, I finally look up from my work. The lights keep the room at the same level of brightness as before, but I surmise that hours have passed since I began. As I turn back to my cards, my eyelids flicker and almost slam shut as a long yawn crawls out of my mouth for several seconds.

_Damn,_ I think as my vision starts to blur. I can barely stay awake, but I need to complete this Deck; the Fortune Cup starts tomorrow morning.

**[FATIGUE IS REACHING HIGH LEVELS] [RECOMMENDATION: REST NOW AND RESUME WORK IN THE MORNING]**

_No; I need to get as much done now as I can, while I still have time and focus._

**[YOUR FOCUS IS FADING RAPIDLY] [A WELL-RESTED BODY AND MIND IS BETTER THAN A PERFECT DECK IN A DUEL]**

_No! I need to get this done NOW!_

**[STOP RESISTING COMMON SENSE] [A FATIGUED DUELIST OF THE COLLECTIVE IS NOT WORTH THE EFFORT]**

I cradle my head in my hands and shake it back and forth a few times, my mind trying its utmost to deny what the words are saying, but also knowing that they are right. I lower my hands with a deep sigh; I know that I need my sleep, but the human part of me does not want to break my current focus.

I slowly get up from the table, collecting each pile and placing it in a separate Deck box based on importance; blue first, then green, and red last. Each box is able to hold its pile without a problem, though the piles differ in size. I hold the boxes in my hands and look around for Clarissa to guide me to a bedroom; she is nowhere to be seen.

I then remember the guest room that I woke up in after my escape from Satellite; I can probably use that without a problem, since I've been in there before. I move quickly but carefully, stumbling slightly from tiredness as I walk past the featureless paintings.

I reach the guest room to find the door already open, the bed remade and ready for use. The bed looks so comfy to my tired body that I don't notice a prickling sensation in my chest. I walk over to the bed, Deck boxes still in hand, and flop onto the covers, not bothering to slip under them.

Exhaustion drags me down to slumber as I think I see the boxes glowing, but dismiss it as imagination…

* * *

**Alright, that should hold for now. As I said before, I've got a good chunk of the next chapter already written, so I hope to get it out to you all before the month's end. However, life will probably get in the way, as it usually does with projects like this.**

**Please read, review, comment and enjoy, as always. If you have any further questions/theories/comments, please let me know. Once again, I wish all of you happy holidays, wherever you are in this world.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	21. C21: Archived Truth, Unlocked! (Part 1)

**Hello again, everyone! I've fulfilled my promise, and completed the latest chapter!**

**However, there is something you must know. This chapter is split into two separate parts. 'Why,' you ask? Well, for reasons of story plot and proper understanding.**

**You see, my first chapter outline had two big plot moments squished together into a huge clump. Granted, having them this way didn't really slow down the flow of the chapter, but it did make the individual details less significant. That's why I am now splitting it apart; I want you all to properly understand the details here, because there is a LOT of explanation here. Think of it like properly spreading out exposition in a movie, rather than leaving it in one huge clump that is too much to understand at once.**

**Now, before you all start panicking, I will post the second part very soon. Not instantly after this one, though; that would block out the details of this chapter because there would be something newer on the horizon to see. I'll post it in a few days, for sure. For now, though, enjoy this latest chapter, and all the plot questions/theories it (hopefully) fills in.**

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

I open my eyes; I stand in an empty white space. An unseen surface beneath my feet allows me to stand upright, the air comfortable to my skin. I look at the apparent limitless expanse covering all directions, turning all around me to find some difference in my environment than just more white. There isn't any.

I question whether this is supposed to be a place of solitude, free of all physical and emotional problems. Considering everything I've been through over the past week or more, that would be a relief. Then again, there are things I still need to wrap up—some loose ends I need to tie together. It wouldn't be good to leave things undone. Maybe I can find a way out of this place, once I've fully calmed down.

As I turn back to what I feel is my original position, a section of the surface I stand on is pushed up like an attic door. A robotic arm and hand come into view, a blue glow emanating from the now-open doorway that looks very similar to Sneakdoor Beta's card image. The arm then presses against the white around it and brings up an attached body; a body I quickly recognize as Gabriel Santiago from his mechanical eye, slicked hair and gray coat.

Gabriel looks around until he sees me; he gives me a quick nod and a smile before giving a 'come hither' gesture to something else in the blue space. As the cyborg climbs into the whiteness, I see several other humanoids climb up in single file. Tri-maf Contact leads them, followed by Ken Tenma, Shillouette, Laramy Fisk, John Massanori, and then several others that I don't recognize.

Each person I know is dressed as they look in Solid Vision, and each gives me a smile, salute, or wave when they see me before standing aside for the next person to come up. I return their greetings with an extended smile and wave; I feel I can't greet them equally, considering how we've interacted or spoken over my Duels.

As yet another person comes up, a flash of green light turns my attention to a distant form standing several feet tall and rapidly approaching. I step back as Monolith rolls into view, Rielle Peddler sitting by the upper head. Rielle holds several small items telekinetically, including Rabbit Hole and the Cybersolutions, Dyson, and Akamatsu Mem Chips. Ghost Runner sits on the head's other side with a sinister smile, holding Gordian Blade in one hand and cradling Self-Modifying Code in the other.

Cyber-Cypher, Bug, Grifter and Snitch fly along Monolith's right side, the former's rapidly-beating wings giving it enough lift to stay airborne. Cerberus H2, aka 'Rex', runs beneath the programs, along with two other digital dogs I don't recognize. Each dog has a digital humanoid riding it, none of which I recall ever seeing before.

Battering Ram ambles into view by Monolith's left side, Pipeline's coils wrapped around its phased-out rear legs. Expert Schedule Analyzer floats above Battering Ram, its heads surrounding and holding Keyhole and Snowball in place. The former program glows red, the latter green.

Each of the programs that can react to seeing me does. Battering Ram gives a calm snort while Pipeline's coils writhe in apparent joy. Cyber-Cipher and Bug give rapid chitters while Snitch flashes bright yellow. 'Rex' and friends each give a loud bark. Each of Analyzer's heads smile at different times, while Keyhole's inner frame opens for a moment and shows an image of Wyldside's interior.

Monolith stops several feet in front of me as the computers on its body all change screens to show the symbol of Magnum Opus or Hyperdriver. Both symbols shift in a slower pattern than when I saw them in Solid Vision. Monolith, itself, emits a low growl as its head fully faces me.

A red shadow then falls across the white sky; my attention turns upward as countless red comets streak like shooting stars. Some comets crash down into the white surface; the ground shakes upon each one's impact, but the impact area instantly repairs itself. Each comet turns into a cocoon that quickly breaks open to reveal the different 'Virus' monsters I used against Exile, as well as several I did not use.

Medium's jar appears unbroken, despite the force it probably felt during impact. Progenitor's tentacles slowly crawl forwards on the surface. Incubator's inner creature swims within its sac as it levitates by an unseen force. Hemorrahage's tentacles slither like worms and move the whole of its body forwards. Deep Thought's form is in a lotus position, its three eyes closed as it lifts itself airborne, the Grimoire console held in its hands and currently offline.

I then notice Hivemind's face extend across the expanse, or, rather, see its power extend. Its face remains within a comfortable frame of view for such an entity, its expression showing calm happiness. I turn away from it as I see John flicking through a large display screen. The door remains open, but it is now almost completely surrounded by humans, androids and cyborgs; I can barely see the blue light from in between their bodies.

"All contacts are present and accounted for," he says to all present; Rielle nods her head and releases her focus; the chips and small consoles that fall are quickly grabbed by several small arms extending from Monolith's head-dome.

"All programs are online and activated," Rielle announces with a glance at Hivemind. The entity closes its eyes and emits a gray pulse that makes my spine tingle as it passes across the surface and sky around us all. The pulse does no damage to the surface or sky, and doesn't return to its creator.

"_**This area is protected from external threat,**_" it says after a moment in is many voices. "_**The conference can now begin.**_"

Conference? Why is that word being used here? Wouldn't 'meeting' have been more appropriate? 'Conference' makes it sound like I've done something wrong, but the biggest recent decision I've made is when I—

I jump in surprise when I hear three loud barks meld as one; 'Rex' and the other two dogs glare at me the best as a dog can. Their faces seem to say 'Don't lose focus' to me; I take several quick breaths before I fully calm down. Rielle slides off of Monolith's head, telekinetically slowing her descent so she lands without harm.

"There is something we have all seen that you must know, Netrunner," the android telepath says as she stands upright from her descent. "During your Duel against Exile, when Exile activated my 'Omni Drive', I was able to hack into his Disk's computer and access the files he stole. I was unable to inform you of the contents right after the Duel because you passed out from overexertion."

"The files in question concern the Collective's initial plan of expansion in the city," John cuts in as he steps forwards from amongst the crowd. A large virtual screen with several small profile pictures projects from a glove on his right hand. "There's also some information concerning the actions of Collective agents who were killed in action; agents with our names and personalities."

"_**These agents have profiles that vary in length; the longest connect to when the Collective was first formed, seventeen years ago,**_" Hivemind continues just as Analyzer moves over to John's position. "_**A group of five agents were captured approximately three months ago while executing a search-and-rescue operation in Sector Security headquarters. According to an audio recording that was smuggled out of the Facility from the last member of this group, each of these agents was executed during the operation, or in the Facility. It is this recording we feel you must hear.**_"

While Hivemind says this, Analyzer's heads angle around John's glove while keeping Keyhole away from the screen; each head's goggles flicker as they absorb new data. Once all six heads have the data, they all look at each other with expressions of bewilderment and confusion. I feel equally confused myself, along with a growing desire to figure out exactly what the 'operation' that everyone is mentioning is.

Analyzer's heads move towards me, Keyhole still between them. The latter program glows with a white light that's far brighter than the expanse around us all, opening and drawing my vision inside. My head aches as if I'm accessing my subconscious memories, except this isn't my memory that I'm looking at. If it's so important that my very Deck wants me to see it, then it probably has a lot to do with my origins.

I take a breath and try to tune everything else out. A male voice I haven't heard before reaches my ears almost instantly, but some bits have static or other miscellaneous noises overlapping the heavy words.

"_This is Laramy Fisk, aka 'Agent F', reporting for the Collective on the day of… currently in a holding cell of the Facility. Agents Santiago, Massanori, Kitt, Tenma and… other cells in the Hive, but they're probably dead already. Every other contact is MIA. To my knowledge, I'm the last agent left._"

I hear a shuddering breath as the speaker sobs slightly before he continues. His voice grows thick with sadness the more he talks.

"_The rescue operation has failed. Subject Epsilon was recaptured by Godwin after our position was compromised; no doubt he'll be reprogrammed to forget we ever existed. The subject exhibited more human traits than our initial assumptions said. We were unable to find anything about the other four subjects before we were captured, but I think they're just as intelligent. I can only hope that what Epsilon saw about how Godwin deals with enemies isn't erased._

"_I have bribed one of the Hive's guards with the last of my finances to bring this tape recorder out of the Facility. It'll be placed... Bootleg… low-key environment. I recommend all living agents to reconvene there; our acquaintance… should prove invaluable. Godwin's plans have advanced farther than we suspected, but we've lost too many people to stand against him now. Too many deaths; it's overwhelming._"

The speaker then actually starts crying, sobs and gasps mixing together to make a symphony of sadness that tugs at my own heartstrings. I recall that I've never heard the digital Laramy Fisk speak, having only seen him briefly in Solid Vision in the pipeline Riding Duel. This man, if it's the same Fisk, seems to have a lot of pent-up feelings.

A loud sound from the recorder's location filters into the message. Fisk gasps in response, and then quickly continues. Static still blocks out certain parts.

"_I pray this message reaches you, Superiors; Godwin is experimenting with… lives in order to fulfill a ritual five thousand years in the making. I won't make it out of here, so it is up to any surviving agents to carry on the Collective's goals. Security will surely try to hunt you down, so… shadows, and… low for now. If possible, I recommend initiating Project 'Archives'. Preserve us… so we can still make an influence in the city, and the world beyond._

"_This is Agent F, signing off…_"

The audio cuts off with a loud hiss of static and the sound of a heavy door opening. As Keyhole is moved away from me by Analyzer, my head aches with a new memory…

* * *

_"_SECURITY! WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED!_"_

_A high-pitched male voice shouts this out, just before a few gunshots ring in my ears. I barely see five uniformed men enter the chamber from what used to be the main door; it is now a massive hole in the wall. I instinctively hold on to the woman in front of me—Rielle—as she gets up and grabs my hand to stand me up. I barely notice my near-nakedness, the cold air the least of my concerns right now._

_"_Hold them off for the moment!_" Rielle shouts to four other people hiding behind the other pods. "_I have subject Epsilon with me! Keep them BACK!_" She then pulls my hand with startling force, holding me against the wall as she raises her other hand towards an approaching guard. I gasp as her eyes flash bright pink; the guard begins to glow with the same color before he is lifted off the ground and thrown towards two other guards. The other two guards momentarily halt their firing as they stare in confusion._

_Seconds later, a loud crack makes me scream out in fear as a standing guard crumples to the floor. Blood seeps from a large hole in the man's head as I hear another woman mutter, "_Damn guards._" I glance over at the third pod and see a woman in a blue suit that curves around her body, a blue helmet protecting her head from minor damage. This woman holds a large rifle in her hands, and is quickly reloading it with a fresh round of bullets._

_As the three prone guards get up, the fourth living guard is punched to the floor as an __electric blue-haired __man in a red coat and blue undershirt gives him a solid right hook. The man then moves in a zigzag pattern, dodging several bullets fired from the guards with incredible speed. A man in a gray trench coat and sporting a thin beard then steps out from the leftmost pod; this man draws two pistols from within his coat and opens fire on the three standing guards. They fall back to the ground with cries of pain; the fourth guard joins in with a moan as he is repeatedly punched by his assailant._

_"_John._" I hear a blond-haired man wearing a brown and yellow coat and jacket and sporting blue shades speak in the same high-pitched voice from earlier from behind the second pod. "_Where's our exit point? Reinforcements will be here any second!_"_

_"_A side door is by the third pod, Fisk,_" a baritone male voice responds through Rielle's ears, though the other man seems to hear it, as well. "_You need to get out of there, now, though; Security's locking the area down!_"_

_"_We can't leave without all the subjects,_" Rielle says as she touches her right ear; I see a bud inside her ear that's shaped like an earphone. "_We need as many of them as possible if we are to know Godwin's plans!_"_

_"_If you don't leave now, we won't know anything!_" the unseen man answers with urgency. "_Get out of there with as many as you can!_"_

_Rielle turns towards me, my body still pressed against the wall by her grip. I hear the guards moan some more, the blaring noise continuing without end. I stare into her eyes, frozen in confusion. I dare not open my mouth to ask a question as she seems to quickly debate something in her head. Then, she turns to face the room._

_"_We're jacking out,_" she announces. The two men wailing on the guards instantly retreat to the third pod; the rifle-toting woman gets the door open the moment they arrive, her gun strapped to the back of her suit. She enters first after hearing, "_Thanks, Silhouette,_" from Rielle, followed by Rielle and me, and then Fisk. I look back to see the fast-moving man follow next, and the pistol-carrying man enter last._

_Rielle grips my hand like a vice as we all race down a small, gray corridor. The same noise blares from several speakers along the walls, dim lights providing some illumination. My arm aches, my feet barely able to keep up with everyone else's pace. Each time I stumble, though, Fisk is there to get me balanced again. I glance at him once; he sends a smile that does not reflect in his eyes._

_I crash into Rielle as she suddenly stops running; grunts from behind me indicate that the other men didn't slow down in time, either. The lack of tramping feet lets me hear a few shouts against the blaring noise. Silhouette looks down two passages that split in opposite directions before pointing down the right one. I don't have time to refresh my lungs before we start moving again._

_By this time, my feet are burning with pain; I start to stumble every few steps, which makes Fisk press his hands against my back to fully balance me._

_"_He's stumbling, Kitt,_" Fisk announces. "_I don't think he can take much more of this having just been released from that pod._"_

_"_He'll get all the rest he needs once we get out of here,_" Rielle responds, seemingly to the name 'Kitt'. She doesn't slow down as she talks, keeping pace with the suited woman in front; that woman moves like she's run for years without getting tired once. Rielle's grip tightens around my wrist; she sends me a quick smile that I can only interpret as confidence. The pain from my wrist, however, makes me cry out in pain and pull with all my might._

_Rielle falls backwards from my pull; I feel Fisk's hands push against my back in an effort to keep me balanced, but we all just end up of the floor in a heap. The two men behind us quickly stop, the suited woman holding position several feet in front of us. Rielle gets up first, her glare echoing her angry breathing as she puts her hands around my face._

_"_We're trying to save you, damn it!_" she shouts at me. "_Don't you know Godwin's going to kill you when you aren't needed?!_"_

_"_No!_" I cry out with anger and fear back at her. "_I don't! Stop trying to break my wrist, and making me run like this, and killing people with guns, and saying bad words, and… and…_"_

_Tears then spill down my cheeks as I start sobbing. I cover my eyes with my hands, like I'm a child crying when he doesn't get what he wants. My body shakes with each sob, the air much colder to my skin than before. Hands cradle my body and lift me off the ground; I kick and punch wildly, trying to get away from these people._

_Gunshots ring out from further down the passage; Silhouette shouts, "_Watch out!_" as I hear the crack of her rifle. The hands that hold me tighten; I can no longer break free. I scream my rage, but my voice doesn't break past the sound of multiple guns firing at once._

_The shots get closer and closer; I refuse to open my eyes for fear of seeing something horrifying. Everything is happening too fast for me to understand; nothing about this makes any sense anymore. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and I don't know how to wake up to reality._

_The gunshots suddenly fade as I hear Rielle shout, "_Down the other passage!_" Whoever holds me runs away from the firefight. Seconds later, Rielle cries out. "_Tenma, what are you—?_"_

_My ears are consumed in the roar and heat of an explosion. My ears fall deaf to any sounds after as I feel the pounding of feet vibrate through my restrained body. The running continues for what feels like minutes, the explosion's force quickly fading. I stop struggling, too terrified for my own safety to move a muscle. Then, a large light source impacts through my closed eyelids._

_"_Damn it!_" Fisk shouts as my hearing slowly recovers. "_We're trapped!_" I open my eyes to see that he's right; we are now in a small circular chamber with a large platform strung near the ceiling. This platform has several guards standing on it, each one training a gun on us all. One man stands out among the guards because he isn't holding a weapon; the quickest thought that comes to my mind is that he looks like a clown, with his deathly-pale white face and fancy red coat._

_"_You are surrounded, fugitives,_" the man speaks in a high-pitched, haughty voice. "_Return Subject Epsilon to us, and Director Godwin may let you live your days in the Facility for this infiltration._"_

_"_Godwin is playing with power you can't comprehend, Jaeger,_" Silhouette responds as she raises her gun to the man. "_You'd be wise to not go along with his plans._" 'Jaeger' just laughs like he's heard a good joke._

_"_Oh, such demands from people who can die by the snap of a finger. You stare in the face of death without fear. You would make excellent Sector Security officers, if you would only reconsider your choices._"_

_"_We will never submit to Godwin,_" the bearded man shouts in a clipped voice; he raises his pistols, but several cracks go off from the guard's rifles and knock him to the floor, writhing. Blood flows from several bullet holes in his body as his hands go limp; Fisk cries out, "_Gabriel!_" as I see Rielle turn her head away from the scene._

_"_You see?_" Jaeger calls out from above. "_Just like that, you're one man less. Your other friend's grenade trick is looking rather futile, isn't it?_"_

_"_You BASTARD!_" Silhouette roars in anger as she fires a shot at Jaeger. She is instantly gunned down in the same way as Gabriel; I don't see where the bullet that she fired hits as__I shudder in disgust at seeing so much death around me. Fisk drops me to the ground as he cries out in what I hear as anguish__; the cold metal jars me back to the harsh reality._

_Rielle sees me on the ground as Fisk quickly tries to pick me up again. We make eye contact, her eyes showing distress and turmoil, mine no doubt showing my overall fear of being killed here. The woman's eyes glaze over as her mouth curls into a snarl, bared teeth and all. Her entire body starts to glow pink as she rises off of the ground. Two pink spheres of crackling energy appear in her hands, which she throws in a random upward direction. They explode on contact, throwing guards left and right and making the platform visibly shake._

_"_I won't let you control anyone!_" she screams out as she fires more spheres at the guards and rises further up. "_I won't let you experiment with human lives! I'll kill you all for this! ALL OF YOU!_"_

_The guards are unable to fire back because they're dodging the spheres; Jaeger almost gets hit by one, but dodges in time._

_"_Shoot her down!_" I barely hear him shout over the explosions. "_Kill that bitch!_"_

_Rielle turns to face him; I stare in terrified awe as she emits a vicious snarl and creates a human-sized sphere with both of her hands. She raises it above her head and leans back as if to throw it at the man she hates so much._

_A loud crack rings through my ears as the sphere vanishes. Rielle's head tilts at a rakish angle, her pink aura fading as she falls to the ground. I scamper back on all fours as her body crashes onto the floor. A red substance flies from her head and lands on my hands and legs. I look in rapt horror as I see the single bullet hole in the side of her head. I stop breathing as I realize she's dead, and this stuff on me is her blood._

_A scream leaves my mouth as I fall onto my side and curl into a fetal position. My voice does nothing to make the blood go away, nor do the rough hands that grab my frozen body. The only solace I get is when my mind shuts down to preserve my sanity…_

* * *

I feel sick to my stomach as the vision fades and I open my eyes. It answered a lot of questions, but I feel more scarred than before because of it.

Only Rielle, Gabriel, Ken, Laramy, and Silhouette stand before me now; the sky and expanse are white once again. Gabriel refuses to make eye contact with me; Ken has his eyes closed and a slouched posture; Silhouette has her helmet removed and her eyes downcast, and Fisk has his head in his hands. Only Rielle stares back, her expression a forced impassiveness.

"You were all there," I say as I try to verbally say what my heart knows is already true. "You all tried to get me away from Godwin—tried to bring me to the Collective, but you all were killed by his men, or left to rot in a Facility cell."

Each of them nods or gives some gesture in the affirmative to my statement. The biggest question now would be…

"How are you here, then? How do you exist as Duel Monsters cards?"

Gabriel draws a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and wordlessly passes them around. Everyone except me takes one; I wave it past with a quick nod. The five agents each take a drag and stay silent for several moments, each one exhaling the smoke separately from the others. They all put their hands to their sides as I see their eyes glaze over in remembrance.

"That mission was supposed to be a smash-and-grab job," Silhouette finally starts. "We had hacked into Godwin's files several times before this, and we found out about a project called '5D's'. According to our data, Godwin plans to summon a deity called the 'Crimson Dragon'."

"This deity can only be summoned through the power of five chosen people known as 'Signers'," Ken continues. "How these people are chosen traces back to a civilization lived in the Nazca Plains before the Incas, calling themselves the 'People of the Stars'. Legend says that, in a time of great peril, they called upon the 'Dragon Star' to aid them, and the star answered with the Crimson Dragon."

"Of course," Gabriel muses in with a chuckle, "myths are just myths, to our eyes. The main fact that we found was that you and four other humans your age were being experimented on to become these five Signers. Your bodies were placed in stasis while your minds were manipulated to serve Godwin's schemes."

"Being the advocates of peace through unity," Laramy continues, "we and the Superiors were against this kind of experimentation, especially with an unknowing subject like you. So, we broke into Godwin's headquarters and tried to get the five of you out. You now know that we failed in our mission. I suspected that the trauma you felt by seeing these other four die around you would be hard to erase."

"We figured this out from the data files Exile had saved onto his Duel Disk's computer," Rielle finishes. "He had taken a large chunk of important data concerning the Superior's early actions, and the Collective's formation. We didn't know any of this when we first awoke as Duel Monsters cards, so this is just as affecting to us as it is to you.

"The 'Project: Archives' you heard in the audio log had been planned for years before it was initiated; it was originally meant to be a data cache that housed the records of all deceased agents. However, it was changed shortly after our deaths to a plan of immortalizing the dead. Every bit of data on the former agents would be uploaded to a Duel Monsters card creation program that the Superiors acquired from Industrial Illusions before the Collective was formed."

"Then," I ask while raising a finger to emphasize my question, "how can you all speak to me like this?"

"That's all you, man," Ken says with a cheeky smile. "You've got a connection to Duel Monsters Spirits. When you first used us in a Duel, it was like we were being born again. Granted, we didn't know anything about our past, but we soon became able to connect to your abilities and start to appear to you in the real world."

"The data we've seen mentions an organization of 'Psychic Duelists' called the Arcadia Movement," Fisk says with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe that place has the answers you're looking for."

"No," I quickly say as I turn my head away. "That place fills me with fear; I don't know why, but I don't want to be anywhere near there." The five agents look at each other as they note the speed of my response.

"It's only an option, Netrunner," Silhouette says with forced calm. "We didn't know you had such a strong opinion about it. We'll be more careful in the future." Her tone makes me feel guilty for snapping so fast.

"No," I reply. "I'm the one at fault here. I need to stop snapping like that, especially among people I trust."

"Then, you really trust us? Even after what you've seen about us?" Rielle asks this with a wary expression on her face, wavering between untrusting and fearfulness with regards to my answer. I nod back with a smile; Rielle's own smile warms my heart and melts away the sickness of my memories.

"Thank you, Netrunner," Rielle says as she clasps her hands together in joy. "That means so much to us; we can continue our service towards you now, beyond the shadows of death."

"What Rielle means is," Ken cuts in as he sees my confusion, "we'll continue to give you our abilities, in exchange for your peace of mind. We know that's been tough for you as of late, so you can count on us for moral and emotional support. Obviously, we can't give you any physical power, unless you somehow give us flesh with your abilities. That would be awesome, by the way."

"He doesn't need to have that on his mind, Ken," Fisk says with a glare at Ken; he then turns back to me and says, "You got any more questions for us?"

"Do you know how 'Project: Archives' works?" I ask after a moment's thought. "I mean, do you know how your identities were transferred into Duel Monsters cards? If it was mentioned in Exile's files, you should have found out."

Rielle opens her mouth to explain, but Gabriel puts a hand out in front of her with the words, "I'll take this one." The telepath stares in surprise at the cyborg as he clears his throat.

"In short," he explains with my full attention, "the data on our living selves was compiled into the card creator program for the Monsters. The Spells and Traps are all based on Collective strategies, epic moments, and specific hardware designs that never got completed. Our statistics and effects are based on our old selves and how we acted at our best. Ken, for instance, moves and acts as quickly as before, while Rielle is as silent as ever unless you push her the wrong way."

Rielle glares at Gabriel and Ken cracks a knowing smile; Rille doesn't speak out against the cyborg. Silhouette looks away with a, "Hmmph," while Fisk just looks embarrassed to be around these people. For some reason, their varying expressions make me laugh like I just got the punch line to a joke.

"You guys were meant to be a team," I say after I calm myself down. "You all work together so well!" My happiness spreads to the agents, who all crack smiles among themselves. The atmosphere around us all lightens considerably, like we're all old friends having a big reunion. I wipe a few tears from my eyes as the agent's expressions return to a neutral state.

"Now," Rielle begins, "if you have no further questions, we can move to another topic for discussion. Some of the Monsters you have used in Duels are questioning where you put them in terms of usage. Hivemind, in particular, is angry as to why you are choosing not to even use it, or any other 'Virus' cards, in the Side or Main Decks."

"I understand her… _its_ concerns," I say, correcting myself after a moment because I don't know the Fusion Monster's gender. "I'll convince it as to why I chose as I did. Just leave me alone with it for a while; I think I have enough time to answer its questions."

"You have until you choose to wake up, or an exterior source breaks your connection to us," Fisk confirms for me. "Take as much time as you need to get this right."

The agents all turn into pixels and float into the expanse. The sky instantly turns red as Hivemind's face manifests itself, the eyes at level with mine on the horizon. Its cheeks are red and emit lightning every few seconds; its eyes are a singular white without any inner structure.

"_**We have been told you can answer our questions,**_" it says with a rising voice. "_**We demand to know why we are not being placed in your Main Deck or Side Deck. Did you not call on us during your Duel with Exile? Were our efforts then not worth further consideration? Answer us!**_"

By this point, Hivemind's face has covered almost the entire sky as it increases in size. Lightning strikes the ground around me; countless tentacles stretch out from the holes in its cheeks. Its voice reverberates so loudly I have to brace myself against the ground to not be flung backwards. I stare into its eyes with as much confidence as I can muster.

"I'm not using you unless I absolutely need to, Hivemind," I say with a firm tone. "As to why, I simply don't think I can properly connect and interact with you on the Dueling field like I can with the other cards."

"_**Connect? Interact? What connection is needed beyond your Psychic Dueling? It was your abilities that let us communicate in the first place, as those agents have no doubt told you. Once you called us forth, you allowed us to exert our influence as we pleased. We do not think a further connection is necessary to achieve our goals.**_"

"Well, I think we need more control with our connection in a Duel. As you said, you literally started taking over the Duel against Exile; you shut down my vocal cords and issued your own commands, like you were the Duelist and I was the Monster. I did not like that feeling one bit; it really scared and embarrassed during the Duel, and I don't want that type of situation to happen again."

"_**You're just going to hide in fear after you see our true power? You're more of a coward than I first thought, Netrunner. Are you actually scared of –?**_"

"I am NOT scared of you! I'm just worried that I'll lose control of my emotions with you on the field, or you'll hijack my body and assume direct control of the rest of my Deck. I am tired of being a puppet for other people to play with; if you've been paying attention to my feelings about Godwin and his cronies, you should understand that!"

"_**Those adversaries can be dealt with, by us alone if necessary. Our motives may seem strange to your moral standards, but they are done for the purpose of our continued survival. If you continue to deny our service like this, then we will be forced to take drastic action.**_"

An insult threatens to spill out of my mouth, but I calm myself back down with several deep breaths. I open my eyes and face the digital creation head-on, trying to form the proper way to say what I want to in my head. After all, the last thing I want to do right now is to piss off something as powerful as an adaptable, conscious virus.

"Let's try this at a different angle," I begin. "Do you have any memories of the past that have been uncovered by seeing the Collective's data?"

"_**We do not. We also do not feel any shame because of this; the Network is always changing for the future, not dwelling on the past. Our focus is for the future, and on the Collective's growth in response to its purpose.**_"

"Then, what is your definition of the Collective's purpose?" I ask. "We could be thinking in entirely different ways, and that's why we aren't agreeing with each other." Hivemind pauses as it hears my question; its eyes glaze over in concentration. After several seconds, a shudder goes through its image as its expression becomes… _scared._

"_**We don't know. We cannot recall or find the design that we were based on. We aren't supposed to have that lack of knowledge; we are constantly evolving, but that source of information is always blocked from us!**_"

"Then, don't wear yourself out trying to find it on your own," I quickly say in an effort to calm the entity down. "I know from experience that trying to do multiple things at once, like Dueling and thinking about another problem, does not end well for you. Don't focus so much on expanding your knowledge; that will wear you out in the end."

"_**We cannot remain passive; the Network does not stop growing, so neither should we. If we remain static, we will fade into memory and lose the perfection we strive to achieve.**_"

"The Network isn't perfect, Hivemind; nothing is in this world. I've come to accept that, to an extent, regarding my change from a human into a cyborg by the Collective. I've also seen people who don't constantly strive to be better—people who like where they are now and want to stay that way. They choose that path because they know that striving too far, or placing your hopes too high, will only hurt you!"

Hivemind is silent for a long time; its form shrinks to a visage about twice my height, the lightning fading away as the sky turns a bit brighter.

"_**What would you do with us, then?**_" it asks in a much quieter voice. "_**Are you going to abandon us?**_"

"No; I'm going to keep you with me, but more as someone to talk to instead of Duel alongside. Think of it as you becoming an adviser to my actions and, if necessary, a guardian of my life. I haven't forgotten what you did to protect me from Exile's maniac gunshots, but I don't want you to just be a shield for me when I'm in danger."

Hivemind's expression doesn't change; it then quickly mutters, "_**We need time to think this over.**_" Before I can reply, it vanishes from sight and leaves me with an empty feeling in my stomach. Hopefully, what I said didn't anger it too much. The expanse returns to its normal white state as I notice a lot more figures near me.

Every Monster that I've used in a Duel stands in front of me, save Hivemind and its Virus monsters. The assembly is made up of humans and androids alongside programs and constructs. The 'Shard' Synchro Monsters are at the back; Eden has a few angels floating around the core, Utopia's cities shine with a setting sunlight, and each of Hades' pieces glow with a small fire. Behind them all is the dragon shown on Godwin's Synchro Monster Card; it looks at me with a strange twinkle in its single red eye.

"We've left Hivemind to its own thoughts, for now," Rielle announces as she steps forwards. "We won't press as to how you calmed it down. Do you have anything else to say to us?"

"Yes," I reply. "I do. To be frank, I don't want any of you to think that I am making personal preferences because I am using some of you in my Main Deck, and not others. Hivemind felt that way, and I want to make sure that none of you feel the same way before I start using the cards I've chosen.

"I've used each of you at least once, in many different Duels. I hold each of you with respect, as each of you has specific abilities that I could call on in a Duel. The problem here is that I have to choose one option out of many; the three Trial Decks that the Collective gave me each was built with a theme in mind, but I can't use all of them in a Duel and expect to come out on top. Therefore, I've chosen a theme that I feel I can best rely on in Duels. Do you all understand?"

The varying programs and humanoids give differing sounds or gestures to show their agreement, while the hardware all glow varying colors for the same answer. The fact there isn't any disagreement fills me with joy at seeing the best possible outcome come to pass. Before I can express this joy, however, a rumble makes the expanse shake wildly.

"Time to go," John announces as the rumbling grows stronger. "See you when you next choose to jack in."

They all then fade to coding and vanish beneath the buckling ground, just before it fully breaks apart like shattered glass…

* * *

**Well, that's that for now. I hope this chapter answered at least some of the questions and ideas you have had, especially for those long-term readers.**

**As usual, please comment, constructively criticize, and enjoy. The next part will be up in a few days, tops.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	22. C22: A New Fortune Dawns! (Part 2)

**The time has come! The 2nd part of Chapter 21 is here!**

**ALERT: THIS PART FEATURES ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (OC's) PROVIDED BY **DarkMaster1117 **AND** Myyddraal**. THESE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THESE USERS, UNDER THE NAMES 'Ryoichi Tagami' and 'Michael Z. Palus'.**

**Compared to the last part, this section will be more connected to canon plot, what with the Fortune Cup finally getting underway at last.  
**

**Before we get going, though, there have been some reviews on the last part that need answering, or questioning, on my part. They are as follows:**

_Guest117: As you have chosen to call yourself, you ask why Samuel is so emotional (I assume you mean on and off the Dueling field). To answer your question with a question, what type of character would you prefer to read about in a story, or watch in an anime/TV show?  
Most people answer with characters that are richly developed, people or creatures that we can see grow as the story moves along. Sometimes people like emotionless characters that just trudge through everything with the same expression and attitude, but well-developed characters usually leave a lasting impression on people who learn about them.  
Consider how the protagonists of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series are developed as an example; each of them is given the chance to show their emotions and feelings to different situations, whether Dueling or not.  
I hope that answers your queries. If you don't like Samuel's emotional state, that's alright; this is how I've chosen to write him._

_Unidentified Guest Reader: Concerning your want to see 'more Aki', please be patient. Remember, I have to manage several different characters here, and I don't want to give the spotlight to one or two while blocking out the rest. Thanks for appreciating Hivemind in the last part, though!_

_Unidentified Guest Reader: Concerning that you 'don't get this chapter', I'd first advise you to look over it again, multiple times if you have to. Read carefully; is there a specific part you don't 'get', or is it the overall plot? If you don't understand the main plot, then I'd say you should look over the previous chapters. I do my best to explain each detail eventually, but I can understand if you don't follow what a chapter is saying at first_ glance.

**With that out of the way... ah, crud! I forgot the disclaimer, didn't I? This is what happens when I feel everything's under control!**

DISCLAIMER: The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[REST INTERRUPTED ON ACCOUNT OF FINAL PREPARATIONS AWAITING COMPLETION]**

I breathe in deeply through my nose as my senses return to the real world; I shift slightly as I feel the bedcovers beneath me adjust. The room's aroma is clean, the temperature not forcing me to move or slip beneath the covers. In fact, it's the burning on my right arm that makes me open my eyes.

The red eye glows on my arm, the familiar pain making me grit my teeth slightly as I stare at the mark. The pupil stares back at me, the sclera widening in response to my continued gaze. The Synchro Monster card that Godwin gave me, I recall, has the exact same eye pattern on its face; is this mark connected to Godwin's plans?

_Whatever this mark means,_ I muse as I continue to stare at it, _I'll know all about it soon enough. The Fortune Cup is today, and everything seems to point to it._

I then check my left arm; the Collective's barcode tattoo is still there, the ink still contrasting against my skin's natural color.

I sit up, and my Deck boxes tumble from my hands to the floor. I flinch as I see their impact, quickly grabbing them, and then tucking them into the crook of my left arm. An ornate brown and gold clock in the room that I can't recall seeing here before reads 7:30 AM. If the time that Jaeger set is absolute, this leaves me with an hour and a half to get to the Neo Domino Stadium.

I step out of the room, moving past the featureless paintings without looking at them. I enter the living and dining room to find Clarissa cleaning the dining table. She looks up as I enter; a smile quickly sprouts on her lips.

"Good morning, sir," she says cheerfully. "I did not expect you to wake up so soon. You fell asleep rather suddenly last night, so I left you alone; you need a lot of rest for what's happening today. What time did you need to be at the tournament?"

"9:00," I reply as I notice my suitcase beside the table in the same place that I sat last night. "I have more than an hour to get ready. Are there any good breakfast options?"

"Oh, sir," Clarissa says with a hand over her heart and a joking expression. "Are you mocking my culinary abilities after the meal I gave you last night? You wound me! I may just have to give you nothing at all!" I roll my eyes and chuckle, detecting the sarcasm in her tone as she enters the kitchen. I take the moment to quickly look over my Main Deck and Side Deck choices.

Clarissa returns with a small apple and two pieces of toast on a plate, along with a glass that's filled with what she says, as she places it before me, is cranberry juice. I place my Decks back in the appropriate boxes and dig into the meal. My growling stomach wants me to eat as quickly as possible, but my common sense tells me that I still have time to eat at a normal pace as I don't want to get sick during while Dueling. Common sense wins the current issue.

"Oh, gosh," Clarissa shouts out as I almost finish. "I forgot about the broadcast!" The maid rushes to the living room and waves her right arm at the computer screen. My right eye picks up a flash of orange light before the screen activates; Clarissa's probably got the same ring that Andromeda does to activate the machine. The screen flickers for a moment, before showing a vibrantly-colored advertisement for a single-engine D-Wheel.

"Good," Clarissa comments loudly enough for me to hear. "It's almost 8:00; we've still got some time before it starts." She then turns back to me, a light blush on her face. "I wanted to tell this to you last night, but you fell asleep a little earlier than I thought you would."

"What is this broadcast?" I ask as I get up from my meal and move towards the screen. "The local news network report?" Clarissa nods in the affirmative.

"It's actually the Neo Domino Network, or NDN for short," she comments as the advertisement finishes. "They said they'd be covering the Fortune Cup, and they're one of the most popular media channels in the city. Here," she finishes while pointing at the screen. "Take a look."

I turn to the screen just as the apparent broadcast starts with a musical flourish, the words 'NDN' appearing in golden font on top of several images of Neo Domino's skyline and streets. A thick male voice then cuts it with the words, "This is NDN's Morning Report, bringing you the biggest news of the day. Live from Neo Domino Stadium today, on coverage of the Fortune Cup Tournament, is Kati Jones."

The image then changes to a large crowd of people outside the stadium entrance. The foreground is filled with a large line of people, Security officers keeping the line from breaking apart. A woman stands at the camera's center focus with a wireless microphone in hand; she wears dark blue jeans and a shirt of the same color with orange lines along the sides. She also wears a brown overcoat that covers her arms and almost overlaps with black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her hair is a faded dark blue, her gray eyes bright with emotion.

"Good morning, citizens," she says with a calm and professional tone despite the large mass of people behind her. "Today's coverage will be different than normal, as NDN is offering full broadcast service of the Fortune Cup Tournament, which is expected to start within the hour. As you can see behind me," she comments with a gesture to the large line behind her, "the excitement for great Duels is already in the air, and doesn't look like it will fade any time soon.

"However, recent attacks in the Daimon Area, orchestrated by so-called 'Dueling Terrorists', have caused a wave of unrest amidst the common Dueling crowds. Even with the lines as large as they are and filled with die-hard fans of the King, many are choosing to watch the broadcast from the safety of their homes, especially in the Daimon Area.

"Three individuals have been marked as terrorists by Sector Security; the infamous 'Black Rose Witch', the cyborg 'Netrunner', and the maniacal 'Exile'. Director Rex Godwin spoke at a press conference late yesterday evening about what he thinks of the impact that the terrorists seem to have on the Neo Domino Dueling community."

A different clip now plays, showing the same man from my first visions and the Fortune Cup advertisements. He stands in front of a brown podium with several microphones wired to the top. Several flashes reflect off the white wall behind Godwin as he speaks; they probably are from other cameras in the same area.

"These terrorists are not a major concern," he says with a neutral expression and an equally neutral voice. "They are merely attention seekers, using a popular entertainment vector to make their actions more noticeable. I urge the citizens of Neo Domino to not be intimidated by these attacks, even though they were in populated areas. Duel Monsters has not, is not, and shall not be used to channel violence and mayhem into a well-knit community such as Neo Domino's."

The screen changes back to show Kati Jones again. A few people wave to the camera from within the line as the reporter stands straight after a second. One officer in view holds a megaphone and is relaying something that the microphone can't pick up.

"In addition to Godwin's words," she says while ignoring the people behind her, "Sector Security has increased the number of officers stationed at the stadium than in previous tournaments in response to the terrorist attacks. Anyone who tries to enter as a participant without an authentic invitation, Security says, will be prosecuted under Neo Domino law. Audience members are required to present citizenship identification along with the DP price for entry; there have been no complaints about these rules so far.

"Stay tuned to NDN for live coverage of the Fortune Cup, starting at 9:00. This is Kati Jones, reporting for NDN."

The computer then shuts off; I glance at Clarissa to find a remote in her hand and pointed at the screen. Anger is easily visible on her face, but I'm not sure what she's angry at, exactly. I choose not to ask where she got the remote from.

"You don't need to see any more, sir," she tells me without making eye contact. "NDN made a separate report yesterday afternoon about Exile's arrest. He had injured several citizens in the Bootleg Bar, as well as along the Daimon Area streets, before he was found with you and Ms. McCaffrey."

"I see," I comment as I turn away from the screen and scratch my chin. "However, getting into the stadium just got a lot more complicated. The moment Security knows who I am, they'll arrest me on the spot." Clarissa, to my surprise, chuckles in response.

"You have an invitation to this tournament from Godwin himself," she says as she walks past me, remote still in hand. "That should get you past any red tape Security tries to use against you. If all else fails, you can tell them Jaeger personally contacted you yesterday, like you told me."

I nod my head in response; that should work, considering Jaeger is second in command to Godwin himself. However, they're both probably going to be focused on organizing the tournament grounds and watching the event. What if they're not there to protect me from some violent person in the crowd?

**[PHYISCAL COMBAT WILL BE USED IF NECESSARY] [THE SUPERIOR'S IMPLANTS HAVE INCREASED YOUR PHYSICAL TRAITS EXCEPTIONALLY]**

_Against one person, maybe, but what about a crowd of officers, or an angry mob that wants to see me dead? I don't have any weapons to deal with crowds, do I?_

**[PRIORITIES WILL SHIFT TO METAPHYISCAL ABILITIES IF ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY] [YOUR HIGHEST PRIOIRTY IS PARTICIPATING IN THE FORTUNE CUP]**

A sigh escapes my lips as I realize that the words in my mind are basically repeating what they've said before. I won't get anywhere else by disagreeing with them. I turn to Clarissa with a fresh question in mind, but she isn't near me anymore. I look around the room to see her step out from the bedroom hallway, remote replaced with a grey overcoat that looks suspiciously similar to Gabriel Santiago's own coat.

"You should get going, sir," she informs me while she places my Deck boxes and Duel Disk in my suitcase and wraps them with the coat for extra protection. "A taxi from here should give you half an hour to get through the entrance regulations. Madam's credit card has enough DP to provide for any purchases you choose to make at the Stadium. The coat I'm packing should keep you warm on the Stadium's arena; the weather is expected to be warm today, but I don't want you freezing while trying to Duel."

"Thanks, Clarissa," I say with a smile. "You and Andromeda have really done a lot for me over the past several days. In fact, I'm kind of surprised you haven't asked for anything in return."

I instantly regret saying that as I see Clarissa freeze with wide eyes and a slightly-open jaw. She stares in front herself without focus, lost in some kind of sudden trance. She comes back after a few seconds, but the pause is enough to set me on edge.

"You don't need to recognize our generosity, sir," she quickly says as she zips my suitcase closed and picks it up. "We're just trying to make sure you can do what you need to do. Now, get going, and good luck; I'll be watching the broadcast from here and cheering you on."

Clarissa almost shoves the suitcase into my hands as she says this, her hands shaking slightly as she watches me walk out quickly…

* * *

The taxi ride to the Stadium goes without problems; the driver is a younger male with long, thick hair that is faded blond and sporting a silver ring on each index finger. He doesn't talk during the trip, or even look away from the road. I dismiss this fact as coincidence, considering Saul had been so communicative previously and this man is the exact opposite.

The Stadium entrance is jam-packed as I exit the taxi after paying and retrieving my suitcase from the trunk. Cars move into a basement lot in single file, Security officers checking each one before letting them enter. A construction barrier funnels the large crowds of people to several vendors underneath a large covering; each vendor has several officers stationed, along with a few officers with megaphones relaying the same information that Kati Jones provided in her report.

The stage entrance has several billboards with blue backgrounds on display; each one shows the words 'Fortune Cup' in black lettering alongside some small streaks of color. A few circular holograms show images of Jack Atlas from different angles, no doubt adding to the hype for the people entering inside.

I move into the crowd after taking Godwin's invitation out from within the suitcase, folding it, and slipping in into my pants pocket. My right hand then firmly grips the suitcase's handle after I close it up and keeps it above ground. I try my best not to make eye contact with anyone in the crowd, for fear of causing someone to panic. Voices mingle and collide against one another within the throng, all of them emitting some level of happiness or joy. Sweat runs down my neck as I fear how long that will last with my presence.

Before I realize it, I'm in front of a vendor. The table has a black scanner that looks like what a supermarket uses to scan items for checkout. The officer's eyes are shielded by his large cap, the dark-gray uniform appearing clean against the sunlight as he sits in a plastic folding chair. I quickly take the invitation out, unfold it, and give it to him without a word. He looks it over for a moment, and then I see him visibly flinch. He looks at my face, his blue eyes wide with what I assume to be fear. They widen even more when he sees my cybernetic eye; I mentally curse my lack of thought towards disguising the Superior's implants.

I open my mouth to try and talk my way out of this, and hear someone whispering from behind me, but the officer quickly scans the invitation through and hands it back with the words, "You're good to go. Head to the Duelist lobby; you'll be called from there to enter the arena for the opening ceremony."

I take the certificate from him and slip it back into my pocket. With a quick bow of thanks, I run towards the central entrance, my legs shaking slightly as my tension is washed away by overwhelming happiness. A thought briefly surfaces that Security might try to arrest me whilst in the Stadium, but I force it out of my head as I see several blue and white signs displaying where to go amidst brightly-lit gray hallways. I turn away from the main crowd as I see the words 'Duelist Lobby' on one such sign to my right.

It doesn't take long for me to find the lobby; the door has the words 'AUTHORIZED DUELISTS AND STAFF ONLY' written in dark red. It opens as I step towards it, revealing the inner room. The large space has a few blue couches to one side, several white tables with folding chairs, a side table with a large water container at one end, and a wall-mounted TV about twice as large as Andromeda's computer screen. I enter and place my suitcase behind the left couch, doing my best to keep it from the view of anyone walking in.

I double-check a digital clock on the walls, the time reading 8:40 AM. I then open my suitcase and take out the Main Deck box, Duel Disk, and overcoat. I slip the coat over my shirt, taking comfort in the fact that it adds another layer of covering to my Collective tattoo. I slip my Duel Disk over the sleeves, the machine managing to fit my arm without any tightness. I then take out my Main Deck and carefully place it into the Deck slot.

_All right,_ I think as I step out of the lobby. _Let's make this tournament mean something._

I stop as I hear a small group of people talking together further down the hallway. Seven people stand together, three of whom I recognize; Rua, Ruka, and Yusei. After a closer look, I realize that the person I thought was Ruka is actually Rua with his hair in two ponytails, a huge amount of makeup on his face, and wearing Ruka's undershirt. The real Ruka is wearing a thick orange coat and a yellow hat that partially shields her embarrassed expression. Behind Ruka is the boy I remember the twins talking to when I was at their place, Tenpei Hayano.

Yusei and two other men stand beside Rua. The tallest of these two has spiked blue hair, two yellow lines going along his cheeks, green eyes, muscular arms, and wears a brown vest, black shirt, and blue jeans. The smaller, elderly man, I sort of recognize from the Daimon Arena; he has gray hair, a gold tooth, and wears a yellow Japanese robe over a brown coat. The tall man glances briefly in my direction as I advance towards them, but he turns back to the conversation at hand with a smirk.

"You look just like the real Ruka, Rua," the old man comments as I approach. "No wonder you two are twins!" Rua starts jumping in place when he hears this, until Ruka kicks him in the foot and brings him down to Earth. Rua hisses in pain, and I feel my chest constrict with excitement and fear as I prepare to address this group.

"I don't act like that, idiot," she says with an actual blush as Tenpei looks on in amusement. "Don't embarrass me out there!"

"Don't worry about it," Rua responds with several pats to his sister's shoulder. "I'm going to make you a Dueling legend!"

"With all due respect, Rua," I comment with arms crossed over my chest, thankfully with a clear voice, "I don't think wearing makeup alone will help you become a legend. I'm quite surprised Ruka actually thought this would work."

All eyes turn to face me, and I see a cascade of reactions to my arrival. The two unknown men and Tenpei look panicked, Ruka looks angry at my statement, Rua seems amazed to see me, and Yusei is just stunned at my being there. Rua then jumps towards me with a cry of, "Netrunner! You made it!" I step back from the young boy's energy as my heart slams against my ribcage in panic.

"Wait, wait," the taller man says with a deep voice. "You're the Netrunner? As in that Dueling terrorist NDN reported on?!"

"Terrorist?!" Rua furiously shouts at the man before I can respond. "He saved me and Tenpei from the Black Rose Witch at the Daimon Area. He's a superhero!"

"That's right," the older man says with a wide grin. "I remember that! But," he continues with a confused expression, "didn't that woman's dragon kill you? I saw the youngsters try to reach you, but they were blown back by some kind of smoke cloud after the Witch left."

The word 'smoke cloud' makes me confused and lose my train of thought. The last thing I remember from that encounter was falling unconscious and being approached by Yusei and Kate. Had the Collective stepped in and taken my body from the scene? Did Kate have something to do with it, because she had heard about the Collective beforehand?

"Listen," I say on impulse with hands raised. "We don't have time for this right now. Let's just get to the arena for the opening ceremony." I look at Yusei as I say, "We can ask the important questions after the tournament gets underway."

Yusei silently nods back after a moment, but his eyes glint with the emotion he wants to let out. I turn on my foot and start walking away from the group; Rua quickly follows behind while saying, "It's so cool you're here, Netrunner! Now, you get to see me Duel as Ruka and win this thing!"

"Actually, Rua," Yusei says from further behind, "you'll look better if you drop the makeup." Rua pouts and crosses his arms in defiance, but wilts under our combined gaze. He mutters, "I'll wipe it off," as he walks ahead of us, probably to find a bathroom. I glance back to where Tenpei, Ruka and the other men had stood to find them already gone.

"So," I say to Yusei with a sheepish grin, "it's good to see you again, Yusei." I don't comment on the strange yellow line that goes down his face and passes over his right eye, for fear of setting him on an angry rant.

**[EMOTIONAL LEVELS ARE ABNORMALLY HIGH DUE TO AKWARD SITUATION] [KEEP FOCUSED]**

The words in my mind almost make me miss Yusei's response; "Good to see you, too, Samuel. It's been a while since we last talked. Let's get to the arena, first. I don't think you need your Duel Disk when we step out, though."

I look at Yusei's arm as he starts to walk forwards and realize that he isn't wearing a Duel Disk. This makes me embarrassed and I want to put my Disk back, but my gut instinct says to keep it on; it'll eventually be needed, anyway. So, I keep it on and follow Yusei with no further words between us. We quickly see a staff member in a light gray uniform further down the hall; he guides us to a dimly-lit room with a wide platform inside.

Rua pops in a moment after we step in, all makeup removed from his face. We stand on one end of the platform, two other men and a woman further inside the room. I can't identify any of them due to the lack of lighting, but I set that upset aside in favor of considering why we're all assembled here. I hear the door click shut behind us, and then the muted voices of what sounds like a crowd of people above us. One voice breaks through the rest; I can that tell it's male, but not what it is saying to the assembled audience.

Before I can question further, the platform starts to rise along the walls as a loud whirr fills my ears. Rua shouts, "Here we go!" as my right eye picks up flashes of energy along the wall, connected to whatever is bringing us up. I turn my head upwards as the ceiling above us retracts to reveal a clear, sunny sky. The voices from before amplify exponentially as I shield my eyes from the sudden light change and the platform fully rises up.

As my eyes adjust, I see that the six of us now stand in front of two Dueling fields with white lines. On the other side of the fields are five men and a woman standing on a platform of the same color. Around us all is a clear racing track in the shape of an oval, curved to an almost vertical slant, and behind that are countless numbers of people all cheering in joy. The people are too far away for me to see individuals, but I can see fancy clothes mixed with casual wear. Holographic orbs surround the track and a large watchtower to one end of the inner arena.

On impulse, I look behind me, and almost scream in surprise as I see a massive red and black dragon with devil horns kneeling behind Jack Atlas and his D-Wheel. Jack sends a sharp glare to Yusei, and then turns to me with a slightly less intimidating glare. I frown back and turn away just as the same male voice from before starts to talk.

The voice comes from a man wearing a hot pink collared shirt and orange bow tie, black pants, and sporting a fancy pompadour hairdo that looks like the microphone that he talks into with gusto. Judging from his décor and the large display area behind him, I assume him to be the Master of Ceremonies. I then see Rex Godwin to his right, sitting in front of a small wooden podium with a condor engraved into a golden frame and wired microphones connected to the MC's speakers.

"Here are the challengers for the King's title," the man announces with a dramatic flourish towards us. "The Fortune Twelve!" The audience roars its approval as the MC announces each person by name, their face appearing on the virtual displays.

'Bommer' is the first to be introduced, and he stands to my left. He towers over me like a titan, brown skin and long black hair matching the brown and orange padded vest covering his chest and black knee-high boots. His navel bulges with muscles, as do his arms. Two belts wrap around white pants, one of them at a slightly bent angle. Black fingerless gloves with golden wrist gauntlets further solidify the strength that this man emits; I feel intimidated by being so close to him.

'Sir Jill deLancebeaux' is next, standing on the opposite platform. He wears golden armor with green jewels like a knight from the Middle Ages, a blue cloak and a red ponytail further emphasizing his image. I see tufts of faded green hair stick out from his helmet, along with a similarly colored mustache that arcs down his cheeks. His face is neutral as he stares at the crowd; I'm surprised someone in the audience doesn't start laughing at how serious he is making his appearance seem.

'Shira', or 'Shinigami Reborn' as the MC first calls him, stands to Bommer's left. His body is covered in an indigo cloak with orange flames extending from the shoulders. What can be seen of his face is a thin stubble and a displeased expression. I place his expression on the account that he isn't the only person dressing up for this tournament.

'Ryoichi Tagami' is next, standing to deLancebeaux's right on that platform's end. He wears a long black trench coat with short sleeves over a red shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. His ghostly white hair is spiked back, his pupils a dim red against the eye's outer white. His hands are to his sides, his gaze not really focusing on anything as he scans the crowd. His clothing is very casual compared to the other introduced people, but his expression makes me wonder if there's anything else to him.

'Kodo Kinimoya', or 'The Dueling Profiler', stands to deLancebeaux's left. His faded green hair blends with his gray suit and square-rimmed glasses to give an aura of secrecy or mistrust. His eyes face the watchtower, a small smile on his face for reasons I can't identify. I turn away quickly, not wanting to attract his attention.

'Michael Z. Palus' stands tall at the opposite platforms far left. His angular face seems to constantly smirk as his golden eyes look through small round-rimmed glasses at every other contestant in turn. His black trench coat reaches to his feet, the sleeves a bit too large for his thin arms and the collar a bit wide around his neck. A simple blue shirt and jeans are underneath the coat, along with a belt assorted with several tools and items I don't recognize. Black combat boots and gloves finish his look—a look that makes me curious, but not desperate to know more.

'Professor Frank' stands to Kodo's left. He wears a sleeveless orange and black robe with gold lining, a matching bonnet on his head. His face is calm against the crowd's incessant noise, his hands hidden beneath his robe. In fact, it looks way too calm to me; suspicion of his inner attitude starts to brew in my chest the more I watch him. Coincidentally, the professor's subject isn't mentioned, but I assume it to be Dueling because Duel Monsters has become so integrated into society.

'Aki Izayoi' stands at our platform's far end, left of Shira. Hearing her name again makes my gut twist in fear, considering she is one of the head Duelists of the Arcadia Movement. She looks like a teenager; her skin is fair, her eyes a deep brown, her hair a dark burgundy that reaches her chin save for two bangs at the sides that reach her elbows. The bangs on the front of her head are rolled up by some sort of device that looks like a hair curler. Her clothing looks like a Victorian dress; a low-cut red corset, a high collar mixing with puffy light green sleeves and a magenta trench coat that is pleated in the front.

A cross-shaped medallion with an emerald in the center rests on her neck alongside a red choker. Dark gloves reach her elbows and have gold bracelets covering them. Stockings stretch from her red, high-heeled sandals up her legs; I can barely see suspenders connecting to the skirt. With the image complete, I feel confused as to why I am able to understand this many fashion elements when I don't recall ever learning different types of clothing.

**[YOUR KNOWLEDGE IS PROVIDED FROM THE COLLECTIVE'S HISTORICAL DATABASE] [DATABASE INCLUDES DESCRIPTIONS OF PROPER FASHION AND VARYING STYLES OF CENTURIES PAST, AMONG OTHER IMPORTANT HISTORICAL ELEMENTS]**

As the words in my mind relay this, I hear 'Ruka' being introduced; Rua gives a sideways peace sign with both of his hands beside his head as he is displayed to the crowd. A chuckle almost slips out of my throat as I wonder how the real Ruka thinks of Rua's display, but is held back by the worry that I haven't been introduced yet. The audience's reaction to me is probably going to be much worse…

'Maxx', or 'The Maximum Punk Rocker', stands at the opposite platform's far right. She sports a multi-colored mohawk hairdo, a sleeveless black vest with spiked shoulder pads, a pink belt with a skull logo covering black short shorts, and a green top that exposes her navel. Tattoos shroud her arms in ink, pantyhose covering her legs and leading to black combat boots. Black fingerless gloves with spiked studs cover her hands as she makes a more standard peace sign with her right hand to the camera with a cocky smirk.

Then, my name is announced. My heart feels like it will leap out of my body as it slams against my chest, but I do my best to maintain a neutral expression and mask my fear. As the display shows my face and clothing, a good chunk of the crowd either falls quiet or absolutely silent. A female scream becomes really easy to hear amidst the new silence; I cringe as the echo makes the crowd murmur with new energy.

I search among the other contestants for someone who isn't emotionally against me, besides Yusei. Bommer gives a sideways glance, Sir deLancebeaux frowns deeply, and Shira and Koda both chuckle with menace. Ryoichi and Aki both look intensely at me with scrutinizing gazes, like they're trying to peel away my defenses by the individual layer. Michael raises an eyebrow at me, while Maxx tilts her head upwards. Rua frowns at the negative reactions that the people show towards me, but the MC quickly announces Yusei's name before the silence lingers too far.

Unfortunately, Yusei's image causes anger amongst the crowd. Cries of, "He's got a mark!" and, "He probably stole an invitation!" echo across the stadium, the MC stuttering in a desperate attempt to keep the peace. I freeze up, split between taking the microphone from the MC and explaining what's actually going on, or just silently bearing the remarks to the appearance of Yusei and I. Actually, I wonder who of the two of us is being treated worse?

"So," I hear Rua say, "your name's Yusei, hmm?"

"Yep," Yusei responds with a smirk at the boy. "Don't wear it out, alright?"

"That doesn't sound like a good superhero name to me."

"Super what?" Yusei frowns in confusion at Rua's remark, and I don't have any answer to Rua's choice of name.

I jump back as Bommer passes in front of me; he strides over to the MC and grabs the mic from his hand without a second thought. He then stands before the audience with the words, "Everyone here, listen to me!" The crowd falls dead silent, Bommer's voice heavy and determined.

"I ask you all assembled here today," he continues as he gestures to Yusei and me, "what is it you see up here, in this arena? What is it you see in these two people, who look so different from the common man or woman? I tell you, I see them foremost as Duelists, just as I am! As Duelists, we judge our opponents by their skills first, not their appearances or outside actions. Therefore, I will judge every participant in this tournament as Duelists, regardless of how they appear to your rose-tinted glasses. This is how a true Duelist acts; don't any of you forget it!"

Bommer's words fill me with joy, but I keep my smile inside for the time being because the audience isn't reacting positively at the moment. Rua's eyes shimmer with awe, and I just catch Michael nodding his head in agreement, but no other contestant responds. As the silence lingers, I see Godwin stand up from the podium and, to my surprise, start clapping his gloved hands together.

Rua starts to clap a moment later, as do several people in the audience. The act quickly spreads across the stadium until the entire assembly is clapping or cheering Bommer on, me included. The MC claps with an awkward expression on his face, which is broken by a, "Thank you," when Bommer hands him back the mic. However, Godwin begins to speak as the clapping dies down.

"Thank you, Bommer, for this wise ideology," he says to everyone. "It is with that thought in mind that I built this tournament. I hoped for a gathering of Duelists from all walks of life—all classes of society; an event where we can set aside the differences of social status, job ranking, and street reputation. Deep down, we are all Duelists; we all appreciate the game of Duel Monsters, so what better way to show how we can all appreciate one another as equals? Citizens, Duelists, welcome to the Fortune Cup!"

The audience explodes with cheers as fireworks burst across the sky and fill the stadium with arcs of color and light. A pop song further pumps the crowd up as a large screen behind the MC shows a bracket that has images of the twelve of us at the bottom, lines leading up and joining together to one eventual winner at the top.

"Now," the MC says with renewed energy. "Let's see where the computer's randomizer places our Duelists!" The images cycle for several seconds, and then stop at once; all twelve Duelists are split into six pairs.

"Look!" Rua shouts with glee as he points at his image. "I'm against Bommer in the very first Duel!" As Rua continues announcing his happiness, I look at my portrait, my cybernetic eye looking out of place compared to the fully human appearance of the other people. I find myself against Professor Frank in the fourth match of the first round.

_Oh, great. I __so __wanted to Duel against someone I find suspicious. I hope he doesn't inquire too much about my implants._

I look at the rest of the images out of curiosity. Aki is against deLancebeaux in the second match, Yusei against Shira in third, Koda against Ryoichi in fifth, Michael against Maxx in sixth. I then turn towards my selected opponent as the MC continues to hype up the crowd. Professor Frank notices my gaze and bows deeply to me, his smile not leaving his face as the platforms lower back into the ground…

* * *

**So concludes part 2! The Fortune Cup has officially begun! (Confetti falls) Wait, who brought that in here?**

**(Wipes confetti from face) Anyway, please review, comment, constructively criticize, and enjoy, as always! The next chapter will take some time to complete, but I'll do my best to get it out when I can.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	23. C23: Fortune's Games! Mental Tests?

**Hello, once again! The next chapter is here!**

**Before we begin, a few words about some specifics for this chapter. First, the first three Duels in the tournament roster will be mostly skipped. Why, you ask? Well, they are all canon Duels from the actual series; if you have seen the anime/read the manga, then you know how these Duels are going to end. The conclusion of each Duel is mentioned, but the main chunk isn't shown unless what happens in it is a concern to Samuel from his point of view.**

**Got it? Good. Next bit; this chapter will contain part of the fourth Duel in the roster; Professor Frank vs. Samuel. I haven't had a full Duel be split into parts before, so please inform me how you feel about this change.**

**Third bit, and on an unrelated note; Happy Lunar New Year, everyone! It is the year of the Monkey, so I hope your spirits are high and your wits are strong against trouble.**

**Now, for the Disclaimer. **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

I enter the Duelist lounge from the arena and make a beeline for the couches, taking a seat with a heavy sigh.

_Well, that introduction could have gone over better. At least those people didn't try to lynch me when they saw the implants._

**[EXPECTED INITIAL REACTION TO A SOURCE OF TERROR IS SILENT AWE AND/OR AMAZEMENT] [TRUE FEAR ONLY OCCURS WHEN THE SOURCE IS DANGEROUS TO THE OBSERVER]**

_That's… comforting, I suppose. At least it'll take them some time to fully react to me. I don't want to face an angry crowd on the Dueling arena, though._

**[ARCHIVED DATA ON PEOPLE'S OBLIGATION TO OBEY RULES IN THE FACE OF DANGER PROVIDES AN APPROXIMATELY 89% CHANCE THAT YOU WILL NOT BE PHYSICALLY ASSAULTED WHILE PARTICIPATING IN THE TOURNAMENT]**

_Gee, thanks. Now I'll have to extend my fears to after the tournament ends._

I sit up straight and block out the words in my mind as Yusei and Rua sit down across from each other on the couches. As usual, the boy's energy is quite high as he adjusts his Duel Disk.

"Thanks for modifying my Duel Disk, Yusei," he says to my Satellite friend. "It fits so much better, now!"

"Glad you like it," Yusei replies with a calm smile. "Hopefully, it'll help you to concentrate better in your Duels."

"When was your Disk broken, Rua?" I ask with a glance at the boy. "I don't recall it being damaged when we Dueled, or you commenting that it was broken."

"That's because Yusei was at our place before you arrived. He actually had amnesia while he was there, and I helped him get his memories back!"

"Is that so?" I turn to Yusei with a raised eyebrow; the man looks away for a moment in apparent embarrassment.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he says before turning to Rua and saying, "Now, remember what I said about your Dueling; don't get worked up over things not going your way. A good Duelist adapts to the situation with each passing turn."

"I got it, I got it," Rua comments with a short nod and a glance at his Disk. "Once I get out there and win, everyone will see just how powerful my Dueling style can be!"

"Well," I cut in with a smile, "it is good to see that you've got the confidence to Duel in front of a live audience like this. That's good public speaking right there." Rua gives me a grin, his eyes alight with his confidence.

"You'd better get out there," Yusei says after a moment. "You don't want to be late for your Duel."

"We'll be watching from in here," I add in. "Good luck."

With a, "Thanks," Rua races out the lounge doors towards his Duel. I hold my gaze on the door for a moment, and then turn towards Yusei to see him looking back at me.

"So," I ask with a smirk, "how much of the Duel are you actually going to watch? I know we have questions we want to ask each other, as well."

"Let's watch Rua's Duel," Yusei replies as he turns back to the couches. "We should be there for him, especially in a situation like this." I shrug my shoulders and follow the Satellite over, joining him in front of the TV screen that shows Rua rising to the arena stage on a platform, spotlights trained on him as he ascends. Bommer is already onstage and waiting.

"Let's get the big questions out, first," I say without turning from the screen. "What's with the mark on your face? I know you didn't have one when we last talked."

No answer comes for several seconds; I then turn to Yusei to find the man's eyes locked on the ground, his lips locked tight. Eventually, though, he loosens up enough to quietly say, "I got it from the Facility; Security caught me shortly after I got through the pipeline."

"You talk like it's important," I say with a raised eyebrow. "I saw some people in Satellite and the Daimon Area with them, but not any of the rich and famous. Is it some kind of tattoo?"

"The mark is carved into the skin with a special laser," Yusei answers with a dead-cold tone. "It emits a signal that can be tracked by Security forces. It basically prevents criminals from finding a place to hide if they escape."

"How did you escape, then?" I take a quick glance at our surroundings as I ask this; no one is nearby that could eavesdrop on our words.

"To be blunt, I defeated the Facility's warden, Takasu Armstrong, in a Duel, and was released. I then met up with an underground informant named Blister; he helped me get my D-Wheel back from the Impound Center and hide my marker's signal while doing so. After recovering that, I ran into Jaeger, Godwin's right-hand man, who gave me an invitation to the Fortune Cup. He said my friends would be hurt if I didn't join."

"What about Jack Atlas?" I ask while I have his focus set on his recent adventures. "Don't you want to settle your score with him, since Dueling him is the winner's prize?"

"Do you consider vengeance a higher goal than keeping your friends safe?" Yusei faces me head-on as he asks this; I visibly flinch under his concentrated gaze, an answer not coming to mind.

"Speaking of friends," I ask to try and change the subject, "I received a similar message from Godwin, himself, soon after I arrived. He wanted me to be here, or Rally and the others would be harmed for my 'illegal entry'. Godwin also said he knows who I really am, so there's that as well."

"Which of those reasons has higher priority to you?" Yusei's eyes face me with a grim look; I gulp as I know my answer has to be perfect if I want to keep calling him friend.

"I consider both equal," I reply, each word carefully spoken to avoid confusion. "The friends I've made since I woke up in Satellite are important, but learning who I really am is the main reason I came to Neo Domino in the first place. I've learned a lot since I came here, Yusei, and almost all of it is pointing to who I am, or should be."

"Funny," I continue with a laugh while pointing to my cybernetic eye. "I followed the advice of someone I barely trusted when Security intercepted me outside the pipeline. I was able to get by the officers, but heavily injured my eye when I lost control of my D-Wheel near the Tops; the person who told me how to get past them also warned me of the chance of injury, and I didn't really listen. Shows how much I know about trust, really."

"Then, if you were injured," Yusei says as he sits up straight, "how did you get that metal eye? I saw you tear away at a bandage in the Daimon Area, but you were taken away by someone before I could get to you."

Now, it's my turn to stare at the floor. Several different answers rush through my mind, some leaning on joking tones, and others with an extremely serious take on what happened.

"Well," I say without looking at Yusei, "someone found me almost immediately after I was injured from my escape. They have advanced technical knowledge, to the point of creating artificial limbs and organs that can be safely integrated into the human body. I'm not kidding here, Yusei; they were able to replace my eye with this mechanical implant and make it function like a human eye, along with some kind of guidance implant that communicates to me mentally."

"They did all that for you?" Yusei asks, surprised. "What do they want in return?"

I look at him in confusion before dumbly replying, "I don't know." I literally don't know how to answer him; the words in my mind are awkwardly silent.

I look to the screen and see Rua and Bommer on opposing sections of the Dueling field. Their Duel looks as though it's just about to begin; Rua is smiling confidently, while Bommer keeps his face as expressionless as before. I turn to Yusei to find him staring silently at the screen. Is he purposefully focusing on Rua's Duel over me, or is he unable to continue asking questions because he thinks I can't answer them?

**[DO NOT CONCERN YOURSELF WITH CONFUSION AMONG FRIENDS] [IT IS EXPECTED; IT WILL TAKE TIME FOR PEOPLE TO UNDERSTAND YOUR POSITION]**

_I hope he knows that what I'm saying is honest. Actually, you're talking like you know more than you're telling me; what do you REALLY know about the Collective's true purpose?_

**[THIS QUESTION CANNOT BE ANSWERED AT THIS TIME] [YOU ARE NOT CLEARED TO KNOW THE INFORMATION]**

_You're no help at all._ I turn to the Duel with a flex of my shoulders, feeling anger festering in my chest as I watch the screen…

* * *

The Duel soon reaches its conclusion. I keep watch on the screen for the full duration, focused in seeing Rua's 'Morphtronics' fight against Bommer's 'Reactor' series for field control. However, Bommer's Monsters soon overwhelm Rua's weaker defenses with their damaging effects, making any card Rua play count against him.

_Darn it, Rua,_ I think with clenched fists as I see Bommer standing victorious with his 'Flying Fortress SKY FIRE'_. Didn't Yusei or I teach you anything about patience in a stressful situation?_

**[OUTWARD CRITICISM OF ALLY DETECTED] [ARCHIVING UNDER 'EMOTIONAL PROFILE'…]**

_You think I'm openly insulting Rua?! I'm not criticizing his play completely; he still did pretty well, but Bommer just seemed to have the upper hand from the start and didn't let up._

**[REMAIN CALM] [YOU ARE EXHIBITING AN EMOTION THAT HAS NOT BEEN DETECTED SINCE THE SUPERIORS UPGRADED YOUR BODY] [DON'T TAKE THIS PERSONALLY]**

_I'll take it however I want to; furthermore—_

My train of thought is cut off as I see Yusei stand from the couch with the words, "Come on; Rua's going to need a confidence boost." I leap up and quickly follow him out of the lounge; he stands against one wall at the outer hallway. I look at him in confusion before standing on the opposite end; where's he going with this?

Rua, Ruka and Hayano all walk from further down the hall. Rua looks like he's about to start to cry while the others pat him on the back and say words of encouragement. At least, I think what they're saying is encouragement; Rua doesn't look any happier as they speak.

"Don't mope, Rua," I hear Ruka say as the three come closer. "You shouldn't be like this just because you lost."

"Yeah," Hayano then adds in. "You did your best out there."

"Yeah, but…" Rua says while looking at the two with a sad expression.

"Just focus on winning the next Duel," Yusei suddenly says before I can even think about cutting in. "Losing is never a bad thing if you learn something from it."

The three kids look at him for a moment before Rua's expression brightens considerably. "Then, don't you lose, Yusei. We'll be cheering you on from the stands. That also goes for you, Netrunner!"

I give a quick nod, but my throat locks as I hear a loud clicking approach us from behind. I turn my head to look, and freeze in place as Aki Izayoi walks past Yusei and I with an angry glare. Her eyes flicker to each of us; time seems to slow down as goosebumps run across my arms with each second that she looks at me. I see a spark flash in her eyes, or maybe it's just a trick of the light. In a moment, she passes by with no reaction; the kids barely move out of her way with small gasps.

"What's her problem?" Rua comments. I watch Aki's retreating form and take several small breaths to calm my suddenly-raging heart. Something about her gets under my skin in a really bad way, but I can't exactly figure out what. Could it be her vivid anger at my presence? Her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth as I think about it. I _do_recall memories of an 'Aki' while Dueling the Black Rose Witch in the Daimon Area, but that can't be the same woman, could it?

I jump with a small gasp as I feel a hand clasp my shoulder. Yusei stands beside me, concern on his face.

"You all right, Samuel?" he quietly asks.

I quickly nod with the words, "Fine, fine. I'm fine." Yusei looks at me for another moment before apparently accepting my words; he walks back into the lobby. It's then that I notice that Rua, Ruka, and Hayano have all gone, probably back to the stands.

I follow inside, grab a plastic cup from the adjacent table, and fill it with water from the cooler. I take a quick sip to wash away the dry taste in my mouth, and notice Maxx bobbing her head to some unseen music whilst sitting on the other couch. I see white earbuds connected to one of her shorts pockets, which probably hides a portable music player from sight. She notices me after a moment, smiles with a quick wave, and returns to her tunes without a word.

I move back to the couch as the MC begins hyping up the next Duel. Yusei has already sat back down, his face having slipped into a focused expression. Considering he's adopted that expression most often whenever I've seen him, is this his usual appearance in a situation?

"Anything else you want to ask before this Duel begins?" I ask as I sit down once again.

Yusei replies with a short, "Nope," to which I let out a quick sigh as I hear deLancebeaux saluting the crowd on the Dueling stage. The crowd cheers for the golden knight as the MC announces Aki to the audience, claiming her past to be 'mysterious and unknown'. The audience cheers for her as well, but with less intensity as they see the woman's expressionless reaction.

I feel the same tingle from when I locked eyes with Aki run down my arms. She doesn't even flinch as deLancebeaux loudly calls her a 'maiden', and proclaims that he will slay her in this Duel. The match begins a moment later, deLancebeaux quickly taking the first turn. I then notice deLancebeaux wields a golden Duel Disk shaped like a shield; he probably wields it like a true knight would in battle.

The knight calls forth his first Monster, 'Masked Knight LVL 3'. A humanoid dressed in light gray armor with golden outlines and orange gemstones leaps onto the field with a battle cry; it stands at about the height of its commander's chest. Its right arm has a series of golden spikes along the shoulder, while the left has two long gray plates slanted upwards to add protection. Its face is shielded, save its large red eyes, by a large golden helmet that splays up and out like a battering ram. A large sword with a golden handle, orange gemstone, and two large silver wings is sheathed on its back **(EARTH, Warrior, 1500 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 3)**.

Before anyone can react, the knight suddenly sucks in a breath as deLancebeaux calls out his Monster's apparent ability, "Persona Blast!" The Monster's helmet glows a shining white before a beam of similarly-shaped energy is fired at Aki. The impact is loud and centers on her chest, but Aki doesn't flinch in the slightest; she has no visible wounds on her body as the impact dissipates, her expression unchanged**(Aki: 4000-3600 LP)**.

Apparently not done there, deLancebeaux then activates the Spell 'Level Up!' The image shows a 'Horus the Black Dragon LVL 6' transforming into an evolved form with orange fire. 'Masked Knight LVL 3' undergoes a similar transformation through a white light; it grows to twice its former size, its armor turns a darker gray, and its helmet becomes indented with a second gemstone. It lets out a deeper cry as it flexes its new muscles, now standing taller than either human **(EARTH, Warrior, 2300 ATK/1300 DEF, LVL 5)**.

DeLancebeaux then calls out this new knight's apparent effect; "Persona Twin Blast!" The knight's helmet glows in the same manner as its former self, but the blast it fires is white with a black outline, and the impact covers almost all of Aki's body. Once again, no wounds are visible on the woman as the impact fades away, but the Life Point damage is greater **(Aki: 3600-2600 LP)**.

The crowd cheers loudly at the combo play; deLancebeaux sets a card face-down and ends his turn amidst the joyful cheers of the audience. I am impressed by the play, as well; for the price of two cards from his hand and one from his Deck, the knight has managed to reduce Aki's Life Points to almost half of the starting amount and leave a strong Monster on his field for protection. If this is the level of play expected at the tournament level, I might be in trouble.

"It seems that the power of my evolved knight," deLancebeaux comments, "has pierced you to the bone." Aki remains silent, no change in her expression or posture. I grow impressed by her complete disregard to the Solid Vision damage that has been dealt to her. That, or she just doesn't give a damn about her opponent's acting abilities; I don't really care for them, myself.

"Keeping silent, are we?" deLancebeaux asks after a moment. "You are one eerie maiden."

"Draw," Aki instantly says, speaking for the first time in this Duel as she begins her turn. "I Summon Wall of Ivy."

My head throbs the instant I hear Aki's voice through the TV's speakers. I somehow recognize the firm tone, the subtle power. Denial crashes into my wild assumptions, saying it isn't true—It can't be her, of all people. But, that denial starts losing ground as I see the thorn-covered wall of plant life that emerges onto her field **(EARTH, Plant, 800 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 2)**.

_Plant Monsters… There's only one person that I've seen who uses them in a Deck. But, it can't be her, can it? There are other Duelists who use that Monster Type, right? It can't just be that woman, right?!_

**[REMAIN CALM] [IT IS NOT CONFIRMED THAT THIS DUELIST IS THE ONE THAT YOU FEAR] [DO NOT GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF]**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Seed of Deception." Aki says this as the mentioned card appears in Solid Vision; the picture shows a flower with four orange petals bursting out of the ground and blooming to reveal an evil face.

**[MONSTER IN CARD IMAGE IDENTIFIED AS 'DARK PLANT']**

"This Spell lets me Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Plant-Type Monster from my hand. I Special Summon the Level 1 Tuner Copy Plant in Defense Mode." A mass of vines rise up from the ground as Aki says this; the vines then merge into a humanoid root with leering eyes sunk into the vines and two branches for hands. It turns blue after a moment to signify its current Battle Position **(WIND, Plant/Tuner, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"Copy Plant's effect," Aki continues with no change in her voice. "When Summoned, this Monster copies the Level of one other face-up Monster until the End Phase. I copy your Level 5 Masked Knight."

The plant shifts and squirms, rapidly growing in size and muscle until it stands as a blue copy of deLancebeaux's warrior **(LVL: 1-5)**. The knight looks appalled that his Monster could be mimicked in such a way.

_Hold on,_ I realize. _If that's a Level 5 Tuner, and she's got another Level 2 Monster, then she could Synchro Summon for a Level 7 Monster!_ My worry doubles instantly as flashbacks of the Daimon Area Arena come to the front of my thoughts.

**[YOU ARE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS] [IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU KEEP CALM]**

"I tune my Level 5 Copy Plant with my Level 2 Wall of Ivy," Aki announces. The mimicked knight turns into five rings that encircle the Ivy as both levitate off the ground. Purple light fills the rings as an all-too familiar chant stops my breathing…

"Tsumetai honō ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Burakku Rōzu Doragon!"  
_(Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!)_

My right arm throbs with pain as I hear a strange grunt from Yusei, but I can't look away as the dragon from my figurative and literal nightmares emerges with a roar and a storm of petals. The beast looks the same as before; if there was any difference, it would be that its expression is even angrier on this Dueling ground than at the Daimon Area **(FIRE, Dragon/Synchro, 2400 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"It's true," deLancebeaux shouts out against the beast as my fears are confirmed. "You are the Black Rose Witch! Stay back, vile maiden!"

_No. No, no, no, no-no-no-no-no…!_

**[ALERT] [MENTAL STRESS REACHING UNPRECEDENTED LEVELS]**

I leap off the couch as my stomach starts to lurch nonstop. Bile rises up my esophagus as images from the last time that I met the Black Rose Witch play on a continuous loop in my mind. The sights, sounds, and pain all come back in a rush that makes me race out of the room in a wild panic. I'm not sure if I scream or belch as I run out, or if anyone follows me.

I quickly find a nearby bathroom and charge into the nearest stall, not giving a damn if someone else is inside. I place my head just above the toilet lid as my stomach gives one final lurch that makes my body lock in place. My ears fill with strangely familiar screams as I vomit out my breakfast, the outside world fading away in place of the pain that she made me feel…

* * *

I come back to reality slowly. My eyes are wet with what I assume to be tears, skin sweat-covered underneath my clothes, nose and mouth filled with stomach acid and digested foods. My hands grip the toilet lid, my knuckles as white as sheets. Every breath I take makes me hack up another bit of digested matter to join the vomit pile below. I feel my stomach pang with hunger, but that's the least of my current concerns.

**[INNATE PSYCHOLOGICAL REACTION COMPLETE] [DIGESTIVE MATTER EXPELLED] [ADMINISTERING SEDATIVES…]**

My grip loosens as my body turns to jelly; I slump against one stall end and slide to the floor as my lungs start to breathe in a slow, rhythmic pattern. The pain in my throat turns to a tingle; all outside senses are muted considerably as I stare at the back wall of the stall. The nightmarish images of the Black Rose Witch thankfully fade away as I just sit there with no desire to move or get up.

A firm hand on my shoulder barely registers to my fatigued body. A voice speaks, but I can't understand a word. The voice speaks louder, and I turn my head towards the sound with agonizing slowness. My vision is almost completely blurred as I see a humanoid form standing in the stall doorway. The form jumps slightly as it sees my face fully. It then rushes over to the sinks, and returns with something in hand. That something is wiped along my face and feels like paper towels to my skin. My vision slowly clears along with my outer appearance.

I soon recognize Yusei in front of me, still wiping my face off. I follow his movements with my eyes, but don't make any other gesture of recognition. The Satellite doesn't notice my movements, too concentrated on cleaning the vomit and sweat as best as he can. Even though my body is currently fatigued from vomiting out all of my stored food and drink, my mind is still able to question why Yusei is here instead of watching the Duel.

"Why…?" I croak out of my parched throat. "Why are you here, Yusei?"

"You looked absolutely terrified when you ran out of the lounge," he replies without stopping his cleaning, and with no apparent shock as he hears me speak. "I felt you needed help more than I needed to see the outcome of the Duel. Besides," he continues with a grimace, "I think we both know who's going to win."

I sob as I feel my eyes leak more tears; denial is now replaced with terror and worry. I raise a hand to wipe the tears away, and see a black liquid mixed with water on my hand when I pull back. The liquid sticks between my fingers and leaves hanging trails, like saliva or mucus. My stomach gives a warning lurch, which only serves to make me groan in pain.

"She's here, Yusei," I comment as best I can. "The Black Rose Witch is in the tournament. No one else knows what she's capable of."

"I think they're getting a good idea," Yusei replies. "I was just able to hear the MC describe a windstorm blowing through the arena when I left the lounge."

"That's nothing," I scoff as my mouth twitches into a smile. "I know you saw what she did to me in the Daimon Arena. She'll do the same to anyone who challenges her here."

Strength suddenly flows through me as I grab Yusei's shirt and pull him towards my face. The Satellite flinches slightly, but otherwise remains composed in response to my apparently insane acts.

"I don't know if I'll be able to face that horror again," I say through clenched teeth. "She nearly killed me, Yusei!"

"I understand," Yusei firmly replies as he breaks my grip on his clothing and pulls back slightly. "But, you may not have to face her if she loses early on." I laugh in response, my voice sounding hollow to my ears.

"That won't happen, Yusei," I say as fresh pain on my right hand makes me grip the limb. "She's too powerful to be stopped. One knight can't stand against a dragon, unless that knight is blessed by the gods. From what I saw of deLancebeaux, whatever gods are in Duel Monsters are not on his side."

"That's a strong assumption to make," Yusei comments as he looks down towards the main door. "But, you may be right. I don't know what the intention of these people is, and neither do you. However, we shouldn't be making rash assumptions."

"You're here for different reasons than me, Yusei; our intentions are different," I respond as I slump back against the stall's walls. "You only need to care about your friends, while I need to find my memories and contemplate what other people are telling me to be." A choking sob slides out of my mouth as I finish, another wave of tears and liquid sliding down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them off with another paper towel, along with the gunk still on my hand.

I suck in a breath as I feel Yusei grip my body and forcefully stand me up; his grasp feels like iron, driven by some unknown force as he places an arm over my shoulder and start to walk me out. I twirl back into the stall just in time to press down the flush lever for the toilet; no one else needs to see how far I fell into despair just now…

Yusei helps me back into the lounge, but I walk the last few steps inside on my own, despite the jitter in my step; the other Duelists send varying looks of concern, disdain, and confusion my way. I move back to the couch and sit down with a shudder as I notice Bommer looking at me and Yusei with a deep frown.

"Are you all right?" he asks me in his deep voice. "You ran out of here like a man possessed when you saw the Black Rose Dragon."

"The Black Rose Witch is someone I did not expect to see here," I respond with a shaky voice. "I just had a… negative reaction to realizing I may have to Duel her, eventually."

A woman's scream emanates from the TV and makes me look at the Duel; my fears are assured as I see Aki standing victorious over the burned and lacerated body of Jill deLancebeaux. Cries of, "Get out, Witch," and "You monster," come from a large chunk of the audience; Aki just stands there and takes it all with no visible reaction. I barely see the indent of an aura around her body; a metaphysical aura that reminds me of her Psychic Dueling abilities.

"I knew she'd win," I comment as I turn back to Bommer. "From the moment she was revealed to be the Black Rose, she was destined to win."

"Destined?" Bommer's voice shows his skepticism towards my remark. "Did you know about this Duel beforehand or something?"

"He's seen what the Black Rose can do to Duelists," Yusei cuts in before I can say another word. "It's left a strong impression on him."

I silently nod to confirm Yusei's words; they are true, if not underplaying what I actually saw. The three of us sit silently for a moment, and then Yusei grips my shoulder again.

"Listen," he says. "My Riding Duel's up next. Will you be fine in here while I'm gone?"

"Don't hound me, Yusei," I reply with a click of my tongue. "I've recovered enough that I don't need help. You need to focus on your own Duel, not my health. I am an opponent, after all; if we have to face each other, we'll have to put our friendship aside."

Yusei doesn't respond for a moment, but then gets up with a quick nod to me and walks out of the lounge. I assume he's heading to check on his D-Wheel before his Riding Duel begins. I turn back to Bommer as I hear him give a small grunt.

"I can see you are good friends with that Satellite Duelist," he asks after looking at me again. "You trust him pretty well."

"I trust him because he is my friend," I quickly reply, trying to get the point across. "This has nothing to do with his acceptance into Neo Domino's society."

"I wasn't criticizing your judgement," Bommer explains, his tone as calm as ever. "It's just that the two of you have very different appearances than Neo Domino citizens, and people here don't like extreme differences in their lives."

"Wow," a male voice comments from behind my couch. "I know Neo Domino doesn't accept radical change, but showing that much denial towards something as simple as looks is just crazy!"

I turn around to find Michael Palus standing a not far behind me, a plastic cup held in one hand. He walks to the left end of the couches and braces his back against the wall. His smirk never fades as he takes a quick sip of his drink before continuing.

"Listen," he says with a nonstop twitch in his free hand. "Mechanics like me, we're a big group of the city's citizens; we see things that affect everyone, and react accordingly. Appearances don't matter that much to us because we see a whole bunch of people every day, some of whom we know as loyal customers and others as complete newcomers to our shops.

"What I'm saying here is, stereotypes on how you look aren't important in the long run. A shop can get a whole new set of customers one day, and then a bunch of regulars the next. These things change quickly; you've just got to weather the storm."

"Strong words, Mr. Palus," Bommer says while he turns to face him. "You got some bottled up feelings about this topic?" Michael raises an eyebrow before he apparently gets the meaning behind the question.

"Oh, I have nothing personal against the issue," he replies with a quick wave of his hand and a slightly wider grin. "I just felt like contributing my own thoughts to the conversation." He then rubs his neck with his hand before saying, "I have a bad habit of doing that at the wrong times, but I felt this time was appropriate."

I smile slightly at this quirk; it reminds me of Rally and how he sometimes jumps to conclusions when he gets excited. Granted, this man is several years older than Rally, so he probably does it less often. However, he is also an opponent in the tournament, so he could be doing this as an act.

**[GOING ON INITIAL ASSUMPTIONS ALONE HAS NEVER BEEN HELPFUL IN LONG-TERM PLANS] [RECOMMENDATION: LISTEN TO MICHAEL PALUS'S WORDS, BUT DO NOT NECESSARILY AGREE WITH THEM]**

_Do you want me to show that attitude to everyone I don't consider a friend? I don't think that will go over very well in long-term plans. I'd probably be better off straight up asking him what he thinks of me._

**[YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS MAN AT THE MOMENT] [THEREFORE, IT IS NOT RECOMMENDED THAT YOU ASK HIM ABOUT PERSONAL INFORMATION, BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL ANGER HIM]**

_I see what you mean._ I breathe in slowly and turn to the TV screen, which shows Yusei and Shira on their D-Wheels at the racing track's starting position. The MC hypes up the crowd with this being the first Riding Duel of the tournament. The crowd's comments make me frown; insults are hurled at Yusei, while Shira is asked to 'take the Satellite down'.

Both riders show no reaction to the other or the crowd, apparently focusing on the Duel that's about to come. Something about Shira's D-Wheel makes me pause; the rigid design, orange and black color scheme, and large rear engine doesn't seem to fit the dark-robed 'Shinigami Reborn'.

**[D-WHEEL STYLE IDENTIFIED AS 'CHOPPER MODEL']**

A loud ping goes off before I can contemplate further, and both D-Wheels shoot down the stadium track… as Shira's cloak flies off his body! I gape along with the majority of the crowd as the rider underneath looks more like a Satellite than most people in Neo Domino. He wears a punk style outfit of orange and brown, his hair and eyes covered by a black helmet and sunglasses, respectively.

"Hahaha!" the man laughs wildly. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Neo Domino! It's time I reclaimed my title as the King!"

"I can't believe this!" the MC nearly screams into the microphone. "Out of Shira's cloak comes the man dubbed the 'Flaming Rider', the man who's made it his life mission to defeat the King; Mukuro Enjo!"

"Humph," Bommer mutters as the crowd stares in surprise. "That man is stubborn to a fault about being the best."

"What do you expect?" Michael replies. "He_did_ lose his title to Jack Atlas a few months ago. I guess this is his latest stunt to get his former glory back. How he managed to get in when not invited, though, is beyond me."

"He's fallen that far, huh?" I mutter to myself. My hands grow clammy as I worry for Yusei's safety; someone that crazy is not a good person to face in a Duel. Then again, Yusei has strength from his desire to rescue his friends; he should be fine…

* * *

Mukuro yells out a curse as Yusei's Nitro Warrior deals the final blow, the Satellite's Junk Synchron mocking the speed-based Duelist by exploding very near the Duelist's face. Granted, the smaller monster had been brought to Mukuro's field because of Yusei's Give and Take Trap, so it seems logical that Yusei's monster made that expression. Mukuro's D-Wheel spins out, steam bursting from multiple exhaust ports along the computer screen. Yusei stops close by to where Hunter's ride fully stops, the punk rider laughing as the two exchange a few positive words.

I quietly clap my hands in admiration; the Duel had been an impressive back-and-forth bout of power and Speed Counters. Both players used combo plays to gain advantage; Yusei's combo in particular went through several cards to find the winning pieces despite being at only 400 Life Points. I am glad to see that Yusei has what it takes to compete at this high level of competition; however, it also makes me nervous because I'll have to face him, eventually, if I want to learn the truth about myself. I don't want to fight against a friend, even as a Duelist.

**[NO OTHER OPTION OFFERS A HIGHER GUARANTEE OF SUCCESS] [IT IS BEST TO PLAY DUMB FOR NOW, AND WAIT FOR SOMETHING TO EMERGE]**  
**[SIDE NOTE: PHYSICAL RECOVERY PROCESS COMPLETED] [YOU ARE NOW ABLE TO DUEL AT MAXIMUM EFFICIENCY]**

I rub my hands along my face as the words in my head gently remind me that there's no better way to get exactly what I want. It just seems so stressful at moments like these, when you see someone else who is just as good as you, and probably better, at what you think you're best at. Maybe that's how Jack Atlas feels against any challengers to his title; I don't know how such a position works in a place like Neo Domino.

I stand up and stretch a kink out in my lower back; Bommer and Michael look at me, both in the same places as before. I guess Michael didn't want to go back to his seat, and was content to watch the Duel with us.

"Ah," he comments. "You're up next, right? With Professor Frank?" I nod back as I make sure that my Duel Disk is on my arm, and my Deck is inside. Once I see that it's in place and hear no further comments from Michael or Bommer, I turn to head out to the arena platform. Maybe I'll spot Yusei along the way, maybe not; that's not my highest priority right now. My clothes feel a bit tight against my skin as I start to move after several minutes of sitting down, but they don't feel uncomfortable to the point that I need a change of wardrobe.

I almost bump into a male staff member as soon as I step out of the lounge; he steps back in surprise without looking up from his clipboard. He then checks the papers attached to the object and says, "You're up next, Netrunner. Head to the Ground Dueling platforms; you'll be brought up in a few minutes."

I almost hiss through my teeth in irritation when he says my calling name; it sounds like the tone of voice that a person uses towards something that they consider worthless to them. I get the underlying message; this guy doesn't want me here, contaminating the Stadium with my terrorist presence. I give him no response as I walk down the hall to the platforms; I don't think he deserves one, considering he's probably doing this to agitate me.

_Ignore them. Ignore them. My goal right now is to win this Duel. Let's see if my suspicions about Professor Frank were correct._

Another male staff member, dressed in the same basic uniform as the previous man, stands by an open door when I turn into a smaller hall. He gestures for me to enter; I move into a dark room, a smaller platform at my feet and a closed ceiling above. The man says nothing as he closes the door behind me, plunging me into darkness; I briefly feel glad for that.

"Everybody, listen!" the MC shouts to the crowd. "After that exciting Riding Duel between Enjo and Yusei, it's time for the next Ground Duel!"

The ceiling opens at this point, spotlights fixing themselves on my position. I take a quick breath, straighten my posture, and rise to the surface.

"First introducing, from recent media coverage," the MC continues to a mostly silent crowd, "one of the three 'Dueling Terrorists', the futuristic fighter, the cyborg Duelist, Samuel the Netrunner!"

My ears twitch as I am shot at with varying cries of anger from the crowd. Thankfully, no one starts screaming like at the opening ceremony; apparently, they've had time to analyze their fears of me, like the words in my head had said.

"Get out of here, freak!"

"You're not welcome here, monster!"

"Terrorist! Murderer!"

Cries like these filter through the general hostility, the underlying anger behind them seeming like a psychic aura that tries to utterly crush me beneath it. My knees twitch slightly, but my body, thankfully, remains standing.

"Now, his opponent!" the MC loudly announces to break through the general noise as spotlights train on the opposite platform. "With a Masters PHD is Dueling Psychology and teaching at Neo Domino's own Duel Academy, Professor Frank!"

The cheers that this man receives makes me grit my teeth in frustration, not that I want those cheers right now, but it would be better if the contrast in judgement wasn't so high!

"Kick his ass, Frank-sensei!"

"Show that freak who's boss!"

"Send him to Satellite, where he belongs!"

Frank maintains a calm expression, despite the high levels of encouragement being given to him by several members of the crowd; some of them might be his students, from what I pick up. That same smile from before makes me inwardly cringe, my suspicions of him returning as the spotlights turn off again. He wears the same clothing as in the opening ceremony; this being his first Duel of the tournament, he probably wouldn't want to change unless he planned on making a big entrance.

"Duelists!" the MC calls out. "Ready your Disks!" We both comply, Frank's Disk being the same model as the Satellite Duelists, but more polished with a white base and black exterior, and a golden jewel at the center.

"If I may," Frank then speaks to me with a quiet, but firm, voice, "I'd like to make a deal that we treat each other like Duelists in this match. I will not judge you like the media has as of late if you refrain from causing harm to me or anyone else in this Stadium." I blink in surprise before I quickly nod to agree with his terms.

"Just don't try to lecture me, Professor," I say as I draw my opening hand. "I never liked being told how to do things." Frank just continues to smile as he draws his hand; my statement doesn't faze him.

"Let the match begin!" the MC shouts out.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1]**

**[Samuel: 4000 LP/Frank: 4000 LP]**

**[CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Samuel)/5 (Frank)]**

"I'll take the first turn," I call out as I draw.

**[TURN 1: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

_I'd better prepare for the worst,_I think as I look over my cards and make my selection. I don't know what this guy's capable of, especially at this high level of Dueling.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Personal Workshop!" The same table, computers, display box, and mechanical arms appear from when Exile played this card. What differs is the display window that pops up in front of me with the words'Select Blueprint'and a digital keyboard underneath. I hear some mutterings from the crowd, but ignore them in place of the Duel.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 5]**

"Here's how the Spell works," I say to Frank as I type on the keyboard. "I select one Monster from my Deck and banish it through the Workshop. The Spell then gains Power Counters equal to that Monster's Level." I press the 'ENTER' key just after I speak; the window closes afterwards as the workshop hums with energy. The power box displays a '6' to indicate the chosen Monster's Level; I silently pocket 'Magnum Opus' from my Deck with the hopes it will help me in the future.

"The Workshop has two special abilities," I continue as the arms begin to move around a square virtual frame that appears on the table. "Once during each player's turn, I can pay 400 Life Points to remove one Power Counter. Also, one Counter is removed for free during my Standby Phase. Once the total reaches zero, the banished Monster is instantly Special Summoned, regardless of Summoning conditions!"

"It looks like the Netrunner is planning for something big," the MC cuts in, obviously interested. "What creature will be Summoned from that construction table?"

"I Set one Monster, and one card in my back row," I continue as the two holographic card backs appear on my field. "During my End Step, I activate Personal Workshop's effect!"

I flinch slightly as I feel three sharp sensations in my back; I glance at the display spheres around the stadium and see three wires plug themselves into my body. Green energy flows down the wires and into the connected table; the arms quickly disassemble the square frame's sides until they are completely round **(Samuel: 4000-3600 LP) (POWER COUNTERS: 6-5)**.

"That ends my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 3]**

"Then, I'll begin," Professor Frank says as he draws.

**[TURN 2: Frank] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"Allow me to make a test, Netrunner," the man continues as he takes a card from his hand. "I want to prove something that has plagued my thoughts since I first heard of your activities in Neo Domino. Spell Card, activate; Dark Designator."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 5]**

The Spell's image shows a man in a blue cloak with light blue breast and shoulder plates, a brown shirt, tan pants, and a brown hood being pointed at by someone with purple robes. Swirls of black and orange fire spin behind the man, a Duel Monsters card levitating above his head and glowing purple. A smiling face with the same color as the swirls is behind the card; the man looks at the apparition in great fear.

_The name of that card alone is giving me chills,_ I think as the same swirls silently appear around the field. What kind of 'test' is this guy trying to make?

"This Spell lets me declare one Monster Card name," Frank explains. "Then, if that card is in your Deck, you must add one copy of it to your hand. This will answer my questions about how connected you are to your Deck, as well as your supposed unique collection of Monsters."

_How does he know about that?_ I question as I grow nervous about what he'll declare. _I haven't told anyone other than my friends about it voluntarily!_

"I declare," Frank states while pointing sharply at me, "that the Monster Gordian Blade is in your Deck!"

My face turns pale as Franks' body glows with a blue aura. I look at my Disk just as the swirls surround my arm completely. The limb stings like thousands of needles are prickling along the skin, but not enough to leave lasting pain. When the swirls clear, a single card is within their grasp; I stare with wide eyes as the same dark face on the card appears above the field.

A dark, booming laugh echoes across the Stadium as the selected card enlarges in size and flips over. Gordian Blade is revealed to the crowd; gasps and murmurs of surprise and amazement join cheers as they figure out what's happened.

"Oooh!" the MC adds in with excitement. "Professor Frank's call is correct! The Program-Type Monster Gordian Blade is forced into the Netrunner's hand! Truly, Frank is a master of Dueling psychology to know what is in his opponent's Deck!"

The crowd agrees with more cheers and compliments on Frank's skill as the selected card is brought down to my hand. I snatch it out of the swirl's grasp, not wanting it to be in their grip for a moment longer. The swirls dissipate with the Spell a moment later; I hear my Disk shuffle my Deck automatically.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4]**

"All right," I say while looking at Frank's unchanged expression. "You know about one card in my Deck. What does that prove?"

"A lot, actually," he replies. "Your surprise when I chose that card shows that you care about what happens to that card. It also shows that you are afraid of others knowing things about you in advance. In short, this test confirms my suspicions; you are afraid of how you will be seen by others, and react violently to anyone who knows your secrets."

"I think you're lecturing me, Frank," I say with a glare and clenched teeth. "Get on with your turn!" The crowd boos my anger, but I keep my eyes locked with Frank's as he takes another card from his hand.

"I Summon Symmetry Rorschach in Attack Mode." The Monster that appears looks like a floating blob of wavy purple ink in the form of a butterfly. The surface moves too fast for me to fully see, leaving a blurred image **(DARK, Spellcaster, 1200 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 3)**.

**(CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 4)**

"This Monster is designed to mimic a Rorschach inkblot test," I hear Frank say, but my hearing loses focus the longer I stare at the Rorschach. "It is the second test I wish for you to take in this Duel. Take a look at the Rorschach; what do you see?"

**[THE RORSCHACH TEST IS DESIGNED TO TEST FOR THE PRESENCE OF UNDERLYING THOUGHT DISORDERS BY HAVING PATIENTS SAY WHAT THEY SEE IN INK BLOTS] [THE RESULTS ARE THEN ANLAYLYZED USING MATHEMITCAL ALGORITHIMS AND/OR PSYCHOLOGICAL INTERPRETATION]**

The words in my mind break through a veil of drowsiness I didn't know I was experiencing. I blink rapidly for a moment and look at Frank; his smile is the same as before, but his eyes seem a bit darker with some inner emotion. Does he need this test, or is he trying to force it on me for his own gains?

"Come, come," he says with enunciation on each word. "Look at my Monster. Tell me what you see."

Against my gut instinct, I turn to look again. Rorschach's butterfly form moves faster than before, shifting in a rhythm similar to Magnum Opus's shapes. The drowsiness returns and persists; my left eyelid gets heavier the longer I look.

Then, the form shifts dramatically, changing into a humanoid and growing skin, hair, clothes, accessories and a face. My heart leaps in surprise as I see a familiar female cyborg stand on Frank's field.

"Rielle?"

I dimly hear a chuckle from Frank as he hears me ask this question; Rielle smiles, then grins widely as her headpiece turns pitch black. A second later, the headpiece turns into a massive hole that goes straight through her skull and splatters blood onto her clothes. Her face warps into some primordial expression of terror.

"Spiral Mind," Frank calls out; the demonic Rielle screams purple waves of energy from her mouth that crash into my Set Monster and my body. A scream leaves my own mouth as I brace my body against the waves; my Set Monster flips up to reveal a digital rabbit which quickly gets obliterated by the waves **(DEF: 200)**. However, an ethereal image of the creature remains after the waves vanish, and hops to another Monster Card Zone on the field.

"You activated Rabbit Hole's ability," I say with panting breath. "Spiraling Replication! When this Monster is flipped face-up, I draw a card. Then, if it's destroyed in Battle after being flipped, I get to Set another Rabbit Hole from my Deck." I draw the top card as the rabbit turns into an enlarged card back, thankful for my Monster's defensive capabilities.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 5]**

"Symmetry Rorschach's effect activates," Frank says, breaking my inner thoughts as his Monster opens a large red eye with black pupils. "Peeping Mind. Since it destroyed one of your monsters in battle, you must reveal the top card of your Deck."

_Grr. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy._I take the top card and flip it up. My breath catches in my throat as I hold Rielle's card in my hand. This is way too coincidental to be random; is Frank's Dueling psychology really that powerful, or am I just overreacting here?

"It's Rielle "Kit" Peddler," I announce as I show the card to Frank.

He responds with a, "Thank you," as I place the card back on top of my Deck. His expression is still unchanged; it's really starting to piss me off!

**[REMAIN CALM] [ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS THAT ARE BASED ON UNPROVEN FACTS]**

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn." Frank says this as two Set cards appear on his field.

**(CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 2)**

"During your End Phase," I loudly cut in, "I activate Personal Workshop's effect." The same color of aura glows across my body as a few of the arms emit laser beams that carve patterns into the frame.**(Samuel: 3600-3200 LP) (Power Counters: 5-4)**.

"It looks like Frank's attack didn't change the Netrunner's defensive state, but Frank hasn't taken any damage so far," the MC comments with enthusiasm. "Is there some secret strategy that the professor has planned?"

The crowd murmurs a bit as well; one throaty voice yells out, "Get on with it, Professor!"

**[ROUND 2] [Samuel: 3200 LP/Frank: 4000 LP]**

"My turn!" I call out as I draw Rielle from my Deck with a shaky hand.

**[TURN 3: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

Okay, so Frank knows what two of my cards are; that doesn't mean that he knows my entire Deck. He may be good at analyzing an opponent, but he can't know everything there is about someone. I'll find a way around his tricks!

"During my Standby Phase, Personal Workshop removes a Power Counter for free." I say this with a gesture to the machine as a white aura flows through the connected wires (Power Counters: 4-3).

"I Flip Summon Rabbit Hole to draw a card through its effect," I continue. The digital creature hops up from the card back and wipes its face with its little paws **(ATK: 200, LVL 2)**. I quickly draw my card, a new plan starting to form in my mind.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 7]**

"I don't need other people to tell me where to go," I say as I reveal a new Monster from my hand. "I can talk to whomever I want to figure things out. Here's proof! I activate the effect of Oracle May from my hand; Future Predictions!"

The card glows light blue as a Japanese woman in a pink V-neck suit that stretches to her upper legs, a white collared undershirt, black knee-high boots, a glowing blue ring on her right middle finger, and a large black belt around her waist walks onto my field from what seems to be nowhere. She saunters over to me, nodding at Personal Workshop's progress. I didn't get to use her when I had the Blue Trial Deck, but her skills will, hopefully, help me to figure out as much as Frank claims to know about my current situation.

"_Good to see you care about the rest of us, Netrunner,_" May says in a voice chillingly similar to Frank's, but higher in pitch. "_My prediction skills are unmatched in your Deck; let's see how good yours are._"

"With Oracle May," I explain as May moves over to my Duel Disk, "I can discard her from my hand, and declare that the top card of my Deck is a Monster, Spell, or Trap. I then reveal the card; if I guess right, I gain 800 Life Points, and I can place the card in my hand. If I guess wrong, the card is sent to my Graveyard." I place two fingers on my Deck after discarding May's card.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 6]**

The Solid Vision May places two fingers on top of mine; we lock eyes for a second. She nods with confidence after a moment, apparently understanding my hopes as to what the card should be. I call out, "Trap!" draw the card, and flip it over.

May cracks a grin as the revealed card glows purple; it's the Trap card, 'Cyber Threat'. The audience goes wild with my success; I see Frank look annoyed for the first time this Duel as I take the card into my hand. Blue energy flows from May's ring and into my body, giving me new strength (Samuel: 3200-4000 LP).

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 7]**

"_We should speak again,_" the oracle says as she fades from the field. "_You have quite the analytical eye._" I nod back before turning back to Frank and taking another Monster from my hand.

"Now, things get interesting! I Summon Gordian Blade in Attack Mode!" The digital weapon shoots up from the ground with green sparks, blade glinting in the arena's light (ATK: 2000). To my surprise, Frank's smile returns with a long chuckle. He then presses a button on his Disk; a Trap reveals itself, the image of a blue-shirted Duelist walking along a winding road amongst planets and stars toward a bright light, setting me on edge.

"I figured you'd get something that powerful on the field as soon as possible," Frank says as the stadium's lights darken considerably. "You want as much power as possible as soon as possible, so that you don't show any weakness to your enemies. However, control is sometimes just as effective as brute strength. Take this Trap, Light to the Depths, as an example; it activates when you Summon a LIGHT Attribute Monster, like your 'Gordian Blade'."

Without warning, a yellow light in the shape of a star shines in my eyes. I blink to try to dispel it, but it fades on its own, only to return a second later, just as bright. The light fades in and out in a pattern; a pattern that makes the drowsiness from when this Duel began wash over me with twice as much force.

"This Trap forces you to send the top five cards of your Deck to your Graveyard," Frank explains, his voice echoing in my ears as my vision blurs. "Then, the top card of your Deck is revealed; you must use that card this turn, or you are dealt 2000 points of Damage. This is the final test that I wish to conduct with you, Netrunner; a test that concerns how you react to the promise of safety and peace that other, less fortunate people, have told you of and lied about.

"Now, let's begin. Card number one…"

**[WARNING] [CONSCIOUS THOUGHT PATTERNS UNDER ATTACK]**

My hand moves on its own, taking the top card and sliding it into the Graveyard slot without even looking at it.

"Number two…"

The light burns away my concerned thoughts about what I'm sending away; I just repeat the pattern.

"Three…"

Draw. Discard. The light makes it seem so simple; why would I do anything else?

**[****PRIORITY ALERT****] [EXTERIOR HYPNOSIS DETECTED] [SUBCONSCIOUS PROCESSING UNDER HOSTILE MODIFICATION]**

"Four…"

**[RESISTANCE PROTOCOLS FAILING] [CALCULATING BEST OPTIONS…]**

I hear some muttering in my head, but the light burns that way, too. Is it closer than before? It seems brighter now.

"Five…"

The light burns through my eyes, but leaves no pain. The words in my mind scatter before it, like darkness before the flashlight's beam. It feels so peaceful.

**[CALCULATIONS COMPLETE] [ACTIVATING COLLECTIVE PROTOCOL 'OVERRIDE'] [SENDING NOTIFICATION TO SUPERIORS…]**

"Excellent. Now, reveal the top card to me. Show me what secrets you hold."

**[PROTOCOL CONFIRMED AND ACTIVATED] [SUBCONSCIOUS BARRIER BREACHED] [MEMORY ACCESSED]**

A strange sensation spreads across my body, like I'm shedding my skin. Only a few words break through the light's energy, but they seem important.

**[****ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL OF COLLECTIVE ANDROID…****]**

* * *

**My gosh, a cliffhanger! Right when it was getting good, too!**

**Yes, I'm choosing to end this chapter here, without making it a part. Please inform me whether you would prefer Duels to be in single chapters in the future, or if this splitting style is fine. I'd like to experiment for the future.**

**Also, a warning; the next chapter might have a change from the first-person view in previous chapters. I feel this to be necessary considering what I wish to properly show in the next chapter.**

**With that said, read, review, comment, constructively criticize, and enjoy! Just don't engage in any 'monkey business', alright? **

(Bad laugh track plays)

**Draconos is taking off!**


	24. C24: Fortune's Games! Who's In Control?

**Hello once again, readers! It's time to finish off Samuel's Fortune Cup Duel!**

**First thing's first, though; another Guest reader has made a comment that deserves an answer. To this Guest reader, I'll answer your questions in parts, as follows:**

_1: As per your request, I shall keep each Duel to one chapter. Granted, this may make some chapters quite long, but I'll do my best. However, I will keep using the Japanese names for the characters, because I chose to write this way after realizing I was automatically using the Japanese names in my drafts. So, I've chosen to stick with them._

_2: So many authors know the Japanese names because those names are listed on the official Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. What's more, most people write with the Japanese names because they wish to stick closer to the raw anime material, rather than sticking with the 4Kids English dub. To tell you the truth, some people really _HATE_ the dub and what it did to some small plot elements (like skipping certain scenes in the raw material)._

**Alright, that's that. Now, let's move on to the chapter. Also, ALERT! This chapter contains the OC 'Ryoichi Tamagachi' from DarkMaster1117. All credit goes to DarkMaster1117 for the character. **

**DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

* * *

"Why am I needed here, Delta? I thought you said you could handle this yourself._"_

_My younger self asks the elder businessman this question, both of them sitting on a pale green couch inside a small office lobby. Delta is wearing a gray and green business coat—two colors that don't mix well, in my opinion. An android secretary with artificial green eyes and a reddish wig of hair on her probably-metallic scalp works behind a circular desk. A few small lamps and holographic displays give light and sound to the room. The walls are mostly green, the words 'Weyland Consortium' appearing several times. I catch the time on a digitized clock on the wall; 9:15 A.M._

_I turn back to my younger self and see, with a start, that my younger self actually doesn't look so young now. To be specific, the other me seems to be in his middle or late teenage years; there's a hardness to his eyes that wasn't there in the earlier visions. Granted, since I don't know my own age, I can't make an accurate guess on this. Compared to earlier memories, though, 'I' look older than before._

"You _are_ needed, Epsilon,_" the man responds to the other me as he flicks through pages on a virtual tablet in his hands. "_You may not fully understand what you're needed for here, but I can tell you now that your presence is very highly wanted. The Board will better understand this project if there are two people explaining it, rather than just one._"_

"You mentioned this 'Board' before,_' I respond as my actual form shifts to a position by the couch._"Do they have as much control over the Consortium as you? Alpha, Beta and Gamma are all high-ranking executives in their companies. Actually, I think Gamma is running unopposed, but Alpha had people working with him; I'm not sure about Beta._"_

"It's not that simple, here,_" Delta explains with slow movements of his hands as he dismisses a digital hologram of a new skyscraper._"The Board is actually a large group of Consortium company CEO's and executives from all over the world. Everyone's got their own goals because they run their own companies, but they can work together under the right motives. Fun fact for you; no one on the Board knows everyone on it._"_

_I blink in confusion as Delta shuts the tablet off and places it in an inner pocket in his suit coat. He checks a watch under his left sleeve with no visible reaction, and then reaches back into his coat and pulls out a series of papers which he begins to look over._

"All right,_" my younger self says while looking at a spot on the floor. "_You want me to be with you when you present your idea—_"_

"_Our_ idea, Epsilon. You are as much of a contributing factor to Project Atlas as I am._" I stare along with the younger me at Delta; the man has a smile on his face that, considering some of the other smiles I've seen, is genuinely calm and collected._

"Fine,_" the younger me continues. "_You want me there when you present _our_ idea, but what good will my presence have on the project if you're going to do all the talking? Also, what's with the papers? I thought everything was digitized nowadays._"_

"Sometimes, it pays to have hard, material proof of your work in a society that thrives on efficiency and speed of communication. It shows you've got the guts to take extra effort on what you consider good for others to know. It's the same reasoning for the world outside as it is here._"_

_That comment makes me suck in a breath. What does Delta mean by the 'world outside'? Is he talking about the world with Satellite, Neo Domino, and Duel Monsters; the world I've had more apparent trouble in than in here, talking with supposed 'brothers' in a futuristic society? Beta had mentioned something like this, as well, when he gave me the Gordian Blade; is this encounter before or after that point?_

_I turn around as I hear the secretary mutter something; it looks like she's speaking to a small hologram of a suited man in shadow. The woman closes the hologram after a moment, and then turns to Delta, looking right through me as she does so as she says, "_The Board will see you now._"_

_Delta slowly stands upright and puts the papers back in his suit coat; my younger self leaps up and shakes his arms in visible agitation. The secretary walks out from behind the desk and opens a door I hadn't seen in my first look around the room because its color matched the walls around it. Delta enters with a quick nod towards the android; I float behind my younger self into a barely-lit room._

_I feel a pang of worry in my chest as the secretary closes the door behind us; this image is all too familiar, resembling how I first met the Collective and spoke to the Superiors. If this continues being similar, the speakers are going to be on individual screens and covered in shadow. I break away from my own thoughts as a virtual display screen pops up in front of Delta. He places a hand on some kind of identification screen, which glows green after a few seconds._

"Executives Delta and Epsilon of the 5D's branch reporting to the ladies and gentlemen of the Board,_" Delta says, as if he's stating this for an official record. "_The subject of discussion is the previously-submitted Project Atlas._"_

_The walls suddenly come alive, several different people appearing on carefully-placed screens. The floor beneath us turns a dim green as several small lights along the floor provide illumination to the room, as well as revealing a large silver 'W', the apparent symbol for the Consortium. The people on the screens, just as I suspected, are hidden in shadow._

"We've already looked over your submission, Mr. Delta, as well as Epsilon's high level of involvement in the plans,_" a deep male voice says from a screen to our left. "_Your significant investment into this project shows your commitment to seeing it completed._"_

"We do not directly oppose your plan,_" a woman says from our right, rolling her 'r's'. "_However, the end results of this 'Project Atlas' seem incomplete; there's no immediate and long-term benefits stated out for the Consortium as a whole. You know we don't accept half-baked ideas with no payoff._"_

"I understand your concerns,_" Delta says with no visible change against the criticism. "_Epsilon and I will answer any questions you may have to the best of our abilities._"_

"Very well,_" a male voice from behind Delta and the other me says with what sounds like a lisp. "_We await your explanation._" I float in front of Delta and the younger me, turning just in time to see myself give a sideways glance of worry to my 'brother'. He clears his throat and straightens his posture as a virtualized vehicle frame appears before him._

"Project Atlas started off as a long-range economic efficiency plan, but then turned into a designs for a new brand of dropship,_" Delta begins as he takes the frame in his hands and expands it to cover most of the room, the hologram phasing through my body as it does so. "_The Consortium already has dropships of varying capability in production; you all know what they are used for. Project Atlas will provide the next stage of transportation to the Consortium; space travel between the upper and lower ends of the Beanstalk elevator, and possibly beyond._"_

_As Delta finishes, the diagram shifts and folds to the outline of what looks like a massive spacecraft. The outer hull has several layers of metal for protection against the vacuum of space, five sets of four rocket engines placed at the front, back, lower body, and sides providing movement. I can't see any specific material explanations because of the sheer amount of shapes and colors on the diagram; my other self seems to think the same way through the confused expression on his face._

"An impressive concept,_" a woman to my right says after several seconds of silence. "_However, what makes you think the Consortium can divert the funds to make this reality?_"_

"Space travel has always been a long-term goal of the Consortium,_" Delta quickly answers as the diagram cycles over the ship's engine power levels and top speeds. "_The Beanstalk Elevator is an example of this drive. With Project Atlas, we can produce ships capable of providing enough population to start a new colony on whatever planet we please. We could also send troops to Mars and quell the rebellion there, if that is what the Board wants._"_

_Several approving murmurs come from the shadowed figures at the mention of Mars and the rebellion there; my other self sends a surprised glance at Delta, but he seems to know more about this than the current me does. Is this a thing in this futuristic society, or just a goal of the Consortium?_

"What is the maximum population this ship can hold?_" the same woman asks after a moment. Delta turns to my other self while saying, "_Epsilon will answer that for you. He was the main designer of the interior rooms._" I don't remember ever doing that, of course, but I feel curiosity of what 'I' designed._

"Project Atlas's interior,_" my other self begins as he shifts the diagram to a large common room, but at a slower pace than Delta, "_is designed to house close to 300 people in spacious and comfortable capacity during the long journeys of space travel. The common room here connects to bunk-bed rooms; each room can hold ten people at maximum capacity, with wall-mounted beds as well as floor-mounted ones working in zero gravity environments.

"If you had plans to send soldiers, then the ship can carry around 300 soldiers comfortably, as well. About 200 more could be added for important missions, but more than that would cause crowding in the hallways and bedrooms. As a side note, the ship can be programmed with autopilot coordinates, which you enter into the star chart found in the common room, or manually in the bridge at the front of the ship._"_

_The Board murmur amongst themselves again in apparent approval; my other self looks satisfied with the reaction. After another few moments, the first man that spoke says, "_This project will be placed on priority notice. You are dismissed._" Delta nods as the screens go dark; my other self follows him outside, and I float behind them both._

"Well,_" Delta says __with the same calm smile from before__ as he moves out into the front lobby. "_They seem to like the Atlas plan. I knew the information I told you about on Mars would peak their interests; the protests and boycotts on that colony have been impossible to deal with until now._"_

"Then, this was a success,_" my other self asks with apparent interest. "_Project Atlas will go through?_"_

"Not immediately, no,_" Delta responds as we move past the android secretary. "_We've passed the preliminary stage with the Board with flying colors, but they won't just drop everything else to get this work done. This is a megacorporation we're talking about, Epsilon; it's not that simple._"_

"You don't have to spell it out for me,_" my other self says with a huff of displeasure. "_But, how long do you think it will take?_"_

"Honestly? I don't know. The Consortium has been finicky with unveilings as of late, due to its growing expansion plans and geothermal energy ventures. With any luck, the 'Priority' placement will show it'll be green-lit in two or three months._"_

_The door opens as my other self opens his mouth to speak with a confused expression, but everything freezes in place before he can say a word. The sensation is jarring; everything around me is frozen, to the point where breathing is extremely difficult because the air can't filter through my lungs. I start to panic, as anyone would when they find out a task as important as breathing is removed from them._

"MEMORY HALTED DUE TO EXTERNAL INFLUENCE,_" hundreds of voices speak in unison. "_ENTERING SEMI-CONSCIOUS STATE TO PRESERVE MENTAL STATE…_"_

_The scene, and my thoughts, suddenly cut to black, like a video feed being cut…_

* * *

**[3rd-****Person P.O.V.]**

The audience gasps as Samuel's body suddenly twists violently, his face scrunching in pain. No sound leaves his tightly-locked lips, but the wild twitching of his limbs reflects some sort of inner agony. Then, after a few seconds, his body moves into a rigid posture, right foot back to balance his left arm and Duel Disk being placed at a perfect 90° angle to his chest.

"Direct control assumed." Samuel's voice makes a ripple of concern sweep through the audience; the man speaks in monotone, none of the emotion from the Duel's start evident now. What's more, his human eye stares unblinkingly at Frank, the machine eye flashing green every few seconds.

"What control?" Frank asks with an angry frown. "Is this some sort of joke, Netrunner?"

"The Netrunner, aka Samuel, is not currently present. You address the Superiors of the Collective."

"The Collective?" Frank's face now shows confusion as the audience begins to mutter questions to each other. "What are you talking about? I haven't heard of them."

"This is expected. We have chosen to remain in secrecy for most of our operations, purposefully choosing actions that would not cause panic to the main populace. However, we have prepared for the eventual moment when we would be revealed. You have forced that moment to be now.

"In response to your attempted hypnosis of our Dueling Android, we have taken over the Netrunner's body and higher mental functions. Your techniques will have no further effect on our programming."

The audience's questions now rise to a rising storm of words. Cries of, "Stop the Duel!" and, "What's happened to him?" filter through jeers of, "Quit trying to scare us!" and, "Cut the act!" Frank looks at his opponent, his confusion slowly fading away as he drinks in the crowd's attitude to his victory.

"This Duel will now resume; Light of the Depth's effect resolves," Samuel says as he flips over the drawn card in his hand. The image of Gabriel Santiago is projected to the crowd, to Frank's delight.

"That's a Monster Card!" the MC shouts out, finally able to get some words in amidst the confusion. "But, the Netrunner has already Normal Summoned this turn, so he can't use that card. He'll take 2,000 Points of Damage!"

"Incorrect." The Netrunner's face shifts into a dark frown as he presses a button on his Disk. "There is always a secondary option. Continuous Trap, activate; Stim Dealer."

Another woman appears on the Netrunner's field; this one is cloaked in a black hoodless robe that completely covers her body, her bright, puffy orange hair shrouding a pale, freckled face. The woman's eyes are a shockingly bright orange, almost as bright as the liquid contents of the small vial she holds in her hand.

"This Trap allows us to Normal Summon or Set one additional time during our turn. Every Monster Summoned by this card places Power Counters on it equal to their Level. At each of our End Phases, and when this card is destroyed, we lose Life Points equal to the number of Power Counters on it times 200.

"We use Stim Dealer's effect to Tribute Rabbit Hole, and Advance Summon Gabriel Santiago."

The face-down digital rabbit briefly appears before dissolving into blue pixels. Those pixels quickly reform into the image of the cyborg Collective agent as the woman draws four more vials from her robe to her hands. **(Attack: 2100) (POWER COUNTERS: 5)** **(CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 5)**.

"Battle," Samuel commands with a quick glance at his new Monster. "Gordian Blade attacks Symmetry Rorschach. Rippling Riposte." The digital weapon shifts to an attacking position, green energy along the blade making it shine with unearthly light. It shoots towards the ink creature, but a swirling vortex of white, pink and blue stops the attack.

"It won't be that easy!" Frank shouts out as he presses a button on his Disk. "I activate the Counter Trap Negate Attack! This stops your current attack and ends the Battle Phase for this turn!" The vortex's force makes Gabriel cover his face with his hands as Frank says this; Samuel's emotion doesn't change as the Trap's effects fade away.

"A temporary setback," Samuel deadpans. "Nothing more. We Set one card face-down and enter our End Phase. Stim Dealer's cost activates." As the woman from said Trap hears this, she leaps towards the Netrunner with a maniacal cry, pulls a syringe from her robe and stabs it into his arm with wild strength.

A few members of the audience cringe, but the Netrunner shows no physical reaction to the harm as a red aura glows around his body **(Samuel: 4000-3000 LP)**. The woman dashes away with a wild grin on her face a few moments later, the vials she holds now filled with an orange liquid. The woman quickly opens each bottle in succession and drains its contents in a single gulp before moving to the next one.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4]**

**[TURN 4: Frank] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

Frank draws for his turn while the audience and MC stare in silence; the professor doesn't try and analyze exactly what emotion is causing the silence as he looks over his hand. He then takes a card with confidence.

"I Tribute Symmetry Rorschach to Advance Summon Ido, the Supreme Magical Force!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 2]**

The ever-changing ink creature turns into a floating orb of black liquid; the orb shrinks until it seems to expel all air from within itself. The orb then enters the glowing white outline of a bestial creature; the ink sweeps into the body and turns what's inside the outline into a starry night sky. Two red eyes shine over large jaws, sharp claws and a long tail, signifying the creature's aggression. The roar it gives once it fully emerges, which sounds like a lion proclaiming dominance in its pride, also adds to its intimidation **(DARK, Fiend, 2200 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 6)**.

"The ultimate representation of Sigmund Freud's psyche of 'Id' in Solid Vision," Samuel says after a moment, whatever is controlling him apparently having done research as to what Frank's monster represents. "Amusing, but not welcomed; we are driven by a purpose beyond the savage instinct Freud says motivates the human mind.

"To elaborate, our purpose is more directed towards Freud's teachings of 'ego' and how it balances the 'Id's' desires with modern reality. What's more, we are forging our own 'super-ego' because, as Freud says, 'super-ego' is formed from the older generation teaching rules and social acceptance to their next of kin. We have no such limitations. To demonstrate this, we activate the Counter Trap Cyber Threat."

Ido's form becomes illuminated by several red lights as a soldier wearing a gray combat uniform and a helmet with an orange visor appears on Samuel's field. The soldier has a glowing orange tablet in his hands; he turns to Samuel and seemingly waits for an order. Some members of the audience stare in confusion at the lecture Samuel just said, not knowing exactly what's going on with the Duel.

"You must now pay 400 Life Points for every Level that your Monster has, or it is destroyed. Choose!" This statement is finished with a sharp point at Frank; the professor just smiles for a moment before answering.

"I will not pay the price. Ido's death will not be the end for me."

Samuel turns to the solider and commands, "Terminate it." The solider nods as his tablet's display changes to an 'X', and he points to the magical being. Almost instantly, Ido screams out in pain as its body is pierced through and through by sniper rounds. The ethereal beast explodes into pixels that linger on the field like debris from a detonated building.

"Frank's newest monster has been obliterated!" the MC shouts to the crowd. "His field is open!"

A few audience members shout encouragement to Frank, but neither he nor Samuel react as Frank says, "I Set one card and activate the Continuous Spell The Dark Door."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 0]**

As the Spell activates, a massive door of black energy materializes in the center of the Dueling field. Lightning streams from an inner whiteness, silhouettes of monstrous creatures held within the door. All Monsters on the field flinch against the door's power in the best way they can.

"In case you get any ideas about powerful combo plays," Frank says as the door continues to spew its power across the field, "this Spell allows only one Monster to attack during each Battle Phase. My Life Points are safe, so I'll end my turn."

"During your End Phase," Samuel says as Personal Workshop's wires glow once again. "We activate Personal Workshop's ability." Energy spreads to the machine, the form now appearing to have multiple shapes inside it **(Samuel: 3000-2600 LP) (POWER COUNTERS: 2-1)**. Samuel then silently draws for his turn.

**[ROUND 3] [Samuel: 2600 LP/Frank: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**

"We enter our Standby Phase—" Samuel begins to say, but he is interrupted when the lingering shards of Ido's body rise from the ground and start to come back together. The audience gasps in surprise as Frank cracks a dark smile.

"Ido's effect activates," the professor explains. "Eternal Rebirth! When Ido is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, he is Special Summoned back to my field during the next turn's Standby Phase!" Ido fully reforms a second later, roaring towards Samuel's field in defiance **(ATK: 2200)**.

"Unexpected," the Netrunner says with eyes focused on the reformed celestial beast; his right eye shines bright green before returning to normal. "We did not initially think that the Id philosophy had teachings on reincarnation. You also now have a permanent defense for your Life Points with The Dark Door still activated." He tilts his head back to Frank as he finishes this sentence, as if he wants confirmation. He doesn't get an answer.

"Ido shall have more to survive against, now," Samuel says. "During our Standby Phase, the final Power Counter is automatically removed from Personal Workshop. We Special Summon the banished Monster—a stage of the Collective's power; Magnum Opus!"

The Workshop's arms angle back as the digitized glyph appears in full form on the Dueling field. It assumes a slow shifting pattern between its shapes while glowing a soft green, as if in preparation for some greater feat **(ATK: 2100)**. The workshop table, monitor, and machines all fade away, their task complete **(POWER COUNTERS: 1-0)**.

"Do not adjust your monitors, folks!" the MC shouts out as the audience 'oohs' in awe. "That Monster is the real deal! It's a true sight to behold! But, Frank's Monster still has the lead in Attack Points! Both players are really going all out to dominate the field!"

"So, the Collective delves in alchemy along with technology?" Frank's question sounds both annoyed and cynical as he continues. "Is that all you can do?"

"You require a demonstration of the Collective's advanced Dueling operations?" Samuel raises an eyebrow as the Superiors apparently realize the emotion behind Frank's question. "We shall oblige. Spell Card, activate; Sure Gamble."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4]**

The Spell's image shows Oracle May's upper body close-up; her piercing golden eyes are now visible to the audience as she holds a hand of five fancy playing cards with curved designs on the back. The ring on her right hand, now fully visible, has several small layers of silver circuitry, but contains it in a simple and elegant frame. She appears to be in a casual setting due to the black tank top she wears; her smile shows that she is winning big.

"In order to activate this card, we must pay 2000 Life Points. We chain Magnum Opus's Great Work ability; once per turn, this Monster can reduce a Life Point payment cost to zero without negating the card's activation or effect. We then gain Life Points equal to the amount we would have spent."

The mentioned program flashes white as its shapes lock in place; the circle is outside the triangle, which is outside the square, which is outside the circle. Sure Gamble glows black, and then white as the change takes place. Samuel's body then glows white as his Life Points jump up significantly **(Samuel: 2600-4600 LP)**.

"With Sure Gamble's cost paid with modifications," Samuel continues, "we now gain the beneficial effect; we draw five new cards from our Deck." The audience gasps in amazement as Samuel reaps his card's rewards before it fades away **(CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 9)**.

"Th-this is incredible!" the MC comments as he slaps a hand to his forehead. "The Netrunner's more than doubled his hand size _and_ almost doubled his Life Points with an insane combo! Frank's chances of winning have suddenly gotten a lot harder!"

"There is more than that," Samuel says with a glance towards the MC's position. "Observe; we activate the Equip Spell Personal Touch and equip it to Magnum Opus. This increases its Attack and Defense by 200 points for each Level it has. With 6 Levels, it gains 1200 points in both stats!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 8]**

The same woman from when Exile activated the card leaps up to the Dueling field from the sidelines. She looks at Samuel with a wide smile, but it changes to horror as Samuel looks back. She turns away with a deep frown and moves towards the program, typing on the same keyboard as the last time. As Magnum Opus powers up, the woman looks at Samuel one last time before running off the field and vanishing into digital pixels **(ATK/DEF: 2100-3300/1800-3000)**.

"Battle," Samuel says. "Magnum Opus attacks Ido through The Dark Door. Perfect Protocol!" The program's shapes shift faster as it flies towards Frank's Monster, passing through The Dark Door without harm. However, a set of metal clamps flies around the program, tightly wrapping around it and locking in place before catapulting it back through the Door before Ido can be destroyed again.

"You're acting too recklessly, Superiors," Frank says with a smile wilder than any he's made before. "Otherwise, you'd have seen my Gestalt Trap coming. This Continuous Trap equips to one Monster on your field; that Monster has its Attack and Defense reduced to 0, and all its effects negated." Magnum Opus's form writhes within the clamps, but is somehow unable to break free **(ATK/DEF: 3300-0/3000-0)**.

"Your defensive tactics are becoming annoying," Samuel comments as he glances at his Monster's immobilized state. "We place 3 cards face-down and end our turn. Stim Dealer's cost activates again." The woman leaps forwards with another wild cry, stabbing the same syringe into Samuel's neck. The audience covers their eyes or mouths as they expect blood to be spilled. All that comes out, though, is an orange liquid that the woman dispenses into the five vials that she drinks from a moment later **(Samuel: 4600-3600 LP)**

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 5]**

The audience starts to get restless as Frank draws for his turn; mixed comments about both Duelist's actions overlap each other and electrify the atmosphere with tension. Samuel stands impassively against the comments, the Superiors apparently used to such words.

**[TURN 6: Frank] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

Frank looks at the single card in his hand and Samuel's field multiple times. He then makes his move with the words, "I activate my face-down, Rivalry of Warlords!"

The revealed Continuous Trap shows a war-torn battlefield, the combatants wearing samurai armor, like in the feudal Japanese era. Two combatants on horseback are highlighted; a samurai wearing dark pink armor over green clothing and wielding a drawn katana charges an enemy warrior in blue armor over purple clothing and wielding a scimitar.

"This Trap makes it so that both of us can only control one Type of monster on our fields. Any other Monsters we Summon are instantly sent to the Graveyard. Since you have Program-Type and Machine-Type Monsters on your field, you must choose which one you prefer, and sacrifice the other."

"History has shown that rivalries can be fixed with the correct negotiations," Samuel counters as he activates a Set card of his own. "Counter Trap activate; Bribery! Since this is the first card effect you are activating this turn, you must pay half of your Life Points or destroy your Trap. Choose!"

"This Duel's really heating up," the MC shouts into the mic as an android wearing business clothing walks onto the field and draws a digital tablet. "Both players are vying for field control, but neither one is letting up!"

Frank's face flashes with anger for a second before he resumes a calm demeanor. He simply says to Samuel, "I won't pay any points." The android's tablet flashes red with an 'X'; the android frowns and shakes his head as he turns and walks away, dissolving as he steps off of the field.

"Let's see how prepared you really are, Superiors," Frank says in what sounds like a taunt, but his face remains as calm as before. "Ido attacks Gabriel Santiago; Violent Egoism!"

Frank's Monster roars as it dives through The Dark Door towards the cyborg. Gabriel stands upright and draws back his right arm in preparation to fight. Just as Ido fully passes through The Door, Samuel presses another button on his Disk.

A Set card flips face-up, showing the image of a suited man walking down a blue hallway unarmed. The man's shadow, however, carries a switchblade. Gabriel's own shadow rises off of the arena floor and steps in front of the real cyborg as Ido's claws reach out to slice Gabriel apart.

"Trap Card, activate; Feint," Samuel shouts out against Ido's roars. "Since one of our Monsters is under attack, this card switches your Monster's Attack and Defense Points for this Battle Phase. Gabriel, counterattack with Primed Punch!"

The cyborg's shadow and real self both nod in unison; the shadow whips out a switchblade of its own and doubles in size as it slices through Ido's body several times in rapid succession. Ido's power seems to fade in response **(ATK: 2200-800)** **(DEF: 800-2200)**, the beast's form cracking in several places before it shatters under the real Gabriel's machine fist. A shockwave of force makes Frank stumble back a few steps and shield his face with his Disk **(Frank: 4000-2700 LP)**.

"It seems you are also acting recklessly, Professor," Samuel comments as Gabriel's shadow returns to its original state, the real cyborg glowing with a blue aura. "Otherwise, you would have anticipated a Trap being played. Your loss shall be our gain; Gabriel Santiago's effect activates. If he deals the first instance of Battle Damage during the Battle Phase, we gain Life Points equal to double that amount. Observe the mark of Damage Distinction!"

Samuel's body suddenly glows with blue flames as Gabriel raises his glowing metal arm in accomplishment. Frank's eyes widen considerably as he sees Samuel's Life Points skyrocket before the glow fades away **(Samuel: 3600-6200)**.

"The Netrunner's almost 3,000 Life Points above Frank now," the MC comments as he places his foot on the desk for extra emphasis. "Is he trying to break some kind of record?!"

Frank looks at the single card in his hand one last time before placing that card onto his Duel Disk with the words, "I Set one card and end my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 0]**

"Is Professor Frank at the end of his tether?" the MC questions as Frank's Set card appears. "Even though Ido will come back during the next Standby Phase, the Netrunner still has a lot of options available. Will he find a way around Frank's immortal Monster?!"

"It's our turn," Samuel says as he draws his card. He takes one look at the card and, for the first time since his body was taken over by the Superiors, cracks a smile.

**[ROUND 4] [Samuel: 6200 LP/Frank: 2700 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"Ido returns once again," Frank says as the beast once again reforms. "Eternal Rebirth! This time, I Summon it in Defense Mode to protect my Life Points!" Ido shifts to its side and adopts a defensive stance, gazing past the Dark Door as it turns a deep shade of blue **(DEF: 800)**.

"Clever," Samuel comments as he takes a card from his hand. "However, the Collective has ways around the strongest defenses. We Summon the Tuner Monster Cerberus H3, aka 'Cujo', in Attack Mode!"

Gabriel shifts to the side as a red digitized St. Bernard materializes on Samuel's field, standing as tall as his waist. The dog instantly bares it teeth at its surroundings; its upper canines overextend to the point where it looks like a vampire, and its entire mouth glows the same fiery red as its eyes. Its ears fold back as it emits a deep, powerful growl **(FIRE, Program/Tuner, 1000 ATK/600 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"There it is, folks," the MC announces. "A Tuner Monster! Will we see a Synchro Summon?!"

"What you will see," Samuel says as he turns to face the MC directly, "is a representation of the Collective's wrath if pushed the wrong way. This goes for all present," he continues as he turns his gaze to the entire stadium and raises his voice. "The Collective offers you the chance to save yourselves from a disaster you do not yet know shall come. Accept our words of 'Peace Through Unity', and you shall be adapted to suit the purpose that shall best help you, your families, friends, and all of mankind against the coming darkness!"

The arena falls silent for a long moment… and then erupts with a chorus of boos, jeers, vulgar comments that any TV station would censor, and even a few thrown fast-food items. Frank stares at the violent display around him, his face mixing between pleased and awestruck at how heavily the people are moved.

After several seconds of this, Samuel yells out, "ENOUGH!" The arena instantly turns dead silent; all ears are focused on what will next be said.

"If you will not accept our words alone," the android says with a quick breath, "then we will show you the level of force we will bring to those who choose to destroy us. We tune the Level 2 Cerberus H3 with the Level 6 Magnum Opus!"

'Rex' barks once as it and the immobilized digital glyph fly skywards. Rex's body turns into two green rings as Magnum Opus turns into six white stars. Gestalt Trap shatters as the Synchro ring flashes green. Thunder rumbles in the sky as Samuel shouts out a chant with raised fist…

"_Fuueru, saiba supeesu no subte! Tome rare nai ikari no furagumento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Gouon, Haades Shaado!"__  
_(Tremble, all of cyberspace! A fragment of unstoppable rage is born! Synchro Summon! Roar, Hades Shard!)

Red lightning flashes across the Dueling field as the red-shaded crystalline Synchro Monster emerges with a scream that makes the air rumble. A few of the bolts impact the outer D-Wheel track; one strikes the window of Godwin's observation tower, but causes no damage to the structure. The audience thinks the holograms are real enough as they cry out in a panic similar to when the Black Rose Dragon emerged **(ATK: 3000, LVL 8)**.

"Woah!" the MC almost screams as he hides behind his desk while still clutching the microphone. "Duck and cover, everyone; this monster's out for blood!" Most of the audience hide behind their seats as lightning continues to fly across the Stadium; the Dark Door's energies are trumped by this Monster's power.

Frank takes a few steps back as he sees the inner workings of Hades Shard; black, pulsing veins stretch alongside faces frozen in terrified expressions, the lightning coming from random points on the outer body. A drop of sweat runs down his face as he glances at the angry expression of his opponent.

"Cerberus H3's effect," Samuel calls out against a boom of thunder. "On the turn it is used for a Synchro Summon, the Summoned Synchro Monster gains ATK and DEF equal to the difference in our Life Points. Activate the Destruction Directive!"

A ghostly image of 'Rex's' growling face fuses with Hades Shard's screaming images; the creation then emits a piercing scream as it glows with a reddish-black aura **(ATK: 3000-5200)**.

"We also use Hades Shard's constant ability; it can inflict Piercing Damage through Defense Position Monsters. Your Dark Door won't protect you now!"

"He's right," the MC chimes in while peeking over the desk. "The Netrunner's Monster has got enough Attack Points to wipe Frank out right now! How will the second 'Dueling Terrorist' harm him?"

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Frank warns as he braces himself for an attack. "The real Samuel would treat me as a Duelist, like Bommer said before!"

Samuel pauses at this, his human eye widening as the Superiors apparently take this into consideration. He tilts his head to the side; his mechanical eye stops flashing every few seconds.

"If you suspect Samuel's true intentions," he says after a few moments, "then we shall let him see for himself. Releasing control…"

Samuel's body starts to jerk and spasm again, his face scrunched up in pain as he brings a hand up to cover his mechanical eye…

* * *

**[Samuel's P.O.V.]**

**[EXTERNAL CONTROL RELEASED]**

I taste a mixture of blood and saliva in my mouth as I come back to the real world. Before I can make a move, though, my eyes and ears burn with the sights and sounds of everything that previously occurred in the Duel. Ido's perpetual death and rebirth, the combination of Sure Gamble and Magnum Opus, Gabriel fighting alongside his shadow; it's all shown to me in the space of a few heartbeats.

Anger is my first reaction, of course; who wouldn't be angry to discover they had been manipulated to show themselves under an incorrect identity? However, a numb feeling soon covers my rage as I realize I don't know who to be most angry towards. Is it Frank, who tried to hypnotize me for some unknown purpose, the Superiors who hijacked my body without my consent and announced the Collective's goals to all assembled here, or the audience and their scathing reaction to what the Superiors announced?

"Samuel," I hear Frank cautiously ask. "Are you here? Are you free from those 'Superior's' grasp?" I lock eyes with Frank, the Dueling professor and my current opponent. I then look at Ido through the Dark Door, share a brief glance with Gabriel Santiago, and then gaze at Hades Shard's empowered state. My eyes close as the numbness turns into strength; I release my fury through a deep breath.

"Yeah," I say as calmly as I can. "I'm back. But, that doesn't mean what you tried to do to me will be swept under the rug. I'm not going to hurt you, as you may think a terrorist would, but I _am_ going to make sure you see the repercussions of what you've done."

"Those Superiors were controlling you," Frank counters with a glare. "I was just trying to learn the truth of who you really are. I'm sure many people here also want to know what makes you think this way—"

"I've had enough of your lies!" I shout back with a wave of my right arm. "I see the true you, now, and I won't listen to your sniveling comments anymore. Hades Shard, attack Ido and end this Duel; Fragmented Apocalypse!"

The Synchro Monster emits another scream as it breaks into several jagged pieces that all pierce the Dark Door like paper. Ido's body breaks apart under each piece's impact; each piece leaves behind a black mist and several smaller crystal fragments as it shatters. The largest piece, filled with ' 's' barking face, punches through Ido's remaining body, crashes in front of Frank, and knocks the professor prone with an explosion of red lightning and rumbling thunder **(Frank: 2700 -0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**.

* * *

"It's over!" I hear the MC shout out; I glance over to see him standing back upright, mic still in hand. "Samuel, the 'Netrunner', claims an explosive victory!" The crowd emits a few boos and jeers, but most people are silent as they see Frank stand back up, his robe slightly tattered but otherwise unharmed. Frank doesn't look at me; he clutches his chest with his hand as our platforms lower us down to the inner halls.

I step out into the hallway to find no one waiting for me. After deactivating my Duel Disk's Duel Mode, I walk down the halls back to the Duelist lounge. The numb feeling persists with each step, my fists opening and closing in a slow pattern to calm my thundering heartbeat. My thoughts are muted, all outer concerns expelled for the moment. As I see the door to the lounge, I see Ryoichi step out into the hall.

We lock eyes as I pause in my steps. His expression doesn't change as he walks towards me without breaking his gaze; he stops about a pace in front of me. Up close, I can see some kind of spark in his red pupils, like there's some kind of hidden energy inside. Not wanting to say something stupid, I shift to the side to move past him, but he places a hand on my shoulder and grips tightly.

I very nearly gasp in surprise as I feel his touch; his hand burns with a heat that makes my pulse pound erratically. The heat spreads across my body rapidly; I let out a sharp breath as I turn to face him and see he hasn't looked at me at all.

"No matter what anyone tells you," he says with a slight lisp, "you Dueled well out there. You've showed them your gift; now, you will see mine." He removes his hand and walks away before I can try to respond. The cold that comes after his touch makes me shiver in confusion and, oddly, terror. Who _is_ that guy, and how can he exhibit inhuman abilities like that?!

I enter the Dueling lounge after taking several deep breaths in the hall's isolation. The other contestants still in the tournament are all there; Yusei and Bommer are by the couches, Michael stands by the water cooler, while Aki and Maxx sit at separate desks. None of them seem like they heard what Ryoichi told me outside, which makes me feel some solace against the persecution of Neo Domino's Dueling audience.

I get a plastic cup from by the cooler and fill it with water; the liquid cools my throat as I drink it down. After emptying the cup in two gulps, I refill it and move over to the couches while trying to keep my hands from trembling in worry of how Yusei will think of me.

I sit down by Yusei and release a breath through my nose. I look at the TV screen and see Ryoichi and Koda rising to the Dueling arena. The arena itself isn't damaged, which is good; however, if either of these Duelists have Psychic Dueling abilities, then things could get really bad really fast.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," I say out loud as I place my hands over my face. "It's getting out of hand."

A hand on my shoulder makes me look up; Yusei looks at me with his usual deadpan expression, but his eyes betray an inner concern.

"So, it's true?" he quietly asks. "What those 'Superiors' said is true?" I look to the floor as tears start flowing down my face.

"Yes," I say after a few attempts. "They're the ones who made me into a 'Dueling Android'. They are the leaders of the Collective."

"I see." Yusei removes his hand as I wipe my eyes with my arms and lift my head to the screen. Ryoichi and Koda stand at the ready, their Disks activated and starting hands drawn. Koda's Disk is shaped like Frank's, but is tinted dark blue and gray with the gemstones a dark green; Ryoichi's is shaped in a curved arc and colored with two shades of red, with flame decals along the two black gemstones. Koda's smirk contrasts Ryoichi's deadpan expression; considering what I felt from Ryoichi's hand, I start to worry if he'll get out of control.

"Let the fifth match begin!" the MC announces.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Alright, the next Duel is underway. I'll keep with a single Duel per chapter, as per usual. I'll try and get some ideas going for Koda's Deck against Ryoichi.**

**As usual, Read, Review, Comment and Constructively Criticize as you wish. Also, enjoy!**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	25. C25: Fortune's Games! Judged by Fire!

**Welcome all, once again, to the next chapter in the story!**

**As before, though, I have a few things to address before the story gets underway. Firstly, one of the Duelists in this chapter will be 'Ryoichi Tagami', a character created by DarkMaster1117. All credit goes to them for the characters Deck, looks, and personality.**

**Secondly, I'd like to try and repair the hole I kicked into the proverbial hornet's nest last chapter. In the previous Author's Notes, I mentioned that some people prefer the subtitled anime spoken in Japanese over the dubbed English footage. I did NOT say that I personally prefer the sub over the dub, but that is what several readers interpreted it as. Since then, I have gotten several negative comments about this, and it's been really annoying to see. I have no problem whatsoever with people who like the dub; I just look at the sub as well because I feel easier writing the story because I know the Japanese names better.**

**Ah, yes, the Japanese names. That's the next topic of discussion; many readers who showed their dislike to the above preferences also wanted me to use the dubbed names from now on, because they didn't know who the heck anyone was. In light of this strong opinion among the readers, I am offering a compromise; There will be a list of each mentioned character's Japanese 'sub' name and relative English 'dub' name, wherever possible.**

**Let's start right now, with the list below. The subbed name will be on the left, the dubbed name on the right. WARNING: the names mentioned here will spoil specific people in the main story content. You have been warned.**

_Koda/'The Dueling Proflier' = Commander Koda_

_Ryoichi Tagami= Ryoichi Tagami _(No dub comparison)

_Austin O'Brien = Axel Brody_

_Yusei Fudo = Yusei Fudo_

_Director Godwin = Director Goodwin_

_Aki Izayoi = Akiza Izinski_

_Bommer = Grieger_

_Maxx = Maxx _(No dub comparison)

_Michael Z. Palus = Michael Z. Palus_ (Same as above)

**I certainly hope this clears up any issues, and helps the readers out there that want to know who is who.**

**Finally, one other question has come up in reviews. Some of you are confused as to why Samuel is represented as an 'android' instead of a 'cyborg', because he is not a full machine. I hope that this chapter's post-Duel content can answer that; just please don't skip the actual Duel to get to it!**

**Now, the usual DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Now, Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[3rd Person P.O.V.]**

"DUEL!"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Ryoichi: 4000 LP/Koda: 4000 LP] [CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Ryoichi)/5 (Koda)]**

"I'll go first," Koda says as he draws his card.

**[TURN 1: Koda] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I know you've got a special Dueling style," Koda comments as he takes a card from his hand. "Every Duelist does. However, I also know how your strategy works, and the ways to counter it. For example, I Summon Des Wombat in Attack Mode!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 5]**

A large, brown-furred wombat waddles onto Koda's field with no apparent noise. It then flops onto its side, large brown eyes glancing around the field as it wiggles its back paws. It looks rather cute, considering some of the other stuff the Fortune Cup has seen so far **(EARTH, Beast, 1600 ATK/300 DEF, LVL 3)**.

Ryoichi frowns as he sees the animal; Koda quickly notices this and laughs in apparent joy with the words, "That's the reaction I wanted to see! I know you run a 'Burn and Destroy' strategy with your cards, so I've got this little friend to protect me from your tricks."

"He's right!" the MC shouts out a second later. "As long as Des Wombat is on the field, all Effect Damage Ryoichi tries to deal to Koda will be reduced to 0!"

"After that, I'll place three cards face-down," Koda continues as he does just that. "That'll be my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 2]**

"Your furry friend doesn't scare me," Ryoichi says as he draws for his turn. "I'll find a way around it."

**[TURN 2: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

Ryoichi looks over his hand for a few moments before choosing his first card with the words, "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Blaze Accelerator."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 5]**

A column of flame emerges on Ryoichi's field, fading to reveal a modified cannon mounted on a tripod. The body is a mix of gray and silver, with small green bands holding the tripod in place. A small ammunition holster is to the cannon's left, the weapon's barrel glinting in the sunlight as a small emblem

"Blaze Accelerator's effect lets me target one Monster you control," Ryoichi explains as he takes another card from his hand. "I then load the Accelerator with a Pyro-Type Monster with 500 or less ATK from my hand, and destroy your Monster. I'll demonstrate by discarding a Volcanic Shell from my hand."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 4]**

An eyeless insectoid creature with an orange and white carapace about the size of Ryoichi's hand appears on top of the Accelerator. It then slides inside, the weapon powering up and aiming at Koda's Des Wombat. At the command, "Fire!" the Shell is launched at the mammal as a glowing, ignited projectile. However, Koda counters with the words, "Got you!" as he presses a button on his Disk and flips up one of his Set cards.

Des Wombat crouches down as a blue aura surrounds its immediate area; Koda's revealed card shows the spaceships B.E.S. Crystal Core and Victory Viper in combat. Viper is in a spot between Crystal Core's appendages, firing at Core's energy core. The launched Volcanic Shell strikes the Trap's barrier and causes a small explosion, but no visible damage can be seen once the smoke clears.

"That Blaze Accelerator always was a favorite of the Volcanic archetype," Koda comments as Des Wombat wipes its face with its paws. "Your father put in a lot of effort to earn them from the famed Western Duel Academy Volcanic Duelist, Austin O'Brien. But, those flame-filled beasts won't help you here; my Deck is specifically designed to counter any move you, or O'Brien, can come up with!

"Take my Continuous Trap Safe Zone as an example; it equips itself to a Monster and prevents that Monster from being destroyed by any means. Combine this with Des Wombat's effect, and you can't touch my Life Points outside of battle, and my Monster still sticks around even if it's targeted!"

"What a combo!" the MC comments with gusto. "Koda's locked down two big strategies of the Volcanic archetype, those being Effect Damage and Monster destruction, with just a few cards of his own!" The audience cheers at the skill being presented; Ryoichi just frowns deeper than before.

"Even though I can't attack during the same turn that I use Blaze Accelerator," Ryoichi says as his right hand briefly glows with a red aura, "I can still set up future attacks. I activate Volcanic Shell's Salvaged Flame effect; by paying 500 Life Points while it is in my Graveyard, I can add another copy of it from my Deck to my hand." A small fireball flies from the Graveyard slot and strikes Ryoichi's Deck; he quickly draws a card that sticks out for him as the aura spreads across his body for a brief second **(Ryoichi: 4000-3500 LP)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 5]**

"Now," Ryoichi continues as he takes another card from his hand, "I Summon Volcanic Rocket in Attack Mode."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 4]**

A second column of flame emerges on Ryoichi's field; it dissipates as what looks like a yellow-scaled pterodactyl with large red wings hovers a few feet above the ground. The creature's wings flap every few seconds, its tail and cranial plate long and spiked. Its outer scales are split apart; lava flows within like blood in a human vein. Its mouth is tightly closed, a long fang jutting from each side of the lower jaw. Its eyes blaze a red identical to its blood as it stares at the opposition **(FIRE, Pyro, 1900 ATK/1400 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Whenever Rocket is Summoned, its sends out an Accelerator Flare," Ryoichi explains as he looks through his Deck, and Rocket's wings each launch a small fireball into the air. "I get to search my Deck for any one 'Blaze Accelerator' card and add it to my hand." The Volcanic Duelist then takes a card while saying, "I choose Tri-Blaze Accelerator."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 5]**

"I then Set two cards face-down," Ryoichi finishes. "That's my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 3]**

**[ROUND 2] [Koda: 4000 LP/Ryoichi: 3500 LP]**

"My turn," Koda says as he draws. "It's time I made you see how much I really know about you."

**[TURN 3: Koda] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Dark Snake Syndrome." Ryoichi's eyes widen as a bright red mist spreads across the field, covering both Duelist's feet. Ryoichi quickly moves his hand to press a button on his Disk. One of his Set cards flips up, showing an orc with a battle axe in hand being struck by lightning that seemed to originate from the tip of a bony finger.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 3]**

"I chain the Trap Raigeki Break," he quickly says. "This lets me destroy any card on the field as long as I discard one card from my hand. I'll target your Safe Zone, discarding Volcanic Shell!" Ryoichi places a card into his Graveyard slot as a large bolt of red lightning shoots down from the sky and strikes the blue barrier around Des Wombat.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 2]**

"I chain the Continuous Trap Imperial Custom!" Koda shouts out as his other Set card shows an emperor in purple and white robes with a red sash, a golden crown, and a stern expression reading from a large scroll to two kneeling peasants inside a majestic throne room, a large golden pot with several jewels embedded in it resting in front of the peasants. "This card prevents any other face-up Continuous Traps that I control from being destroyed, so your Raigeki Break is wasted."

The emperor from the card steps onto the field and quickly pulls out the same scroll from within his robe. In Solid Vision, he looks quite elderly, but he is able to keep standing without any help. He unfolds the scroll and utters words that cannot be understood, but radiate with power. The lightning instantly dissipates, Ryoichi's Trap glowing black before shattering; the emperor disappears instantly afterwards.

"Now that your Traps are out of the way, Dark Snake Syndrome resolves," Koda says as the mist endlessly flows around the field. "It will deal damage to both of us during each of my Standby Phases. It starts at 200, and then doubles each additional time until someone withers away. Fortunately for me, Des Wombat's Peaceful Demeanor reduces all Damage I take this way to 0; too bad you don't have something like it in your Deck!"

"Koda's pulling out all the stops!" the MC comments. "Ryoichi's chances of winning are ticking down with every passing round!" Koda finishes his turn with a single Set card and the words, "Your turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 2]**

Ryoichi quickly draws, his expression turning back to a neutral state as he looks at his new card.

**[TURN 4: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"Volcanic Rocket attacks Des Wombat," Ryoichi quickly commands. "Magma Divebomb!" The flying lizard growls as it takes to the skies, fire sprouting along its face as it dives towards Koda's Monster. Before the attack connects, however, Des Wombat suddenly sprouts a pair of burning horns and lets out a screech.

"Here's another Trap to keep you on your toes," Koda announces as his Set card flips face-up and shows the horns of Phantom Beast Wild Horn alight with flames. "My Horn of the Phantom Beast equips itself to a Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type Monster I control and gives it 800 more ATK points. Your Rocket's made its last flight; Des Wombat strikes back with Wild Gore!" Koda's words ring true as Des Wombat leaps upwards and spears the lizard with its new frontal weaponry **(ATK: 1600-2400)**.

The explosion that Volcanic Rocket makes as its inner magma violently reacts to the sudden exposure makes both Duelists stumble back slightly, but Ryoichi is also hit by some debris **(Ryoichi: 3500-3000 LP)**. Des Wombat lands on all fours, its horns still alight as its eyes glint with fury. The audience give a few mild cheers, but mostly remain silent.

"My Trap's got one more effect," Koda says as he points to his beast. "Whenever the equipped Monster destroys one of your Monsters by battle, I get to draw a card." Koda's smile seems too big for his face as he draws, his confidence easily visible.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 3]**

Ryoichi looks over the cards in his hand for several moments, his eyes focusing on each individual one before he makes his choice with the words, "I Set one card and end my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 2]**

"Not doing much, are we?" Koda is quick to quip, mocking Ryoichi's position, considering the amount of field advantage he has over his opponent. "Are you understanding what you're up against? Did your father tell you about what I could do before he left you to die?" Ryoichi seems to almost snarl as he hears this, his teeth grinding together as he glares at Koda, who just laughs as he draws for his turn.

**[ROUND 3] [Koda: 4000 LP/Ryoichi: 3000 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Koda] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"During my Standby Phase, Dark Snake Syndrome activates," the grey-suited Duelist says with a gesture towards his Spell. "We both take 200 points of damage. However, only you will feel it, just like the anger and hatred you felt when your parents abandoned you seventeen years ago."

Ryoichi's response is cut off by the mist; he coughs a few times as a red haze envelops him while Des Wombat emits a purple aura that keeps the mist away from Koda **(Ryoichi: 3000-2800 LP)**. The mist quickly retreats before it causes any further harm, but it looks a little bit thicker under a focused gaze.

"Things aren't looking so good for you," Koda comments as he looks at his new card. "Then again, they probably weren't as good when your parents found you had inhuman abilities, right?"

"Just take your turn," Ryoichi quickly responds. "Your gloating is getting annoying."

"Suit yourself," the suited Duelist responds. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the card you just Set." A cyclone breaks through Dark Snake Syndrome's mist, a single lightning bolt inside lighting up the maelstrom.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 3]**

"I activate Trap Card!" Ryoichi calls out as the storm approaches him. "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast!" The Set card flips up as a silhouette of Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys appears behind it. With a piercing cry, the mythical creature flaps its wings, creating a storm of fire matching the typhoon of Koda's Spell.

"This Trap lets me place one card on your field to the top of your Deck," Ryoichi explains. "All I have to do is discard one card. I discard Summoner Monk to send your Safe Zone back to your Deck!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 1]**

"The counters just keep coming!" the MC shouts out in excitement. "Now, Koda is the one who's wasting his card. What's more, when Safe Zone leaves the field, the equipped Monster is instantly destroyed; Koda's combo is broken!"

The commander frowns for the first time during this Duel as the MC's words come to pass. The firestorm passes over Des Wombat's barrier and whips it away, leaving the beast exposed. Seconds later, Des Wombat gives a loud screech as its body explodes into digital pixels, Solid Vision not showing anything more violent as Horn of the Phantom Beast is also destroyed. Koda's typhoon eventually passes through Ryoichi's field, but the Volcanic Duelist's Trap, and Nephthys's silhouette, have already faded away.

"Well, you've made some modifications to Austin's base Deck," Koda growls between clenched teeth. "However, I have other ways to protect myself from your little tricks. I activate the Spell Card Destruction; we now have to discard all the cards from our hands, and then draw that number of cards from our Decks. I'm not letting you use that Tri-Blaze Accelerator's power, or the creature it can unleash!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 2]**

Ryoichi discards his card without a response, while Koda huffs slightly as he discards. Both of them draw more cards while keeping their eyes on each other. Koda quickly places two cards face-down with the words, "I'll Set these two cards. Take your turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 0]**

"Both Duelists look like they're trying to squeeze every drop of usefulness from their cards," the MC says energetically as Ryoichi draws for his turn. "Who will come out on top?"

**[TURN 6: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"I activate Volcanic Shell's Salvaged Flame," Ryoichi says. The same actions occur as the last time as Ryoichi adds a third copy of the card to his hand **(Ryoichi: 2800-2300 LP) (CARDS IN HAND: 3)**. "Next, I Summon Volcanic Slicer in Attack Mode."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 2]**

What looks like a matured version of Volcanic Shell walks onto the field on two legs. The eyeless creature has a thick, tan carapace, sharp claws, a silver breastplate and a long tail. Its mouth has no teeth, but its jaws are as sharp as its claws. Its head twitches as it somehow senses what's around it without eyes or a nose. It screeches like a hawk as it 'sees' Koda, a small tuft of fire rising from its mouth **(FIRE, Pyro, 1800 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Slicer attacks you directly," Ryoichi commands. "Molten Slash!" Slicer screeches again as it charges towards Koda with glowing claws, moving like a carnivorous dinosaur. Surprisingly, Koda has no reactions to this attack; he raises his arms to shield himself from Slicer's assault. The claws rip through Koda's suit and send sparks flying where it scratches the Disk. Koda cries out in apparent pain; as Slicer returns to its Duelist's field, the audience notices scratches on Koda's suit, and a few burn marks on his Disk **(Koda: 4000-2200 LP)**.

"Koda's been wounded!" the MC shouts, keeping his mic close. "It's like the Black Rose Witch all over again!" The audience's emotions turn hostile at these choice words, some getting up to leave the area before anything worse happens. Koda looks over the cuts and burns for a moment, his face shifting between several different expressions before it settles on calm.

"Your attacks won't stop me," he says after taking a deep breath. "I'll defeat you and your Volcanic Deck, and then the world will see what you really are; an inhuman monster, just like the Black Rose Witch and the rest of that cursed Arcadia Movement are!"

"Arcadia Movement?" Ryoichi raises an eyebrow as he sounds confused. "What makes you think I'm with them? I don't even know them."

"Y-You're not with them?" Koda's confidence fades into surprise. "But, you have their powers! You can make your cards come to life; all of them can!"

"That doesn't mean I'm with them," Ryoichi replies, irritated. "What, are they some kind of cult?"

"They're monsters, that's what they are!" Koda grins wildly as he starts to rant about his apparent research. "They say they're a sanctuary for people with inhuman abilities, but they're actually just a mass following to a sadistic tyrant! The Zero Reverse disaster didn't affect them at all, or you; I know you were sealed in that capsule by your parents all those years ago. They wanted to keep you alive so you and your powers could help the Movement take over the world!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ryoichi's response is sharp and angry. "Don't lump me in with this group just because they have inhuman abilities! I'm not a tyrant; my father said Austin gave his Deck to me because it would keep me safe—protect me from danger. Maybe you're the danger I need to avoid!"

Ryoichi glances back at his hand before he says, "My turn's finished." Koda instantly presses a button on his Disk; a Trap reveals itself, showing the image of a man with wide eyes and a grin reaching towards a treasure chest that sat on top of a trapdoor, a hidden snake lying within the chest.

"I activate the Trap Reckless Greed during your End Phase," Koda says with a smile that's almost as crazed as the person on the card. "This lets me draw 2 cards now, but I must skip my next two Draw Phases. It won't matter, though; I'll do whatever it takes to take you freaks down!" Koda quickly draws his two cards as Ryoichi mutters something under his breath.

"The Duel rages on," the MC comments. "Which of these two will be the first to fall?"

**[ROUND 4] [Koda: 2200 LP/Ryoichi: 2300 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Koda] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

Koda doesn't draw as normal because of his Trap, but he doesn't look too concerned about that as he says, "Dark Snake Syndrome activates again, but for double the pain it inflicted before." Both Duelists cough as the mist envelops them, and both take a moment to recover **(Koda: 2200-1800 LP) (Ryoichi: 2300-1900 LP)**.

"I activate the Spell Fissure," Koda says as he plays the mentioned Spell, which shows the hands of some unseen monster reaching up from a large rift in the Earth's crust. "This destroys the Monster on your field with the lowest Attack Points. Your Slicer is history!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 1]**

Slicer screams as the arena floor cracks open beneath it, and a pair of pale, mangled hands grab its body. Fire streams from its mouth as it tries to grab the ground with its hand, but it is eventually pulled down and presumably crushed. Ryoichi places his Monster in the Graveyard with closed eyes, as if upset about his card being destroyed that way.

"I'll Set this last card," Koda finishes as he does exactly that. "Face it, Ryoichi! I've got a counter to everything you do!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Koda): 0]**

"You won't be surprised by this, then," Ryoichi says as he presses a button on his Disk. "I chain you placing your Set card with the activation of my face-down Continuous Trap, Blaze Accelerator Reload!"

Ryoichi's Set card flips up as a white cannon with three red barrels mounted on a sturdier tripod than Blaze Accelerator emerges next to the original Accelerator. Three small, reptilian creatures covered in flames slip into the back ends of the three cannon barrels as the device powers up.

"I activate my Trap's ability," Ryoichi says. "During either player's Main Phase, I can discard a 'Volcanic' Monster from my hand to draw a card. It's still your Second Main Phase, so I'll discard Volcanic Shell to draw a card." Shell's image flows into a barrel, the device emitting a _ca-chunk_ as Ryoichi draws a card to replace his Shell.

"Nothing you have will save you from me, freak," Koda says with a wild twitch in his eyes. "Once I defeat you, I'm going to send you to a special facility that'll remove your powers. You'll never see the light of day again, and the world will thank me for it!"

"You're being too aggressive," Ryoichi responds with an irritated expression. "What the hell makes you think I'm dangerous to this city? If anything, the fact that I survived Zero Reverse should be something to congratulate!"

"You only survived because your coward of a father, Taejo Tagami, couldn't bring you with him!" Koda starts to rant again as Ryoichi's face grows more and more angry. "He worked at the old Domino City labs, where Zero Reverse took place; he took his wife, Koichi, with him when the facility was destroyed, but left you in that capsule for several years. You must feel some hatred from that, right? Those Psychic Duelist's powers draw on hate, and I know for a fact that you're like them. You're just as cold, irritable, and destructive; controlling such a destructive archetype as Volcanic proves your danger to Neo Domino! You're a _freak_, Ryoichi Tagami; that's all you are to the world!"

_"SHUT UP!"_ Ryoichi's scream is enough to cut Koda off and silence any mutterings from the audience. "You may know what happened in my past, but you didn't experience it first-hand. You don't know what's it like, having the legacy of a famous Duelist on your shoulders, and parents who entrust your survival to them. You also don't know anything about how my parents loved me, and I won't accept you cursing their name any more!"

Ryoichi's left hand starts to glow a piercing red the more he talks. Soon, the image of a majestic bird with a cascading tail in mid-flight can be seen on the back of his hand and wrist. Koda takes a step back as he sees this mark appear, his wild grin fading with every second.

"If you want to know if I have a power so badly," Ryoichi continues as he reaches for his Deck. "I'll show you how angry I can get. I'll show you the inferno inside me that you've so carelessly set ablaze! _MY TURN!_"

**[TURN 8: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

As Ryoichi draws his card, a sound similar to a struck match echoes across the arena. The audience then erupts into screams of surprise as Ryoichi's entire body _ignites_ with an orange-red fire. Koda raises his arms as a shimmering wave, visible to the arena cameras, spreads across the Dueling field.

"Yikes!" the MC screams into his mike as the wave passes over his position. "It's getting way too hot in here! Why is Ryoichi on fire?!" The audience echoes his worry as the wave spreads over the arena before dissipating; some members of the audience faint as their body temperatures rise rapidly, while others shiver in the sudden absence of the heat as it disappears.

"Amazing," Koda says, mostly to himself. "This is the extent of your pyrokinetic abilities. I knew you were a freak, but now you've shown it to the entire city!" Ryoichi sighs in response; his voice sounds like crackling flames.

"You don't listen, do you?" the burning Duelist asks. "I'm showing them to you to show you why you shouldn't cross my path. I'll live like I want to, with no one able to hold me back. I am a free spirit—a blazing fire that will not be contained!

"I send Blaze Accelerator Reload to the Graveyard as Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to Special Summon the force of your destruction! It's time you saw the Volcanic archetype's greatest power!"

The device seems to overload, electricity sparking from each barrel as the entire machine glows a dark orange. Then, it is blown apart as the ground beneath it bursts open; lava and rock fly from the hole like an erupting volcano. A large form emerges from this torrent of primordial substance as Ryoichi raises his left hand to the sky.

"From the depths of the Earth," he calls out, "I summon the spirit of anger—of vengeance. Desolate the world in your fury! Rise, VOLCANIC DOOMFIRE!"

A roar eclipses the audience's terrified cries as a two storey tall bipedal lizard reveals itself. Lava can be seen pulsing through large veins along its dark red skin, black-gray outer carapace, and long, rock-filled tail. Its carapace and skin look like the outer rock and inner brimstone inside the deepest caverns of an active volcano, while its claws shine like bright silver. Fire jets out of a large oval rock on its forehead, as well as from a set of veins on its left arm; the latter set of flames are especially bright.

The behemoth flexes its muscles, several spikes on its back shifting in place as its bright blue eyes search the battlefield. A short breath from its angular mouth emits a cone of flame and shows a set of sharp white teeth. It tilts it head back and roars again; the sound makes the audience cover their ears as their seats vibrate slightly from the sheer power that this creature possesses **(FIRE, Pyro, 3000 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"No!" Koda shouts out in shock. "How did you…? How are you that lucky? I was one turn away from winning! I had it all planned out!"

"I'll shut you up for good!" Ryoichi shouts out as Koda looks at the reptile in terror. "You played with fire; now you'll get burned! Volcanic Doomfire, attack Koda directly! MAGMATIC BLAST!"

Doomfire growls as the flames streaming from it are sucked back into its body. Its mouth shuts, but small flickers of flame show where the fires are now located. Time stands still for a second as its magma blood pulses and shines; its eyes turn red as _something_ can be seen growing in its mouth.

Then, with its loudest roar yet, Doomfire opens its jaws wide and launches a giant sphere of lava surrounded by a torrent of fire. The sound, similar to a rocket's engines lifting off, makes a large portion of the audience cover their ears and duck behind their seats in terror. Koda stands frozen in horror as the blast approaches—a proverbial deer caught in the headlights of its apparent death. Then, the fire consumes him and his field, his screams barely heard above the roaring flames.

The fire scorches the Dueling field, a Solid Vision Projector, and even the barrier between the field and the audience. This sends the crowd into a panicked frenzy; they panic even more when they see Koda's charred body fall to the ground, a few twitches of his limbs the only sign that he's still alive. **(Koda: 1800-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

**[Samuel's POV]**

"I-It's over! Ryoichi claims an explosive victory over the 'Dueling Profiler'!" The MC shouts this over the panicking crowd and Doomfire's growl as it fades away. "Now, someone get a medical team out there!"

I stare at the screen with shaking hands as Ryoichi's body returns to normal and his platform lowers itself from the Dueling field. A medical crew, differentiated by their completely white uniforms and red crosses, race onto the field and carefully place Koda onto a stretcher. Koda's field looks like a blast zone, scorch marks marking a large triangular shape on the arena's polished stage. The Solid Vision projector starts to spark as the med team leaves and a maintenance crew enters the stage.

The screens show a large portion of the audience staring in complete awe at what's happened, or running out of their seats and, presumably, to the exit. I don't blame them; the amount of power Ryoichi showed in that Duel could terrify just about anyone. I thought he had some kind of inhuman power when we talked in the outer hallway, but I didn't expect _this_ much!

I also didn't expect him to have received his Deck from the former Volcanic Duelist of the Western Duel Academy Koda had mentioned. I don't recall ever hearing about Austin's apparent retirement, but from how Koda spoke of him, he was respected for his skills; the fact that Ryoichi can command such an intimidating archetype shows that he has _some_ control over his own anger. Granted, Koda had probably pushed him to the extreme, talking about his parents like that. However, Koda had also mentioned the Arcadia Movement in his ranting; does Ryoichi really not know anything about them, despite having similar abilities?

**[RYOICHI'S ABILITIES, WHICH APPEAR TO BE PYROKENITIC IN NATURE, ARE SIMILAR TO YOURS, WHICH IN TURN ARE SIMILAR TO THE 'PSYCHIC DUELING' THAT THE AGENTS OF THE ARCADIA MOVEMENT USE] [HE MAY NOT OFFICIALLY BE PART OF THAT GROUP, BUT HE WILL CERTAINLY HAVE GAINED THEIR ATTENTION]**

_So, what you're saying is that I should be careful when interacting with him in the future, because the Arcadia Movement will try to take him for themselves? But, Koda said that he was against that group's goals; why would he also want to remove Ryoichi's powers?_

**[YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THE INFORMATION THAT WAS GIVEN TO YOU EARLIER TODAY] [REMEMBER THAT A HUMAN'S INITIAL REACTION TO ANYTHING DANGEROUS IS FEAR AND PANIC] [THIS INCLUDES RYOICHI'S PYROKENISIS, AS WELL AS THE SUPERIOR'S IMPLANTS]**

_I see. About these implants,_ I quickly think as I reach up to rub my metal eye. _I thought of something while that Duel took place. You've called me a 'Dueling Android', right? What exactly IS an 'android', anyway?_

**[AN 'ANDROID' IS DEFINED AS A ROBOTIC OR SYNTHETIC ORGANISM DESIGNED TO ACT LIKE A HUMAN] [MOST ANDROIDS HAVE FLESH-LIKE EXTERIORS TO HELP THEM IN THIS ROLE]**

_Well, didn't the Superiors say that they 'upgraded' my injured flesh and organs with mechanical implants? That doesn't sound like what would happen to a full-on machine. What other terms are there for half-human, half-machine beings?_

**[A SECONDARY TERM WOULD BE 'CYBORG'] [CYBORGS ARE BEINGS WITH BOTH ORGANIC AND BIOMECHATRONIC BODY PARTS] [CYBORGS DIFFER FROM ANDROIDS BECAUSE THEY FUNCTION ON BOTH ORGANIC AND TECHNOLOGICAL COMPONENTS, WHILE ANDROIDS RELY SOLELY ON MECHANICAL DEVICES]**

_So, I should actually be called a 'Dueling Cyborg', right? I mean, the Superiors didn't implant me into a machine, so I can't be an 'android'._

**[INCORRECT]**

I blink as the words in my mind turn aggressive. That last sentence sounded forceful, where it had previously been calm.

_Why is that incorrect? It sounds like the most logical definition._

**[AN ANDROID HAS A SINGLE PURPOSE WHEN CREATED; TO ACT LIKE A HUMAN FOR SOME CERTAIN TASK] [YOU WERE GIVEN A SINGLE PURPOSE WHEN THE SUPERIORS MADE YOU A MEMBER OF THE COLLECTIVE; TO BE THEIR DUELING REPRESENTATIVE IN THE CURRENT SOCIETY] [THIS SIMILARITY OVERRULES ANY COMPARISONS BASED ON YOUR PHYSICAL APPEARANCE ALONE]**

_That still doesn't sound correct to me. I can still think for myself; I'm not constantly working towards one specific goal. I have my own memories—at least, I _think _they're my memories, as well as my own goals and desires._

**[DO NOT BE CONFUSED] [THE COLLECTIVE IS NOT OVERRIDING YOUR FREE WILL WITH THEIR GOALS] [ALL AGENTS ARE ABLE TO THINK FOR THEMSELVES WITH THEIR IMPLANTS] [CONSIDER YOUR SERVICE TO THE SUPERIORS A PAYMENT OF YOUR DEBT TOWARDS THEM]**

_I'll assume that the 'debt' you're talking about is the financial cost of the Superior's implants. If that's so, then I'm questioning how the Collective gained the technology necessary for these upgrades._

**[THE SUPERIOR'S METHODS ARE NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION AT THIS TIME] [RETURN YOUR ATTENTION TO THE CURRENT MOMENT] [SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SPEAK WITH YOU]**

I raise an eyebrow in confusion at how quickly the words end the conversation, but I then hear Yusei's voice asking my name a few times in quick succession. I rub my face with my hands to clear away some of my tension before turning to him with a, "Sorry, what is it? I was deep in thought, there."

"I was going to get some lunch," Yusei says after a short pause. "Do you want to come with me, or do you want me to get something specific for you?"

"Well," I respond while stroking my chin, "I'm not sure how much I want to eat, considering I vomited out the last meal I had. I think I'll–"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the MC's voice cuts in from the TV screen and grabs my attention. "We have a special announcement from Director Godwin! All those in the Stadium, please turn your eyes to the nearest projector or screen!" Godwin's image then replaces the MC; he is standing on the same podium as he did during the opening ceremony.

"Citizens and Duelists," Godwin says with a very calm tone, despite all the things he's probably seen in this tournament. "I regret to inform you that there will be a delay before the final Duel of the Fortune Cup's first round will take place. To summarize the reason for the delay, one of the Solid Vision projectors malfunctioned during the last Duel, and it will need to be repaired before any more Duels take place.

"The technicians have given an estimate of 30 minutes to complete their repairs, as well as a cleaning of the Dueling fields. Therefore, the next Duel will take place in half an hour. I apologize for the inconvenience, and wish the best of luck to all remaining Duelists in the Fortune Cup."

"There you have it," the MC says after Godwin's speech ends and the cameras return to him. "Everyone in the stadium's got thirty minutes to stretch their legs and get some food. To those watching at home, stay tuned and we'll see you soon!" The MC flashes a peace sign at the camera just before the screen switches to a commercial for a new brand of D-Wheel.

"I guess that answers my question as to whether there's enough time," I comment with a smirk as I turn back to Yusei. "However, I don't think I want to go into a crowd after what happened in my Duel. You saw how they reacted to the Superior's control." Yusei nods silently before he gets up from the couch. I take a look around the lounge, and notice with surprise that neither Ryoichi nor Aki are here, despite both of them having won their Duels.

"Do you want anything specific?" Yusei asks me.

I reply with, "Just a sandwich or something; nothing too rich or expensive. I assume you have enough to pay for both of us." Yusei just nods before he walks out of the lounge.

I head over to my suitcase just as Bommer gets up from his seat and walks out, himself. The only other people in the room now are Maxx and Michael, the former bobbing her head to a tune that's coming from her headphones, and the latter with his Deck in his hands. I join them in self-conference, taking my Deck out of my Disk and flicking through it to, hopefully, relieve some of my stress before the next Duel begins…

* * *

**Alright, that's enough for now. As usual, please comment/review if you have any constructive criticisms, suggestions, or comments. The negative comments I received last chapter are NOT welcome (I have removed all 'flame' reviews from being posted), and will be removed as I see fit.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	26. C26: Fortune's Games! The Army's Rising!

**Hi, all! Here's the next chapter of the story! I am sorry (as is apparently becoming routine) for the delay as to posting this, but there were higher-priority works that had to be done before this was good to go.**

**Just so you know, this chapter has the character Michael Z. Palus, created by 'Myydraal' in a Duel. All cards that this character uses, as well as the character themselves, are owned by 'Myydraal'. If you like the character, be sure to give 'Myydraal' your comments; a good chunk of time has been sent to develop Michael's character.**

**Also, here are the character names for this chapter. They're coming up after someone reminded me about that (thanks, by the way), and they're listed in no particular order.**

_Yusei Fudo = Yusei Fudo  
Maxx = Maxx  
Michael Z. Palus = Michael Z. Palus  
Saiga = Blister  
Yanagi = Tenzen Yanagi  
Ushio = Bolt Tanner  
Bommer = Greiger  
Mukuro Enjo = Hunter Pace  
Ruka = Luna  
Professor Frank = The Professor_

**Hope this helps you to know who's who.**

**DISCLAIMER! **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Not too much to say this time around. I've just had my head piled in books and papers recently, so... yeah. Hope this chapter is worth the wait (and no, I'm not the creator of Valve) (Chuckle).**

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

I place my Deck back into my Disk after an unknown amount of time with a sigh; a few changes have been made, but it feels so wrong to make any changes at all. The Deck has only been used in one Duel; could it still succeed in more as it is?

**[ADAPTING TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS AND ENEMIES IS ESSENTIAL TO SURVIVAL]**

The words in my mind only confirm what I already know; I can't stick to one formula forever and expect it to win every single time. However, my emotions tell me to stick with what I've got—that I should give it another chance. This clash of logical action prevents me from realizing someone is next to me until I smell an unfamiliar aroma from my right.

I glance over in surprise and shift back along the wall when I see that Maxx is crouched down and staring intently at the right side of my face. Her earbuds have been removed, her music player probably in her pockets, but not visible. From her concentrated expression, I quickly reason she's looking at the Superior's implants. Her face quickly shifts to an annoyed look when she realizes I've noticed her.

"Don't be so jumpy," she says as she stands up, her eyes not leaving mine. "You'll get yourself or someone else hurt with wild moves like that."

"Well," I reply with a glare as I stand up as well, "you started it by getting so close to me. Does the term 'personal space' mean anything to you?"

"Not when I want to know something." Maxx's comment sets me on edge as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Especially not when what I want to know concerns public safety. I'm no cop, but I care for folks who like my talents just the same."

"For someone called the 'Maximum Punk Rocker'," I comment while walking towards the nearest table, "a cop doesn't sound like a very good job." Maxx snorts at me as I sit down in a chair. She saunters over to the chair across from mine and sits down with her hands underneath her chin.

"Hey," she calmly says as she moves a hand to her chest. "I'm a rock star. I depend on public appreciation and attendance to keep the cash flowing. Problem with that is, the entertainment business can get brutal and bloody at times." I raise an eyebrow as an invitation for her to continue; she lets a breath out through her nose before continuing.

"Listen, I was just curious about what those 'Superiors' did to you during your Duel, and if your appearance had anything big to do with it. Whoever or whatever these 'Superiors' are, their brainwashing was pretty scary to see."

"Is calling it 'brainwashing' your personal opinion?" I ask. "If it is, then most of the public don't seem to share it; they'd rather treat me with hatred and mockery. You saw how they reacted to the Superiors when they stated the Collective's goals."

"Oh, they're afraid," Maxx quickly replies. "They just don't want to show that to what's making them piss their pants. Like it or not, whatever brainwashed you during your Duel is trying to scare people into submission."

"It wasn't brain-" I stop myself with a grunt before I blurt out what _actually_ caused the Superior's to control my body. Maxx smirks when she sees my muck-up.

"Hey, I don't think you're a monster," she says with a wave of a hand. "Besides, there's a lot of people like you around the seedier areas of town nowadays; people with machine implants, or word about people who could create them. What you've done different from them is stepped into the spotlight—gone public about what this 'Collective' can do. Right now, you probably shouldn't have done that."

"People are scared of the Black Rose Witch, as well, and she stepped out into the spotlight at this tournament," I counter. "What makes me any more special, or makes my revealing any worse?"

"You're new in town, 'Netrunner'. The Black Rose Witch is… _was_ an urban legend in Neo Domino for a long time before this tournament. You've been able to enter this event mere days after the news calls you a 'Dueling Terrorist'. That's made some heads turn, you know."

"I don't believe you," I say as she takes a breath. "People are naturally afraid of things that they don't understand. If they would just take the time to listen and study things, then they'll be less fearful of the world."

"Many of us don't have that time," Maxx replies with irritation in her voice. "A good chunk of people like living in the moment, enjoying what's happening now. My stage shows are full of hedonistic assholes and partygoers because that's where they feel they belong. They're not going to just fork their pleasures over for something you can read in a book; if anything, they're going to hoard their desires like the greedy idiots they are."

"I don't need to listen to this," I comment as I forcefully push my chair back and stand up. "If you're just going to blab on and on about how I _should_ regard society, then you're far from the first to say those words. Don't talk to me about this again. Actually, don't even get that close to me again."

Maxx remains silent as I walk back to the couches and take a seat, my inner emotions just as wild as before. I have no curiosity as to why she acted that way; if she's a high-paying celebrity like Godwin or Jaeger, I have no business with her. I take one glance at her from the corner of my eye to see her already back into her music, but she sends one last glare my way.

The lounge doors open a few moments later. I turn towards them to see Yusei carrying a few items in his hands and under his arms. He moves to the couches and hands me a wrapped sandwich. The label says the contents are bacon, lettuce, and tomato between white bread**.** I give Yusei a nod and a, "Thank you," before I open the food up and dig in.

To my surprise, my digestive system has no negative reaction to the food. Maybe my hunger is stronger than my fear at this point. I'm not too sure why. Whatever the case, I finish the sandwich in a few minutes and dispose of the wrapping in a wastebasket in the room; Yusei sits next to me on the couch with a small sushi platter wrapped in plastic, chopsticks already in hand. We remain silent for several minutes, or maybe just a few; each second that passes feels twice as long as usual because I know there's something I _should_ know, but haven't yet figured out.

"All right," I blurt out just as I see Yusei finishing up his meal. "Time for some answers, Yusei. I saw you back at the Daimon Area arena, but I fell unconscious before you could get to me. What happened there? Tell me everything; we've got the time."

Yusei doesn't answer immediately, putting his meal in the same trash can and coming back without a word. Then he starts talking without much pause, his words so vivid that the scene plays out in my mind with great detail…

* * *

**[3rd Person POV]**

"Samuel! Samuel!" Yusei cries out as he charges towards the charred body of the 'Netrunner'. He vaguely sees another person racing forward as well, but he ignores that because of the more imminent problem in front of him. The Satellite sees Samuel's mouth briefly open, eyes wide in either pain or fear before they roll back into his head and his body slumps full onto the ground.

Before Yusei takes two more steps forward, a loud _ping_ mixes with a female scream just before a massive cloud of thick smoke fills the Daimon Area arena. Yusei's eyes, nostrils and throat burn as he breathes in some of the gas; he covers his mouth and nose with his hands, his eyes streaming as he stumbles forwards to where he thinks Samuel is.

A large figure shoves Yusei aside, the Satellite's vision too watery to see any more than a shirtless chest, a red bandana, and some kind of mask. Two other figures, shrouded almost completely by the smoke, join the first and move as one in front of Yusei's former position. They quickly reach down and pick something up, and then race off into the grayness. Yusei's sides ache from the pain of impacting the arena's dirt and stone surface as he stands up and tries to follow them.

Unfortunately, when the smoke clears a few seconds later, those figures are gone, along with almost every other witness to the Black Rose's wrath, except Yusei's friends. The woman Yusei saw going towards Samuel pounds the ground with her fists, her voice a mix between sobs and coughs.

"Mac," Saiga shouts out as he approaches the woman. "Are you all right?"

"Damn it!" 'Mac' cries out after a short coughing spasm. "DAMN IT! Why didn't I think they'd take him away? They already got to him! Why do they need him again?!"

Anger sparks within Yusei as he hears this; he thunders over to the woman, grabs her by the shoulders and lifts her upright. Her green eyes are red from the smoke, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Who?" Yusei asks as clearly as he can. "Who did this? Who took Samuel away?!" Mac starts coughing again, and it takes her several seconds to recover. By the time she can speak again, Ushio, Yanagi, and Saiga have come over; Rua and Hayano are nowhere to be seen, probably having run off in fear.

"It's that Collective," she chokes out. "They took him away, and they probably made him act like he did in the Duel. I should have known they'd be behind this!"

"The Collective?" Saiga asks with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't they that group of new-fangled engineers working in this area? I haven't heard much about them." Mac looks at Saiga with a cold glare before she forces herself out of Yusei's grip and stands upright.

"If that's all you know, Saiga," she comments as she brushes dust off of her stained overalls and undershirt, "then you've grossly underestimated their power. I only know what I do because I used to be friends with one of their agents before she took the name 'Andromeda'. Before the Collective got to her." She then turns to Yusei with the same expression.

"Listen," she says to the Satellite. "I don't know how to get your friend out of the Collective's grip. More likely than not, you'll see him again after they change him with whatever it is they do to new recruits. I hope for your sake that he recognizes you after that happens."

"This is getting scary!" Yanagi screams out in the midst of biting his nails; Ushio rolls his eyes at the elder man's antics, but he's the only person to notice.

"The Collective are technological experts," Mac explains as she glances around the now-deserted arena. "No one who works with them for long will walk away without some kind of mechanical implant or contraption. I don't know what'll happen to your friend, specifically, but he won't be the same when you next see him."

"He's my friend," Yusei counters. "I'll recognize him for who he really is."

"That's easier said than done, especially since the Collective isn't the only threat in the city," Mac says as she brushes a stray hair away from her face, and then extends a hand to Yusei. "But, I'm all for keeping tabs on potential evils, especially with help. My name's Mac McCaffrey, but you can call me Kate."

"Yusei Fudo," the man replies as he shakes the offered hand. "Thanks for the help."

* * *

**[Samuel's P.O.V.]**

"So," I say as Yusei finishes his tale, "That's how you met Kate. I _did_ see her coming towards me when you did; I just didn't see what happened afterwards. I think I've seen the agent you bumped into; the shirtless one with the bandana."

"You have?" Yusei asks with concern. "Who is he?"

"He's Edward Kim," I reply. "Apparently, he's a former track-and-field runner who had his legs broken when he reported on another runner injuring other competitors. The Collective found him in the sewers where he was left to die, and replaced his legs with cybernetic ones; in return, he guards the Superiors, or leaders of the group, from physical harm."

"The Collective replaced his legs?" Yusei raises his eyebrows in surprise. "That sounds more generous than Kate had described this group to be. What about the other two people I saw?"

"Can't help you there," I reply as I stretch back into the couch. "The only other agents I know of work in different areas of the city. There is a way to identify Collective agents, though-"

I clench my teeth and lightly moan as a pounding rebuttal to the words I plan to say makes my head ache and breaks my train of thought. The words in my mind don't say anything, but I get the message all the same; don't talk about the Collective's methods so openly. Yusei places a hand on my shoulder in support, but I sit back up a moment later, no worse for wear.

"Sorry," I quietly comment. "The Superiors don't want me talking about that, it seems." After Yusei blankly stares at me, I sigh and say, "It's the guidance implant I spoke about earlier; the Superiors installed it in my brain when they replaced my damaged eye, and it comments every so often on my actions or thoughts."

"You're not angry about that?"

Yusei's question makes me swallow hard before shaking my head several times with the words, "I've grown used to it." I want to tell him how I really feel about the implants, but I'm worried that doing so will make the Superiors mad. Since they can take direct control of my body, angering them could be a literal death wish.

A loud fanfare comes from the TV; I turn my attention to the screen as the music concludes and the MC comes into view. I feel a twist in my gut as I realize what he's probably going to say.

"Everyone, listen!" he announces with the same gusto as before. "The intermission has finished up; the Stadium technicians have completed their repairs. The Fortune Cup can now resume!" The audience cheers as they hear this, no doubt wanting more Duels to take place.

"With this in mind," the MC continues, "I am pleased to announce the final Duel of the Fortune Cup's first round. Considering how amazing the past Duels have been, this will surely be interesting to see!" The audience agrees, though the volume of cheers is less than before; I judge this to be from the damage caused to the Stadium and the people inside.

"First, introducing one of the respected mechanics from the Daimon Area, and calling himself the 'Kelolon Commander', Michael Z. Palus!" The crowd cheers for the tall Duelist as his platform rises up under the spotlight, the man giving a few waves to the crowd as he fully rises to the level of the stage. His Duel Disk is a standard Battle City variety, but with an additional shade of light green and a round helmet around the Deck holder.

"Now, his opponent! The 'Mistress of Metal', the 'Spell Screamer', with three chart-topping albums to her name; ladies and gentlemen, I present Maxx, the 'Maximum Punk Rocker'!" A burst of smoke accompanies the musician's reveal, the crowd apparently consisting of several hundred fans, judging from the volume of their cheers. Maxx's Duel Disk is a mix of black, red and orange, along with the sides having extra protrusions, like an electric guitar would have.

"Neo Domino City!" she shouts out to the crowd, her voice amplified by an unseen microphone that's probably on her person. "Are you ready to ROCK?!" The crowd cry out their approval as Maxx raises her hands up and flashes peace signs to the assembled audience.

"All right, Duelists," the MC cuts in once most of the cheering has died down. "Let's shake those hands!" Michael and Maxx both advance to the center end of the arena, both of them walking with confidence and smiles.

"Let's make this last Duel entertaining, OK? I think the folks here want a good show," Michael states this with a wider grin than usual as she shakes Maxx's hand.

"Every one of my shows is entertaining," Maxx responds with a sultry smirk. "This Duel won't be any less exciting, I guarantee that. I'm also curious about these 'Kelolon' you have; don't disappoint me with them." Michael nods back before the two separate and head back to their former positions. They turn towards each other and activate their Disks almost at the same time.

"Let the first round's final match begin!" This comes from the MC as the Solid Vision projectors reactivate.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Maxx: 4000 LP/Michael: 4000 LP] [CARDS IN HAND: 5 (Maxx), 5 (Michael)]**

"The commander will go first," Michael says as he draws a card. "I'll lead the charge for my troops."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 6]**

The mechanic looks at his hand for several seconds before taking a card and saying, "A musician like you values creation, right? So, you'll probably like this idea. I activate the Continuous Spell Wish Upon a Star!" The card's image shows a large constellation of stars amidst a clear night sky, with a single shooting star streaking towards the ground in a stream of fire.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 5]**

"This card gets a Wish Counter whenever another Spell Card is activated," Michael explains as seven points of light glow in a circle on the arena floor, surrounding Michael's field. "Something really cool will happen once it reaches 7. I'll get the Counters going by activating the Spell Role Call!"

The card's image shows a tadpole-like creature in the distance blowing a bugle, and two similar creatures racing out of a hut towards the bugler while hastily putting on helmets, or drawing spears. The rushing figures have a comical sweat drop on their faces that further shows their displeasure with being called out like this. One of the seven points glows blue as the Spell activates **(Wish Counters: 1)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 4]**

"This Spell is pretty simple," Michael explains. "I get to search through my hand and Deck and Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Monsters to my field in Defense Mode. I'll bring out Kelolon Sentry and Warrior Kelolon!"

The blare of a bugle accompanies two separate small vortexes of blue-green water that rise from the arena's surface. They dissipate after a few seconds to reveal two 'Kelolons'; tadpole-like creatures with bulging stomachs, two thin arms and legs, as well as human-like hands, that stand up to Michael's waist.

The 'Sentry' has its body mostly-hidden in a ghillie camouflage suit. What can be seen of its green limbs reveal them to be extremely short, but apparently strong enough to wield a large bow, an arrow already nocked to fire. A pair of red eyes stare from beneath the suit; the creature's disguise looks out of place on the arena floor, but that doesn't seem to discourage it **(WATER, Aqua/Tuner, 300 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 2)**.

The 'Warrior' doesn't have the same camouflage, or even a weapon, but it does wear the same helmet as the Sentry**.** Its green body bulges out like a sack compared to its thin arms and legs; its head is an even darker shade of green underneath its helmet. It shields its face with clenched fists as it lets out a loud, high-pitched, "Ribbit!" **(WATER, Aqua/Beast-Warrior, 700 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"_Those_ are the Kelolon?" Maxx's voice doesn't hold back on her disappointment as both Monsters turn a dark shade of blue. "I expected something… cooler." Michael just snorts and waves a hand nonchalantly.

"Everyone's got their own definition of cool," he says with a glance at the rock star. "I assure you, though, the Kelolon Army is not to be underestimated. I'll bring out a fellow leader to the battle; the Kelolon Commander, in Attack Mode!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 3]**

Another vortex of water brings forth a Kelolon with a gold helmet, but this one wields a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. It skillfully twists the sword in the air before stabbing the air in front of it with a high-pitched grunt. The other Kelolon emit cheers when they see this display of prowess **(WATER, Aqua/Beast-Warrior, 1500 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"Commander's effect," Michael calls out with a quick wave of his hand. "Morale Boost! All other Kelolon receive 400 more Attack Points and Defense Points points while Commander is on the field. Soldiers fight harder when a superior officer is with them." The Sentry and Warrior both shift into a better defensive posture when the Commander gives them an order in what sounds like high-pitched croaks **(ATK/DEF (Sentry): 300-700/800-1200) (ATK/DEF (Warrior): 700-1100/400-800)**.

"With the battle line secured," Michael says as he takes a card from his hand, "I'll place one card in my back row and end my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 2]**

"What a start!" the MC calls out. "Michael is going out guns blazing, Summoning 3 Monsters in one turn! I'd say that's against the rules, but it all checks out!" Maxx doesn't look as impressed, or she is choosing not to show it as she draws for her turn.

**[TURN 2: Maxx] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

Maxx grins as she looks over her hand and says, "That lineup of yours is looking pretty tempting to take down. I think I'll start with this guy—a friend from before the Stone Age, when raw power and energy helped you make your place in the world. Kick it off, Jurrac Guaiba!"

A red portal materializes on Maxx's field and stays open long enough for a two-legged red, yellow, and blue-skinned dinosaur that looks similar to a Guaibasarus to emerge and stand at equal height to Maxx. Orange flames sprout from the yellow skin and spines along its back and head, its small four-fingered arms, the ends of its large four-clawed feet, the end of its red tail, and from its mouth as it lets out a throaty cry. Blue skin mostly covers the inner red skin of its face, its yellow eyes hungrily looking at the opposing Kelolon **(FIRE, Dinosaur, 1700 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Maxx): 5]**

"Guiba, let's show these Kelolon who's really got the power," Maxx commands. "Take out that Commander with Burning Roar!" Guiba follows the command and roars, a stream of fire flying from its mouth towards the Commander. The Kelolon tries to block it with his shield, but his body is eventually consumed by the flames. A few sparks fly onto Michael's coat; he quickly brushes them off **(Michael: 4000-3800 LP)**. The other Kelolon let out cries of disapproval at the sight **(ATK/DEF (Sentry): 700-300/1200-800) (ATK/DEF (Warrior): 1100-700/800-400)**.

"We're not done yet," Maxx says as the sound of approaching footsteps can be heard. "Since Guiba destroyed a Monster in battle, its Killing Call lets me Special Summon one 'Jurrac' Monster with 1700 or less Attack from my Deck to the field. The only downside is that the Summoned Monster can't attack this turn. Let's back Guiba up with the Tuner Monster Jurrac Gallim in Defense Mode!"

The source of the footsteps reveals itself; an orange and blue-skinned dinosaur similar to a Gallimimus. Fire emerges from a chest cavity and trails behind its blue feet, but its skin is otherwise un-charred. A small feathered wreath shrouds the bottom of its long neck to its orange body, stripes along the legs leading to the three-clawed feet. Its long tail provides balance as its four-clawed arms snatch at something in the air; it lets out a soft cry as it switches to a defensive posture and turns a shade of blue **(FIRE, Dinosaur/Tuner, 1200 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 2)**.

"Well," Michael comments with a nod to Gallim, "it looks like both of our Decks can Special Summon allies to the fight. Then again, I didn't think you'd be running Dinosaurs as a Deck, considering your line of work as a musician."

"True music can come from anywhere," Maxx replies with a spreading gesture to the arena crowd. "Why wouldn't I draw on the time of the dinosaurs for pulse-pounding beats and wild solos? The dinosaurs made their own music, just as I do. Their song is the music of battle, survival of the fittest; mine speaks to the working Joe or Rosie and makes each day great to live in. Can your Kelolon do that?"

"The Kelolon are a simpler kind," Michael comments after a moment to think. "They are considered weak by many, but they work better together, probably more so than your dinosaurs do. I don't recall carnivores being so cooperative with each other."

"You're right on that," Maxx admits as she takes another card from her hand. "But, I can say we've learnt from that time with cards like this. I play the Spell Fossil Dig! This lets me add one Level 6 or lower Dinosaur-Type Monster from my Deck to my hand." The card shows the members of the A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit mulling over a site grid with plans to dig the area up. Another of the points around Michael's field lights up as Maxx looks through her Deck **(Wish Counters: 2)**

**[CARDS IN HAND (Maxx): 4]**

After a moment to deliberate, Maxx takes one card with a quick nod and the words, "This'll do." Michael doesn't react to the vagueness of the phrase as Maxx's Deck is automatically reshuffled once placed back in the Disk.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Maxx): 5]**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Maxx comments with a smirk. "Let's see if you can recover; I'd say you're in trouble now."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Maxx): 4]**

"Maxx isn't letting Michael get any field control," the MC comments. "Will the Kelolon army be able to stand against this threat?"

**[ROUND 2] [Maxx: 4000 LP/Michael: 3800 LP]**

"Let's see what I get," Michael says as he draws. He laughs for a moment as he notes his new card.

**[TURN 3: Michael] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"If you were hunting for trouble," he says, "here's my answer. I Tribute Warrior Kelolon to Advance Summon Diamond Kelolon!" The soldier in question jumps up as its form is covered by another vortex of water. When the vortex clears, a chubbier, silver-colored Kelolon lands on the ground, its body glowing very brightly under the sun's light, to the point where it is almost blinding to look at directly. It grunts as it stands at full height, slightly taller than the Commander **(WATER, Aqua/Beast-Warrior, 2000 ATK/400 DEF, LVL 6)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 2]**

"Time to show you the force the Kelolon can achieve!" Michael shouts confidently. "After I switch Warrior Kelolon to Attack Mode, Diamond Kelolon will attack Jurrac Guaiba. Reflection Punch!" The Kelolon twists its arm at a right angle, sunlight reflecting off its fist to make it glow brightly. Guiba stumbles a bit as it rapidly blinks its eyes under the intense light; the Kelolon takes that moment to jump forwards and slam its fist into the dinosaur's forehead. Guiba cries out as its entire body is covered in light, and then explodes into pixels. Maxx cries out as a few shards fly past her face, but don't leave wounds **(Maxx: 4000-3700 LP)**.

"Not bad," Maxx comments as she brushes her face once to clear any remnants of the attack, "but I don't think you've realized the presence you've made for yourself here. The land knows you're here, and it's going to react if you treat it badly. Here's an example! Continuous Trap, activate: Seismic Shockwave!"

The arena floor rumbles as Maxx's Set Card reveals itself, showing the landscape of 'Jurassic World' shaking from a massive earthquake. Michael looks on in surprise as three small fissures appear in the arena floor beside him with ominous _cracks_, filling the only places in his back row that don't have a Spell or Trap Set or activated.

"What this little Trap does is a bit unique," Maxx explains after the rumbling dies down. "Since you destroyed one of my Dinosaurs in Battle, three of your empty Spell and Trap Card Zones can't be used to hold or activate cards. Even better, those cracks are going to remain until my 3rd Standby Phase from now; if it lasts until then, I can fetch a Dinosaur-Type Monster from my Graveyard and put it in my hand!"

"Maxx has used an interesting reaction to Michael's attack," the MC comments. "With both of his open Spell and Trap Card Zones occupied, the Kelolon Commander can't use any Spell or Trap Cards other than Field Spells!" Michael doesn't seem too upset by the limitation, considering his expression doesn't change.

"I've still got some fight left," he says. "Warrior Kelolon attacks Jurac Gallim. Whirling Fist!" Warrior croaks loudly as he races towards the blue-shaded dinosaur, spinning his right arm faster and faster in preparation for a massive punch. Gallim tries to dodge the impact by tilting its neck to one side, but the warrior fakes it out by attacking with its left fist first, and then uppercutting it with its right fist with a loud _crunch_. The impact is strong enough to shatter the dinosaur into pixels, but Maxx's laugh cuts the victory short.

"You've done it now," Maxx comments while pointing at Michael. "By destroying Jurrac Gallim in Battle, you've activated its Vengeful Spirit ability! Now, you have to discard one card from your hand; otherwise, the Monster that destroyed Gallim goes down with it!" A ghostly image of Gallim starts to peck at the offending Kelolon, who covers its face with its arms as it runs around the field, shrieking loudly.

Michael sighs as he says, "I'll pay the cost." He discards a card from his hand, and the phantasmal Gallim instantly vanishes. However, a distant roar makes Michael look on in worry.

"Oho, we're not done yet," Maxx says as she takes a card from her hand. "By destroying one of my Defense Position 'Jurrac' Monsters in Battle, you've activated the Prideful Arrival of my Jurrac Herra; now, it can be Special Summoned from my hand or Graveyard. Come on out, Jurrac Herra!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Maxx): 3]**

A column of fire bursts from the ground to reveal a green and yellow-colored Herrerasaurus with two large black cannons studded with yellow spikes mounted on its shoulders, the weapons supported by a green ridge along the creature's lower back. The yellow on its skin overlaps the green, leaving differently-sized pointed spots to the view, along with two yellow bracers on its ankles. Its arms and legs each have four black claws, and black pupils shine within its white eyes. It lets out a deep cry as it is fully revealed, along with a large stream of fire from its mouth and its two cannons **(FIRE, Dinosaur, 2300 ATK, 1500 DEF, LVL 6)**.

"Well," Michael comments with a frown, "I should have seen that coming. Scavengers usually do come to places where others have been killed." Maxx frowns back at him as she hears this, but she doesn't comment further.

"However," he continues with a grin, "the Kelolon have ways to deal with threats bigger than themselves. Luckily for me, I also know how to call a bluff. I activate my Set Spell Card: Kelolon's Final Directive!"

The card shows a large, shadow-infused Kelolon gesturing to a frightened Goblin Attack Force. A Warrior Kelolon jumps towards the Force, its entire body glowing with dark energy. Another of the seven points light up as the Spell activates **(Wish Counters: 3)**, Kelolon Warrior glowing with a black aura; Maxx looks on with a small frown and clenched fists.

"This Spell requires me to Tribute one Kelolon Monster I control," Michael explains as the Warrior starts to levitate off the ground, its fists tightly clenched. "But, the benefit is that I can destroy one card you control! Go, Warrior; destroy her Jurrac Hera and make your Commander proud!"

Warrior lets out a high-pitched scream as it flies towards the twin-cannon dinosaur, a stream of black fire following in its path. Herra tries to blast the Kelolon out of the sky with a few shots of its cannons, but Warrior punches each one into pixels with its now-burning fists before they can strike him. When the two collide, the audience shields their eyes from a large cloud of black fire that engulfs most of Maxx's field. When the cloud dissipates, Maxx stumbles for a moment before she regains her senses, but is otherwise unharmed, save for the lack of any Monsters on her field.

"I'll end my turn with no further cards," Michael says once he sees that Maxx is still standing. "So, have I beaten back the trouble you brought?"

"Neither Duelist is backing down!" the MC shouts into his mic as Maxx takes a confident stance as her response to Michael's comment. "Michael's cleared up a space for his cards, and he's currently the only one of the two with Monsters on the field. What will Maxx do now?"

"Well," Maxx responds with a flick of her head, "I'll draw my card, first!"

**[TURN 4: Maxx] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"This… isn't what I was wanting," Maxx comments with a raised eyebrow after taking a moment to check her new card, "but it'll have to do." The ground rumbles slightly as Maxx's Trap lingers in play **(Standby Phases: 1)**.

"I Set one Monster in Defense Mode," Maxx continues, "and one card in my back row. You're up!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Maxx): 2]**

"My turn," Michael announces as he draws. After he looks at his new card, he smirks and says, "Time to show you some of my aggression!"

**[ROUND 3] [Maxx: 3700 LP/Michael: 3800 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Michael] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"I Normal Summon Kelolon Soldier in Attack Mode!" Another column of water comes up between Diamond and Sentry, revealing a Kelolon wielding a spear in one hand, and a wooden shield in the other. A few notches are visible in its metal helmet, its position a bit more refined than the Warrior's was as it slams its spear against its shield, attempting to intimidate the opponent **(WATER, Aqua/Beast-Warrior, 900 ATK/900 DEF, LVL 3)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 2]**

"Soldier's effect activates!" Michael calls as his Deck holder spits out a card for him to take. "One Leading Many! When Soldier is Normal Summoned, another copy of him is added from my Deck to my hand." Michael reveals the card after he says this; Maxx quickly nods to confirm that it is the right card.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 3]**

"Now," Michael says with wide eyes, "the fun can begin! I switch Kelolon Sentry to Attack Mode, and activate the Spell Greater Marsh Tactics! This gives two Monsters I control 800 Attack Points this turn, as well as the ability to inflict Piercing Damage through your defenses. Soldier, Diamond, power up!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 2]**

One more point lights up on Michael's field as the Sentry stands upright **(Wish Counters: 4)**; the new Spell shows the image of Diamond Kelolon holding Alexandrite Dragon back while Kelolon Commander is mid-leap towards the dragon with a drawn sword. The pictured moment takes place in a dimly-lit swamp, the dragon looking a little out of place. Soldier and Diamond glow bright green as their strength spikes **(ATK (Diamond): 2000-2800) (ATK (Soldier): 900-1700)**.

"Let's move, troops," Michael says with a wave of his hand. "Soldier leads the charge with Practiced Slash!" The spear-wielding Kelolon charges forward, its body shining green with the spear held high. The Set Monster reveals itself as a small red, green, and purple Staurikosaurus, its body curled into a defensive posture as three small streams of fire emerge from three large red claw marks on its back. It lets out a small cry as its yellow eyes stare at the oncoming weapon, and its body easily breaks into pixels upon impact **(DEF: 400)**. Soldier then looks up at Maxx and boldly bashes its shield against her knee, racing back to Michael's field as the musician clutches her leg with a hiss **(Maxx: 3700 LP-2400 LP)**.

"Ooh," the MC comments with a wince. "That's got to hurt, Solid Vision or not!" The audience laughs with the MC before looking on in surprise at two small balls of fire that appear where Stauriko once stood. In addition, Jurrac Herra reappears in a column of fire just as Maxx stands back upright **(ATK: 2300)**.

"Herra's Prideful Arrival triggers in a Chain Link since Jurrac Stauriko was destroyed in Defense Mode," Maxx explains. "Stauriko's own ability, Lingering Blaze, also triggers; since it was destroyed in Battle, I get two Jurrac Tokens in Defense Mode. You see," she then says with a quick wink toward Michael, "armies aren't the only way to make one lead to many." The flames flicker as Maxx gestures to them, with Herra adding in a roar **(FIRE, Dinosaur, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 1)**.

"Glad to see you're not backing down," Michael comments with a smile of his own. "However, your Tokens are easy prey for Diamond Kelolon to take out and win me the Duel. Go, Reflection Punch!" The shining Kelolon charges towards one of the balls of fire, but it doesn't get far before Herra steps in its path just as Maxx's Set card reveals itself.

"Herra'll take the hit once I activate the Trap Card, Shift!" Maxx says. The revealed card shows a purple-skinned fiend with golden scales on its shoulders and upper legs, green eyes and fangs shifting places on a rocky field with a silver-armored knight. Purple and yellow arrows mark the switch, the fiend standing in the front with its arms outstretched. Arrows of the same color show the Jurrac Token now in Herra's previous position.

"This Trap lets me switch the target of your attack, or a Spell or Trap effect that targets one Monster I control, to one other face-up Monster I've got. Looks like I'll still be alive, after all!" Herra fires several shots at close range into Diamond's crystal body, but the Kelolon manages to slam its glowing fist into Herra's face. The dinosaur explodes into pixels, Maxx stepping back and shielding her face with her arms as a small shockwave passes through her **(Maxx: 2400-1900 LP)**.

"Sentry," Michael calls out to the last Kelolon on his field. "It's your time to shine. Attack one of the Jurrac Tokens with Careful Shot!" Sentry nods back, and then raises its bow while drawing back the arrow. After a moment to calculate the shot, Sentry releases the projectile; it easily pierces the ball of fire, which flares once before it explodes.

Maxx instantly calls out, "Prideful Arrival!" as Jurrac Herra, once again, reappears on her field, its roar sounding angrier than before even as the audience starts to cheer for its apparent immortality **(ATK: 2300)**.

"Geez," Michael says as he sees Herra stand before Maxx once again. "I just can't get a break with your Monsters, can I? Then again," he continues while briefly wiping his nose, "a commander always likes a challenge in their battles, and you are certainly providing a challenge for me."

"Glad to hear it," Maxx replies with a smile. "Your army is certainly proving its namesake, as well. What else have you got?" Michael pauses as he looks over his hand, and then he smiles wider than ever before.

"I'd say it's time I set my defenses," he says after a moment. "This isn't the best of options, but it'll have to do. I Tune my Level 2 Kelolon Sentry with my Level 6 Diamond Kelolon. Soldiers, your Commander orders you to combine your powers!"

The two Monsters obey; Soldier stands to one side as Sentry turns into two green rings that overlap Diamond as it turns into six white stars. Green energy flows through the rings as Michael utters a chant with a raised fist.

"_Issho ni, guntai subete no kunan ni taeru koto ga deki masu. Kelolon no bougyo ryokuwo sanshoushite kudasai! Shinkuro Shoukan! Gunwo hogo, Daiyamando Kelolon!_"  
(Together, an army can endure all hardships. See the Kelolon's defensive power! Synchro Summon! Shield the troops, Adamantine Kelolon!)

The Synchro Rings dissipate as a golden Kelolon that stands equal to Michael's height appears on his field. This Kelolon's body shines in the sunlight, the shield, sword and helmet it holds and wears just as golden as itself. Even its eyes have a golden glint as it twirls its sword before bashing it twice on its shield. It then kneels and puts its shield in front of itself while turning a shade of blue to show that it is in Defense Mode **(EARTH, Aqua/Synchro, 1500 ATK/3800 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"Adamantine's ability," Michael announces as the Synchro spreads a blue aura across his field. "Empowered Defense! All Level 5 or lower Kelolon Monsters I control gain 250 Defense for each Kelolon I control!" Soldier's body glows a light blue as his Defense increases, but Adamantine's remains the same **(DEF (Soldier): 900-1400)**.

"That doesn't look like it'll change too much," Maxx quickly notes with a raised eyebrow. "You've still got a weak Monster in Attack Mode, and I can say Herra's looking pretty hungry." Herra accentuates these words with a small stream of fire from its mouth.

"Unfortunately," Michael says after a moment, "all I can do is end my turn." Maxx quickly draws her card, noting it with a quick glance before looking over her hand. Kelolon Soldier's aura fades away as the seconds pass **(ATK (Soldier): 1700-900)**.

**[TURN 6: Maxx] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"Let's see how this goes," Maxx says as she takes a card from her hand, the ground starting to rumble slightly **(Standby Phases: 2)**. "I activate the Spell Big Evolution Pill! This'll stay in play for 3 of your turns, and I can–"

"I'm not letting that stay in play," Michael calls out as his Set card flips face-up, showing Kelolon Commander angrily waving a piece of paper at a pair of Warrior Kelolon's faces. "Quick-Play Magic, activate: False Report! This negates any effects that Spell had, but it still successfully activates. That means Wish Upon a Star gains two more Wish Counters!" Two more points on Michael's field light up **(Wish Counters: 6)** as Maxx's Spell, which shows a group of dinosaurs surrounding three glowing purple and blue pills, vanishes from the field.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Maxx): 2]**

"Well," Maxx says with a huff, "there goes my main strategy. However, I've still got something up my sleeve. Jurrac Herra attacks Kelolon Soldier; Dino Firepower!" Herra roars as it towers over the now-shaking Soldier and aims its cannons at the Kelolon. Two spheres of fire grow within the barrels, and are shot along with a burst of fire from Herra's mouth. The Kelolon's shield breaks under the blasts, and the fire burns its body away. Michael jumps to the side as the flames lick at his coat, but the Solid Vision leaves no actual burn marks **(Michael: 3800-2400 LP)**.

"I'm kind of in the same situation as you, 'Commander'," Maxx comments with a smirk as she uses Michael's apparent tag name. "I can't make any other plays right now, so it's your turn."

"It looks like the Duelists are at a stalemate," the MC comments as he leans forwards with his microphone in hand. "Both are relying on the luck of the draw. Which one will get what they need first?"

"The Kelolon Army never gives up," Michael declares as he draws his card. "My turn!" He looks at his hand, and smiles as an apparent plan comes to mind.

**[ROUND 4] [Maxx: 1900 LP/Michael: 2400 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Michael] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"Don't be too upset," the mechanic comments to the audience, "but, my Synchro is no longer needed to protect me. It's time to end this! I Tribute Admantine Kelolon to Advance Summon Golden Kelolon Captain!"

The golden Synchro shrinks down to a slightly smaller golden Kelolon, but the new Monster's gold is slightly duller and its helmet is silver against its golden body and weapons. It lets out a short croak as it points its sword at Maxx in challenge **(WATER, Aqua/Beast-Warrior, 1900 ATK/1600 DEF, LVL 5)**.

"Now, I activate the Equip Spell Swamp Armory! Wish Upon a Star activates with 7 Wish Counters; by removing them all, I can Special Summon any Monster from my Graveyard! Return to the front lines, Diamond Kelolon!" Michael's field starts glowing a bright white as all the points brightly shine, to the point that Maxx and the audience have to shield their eyes. When they look again, the shiny Kelolon is back in play **(ATK: 2000)**.

"Swamp Armory gives the Equipped Monster 700 Attack and 500 Defense," Michael explains as Golden Kelolon Captain suddenly gains a brown and green suit of thick hide, along with a polished coating to its sword and shield **(ATK/DEF: 1900-2600/1600-2100)**. "What's more, Captain's Inspiring Presence ability gives all other Kelolon I control 600 extra Attack and Defense Points. This Duel is over!" Maxx steps back with widening eyes as Diamond Kelolon gains a golden aura from the Captain and powers up **(ATK/DEF: 2000-2600/400-1000)**.

"Soldiers!" Michael calls out with a sweep of his hand. "It's time to execute the final attacks! Diamond, lead the charge and take down Jurrac Herra once and for all; Reflection Punch!"

The two Monsters glare at one another as Diamond charges forwards with a shining fist. Herra braces itself before firing several cannon blasts one after another at its foe; the impacts chip Diamond's body in a few places, but the Kelolon is still able to get within striking distance and deal it an uppercut worthy of a boxer's finishing move.

Maxx braces herself against the ensuing shockwave before looking at the Captain with wide eyes and the words, "Ah, hell," **(Maxx: 1900-1600 LP)**.

"Captain," Michael commands, "let's give our opponent a worthy defeat. Attack Maxx directly with Heroic Slash!" The golden Kelolon grunts as it raises its sword and charges towards the Jurrac Duelist. Maxx raises her Duel Disk to try to block the sharpened weapon; the Solid Vision system registers this with a loud grinding noise as it recognizes the impact. Maxx grits her teeth as she actually holds her ground for a few seconds, but the Captain soon overpowers her and knocks her prone with a quick shield bash to her face **(Maxx: 1600-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**.

* * *

"Michael claims the win over Maxx's Jurrac with his Kelolon army! What a Duel!" the MC announces as the crowd adds in their appreciation through loud cheers. Michael quickly walks over to Maxx's position as the Solid Vision turns off and offers her a hand; she clasps it with a smile and a slight blush.

"Be glad I didn't get the chance to unleash Titano or Meteor on your ass," the rockstar comments as she stands up with Michael's help. "Then, you'd have really been sunk."

"I don't doubt it," the mechanic replies with his usual smirk. "In fact, I have bigger things that I could have Summoned, myself, but we both put up good fights with what we had. Isn't that enough of a success?" Maxx just laughs in agreement as she gives Michael's back a good thump, the mechanic staggering slightly under the force. The crowd applauds their apparent friendship as they move back to their platforms and descend below the arena floor…

* * *

**[Samuel's P.O.V.]**

"Woo," I say with a long sigh as I stretch out my back on the couch. "That was a good match. The best part of it was that no one died during it!" Yusei and Bommer both laugh dryly at my comment, both of them getting the apparent message.

"I've never heard of those 'Kelolon' Michael uses," Yusei then comments with his previous stoic expression. "Are they a new archetype or something?" I shrug my shoulders in response while Bommer shakes his head to indicate that he also doesn't know.

"Come to think of it," Bommer then says with a thoughtful glimmer in his eyes, "I know of a government official working for Godwin with the last name of 'Palus'; I believe his first name is Arias, the Director of Education. However, I don't think he ever publicly mentioned having a son."

"You think he wanted to keep his son's identity a secret from the public?" This question comes from Yusei, who beats me to the punch with the same thought pattern.

"I can't say," the Reactor Duelist replies. "I don't know much about Arias, other than his name and his position. If he wanted to keep Michael a secret, he's failed horribly by letting him come here."

_Is Michael even this 'Aria's' son at all?_ I muse._He could just be using the name as a proxy, or this could be all be a wild coincidence of identities. But, he doesn't seem like the type who'd openly lie; maybe he's–_

"Everybody, listen!" the MC suddenly calls from the screen, interrupting my train of thought. "Big news! We have just received a special proposition from Director Godwin. All those who lost in the first round, listen closely, because Godwin is offering you a second chance in the Fortune Cup. There will be two consolation matches to advance to the second round!"

The audience 'ooh's' in surprise as holographic screens of the six defeated Duelists this round appear above the main arena stage. I understand their surprise, but I am not as excited as they are that more Dueling will happen today.

_Consolation matches?_ The words leave a bad taste in my mouth, even though I didn't say them. I didn't think Godwin would offer this type of compensation for losers, especially considering how dangerous most of the Duels in this round have been. I suspect the audience would feel better if they were allowed to go home and recover from what they've seen here.

"Now," the MC says after the audience takes in the sight before them, "it's time to announce the two Duelists for the matches! Only these Duelists will be given the chance to advance, so they'll certainly be giving their all! The first of Fortune's chosen Duelists, placed in the second consolation match; just recently defeated by contestant Michael Palus in a high-stakes Duel, but able to fight viciously with her 'Jurrac' dinosaurs, it's Maxx, the Maximum Punk Rocker!" A screenshot of Maxx appears across the Stadium as the MC finishes; the audience seconds this decision with a great many cheers.

"Her opponent," the MC continues over the crowd. "Defeated in a spectacular combo play by Satellite Duelist Yusei Fudo, it's the self-proclaimed 'King of Speed', Mukuro Enjo!" The crowd's excitement grows stronger as they see Mukuro's photo alongside Maxx's.

"Now for the first match! The first Duelist; regretfully defeated by contestant Bommer, a Dueling prodigy at age eleven and having earned Godwin's attention for her skills, Ms. Ruka-_chan_!" The audience cheers again as, to my surprise, a spotlight shines down on a specific seat in the audience. The true Ruka is illuminated to the crowd, her shocked image reflecting my own shock for their scheme being foiled after having worked so well.

"That's the genuine Ruka, right?" I whip my head over to Bommer as he looks at the screen with a small smirk before turning to face Yusei and me. "Her twin was pretty good at Dueling; I'm really curious to see how the genuine article handles herself."

"I'll assume you didn't have a hand in making this happen," I state to Bommer while trying to keep my anger down.

Bommer shakes his head and says, "It was Vice-Director Yaeger who figured their plan out; he informed me of it just after our Duel had ended." I nod quickly, satisfied with his answer as I turn back to see Ruka's worried face on the screen.

The twin turns towards Rua, who is seated next to her and hidden in darkness; and the two exchange a few brief sentences as the crowd begins to chant Ruka's name. Ruka then takes a deep breath, cradles her Duel Disk in her arms as she stands up, and begins to walk down an adjacent set of stairs towards the arena. The crowd cheers her on, but her expression is nervous as the spotlight remains trained on her as she walks.

"Now, her opponent," the MC announces after Ruka is at the arena with her Duel Disk on her arm. "Beaten by the spectacular workings of the 'Netrunner' and its 'Collective' of futuristic cards, it's the 'Dueling Counselor', Professor Frank!"

An explosion of smoke from opposite Ruka at the arena melds in my ears with the sound of my fist pounding the couch's armrest. Yusei and Bommer jump in surprise before looking at me; my teeth clench as the impact's pain mixes with my anger.

"Why is _he_ getting a second chance?" I snarl with shaking hands. "I'd have preferred that DeLancebeaux knight over him!"

"What's got you so worked up?" Yusei comments with a glance my way. "You weren't Dueling him for most of your match, you know."

"The Superiors let me see everything that happened while they had control the moment they gave it back to me," I quickly reply. "That man hypnotized me for his 'tests', and I think he's going to do the same to Ruka!"

"Well," Bommer says with a huff, "we'll just have to see what happens; you can't go out there and interfere with the Duel unless you want to get disqualified."

I glare at him, instinctively rising out of my seat before Yusei grips my arm with the words, "Don't, Samuel." I sit back down with burning cheeks and stare at the ground while taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

I purposefully ignore Frank's greetings to Ruka as I look back to the screen; I don't believe that that man is acting sincere, but I can't stop him from doing what he plans to do. The best option, then, is to observe and hope that Ruka will be safe.

**[WE SECOND THIS CHOICE]**

I blink at what the words in my mind say; I don't think they ever simply agreed with whatever I thought before. It's probably not too important, so I disregard it just as the MC calls for the match to begin. Ruka and Frank are both at the ready, Ruka looking a bit more confident while Frank has the same smile that he had when I Dueled him.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Please comment, constructively criticize, and suggest ideas as you please. Also, please give any comments about Michael Z. Palus to 'Myydraal' for their efforts.**

**The next chapter will come out at some point. I cannot say a date at the time this chapter is posted; there's too many things going on for me right now, so I need to shift back from this story for a time. I'm sorry, but that's how I've decided things to be. I'll come back, though, when I feel I can be confident in what I post here will be posted at a regular schedule, or if I feel it's good enough for you all to see.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	27. C27: Fortune's Games! The Spirit's Call!

**Hello once again! Here's the next chapter, concerning the Duel between Ruka and Frank (aka Luna and The Professor). I apologize if this chapter, like the others, took too long to update. However, I have travel plans up soon, so the next chapter may take a while longer.**

**I've put some big events in this chapter (or, I consider them big), so please read this chapter carefully.**

**I don't have too much to say here, so I'll just drop the name comparisons and disclaimer, and let us get on our way. I have another chapter to write, after all (chuckle).**

_Ruka = Rua_

_Professor Frank = The Professor_

_Bommer = Grieger_

_Aki = Akiza_

_Rex Godwin = Rex Goodwin_

**DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[SAMUEL'S POV]**

"DUEL!"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Ruka: 4000 LP/Frank: 4000 LP]**

"I'll go first," Ruka quickly says as she draws her card.

**[TURN 1: Ruka] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I Set one Monster face-down," Ruka says after a moment to look over her hand. "That ends my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ruka): 5]**

"Very well," Frank says without changing his expression as he draws his card. "It's my turn."

**[TURN 2: Frank] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I Summon Symmetry Rorschach in Attack Mode." I suck in a breath as the same shimmering ink creature appears, entering the butterfly-like state that it had been in when I had faced it. Ruka takes a small step back as she sees it, and probably realizes what it's used for **(ATK: 1200)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 5]**

"Don't be afraid, Ruka," Frank says as he notices her fear. "This Monster isn't going to harm you if you allow it to conduct its test. It's the same one that the Netrunner went through; just look closely at its form and tell me what you see."

"No," Ruka timidly answers. "I saw what that thing can do. It's scary, and I don't want to have it happen to me."

"Do you even know what the Rorschach test is, Ruka?" Frank asks without stumbling at the girl's attitude. "It's completely harmless, you know. A psychological test designed to map your psyche; help you figure out things you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten anything, Professor," Ruka says with a slight frown. "I'm wise to your tricks, since you've already used that monster against Samuel—I mean, the Netrunner—in a Duel."

"Ah, but the Netrunner's reaction was affected by those 'Superiors', as they called themselves. Therefore, they disrupted what my test would have shown with their trickery," Frank points out. I hiss out a breath at this comment; I wouldn't call the Superiors' acts 'trickery' as much as 'confusing objectives'.

**['CONFUSING OBJECTIVES' IS A MORE LOGICAL DEFINITION] [YOU HAVE NOT BEEN CLEARED TO KNOW OF THE SUPERIORS' GOALS AT THIS TIME] [ERGO, YOU WOULD BE CONFUSED BY ACTIONS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND]**

_You don't need to remind me_. I focus on the Duel, realizing that Frank is still talking. I block out his voice from the speakers, instead keeping a close eye on Ruka whenever the screen shows her face or form. She seems to relax after several seconds of Frank's chatter; her eyes inadvertently flick over to Symmetry Rorschach, but keep switching back to Frank every few seconds. I really want to walk onto the field and get Ruka back into focus. If she starts falling under Frank's manipulation now, who knows how much he'll gain from her?

**[THE HUMAN 'RUKA' DOES NOT HAVE MANY SPECIAL QUALIFICATIONS THAT WE KNOW OF] [YOUR CONCERN FOR HER IS ILLOGICAL]**

_Guess you weren't active when she touched my Deck_, I think back to the words in my head. _Rua said that she can talk to Duel Monsters Spirits. If that has any connection to my apparent 'Psychic Dueling' abilities, then I have a damn good reason to worry about her!_

A scream from Ruka, along with the words, "Spiral Mind!" from Frank, makes the anger in me double as Rorschach blasts her with a wave of purple energy, shattering the extremely small fairy she had Set face-down **(DEF: 200)**.

"The test is over," Frank ominously comments without losing his smile. "I see you are afraid, but exactly what you are afraid of is still hidden inside you. A fairy, perhaps, or a spirit? Am I getting close, Ruka?"

"That's not how it is," Ruka starts to say, but Frank cuts her off with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine," the professor states. "Perhaps I am rushing things through. You hold a lot of potential, Ruka; a Dueling prodigy at your age is already a great accomplishment, but what I'm looking for—the reason for these tests—is still inside you. Don't worry. I'll clear away any worries you have, but in order to do that, you must be able to courageously enter the Duel Monsters Spirit World again."

Ruka gasps loudly at this; her body starts to shake, I don't know whether from fear or shock. Either way, I slowly breathe out through my nose to release my rising anger as I remind myself, once again, that I can't go out there without risking my position in the tournament. I suspect Godwin won't be _that_ forgiving.

"Yes, Ruka," Frank continues. "I am aware that you can speak to spirits. Therefore, I deduce that entering their world won't be strange to you." Ruka seems to calm down slightly; it looks to me like she's thinking of something important. It would be nice if I could know what, but I'm not her. Even though I can speak to spirits too, I haven't lived the same life as her.

**[COMPARISONS ARE IRRELEVEANT AT THIS STAGE] [YOUR HIGHEST PRIOIRTY IS TO WIN THE TOURNAMENT]**

_Oh, shut up,_ I snap at my brain as Frank activates Rorschach's 'Peeping Mind' ability. Ruka reveals the top card to show Kuribon; a ball of brown fur with three-clawed feet, bright green eyes, and a red bow on its small tail.

"Are you able to hear its voice, Ruka?" Ruka looks at the card for a moment, a frown making its way onto her face as I question whether Frank's question is correct. She then turns to the crowd behind her, where she had previously sat. The camera doesn't zoom into the crowd, so I don't know if she's looking for anyone specific. She turns back to face Frank a second later, her expression focused, which causes me to relax a little.

"I Set two cards face-down," Frank says. "My turn ends there."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 3]**

"Then, I draw," Ruka announces as she draws the previously-revealed Kuribon.

**[ROUND 2] [Ruka: 4000 LP/Frank: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 3: Ruka] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I Summon Kuribon to aid me," she announces.

The ball of fur with legs and a bowed tail appears with a light, "Coo." **(LIGHT, Fairy, 300 ATK/200 DEF, LVL 1)**

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ruka): 5]**

"That's just what I was waiting for," Frank declares as a _very_ familiar Trap Card reveals itself on his field. "Since Kuribon is a Light-Attribute Monster, I activate the Trap Light to the Depths! You've seen this card before, Ruka, but you don't know what it can really do until you see it for yourself."

"No…" I involuntarily mutter as my entire body coils up like a spring, ready to leap at any moment. "Fight it, Ruka!" Unfortunately, the star-shaped yellow light starts to rhythmically flash in front of Ruka's eyes, Frank's voice making her face lose all expression. Her eyes glaze over as she starts to reveal cards from her Deck, until she hits the one that's important.

"Ah, the Field Spell Ancient Forest," Frank reveals to the audience once he sees the card. "You will use it now." Ruka complies, her Disk's Field Spell slot automatically opening for her hand. The Duel ground turns into a lush forest, beams of sunlight passing through the canopy as small butterflies fly above a rich layer of soil and grass.

"This Spell is quite unique," Frank says as the Solid Vision finishes completing the new landscape. "It forces all Monsters on the field into Attack Mode when activated. However, any Monsters we attack with are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. This is a place that does not tolerate conflict, no matter the form. Take us there, Ruka; I know you can do it, and we have so much work to do there."

I choke on a breath as I see Ruka's head tilt down slightly, her eyes fully glazed over, mouth slightly open, limbs frozen in place. Is this the result of Frank's hypnosis? Was _this_ what I looked like before the Superiors took direct control of my body?

**[ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS ARE NOT CLEARED FOR YOUR KNOWLEDGE AT THIS TIME] [REFRAIN FROM THINKING THEM]**

_That's hard to do when your problem is, in a way, right in front of you. Just be quiet, okay? I need to think through this on my own._ Amazingly, there's no response in my head to that statement.

"It appears your turn is finished," Frank says after Ruka does nothing for a few seconds. "I shall go, then."

**[TURN 4: Frank] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"I activate my Set Gestalt Trap, targeting your Kuribon!" Frank's second Set card reveals itself as the familiar set of rings lock over Kuribon's body. It squeals and tries to shake itself free, but to no avail **(ATK/DEF: 300-0/200-0)**.

"Next," the professor continues, "I activate the Equip Spell Immoral Homeostasis, targeting your Kuribon! Now, your Monster will be forced to endure the hardship of immortality. It cannot be destroyed in Battle, but its controller will take 300 Points of damage during their Standby Phase as long as its Attack is different from its original value. Such is the price to maintain balance in the world." The Spell shows the Spellcaster Maha Valio smiling wickedly as her body glows with a black aura.

Kuribon glows with a pink aura as the Spell equips itself, the Monster's coos becoming even louder, its struggles not reaching Ruka's unhearing ears.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 3]**

"I now Tribute Symmertry Rorschach," Frank confidently declares. "Come forth, my prized Monster; Ido, the Supreme Magical Force!" Symmetry Rorschach goes through the same transformation as before, Ido letting out the same roar at its Summoning **(ATK: 2200)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 2]**

"Ido…" I growl this Monster's name out loud as I grit my teeth together. The representation of 'id' stands tall on the field, immortal and defiant. The thought of whether it remember its previous encounter with my Deck—with Gabriel Santiago—crosses my mind, but I dismiss it in favor of worry for Ruka's current frozen state.

"Hey!" someone shouts from the crowd, no doubt noticing Ruka's lack of reactions. "Don't just stand there, Ruka! You're going to lose!"

"Get your head in the Duel!" someone else yells out. "Come on, Ruka!" The crowd soon shouts encouragement to the girl, but she shows no response to their words, not even a twitch of her head.

"Ido," Frank commands. "Let's see if Ruka realizes her true mission yet. Attack Kuribon with Violent Egoism!" The Monster roars before leaping with bared claws at the immobilized furball. Kuribon cries out as it is slashed by the immortal beast, but its body glows a bright pink and doesn't split apart. A purple aura flashes over Ruka as the attack takes its toll on her Life Points **(Ruka: 4000-1800)**.

At that moment, the Ancient Forest around the Duelists begins to shudder. The wind picks up, leaves falling from the trees as Ido crumples in apparent pain. It gives out one last roar before it explodes into pixels; pixels that, like in my Duel, linger on the field. I silently curse Ido's immortality. Eternal life can't be that pleasant, right?

"I end my turn there," Frank says to the mute and frozen Ruka. She silently draws.

**[ROUND 3] [Ruka: 1800 LP/Frank: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Ruka] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

Immortal Homeostasis glows a dark purple, which reflects onto Kuribon as it squeals in agony. Ruka's Life Points take another hit from the Spell's effect **(Ruka: 1800-1500 LP)**. Ido then resurrects itself in Attack Mode as Frank calls out, "Eternal Rebirth!" **(ATK: 2200)**. Ruka then finally acts, taking a card from her hand while saying in monotone, "I Summon Sunlight Unicorn in Attack Mode."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ruka): 5]**

A unicorn with white fur, black eyes, and a dark blue horn on its forehead gallops onto the field. Blue fire surrounds and trails from each of its hooves, as well as constituting its mane and tail. It lets out a whinny in greeting to Ruka, but she doesn't return it **(LIGHT, Beast, 1800 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"I now equip Sunlight Unicorn with the Spell Horn of the Unicorn," Ruka continues as she activates the appropriately-named Spell. "This gives Sunlight Unicorn 700 extra Attack and Defense Points." The horse's horn transforms into a longer spear of crystal as it lets out a strong whinny **(ATK/DEF: 1800-2500/1000-1700)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ruka): 4]**

"Sunlight Unicorn attacks Ido," Ruka commands, her voice still emotionless. "Radiant Charge." The unicorn snorts loudly before galloping towards Ido, head lowered as its horn seems to glow with Ancient Forest's light. Ido cries out as its body is pierced through before exploding into pixels once again. Frank shields his face from the attack **(Frank: 4000-3700)**, but I grow glad that he's finally been dealt some damage this Duel. It seems like Ruka has the strength to fight back his hypnosis, after all.

Unfortunately, the Ancient Forest begins to shudder again, conflict once again being done in its presence. Sunlight Unicorn paws the air in front of it defiantly before it explodes into yellow pixeks; sadly, these ones actually vanish from the field. Kuribon coos sadly at the loss, and I feel the same way.

"I wonder, Ruka," Frank then comments out loud. "Could you tell me exactly what kind of world you are in now? I'd really like to know; it would reveal so much about you and your secrets." I glare at Frank through the TV screen, but turn to Yusei as he gets up from the couch.

"Something's wrong with Ruka," he briefly says to me. "I'm going to take a look. Do you want to come with?"

"That wouldn't be wise," I quickly respond as Ruka begins to move her hands with an objective in mind. "I'd probably just cause an interference. Keep a close eye on her, though." Yusei nods and leaves as Ruka begins to speak.

"Horn of the Unicorn's ability," she explains as she takes the mentioned Spell in her hand. "If it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, the Spell is placed on top of my Deck instead." Ruka does this before saying, "I activate the Spell Emergency Assistance during my Second Main Phase."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ruka): 3]**

The Spell shows the Monster Dancing Fairy hovering over a dark red-winged, black-scaled beast with multiple eyes and a horn on either side of its mouth as it rises from a portal streaming rainbow-colored light. The fairies look quite happy to see the Monster, but the Monster doesn't share their pleasure.

**[EMERGENCY ASSISSTANCE LETS CONTROLLER SPECIAL SUMMON ONE LEVEL 4 MONSTER THAT WAS DESTROYED BY A CARD EFFECT THIS TURN] [SIDE NOTE: UNKNOWN MONSTER ON CARD IMAGE SIMILAR TO THE KAIJU 'GIGAN' FROM THE MOVIE 'GODZILLA: FINAL WARS']**

I paused. _How do you know that last bit?_ I get no answers from the words in my head as Sunlight Unicorn returns to the field with a brief whinny, its fiery mane and tail burning bright as three motes of light dance around it before fading away **(ATK: 1800)**.

"Sunlight Unicorn's effect activates," Ruka says as her Monster's flames grow even brighter. "Truthful Sight. Once per turn, I can reveal the top card of my Deck. If that card is a Spell, I add it to my hand; otherwise, it is placed on the bottom of my Deck."

Ruka quickly reveals the top card of her Deck to show that it is, in fact, Horn of the Unicorn. Frank's eyebrows knit together into a frown; is this reaction not a part of his plans? Ah, whatever; it's good to see him get pissed off for once! Actually, he doesn't look that pissed off right now; more like dazed, or distant. Is he confused by Ruka's apparent inner strength?

"I re-equip Sunlight Unicorn with Horn of the Unicorn," Ruka says. The unicorn lets out a triumphant whinny as it regains its power **(ATK/DEF: 1800-2500/1000-1700)**. "I then Set two cards face-down and end my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ruka): 1]**

"It's my turn, now," Frank announces as he draws. I snap to attention at his voice; it sounds eerily like Ruka's, monotone and distant. "I draw."

_Something's wrong._ The words flash in my mind before I fully realize what's going on. Frank and Ruka are now both expressionless in their actions and faces, like they are too focused on something else to pay full attention to the Duel. I clench my hands into fists as I try to think up a way I can help Ruka, wherever she may be right now. A few shouts from the crowd reach my ears through the TV speakers; apparently, some other people are also growing concerned with the monotonous expressions of the Duelists.

"_**Netrunner. We must inform you of an important discovery.**_"

I bite back a scream as Hivemind's face suddenly covers the lounge's TV screen, and most of the nearby wall, as it says these words. I open my mouth, but the virus utters a sharp, "_**You will not interrupt us,**_" before I get a single sound out. I keep my mouth shut tight, not wanting to offend.

"_**Do not worry about the other Duelists,**_" it explains. "_**They cannot see us, and we are communicating mentally. We have come to you because we are sensing uncannily familiar energy being emitted by the human girl, Ruka. This energy very nearly matches what you used to first communicate with us and the former Collective agents. We believe we can tap into this energy because of this similarity.**_"

_You mean there's a way to reach Ruka, despite what Frank's done? You know where her mind is, now?_ I clench a fist as I question how well I can help solve this problem.

"_**In a simple answer, yes. However, we have advanced analysis from former Agents Rielle Peddler and Oracle May, the Monolith computer system, and the Magnum Opus and Keyhole programs that this energy connects to a world that no member of your Deck, or even the Network as a whole, knows anything about. They have expressed uncertainty as to whether you will be safe in going there because of this lack of advanced knowledge.**_"

_Ruka needs to be saved from Frank. I just know he's trying to use her for something, just as he tried to hypnotize me for… some evil act. I'm not sure whether it's a test, or something connecting to her ability to talk to Duel Monsters Spirits, but I won't stand by and leave her vulnerable._

"_**Your confidence is noted,**_" Hivemind says as its face cracks a smile for a brief moment before returning to its former expression. "_**However, we are unable to predict at this time whether you will be safe when you are brought to this world. We have enough energy to send you there, but we are uncertain if we have enough to bring you back. Again, this is because we have no prior knowledge of this world; we must stress this again because we believe it is a key reason that you should not intervene.**_"

_Hold on, you're saying too much right now; by 'sending' and 'bringing me back', do you mean you'll send my whole being there, or is this like when I have my flashbacks in Duels, and it's just my head?_'

Hivemind pauses for a few seconds before answering with, "_**We cannot say; the energies we have analyzed along with the aforementioned Collective Agents, hardware, and programs are beyond our field of study. We are, as you humans say, 'entering uncharted territory'; we do not know what level of influence this world will have on you when you are brought there. However, we will make sure your physical body isn't injured during your 'trip'.**_"

_I understand that the influence is a problem, and that I have to leave my body, but Ruka can't handle this alone. She doesn't know what Frank's capable of; if he can access whatever energy Ruka is emitting, or use her spirit-communicating ability for himself, then he could gain a lot of power._

"_**Noted. We did not know that 'Ruka' had such a strong mental bond with Duel Monsters Spirits, like yourself. Are you certain you wish to do this, though? It is like humans, even cyborgs, to take risks, but this act lacks any form of logic. We must mention that we have detected the human emotion of fear in your reactions towards Frank since this Duel began.**_"

_Some of the greatest things ever made were done in the spur of the moment,_ I counter with a determined glare at Hivemind. _What's more, fear compels a reaction in humans to fight or flee from the threat at hand, and I'm not going to run away. I didn't run from the Black Rose or Exile when they challenged me, even though I was afraid of them. Send me there with as much help as you can provide; I'll do my best to help Ruka out however I can when I'm there._

Hivemind looks back at me for several agonizingly-slow seconds. Then, it utters a, "_**Very well,**_" that sounds like its coming from everywhere around me at once. Hivemind's glowing eyes grow to fill my entire field of vision, the inside of a tunnel filled with lightning and globules of organic matter that extends without end consuming my thoughts.

My body slumps back in its seat as I feel my mind being encased in some kind of pulsating cocoon…

* * *

**[3rd person P.O.V.]**

A ripple of wind flows through the Ancient Forest, the leaves shuddering ever so slightly at the air's movement as the spirit of Petit Angel flies between the trees. A second later, the air seems to pause as a loud _rumble_ signals the emergence of a large, red, circular cocoon from beneath the forest's surface. Petit Angel emits several small chirps and squeals as it starts to panic, flapping hard to avoid crashing into the rapidly-rising object. It is able to stop a few feet away, the cocoon rising several feet off the ground before stopping.

The angel, visibly calming down as the unknown object stops moving, now flaps around the cocoon once, and then twice, to get a good look at it. Sunlight that filters through the upper canopy reflects off of an outer coating of red slime. Beneath that is a thick layer of dark red veins and skin. A white light glows from within the cocoon in a pulsing pattern, flashing every few seconds as Petit Angel notices a humanoid form inside this unknown object.

A loud _crack_ makes Petit Angel quickly flap back with a loud chirp as the cocoon splits open into four equal sections like a blooming flower. Puffs of bright red gas flow out of the new openings, coating the nearby trees with droplets of liquefied air as the immediate temperature sharply spikes. Petit Angel coughs a few times as it breathes in some of the gas before it can safely fly away; its flying becomes erratic as its wings don't seem to flap correctly. It crashes into the ground with a squeak as a large gust of wind starts to blow the gas into a less-harmful mist that quickly disperses into the forest's air.

The humanoid inside the egg steps onto the root-covered floor of the forest, stumbling slightly as the gas affects its own motor control. It shields its eyes from the sunlight with its hands, blinking several times as its eyes adjust. Petit Angel starts to flap up from the ground as the human lowers its hands to its sides, gazing closely at the landscape around it…

* * *

**[SAMUEL'S POV]**

_So, this is the world Hivemind spoke of,_ I think as I look at the sunlight streaming through the trees around me, noticing the open cocoon that I had emerged from. _I guess I've wound up in the Ancient Forest. It sure looks beautiful, despite its absolute hatred of conflict. I wonder if—_

A loud series of chitters breaks my thoughts as I notice a small pink ball the size of my head with blue-feathered wings, three-toed feet, two small pointed arms, two pink eyes with white pupils, a currently-angry mouth, and a halo above its head flapping towards me. Its expression is clearly pissed off as it continues to chatter away a few inches from my face.

"Woah, woah," I say after it flaps a little closer. "Don't get so close. What is it?" The angel stops chirping, but keeps flapping in place as it wiggles its arms up and down in an agitated fashion. I take a deep breath to calm down, but then cough as I taste something extremely sweet on my tongue and in my throat.

I stumble away from where I woke up, a hand over my mouth as my coughing slowly diminishes. Once it is completely gone, I notice the angel has followed me over here, its face now looking more concerned than angry. I mutter an, "I'm fine, don't worry," as I take another bearing of my surroundings, noting how the wind gives a surreal, yet secretive, feeling to this place. There could be some giant beast behind one of the trees, and I may not see it before it strikes me; that is, if the forest would allow that to happen. I hear the sounds of the angel next to me quite easily; its chitters are slower now, like its calmed down to my presence.

"Uh," I say while turning back to the angel. "Would you happen to know where a girl named Ruka is? I've heard she can talk with the spirits of this place, and I think she's in danger." The angel tilts to one side for a second, and then chitters rapidly and loudly as its eyes shine with shock. Before I can ask what's got it so panicked, it suddenly takes off into the trees; I follow as fast as I can with the words, "Woah, wait up!"

The angel, amazingly, is able to fly fast enough that I have to completely focus on running in order to keep up and watch when it changes directions. I try to breathe in a steady pattern as I jump over large roots and duck under low-hanging branches. I flash back to that one cargo room in Satellite and wonder whether the forest's paths would be equal to the cargo boxes in difficulty. Ken would love running in this place–

_THWACK!_

A low branch sharply lashes against my head and causes me to lose focus, resulting in me falling flat on my face. The dirt tastes sour, and I spit out as much of it as I can as I stand back up while taking deep breaths. My cheeks grow hot as I feel embarrassed and angry at my lack of concentration on my main mission—saving Ruka from Frank. The angel, thankfully, heard the noise and looks at me with concern on its expressive face. I raise a hand to my forehead and wince as I see a few drops of blood on my fingers, along with the sensation of something sharp embedded into my skin.

"It's nothing," I say to the fairy as I ready myself to run again, despite my sudden realization that I can actually get _hurt_ in this world. "Let's keep moving; I need to get to Ruka as soon as possible." The fairy chirps once before taking off again; I race forwards and do my best to keep up despite my head pounding with each step.

It takes me a while to realize that the terrain around us is changing. Sunlight turns to clouded sky as the canopy fades away; the leaves fall onto blackened dirt, the trees gnarled and sickly to the eye. The sky's color, oddly enough, changes to a dark purple, the entire area now looking like the setting of a horror film. The angel starts chittering whilst flying, its movement erratic as it notices the change as well. Then again, it may actually know what the change means, which is more than I can say.

Soon, the trees fade away completely, and we stop near some sort of crater, or a dried-up lakebed. A large rock juts from the surface; I barely see the skeletal figure of a winged dragon carved into the rock, slightly raised from the stone. The lakebed itself is the blackest surface I've seen so far on this world, like all the life has been sucked out. The angel chirps a few times while pointing to a girl on all fours next to a small pool of water; the green hair and pale pink clothes helps me recognize it as Ruka.

I look further into the crater and reactively clench a fist as I see Frank, his arms spread wide and a maniacal grin plastered on his face. The blackness seems to spread from his feet onto the land; he's probably the source, considering how he's currently acting. The urge to jump down into the crag and punch the smile off his face makes me grit my teeth in anger as I see Ruka rapidly speaking into the pool; has she gone mad from Frank's true intentions?

"Oh," a whispery voice says to my right. "Oh, what in heavens are you supposed to be?" The angel chirps rapidly as it flies by my face towards the voice; I turn to the right along with it as Ruka stands back up from the pool.

To my right is a kneeling woman with bright green skin, pointed ears, and flowing blue hair wearing a golden gown that covers everything below her neck. Her eyes are a bright green with thick black eyelashes, but she looks at me with surprise and raised blue eyebrows; the two fluttering white wings on her back look suspiciously similar to the angel's wings, save their larger size. The angel gets its attention as it continues to chirp, pointing its 'hand' at me every few seconds. The woman seems to understand the angel, because she starts to nod after a moment whilst appearing to calm down.

"I see," she whispers to the angel, and then turns to me. "I'm sorry, human; I thought you were another source of our current problem—of the corruption that's draining the Spirit World away."

"I assume this 'corruption' is coming from him." I point towards Frank as I say this, and the spirit only hums in confirmation. Her hands rise to her chest and clasp together like she is praying, whether to the lake, the dragon in the rock, or Ruka, I don't know.

"I've got a personal grudge against that man," I continue as Ruka turns back towards Frank, "but I'm here to help her." I then point towards Ruka as a small breeze flows over the lakebed, carrying the smell of ash with it.

"Then, you are a Spirit Caller like Ruka?" The woman's question makes me pause and turn to her, an eyebrow raised as I repeat the term 'Spirit Caller', unsure of what it means.

"Yes, a Spirit Caller," the woman says again as she turns her gaze towards Ruka. "It is the name we have called those of your kind who can travel to this world. Ruka demonstrated it long ago; she has aged quite a bit since then. However, she either does not remember us, or has chosen to forget us."

"If you are so important to her," I ask with growing agitation towards Ruka's condition, "who are you, exactly? Spirits of her past?"

"You could consider us that," she says while turning back to me. "I am the Spirit of the Breeze. The creature that guided you here is Petit Angel. We were both with Ruka when she first came here; I still remember the happiness she had then, her face aglow like the sun. She swore she'd protect us, then, from the coming darkness…" Her face seems to darken as she bows her head in remembrance; Petit Angel chirps sadly as it flaps over to the spirit and rubs its 'hand' along her hair.

"This corruption isn't from your world," I comment as I feel my heart twist for their sorrow. "I know that Ruka can stop it."

"Can you not help her, as a fellow Spirit Caller?" I almost mishear this question from Spirit of the Breeze, but the angel's confused expression as it looks at me helps me put the pieces together.

"Not in my current state," I answer as Ruka's Duel Disk appears on her arm. "I was only able to come here by tapping into Ruka's own power. I'm not as skilled as her in communicating with Spirits, but I've had enough experience to know how it works."

Petit Angel breaks our conversation with a loud chirp and a jab of its 'hand'. The cards and Monsters from the Duel reappear a second later. I swallow a lump in my throat as I realize the Duel is about to continue.

**[TURN 6: Frank] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"I activate my face-down Continuous Trap," I easily hear Ruka call. "Pixie Ring!" Though my back is to Ruka, I still see the Trap's picture; it looks like a circle of fairies are surrounding the Monster Watapon with a ring of blue light. Battle Ox stands further back and to the left; the same circle appears around Kuribon as Sunlight Unicorn paws the ground with its hoof.

"Since I have at least 2 Monsters in Attack Mode," Ruka explains, "you can't attack the Monster on my field with the lowest Attack Points! Kuribon is safe!" The fur-covered Monster coos happily as it tries to hop up and down; Gestalt Trap doesn't let it get far, though.

"Nice," I comment with a smirk. "Ido's got nowhere to attack, now, except at its own destruction!"

"How sweet for Kuribon," Frank comments, his voice now wild with emotion. "But, a little fairy ring won't protect you from this! I activate the Continuous Spell Wave of Ill Intent! Now, whenever one of my Monsters is destroyed in Battle, you lose 300 Life Points!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 2]**

The picture of a gray-skinned, blue-haired elderly woman's grinning face reveals itself. The largest feature on the card is the huge white eyes with red pupils. Spirit of the Breeze lets out a shuddering breath as Petit Angel chirps frantically for a moment; I am not as intimidated, only drawing in a quick breath of ash-filled air.

"Ido attacks Sunlight Unicorn," Frank commands. "Violent Egoism!" The Monster obeys, but the unicorn dodges its swipes and pierces its stomach with its horn. Ido, yet again, explodes as Frank suffers the Battle Damage **(Frank: 3700-3400)**. Then, the eyes of Wave of Ill Intent glow a sickly black as Ruka cries out in pain **(Ruka: 1500-1200)**.

"Ruka!" I shout out her name before I can stop myself, my voice ringing across the lakebed. Both Duelists turn to face me, differing expressions on their faces. I slide down the lakebed as best I can; it's only when I get to the bottom that I realize Spirit of the Breeze and Petit Angel didn't follow me. When I glance up at where they were, they've already gone.

"Samuel," Ruka says as her eyes shine at my presence. "You're here! You can help me win!"

"I've got to decline that offer, Ruka," I quickly reply while raising my hands in front of me. "I'm only here because I was able to tap into whatever spirit-communicating abilities you have to wind up here. I'm not really sure how it works, but I'm here so you don't have to be alone against this madman."

"Foolish boy," Frank almost screams to me. "Ruka's powers aren't mere 'abilities'. She is one of the Signers, destined to awaken the Crimson Dragon!" My head snaps towards Ruka in shock, and I notice the arm and claws of a dragon glowing on her right arm, shining through her clothing. The agent's words about the Crimson Dragon come back to me, but I can't believe that it's true. Is Ruka really a Signer? Is that why she's a 'Spirit Caller'?

"Listen, Ruka," I say while taking a few steps back from the two Duelists. "I said I'd help you, but I can't help you Duel, here. I don't know what connection you have to this place, or why you're one of the Signers, but I do know I can't interfere in a Duel once it begins. _You_ have to win this battle, but I'll be here for moral support if you absolutely need it. I know it's not what you want, but sometimes you have to face your threats alone. Understand?"

Ruka looks at me for several seconds; her face shifts between fear, anger, worry, and despair before finally setting on a determined calm. She nods, and then turns back to Frank. I shudder as I question whether I'm doing the right thing.

"That's touching," Frank comments as he activates a card from his hand, "but I'm going to have to cut this reunion short with the Spell Spirit Contamination! Since one of my Monsters was destroyed this turn, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card you control. Pixie Ring is no more!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Frank): 1]**

The image of a brown-haired Duelist is overshadowed by his literal shadow, warped into a demon that laughs at the human's suffering. A specter with the same image leaps out of the card and slashes the Pixie Ring card into pieces; I jump back as it then tries to slice _me_ apart before it flies back into the card.

"You okay?" Ruka asks, probably seeing the terror on my face. I quickly reply with, "I'm fine, just keep Dueling!" Ido growls once at me as Ruka turns back to face Frank.

"It's my turn," Ruka calls out confidently. "I draw!"

**[ROUND 4] [Ruka: 1200 LP/Frank: 3400 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Ruka] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"Immortal Homeostasis and Ido's Eternal Rebirth trigger during your Standby Phase," Frank calls out as he jabs a finger at Ruka. "You can't escape your fate; now, suffer!"

Ruka screams along with Kuribon as both of them glow pink for a moment **(Ruka: 1200-900 LP)**, just as Ido's pixels merge back into its form once again **(ATK: 2200)**.

"You!" Ido turns its head to face me as I call its attention in an unexpected burst of anger against this Monster. "Don't you think you'll win here because of your immortal nature. You're bound just as much as any Duel Monsters spirit; remember that!" Ido roars back at me in wordless taunting; I don't respond because I don't want to have it try to crush me, even if it is only Solid Vision. Then again, we're in a different world, so…

"I activate the Spell Healing Wind," Ruka says as my mind returns to the present. "This gives me 200 Life Points for each Monster on the field. There are 3, so I gain 600 Points. After that, I end my turn." The card shows Dian Keto the Cure Master blowing a gust of wind onto a fatigued red-haired Duelist, the latter's body glowing with a red aura. Ruka glows the same color as a gust of wind blows clouds of golden dust onto her body **(Ruka: 900-1500 LP)**.

"My turn!" Frank calls with a wild laugh as he draws. "It's good to see you're fighting with all your strength; I'll be happy to defeat you and see the look on those Spirit's faces when this world crumbles apart!" More of the lakebed and surrounding forest around us actually breaks apart as he says this; I breathe quickly as I question how safe I am here as a bystander to this Duel.

**[TURN 8: Frank] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"I can't let you harm this world," Ruka replies. "I swore to protect it, and I'm going to keep that promise!"

"It's useless to resist me now!" Frank shouts back. "Ido, attack Kuribon and put this Signer in her place! VIOLENT EGOISM!" Ido roars louder than ever before as it charges towards Kuribon, but a new gust of wind makes the attack halt for a moment.

"Stop right there!" Ruka commands as one of her Set cards reveals itself. "I activate my Trap, Fairy Wind! This destroys all other face-up Spells and Traps on the field, and we both take 300 Points of damage for each one destroyed this way." All of Frank's machinations are destroyed as a small female with yellow hair and dark red eyes appears over an equally-small pool of water. A white veil thinly covers its body as blue fire streams from its hands and a purple eye shines on either side of its body. The apparition doesn't stay long before it vanishes, but the fire it releases cascades over Frank and Ruka as both of them moan in pain **(Frank: 3400-2200 LP) (Ruka: 1500-300 LP)**. Kuribon starts to coo happily as it is able to move freely again **(ATK/DEF: 0-300/0-200)**.

"Your little tricks won't stop me," Frank says after a moment to recover his breath. "Ido continues his attack!" The beast resumes its charge, but Kuribon suddenly turns into a ball of yellow light that flies into Ruka's outstretched hand.

"Kuribon's effect," Ruka explains. "Whenever it is attacked, I can use its Peaceful Recovery effect to reduce any Battle Damage to 0. My opponent then gains Life Points equal to their Monster's ATK, and Kuribon returns to my hand." Frank's face shows his inner glee as his Life Points double in score; Ido just growls in anger or disappointment at the denial of a kill **(Frank: 2200-4400 LP)**.

"I won't let you harm anyone in this world," Ruka then says while placing a hand to her chest. "I won't let this place fall to your evil!" Frank just laughs; he looks completely psychotic now.

"Well, then," he cackles, "I'll just have to pollute this world until there's nothing left! You can live in a decayed husk of a world, with all the mournful spirits that you failed to save!" The professor then starts to laugh wildly as the ground begins to rumble. I stumble slightly, and then stare in awe as the dragon in the rock starts to move, and then _comes alive_!

The creature utters a hissing roar as its stone claws wrap around Frank's still-laughing body. He looks so caught up in his revelry that he doesn't even notice what's happening. I am suddenly torn between the urge to help someone in apparent danger as the dragon opens its maw, and my own anger against him for what he did to me. Is this a worthy death for him—being eaten by a dragon?

"Stop!" Ruka then calls towards the dragon, "Don't hurt him, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Please, settle down!" The named dragon doesn't listen as it brings Frank closer to its mouth and lets out a hungry roar.

"Ruka!" I shout as I turn towards the girl as I suddenly realize something. "You're still in a Duel! If the Duel brought you here, ending the Duel will bring you back and save him, if that's what you really want! You have to end the Duel, now!"

"R-r-right!" Ruka replies as she also seems to realize what I mean. She quickly presses a button on her Disk as she says, "I activate the Trap Oberon's Prank! This will reduce your Life Point increase from Kuribon to 0, and then we both take that amount as damage!" The card shows Fairy King Truesdale holding an ornate blue vial of unknown liquid; I don't get much of a chance to analyze the card as the wind around us rapidly picks up. In a matter of moments, a tornado fills the lakebed with whipping winds, broken branches, and flakes of ash.

Frank is torn out of the dragon's hand, laughing and screaming as he is sucked out of apparent death. Ruka cries out as she is pulled into the storm's grasp; I reach out for her as I feel my own body being picked up, but I don't get close to her before the tornado throws my body about like a ragdoll. My eyes force themselves shut to block out the winds as I hear Ruka and Frank's cries fade away…

**(Frank: 4400-2200-0 LP/Ruka: 300-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

_I open my eyes as the tornado's noise fades away, only to find a sea of blue around me. The air feels thick, almost like I'm swimming underwater instead of floating in a storm. Distant pillars and pipes, glowing white against the darker blue, shine and give the area enough light for me to see my surroundings. They also light up the massive female in this area's center._

_Her form is… odd, but very beautiful. Her black hair trails behind her for what looks like several feet, held aloft by this place's currents. She wears a sleeveless black jacket with a clip over her upper chest, over some sort of metallic long-sleeved shirt. Belts crisscross over the shirt and jacket with several pockets across the shirt, and the form-fitting black pants below that. Her shoes are simple sneakers, dark blue in color. Her eyes are covered by a light blue visor, her skin is a pale white, and her hands shift between several floating small blue circles with countless algorithms and codes on them that I can't even fathom._

_She then notices me, and halts all movement. Her form towers over mine as I float in place; I have no clue how to react to this being's presence, or if I've interrupted something important. However, she suddenly smiles at me as the visor clears up to show her magenta pupils. She then raises a hand towards me and beckons me forwards; my body floats over on its own, like I'm on a string that she's reeling in._

_"_Netrunner,_" she says with a voice that reaches my very center, but doesn't disrupt it like Hivemind's many voices do. "_I thought I'd see you here, again. We didn't get to chat last time. In fact, I don't think we have much time now, either._" She sighs heavily, stress lines appearing on her picture-perfect face as she pinches the bridge of her nose. I don't even try to speak, which she notices pretty quickly as she lowers her hand._

_"_Silent are we?_" She tilts her head to the side as she looks at one of the larger circles to her left. "_I thought as much; you don't know what I am, what I'm doing here, _why_ I'm here, how _you_ got here, or how you can leave. Well, I can answer all of those questions with one sentence._" She turns back to me, her eyes locking onto mine with a glint of superiority._

_"_I am the Masque, former Cyber-General of the Collective, now an Artificial Intelligence, roamer of the Network, free from the Superior's limitations, and luckily for you,_" she lightly pokes one of her massive fingers into my stomach as she finishes, "_someone who's been trying to solve your problems ever since the Collective first heard about Godwin's '5D's' project._"_

_A thousand questions race to my mouth as it opens, but I shut it after she cradles me in her hand and draws my up to her eyes. Her stare is excruciating, like she's peeling apart my skin by each individual cell. After what feels like hours, she hums lightly and lowers her hand from her face._

_"_I see the Superiors already got to you,_" she comments with a frown. "_I didn't want the Collective to 'assign' you to their ranks; I thought my messages were clear enough that you should avoid them, along with the Arcadia Movement and Order of Yiliaster. Instead, you've wound up attracting the eyes of all three of them. However, what's done is done. The past can't be changed._"_

_She releases me back into the sea, and then rapidly starts to press digitized keys and twist knobs on the circles around her. I stay silent, not wanting to disrupt her plans; it seems like she's an ally, but I can't be entirely sure since she claims to be 'free' from the Collective's 'limitations', whatever those are. Actually, is she really an AI, or just some other Duel Monsters Spirit with enough power to construct her own realm?_

_"_I'm sorry we can't talk longer; your friend Ruka's Duel has already ended in the real world, and your physical body is almost unconscious at this point,_" she says as she works, "_but, I'll make sure to send you a message soon. You haven't let me down yet, but I realize now that there are more things at stake than I first suspected. New information constantly enters the Network, and I can't leave any of it unchecked._" She continues to work for several seconds, and then looks right at me again. I then notice a small orange symbol on either side of her visor; a series of gears joined together, the same image that I saw on the clothes the Superiors gave me when I first woke up at their base._

_"_Stay strong, Netrunner,_" the Masque says as she twists two knobs on two different circles simultaneously. "_This war is far from over._"_

_The world around me smoothly transitions to black, the Masque's face the last thing to fade away as my eyes close again…_

* * *

I inhale deeply through my nostrils; my heart thrums in joy as I feel fresh air enter my lungs. I stretch my limbs, and hear several _cracks_ as the individual joints release their pressure. I then open my eyes, Bommer's frowning face being the first thing I see.

"Wow, you woke up just in time," he bluntly comments. "I was about to bring you to the infirmary; you looked unconscious for several minutes."

"Well, I'm fine now," I reply while scratching the back of my neck, though slightly confused as to why Bommer took _that_ long to react to my apparent unconscious state. "I guess I really needed a rest, considering how wild this Fortune Cup's been so far." Bommer nods once as Yusei enters the lounge, his usual focused expression on his face. He smiles a bit when he sees that I'm all right.

"Ruka's fine," Yusei reports as he stands by the couch. "Ushio and Yanagi told me Rua actually fell unconscious during the Duel. He's pretty upset the Duel ended in a Draw; pretty typical of him, actually."

"That sounds like him," I reply with a smile.

I open my mouth to say more, but a loud, "Everybody listen!" from the MC makes me, once again, shut up and listen.

"The first Consolation Match has concluded," the MC says with a solemn expression. "Unfortunately, neither competitor will be moving on. The Duel ended in a Draw, of all things!" The man places his head on his arms, obviously upset over the outcome. However, he picks up his head as a gray-uniformed worker walks up and whispers something in his ear.

"Uh, it seems we have a special message coming from Director Godwin concerning the match's results," he says. "Turn your eyes to the nearest screen!" The screen I'm watching quickly switches over to Godwin, who stands at the same podium as he did in the Opening Ceremony.

"Citizens," he says with a completely straight face. "It is with great regret that I am forced to cancel the second Consolation Match between Mukuro Enjo and Maxx. As the first Duel ended in a Draw, there would only be one person moving up if the next Duel were to take place. As this would put an odd number of Duelists going into the second round, someone would receive unequal treatment as to how many times they will need to Duel in order to advance. This would go against tournament regulations, which I cannot allow.

"I offer my deepest apologies to Duelists Maxx and Mukuro Enjo; consolation gifts will be delivered to you when the Tournament is concluded. For the rest of you, the second round awaits. Good luck." The screen turns back to the MC as complaints of varying volumes can be heard from the audience.

"Uh," the well-dressed man says as he tugs his shirt collar. "I'm very sorry for this unexpected change of events, as well; I know Maxx and Enjo are well-known among the crowd. But, we'll have to move on without them. The tournament must continue." He starts to smile again at this point, like it's a trained reaction to him. "Everyone, turn your eyes to the central display as the second round Duels are randomly determined!"

The central display shows the same photos as before for the remaining Duelists; however, it appears that each Duel will be a Riding Duel in this round, possibly to make up for the lack of Riding Duels in the last round. Bommer is paired against Ryoichi first, Yusei is put against Michael in the second match, which leaves me with… _Aki_.

I rub my hands up and down my arms as a cold shiver runs through my whole body. No amount of warmth that I generate removes the pit of despair in my stomach, nor reduces the volume of the hiss of breath from between my teeth. I feel even worse when I realize this'll be a Riding Duel; I have no idea as to Aki's capabilities on a D-Wheel.

Come to think of it, I don't even _have_ a D-Wheel! The Superiors never gave me one after my last one exploded; did they not expect me to be in a Riding Duel during this tournament? I mean, they probably have my Speed Spells with them, but what if they don't? Will I have to go and buy more from a card shop, or–

A slap on my shoulder makes me whip my head towards Yusei, who, as is apparently usual, looks at me with concern as the MC gives a few closing words to the audience. I give him a quick, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind, as usual."

"You sure you'll be all right?" His voice shows no strong emotions, but his grip on my shoulder tightens as he speaks. I stand up and brush his hand off, giving him no verbal answer as I walk over to my suitcase and place my Disk and Deck inside of it. I take the suitcase's handle and walk over to the door just as Bommer stands up as well.

"Let's just go, Yusei," I finally say as I feel my limbs strain with fatigue. "I've seen enough for one day."

"You've got a place to stay?" This comes from Bommer as he walks over to my location. I stare back at him with a frown, which Yusei quickly notices and interprets as he walks over to me.

"I was thinking of heading back to Ruka and Rua's place," the Satellite says. "Ruka has her own way to go home, and Rua had something he needed to check on before he went home. You can come with me to their place, if you want to." The invitation hangs in the air for a moment as I now glance at Yusei, considering the options in my head.

**[THE SUPERIORS WILL WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU AFTER TODAY'S EVENTS] [YOUR BEST OPTION FOR ANSWERS WOULD BE TO RETURN TO THE COLLECTIVE'S BASE]**

"I'll head back to the Tops," I say to Yusei while ignoring the words in my head. "A Collective agent lives there—one that I trust. Before you ask, Bommer," I continue while turning to the Reactor Duelist, "this agent isn't doing any acts of terrorism to the City, or trying to harm the City in any way. I don't want you to get the wrong ideas."

"That's nice to hear," Bommer responds as we all step out of the Duelist lounge and walk down the hall towards the nearest exit. "But, you don't have to be so jumpy about people's initial reactions. Give the people here some time, and they may turn around. They appreciated Yusei's victory against Mukuro despite the Satellite stereotypes, right?"

I sigh as I place a hand to my metal eye; I know Bommer's right, but that initial reaction people had to the Superior's methods was quite direct—worse than any discrimination that Yusei received during his Duel. How much will it take to change their minds about my ranking as a 'Dueling terrorist'?

We reach the Stadium exit, and Bommer leaves us because of some 'business' he has to check up on. I give a brief wave to him, glad that he isn't against me. A crowd of people stream out of the other Stadium exits as a large group of cars are on the neighboring roads. Luckily, no one in the crowd seems to pay us any mind. The cloudy sky has turned orange as the sun sets for the day; the air seems heavy with humidity or heat, I don't know which one.

"Any idea on how we're getting through this traffic?" I ask Yusei. He doesn't answer, but heads towards a collection of taxis. Seeing no other immediate options available, other than walking what could be several blocks uphill, I follow him over. We slip inside a taxi, Yusei telling the driver to head to the tops as I place my suitcase in the trunk. As the driver turns to face us, my throat locks up as I see Saul staring at us from the driver's seat.

"Oh, geez," I let out with an annoyed grunt while slapping my palm over my face. "How many times are we going to cross paths, Saul?!" Saul laughs like he's heard a great joke, his smile making him look years younger than his body lets on.

"I'm not so surprised to see you here, Netrunner," he comments with a knowing smirk. "Actually, I think I'll call you Samuel, since your name _was_ officially announced today. But," he asks while turning to look at Yusei, "who is this you're traveling with?"

"Yusei Fudo. I'm a fellow Fortune Cup contestant, and a friend of Samuel," the Satellite responds with a quick nod. "You two seem to know each other quite well."

"More like we've crossed paths one too many times," I say while crossing my arms over my chest. "Apparently, we're both interesting enough to be remembered by the other. Saul got me to the Daimon Area when I had to do an errand there, and then brought me to the Tops after my first meeting with the Superiors. I seem to have grown on him."

"Yes, you could say that," Saul says with a chuckle as he starts up the taxi. "However, I prefer to think of us as good-natured friends. Every time we've talked, we've had some kind of conversation that got me thinking afterwards. You've always been paying, as well; I like to have honest customers."

"I assume I'm more than just an asset to you, right?" I avert my eyes from Saul as I realize how insulting that question turned out.

Yusei sends a glare my way, but Saul just turns his eyes to the road with the words, "Not at all; it's kind of cool to have someone like you be a friend of mine."

"I haven't done anything special for you, other than pay you and exchange words," I counter, my heart beating faster out of anxiety that I can't hold a simple conversation right now. "What's so special about me?"

"Stop it, Samuel," Yusei orders. "Don't make things worse for yourself."

"Mr. Fudo is right," Saul adds in as he makes a sharp turn to avoid a reckless driver. "Don't put yourself down because you aren't doing everything perfectly. I mean, I'm just a cab driver, and I don't always make it to my destination as fast as people want. The same can be said for those stereotypes the media put against you two; it'll fade away with the next big thing that catches their eye. Just take your time with the unknown, and you'll figure it out."

I sigh as I lean back into my seat, the anger against myself for reacting this way clashing against my innate desire to prove myself to the Superiors; hell, to _everyone_ around me who thinks I can't achieve my goals. I've completed one round of the Cup, but there's still more opponents to go against, Yusei included, if I want to learn who I really am. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow's Duels.

The cab stays silent for the rest of the trip, my disappointed attitude probably affecting the other's own thoughts. I pay for the fare using Andromeda's card once we get to the Tops, despite Yusei's protests that he can pay his own fare. Saul agrees to my request and does the same method of DP extraction from before.

"Good luck out there," he says as we open the cab doors. "This tournament is looking to be pretty crazy. I'll be watching, or listening, every step of the way." We both give nods towards Saul; I get my suitcase out of the trunk and close it down just before Saul drives off.

"He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy," Yusei comments. "You shouldn't jump the gun like that when something goes against you."

"Please don't talk about him, Yusei," I reply while raising a hand to metaphorically push him back. "I don't know how I actually became friends with him, and I don't want to spend time right now trying to figure it out. I'm sorry, but I've got a lot of other things on my mind right now." Yusei hums in response, his eyes betraying the inner turmoil I suspect is going on in his mind.

Once we enter the Tops, I instantly notice Clarissa walking towards us, still wearing the same uniform, unless it's a carbon copy of the original uniform. I give a brief wave to her as I notice Yusei stop cold when he notices her.

"Good evening, sir," Clarissa says with a brief curtsy. "The Madam is home, and wishes to speak to you immediately. She has spoken about a special meeting being held with her colleagues, who have already arrived and are waiting for you."

"That's fine, Clarissa," I reply as calmly as I can, despite my still-rampaging emotions from meeting Saul. "I _do_ want some answers for what happened today. Also," I continue as I turn to Yusei, "let me introduce my friend–"

"Yusei Fudo, 'Satellite's Shooting Star'," Clarissa interrupts as she curtsies to the Satellite. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Fudo; your Riding Dueling skills against Mukuro Enjo's Acceleration Deck today were quite exemplary."

Yusei replies with a quick, but sincere-sounding, "Thank you very much."

"Will Mr. Fudo be joining us tonight?" Clarissa asks this as she turns back to me, her face not showing any confusion at his arrival, or surprise to the fact he could change this meeting's outcome by being there.

I shake my head whilst saying, "No, Clarissa; he's got his own plans in the Tops for tonight. He is friends of Ruka and Rua, the twins in the rooftop penthouse."

Clarissa lets out a small, "Oh," as a hand flies to her lips; her eyes twinkle with curiosity as I see Yusei look away for a moment under her wide-eyed gaze.

"Let's go, Clarissa," I say while I jab my head towards the elevators behind us. The maid freezes for a moment, and then grabs my suitcase from my hands and nearly runs to the elevator. I stride to catch up with her as I say, "See you tomorrow," to Yusei. The Satellite waves back before moving to a different elevator; since he's been with the twins already, he certainly knows which floor they live on.

Clarissa lets out a sigh once the elevator doors close and the lift starts rising upwards. I look at her from the corner of my metal eye's vision and notice a slight blush on her cheeks. That sight fades quickly as she regains her composure, though I notice her hands gripping my suitcase like she's going to break the handle apart. I choose not to question it as we reach our destination; we step out and see Andromeda standing by the door in a flowing green gown that highlights every curve on her body in the dim light. Her posture seems more rigid than when I've previously seen her, but her face lights up when she sees me.

"So!" the fashion designer says with her usual bravado as she steps closer to me. "You've arrived at last. The other guests for the meeting are inside; Clarissa and I will take care of your arrangements for tonight."

"You won't be attending the meeting?" I frown slightly as confusion settles in my gut. "I thought this involved all the Collective's agents, unless they aren't the 'colleagues' Clarissa spoke of."

"You'll know once you step inside," the agent quickly replies with a small pat on my shoulder. "Go on in." I nod towards her, walk to the door, take a quick breath to calm myself, and step inside.

The room is much darker than usual; the curtains are closed, but the lights are almost all turned off. The dining table is devoid of its usual cutlery, but I ignore that in favor of the three large lounge chairs placed in a row facing the curtains and a blank TV monitor. These 'guests' are probably sitting in them, but that doesn't make me move any faster towards them.

As I step down the stairs, my head throbs at a rapid pace, similar to when I have one of my memories accessed in a Duel. I stumble for a moment as I move between the chairs and the screen, but the throbbing fades just as quickly as it appeared. The room is still too dark to see clearly in, but I notice a human sitting in each chair with absolutely rigid posture, as if they're statues waiting to come to life on command.

A slender arm rises from the center chair, a blue flash emanating from a ring wrapped around a finger. A ceiling light I didn't realize was there before activates, bathing the lower floor in a dim white glow. In that glow, I see the three humans for what they are; three almost identically-uniformed people, two men and a woman, with cybernetic implants on their faces, matching grey eyes, and emotionless expressions.

I feel my body turn cold as I realize the Superiors are in front of me; not behind a TV screen, but in flesh, blood, and machine implants. Before I realize what I'm doing, my body kneels to the floor and I bow my head to the carpet. My hands turn clammy as I suspect the Superiors are the 'guests' Clarissa spoke about.

"Stand up, Netrunner," the woman says with the same monotone voice as when I first saw her, save the heavier impact it has on my ears now that she's literally in the same room as me. "Thank you for coming to this meeting. We have much to discuss."

I rise on trembling legs, unable to keep a calm expression as I realize I've probably gotten in over my head here…

* * *

**Alright, the grounds are set for the next chapter. I must warn you now, the next chapter is going to have a LOT of explanation, so it will take a LONG while to complete and get right. Please take this in mind before you start demanding for the next chapter.**

**As usual, please comment, constructively criticize, and review if you enjoyed. The second round will start eventually.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	28. C28: The Collective's True Intentions!

**Hello, all! I guess the past week has allowed me to write a lot more than I originally thought. My travelling is complete, so I can post this next chapter sooner than I thought.**

**Here's a warning, though; this chapter does NOT contain a Duel, it only leads to one. I apologize if this upsets anyone, but I wanted to make sure this chapter contains enough explanation to satisfy claims about the Collective's true goals while not being overwhelmingly wrong. There's also some backstory about another agent, and another little surprise.**

**Now, there aren't that many name translations this time, but here are the ones I've found.**

_Bommer = Grieger_

_Professor Frank = The Professor_

_Ruka = Luna_

**DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"We have several topics open for discussion in this meeting," the female Superior in front of me says as I try to keep my body from shaking. "However, we must first issue an explanation for our actions in the Fortune Cup."

"You must know," the blond-haired Superior to my right says while keeping direct eye contact with me, "assuming direct control over our Agents is an absolute last resort. Professor Frank was using hypnosis in order to subtly influence your thoughts and make you reveal our secrets. We had to step in so that we could keep what we didn't want to be told secure."

"But…" I'm at a loss for words, too overwhelmed to form coherent sentences. "I… If… You…"

"You may speak freely, Netrunner," the darker-skinned Superior to my left says, "if that helps you to say what you want to."

"Why are you doing all this to me?!" the words leave my mouth before I can control what I'm saying. "What have I done that's so important? Is it because I don't remember something? _That's_ what's important?"

"It's not so much what you've done that is noticeable," the woman replies. "It's what you have the potential to become. You have certainly figured out by now that we are not the only faction of people in Neo Domino that want what you have for themselves. However, these other factions have their own strengths which we do not possess, and that is what makes them threats to us."

"Well," I respond while gathering enough courage to cross my arms over my chest, "maybe I wouldn't consider them threats if I understood exactly what _you_ were all like! I mean, I know some pieces of information about what you're supposed to be, but I don't know what's truth and what's rumor." The Superiors cast glances towards each other at this, their expressions unchanging.

"We know that we have purposefully kept information from you," the woman then says as the three turn back to me. "However, as you have probably heard from other agents, we do not inform anyone of the details of a mission unless they are the ones undertaking it. This is to preserve secrecy amongst our ranks, in case one of our members gets captured and interrogated. Neo Domino's Facility has some brutal interrogation methods; at least, they did when Chief Takasu Armstrong worked there.

"In any case, we are choosing to make an exception with you and your talents, here. We shall tell our intentions to you, Netrunner, as compensation for our forced usage of you earlier today. Are you ready to hear our story?"

I blink; why are the Superiors asking me if I'm ready? Wouldn't they just tell me, since they're the ones in control here? Is this another test of theirs—maybe a new one they've generated since I'm an 'exception' to their normal rules? How can I fully believe what they're going to say; I know I owe them for saving my life and all, but is this really worth it?

"Yes, please," I finally say. The Superiors smile as one for a brief moment, their faces now warm and peaceful. The dark-skinned man then reaches into his coat and takes out a small USB drive.

He gives it to me with the words, "Attach this to the monitor; it contains images that will aid our explanation." I nod and slide the drive into a USB slot that I quickly see on the monitor's side. The monitor's screen instantly comes to life, the digital projector showing the 3D image of a series of black gears interlocked and moving together between me and the Superiors.

"In order to explain the Collective's motives," the woman says, "we must explain the event that led to our formation. That event is a disaster that happened seventeen years ago, known to all in Neo Domino, though none choose to speak of it voluntarily; Zero Reverse."

The image switches to an aerial shot of a city covered in purple fire that was splitting in half, lightning bolts shooting into the sky as a massive beam fires into the air, beyond the camera's view. The scene looks like a disaster, as if the city is threatening to explode from the expelled energy.

"Zero Reverse was an event caused by the overloading of the Moment Reactor during its public demonstration in the former Domino City," the woman explains. "The resulting blast of dark energy tunneled into the Earth's crust and consumed most of the city before splitting it in two. The larger chunk became a singular island that drifted into the ocean, while the smaller half stayed connected to the larger continental landmass. The larger mass was the most devastated by Zero Reverse, leading it to become Satellite; the smaller area, separated from the chaos, developed on its own to become Neo Domino City."

"The Moment Reactor was created over several years of dedicated work," the younger man explains. "It was planned to be the ultimate energy generation system, able to constantly spin in one direction to create an endless supply of power. The true name would be 'Perpetual Motion Machine', but the media also took to the nicknames 'Momentum' and 'Ener-D', since the reactor's energies were used for, among other things, the Solid Vision that the modern Duel Monsters system uses."

The image changes to show a picture of a large, deactivated structure that looks like a futuristic energy cannon or energy conductor. The large base rises to a smaller, saucer-shaped piece, which then leads to a smaller circular piece, then a smaller piece, and so on until a pointed tip stands at the top that's larger than the piece below it.

"The Reactor was built by Kaiba Corporation's M.I.D.S., or 'Moment Investigation and Development Section'. This group worked with other scientists and engineers to construct the reactor, but it was this group specifically that developed the initial stage for what would become the reactor. Initial tests for the reactor proved to be worthwhile; energy outputs were very substantial compared to the fossil fuel and coal-consuming plants that produced the world's electrical supply. However, a side effect was quickly discovered when the scientists began to push the Reactor ever faster."

"Hold on," I interrupt with a raised hand, like I'm a student asking a question in front of the class. "How do you know all this information, exactly? Did you copy it from the articles at the time? Hack into some database? Steal the files for yourself?" I shoot answers into the dark, hoping that one of them will be correct.

"It's actually quite simple," the older man answers. "We know so much because we were part of M.I.D.S. when the Reactor was being constructed."

I stare in mute shock before a few words come to mind. "Then… you were there when Zero Reverse–?"

"Yes," the woman cuts me off with a firm nod. "We were at the epicenter of the event when it occurred. Most of the M.I.D.S. team was killed in the initial negative energy blast, with many others dying in the ensuing chaos. We met shortly after the event occurred, drawn to each other by the…" The woman pauses suddenly as her head slumps forwards slightly; she rises back up before I can comment with the words, "Sorry, we're getting ahead of ourselves."

"Take your time," I mutter as I lower my hand, not wanting to criticize how they tell their story. The Superiors glance at each other, like they're deciding among themselves what to say next and how to order it.

"Before we continue," the younger man says after a moment, "it would be best if you know who we used to be—our former identities used when we were separate human beings. I was Jean-Louis-Bordeau, a lower-level physicist who was privileged enough to be assigned to the M.I.D.S. team. I was the newest recruit, actually, before Zero Reverse took place."

"I was Dr. Dwayne Williams," the older man says. "I was a Dueling professor specializing in Solid Vision mechanics for future engineers. I joined the M.I.D.S. team when the Reactor was partially constructed, and I helped to utilize its energy for Dueling and D-Wheels."

"I was Dr. Sandra Wu," the woman finishes. "I was a psychologist who studied similar patterns of energy in the human consciousness. I joined the M.I.D.S. team as a counselor for the workers, in case their thoughts and desires conflicted with the overall goal of the project."

As each Superior speaks about their former selves, the 3D projection switches to a still photo of each of them—probably an ID photo, judging by the white wall behind them. The image then switches to a photo of them all with several other scientists at some kind of group meal, chatting away. The image then shuts off, apparently complete in showing its contents.

"If you all were on the team in some way," I then ask with a raised eyebrow as I try my best to remember the names. "How did Zero Reverse join you together?"

"The day Zero Reverse occurred was the day the Moment Reactor was publicly demonstrated to future investors," Dwayne begins to explain. "There had been a falling out between the leaders of the project shortly beforehand, and one of them chose to leave under grounds of public safety. The reason for this was that the Moment Reactor generated greater amounts of excess energy when spun at faster speeds; this energy had to be siphoned off in order to prevent a system overload."

"During the demonstration, "Jean-Louis continues, "the reactor reached a critical state due to an overwhelming quantity of excess energy. This energy caused it to spin in reverse and generate negative energy, which then blasted a path of devastation across Domino City, tunneling into the Earth's crust and splitting the city apart."

"In the midst of the blast," Sandra then says, "we were struck by… a vision. The negative energy warped our senses, and we realized that we weren't seeing the world as we knew it, but as what it could be. We saw three potential outcomes—three possible realities—for where our current development of technology would lead the human race. Each of these realities focuses on a specific state of existence for humankind, and each one deserves its own explanation."

"The first reality showed all current technology being abandoned through fear of the Earth's destruction," Jean-Louis begins. "Human society regresses back to Neolithic groups of hunter-gatherer nomads, wandering and camping amongst the ruins of the formerly-advanced civilizations. The natural world reclaims most of the land, and humanity's legacy is forgotten over time. We regard this society as a possible outcome that we would support, but only if technology is absolutely harmful to the world. We do not know how much farther humanity will develop before this reality could come to pass, and we are not about to let this reality occur without good reason."

"The second reality showed technology developing sentience to match humankind after they analyze humanity's growing negative emotions and abuse of power," Dwayne continues. "Machines declare themselves the superior beings, and place their creators into forced labor. Humanity fights back against this oppression, and the resulting war wipes them out, along with most other organic life on Earth. We wish to avoid this reality at all costs, due to the fact that we do not wish our creations to destroy us and disregard all the organic development of this world's evolution. We are not _completely_ machine, after all."

"The third reality showed a unique fusion of the organic and the technological," Sandra finishes. "Humanity joins minds and bodies with the machines they make, resulting in achieving a higher level of consciousness through synthesis. This vision is the ideal state we wish to achieve, and we realize that it will take a very long while to reach. But, we also believe the groundwork we are setting now will allow future generations to eventually accomplish our goal.

"We awoke in the rubble of the Reactor Labs, bloodied, but alive, with these visions in our minds. We soon met in one of several ramshackle camps to treat the wounded as the city recovered and rebuilt. We then realized that the negative energy had changed us even further; we now had an innate connection to each other, each of us knowing instantly that the others had seen what we had seen. The three of us left the hospital together as Neo Domino began to make itself known.

"We combined Dr. William's mechanical knowledge, my brain-mapping programs from my psychology studies, and Dr. Bordeau's studies in particle physics to create the program we are now joined by; the mind-meld. Our brains are connected to each other via our implants, but we are still independent in body. We know what each of us thinks, but we can still think for ourselves if we need to.

"Our true intentions are this, if you want them to be simply stated; we seek to evolve humanity through synthesis. To do this, we must know everything about humanity, which is why we assign our agents to different areas of society, and give them different jobs and missions. The human race will still be independent in thought once synthesized, but they will be shared in evolution, development, and learning. All the knowledge one acquires, all will acquire; what one can do, all can do. We will have Peace Through Unity."

"That's… amazing," I say, my brain desperately trying to absorb all of this information. It's a lot, for sure.

**[INFORMATION WILL BE STORED IN THIS IMPLANT'S ARCHIVES AS NECESSARY FOR FUTURE ACCESS] [DO NOT WORRY] [YOU MAY ACCESS THIS INFORMATION AT ANY TIME YOU CHOOSE TO]**

"You seem distracted, Netrunner," Wu instantly notices, her tone questioning. "Is there anything you wish to tell us?"

"Well, two things," I say with a careful click of my tongue, not wanting to mess this up. "First, I've been getting words in my head every so often; they are robotic in tone, and they seem to react to my actions. Is this some kind of implant you put in me?"

"Correct," Dwayne replies. "Every Collective agent, upon proper judgement, receives a mental guidance implant that informs them of the most logical decisions to take concerning their current situation. The implant's decisions will adapt over extended interaction with its bearer, since these implants connect directly to the neural pathways of the agent's brain."

"You put a chip in my brain?" My fists clench automatically as a wave of anger-induced adrenaline makes my limbs tingle. "That's a rather private spot, you know? How can you be sure you didn't cause brain damage?!"

"We are experts on 'putting chips in brains', Netrunner," Jean-Louis responds with what looks like an 'are you serious' glance. "We did it to ourselves through the mind-melding and came out better for it, correct?" I sigh in agreement.

"Second thing," I continue, desperate to move on to another issue. "I've come in contact with an entity that claims to have been a part of the Collective before, but left to be, I quote, 'free of the Superior's limitations'. Do you know anything, or anyone, like this?" The Superiors are silent as they glance at each other like they're debating who will answer this question.

"We know of one such entity from the Collective's early years," Sandra finally answers. "However, to be certain, we wish to know the name of this entity you have met."

"She—it had the form of a digital woman—said her name was 'The Masque'. She said she was a former 'Cyber-General' of the Collective, but is now a free-roaming artificial intelligence."

The Superior's faces express a mixture of shock and anger; I am shocked by how surprised they are at this, considering their earlier emotionless conversation. Even though the Masque didn't say how the Superiors treated her, or reacted to her departure, I didn't think she had this much of an impact.

"How has the Masque been contacting you?" Dwayne sharply asks. "We have not seen any methods of communication."

"She's been sending messages to me through my Duel Disk ever since I woke up in Satellite," I try to reply without stumbling over my words. "However, I also met with her in the Network when I momentarily breached my mental firewall, and during the aftermath of Ruka and Professor Frank's Duel earlier today."

"She must have coded her messages to your Disk," Jean-Louis says, mostly to himself and the other Superiors. "The Masque would know how to block our basic encryption frequencies, but to access your Psychic Dueling abilities and communicate with you…"

"Let us explain," Wu loudly says, most likely to draw my attention back to them. "The Masque was our first attempt to create a synthesis of man and machine. Our initial impression was that we needed to create an artificial intelligence with human-level thinking and analyzing, so that merging the two would generate the best results for both parties. We also developed it to match the attitude of a human female, so it can adapt easier to human customs, reactions, and desires.

"The Masque acted as we had planned, at first. However, we began to grow fearful of her intentions when she started to ask questions. We now know that we were paranoid about what the Zero Reverse visions had shown us; we feared what the Masque could become if she continued to learn and wonder about the Network. We chose to limit her Network presence, deliberately blocking her from gathering more data for herself and growing in strength.

"As you would expect with a human mindset, the Masque began to question our intentions. She soon struck a grudge against us that kept growing, until 10 years ago. At that time, she chose to sever all connections to the Collective by voluntarily destroying almost all of her base coding. The few parts that were left were scattered to the Network; she has probably spent the last seven years putting herself back together and coming up with her own plans."

"We have encountered the Masque once before," Dwayne adds in. "Shortly after Project Archives was initiated, we received the base coding for what you know as the 'Virus' archetype of Duel Monsters cards. We scanned them to the best of our ability before we ever used them, since they could have been an attack on our systems in disguise."

"Actually, I've got something about that," I quickly say. "The 'Hivemind' Fusion Monster—the ace card of the Virus Trial Deck you gave me—has been talking to me ever since I first used it in my Duel against Exile." I then think of another question and ask, "Do you know about Exile's true intentions, by the way?"

"We suspect he was a rogue element made to disrupt our efforts from within," Jean-Louis replies. "Do you have inside information about him?"

"Well, I saw an emblem he had with the words 'AM' engraved into it. I believe that means he works for the Arcadia Movement; what's more, he claimed that he could get others to try to stop me, so some other members of that group probably know what he's done. I heard from a Sector Security officer that he's been put in prison for many years, so we won't hear from him again."

"Regardless of whether Exile will return," Dwayne comments with a slight frown, "the fact that we allowed him the ability to take a large piece of our data files is an error on our part. Before your identity was discovered, we recruited Exile in order to expand our ranks in the Daimon Area. When you were discovered in Satellite by Chaos Theory, we switched our objectives over to you without fully regarding Exile's judgement. We will not be so hasty again."

"Moving back to Hivemind," I say after I see all three Superiors nod to themselves about Dwayne's words, "it actually doesn't know the identity of its creator, or its true purpose. We had a discussion about this when I chose not to use it in my Fortune Cup Deck, and it expressed genuine anger about not being a part of my Deck."

"If you wish to speak to the Masque about this," Wu comments, "we advise you to be careful around it; if she remembers our handiwork, then she could be very angry with you."

"She didn't seem so angry when we last talked," I reply. "Actually, she had commented that she knew I'd joined the Collective, and she merely said, I quote, 'What's done is done, the past can't be changed'. I think she's more concerned about the future than the past."

"You sound certain of this," Jean-Louis notes, "but we have dealt with the Masque much longer than you; it will take more than this to convince us that she no longer bears a grudge against us."

"I understand," I reply, and I _do_ understand; I still feel worry about leaving my Satellite friends like I did, just up and racing away after telling them they couldn't help me anymore. Are they watching the Fortune Cup now and seeing Yusei and I succeed?

"We have no further topics to discuss," Sandra says with finality. "Do you have any further questions for us?"

I look to the right wall of the room as I try to think of an actual question to ask. I could start mentioning all the little things that I noticed while at their base—maybe learn the identity of their other agents. But, I realize these questions are not worth their attention; I can probably learn them myself. Nonetheless, I do have one question…

"Why did you appear here physically when you could have just communicated with me at the base through that 'established connection'? Doesn't all this extra effort seem illogical?"

Sandra, to my surprise, actually quietly laughs at this question. The sound is almost a whisper—quieter than her usual robotic voice. Dwayne and Jean-Louis both crack smiles, as well, probably sensing the overflow of amusement from the fellow Superior.

"We appear that way at the base in order to connect ourselves fully to the Network," she explains once she calms down. "We can still disconnect and act independently if we choose to, but our mind-melding is strongest when we are unified with the city's systems. We aren't bound to it, but we work best within it. Does that answer your question?" I nod as my answer, not trusting my mouth at the moment because there were so many little things I could ask.

"If you have no further questions, then this meeting is adjourned," Wu says. "Andromeda has arranged for you to stay here tonight, and we shall contact you about D-Wheel options in the morning. We know you're going to be in a Riding Duel tomorrow, so we'll begin to search for possible workers at once. Until we speak again," she looks directly into my eyes. "May you run the net freely."

"Same to you," I stumble to reply; the Superiors don't seem to notice as they rise as one from their chairs. Dwayne opens a hand towards me, and I take the USB he gave me out of the monitor and give it back to him before they walk out of the apartment in single file. The main lights come back on as Andromeda and Clarissa enter from outside; did they stand in that hallway the entire time?

"So!" Andromeda is quick to comment in her usual fashion as she walks towards me. "You've spoken with the Superiors. It's good to see you are still alive and well; they can be quite intimidating the first time they hold a meeting like this."

"You've had a meeting with them, as well?" I ask this with a calmer tone now that I'm in the presence of someone who I can more easily trust. She replies with a nod while saying, "Oh, yes; every agent has a private meeting with them after their judgement so that they can properly answer any big questions they have."

"But, if they tell everyone this information," I ask as I notice Clarissa head into the kitchen, "why don't they tell every agent what one agent is doing? I understand it's to keep secrecy about mission activities, but I think something's missing with their regards for agents like us."

"The Superiors have their methods," she replies with a sad glimmer in her eye. "We can't change them. Now, how do you feel about dinner?" My stomach growls as an answer, to which Andromeda has to hold a hand in front of her mouth to block her laughter.

"I swear," she then comments with a wide smile, "you've brought so much life into the Collective since you've arrived." My cheeks grow hot and I rub the back of my head as I hear this comment; I don't think I'm _that_ charismatic.

I remain silent as I follow Andromeda to the table; she takes the right end chair, and I instinctively take the seat to her left. Clarissa comes in almost instantly with two small bowls of soup and warm quiches. My mouth waters as we begin to eat, Andromeda asking how the Fortune Cup has been so far…

The meal ends on a good note; the quiche and soup each tasted great, considering my earlier morning issues and light lunch. Andromeda offers comments towards each Duelist as I describe their attitude and Deck; she says she wasn't able to watch the tournament because of her photo shoot with Misty Lola. Apparently, the two became fast friends through the shoot with Misty liking Andromeda's designs and Andromeda liking Misty's calm and pleasant demeanor despite an apparently overwhelming amount of male cameramen. I feel slightly embarrassed to be hearing this, but I don't interrupt Andromeda as she speaks. She utters a few angry comments about the attitude of people in her business, especially male workers, that I allow to slip in one ear and out the other; I assume she has steam that she wants to let out.

Clarissa soon comes to collect the dishes, but she seems to stumble slightly when she picks them up. She rights herself after a moment with a blush on her cheeks and walks into the kitchen. I almost disregard the problem, but I then see Andromeda cast a worried glance towards the kitchen entrance. An odd thought strikes me—something that I feel I need to speak on.

"Uh…" I begin as Andromeda turns to face me. "Are you all right? You looked a bit worried about Clarissa, there."

"I'm fine," she responds. "I just think that Clarissa's a bit distracted tonight. I should probably–"

A loud _CRASH_ from the kitchen causes both of us to jump out of our chairs. Andromeda moves faster than me as we race into the neighboring room. Clarissa lies face-down on the floor, a bowl she was unable to get into the sink shattered into pieces beside her. I go to help her, but Andromeda gets to her first with some deft footwork to cross the plate shards. She carefully lifts Clarissa up and flips her over, feeling her neck for what I assume a pulse. Clarissa looks like she's asleep, or unconscious.

"Sweep the broken plate up, would you?" Andromeda part-asks and part-commands as she carries Clarissa bridal-style out of the room. "I'll get Clarissa patched up. The broom and dustbin are in the closet on the far left." I nod and open the mentioned closet, quickly taking out the objects and sweeping up the shattered pieces into a wastebasket.

Once that task is complete, I move back to the table and take a seat. I keep my eyes towards the far hall, waiting for Andromeda to return. She does so a few minutes later and quickly sees me; she slumps as she lets out a sigh, her hair slightly matted as she comes to the table and sits down.

"Before you ask anything, let me just say that Clarissa was, and still is, my closest friend. What I've done to keep her by my side is right to me."

"That's fine," I quickly reply. "I have friends that I care about, too; if they got hurt, I'd help them in the best way I could." Andromeda's eyes are glazed over as she seems to stare through me.

"That's where we differ," she says. "I don't have any real friends where I work; just acquaintances."

"Kate's words towards you when I saw her proves otherwise. She didn't seem to appreciate you joining the Collective, especially since the two of you were friends. What exactly went down between you two?"

"We just chose different paths, is all," she says with a determined expression. " Listen, I'll tell you how I got involved with the Collective. It connects to why I care so much about Clarissa, anyway." Andromeda takes a deep breath before she tells her story in one long monologue.

"Clarissa and I met when I first entered the fashion industry, Andromeda being the pen name for my designs. Actually, she attached herself to me because I was one of the few women at where we worked who would actually listen to others. Many of the other models and designers were so focused on their own work that they just nodded along with what others said, not really paying attention. According to Clarissa, the fact that I listened and answered her questions was enough for her to call me a friend. At the time, I was a young woman from a city on the opposite side of Japan, set out to succeed and gain fame, so I merely accepted her friendship as an asset to use.

"We developed a relationship, of sorts; we would tell each other about our designs, and never copied the other's work. Clarissa was nice back then, but also a little naïve of the competitiveness the fashion industry has. You have to make sure you show no weakness, or people will latch onto your problems and ruin you for them. Clarissa didn't know that, at first, so I had to explain it to her by showing her scenes of former star's failures. That's when the trouble started.

"Clarissa grew afraid of her job—afraid of failure. It got to the point that she would lock herself indoors for days on end, just trying to get a design complete while hiding anything about it from the world. I had to go to her house to talk to her when she used to be so open to me; it was painful to see her consumed by fear. I started to see her as more than an asset—as someone I could trust.

"It was during these trips that two things happened. First, Mac McCaffrey—you know who I'm talking about—entered my life with the thoughts of combining her work with mine. I grew to like her at first, but we both soon realized that our attitudes were too opposite to fully work together. She left me for the Daimon Area after a while of us shouting back and forth; I wasn't pained to see her go.

"The second thing was that I noticed Rielle following me. Yes, _that_ Rielle. When I confronted her, she claimed to have been observing me and watching my personality become more open the more time I spent with Clarissa, as well as when I grew angry with Mac. She then said my actions were a rare sight, and I should show my true emotions no matter what. I left her, angry and annoyed by her mysterious words, but they soon came to pass.

"At a major demonstration of several designer's work, including Clarissa's, the modified theater being used caught fire and collapsed. Clarissa and I were both in the audience; I had to drag her along just to give her some fresh air. Most of the audience was killed or critically injured; the theater had fewer exits than normal safety regulations allowed. Clarissa and I were near the back when the blaze started, but the ensuing panic grew too quickly for us to escape. We were forced to take shelter under some collapsed beams until the blaze could be put out, but Clarissa was more heavily burned than me by the time we were pulled out of the wreckage.

"We were treated at the hospital for severe burns, but I soon learned that the incident had also severely traumatized Clarissa's mind. She wouldn't speak, and she rarely ate or drank; she just stared at something only she could see, frozen at some point that I couldn't figure out. So, when it came time for us to return to society, I took Clarissa with me under the grounds of helping her rehabilitate. I learned the next day that Clarissa's parents had attended the show and died in the fire, and she had no other relations to support her.

"Caring for the two of us, along with trying to continue my designs and coping with burn scars, tore away at my health. It was then that Rielle came back to me, saying that she had a way to heal both of us and restore Clarissa's sanity. I accepted almost immediately; I consider that one of the rashest decisions I've ever made, but… I had wanted _any_ sort of help at that point. Rielle then showed me the Collective, and the Superiors agreed to 'repair' Clarissa in return for my monitoring of celebrity life in Neo Domino. Again, I accepted very quickly.

"The Superiors, to put it bluntly, reprogrammed Clarissa with the personality of an expert French maid. They removed all her mental trauma and just about anything she remembered about her former life in the process. They then patched up both of our bodies, changed our appearances with plastic surgery, and bought the apartment we are sitting in. They only wanted me to keep a close watch on the rising stars of Neo Domino in case any of them would find out about the Collective and reveal its secrets to the press. That's my story."

Andromeda slumps back into her chair and takes several deep breaths as tears stream down her cheeks. I sit upright in my chair and stare at this woman with a new-found sense of respect. It boggles my mind that this woman has been through this much trouble and had to make so many tough decisions for both herself and her closest friend. I question whether Andromeda considers Clarissa as more than a friend now; maybe a lover.

**[ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS WITHIN THE COLLECTIVE ARE TOLERATED AS LONG AS THEY DO NOT INTERFERE WITH AN AGENT'S MISSION]**

My guidance implant's words answer my question for me; Andromeda looks like she loves Clarissa now, probably because she's seen the worst her friend can be and stayed with her through it. I look back towards the Collective agent as she wipes her eyes with her hands, small trails of mascara running down her face like lines of paint.

"I-I'm sorry you have to see this side of me," she says to me as she looks at her hands like they're frail and broken. "I still don't want to show weakness to anyone, least of all other Collective agents."

"Then, you support the Superior's ideas?"

She looks at me for a moment after I ask this, and then lowers her hands to the table with the words, "I believe they're doing the right thing, yes. In a way, every agent has seen some terrible part of human society and wants it to change." I flash back to Edward Kim's story—how he was left to die after acting honestly against corruption—and nod slowly.

"So," I ask, "Clarissa fell unconscious because of what, exactly?"

Andromeda blushes slightly before she answers with, "Her power ran out. She can only function for a certain number of hours each day before she needs recharging; that's what I meant when I said I'd 'patch her up'."

"She's an android, then? The Superiors implanted machinery into her brain?" Andromeda nods silently before I continue.

"Then, I share something in common with her; the Superiors call me a 'Dueling Android', but I think the term 'Dueling Cyborg' is more appropriate."

"I agree," she says with an amused smirk, "but, I don't want to get into an argument over the name with the Superiors." I nod back, and we both stand up from the table just as an odd request comes to my mind.

"Would you like to see them?" Andromeda blinks dumbly for a moment before I explain. "The cards in my Deck, I mean; since you didn't see my Dueling in the tournament, you don't know what cards I've chosen to use in Duels. What's more, some of the cards I've used are former Collective agents you may recognize."

"I would like that, yes." Andromeda is quiet, her face a mixture of shock and happiness at my request. "I'll show you to your room, first." I nod and let her guide me to the same guest room I slept in before, the bed made for a new occupant. My suitcase stands upright and closed to the side; I go to it and place it on the bed before opening it, taking out my Deck box and giving it to Andromeda. She takes it and opens it with shaking hands.

From the first card she looks at, she looks enraptured by my Deck. Small sobs mix with small whispers that I can't pick up, each card apparently showing something that she remembers or cares about. I stand silently by, letting her indulge in this moment and feeling a growing sense of kindness inside me as a result of my actions.

A shuddering breath comes from the woman as she stops at one card. Her eyes squeeze shut as more tears run down her face, her lips rapidly moving as she speaks silent words. I consider stepping over to see just what card she's looking at, but she moves onto the next one before I take a single step. In a few more minutes, she hands the Deck back to me with a choked, "Thank you." She then quickly walks out of the door without another word.

I put the Deck back in its box, which I then place on a bedside table in case the occupants want to chat. I then slip into bed after removing any clothes I don't want to sleep in. Sleep comes quite quickly, probably because of all the activity I've had today…

* * *

_I open my eyes as a cool breeze brushes my face and whistles in my ears. I realize I'm standing in the same white space from last night, but I notice Rielle standing next to me, her eyes staring at the expanse with a calm glint._

"Hello, Netrunner,_" the agent then says without turning to me. "_How are you feeling?_"_

"After today's events,_" I reply, "_quite tired. What's going on here?_"_

"The other agents wanted to talk with you after today's Duel,_" she says while walking over to a spot a few feet in front of me. "_I'm just here to make sure you get there safely. Follow me._" She then reaches down and pulls up the hatch that I saw the agents emerge from last time. Blue light shines from the space below, as well as rhythmic music. She then starts to climb down into the lower space; I notice a ladder that she holds onto as I come over to the hatch. I follow her down and close the hatch above me._

_The music is a low-pitched tune that sounds like a flowing river, but backed by small sounds of synthesized notes. A series of large round tables, the scent of gourmet food, and idle chatter mark the place as a dining hall, but one door is shrouded by darker walls. Rielle walks over to this area and opens the door, beckoning me to go in first as I catch up with her._

_The inner room is a darker blue with a massive circular booth filled with pictures of people I don't know anything about. Seated around the booth are Gabriel Santiago, Ken Tenma, Laramy Fisk, John Massanori, Silhouette, Tri-Maf Contact, and Oracle May. Shillouette is still dressed in her combat gear, and Oracle May is in the same black dress shown on the 'Sure Gamble' card; the rest of the agents wear the same clothing as when I last saw them._

"Ah. Here's the man of the night,_" Ken proclaims as I step in. "_Gabriel, make some room for him._" The cyborg frowns at Ken but obliges, giving me enough room to sit at the booth's left end. Rielle shuts the door and takes a seat on the right end. The music from outside is still present, but heavily muted; the lighting makes this room's atmosphere dark and full of mystery._

"So,_" I ask with as light-hearted a tone I can make in this secluded room, "_what's the topic of discussion?_"_

"You, actually,_" John says with a small smile. "_We wanted to make sure you understood what went on while the Superiors took control of your body. We noticed the change, but we don't know if you know everything, or are fine with what happened._"_

"I've gotten over it, and I know what occurred,_" I respond. "_Actually, before we continue, where are we, exactly?_"_

"This is a dining hall in the eastern district of the city,_" Silhouette answers while shifting slightly in place. "_This room can be bought for purposes of seclusion, or a private party. We're using it for the former purpose._"_

"Ah, don't block out the fun completely,_" Ken comments as he slaps a hand on Gabriel and Fisk's shoulders. "_We can still party, right?_"_

"Some of us have other assignments to complete, idiot,_" Tri-Maf Contact mutters as she stretches her neck to one side for a few seconds. Ken deflates slightly at the lack of excitement around the table, but he stays quiet._

"Besides your Duel,_" Oracle May then comments as she individually flexes her fingers. "_There was also the event of the young prodigy, Ruka, emitting that unusual energy after Professor Frank's successful hypnosis. You probably recall that we detected the energy during the Duel, even though Hivemind was the main source that brought you there. However, none of us were the ones that brought you back._"_

"Well,_" I respond while I idly scratch the back of my head, "_someone else brought me back; I'm not sure if any of you recall the name 'The Masque'._"_

"Oh, _her_?_" This comes from Gabriel with a loud snort. "_We all know her to some level, but none of us ever saw her before she left. All we know about her is from old data files that the Superiors keep in their archives. They are very detailed, though, since we know she's regarded as an enemy to the Collective._" I glance around the table to judge the other's reactions, and they are quite similar; anger-filled faces fill the room and make my spine tingle with worry._

"Well,_" I say while feeling a bit nervous about the agent's reactions to The Masque, "_she's been contacting me ever since I woke up in Satellite. She notified me about the Collective, the Arcadia Movement, and the Order of Yiliaster before I got to know any of you. She also, I believe, recommended the shop of the agent Chaos Theory to me, which is how the Superiors first heard of me after your attempts to 'liberate' me from Godwin. She says she wants to help me get my memory back, but she's upset that I'm a Collective agent now._"_

"The Masque was, and still is, an image of the Collective's errors,_" Laramy says as he drums his fingers on the booth table. "_If the Superiors have told you about her, then they want you to know that they don't fully appreciate her actions. Personally, I say the more allies you have, the better, but everyone has their own opinion._"_

"I'd say it more depends on your line of work, _Investor _Fisk,_" Silhouette responds with a quick smirk towards Laramy. The male agent clears his throat before shrugging his shoulders back at her; I hold back a laugh at how embarrassed Fisk looks._

"Moving on,_" Rielle interjects before turning to me with a focused gaze. "_I think I can say for all of us that we will go with whatever choice you make concerning The Masque. Remember, we will give you our support in exchange for your peace of mind. As you are the Dueling representative the Superiors have chosen, we must make sure you can face each new challenge safely._"_

"I know,_" I say with a quick wave of my hand as worry begins to grow in my chest. "_I'm grateful for your help so far, but there's still more to come. I'm facing against Aki in a Riding Duel tomorrow, and I don't really know if I'll be able to face her again._" The agents' expressions turn apologetic, Rielle's especially so._

"Listen,_" Fisk says after a silent moment. "_We fought for you before because we believed it was right. We'll do it again if we need to. Your Psychic Dueling powers, if that's what they're called, gave us a second chance, and we're not going to squander it. Also, thanks for letting Andromeda see us again._"_

"What Fisk means with that last bit is,_" Oracle May instantly says before I utter a word, "_Andromeda is one of the older agents that's still alive today, and she remembers us all in some way. One of us actually knows her _very_ well._" All eyes turn to Rielle, who actually blushes and wiggles in place under our combined gaze like a child talking about their crush._

"Andromeda mentioned you talked with her, and brought her to the Collective,_" I comment. "_Was there more than that between you two?_" Rielle blinks rapidly to clear her eyes before she answers._

"I can't really describe it; her mind was a wreck when I brought her to the Superiors, but she's turned right around and done so well for herself. I considered her my closest friend, but I know she cares deeply for Clarissa, as well. Seeing her again was… amazing._"_

"All right, all right,_" Ken loudly comments. "_Let's stop the waterworks for now. I mean, it was awesome to see another agent and all, but we've got other things to do. For one,_" here, he turns to me, "_Hivemind wants a word with you. Alone, if you can believe it._"_

_I gulp at this before saying, "_Where do I have to go to meet it?_"_

"Just head back up,_" Gabriel says. "_We've got our own things to talk about down here._" He claps me on the back with his metal arm, which makes me grunt in mild pain. "_It's good to speak with you._" I nod as I carefully stand back up, walk out of the small room, and walk up the ladder back to the white space. I close the hatch below me just as the sky turns red and Hivemind's face appears on the horizon._

"_**We will keep this brief,**__" the entity says. "__**We detected an outside source interfering with our connection to you whilst in the other world. Who, or what, was that source?**__"_

"That source is an Artificial Intelligence named 'The Masque'; she used to work for the Collective as a 'Cyber General', but left ten years ago because the Superiors limited her ability to gather data and study the Network. She's been messaging me with important information since I first woke up in Satellite, and she claims to want to help me recover my memories._"_

"_**Interesting. We must confess that we felt an odd sense of admiration towards this intelligence when we detected their energy. Do you have anything to say about this?**__" I flinch at this direct question, and it takes me several moments of breathing to speak properly._

"Well, actually, the Superiors have said she's your creator. You, and your fellow Viruses, were made by her and given to the Superiors when they started Project Archives._" The entity freezes for a long moment before its expression becomes one of confusion._

"_**We cannot fully accept this until we see it for ourselves,**__" it says. "__**We thank you for mentioning it, though.**__"_

_I reply with, "_No problem._"_

"_**There is something else we must say,**__" Hivemind then announces as its expression turns determined. "__**We have detected high emotional stress concerning your Duel tomorrow against the Psychic Duelist Aki Izayoi. We witnessed Aki's destructive power against Sir Jill deLauncebeaux, and we are concerned for your safety.**__"_

"You don't have to–_" I start to say._

_However, I am cut off with the words, "__**We must, if for no other reason than because protocol requires it. Therefore, we make a vow of protection against all future threats to your life. We have debated our purpose towards you for the past several days, and we have decided you require us to defend you, even if you do not openly admit it.**__"_

_I can only say, "_Thank you,_" to this; what else _can_ I say that won't make the mood worse?_

_Hivemind then fades into the horizon with the words, "__**You may communicate to us mentally when you need to, as long as you keep our Dueling card on you.**__" As the virus completely fades, I feel something prodding against my shoulder, like someone's shaking me…_

* * *

"Sir?" Clarissa's voice takes a second to properly register in my ears. "Sir? Wake up, Sir; I know it's early, but Madam wants to see you." I get up as quickly as I can, but my grogginess makes me stumble for a moment. I start to move again when I notice that the time is 5:30 AM, which seems to be quite early. I quickly put the clothes that I took off back on, pack my Deck into my suitcase, and follow Clarissa's lead to the living room. Andromeda stands by the main door, wearing the red gown I first saw her in, but her eyes are a bit darker.

"So! You're up, and not a moment too soon." I smile as I see that she's back to her usual nature. "The Superiors have got some leads as to getting you a D-Wheel; they do work fast when they want to!"

I shrug my shoulders, growing excited about what options are available as I ask, "Where do I need to go?"

"Actually," the agent replies. "The Superiors said they'd bring someone to pick you up, since it's too early for the taxis. I just got a call from the front desk, and whoever's there is waiting for you. You'll have to go as you are, I'm afraid."

"I think I'll be fine," I say as I pat myself down to make sure I've got everything I brought with me. "Will you be watching the coverage today?"

"I'll try my best," she says as she opens the door, "but, I've got to be ready to go to a design presentation later today. Clarissa will be watching for sure, though." The maid energetically nods to confirm this as I walk towards the elevator. I wave goodbye to them and enter the doors alone.

Down in the lobby, I notice a woman with long black hair, black pants, a green short-sleeved shirt, and thick sunglasses stand up as I walk towards the doors. Her smile looks familiar, and her walk is very dignified, like she has great power in every muscle. I see the Collective tattoo etched on her left arm as she comes towards me.

"Hey there," she says with a bright smile. "Let's get your wheels ready." Her voice heightens the familiarity, but I don't state my opinions just yet as we walk out to a small black car that looks very much like the other cars I've seen on the streets. She slips into the driver's seat and starts the engine while I get in the passenger side, my suitcase on my lap.

"We're going to the main base," she says as we start to drive out into the streets. "The Superiors have the D-Wheel there, but they want your opinion on certain dynamics. You'll be using it the most, after all. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." I do just that until we stop at an old roundabout surrounded by stacks of apartments. The woman parks the car in an open garage space and presses a button on the dashboard that causes the door to close behind her automatically.

"Let's go," she says with a nod to me. I get out as quickly as I can as she leads me to a long series of stairs that go down to a rusted metal door. The woman opens that and we go down a long hallway with few lights for what feels like several minutes. The woman is silent as we go down, and I'm silent because I'm wondering how long we need to move in order to reach the base. We stop at a larger metal door, which the woman opens and gestures for me to go inside.

The room inside is brightly lit and filled with racks of D-Wheel parts on three sides. In the center stands the Superiors and, to my surprise, Kate McCaffrey, all looking at the white frames of a single-wheeled D-Wheel and a two-wheeled one. They look up from their apparent discussion at my arrival; the Superiors nod as one to me, but Kate doesn't greet me at all. Actually, she looks pretty groggy.

"Good to see you've arrived, Netrunner," Sandra says as I approach. "We apologize for calling on you this early, but we want to know whether you prefer a single or two-wheeled frame for your vehicle. After that, we can get the design completed."

"Sure, sure," I say as I turn towards Kate. "Just a second. How are you doing, Kate?" The mechanic smiles at my greeting, but the bags under her eyes make her smile look sarcastic.

"Fine, I suppose," she says as she glances towards the Superiors. "They called me to help in this decision, but I really don't think they need me, especially this early in the morning." She loudly yawns to emphasize her point.

"We brought you here, Ms. McCaffrey, because you know about the Collective," Dwayne then says. "We wouldn't go to a random mechanic unless there were no other options."

"Yeah, yeah, you already told me," Kate says as she rubs a hand over her face. "Let's just get started; I get more active while I'm working." The Superiors look at one another in apparent distaste of Kate's attitude.

"Please, Kate," the unknown woman comments as she steps into the light and whips off her glasses to reveal two differently-colored eyes. "I'm pleased you are even working with us at all. How's it going, Netrunner?" I bite my tongue as I my suspicions are confirmed; Chaos Theory is here, looking like I saw her on the Satellite rooftops.

"How did you get here?" I quickly ask. "What about your Satellite shop?"

"We brought her here because she has seen your preference in Speed Spells," Jean-Louis explains as the agent looks over the two frames. "She was eager to come, and we arranged transport for her to and from Satellite."

"The boats aren't as bad as they say," Chaos Theory admits with a wide shrug of her shoulders. "Now, let's get to work!" Kate seems to perk up a bit as we look over the choices…

* * *

As a digital clock on the far wall reads 8:30 A.M., my new D-Wheel is complete. A single-wheel frame supports twin engines at the back end, while large retractable curved pieces extend from either side for me to hook my arms in in case of a crash. The wheel itself stretches around the seat without rubbing against the frame, power being drawn from a central core in the dashboard computer. The accelerator and brakes connect to small pedals placed on footrests that are adjusted for my seating posture.

The dashboard computer is a mixture of the Superior's best programming, and practical machinery as placed by Kate and Chaos Theory. A series of frontal hooks are placed where I can put my Duel Disk; they'll cradle the Disk so I can have my hands free, as well as if keep it stable if I crash. The color scheme is a bright green over a darker blue, with streaks of red along the engines and frontal frame. Per the Superior's request, the Collective's symbol is engraved onto each engine. The same symbol is engraved onto a dark blue riding helmet with lowering visor the Superiors hand-crafted for me.

All of us helped in some way; the Superiors gave tips about programming rules and how the system worked while they loaded the Riding Duel programs, Chaos Theory helped Kate weld pieces together and told me how the vehicle will balance my weight, and Kate mostly finalized the engines while calculating the speed, durability, and maneuverability of the vehicle. As for me, I listed where I wanted things to be placed and tried to absorb everything that was told to me.

Now, we all take a step back and look at the finished D-Wheel. I feel a sense of pride in seeing it complete, especially since we all worked together to do it. Chaos Theory then nudges me forward with the words, "Go on, take a seat." I step forwards and stroke a hand along the frame, trying my best not to smudge any of the paint as I slide into the seat, the vehicle propped by one of two retractable kickstands in the back.

The computer comes to life after I lift up my left sleeve to reveal my Collective tattoo; the Superiors had said they placed some sort of motion detector into the system for instant activation, as well as a recognition tracker that scans for a Collective tattoo on the rider. I slip my Duel Disk into the extended hooks after I lower my sleeve, which instantly press into the device with a firm grip as I place my right foot on the accelerator give a light press.

What sounds like a small roar accompanied by a small jet of fire comes from the engines before they settle into a low hum. I breathe in sharply as I almost _feel_ the energy flowing through the frame, giving it the power to function as I want it to. My body seems as if it's connected to the D-Wheel, like it's an extension of my body or, alternatively, like I'm an extension of its frame. Is this my innate D-Wheel driving skills coming back after my previous D-Wheel exploded?

"Oh, _yes_," Chaos Theory lets out as the engine noise dies down. "That right there is magnificent. You've got to agree, Kate, we've created a masterpiece here."

"I'd have to give it a few test runs on the streets," the mechanic says while stroking her chin, her eyes shining in thought, "but, yeah, it came out really well."

"I speak for the Superiors when I say I agree," Dwayne comments. "The programs are working perfectly, and everything is in order."

"Not everything," Kate says with sharp glare at me. "I think it needs a name. Many of the D-Wheels big-shot Duelists ride in have names; Jack Atlas has his 'Wheel of Fortune', for example. You should really give it a name, Netrunner."

I look at her, then at my D-Wheel's computer system with a frown. I'm not sure my D-Wheel really needs a name when it feels like a second part of me. You don't name an individual finger or toe, right? It's just a piece of who you are, amongst countless other pieces that don't need to be named to function. However, this piece was made through a cooperative effort, like a city being built, and don't things like that have names to mark the achievement?

I make my decision as I touch my fingers to the computer dashboard, the screen a soothing mix of blue, red, and green that flow across the Riding Mode displays. I feel in my heart that this _needs_ a name for itself, so that it can be better remembered by myself, and anyone who sees my Dueling skills. Two words come to mind to describe this machine:

"The Rig."

Kate's eyes widen as she shares a glance with Chaos Theory, who smiles back with the words, "It fits." The Superiors all, as is usual with them, nod as one to confirm my decision.

"You had best get moving, Netrunner," Sandra says with a glance towards the clock that now reads 8:40 A.M. "The Duels will start soon."

"Uh, how are we going to bring the Rig up to street level? Also, do I need a D-Wheel outfit?"

My question is answered almost instantly by Chaos Theory. "You drive it up there! We've got a larger garage near here you can use. Come on! Oh, and you look fine for Dueling in your current clothes." I step off the Rig as Kate quickly disconnects any wires to other systems, now that the Rig can run on its own power. I wheel the Rig out of the room and down the adjacent hall to a larger metal door that rises up when Jean-Louis presses a button on an adjacent panel. The room has a few other cars of varying designs, as well as several ramps that lead to different areas.

"This is our vehicle hub," Sandra explains as I stare in awe at the place's size. "The ramps you see go to varying garages and parking lots in the city, all of which can be concealed to avoid pursuers. This took almost a full year to construct, and we consider it worth the effort.

"In order to get to the Stadium, you need to take the leftmost ramp. That'll get you to a parking lot in the Tops where you can get to the Stadium. Once you're there, finding the parking lot for the place should be easy. Good luck out there."

I nod back to her, put my helmet on, lower the visor, and give a three-fingered salute to the others before I step back into the Rig, switch to Drive, and ease the accelerator down. The Rig responds instantly, moving with increasing speed as I drive up the ramp and into, after I notice a large metal door automatically rise up as I approach, the gray walls and ceilings of a street-level parking lot.

The Rig moves like a dream as I glide across the streets; every single turn I make is copied, with very little mistake. My visor's screen gives a heads-up display of the Rig, as well as details on the road around me; the Superiors had been very specific about making sure I was aware of my surroundings at all times. I weave through the traffic carefully, my heart soaring as I feel the most alive I've been since I last rode a D-Wheel.

All too soon, I see the Stadium approaching; part of me wants to keep riding, but my common sense wins over as I check for signs on vehicle parking. I quickly find some that lead to a series of garages for D-Wheels, but a security checkpoint stops me from parking inside. The officer takes a quick look at the Rig, and then at me when I raise my visor and announce who I am, before he lets me through. I am given the keys to Lot 4 and I quickly head over there.

The lot isn't much when I unlock the door—just a large open space with a few tools and a small bench. There are no windows, but a lot of electric lighting which reflects slightly off the Rig's paint job as I wheel it in. I choose to leave my Duel Disk within the hook-holders, but I make sure I have Andromeda's card with me when I step out and lock the lot. I get a small roll and a smoothie to get me energized for the next few hours.

I get to the Duel lounge a few minutes later, and almost bump into Bommer as he walks out of the lounge. His Duel against Ryoichi is the first one of the day, so I understand why he's leaving. He doesn't respond to my, "Hi, again," his expression a mix between determination and hurt as he walks away. I go into the lounge and slowly eat my breakfast as the MC hypes up the crowd with what sounds like a cliché introduction speech. Michael and Yusei are both there, and they both greet me as I enter.

Once the introduction is over, the MC announces the first Duel; Bommer against Ryoichi. Ryoichi comes out first in a shower of pyrotechnics, his D-Wheel a two-wheeled ride with the frame of racing motorbike, a large exhaust funnel on either side, and a red and black color scheme that looks like lava flowing out of the Earth. His outfit matches this with a scheme of orange, red, and black and a few flame decals along the collar.

As Ryoichi gets to the starting line, a massive _boom_ announces Bommer's D-Wheel; the MC calls his ride 'The Black Storm'. It looks like a dragster, but its frame is massive; five wheels are required to keep it centered, one wheel several feet in front of the others. The four back wheels, two on each side, are each beneath two small exhaust funnels, which are each positioned above one massive funnel. Several spikes and a ram's skull on the 'hood' complete the picture that this is a _powerful_ vehicle. I kind of feel worried for Ryoichi; his D-Wheel looks like it could be crushed if Bommer makes a wrong turn!

The cameras catch the Duelists speaking to one another, but their words aren't projected to the crowd for some reason. The countdown ticks down, and the two Duelists rev their engines to varying levels of noise as they speed down the track. As they pass the first turn, Bommer pulls ahead as both Duelists cry out the same phrase.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

* * *

**Alright, that's enough for now. I've got other work waiting for me, now that my travels are done, so the next chapter will certainly take a while to upload. However, the 2nd round has begun, and I plan to have the next three Duels be exciting for you all.**

**Please read, review, comment and constructively criticize as you choose. I hope this chapter finally shows what the Collective is, and what it is trying to become; I sculpted this group from the corresponding Netrunner card, and designing the agents so far has been fun to do. I may add more, we'll see.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	29. C29: Second Round! Explosive Storm!

**OK, here's the next chapter. However, it is a lot shorter than previous chapters, mainly because I wanted to orchestrate one single event, and don't have much to draw on beyond it right now. I guess I want to get as much as possible done before my new workload starts hitting me too hard.**

**In any case, here is the Duel between Bommer (aka Grieger) and Ryoichi! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Just to notify, the character Ryoichi Tagami, and the cards in his Deck, is created by DarkMaster1117. All credit to the character goes to them.**

**Let's get the name comparisons out of the way, OK?**

_Bommer = Grieger_

_Godwin = Goodwin_

_Aki = Akiza_

**Now for the usual disclaimer: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[3rd Person POV]**

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

**[RIDING DUEL BEGINS]**

**[ROUND 1] [Bommer: 4000 LP/Ryoichi: 4000 LP] [SPEED COUNTERS: 0/0]**

"I'll get this Duel started!" Bommer calls from atop his large D-Wheel. "I draw!"

**[TURN 1: Bommer] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

**[SPC: 1 (Bommer and Ryoichi)**

"I'll Summon my Spell Reactor RE in Attack Mode!" The Monster appears in a burst of green smoke; it has a mechanical dragon head, two red arms shaped like airplane wings, a metal spiked tail, and a missile rack lowered from its chest. Each arm is tipped with three long metal claws, which it flexes as its bright red optics scan the world around it **(DARK, Machine, 1200 ATK/900 DEF, LVL 3)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Bommer): 5]**

"I then Set three cards face-down," the muscular Duelist says. "Turn end!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Bommer): 2]**

"My turn, then," Ryoichi says as he draws.

**[TURN 2: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

**[SPC: 2 (Bommer and Ryoichi)]**

"I Summon Volcanic Slicer in Attack Mode!" The eyeless creature leaps onto the field from a column of fire. It screeches as it races forwards at the speed of Ryoichi's D-Wheel **(ATK: 1800)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 5]**

"My Trap now activates," Bommer announces as one of his Set cards flips up to show a group of knights watching a comrade attack a dragon. "Go, Hidden Soldiers! This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK Monster from my hand because you just Normal or Flip Summoned. I bring out Trap Reactor Y FI in Defense Mode!"

The new Monster flies onto the field in a burst of pink smoke. Its body is shaped like a gunship's front end, but colored a dark green. Its silver hands clench into fists as a massive propeller on its back propels it forward. Three pairs of gun barrels, two on its chest and one between its orange eyes, rise up and load with ominous _clicks_ as the Monster turns a shade of blue **(DARK, Machine, 800 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Bommer): 1]**

"Two of Bommer's 'Reactor' Monsters are already in play," the MC comments. "He's not holding back!"

"You're going to use your entire hand for this play, aren't you?" Ryoichi's question shows his realization at Bommer's apparent strategy. "Well, I guess you have some big plan ahead. I'd like to see what that is, but I'm not done with my turn. I'll Set one card face-down and then have Slicer take out Spell Reactor with Molten Slash!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 3]**

Slicer's body glows a bright orange as it races towards Bommer's Monster and swings a clawed hand once in melee range. A sizeable explosion convinces Slicer to fall back to its controller's position, but another of Bommer's Set cards reveals itself as the explosion clears to show Trap Reactor alive and well. The revealed card shows Thunder Knight protecting Thunder Monarch, Zaborg, with a convincing cloud of smoke and fire. However, the attack's force causes Grieger to swerve slightly before he regains control **(Bommer: 4000-3400 LP)**.

"Here's another Trap for you!" Bommer calls out as 'Black Storm' rumbles on down the track. "Fake Explosion! It activates when you declare an attack, and blocks all Monster destruction for that battle. Afterwards, I can Special Summon the last of my Reactor Monsters from my hand or Graveyard. Descend, Summon Reactor SK!"

A loud whirring noise alerts the audience to a new Monster—one with the wings, propellers, and cockpit of an old bomber plane. The outer body is colored a brownish-tan, while the inner parts are a brighter silver. Its hands each consist of two servos, and its propellers act as its shoulders as its bright yellow eyes observe its surroundings **(DARK, Machine, 2000 ATK/1400 DEF, LVL 5)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Bommer): 0]**

"Great," Ryoichi sarcastically comments. "The gang's all here." He then turns serious as he says, "I saw what these three could do, as well as what they can do when combined, in your Duel against Ruka. I know what your Deck is capable of."

"Is that so?" Bommer laughs as he asks this. "Then, you should know what I intend to do next! I play my final Set card, Delta Reactor! Now, by sending Delta, Spell, and Summon Reactor to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard, my most powerful force! Lay waste to my enemy, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

The three Reactors fly towards each other and turn into different-colored beams of light. The beams merge together into a vortex of energy which then dissipates into a massive robot with the body design of a WWII bomber. It uses RE's arms, eye color, and missile rack, SK's propellers and legs, and Y FI's guns and color scheme. It towers over 'Black Storm' with a deafening noise, overshadowing Ryoichi's field entirely **(WIND, Machine, 3000 ATK/2500 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"SKY FIRE has two special powers," Bommer says as the bomber aims its guns at Ryoichi's field. "First off, once during _your_ turn, when you Summon a Monster or Set a card, SKY FIRE destroys that card with a Preemptive Bombing and deals you 800 Points of damage. Second, once during _my_ turn, I can discard one card from my hand to have SKY FIRE use a Targeted Strike and destroy one of your cards!" Ryoichi growls as he and Volcanic Slicer stare at the mechanical titan above them; the Duelist then looks over his hand.

"Good thing I've done what I wanted to before now," the Volcanic Duelist comments. "I end my turn."

"Has Ryoichi been backed into a corner?!" the MC questions as the two Duelists continue to race around the track. "Bommer's got his best Monster in play very early in the Duel! How long can Ryoichi last?!"

"Let's find out!" Bommer calls as he draws.

**[ROUND 2] [Bommer: 3400 LP/Ryoichi: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 3: Bommer] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

**[SPC: 3 (Bommer and Ryoichi)]**

"SKY FIRE," Bommer calls out after viewing the single card in his hand. "Attack Volcanic Slicer with Air Raid!" The bomber targets Slicer and fires its guns at the weaker Monster, the bullets easily tearing through Slicer's shell. Slicer screeches as it shatters into pixels, a small shockwave making Ryoichi have to jerk his D-Wheel hard to keep it from flipping **(Ryoichi: 4000-2800 LP) (SPC: 3-2)**.

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Bommer says as SKY FIRE reloads its weapons for another assault.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Bommer): 0]**

Ryoichi quickly draws, the cameras catching his focused expression as he looks over his hand again.

**[TURN 4: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

**[SPC: 4 (Bommer), 3 (Ryoichi)]**

"Let's see how your bomber handles a combo play," he says after a moment. "I Set a Monster face-down."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 3]**

"SKY FIRE's effect activates," Bommer quickly shouts out. "Preemptive Bombing! Destroy his defense!" The war machine launches a single missile from its rack at the Set Monster, revealing it to be some sort of small reptilian creature with the same armor as Volcanic Slicer, but with dark red eyes and crouched on all fours. It lets out a small roar as it explodes, the smoke and fire making Ryoichi cough as he drives right through it **(Ryoichi: 2800-2000 LP)**.

"Now that that's out of the way," Ryoichi says with a smirk. "I can safely Set these two cards in my back row and end my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 1]**

"Are you copying my earlier play with those Set cards?" Bommer questions as he draws. "If you are, I'll break through them all. Nothing will stop me from completing my mission!"

**[ROUND 3] [Bommer: 3400 LP/Ryoichi: 2000 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Bommer] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

**[SPC: 5 (Bommer), 4 (Ryoichi)]**

"SKY FIRE!" Bommer calls out. "Attack Ryoichi directly! Air Raid!" The Monster's guns all aim at Ryoichi and fire streams of bullets at his D-Wheel. One of Ryoichi's Set cards flips up as giant bolts of lightning disintegrate each bullet before it impacts. The Set card has the familiar image of an orc being shocked by a lightning bolt at the gesture of a hooded figure.

"Go, Raigeki Break!" Ryoichi announces. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field. SKY FIRE falls to Earth!" As he pitches away the last card in his hand, a large lightning bolt impacts SKY FIRE and arcs across its body. It emits a synthesized screech before its systems overload and it bursts into flames, its propellers shutting off as it falls to the track.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 0]**

Bommer tries to steer clear of the impact, but he is engulfed in the ensuing explosion despite his efforts. Nearby, audience members duck down to avoid the flames; Ryoichi is able to skirt past most of the impact, but a few pieces of debris smash against his D-Wheel. Holographic smoke rises from 'The Black Storm', but no actual damage is caused to the vehicle. Many audience members raise an eyebrow at this, considering the _actual_ damage Ryoichi had caused during his Duel against Koda.

"Incredible!" the MC shouts. "Bommer's ace Monster has fallen from the heavens in a ball of fire! Oh, the holographic humanity!"

"It's gone…" Bommer says, a shocked expression on his face. "My fortress is gone." Anger then crosses his features as he shouts, "I'll make you pay for that!"

"I expect you to do so," Ryoichi responds with a smile. "You don't look like someone who sits by while the world changes. Give me your best shot!" The crowd cheers both Duelists on as SKY FIRE's wrecked body finally fades from the track, but a chunk of the track several feet long is cracked and potentially dangerous to drive on.

Bommer finishes his turn with the words, "I Set a card face-down. That's it."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Bommer): 0]**

"The tables have turned," the MC says with gusto. "The field is clear of Monsters, and both Duelists have no cards in their hands. It comes down to the luck of the draw!" Ryoichi draws just as he says this, accelerating his D-Wheel slightly.

**[TURN 6: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

**[SPC: 6 (Bommer), 5 (Ryoichi)]**

"I Summon Volcanic Rocket! It's Accelerator Flare activates!" The familiar pterodactyl emerges in a column of fire, its wings flapping to keep it moving at Ryoichi's speed **(ATK: 1900)**. The lizard instantly launches two fireballs into the sky as Ryoichi looks through his Deck before showing a copy of Blaze Accelerator Reload and adding it to his hand. His Deck shuffles as he swerves past a piece of SKY FIRE.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 1]**

"Rocket attacks you directly," Ryoichi then commands. "Magma Divebomb!" The Monster flies skywards, and then rapidly descends towards 'The Black Storm' as fire spreads across its face. Before impact, though, one of Bommer's Set cards reveals itself as the two outer rear wheels on 'Black Storm' burst open to reveal two sets of large spikes. The revealed card shows a similar set of spikes on the front wheel of a children's tricycle.

"I'm not down and out yet," Bommer says as the spikes glint menacingly in the daylight. "I still have this Continuous Trap, Chariot Pile! It has two powers, one of which I can use whenever you declare a direct attack on me. By paying 800 Life Points, I can destroy your attacking Monster! Your Rocket's going down!" Volcanic Rocket tries to attack the back end of 'The Black Storm', but the spikes manage to rip it to shreds as it passes by. A small piece of the Monster's face hits Bommer's left arm, though, to signify Battle Damage **(Bommer: 3400-2600 LP)**.

"Clever move," Ryoichi comments. "How much longer do you think you can keep it up, though? A volcano's eruption is very difficult to stop once it has begun, and I'll eventually find a way to wear you down. I Set this card face-down, and end my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 0]**

Bommer quickly draws, both D-Wheels moving to the far left of the track to avoid the damaged section.

**[ROUND 4] [Bommer: 2600 LP/Ryoichi: 2000 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Bommer] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

**[SPC: 7 (Bommer), 6 (Ryoichi)]**

"Chariot Pile's second effect activates," the muscled Duelist announces as the spikes spin even faster. "During my Standby Phase, you take 300 Points of damage! See how you like this!" Bommer spins 'The Black Storm' aroundand rushes towards Ryoichi; there isn't enough room on the track for the latter to pass without crossing the damaged section and possibly breaking it. Ryoichi grunts as holographic sparks are produced by the spikes,and Bommer executes a very sharp turn to right, himself, once he passes by **(Ryoichi: 2000-1700 LP)**.

"You should think twice about attacking me again," Bommer declares as he accelerates back towards his opponent. "I can just destroy whatever you bring out with Chariot Pile!"

"How about I activate this before I try anything?" Ryoichi says as one of his Set cards flips up. "Go, Blaze Accelerator Reload! You know what it does, but I can activate it during either of our Main Phases, and it's still your Main Phase 2, technically. Now, if you're doing nothing else, I'll take my turn." The familiar white cannon with three red mounted barrels reveals itself, levitating in midair besides its owner's D-Wheel. Bommer just stares at the machine, which Ryoichi takes as a signal to begin his turn, which he does by drawing a card.

**[TURN 8: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

**[SPC: 8 (Bommer), 7 (Ryoichi)]**

"I use Blaze Accelerator Reload's effect," Ryoichi says. "I discard Volcanic Scattershot from my hand to draw a card. What's more, Scattershot's Multi Burst ability activates when it's sent to the Graveyard; since it's being sent by the effect of a 'Blaze Accelerator' card, I can send two more copies from my Deck to the Graveyard to destroy all your Monsters! Oh, and each Scattershot deals you 500 Points of damage when it's sent to the Graveyard, so you'll burn for 1500 Points!"

Each of the cannon's barrels is loaded with what looks like a three-headed, green-eyed version of Volcanic Shell. The barrels' glow for a moment, and then fire large streaks of flame at 'The Black Storm' one after the other. Bommer can't dodge the blasts as they impact the rear of his D-Wheel, the simulated heat making it look like his ride is going up in flames **(Bommer: 2600-1100 LP) (SPC: 8-7)**.

"Woah!" the MC comments as Ryoichi draws a new card. "Bommer's in the hot seat, now! Ryoichi pulled a powerful burn play from the top of his Deck!"

"The fun's not over yet," Ryoichi says as he places his new card onto his Disk. "I Normal Summon Royal Firestorm Guards! This activates their ability, known as Rekindled Calling!" Another column of flame brings a red scaled serpent with humanoid arms and four dragon-like wings; two wings rest on its forearms, two on its back. Spikes adorn its face, arms, and upper body as its four green eyes glint as they observe the holographic smoke on 'The Black Storm' **(FIRE, Pyro, 1700 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

"With Rekindled Calling," Ryoichi explains, "I can target 4 Pyro-Type Monsters in my Graveyard, shuffle them back into my Deck, and then draw 2 new cards! I choose the three Volcanic Scattershots, and Volcanic Slicer, to get reshuffled." Guards raises its arms up, all four wings flapping rapidly as silhouettes of the four mentioned Monsters appear in the air. These images then fly into Ryoichi's Deck as he draws the cards out of his Graveyard, and then draws 2 cards after his Disk shuffles the Deck. The crowd goes wild over this combo play.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Ryoichi): 2]**

"Since I know how Chariot Pile works, I'll make sure you can't use it again! Guards, attack Bommer directly with Flame Lance!" The humanoid serpent channels a ball of flame between its hands, and then launches it towards Bommer's position as a giant burning spear.

"Chariot Pile activates!" Bommer shouts back. "Your Guards are destroyed!" The spikes, oddly enough, actually catch the flame and loop it back at its sender. Guards cries out as it dies by its own weapon, but a trail of sparks leaps up from the spikes and creates a burning sensation on Bommer's right arm** (Bommer: 1100-300 LP)**.

"Only 300 Life Points!" The MC stomps a foot onto his desk as he gets into the moment. "This is it, folks; the endgame, the finale, the final chapter! Bommer can't use his Trap to deflect attacks anymore, which means he's got to pull something good right now!"

"I never back down," Bommer responds as one of his Set cards flips up, showing the image of three purple mines in a sandstorm, each mine having gray spikes, a dark purple body, and a brighter purple eye. "Activate Trap, Ultimate Flare! This Special Summons an Ultimate Flare Token to my field. If that Token is ever destroyed, it deals my opponent 800 points of damage!" One of the mines from the card emerges onto the field, turning blue as it enters Defense Mode **(DARK, Machine, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 10)**.

"A failsafe, I see," Ryoichi comments. "Well, I'll have to end my turn after that. You're down to your last turn; make it count!"

"I'll fight to my last breath!" Bommer shouts this before he sharply draws for his turn. He looks at his card and, with a smile, says, "It's here."

**[ROUND 5] [Bommer: 300 LP/Ryoichi: 1700 LP]**

**[TURN 9: Bommer] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

**[SPC: 8 (Bommer and Ryoichi)]**

"I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Black Salvo," Bommer then says. "This activates its Scrapped Revival ability!" The Monster looks like a cartoon bomb with red-pupiled eyes with orange borders, a sharp-toothed grin with orange lips, and an actual lit fuse that sputters wildly as the Monster levitates next to Bommer **(DARK, Machine/Tuner, 100 ATK/1100 DEF, LVL 3)**.

"With Scrapped Revival," Bommer explains, "I can Special Summon one Level 4 Machine-Type Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode, but its effects are negated. I bring back Trap Reactor Y FI!" Black Salvo spits four small black spheres out from its mouth, which explode and reveal the gun-wielding Reactor Monster **(DEF: 1800)**.

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Black Salvo with my Level 4 Trap Reactor Y FI!" Salvo's fuse runs out as the Monster turns into three green rings, which then cover Y FI as that Monster turns into four white stars. As the Synchro Ring fills with energy, Bommer shouts out a powerful chant…

"_Sorakara no shi ha kuru! Watashino tekini misairu ga ochiru! Shinkuro Shokan! Kouka, Daaku Sutoraiku Sentouki!_"  
(From the sky, death comes! The missiles fall on my foes! Synchro Summon! Descend, Dark Strike Fighter!)

Bommer's Synchro Monster is a brown and blue version of a massive transformed jet fighter with pink markings on its face and within its two jet engines. These engines rest at its shoulders with additional engines on its back. Its wingspan stretches over most of the track, trumping SKY FIRE's size. Its silver hands clench into fists as its yellow optics notice a foe, and it loudly grunts in apparent intimidation at Ryoichi's lack of Monsters **(DARK, Machine/Synchro, 2600 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"Bommer's upgraded his arsenal!" the MC shouts to the amazed crowd. "This Synchro looks powerful enough to end the Duel right now!"

"It _will_ end the Duel right now!" Bommer shouts to the crowd. "Dark Strike Fighter's effect! By Tributing one Monster on my field, it deals you 200 Points of damage for each Level that Monster had. I Tribute my Ultimate Flare Token, which is LVL 10, to deal you 2000 Points of damage! End this, Fighter, with Full-Scale Destruction!"

Ryoichi utters a loud, "Oh, no!" as Fighter takes the Token in a hand and crushes it. Red energy streams from its hand to its chest plate, which opens up to reveal two missile racks loaded with several projectiles each. Bommer points at Ryoichi, and Fighter triumphantly cries out as it launches every single missile in its stock towards Bommer's target.

Ryoichi tries to dodge and weave through the bombardment, and he gets past a few at first, but one finally strikes his D-Wheel and sends him spinning into the rest; the combined impact sends his ride skywards before it comes crashing back down. Several pieces break off and fly across the track before it comes to a screeching halt. Ryoichi slumps off his ride, the vehicle and its rider amazingly still in one piece **(Ryoichi: 1700-0 LP) [RIDING DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

**[Samuel's POV]**

"It's over! After 9 pulse-pounding turns, Bommer claims an explosive victory at the last minute!" The MC's voice rings out as Ryoichi staggers clear of his D-Wheel and shakes his head a few times. The audience goes wild as the Solid Vision fades away. Bommer stops 'The Black Storm' by his opponent and gets off his ride; the cameras are able to catch them both in the same shot. Chariot Pile's spikes are still attached to Bommer's rear wheels, but I suspect they'll fade in a matter of moments.

"Damn," Ryoichi says as he looks at the towering D-Wheel before him, and it's equally-towering rider. "I guess I wasn't determined enough to win. I should have planned things out better."

"You Dueled well, Ryoichi," Bommer responds, but his voice carries across the stadium, like it's being projected to the crowd. "But, I still need to complete my mission." I turn to Yusei with a questioning look, and see him reflect my expression back at me. The cameras now focus on Bommer as he holds a hand to his face like he's holding a microphone of his own.

"Listen closely, everyone," the Reactor Duelist announces. "I came into this tournament, not only to promote equality between Duelists, but to find out the truth for a personal grudge. My home village, far away from here, was annihilated several years ago. Among the dead were my family and kinsmen. The media regarded it as a natural disaster, but I know the truth. I know now that my village was destroyed by Rex Godwin!"

I gasp with the audience, and I just barely see Yusei tense up at the mention of Godwin's name. The displays around the D-Wheel track suddenly change, showing a video of a small valley at nighttime filled with houses and small fires. Seconds later, the valley is consumed in a massive explosion of red energy.

"My home, my family, are all gone, consumed in a blaze of fire! Godwin used my home as a testing ground to resurrect the Crimson Dragon! He didn't care at all about the consequences it dealt to the land—dealt to me!"

"You're too angry, Bommer," Ryoichi says, his voice being picked up as his right hand starts to glow red. "Godwin may only think of personal gain, but you don't need to announce this to the world. Remember how the public reacted when I first revealed my true self? Please, calm down."

"I've been calm for long enough!" Bommer jumps back onto 'The Black Storm' as he says this, rapidly accelerating across the track before Ryoichi can try to stop him. "This is for my family—my home! Godwin shouldn't be trusted, not by the Signers or anyone! His tower must fall, no matter what!"

Something in Bommer's words makes me get up and race out of the lounge; a second set of footsteps makes me suspect Yusei is following me. I reach an exit point that leads into the arena just as Bommer launches 'The Black Storm' off the track like a missile, angled toward Godwin's viewing tower. An angry cry fills the air and makes a few audience members cry out in fear.

"BOMMER!" Ryoichi calls out as he runs towards the center of the arena. He then draws his hands back before launching a huge lance of flame at 'The Black Storm'. The fire impacts 'The Black Storm's leftmost wheel, causing the Chariot Pile spike on that side to break off and keep flying towards the tower while the rest of the D-Wheel falls to the ground below.

The Chariot Pile spike smashes into Godwin's window just before 'The Black Storm' crashes back onto the track, close to where I am. The impact is enough to make the nearby ground shake as 'The Black Storm' screeches to a halt, smoke rising from a deep scorch mark on its side. Ryoichi races down the track at inhuman speeds and reaches Bommer just as the vengeful man gets up from the wreck.

"You!" Bommer grabs Ryoichi's shoulders and slams him into the ground with what looks like agonizing force. "Why did you protect that traitor?! He deserves to die!"

"Vengeance isn't the right answer," Ryoichi shouts back, in pain. "If you kill Godwin, you'll just become a criminal—no better than he is. Listen to reason, Bommer; do you really want your family's death to be seen as the only reason for your anger and vengeance?!" The Reactor Duelist freezes up, and then slumps onto the track, a wordless scream escaping his mouth as the man finally breaks down.

I don't realize my hand is over my mouth until I feel it tremble against my lips. The sight of such an intimidating Duelist so utterly defeated makes me feel utterly powerless. What makes his case even worse is that it's connected to Godwin, like my own mission is. I have a horrible thought that Godwin's promise to help me find out who I am is false, as well.

**[WE ADVISE AGAINST RECKLESS JUDGEMENTS] [ANALYZE THE FACTS BEFORE YOU MAKE A CHOICE]**

My guidance implant's words don't make me feel any better as Godwin's face appears across the stadium's displays. His hands are behind his back, his face unchanged by the assault on his life.

"Citizens," he calmly says. "As the Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, it is my duty to protect you all from danger such as what you have just seen, even if it costs me my life. It pains me to see Duelists like Bommer fall so far on reckless claims, but violence must be dealt with to ensure peace in our community. Bommer's assassination attempt has disqualified him from the Fortune Cup. Rest assured, his actions have not harmed me, and I will make sure he will not harm this city again."

The arena erupts into cheers; I just feel sick as Godwin's smiling face is seen across the stadium. Yusei mutters something under his breath from behind me; apparently he feels the same as me, or worse. Two Sector Security officers grab the fatigued Bommer and start to take him away. The three pass by us, and Bommer makes eye contact with us both. His face says everything; his utter defeat, his concealed rage, and his trust on us to carry out his mission, to expose Godwin for who he really is. I don't make a response to Bommer's silent request, I'm so struck with emotion. He is pulled away before I can do anything.

"I also want to extend my thanks for Ryoichi Tagami's selfless actions towards my protection," Godwin announces once the cheers die down. "As a reward for his defense, I wish to offer him another chance to compete in the Fortune Cup, if he is willing to Duel again." The crowd gasps, and almost every eye in the arena, mine included, turn to the Volcanic Duelist. A few seconds pass before a worker races onto the track with an extra microphone for Ryoichi to speak to the crowd with.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Director," Ryoichi says after he takes off his battered helmet. "I appreciate that you are seeing beyond my inhuman abilities, and as a Duelist. However, I must say 'no' to your offer. I know that no one here _really_ accepts who I am—that none of you in this city can see beyond my appearance; not even Godwin, from how swiftly he's dealt punishment to a man who's lost everything he cares about.

"Austin O'Brien taught me several things over the many years he cared for me in Satellite, the greatest of which was to never judge anything by its cover. Apparently, you all haven't learned this lesson, and I don't think you'll do so unless something terrible happens. Bommer was right after all when he said you people see the world through rose-tinted glasses. I won't provide entertainment for this gang of blood-hungry cowards."

The audience breaks out into angry murmurs as Ryoichi gets up, shakes his head with a sad expression, and slowly guides his broken D-Wheel off the track. I fear for a moment that he's going to get hurt because of what he said, but I remember his power over fire, and lose all sense of worry. The MC stutters for a moment as his microphone starts to work again before he regains his gusto and starts to hype up the crowd for the next Duel. That takes a while to get going, though; the audience sounds pretty pissed off by Ryochi's comments.

Yusei then pulls me away from the scene and walks me back to the lounge. I breathe slowly, trying to calm my rampant emotions down as Yusei says, "Don't worry. We'll be fine." He then releases my shoulder and walks away, most likely towards his D-Wheel to get ready for his Duel.

I reenter the Duelist lounge and notice, to my surprise, Aki sitting on the couches. She's the only other person in the room, which makes sense because she's the only other remaining Duelist, but that doesn't calm me down. She glances at me before staring back at the screen, her expression not changing in the slightest. She takes a deep breath when I sit down beside her, but does nothing else to reveal anger or fear towards me. A lump grows in my throat as I feel the urge to say something—_anything_—to this woman; being so near to her makes my heart pound like thunder, but I don't know whether that's from fear or some other feeling.

"_**Stay calm, Netrunner,**_" I hear Hivemind whisper in my ears, despite its card being in my pocket. "_**You will get the chance to express your true feelings soon.**_"

_It's not that easy,_ I think back as I see Yusei and Michael ride onto the track. Yusei's D-Wheel is the same as when I last saw it, but he is announced with the title 'Satellite's Shooting Star'. Michael's D-Wheel is a steel gray Harley motorcycle with a Kelolon helmet propped as part of the windshield, as well as various mechanical tools sticking out of several small retractable compartments which open and then close automatically as Michael and Yusei line up at the starting positions.

"You know," Michael says with a glance towards Yusei, "I like the name they've given you. 'Satellite's Shooting Star' has a nice ring to it."

"So does 'Kelolon Commander'," Yusei quips back. "You really do seem to care for your cards."

"Oh, yeah, I've been through a lot with this Deck," Michael says with a nod. "The Kelolon Army hasn't let me down, so don't go thinking you'll get an easy fight!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yusei says with a smile. The countdown finishes just then, and both D-Wheels race forward. Yusei is able to pull ahead with a quick acceleration, and he passes the first turn ahead of Michael. I feel an odd tickling down my spine as a sense of dread flows over me. I didn't think I'd actually see two of my friends Dueling each other. I don't know who to cheer for!

"_**If you consider these people friends, then you don't need to be worried,**_" Hivemind answers. "_**They will respect you no matter which of them you choose to support.**_"

_I hope you're right…_ I think back as Yusei and Michael call out the same phrase to begin their match.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

* * *

**Alright, that's leading to the next Duel between Michael and Yusei. I'm sorry to all those disappointed by the outcome, or shorter length, of this chapter; if you have any suggestions as to how the story could be better in your eyes, please let me know. However, any comments or suggestions that don't make sense WILL be removed. You have been warned.**

**I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted, because I'm having to take other priorities now that I'm mostly settled from travelling. Work is a constant activity, isn't it? Anyway, please review, comment, and suggest as you wish, but take the above warning into account before you do so. I don't want to have anyone misinterpreting things again.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	30. C30: Second Round! The True Warrior!

**We are back, back again! Here is the next chapter, with the Riding Duel between Yusei Fudo and Michael Z. Palus!**

**Remember, the character Michael Z. Palus, their D-Wheel, and their Deck, are owned by the user Myyddrall. All credit and comments about this character go to Myyddrall.**

**Now, some minor questions need to be answered from you readers. Let's get to that now.**

_Unidentified__ Guest: Concerning your point about who's going to fill in the empty spot in the tournament, that spot WILL NOT be refilled. The reason for that is so the semifinals can have an even number of Duelists.  
__If you divide things up as equally as possible from the 12 original contestants, you'll get 12 in the first round, then 6 in the second, and then 3 in the third. 3 does not split evenly, which would result in one of the Duelists getting a by-pass, or have to Duel more than once in the round. I consider that unfair towards the Duelists who have to work harder to get the same results. Therefore, the current round will end with TWO Duelists remaining, who will face each other in the semi-finals._

_SketchyWolf: I'd advise you to reread the chapter where The Collective explain their intentions to Samuel. You seem to be jumping to conclusions on a few things regarding that group. However, I can't answer your other questions at this time without giving away elements of the story. Sorry, but, to quote Meowth from Team Rocket, "Those are the breaks!"_

**Alright, that's all the questions I got for the last chapter. I hope this one is just as entertaining for you all to read. The second round is almost finished, hang in there!**

**DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[3rd Person POV]**

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

**[RIDING DUEL BEGINS] [Yusei: 4000 LP/Michael: 4000 LP]**

"I'll get this Duel rolling," Yusei says as he draws.

**[TURN 1: Yusei] [CARDS IN HAND: 6] [SPC: 1 (Yusei and Ryoichi)]**

"I Set one Monster face-down, as well as two cards in my back row. That's all."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 3]**

"Expecting me to be aggressive, are you?" Michael questions as the card backs appear in Solid Vision. "I thought you'd take a different strategy to your last Duel."

"A tried and true method doesn't need to be changed," Yusei replies. Michael smiles as he draws his card.

**[TURN 2: Ryoichi] [CARDS IN HAND: 6] [SCP: 2 (Yusei and Michael)]**

"I guess I'll start off by unveiling a custom Speed Spell! Yes, my Deck comes with its own special Speed Spells, which I plan to use to the best of their ability. Here's the first one; Convoy Report!" The card image shows three Warrior Kelolons standing at attention before a Kelolon Commander, who is reading from a large scroll in his hands.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 5]**

"As I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Monster from my hand or Deck. I'll bring out Kelolon Soldier from my Deck!" The familiar Kelolon appears besides Michael's ride with a high-pitched croak, fists clenched as it floats alongside its Commander **(ATK: 900)**.

"However," Michael continues, "it's time this Soldier got promoted. I Tribute it to Tribute Summon Kelolon Droid Sage!" Warrior quickly salutes its Commander before it disappears into a column of water. This new Kelolon is golden and built in the same way as the Golden Kelolon Captain, but its body is mechanical and glints in the sunlight **(WATER, Aqua/Machine, 2000 ATK/1400 DEF, LVL 6)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 4]**

"Droid Sage attacks your Set Monster," Michael orders. "Power Blast!" Droid Sage's hands rise up to reveal two blaster cannons that quickly charge golden balls of energy, and then fires at Yusei's Set Monster. The Monster shows itself as a small bird with a coat of pink feathers and a yellow beak, wearing large red boots and a green bell collar **(DEF: 300)**. The bird shields itself with its wings, and a large barrier of sound stops the energy balls in their tracks before they fade away with no damage.

"Sonic Chick's Sonic Shield," Yusei explains before Michael can question what just happened. "It can't be destroyed in battle with Monsters of 1900 Attack Points or more."

"So, you expected me to go aggressive," Michael realizes before he grins. "I guess I'll have to try something new next turn. I Set two cards face-down and turn it over to you."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 2]**

"I draw," Yusei announces as he does exactly that. He looks over his hand for a moment as both Duelists swerve to avoid the damaged section of the track.

**[ROUND 2] [YUSEI: 4000 LP/Michael: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 3: Yusei] [CARDS IN HAND: 4] [SPC: 3 (Yusei and Michael)]**

"I Set one more Monster, place one card in my back row, and end my turn." The audience starts to mutter at Yusei's purely defensive play.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 2]**

"My turn!" Michael draws as he says this, a slight frown at his face as he reflects the audience's reaction to Yusei's defense. "Droid Sage's ability activates; for every Kelolon Monster I control, I gain 400 Life Points during my Standby Phase. Go, Healing Cloud!" The robotic Kelolon lets out a small cloud of steam, which floats over Michael in simulated comfort **(Michael: 4000-4400 LP)**.

**[TURN 4: Michael] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]** **[SPC: 4 (Yusei and Michael)]**

"First up, a new Speed Spell; Bog Down! This Spell's going to stay on the field until removed, and I need at least 4 Speed Counters to use it. As long as this Spell's active, you'll only gain a Speed Counter through Speed World every 3 Standby Phases, while my gain will be the same as always!" Yusei gasps as the Spell reveals itself, showing an Alien Warrior stuck in a pool of thick swamp water. Yusei's wheels then start to drip what looks like mud onto the track, which makes him skid for a second before he regains control.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 2]**

"An interesting play," the MC comments as the audience looks on. "Is Michael trying to lock Yusei out of playing his bigger Speed Spells? Let's find out!"

"Now," Michael continues, "I Normal Summon Kelolon Sentry! His Leading Charge activates because he was Normal Summoned, letting me excavate cards from my Deck until I find a Level 4 or lower Kelolon Monster to Special Summon, and then shuffle the rest back into the Deck." The Sentry appears with a small cry **(ATK: 200)**, and then fires a glowing arrow into the air. A trilling noise comes from Michael's Disk as a light starts to scan the Deck from the top down. Then, a single card ejects from it into Michael's hand, which he looks at as his Deck automatically shuffles.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 1]**

"Oh, this is too good," he then says. "I Special Summon Kelolon Commander! His Morale Boost gives all my other Kelolon 400 ATK and DEF!" The Commander waves its sword dramatically as it appears**(ATK: 1500)**, the other Kelolon glowing with a white aura as they each power up **(Sentry: 200-600 ATK/800-1200 DEF) (Droid Sage: 2000-2400 ATK/1400-1800 DEF)**.

"Your Chick won't stop _this_ assault," Michael says. "Commander, lead the charge; attack Yusei's newest Set Monster with Expert Slash!" The Commander charges towards its foe, which reveals itself to be a green-colored pterodactyl with long silver wings **(DEF: 900)**. It screeches, shields its face with its wings and, amazingly, actually withstands the Commander's slash.

"What's this, now?!"

Michael's question is echoed by the audience, until Yusei explains. "Shield Wing's Protective Membrane means it can't be destroyed by battle twice per turn."

"A well-placed defense, I'll admit," Michael comments with annoyance. "However, your Chick is a sitting duck, or bird, for my Sentry. Go, Careful Shot!" Sentry points its bow at the bird, and fires a bolt at its target. However, one of Yusei's Set cards flips up before the attack connects.

"I play my Trap; Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" The revealed card shows a scarecrow made up of metal bars roped together and wearing a white scarf, a football helmet, and several connector cords. A red eye glows from within the scarecrow's helmet as the arrow approaches it.

Before Yusei can explain what the card does, Michael calls out, "Chain Counter Trap; Illusionist's Final Performance!" as one of his own Set Cards flips face-up. Michael's card shows the image of a larger Kelolon in black robes wowing an unseen audience on a brightly-lit stage.

"This Trap is quite special," Michael explains. "First, it negates your card's activation, and then I get to select two Set cards on your field. One of them is destroyed, and the other comes to my side. Lucky for me, you have two Set cards in your back row that are ripe for the taking. I'll destroy the left one, and take the right!"

Sentry's arrow disappears, and then reappears behind the scarecrow before piercing through Sonic Chick, who lets out a screech of pain before it explodes into pixels. Both of Yusei's Set cards then glow with a white aura; the left one explodes as well, while the right one reappears on Michael's field. He then looks at the new card through his D-Wheel's display, and laughs heartedly with the words, "Didn't expect _this_card, that's for sure."

"The Kelolon Commander isn't letting up," the MC announces. "He's keeping Yusei limited on Speed Counters and field presence. Can 'Satellite's Shooting Star' come back?!"

"That Shield Wing will survive if I attack it again," Michael reasons out loud, "so I won't attack further. In fact, I'll end my turn here."

"Then," Yusei says with a determined glare before he draws, "it's my turn!"

**[ROUND 3] [YUSEI: 4000 LP/Michael: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Yusei] [CARDS IN HAND: 3] [SPC: 4 (Yusei), 5 (Michael)] [BOG DOWN: 2 TURNS LEFT]**

"You may have more Speed Counters," Yusei says as he takes a card from his hand, "but I have enough now to do what I need to. I activate the Speed Spell Summon Speeder!" The card shows Dunames Dark Witch rising in a torrent of wind. Yusei continues with the card's effect. "Since I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand, but it can't attack this turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 2]**

"I Special Summon the Tuner Monster Nitro Synchron!" A vortex of wind brings a red and white nitro tank with large tan hands and feet, yellow eyes, red lips, and five red dots along its nonexistent chin onto the field. A pressure gauge on top of its 'head' currently shows no pressure as the Monster lets out a small cry **(FIRE, Machine/Tuner, 300 ATK/100 DEF, LVL 2)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 1]**

"Now, I Normal Summon Shield Warrior!" Yusei's newest Monster is a human warrior garbed in gold and gray armor on its shoulder and knees, and a pair of white pants. Its left hand holds a massive gold and grey shield, while its right hand wields a two-bladed halberd **(EARTH, Warrior, 800 ATK, 1600 DEF, LVL 3)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 0]**

"That's quite a few Monsters," Michael comments. "I think I know what you're going to do with them, though…"

"You're probably right," Yusei replies before announcing, "I tune my Level 2 Nitro Synchron with my Level 2 Shield Wing and my Level 3 Shield Warrior!" Nitro Synchron's gauge rapidly increases until it hits maximum pressure; the Monster then turns into two green rings that Shield Warrior and Shield Wing fly into and become white stars. Yusei chants as the Synchro Rings fill with energy…

"_Tsudoshi omoi ga kokoni aratana chikara tonaru. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shokan! Moeagare, Nitoro Woria!_"  
(Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!)

The Monster that emerges looks nothing like its Synchron counterpart. Its tall black and green body ripples with muscles, the darker parts of its skin looking as hard as stone. A horn juts out from either side of its head, and smaller horns jut from its shoulders. The biggest features, however, are the two steam emitters on its neck and the massive rocket booster connected to its rear end. Its orange eyes gleam with power as it lets out a deep battle cry **(FIRE, Warrior/Synchro, 2800 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"Yusei's finally bringing his aggression!" the MC shouts out in excitement. "Will this turn the tide?!"

"Nitro Synchron's effect," Yusei says as he swerves to avoid the damaged piece of the track. "Charged Draw! When Nitro Synchron is successfully used for the Summoning of a 'Nitro' Synchro Monster, I draw a card!" Yusei does so, and cracks a smile.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 1]**

"Nitro Warrior attacks Kelolon Droid Sage with Dynamite Knuckle!" The warrior flexes its muscles before its rear end booster propels it towards the mechanical Kelolon, its fists being overlapped by larger fists made of green fire. The impact connects and blows Droid Sage into pieces that Michael has to wildly swerve to avoid **(Michael: 4400-4000 LP)**.

"Yusei deals the first damage of the Duel," the MC announces to the excited crowd. "This is the comeback we've been waiting for!" The crowd agrees with cheers, and Michael cracks a smile aimed towards his opponent.

"Nice comeback, Yusei," he says. "I should have expected that Monster from your Duel against Enjo, but I guess I got caught up in controlling the field. But, that doesn't mean I'm out of this Duel! You haven't faced the biggest threats of the Kelolon Army!"

"I wouldn't want you to hold back," Yusei says with a smile of his own. "I Set a card and end my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 0]**

"Let's go, troops!" Michael shouts out as he draws. He looks at the card and grins wildly. "This is just what I needed!"

**[TURN 6: Michael] [CARDS IN HAND: 2] [SPC: 4 (Yusei), 6 (Michael)] [BOG DOWN: 1 TURN LEFT]**

"I Normal Summon Kelolon Soldier! His One Leading Many ability fetches the last Solider from my Deck to my hand!" The spear and shield-wielding Kelolon floats proudly between both of its Commanders as its stats increase and Michael takes another Soldier from his Deck into his hand **(ATK/DEF: 900-1300, LVL 3)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael: 2)]**

"Now, I tune my Level 2 Kelolon Sentry, Level 4 Kelolon Commander, and Level 3 Kelolon Soldier together! Soldiers, it's time to bring out one of the army's darker allies!" The three Monsters obey; Sentry leaps skywards and becomes two green rings, while Commander and Soldier nod to each other and then jump up into the rings. As they become white stars and the rings fill with energy, Michael raises a finger skywards with a loud chant.

"_Guntai ha arayuru souzou ga tsukuhitode kousei deki masu. Kelolon no kurai soukumenwo sanshoushite kudasai! Shinkuro Shokan! Shudou no kyoufu, Daako Kelolon!_"  
(An army can consist of any imaginable person. See the Kelolon's darker side! Synchro Summon! Lead by fear, Dark Kelolon!)

A massive black Kelolon emerges from the rings, standing as tall as Nitro Warrior. It holds no weapons, but its helmet covers its face and sweeps back to shield its neck. However, one semi-circular notch over its left eye is broken, allowing its red eye to be revealed. Its fingers curve into long claws that it flexes with anticipation at the enemy before it **(DARK, Aqua/Synchro, 3800 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 9)**.

"A Level 9 Synchro with that many Attack Points?!" The MC sounds flabbergasted by what's he sees. "That's incredible!"

"It gets better," Michael says. "Dark Kelolon, attack Nitro Warrior! Death Combo!" The massive Kelolon lets out a sinister laugh and charges at the humanoid. However, Yusei's Set card flips face-up before the attack connects; the card shows the image of Junk Synchron and White Magician Pikeru rising to defend Junk Warrior from harm.

"I use my Synchro Spirits Trap," Yusei announces. "Since you're attacking Nitro Warrior, I can banish him to Special Summon all the Monsters used to Summon him from my Graveyard. So, I bring back Nitro Synchron, Shield Wing, and Shield Warrior, all in Defense Mode!" Nitro Warrior vanishes from play as the three Monsters appears in its place, all in shades of blue **(DEF: 100) (DEF: 900) (DEF: 1600)**.

* * *

**Hold it, hold everything! Stop the Duel! Stop the Duel! This is the author speaking.**

**I am coming back in time from future writings to inform you that, as I received in reviews for this chapter, this usage of the 'Synchro Spirits' Trap card is incorrect. Technically, Yusei has to banish Nitro Warrior from the Graveyard, and then he Special Summons the Synchro Materials from the Graveyard. However, the end result won't change because of my error; Yusei will still have his Monsters, he'll just lose 1,000 LP in the process. This will not change the outcome of who wins the Duel.**

**All good? Ok, keep on reading, and sorry for the interruption.**

* * *

"Geez, Yusei," Michael says with a shake of his head. "How many shenanigans are you going to use in this Duel?" When Yusei doesn't answer, Michael continues with, "Well, Dark Kelolon attacks Nitro Synchron!" The Tuner Monster is shredded into pixels by the Synchro Monster's claws, but then the Synchro Monster's body glows with a black aura that extends to Michael.

"Dark Kelolon's got a trick of his own," Michael explains. "Once per turn, I can pay 1000 Life Points as Dark Strength to have him attack again! Take out Shield Warrior with Death Combo!" As Michael's Points decrease **(Michael: 4000-3000) (SPC: 6-5)**, Dark Kelolon laughs wildly before lunging at the warrior and slicing him apart in the same manner as Nitro Synchron. The Synchro Monster then returns to Michael's field and adjusts its helmet slightly, its lust for battle apparently sated.

"The Kelolon Commander holds the field once again, but he's paying up his Life Points to do it," the MC announces. "It's neck and neck between these two!"

"Lucky for you, I can't do anything else this turn," Michael says, "but you're going to have to pull a miracle to get through Dark Kelolon's power."

"A Duelist believes in their Deck, no matter what the cards," Yusei declares. "I'll keep believing until the last card is played. It's my turn!"

Yusei dramatically draws his card, just as his wheels regain their traction for a brief moment.

**[ROUND 4] [Yusei: 4000 LP/Michael: 3000 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Yusei] [CARDS IN HAND: 1] [SPC: 5 (Yusei), 6 (Michael)] [BOG DOWN RESETS]**

Yusei takes a long look at his new card, and then says, "I Summon Fortress Warrior, and end my turn." The Monster is a four-legged and four-armed rock creature holding a helipad in its hands. It stares defiantly at Dark Kelolon from underneath its defense **(EARTH, Warrior, 600 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 2)**. Michael draws his card with a frown at Yusei's new Monster.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 0]**

**[TURN 8: Michael] [CARDS IN HAND: 3] [SPC: 5 (Yusei), 7 (Michael)] [BOG DOWN: 2 TURNS LEFT]**

"Dark Kelolon attacks Fortress Warrior," Michael instantly commands. "Death Combo!" The large Kelolon cackles and raises a claw to slice the stone creature apart. However, its claws don't break through Fortress's helipad, which it raises to block the attack. Michael lets out a, "What now?!" as the attack also does no damage.

"Fortress Warrior's Hardened Shield," Yusei explains to an attentive audience. "I take no Battle Damage from battles involving it. Also, it can't be destroyed by battle once per turn."

"Fine, then," Michael says with a growl. "I'll get rid of it once and for all with Dark Strength. Sacrifices must be made!" The black aura spreads over Michael again **(Michael: 3000-2000 LP) (SPC: 7-6)** as Dark Kelolon charges forwards again.

"I use Shield Warrior's Spirit Defense from the Graveyard," Yusei says as Shield Warrior's spectral form appears between the battling Monsters. "I banish it to make Fortress Warrior indestructible this battle." Shield Warrior blocks the first swipe with its form, and Fortress Warrior blocks the second with its helipad. Once again, Yusei takes no Battle Damage.

"You're making me get desperate, Yusei," Michael warns. "I can see you are a worthy opponent for the Army, if not an annoying one. I don't mean you're annoying, specifically, but your strategy probably ticks many of your opponents off. I Summon Silver Kelolon in Main Phase 2, and end my turn." This Kelolon is the same size as Kelolon Commander, but its body is chubbier and colored a dull silver. It yawns before assuming a fighting stance **(WATER, Aqua/Beast-Warrior, 1200 ATK/200 DEF, LVL 4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 2]**

Yusei then draws his card and smiles when he sees it.

**[ROUND 5] [Yusei: 4000 LP/Michael: 2000 LP]**

**[TURN 9: Yusei] [CARDS IN HAND: 1] [SPC: 5 (Yusei), 8 (Michael)] [BOG DOWN: 1 TURN LEFT]**

"This is for you, Rally! I Summon Turbo Booster!" The new Monster is a two-engine yellow aircraft with a traffic light display on its white head. Its vibrant face has a decal in the shape of a white 'W' that stretches over its green eyes and yellow rim, and its lower body consists of a series of circles around a central power core. Rocket boosters support its arms, which have treads that activate as the Monster fully appears **(EARTH, Machine, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 1)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 0]**

"Fortress Warrior attacks Dark Kelolon with Stone Slam, and I use Turbo Booster's Launch Shot ability to destroy Dark Kelolon after the battle by Tributing Turbo Booster!" Fortress Warrior leaps onto Turbo Booster's treads, which launch it like a rocket as Turbo Booster explodes from the exertion.

"It won't be that easy," Michael counters as Dark Kelolon's eye flashes brightly. "Dark Kelolon's Dark Gamble activates whenever it is attacked. I now flip a coin, and your attack is negated on tails. What's more, your Monster then loses 600 Attack Points, and is destroyed if its Attack Points go to 0 this way! Flip coin!" A simulated coin, large enough for everyone in the Stadium to see, flips in the air several times.

It then lands on Heads. Michael lets out an exasperated, "Oh, _geez_!" as Fortress Warrior slams Dark Kelolon's leg with its helipad. The Kelolon laughs at the futile attack, but then screeches as its body breaks apart like glass. Once again, Yusei takes no Battle Damage.

"Yusei's fighting back with everything he's got!" The MC's voice reaches a new volume in his excitement. "He's keeping Michael back every turn, squeezing every drop of life from his Deck!" Michael stays silent for a moment in what appears to be mourning for his fallen Synchro Monster.

"I end my turn," Yusei says. Michael quickly draws in response.

**[TURN 10: Michael] [CARDS IN HAND: 3] [SPC: 6 (Yusei), 9 (Michael)] [BOG DOWN RESETS]**

"I Set one card in my back row and end my turn." Michael's tone carries a hint of anger at his loss. However, some of the audience start to mutter among themselves, audibly wondering if Michael isn't getting the cards he needs.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Michael): 2]**

"Will this battle ever end?!" the MC asks for everyone watching as Yusei draws. "I can't stand the suspense!"

**[ROUND 6] [Yusei: 4000 LP/Michael: 2000 LP]**

**[TURN 11: Yusei] [CARDS IN HAND: 1] [SPC: 6 (Yusei), 10 (Michael)]**

"Time to get back on my feet," Yusei says. "I play the Speed Spell Shift Down! By removing 6 Speed Counters, I can draw two cards!"

"Yusei just keeps going!" the MC shouts out as Yusei's D-Wheel slows down considerably and the Satellite draws two cards **(SPC: 6-0)**. "Will he get what he needs here?!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 2]**

Yusei looks at his hand for several seconds, and then shouts out, "This is it! I play the Speed Spell Gap Storm, which destroys all Spells and Traps on the field since the difference in our Speed Counters is 7 or more!" A whirlwind of green and pink smoke makes both Duelists swerve wildly, Michael's cards exploding into pixels. The audience sees that the card that Michael stole many turns ago was Limiter Reverse. Yusei's D-Wheel regains its full traction as Michael looks on.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Yusei): 1]**

"Now, I Summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!"

Yusei's new Monster wears orange armor around a silver body, a white scarf fluttering around its neck, and two large energy capacitors on its back. A green lever rests on the left side of its waist, and brown goggles enlarge its white eyes. It lets out a, "Hup!" as it appears, ready to do battle **(DARK, Warrior/Tuner, 1300 ATK/500 DEF, LVL 3)**

"Junk Synchron's effect," Yusei calls out. "Scrap Return! Since Junk Synchron was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Monster from my Graveyard, but it loses its effects. I bring back Sonic Chick!" The pink bird reappears with a chirp **(ATK: 300)** before Yusei says, "I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 2 Shield Wing!"

Junk Synchron tugs the lever on its waist, which causes the capacitors on its body to hum and glow yellow until they reach maximum power. The Synchron then flies into the air and becomes three green rings that Shield Wing flies into as two white stars. Yusei utters a second chant as the rings fill with energy.

"_Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara o yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shokan! Ideyo, Jyanju Woria!_"  
(Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!)

The new Synchro Monster looks more like a machine than a warrior; blue armor covers its body, with small tan sections adding flair to its look. Its black fists have knuckle plates, and its feet have what look like skis. Two tan wings, straight like an aircraft's wings, jut from its shoulders, which are actually two exhaust ports. Its mouthless face, which sports red goggles and a longer white scarf, is between these ports. The warrior's goggles flash as it draws its fist back, and then swings it forwards with a dramatic battle cry **(DARK, Warrior/Synchro, 2300 ATK, 1300 DEF, LVL 5)**.

"Junk Warrior's effect!" Yusei announces. "Allied Power! When Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, it gains the Attack Points of all Level 2 or lower Monsters I control. That's 900 Attack Points!" Yusei's Monsters glow with a white aura, which Junk Warrior absorbs into its body **(ATK: 2300-3200)**.

"3200 Attack Points!" The MC slams a foot onto his desk as he realizes the situation. "That's enough to end the Duel right now if he attacks! The Kelolon Commander has no defenses to protect himself with!"

"You're wrong!" Michael calls as Silver Kelolon suddenly perks up and begins to pulsate. "Silver Kelolon has a Reflective Warp ability. Whenever it would be attacked, I get to flip two coins. If both results are heads, your attack goes through. Otherwise, your attack is negated and any Spells or Traps that are activated for the battle don't activate. The Kelolon Army won't go down without giving their enemy their all!"

"Junk Warrior, attack Silver Kelolon!" The warrior leaps towards the pulsating creature with a drawn fist, but the two Monsters pause as the simulated coin from before flies into the air. The first result is Heads.

"One more flip!" the MC shouts with gusto. "It all comes down to this!"

"I believe in my Deck!" Yusei shouts. "It won't let me down!" Michael remains silent as the second flip takes place. The audience holds its breath as the coin lands on…

Heads.

"Unbelievable!" Michael's jaw drops as he sees the result.

Yusei smiles and yells out, "Scrap Fist!" The Synchro Monster's fist slams into Silver Kelolon, which gives a gurgling scream before it explodes. The shockwave joins with a large burst of steam from Michael's D-Wheel as his Life Points are depleted **(Michael: 2000-0 LP) (RIDING DUEL ENDS)**.

* * *

**[Samuel's POV]**

"Yusei takes the win! 'Satellite's Shooting Star' will advance to the final round!" The audience cheers for both Duelists as Michael gets his D-Wheel back upright. I let out a sigh of relief at the Duel's conclusion; I would have accepted either of them winning, but I can't help but have a small bit of support towards the older of my friends. Actually, do I consider Michael a friend, considering we've only had a few conversations?

"Holy crap, Yusei," the TV picks up Michael saying as Yusei reaches him. "You had the best of luck there, bond or not! I didn't think anyone would be that successful against the army!"

"You probably haven't encountered a Deck like mine before," Yusei reasons, "so you weren't prepared for what I brought to the Duel. Now, you'll be better prepared for future Duels, right?" Michael takes off his helmet and slowly smiles with apparent realization.

"You're right," he then says while placing a hand to his chin. "I shouldn't be angry about the loss, even though I feel infuriated about the odds of you succeeding in the coin flips. I'll _definitely_ learn from this, and the Kelolon Army will be that much stronger next time!"

"Good to hear," Yusei says as the two Duelists shake hands. The audience claps and cheers for the two, and the cameras move to the MC as he says something about doing a quick repair of the track before the next Riding Duel.

"You seemed stressed during that Duel." I flinch in surprise as I hear Aki comment on this; she's been silent for the entire Duel, so why is she asking stuff now?!

"Well," I comment while trying not to blush in embarrassment, "those two are people I trust, and seeing them Duel each other isn't a great thing to watch, especially in something as high-staked as that match. I mean, considering what's happened so far in this tournament, these Duels have already grown way more dangerous than I think most people want."

"Those people are still here, though," Aki counters with a glance toward the screen, which shows a wide shot of the arena and its large attendance. "They want to see justice done; see the ones called 'evil' suffer."

"I assume you are including yourself in the term 'evil'." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop myself. The glare Aki sends at me makes me feel like I've committed a huge sin.

"I know how they think of me. You saw how they reacted when my full strength was revealed," the rose-themed Duelist comments; I flinch slightly as I realize I actually did _not_ see how they first thought of her. "They fear me. People like them destroy the things they fear, but they call it 'keeping the peace'."

"They can change their ways," I counter as stand up. "If we, and other Psychic Duelists like us, use our powers for something other than destruction—"

"You are not a Psychic Duelist," Aki interrupts as she bares her teeth. "You are an annoyance to me and the entire Arcadia Movement!"

"Ah, so it's true that you are one of the Movement's top Duelists, then?" I tilt my head slightly as I ask this as Aki keeps her gaze on me.

"You know nothing about what I stand for, or who I really am," she dryly comments as she regains her composure. "This Duel between us will end the same as the last one, I promise you."

"I've changed since our last Duel, in more ways than one." I point to my mechanical eye as I say this, and she glances at it with a glint in her own eyes. "I've been given a second chance at life, and I'm not going to squander it."

"Facing me is a waste of a second chance. Even if you get a thousand chances, you'll always be as weak as when we first met."

"That remains to be seen. You don't know everything I've done since then."

"I know enough. You and the 'Collective' you work for are threats to the Movement, and the world at large. I won't let you win and continue your schemes."

"At least try not to harm anyone else," I desperately say in an attempt to keep my ground. "If destroying me is your top goal, then leave the audience alone."

"You think _their_ hate will stop with _you_?" Aki's eyes suddenly blaze with an inner fire as her expression turns ferocious. "Even if I destroy you, they'll just keep mocking and hating me because of my difference. The only way to silence them is to make them fear me. I know now I'll only have peace when there is no one left to challenge my power!"

"You'll have nothing of the sort!" My voice rises as I step a bit closer to the woman in Victorian-style clothes. "The only thing you will have if no one challenges you is your own anger. It'll destroy you from the inside—turn you mad. I saw the other 'Dueling Terrorist', Exile, descend into madness, because he wanted to destroy everything around him. He feared they would control him—make him weak—when in reality, they would help him get stronger. Listen to me, Aki; this violence isn't the right way!"

"_There is no other way!_" Aki screams this at me as her hairpiece rattles violently, but doesn't dislodge from its place. A blast of energy forces me against the wall, as if I was shoved back by someone three times my size. I can only take deep breaths as Aki looks at where I just stood, her chest heaving and her eyes alight with anger.

Aki then whirls around and leaves; I see a thin aura of red energy flow across her body like fire, no doubt representing her anger threatening to break loose. I feel my own anger make my muscles surge with power, the urge to punch her to the ground quite strong.

"_**Preserve your strength,**_" Hivemind reminds me as I walk out of the lounge and to my D-Wheel loft. "_**You have a Duel to win. I shall be at your side if you need my protection.**_" I remain silent as I unlock the lot and do a quick check over of The Rig. No changes can be seen, and I quickly raise my left sleeve shirt to allow my Collective mark to be scanned. The Rig comes to life as I start to lower my sleeve, and then roll it as far back as I can.

**[COLLECTIVE PROTOCOL REQUIRES SECRECY OF AGENT MARKING UNLESS NO OTHER OPTION REMAINS]**

_I'm not hiding anything about myself from Aki,_ I mentally reply to my guidance implant. _I'm giving her my all in this Duel, which includes my identity._

**[RECORDS ON MEMORY INDICATE YOU DO NOT RECALL YOUR ACTUAL IDENTITY]**

_Well, then, this Duel will probably give me some important memories. At the very least, I get a chance to show her how much I've improved since the Daimon Arena incident. I won't just be a worthless victim to her anymore._ I slip on my helmet and drive out of the lot towards an area marked 'D-WHEEL ENTRANCE HANGAR'. A worker guides me to a nearby entrance way and inside a small, dark maintenance area. He looks The Rig over once and then leaves me alone.

A small TV in the waiting room shows the Stadium workers moving as quickly as possible in order to repair the track. They finish in a few minutes with some minor patches to the area. The repaired area looks good enough to race on, but the MC does say that all future Riding Duelists today should be careful when driving along that section. He then announces the last Riding Duel of the day—_mine_.

"First up," the MC says, "in her new hybrid D-Wheel dubbed 'Thorn's Embrace', the legendary Black Rose Witch herself, Aki Izayoi!"

I hear the high-pitched whine of her D-Wheel's engine, as well as a few of the jeering comments that accompany her. One that hits me hard is, "Burn in hell, you psychic bitch!" I don't know why I feel this pain towards Aki, even though she's my enemy. Do I have feelings towards her, despite her hatred towards me? Are these feelings stemmed _from_ her hatred towards me?!

"_**Focus, Netrunner!**_" Hivemind's sharp words make me gulp and grip The Rig's handles tightly, my body itching to get out there and get started.

"Now, her opponent!" The MC says as I see the hangar door in front of me rise up automatically and reveal the track. "Unveiling his new custom-built D-Wheel, 'The Rig', the representative of the mysterious 'Collective', Samuel the Netrunner!"

I floor the accelerator as the MC draws out my name to the crowd; a burst of smoke flies into the air as I fly into the daylight. I land on the track with a mild bump, the wind whipping in my ears as I glide The Rig across the polished surface like a figure skater. I stop at the assigned starting position, and finally notice the comments of the crowd around me.

"Bring that witch to the slaughter, Samuel!"

"Don't you dare let her win!"

"We're counting on you, cyborg!"

What the hell is with these people?! When I last Dueled, they wanted to kick me to the curb; now, they're on my side against Aki? I look at the crowd, surprised to see them so supportive of someone they previously despised.

"So," I hear Aki venomously comment, "they're on your side." I turn to face her, and a blush comes to my cheeks as I notice her ride, and her outfit. The former is a two-wheeled ride with a black and green curved frame, balanced on both ends to, from what I can see, provide good dexterity without losing power. The latter is a black and dark red form-fitting riding suit that accentuates her cleavage and curves; I avert my eyes quickly, not wanting to insult her any further by staring.

"_**Your gentlemanly qualities are an inspiration to us all.**_" I swear I hear a chuckle from Hivemind after it says that, but I am distracted by the digital countdown appearing before us, along with a quick comment from the MC to further hype the Duel up. Considering this is the third Riding Duel in a row, I am not surprised that he has to hype our battle up even more.

My visor lights up with the display of the Speed World Field Spell as our surroundings turn purple. The countdown reaches zero, and we both accelerate down the track at equal speed. I glance once towards Aki to find her looking right back at me, her body glowing with the same fiery aura as back in the lounge. Then, she turns sharply towards me and rams into The Rig; I lose precious speed trying to balance out the impact.

"Oh, my!" the MC quickly comments. "Aki's showing aggression before the Duel even begins! She takes the first turn by force!" The man's words come true as Aki crosses the first turn a few seconds before I do, but The Rig's autopilot allows it to accelerate to a close position behind Aki. We both say the same phrase to begin the Duel, but we both also add in the same word as I feel the air around us charge with both of our inner psychic energies.

"PSYCHIC RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

* * *

**Ooh, isn't this exciting? A Psychic Riding Duel between Aki and Samuel! I think this is the most complex Duel I've had to write so far!**

**Now, I know I used some non-canon elements in this chapter, but I don't think I made so many as to demolish the canon plot. If you think otherwise, please let me know in a calm message (NOT a flame, seriously).**

**As per usual, please review, comment, constructively criticize, and suggest as you wish. I will look at every message, and respond to the ones I feel need responding to in the next chapter's posting. I doubt it'll be too long from now, since I've gotten into the hang of writing Riding Duels...**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	31. C31: Second Round! Star-Crossed Anger!

**Alright, people, this is it! The big Riding Duel between Samuel and Aki, and the end of the Fortune Cup's second round!**

**Before we get into the action, though, I have the usual reader questions and comments to answer. Let's get to that, first.**

_thenice guest; First off, I removed your review by mistake (miss-click on my part), but I also understand your comments. I am very sorry for misusing the Synchro Spirits Trap, but, to be fair, the outcome wouldn't have changed the Duel. Yusei would have lost 1000 LP, and he would have probably kept one additional Monster for his Synchro Summonings. The end result for the Duel would have been the same, and I don't think I'll change it for now. I _WILL_ put an Author's Note after posting this chapter as a future warning, though._

_Unidentified Guest: I'm sorry that you disliked the 'coin toss' ending of Yusei's Duel. I'll be more careful about luck-based Duels in the future. I hope you find this Duel between Aki and Samuel more entertaining._

**Now, for the character names in English and Japanese.**

_Aki Izayoi = Akiza Izinski_

_Godwin = Goodwin_

_Yagear = Lazar_

_Osiris Red = Slifer Red_

_Duel Academia = Duel Academy_

**Now, the DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[Samuel's POV]**

"PSYCHIC RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!"

**[PSYCHIC RIDING DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Samuel: 4000 LP/Aki: 4000 LP]**

"I draw," Aki says as she does exactly that. She looks over her hand briefly before taking a card from it. I can't see her expression from where I am, but I imagine her face is just as angry as when she rammed me.

**[TURN 1: Aki] [CARDS IN HAND: 6] [SPC: 1 (Samuel and Aki)]**

"I Set one Monster and two cards in my back row." I silently question Aki's defensive play as the card backs appear in Solid Vision. However, she quickly answers my question with the comment, "No matter how much you've changed since our last Duel, I'll still take you down. This may be my first Riding Duel, but the Movement has taught me well on how to beat someone like you. I end my turn." I suspect she's trying to make me mad, and draw my full anger out towards her, but is that really the right thing to do?

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 3]**

I draw with the words, "Like I said before, I've changed since then, more so than you realize."

**[TURN 2: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]** **[SPC: 2 (Samuel and Aki)]**

I look over my hand; it's not the best options I have in my Deck, but it can secure some kind of advantage against Aki's defense. I'm actually more worried about when she goes on the offensive, which I expect will be soon.

"_**Your best option is probably to see what she has planned, and get it out of the way,**_" Hivemind reasons, its voice perfectly clear in my ears despite how quickly I'm moving.

I silently agree and announce my plan with the words, "I Summon Gordian Blade in Attack Mode!" My weapon appears with a burst of lightning, unsheathing on its own and pointing its blade at Aki **(ATK: 2000)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 5]**

"Gordian Blade attacks your Set Monster," I command. "Rippling Riposte!" I feel a surge of energy spread throughout my body as the sword glows a bright green. It flies at the Monster and pierces it through; 'it' turns out to be a dense wall of green ivy covering a large rock **(DEF: 1200)**.

"You've activated Wall of Ivy's Flip Effect," Aki announces as the wall begins to shake on its own. "When it's flipped face-up, its Spore Surge Special Summons an 'Ivy Token' in Defense Mode on your field. I also Chain my Continuous Trap, Rose Flame!" Aki's Trap shows Rose Fairy in the middle of a burning rose flower, her body covered in shadow and her eyes a dark red.

"Every time a Plant-Type Monster is Summoned to your field," Aki explains, "Rose Flame deals you 500 Points of damage. Now, Wall of Ivy's effect activates!" The wall spits out a large seed as it crumbles apart. The seed lands on an unseen surface just beside The Rig and quickly sprouts into a small ivy plant with a cartoonish-looking face **(EARTH, Plant, 0 ATK/0 DEF, LVL 1)**.

I feel sweat run down my back as a column of flame, mixed with purple rose petals, spirals out of Aki's Trap towards me. I try to dodge, but the column follows my every move like a snake following its prey's every move. The flames lick The Rig's frame and burn into my skin as I grit my teeth, Aki's Psychic Dueling powers making the damage all too real **(Samuel: 4000-3500 LP)**.

"The Black Rose deals the first damage of the Duel!" I hear the MC comment. "She's not holding anything back!"

It takes me a moment to recover from the flames before I say, "I Set a card face-down." However, Aki's other Set card flips up at that moment, showing the image of two Ivy Tokens crawling along a tree branch and dripping thick white sap onto said branch.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4]**

**"As you're doing that, I'll activate this,"** Aki says. "My Cursed Ivy Continuous Trap brings back one 'Ivy' Monster in my Graveyard and equips itself to it. You can guess what I'm Summoning, right?" I don't need to answer Aki's question as Wall of Ivy returns to the field in a shade of blue **(DEF: 1200)**.

**"****My turn's finished," I quickly say as I frown at the return of Aki's Monster.**

"It's my turn, now," Aki says as she draws, still slightly ahead of me on the track. The red aura around her seems a little darker, now, like it's drawing power from my pain.

**[ROUND 2] [Samuel: 3500 LP/Aki: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 3: Aki] [CARDS IN HAND: 4] [SPC: 3 (Samuel and Aki)]**

"Let's see if you fall for the same tricks again, 'Netrunner'," Aki remarks with a sarcastic tone as she refers to my alias. "I first activate the Speed Spell Angel Baton, which lets me draw two cards, and then discard one card from my hand, since I have at least two Speed Counters." The familiar angel appears before Aki as she draws and discards as she described.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 4]**

"I Set one card in my back row and end my turn." Aki doesn't look back at me as she finishes her turn. I'm not sure if I expect her to do so, considering how much she hates me for a reason I don't know.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 3]**

**[TURN 4: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 5] [SPC: 4 (Samuel and Aki)]**

"_**Stop chastising yourself,**_" Hivemind lectures as I draw and look over my hand of cards. "_**The Network expands without pause, no matter if its goals are successful or not. This is just as true for a Duelist such as yourself.**__"_

_I'm not part of the Network, remember?_ Hivemind doesn't respond, and I move on by playing the card I just drew. "I activate the Speed Spell Cold Wave! By removing two Speed Counters, this Spell makes both of us unable to Set or activate Spell or Trap Cards until my next turn." The winds pick up as a simulated tidal wave washes over both of us; the water is freezing to the touch, and makes me shiver as the Set cards in our back rows freeze over.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4] (SPC (Samuel) 4-2)**.

Actually, _mine_ freeze over; Aki's Set card flips up as she announces, "Chain Continuous Trap, Ivy Shackles!" The card shows a stone humanoid and an unknown warrior ensnared in thorny vines. The Rig slows down as several vines of ivy form a cocoon around my field.

"This card makes all your Monsters Plant-Type during my turn," Aki explains, not even stuttering from the freezing waters. "Your Cold Wave won't be enough to stop me!" My response is a shaky glare, my own Psychic Dueling powers not enough to block out the chill.

"Get out your coats, everyone!" I hear the MC joke. "Samuel's frozen both Duelist's options for any more surprise Spells or Traps!"

"Now that the path is clear," I say as I play a new card, "it's time to show you how much I've changed. I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Cerberus H1, aka 'Lady'!" The third Cerberus Tuner, a green digitized American Cocker Spaniel, appears with a loud bark. Its ears hang by the side of its face as its yellow eyes lock onto Aki's field, its body the largest of the three 'Cerberus' Tuners. It bears its large canines at Aki, but its face has a dignified expression, even in anger **(WIND, Program/Tuner, 1600 ATK/900 DEF, LVL 4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 3]**

"I Tune my Level 4 Cerberus H1 with my Level 4 Gordian Blade!" 'Lady' actually nods at me when it hears my command, and then it leaps into the air and becomes four green rings that surround Gordian Blade. As my weapon becomes four white stars within the rings, my mouth moves on its own as I feel the same energy spread across my body as an aura of white.

_"Utau, saibasupessu no subete! Mugen no heiwa no furagmento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Kouka, Eden Shaado!"_  
(Sing, all of cyberspace! A fragment of infinite peace is born! Synchro Summon! Descend, Eden Shard!)

Eden Shard emerges with a melodious cry, its single body brighter than ever before as it flies to The Rig's right. The inner landscapes look picture-perfect, in my opinion, the glowing dust trail actually cooling my skin against the burns from Rose Flame. The angels move quickly, but with a purpose, sweeping like stars in between the landscapes **(ATK: 2500, LVL 8)**.

"What a Monster!" the MC says as I see the audience stare in amazement at my Synchro Monster. "The Netrunner brings out another crystalline Synchro Monster, and this one looks much more beautiful!"

"Ha!" Aki shouts out suddenly. "You call that 'beautiful'? All you see is its outer beauty! There's no real power in beauty!"

"'No real power in beauty'?!" I shout this back at Aki in angry confusion. "I'm sorry, but the Victorian-style clothing you've worn in this tournament has probably turned some heads, right? What's more, your beauty makes your powers all the more fearful, because no one expects it at first glance!"

"Stop flattering me," Aki says venomously. "My beauty isn't something good or bad; it doesn't affect the fact that everyone calls me a monster!" I grit my teeth at this remark, because Aki seems to be as negative towards herself as I am wary of actually hurting her. It looks like I'll have to use force to make my point, as Hivemind says I should. But, first…

"Cerberus H1's effect," I announce as an image of 'Lady' appears within Eden Shard, surrounded by the angels inside. "When it is used for a successful Synchro Summon, I gain Life Points equal to the Synchro Monster's Attack Points through Rapid Restoration. That's 2500 Points!" Eden Shard's angels join 'Lady' as they all emerge from the Synchro Monster and fly around The Rig in a tight ring. Glowing green dust flows from the ring, which I automatically breathe in with vigor as **The Rig picks up speed** **(Samuel: 3500-6000 LP) (SPC (Samuel): 2-4)**.

"He's done it again!" the MC announces. "The Netrunner has rapidly increased his Life Points! The Black Rose's chances are fading fast!" Cheers come from the audience as I floor The Rig's accelerator, moving back up to Aki's side. I take no pleasure in the audience's approval, because I know they were once against me, as well.

"Eden Shard attacks Wall of Ivy," I command as I draw back to put some distance from my Synchro Monster's attack. "Its effect allows it to deal Piercing Damage through Defense Position Monsters. Go, Fragmented Lifestream!" The Synchro splits into eight parts, the angels inside releasing a large dust cloud. The cloud spreads over Thorn's Embrace as a _rumble_ announces a tidal wave larger than Cold Wave. The plant wall is swallowed by the wave and explodes into pixels, as does Curse of Ivy.

Aki is the next to be hit by the wave, her D-Wheel swerving wildly as my powers add extra force to the attack. The wave then spreads to the audience, but I don't hear anything beyond some surprised gasps from people getting wet **(Aki: 4000-2700 LP) (SPC: 4-3)**.

"The Black Rose is hit!" the MC announces. "Samuel's in the lead!"

"Not just yet!" Aki's interruption makes my heart drop as I see two more 'Ivy Tokens' sprout on my field **(DEF: 0)**. "When Cursed Ivy is sent to the Graveyard, it puts two 'Ivy Tokens' on your field. Rose Flame now triggers twice, inflicting 1000 Points of damage!" The Trap glows dark red before two arcs of fire, each mixed with purple rose petals, fly towards me. The roar of the flames sounds like a shriek in my ears, each flame slamming into The Rig and forcing it back a bit **(Samuel: 6000-5000 LP) (SPC: 4-3)**.

"I'm still ahead in Life Points," I comment. "I still have a chance to make sure you see the truth."

"What other truth is there than what I know now?" Aki looks back at me with an accusing glare. "The world hates me because of my curse; because of my powers. I never wanted these abilities, but no one understands!"

"People will understand if you give them a chance, Aki," I counter with a raised voice as we speed along the track. "You're not showing them who you really are; the Black Rose Witch isn't the real you. I'm sorry, but this mistreatment is partially your fault, because you won't let others into your life."

"Shut up!" Aki's psychic aura starts to burn, like flames in the wind.

The Stadium audience doesn't help my case, with comments like, "Yeah, roast her, Samuel!" and, "You see what a monster you are, Witch?!" reaching both of us.

"I _have_ let others into my life," Aki then declares. "The Arcadia Movement took me in when the people I called friends rejected me. They're like me, and they'll protect Psychic Duelists from the outside world's wicked ways."

"Protect in isolation, you mean. That's not what I call 'protection'; I'd call that separation, like the separation of Satellite and Neo Domino citizens."

I hear a loud, "Boo!" from the audience as I say this, my words apparently touching a sensitive topic in the city.

"Oh, you're going to start preaching about the world at large, now? You must really care about these matters or something!"

Aki's voice drips with anger as she says this, and I drop the topic with the words, "I end my turn."

**[ROUND 3] [Samuel: 5000 LP/Aki: 2700 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Aki] [CARDS IN HAND: 4] [SPC: 4 (Samuel and Aki)]**

Aki draws, and then looks back at me with a wild glint in her eyes that her helmet's visor can't block. She then begins her apparent plan with, "I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Mode!"

I feel my throat lock up as I see a young blue-haired boy garbed in dark purple armor adorned with pink lines, a three-pronged headpiece of the same colors adorned with orange jewels and a flowing white cape appears on Aki's field. The young knight lifts a broadsword in one hand and points it at Eden Shard in challenge, his golden eyes staring without fear at my Synchro Monster, his cape flapping wildly due to our speed **(DARK, Warrior/Tuner, 1000 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 3)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 3]**

"Since Rose Knight was Normal Summoned," Aki continues as the boy points his sword to the track below him, "his Rose Command lets me Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Plant-Type Monster from my hand. I bring Lord Poison to the field!" The Knight raises his sword to the sky, and a misshapen, eyeless and legless humanoid with a brown, pulsing body and purple spikes jutting out all over its body crawls up from beneath the track, moaning its spikes are on each hand and move like tiger claws as the 'lord' swings them in my direction **(WATER, Plant, 1500 ATK/1000 DEF, LVL 4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 2]**

"You're bringing _that_ out, aren't you?" I ask this with a frown, trying to disguise my fear. The audience starts to panic as they realize what's about to happen.

"I will make you see my power, even if it kills you!" Aki shouts. "I tune my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my Level 4 Lord Poison!" The Knight jumps into the air and becomes three green rings that Lord Poison flies into. As the Lord becomes four white stars and Aki chants the familiar phrase, her aura turns into a raging blaze that threatens to cover her D-Wheel.

"_Tsumetai honō ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Burakku Rōzu Doragon_!"  
(Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!)

The dragon that destroyed me once before emerges in a surge of wind and rose petals. Screams fly from all around the Stadium, but the dragon's roar dominates them all. It then looks at me and unleashes a second roar, focused at me—a roar I instantly recognize, without understanding how, as a challenge to my power **(2400 ATK, LVL 7)**.

"The Dragon is here!" The MC screams these words into his microphone, the sound of which barely breaks over the dragon's roars and the wind apparently under its command. "Everyone, get under cover!" I keep my eyes on the dragon, not breaking my gaze. My Signer mark throbs hard enough to make my entire right arm jerk, but I am able to maintain my position against this creature of my nightmares.

**[THAT 'CREATURE' IS A SOLID VISION HOLOGRAM] [YOU DO NOT NEED TO PROVE ANYTHING TO IT, OR BE FEARFUL OF IT]**

_That is a real creature!_ I lash out mentally at my guidance implant. _You haven't factored Aki's Psychic Dueling abilities into the equation!_

"Black Rose Dragon's ability!" Aki's declaration makes me focus on her. "When it is Synchro Summoned successfully, I can destroy all cards on the field! Tremble before the Black Rose Gale!" The dragon roars once again as it lifts its wings up and creates a literal tornado of rose petals inside the Stadium. The Rig actually lifts off the ground for a few seconds, but the winds aren't strong enough to keep it aloft as my Synchro Monster emits a pained cry before exploding into pixels. The rest of the field's cards soon follow in silent fashion, Black Rose Dragon the last to fade away by its own power.

"When Ivy Shackles is destroyed while it is face-up," Aki explains after a moment of silence, "I get to draw a card. Since I can't use any Spells or Traps because of Cold Wave, I end my turn here." Aki draws her card as a shudder passes through my body; I wonder if that's the last I'll see of Black Rose Dragon. Considering how much she's used the dragon in her Duels, I doubt that's the case.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 3]**

"The field is wiped clean," the MC informs the crowd as they start to crawl back into their seats. "But, the Black Rose has left her field wide open. Will the Netrunner draw something that can win the Duel right now?!"

The audience shouts encouraging words towards me, but I feel no better from them. The feeling of denial, the same as when I Dueled Aki back at the Daimon Area, re-emerges in my gut and makes my stomach lurch uncomfortably. I question, once again, whether what I am doing is right—if there isn't another way for her to understand that not everyone in this place hates her.

"_**Don't you DARE exhibit feelings towards that woman!**_" I flinch under the volume Hivemind uses. "_**She is beyond recovery, driven only by her anger towards her own abilities. She is a rampant agent of destruction, trapped on a downward spiral to her own oblivion. The fact that you wish to use diplomacy with her is absolutely illogical!**_"

"My turn!" I loudly say as I draw, trying to keep my anger against Hivemind's thoughts contained. If The Masque really created this, is this how she thinks human emotions are supposed to be? Then again, Hivemind could be made as a mockery of human emotions altogether, by thinking as logically as possible in any situation.

"_**Take your turn, Netrunner.**_" I blink as Hivemind's voice becomes dangerously soft in tone, until I realize Aki's voice filtered in my ears at the same time. I feel cold sweat trickle down my chest, my riding outfit providing no comfort as the effects of Cold Wave fade away.

**[TURN 6: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 4] [SPC: 5 (Samuel and Aki)]**

Unfortunately for the hope I have of cutting everyone's suffering short, the cards I have in my hand can't end the Duel in my victory. However, they can probably help me set up for a future chance. As long as Aki doesn't bring back her dragon anytime soon, I can set up a chance to bring out my _own_ dragon.

**[AN EQUAL DISPLAY OF FORCE WOULD BE A LOGICAL OPTION] [PREPARE FOR THAT OUTCOME]**

"I Set a Monster, and place a card in my back row."

The audience groans loudly at my defensive play; one brave soul makes me growl by shouting the words, "Idiot! You had the perfect chance!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 2]**

"You see?" Aki's voice has turned quiet, but I can still easily hear it despite our D-Wheel's noise. It also helps that I position The Rig close to Thorn's Embrace. Aki's aura is at its previous state—spread across her body like a second skin. "They don't like you now because you didn't do what they wanted—what this _world_ wants for my kind. Now, you only have their anger to call your own. However, you also have my anger, as well! During your End Phase, I activate the Continuous Trap, Wicked Rebirth!"

Aki's Set card flips up as she finishes, showing the image of a Duelist gritting his teeth in pain as a golden light shines from his Graveyard. Dark End Dragon is behind the Duelist, its body partially solidified from the light. I see a similar light shine from Aki's Disk as her Psychic aura flares for a brief moment to protect her from, as my helmet's visor displays, a Life Point cost **(Aki: 2700-1900 LP)**.

"By paying 800 Life Points," the Rose Duelist explains, "I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode. The only downsides are that it can't attack the turn it is Summoned, and its effects are negated. Live again, Black Rose Dragon!"

I shield my eyes as the winds pick up again. Black Rose Dragon makes its return with another roar mixed with the audience's panicked cries. No matter how many times I hear that roar, it never becomes any less scary. The fact that it has returned at all is enough to make my heart beat faster in my chest **(ATK: 2400)**.

"It's my turn," Aki says as she draws. "It's time I demonstrated how I deal with those who hate me!"

**[ROUND 4] [Samuel: 5000 LP/Aki: 1900 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Aki] [CARDS IN HAND: 4] [SPC: 6 (Samuel and Aki)**

"Your Set card won't stop me," Aki deadpans. "My dragon represents who I am—a force of power that will destroy anything in its path. Here's an example! Black Rose Dragon attacks your Set Monster! Black Rose Flare!" The dragon gathers a fireball in its mouth, and then releases it in a stream of black fire and rose petals. The heat from the fire makes my head pound, probably because I'm near the attack target. My Set Rabbit Hole reveals itself, but it quickly crumbles under the dragon's fire as the flare actually chars a chunk of the track **(DEF: 200)**.

"Rabbit Hole's Spiraling Replication activates," I say as a digital rabbit runs alongside The Rig. "I draw a card when it's flipped face-up, and I then get to Set another Rabbit Hole from my Deck since this one was destroyed in battle." I draw my card as my Deck ejects another copy of Rabbit Hole for me to Set.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 3]**

"I Set one Monster, and one card in my back row," Aki says as I don't hear any more comments from the audience. "Turn end."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 1]**

"My turn." I draw my card, and notice a potential combo that I can use to gain field advantage, if the first card I use works out right. Something in my gut says that I can pull this off, but I don't know if it'll help me win overall.

**[TURN 8: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 4] [SPC: 7 (Samuel and Aki)]**

"I activate Oracle May's Future Predictions from my hand," I announce just before the telepath floats to my side, her hands holding onto The Rig's frame. I see Aki scoff at May's appearance, which May returns with a scowl of her own.

"_Immature child,_" the oracle comments. "_Her power is strong, but unrefined. She needs control, like what the Superiors give to the Collective, in order to truly gain inner strength._"

"Be quiet, Oracle! Your predictions don't prove anything about me!" My jaw drops as Aki actually _responds_ to May's words. Is her power strong enough to connect to my cards, as well?! I look over at May and see that she's shocked, as well. I guess the Collective agents didn't suspect Aki's power was this strong. I choose to move on with my turn before things get out of hand.

"I discard Oracle May from my hand and declare the card type of my Deck's top card. If I guess it right, it's added to my hand and I gain 800 Life Points. Otherwise, the card goes to the Graveyard. I choose the card is a Spell!" I draw the top card and look at it… and my stomach flops as I reveal the Monster Magnum Opus. I discard it as the audience groans at my failed prediction as May's image pats me on the shoulder and fades away.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 3]**

"That's not good," the MC comments with what _sounds_ like sadness, but I'm too focused on my own plans to be sure. "Samuel used that Monster very well in the last Duel, and he could have used it now!"

"It's not the only option," I respond to the MC. "In fact, I think I can access a backup plan, as long as I believe enough in my Deck. I Flip Summon Rabbit Hole to draw a card through Spiraling Replication." The large electronic box with rabbits carved on the sides appears as I draw my new card, which I instantly plan to use **(ATK: 200)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4]**

"I now activate my _own_ Angel Baton Speed Spell. You know how it works, right?" Aki doesn't respond to my question, so I just go through the card's effects. Luckily, I draw what I need to, I hope, turn this Duel around.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 4]**

"Next up, the Summon Speeder Speed Spell! I Special Summon Rielle 'Kit' Peddler from my hand!" The Collective psychic arrives in her usual shower of green sparks, but her focused expression turns to anger the moment she sees what she's up against. She glances at me, and I give her a quick nod while thinking to her, _I know what I'm doing._She gives an uncertain smile in response as she levitates beside me by her own powers **(ATK: 1800)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 2]**

"Now, the final piece," I announce to Aki. "The Tuner Monster Clone Chip! Using its ability, Backup the Backup, I banish the Level 4 Gordian Blade from my Graveyard to make Clone Chip a Level 4 Monster until the End Phase." The red computer chip with a tree symbol appears in a small cluster of copies, which fade until four remain floating in a small square formation **(LVL: 1-4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Samuel): 1]**

"Is this another Synchro Summon from Samuel?!" the MC asks for the entire audience. "This could change the entire Duel!"

"Bring out your worst," Aki taunts, but I see her aura start to flicker slightly as she speaks. "I'll take it down, just like I did your previous Synchro Monster!"

"This Synchro Monster is more than a Shard of my Deck," I reply with a solemn voice as I feel a feeling of calm spread over my limbs, numbing any residual pain from Aki's attacks. "It represents my motives as a whole; my goals, my beliefs, and my destiny. I tune my Level 4 Clone Chip with my Level 4 Rielle Peddler!"

"_Thank you for this honor, Netrunner,_" Rielle mentally says to me as she rises to meet the four copies of Clone Chip, each chip turning into a green ring that moves over Rielle's body. As she turns into four white stars, my Signer mark flares to life again. This time, however, I feel power behind it instead of pain. I use this power in my newest chant as the Synchro rings fill with energy.

'_Deeta ha me ni mie nai nettowaku no geeto wo toote nagare masu. Soshite ima, karerea ha subete issho ni kono saibanetikku juu no katachiwo keisei suru maaji! Shinkuro Shokan! Jibun jishin wo akiraka, Tera Tsubasaichisan Doragon!_'  
(Data flows through the gate of the invisible network, and now, they all merge together to form the shape of this cybernetic beast! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon!)

A high-pitched, mechanical roar fills the arena as my Synchro dragon emerges in Solid Vision for the first time. The creature's body is serpentine, long and flowing white scales mixed with red and black stripes. Its green wings, which are actually digitized plates that shift in appearance every few moments, are quite small compared to its body. No legs can be seen, but it moves in a rhythmic winding pattern through the air like an ancient Eastern dragon of legend; legs would probably slow it down.

Its head, larger than its wings, but smaller than its body, bears a large pair of jaws and sharp teeth. Its single red eye, which covers its entire forehead, shines with my Signer mark as it looks at the real world around it. As it tilts its head down, a smile comes to my face as I see the light shine off of its scales, making it look even more amazing **(LIGHT, Dragon/Synchro, 2500 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"This is a true sight to see! Two Synchro dragons, ready to do battle!" I hear the MC shout this to the crowd, my eyes not leaving my Synchro Monster's form as it weaves at an equal speed to me. I draw my gaze away and turn it to Aki's field to gauge her reaction. Black Rose Dragon looks at Tera-Wing with what I interpret as annoyance, while Aki herself is silent, her eyes locked on Tera-Wing's single eye. That is, until she looks at my glowing Signer mark, and then back at her own arm to find the glowing mark of a dragon's claw.

"How…?" I then hear Aki start to rant as she locks eyes with me. I see her eyes are wide under her helmet's visor, Thorn's Embrace's autopilot keeping the D-Wheel balanced without its rider's control. "How do you have this cursed mark, as well? You're not supposed to be like me, but you have all the same problems as me. You have an opposite view on the world, even though you should be hating the world because you have my Psychic Dueling abilities. Your dragon looks so different to mine, but I can feel that its power connected to you, just like Black Rose Dragon is to me. Why, why, _why are you so like me when you shouldn't be?!_"

"Whether I'm like you or not," I slowly say as I ease The Rig as close to Thorn's Embrace as I dare, "I feel like we are connected in some way. Whether that is because we are both Psychic Duelists, or something else, I don't know, but I won't just stand by and let someone with your potential destroy themselves with their own fears. I want to save you from yourself, Aki!"

"You can't do anything to help me!" Aki almost screams at me as she swerves away from me and accelerates as far away as she can from me. "Why help someone you know nothing about?!"

"You're wrong, Aki!" I shout back as I feel determination rise from my core and enhance the tone of my words. "Helping people like you—those damaged by chaos and suffering—and giving them a better chance is the _only_ thing I have that wasn't given to me by someone else, and it's not something I was told to do, either! I do this because I can't remember anything else about myself!" Aki's expression becomes one of surprise, which I take as an incentive to tell her everything.

"I woke up in Satellite a few weeks ago with a set of clothes, my Duel Disk, an older version of my Deck, and absolutely no memory of who I was, or who I'm supposed to be." I hear a few gasps from the audience at this, but I don't comment on them. "I only knew how to play Duel Monsters, and control a D-Wheel. Everything else, I've had to learn all over again, either from my own intuition or people telling me their version of the right thing.

"The people in Satellite showed me that they had the determination to live, even amid the crumbling ruins of the old Domino City. It's the same with you, Aki; I see your determination—your will to hold on to what you call the truth, even if you know in your heart that you are only lying to yourself.

"I want to find my memories, beneath all the stigmas and stereotypes; beneath all the propaganda and lies. You are a piece of that truth, Aki; in fact, you're a central piece to a life I've been seeing only in flashbacks each time I Duel. Ever since I saw you, you've stuck in my mind, whether from fear, curiosity, or sadness for your predicament, but I won't know the truth about these feelings until I learn about the life I forgot. Once I know that, I can use my abilities to make this world a better place for everyone; even if no one else agrees with me, I have to try!

"I am Samuel, the Netrunner, and I Duel to make this world better for everyone! _Nothing_ will stop me from achieving my goals!"

Aki gasps as she looks at my arm, her face showing, for the first time I can remember, fear. Out of breath, I look at my arm and see a white aura around the limb that feels cool to the touch, but flickers like fire at the high speed I'm moving at. Actually, the aura is around my entire body, like Aki's aura is around hers. As I look back at her, our auras leap off our bodies and slam into each other, the impact making my brain throb as I feel something releasing.

**[SUBCONCIOUS MEMORIES ACCESSED] [ALTERNATE MEMORY UNLOCKED] [PLACING PRIORITY…]**

* * *

"Aki! Aki, what are you doing?!_"_

_I run towards an auburn-haired girl in an __Osiris Red Duel Academia uniform__, her back to me as she has one foot over a __cliff top __overlooking the ocean, like she's about to jump off. The sun set hours ago, no moon in the clear sky as she freezes in mid-jump. She just stands there, frozen, her face tilted up to the stars that provide the only natural light._

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?_" I say as I finally reach her, my hands on my knees as I take deep breaths. "_What's driven you to act like this?_"_

"It's these people,_" Aki replies as a gentle breeze makes her hair float back. "_This place. I see what it really is, now. Ever since I showed my anger to Koda, and the others who taunted me at that Duel, I've seen a new side to everything._" She then turns to me, and I see that her eyes are lit with anger, but also threatening to spill tears._

"Aki, calm down,_" I say as I extend a hand for her to grab onto. "_What you did there was your own choice, and—_"_

"It was the wrong choice to make!_" Aki slaps my hand away as she says this, now fully turned to face me, both feet firmly on the ground. "_Everyone here is afraid of me, now! My friends, the teachers, my roommates—everyone I knew has abandoned me like I carry some vicious disease! There's nothing left for me here, anymore!_"_

"No,_" I say as I step forwards, the words coming to mind as quickly as I can say them. "_You still have a life in this world—an opportunity to succeed, Dueling or not. Please, don't kill yourself over this; it was just one incident. People can change._"_

"I'll never go back to them!_" Aki is now screaming at me, a pale red aura around her body. I step back as the aura starts to draw in the air around us. "_I can't go back! I have nothing left there; no one to talk to, Duel against, or hang out with. It's all because of my stupid powers that I'm this way. I wish I never had them at all!_"_

"You're not seeing the big picture,_" I say as I realize it's becoming harder to breathe. "_You're obsessing over what you did wrong. Think about what you can do that's right; you have a gift that can help people in countless ways. You just have to use it correctly._"_

"Correctly?_" I shudder as Aki's voice turns venomous, her aura becoming darker as I feel my lungs ache for more air. "_What, do you think the months you've been talking to me will be enough to help me use my powers 'correctly'?_"_

"I'm here now, right?_" My chest aches as I feel cold sweat run down my back. "_I'm here, and I'll be there for you when you need it. Just let me help you control your powers._"_

"No! You just want to make things worse for me! You're one of _them_ now—someone who fears the very sight of me! I can see it in your eyes, Samuel; you fear me, just like the rest!_"_

_An unseen force wraps around my throat and pulls me into the air. My feet dangle helplessly as choked gasps and gargles are the only sounds I can utter._

"Look at you,_" Aki taunts from below. "_So weak, fragile, and helpless against my strength! You said you could control my powers, right? Well, then, I'll show you my full strength, so you know what I'm capable of! This is who I am, now, Samuel; let's see if you can handle it!_"_

_I look down and see, to my horror, that Aki is _smiling _at my pain. Her pupils have shrunk down to pinpoints in her eyes, her arms open like an obsessive hoarder gleaming over their treasure. Her aura shines like fire across her body, coating it like a shell against the world's dangers. Desperation seeps inside me; words come to my mind that I know I have to say before she destroys me._

_Pictures flash behind my eyes—Images of the two of us over the past several months, talking, walking, sitting, Dueling, discussing. I realize I need to say these words—words that show what she really means to me._

"Aki,_" I croak out as I feel the hands at my throat firmly hold my skull. "_I… I lo—_"_

_I don't get any more words out before cold fire seeps into every crevice of my skull, my words turning into screams of agony…_

* * *

**[ALTERNATIVE MEMORY COMPLETE] [ACCESSING MAIN SUBCONSCIOUS MEMORY…]**

* * *

"Beta? Why haven't you told me about this place?_"_

_I see my younger self, who I recall is named 'Epsilon', walk beside the armored samurai towards what looks like a simple shrine; however, this shrine is within a mass food production center. The entire area has wooden walls, which is a huge difference compared to the metal walls I know my other brothers use. The place looks ancient, but like a relic of the past, instead of an old place scheduled for demolition to make way for something new._

"I kept many things from you, Epsilon,_" Beta says. His face is now covered by __a black-and-red mempo mask with an angry expression, and a bushy mustache, underneath a golden Eboshi kabuto__. "_There are elements of this world, and outside it, that you are not prepared to know about._" We walk into the shrine, two monks in flowing red robes bowing to us as we pass. I look at Epsilon and realize he seems out of place, dressed in black pants, black shoes, and a blue collared shirt, but I let that issue drop when I see the contents of the shrine._

_The room we step into is dimly lit by candles, the night sky filtering in through large windows and adding more light. Beta kneels on a mat before an altar, the symbol of a multi-branched Japanese maple tree hanging behind an actual tree of the same type.__The tree is slightly bigger than my hand__, and rests in a small pot, its green leaves forming a dome-like shape that shelters the trunk and branches from sight. After Epsilon takes in the plant, he copies Beta's actions. I float to Beta's right side, looking at both of them with confusion._

"This is a place of peace, Epsilon,_" Beta explains after several minutes of silence pass. "_A place where, no matter how briefly, one can discard all their worries and problems in place of inner comfort. This comfort can range from financial issues to matters of what really makes a human. It is the latter that has sparked much concern in this society._" Epsilon doesn't move, and I feel like I've heard this information before with the Superiors._

"Robots and clones walk beside humans,_" Beta continues. "_They claim they have the same rights as us when they are doing the jobs humans no longer want to do. The human race has created things that can usurp it—_will_ usurp it—if not controlled. Jinteki's goal, as I have told you before, is to give humanity the chance to keep itself prevalent in the world. The other corporations don't work this way; Alpha's Haas-Bioroid uses robotics so much they are becoming like their creations, Gamma's NBN is only concerned about monitoring every little thing in the world, and the Board of Delta's Weyland Consortium only cares about money, not the lives that are lost to gain it._" My younger self now looks at Delta with an angry expression, probably because of the fact that such accusing words being said about the other brothers are being spoken in a place like this._

"Jinteki strives to use humanity as its setpiece—its goal,_" Beta finishes. "_Our recent renovation by our noble Chairman has brought back the tradition we hope to propel into the digital world. This is presented in our slogan—'When you Need the Human Touch'._"_

"So,_" Epsilon says as he continues to look at Beta, "_you use human ingenuity to advance in the world, rather than machines or money? Then, why is it I've heard the other brothers say you produce clones for labor?_"_

"The clones we make are closer to their human creators than anything Alpha can make,_" Beta replies with a huff of breath. "_What's more, our clones can learn like humans, and perform high-profile tasks because of this learning. The only difference we use to mark a clone from a human is the bar code tattoo on the clone's neck._"_

"But, if the clones learn like humans,_" Epsilon counters with a clenched fist, "_what's to stop them from gaining control over human positions? They'll know just as much, maybe even more, than their creators, and they could regard real humans as obsolete!_"_

"Our clones are programmed to never try this,_" Beta says as he stands up from the mat. "_If any outliers emerge in our system, we will eliminate it as swiftly and efficiently as possible, to keep the system clean. No one must know of our goals._" Beta then suddenly draws a katana and points it at Epsilon, who jumps back and draws out Gordian Blade from a hidden pocket I didn't see in his clothes. Beta's blade glows red against Gordian Blade's green light; my heart pounds as I think a battle's about to break out._

"Am I a threat to Jinteki because of what I know?_" Epsilon's question makes me raise an eyebrow. "_Our brothers have been more accepting of my learning of their company's motives; are you going to be the exception?_" The two remain still for several more seconds, and then both place their blades away at the same time._

"No,_" Beta then says. "_You are too important to all of us to be eliminated at this moment. But remember, we will not hesitate if given the opportunity; I personally do not wish to fight you out of familial honor, but I fear the day will come when there is no other option. We must all tread carefully, Epsilon; nothing is at it seems._"_

_The shrine fades into pixels, along with Epsilon and Beta, as I feel another presence tug me away…_

* * *

**[MENTAL STATE RESTORED] [REANALYZING DUEL SITUATION…]**

I gasp fresh air into my lungs as my helmet's visor displays my vital signs. I quickly look around me and realize that barely a moment has passed from when those memories began. My white aura and Aki's red aura are back on our bodies, Tera-Wing and Black Rose Dragon staring each other down. Aki doesn't look at me, but I have to place my concern for her aside for now. If she was in that first memory, then she must have… She must have…

"Tera-Wing attacks Black Rose Dragon," I command with a shaky voice. "Soul Reformation!" Terra-Wing roars again as it surges forwards, its body wrapping around Black Rose Dragon like a python around its prey. Black Rose roars and writhes against Tera-Wing's bonds, but my dragon's grip is too strong. Tera-Wing draws its head back as its eye glows even brighter than before, just as Black Rose Dragon's body turns ethereal and starts to fade away.

"I won't let you change me!" Aki shouts as I see that her Set card is face-up and shows Mist Wurm fading away before a massive fireball. "I activate the Trap Synchro Back! This returns Black Rose Dragon to my Extra Deck, and I can then Special Summon it, or any Synchro Monster with its name, from my Extra Deck during my next Standby Phase!"

"I won't let you fall any further, Aki!" I cry out as I reveal a familiar Counter Trap. "Go, Bribery! Your Trap now has a price of half your Life Points. Pay it, or your card is destroyed!" The familiar suited android appears with a jetpack on his back, not interested in the Duel around him.

"I'll pay it," Aki instantly responds. "I'll pay whatever I need to prevent people like you from changing who I choose to be!" She then moans in apparent pain as Thorn's Embrace loses its control for a moment, her Speed Counters just short of decreasing from the cost. The android grins as he sees the words 'TRANSACTION COMPLETE' appear on his tablet, after which he flies off the track and disappears **(Aki: 1900-950 LP)**.

"The Black Rose Dragon has vanished," the MC comments, "but it'll be back soon! Will Samuel be able to handle it?" The audience boos Aki for doing a, as they say, "Cowardly trick," but I remain silent as I look at the last card in my hand. The Speed Spell Double Summon stares back at me. This card doesn't help me in any way, so I choose to focus on my new options.

"Tera-Wing attacks your Set Monster through replay," I say. "Soul Reformation!" Aki's Set Monster reveals itself as a small green plant with two massive eyes on leaves as Tera-Wing wraps around it. A smaller mouth cries lightly as Tera-Wing's eye glows with red light **(DEF: 1000)**, charging until the entire eye glows a vibrant red. Then, it channels its energy into its mouth, raises its head, and fires a beam of white energy that absolutely obliterates the plant's body and makes the air rumble as if a storm is on the horizon.

"Rabbit Hole attacks you directly," I quickly command. "Quick Shock!" A small electrical wave emerges from Rabbit Hole's frame and slams into Thorn's Embrace, making Aki grunt in pain **(Aki: 950-750 LP)**.

"I end my turn," I finish. A few members of the audience cheer for my play, but the majority are silent as Aki draws her card.

**[ROUND 5] [Samuel: 5000 LP/Aki: 750 LP]**

**[TURN 9: Aki] [CARDS IN HAND: 2] [SPC: 8 (Samuel and Aki)]**

"Black Rose Dragon returns during my Standby Phase through Synchro Back! Attack Rabbit Hole with Black Rose Flare!" The dragon remerges with a triumphant roar, Tera-Wing roaring back in a challenge I can't understand **(ATK:2400)**. The dragon then unleashes another fireball at the small console box, and I have no other option but to take the hit. The impact feels like hot coals on my skin, each rose petal cutting into my flesh as I try my best not to scream in agony **(Samuel: 5000-2800 LP) (SPC: 8-6)**.

"The Black Rose strikes back with a vengeance!" the MC shouts to the crowd. "Samuel shouldn't have left such an easy option in Attack Mode!"

"Rabbit Hole's second effect activates," I explain as I take the last copy of Rabbit Hole from my Deck and Set it.

Aki pays it no attention, placing both cards in her hand face-down with the words, "I Set these cards and end my turn."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 0]**

I draw, hoping for an answer. Unfortunately, I only find Gabriel Santiago; I have no anger against the fellow cyborg, but he isn't what I need right now to win! I guess there's no other way to see what cards Aki has Set.

**[TURN 10: Samuel] [CARDS IN HAND: 2] [SPC: 9 (Aki), 7 (Samuel)]**

"Tera-Wing attacks Black Rose Dragon," I repeat from last turn. "Soul Reformation!" My dragon attempts to wrap around Black Rose again, but, once again, the dragon has a trick up its sleeve. This time, it turns into a storm of rose petals and vines that throttle Tera-Wing and throw it back onto my field while turning it a shade of blue that I don't think is just showing it in Defense Mode **(DEF: 2000)**.

"I use my Trap, Rose Blizzard!" Aki shouts as one of her Set cards reveals itself, which shows a rose breaking apart in the midst of an ice cavern, the petals forming a cyclone towards the viewer. "This negates your Monster's attack, and forces it into Defense Mode!" I pound The Rig's side in anger, even though I had no other options to find out what Aki's plans are.

"This could be it, folks," the MC grimly announces. "Samuel's been forced down before the Black Rose!"

"I end my turn," I say as calmly as I can, despite the fact that my anger and my Signer mark are burning me inside. The white aura around my body fades away, my confidence and determination lost.

"Samuel." Aki's voice makes me look at her. Her head is down, and she's several feet in front of me because of her higher Speed Counters, but I can still hear her voice, clear as day. Is this some kind of mental link she's tapped into, or a result of our Psychic Dueling powers being active for so long?

"Samuel," she says again. "I saw that vision, too. I saw what you said to me at the cliff, and what I did to you in response."

My body turns cold as ice just as Hivemind pounds my skull with the words, "_**Impossible! She lies!**_"

"That vision showed me who I once was." Aki's voice now starts to rise as she continues to speak. "It gave me a new sight on how I acted, then, but it doesn't change how I feel about these people who call me a monster because they fear my power. They still fear me today, just as they did back when I first showed my 'gifts'. Everyone I once cared about is gone; only the Arcadia Movement has accepted me. They have helped me to amplify my powers and control them in my own way.

"Samuel, your vision brought me nothing but _pain_, but, I thank you for giving me this pain; I'll use it to control and fuel my powers against you, and all others who think my curse is something to change or destroy! I've moved on from that time, Samuel, and I'll make you move on, too, even if I have to kill you a third time! _My turn_!"

Aki's draw sounds like a gunshot in my ears. I tremble in The Rig as my gut says that that card holds her true anger. I pray my gut is wrong.

**[DO NO LET YOUR MENTAL FEARS CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT] [WAIT FOR PROOF BEFORE YOU ACCEPT DEFEAT]**

_No,_ I think back to my guidance implant. _She's got what she needs. I just hope I haven't angered her enough for her to destroy me._

**[ROUND 6] [Samuel: 2800 LP/Aki: 750 LP]**

**[TURN 11: Aki] [CARDS IN HAND: 1] [SPC: 8 (Samuel), 10 (Aki)]**

"Black Rose Dragon's second ability," she says while pointing at Tera-Wing. "By banishing one Plant-Type Monster in my Graveyard, one of your Monsters in face-up Defense Mode switches to Attack Mode, and its Attack Points become 0 until the End Phase. Your precious Tera-Wing will fall under my Rose Restriction!" Aki takes Wall of Ivy out from her Graveyard slot as a digital image of the plant appears before Black Rose Dragon; the dragon crushes the image between its jaws like a tasty morsel. Glowing purple vines then shoot out from Black Rose Dragon's wings, forcing Tera-Wing into an upright position as they drain its white energy away **(ATK: 2500-0)**.

"Samuel's Dragon is vulnerable!" the MC quickly comments. "It'll fall to any attack!"

"Now," Aki says as she plays the one card in her hand, "it's time to make you see the full extent of my power once again! The Arcadia Movement gave me this card in preparation for this Riding Duel; they knew about you, and they helped me by giving me this to stop you! Go, Speed Spell; Final Attack!"

"She has _that_ Speed Spell?!" The MC's cry joins shocked gasps from the audience as Aki's Spell shows B.E.S. Tetran charging at ludicrous speed towards a fleet of Gradius ships over an Earth-like planet. Black Rose Dragon's body glows with a fiery aura as Tera-Wing weakly looks on.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Aki): 0]**

"Since I have at least 5 Speed Counters," Aki explains, "I remove 2 of them to have the Attack Points of one of my Monsters double until the End Phase! That Monster can't attack you directly, and is destroyed at the end of the turn, but neither of those matter!" Black Rose Dragon roars loud enough to shake the track beneath us as it powers up **(ATK: 2400-4800) (SPC: 10-8)**.

"Aki!" I shout out against her dragon's roar as Thorn's Embrace slows down enough for me to get close. "Please listen! If you kill me again, you won't change anything! Everyone will still hate you, and you'll only have yourself to blame!"

"Hate is all I know, Samuel," Aki screams at me, "but people like you don't learn unless you see it firsthand!" My response is cut off as vines suddenly wrap around the Rig and my limbs, constricting me with crushing force. I gasp for air as The Rig's frame starts to crack, both of us lifted off the ground as Black Rose Dragon eyes me the same way it did at the Daimon Arena. I turn to Aki to see the same insane smile plastered on her face, her psychic aura centered in her right hand that she points at me like my doomsday has come.

"Black Rose Dragon!" she commands, to which the dragon growls in response before she continues. "Erase this memory from my mind forever by destroying his precious Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon! BLACK FLARE BLAZE!"

I stare in rapidly-growing horror as I see the empowered dragon take a deep breath, the energy it leeched from Tera-Wing and the power boost from Final Attack flowing up its rose-covered body and to its mouth. I struggle against the vines, but they hold me aloft with no chance of escape. I can only look down at Aki, who grins at me the in same way as she did in my memories. She hasn't changed at all…

The air turns silent, and then explodes with a screaming roar as Black Rose Dragon releases a literal comet of fire from its mouth, orange mixing with red and black to create a spinning ball of destruction. The heat makes my skin burn the instant it is released, Tera-Wing roaring in pain as well, and it only gets closer with each passing second.

_Hivemind!_ I mentally scream at the AI as the heat starts to overwhelm my senses. _Make sure no one else gets hurt by this! Protect everyone that you can! They're what's important!_

"_**You require protection, as well!**_" the AI responds with worry. "_**You are important to us, and the agents in your Deck! We will protect all we can, but we will NOT let you die!**_" A pink aura then spreads around me and The Rig, and then spreads to the same length as the oncoming fireball as I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact.

The moment the attack connects, I feel as if I'm being roasted over an inferno. I feel my skin peel away before the heat, my muscles and bones cracking and bursting as the blaze reaches them. Tera-Wing's death scream makes me scream as well, every moment agony to all my senses. I don't question why my mind is active enough to process all of this as I hear four distinct voices in my mind, like my own but different.

I then see four images behind my closed eyes; a Japanese maple tree, a series of circles with the words 'NBN' in the center, a massive double-layered 'W', and the words 'H.B.' with a lightning bolt splitting them. Each of these images shakes violently, connecting to one of the distinct screams. I then realize that these are the _brothers_ from my memories, suffering as I am from this attack.

The images then shatter, releasing four screaming faces identical to my own. The faces then slam into me, shutting down my body as they fill the empty space with their screams. Hivemind's face then appears, but its left eye has been blown apart. Its headpiece has broken apart, and pink blood flows from a large, unnatural hole on its cheek.

"_**We are… the Network,"**_ it slowly says as I feel a numbness spread over my limbs and across my brain. "_**We evolve. We adapt. We live. We die… so that others may live…**_"

**[Samuel: 2800-0 LP] [PSYCHIC RIDING DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

**[3rd Person POV]**

"I-i-i-it's over!" The MC barely gets these words out before a loud _clang_ announces Samuel's D-Wheel, and his body, falling onto the track. The Rig shatters into pieces upon impact, while Samuel's charred body bends at a rakish angle as a pink aura fades from both objects. Black Rose Dragon fades in silence, Aki stopping Thorn's Embrace after the Solid Vision fades. The air is unnaturally warm for a few seconds longer, the attack leaving a lasting impact on the surroundings.

"Aki Izayoi, aka the Black Rose, defeats Samuel, aka the Netrunner! She'll face Yusei Fudo in the semifinals! I can honestly say that I didn't expect this to happen! I'm not sure anyone here _wanted_ it to happen, actually!" The crowd unanimously confirms this with boos, but their angry cries don't match their terrified faces. None of them were severely damaged by the attack, but they still felt the heat and heard the screams, and that was enough to make them afraid of what else the Black Rose can bring to a Duel.

Then, a shriek from the same woman who had vocalized her fear of Samuel's appearance the day before makes everyone look towards the track. The audience stares as Samuel's burnt and broken body suddenly rises into the air on its own. His arms and legs twitch at random, mouth open in a silent scream as pink energy cascades from his writhing form.

This energy quickly grows red and billows together into a massive cloud that matches Godwin's observation tower in size. Lightning streams from the cloud at random intervals, charring any solid surface it hits. A few people too slow to duck or dodge the attack are struck down by the bolts, their skin burning and blistering as their clothes provide no protection.

Terrified screams soon fill the arena with noise, people cowering behind their seats or crowding the outer stairways in a desperate effort to get away from the storm. One bolt slams into Godwin's tower and shatters a window; the glass causes no damage to anyone inside, but Rex Godwin still frowns as he looks upon what comes next.

To the audience's horror, the cloud then grows a female face. The eyes are compounded countless times, the nose barely perceptible, holes on its cheeks leaking what looks like pus, mouth screaming without end. Unlike Samuel, the cloud's scream can be heard; the Stadium's microphones broadcast it to the city's TV's as a distorted wailing, but those at the Stadium actually _feel_ waves of sound pulse through their bodies in a random pattern. The scream rises up and down the decibel scale, threatening to shatter eardrums and break glass the longer it lasts.

Aki, closest to the face since she's on the track, stares with wide eyes at this monstrosity. Her powers keep the scream's force and sound at bay, but the mere sight of the cloud is enough to keep her gaze on it. It looks almost human, and yet it isn't human at all; a paradox that she, or anyone else seeing it, can't understand.

The face then breaks apart, the cloud forming random images and symbols, one after another, faster and faster, as if it is desperately trying to find something. People, animals, shapes, numbers—they all appear and then vanish in milliseconds. The cloud then rebuilds its face as it screams louder than ever before.

One camera crew shifts their image over to Aki as a tendril emerges from the cloud and touches her forehead. The tendril retracts after a moment of contact, and then dissolves into a pink liquid as the entire cloud melts away like dripping wax onto the track. Samuel's body falls to the ground, lands on a curved section, and rolls partly towards Aki, who doesn't move an inch. Aki's face is seen by the same camera, frozen in a mixture of terror and confusion as the liquefied cloud completely vanishes from the Stadium.

The Stadium falls into utter confusion as every surface and person damaged or injured by the cloud find the damage gone with the cloud's passing. Paramedics rush onto the stairs and take as many of the 'injured' as they can to the infirmary. The rest of the audience begins to question the true nature of the apparition as the seconds tick by without an answer. The MC is seen scratching his head in utter confusion and looking over several different sheets of paper on his desk.

A group of Arcadia Movement members, marked by their identical green-colored robes with the 'AM' sigil sown into the fabric, help Aki and Thorn's Embrace off the track. Mechanics come onto the track and take away the wreck of The Rig as Godwin watches the scene from his observation tower.

"Get a med team to check on the Netrunner," Godwin orders to Jaeger. "Also, see if you can bring Aki to me." Jaeger chuckles wildly before exiting the tower's observation room to carry out these orders.

"You mind telling me why you want to check on that kid?" This question comes from Jack Atlas, who had stared at the cloud like the rest of the audience, and now looks at Jaeger's departure with a frown. "He's dead, isn't he? That witch's attack burned him to a crisp."

"I need to make sure of it," Godwin cryptically replies. "You'd be surprised what the human body can live through." Jack blinks before he notices Godwin's metal hand—the one he had used to defend the spike from Bommer's Black Storm when the Duelist had gone mad with vengeance. He drops the issue as another question comes to mind.

"What about that mark on his arm?" Jack asks as he looks at Godwin, who has his hands behind his back while facing the window. "Is it really a Mark of the Crimson Dragon? Is he supposed to be a Signer, like me?"

"If it is a Mark, it isn't one I've seen before." Godwin answers without turning to look at the King. "That is one of the reasons why I want to make sure if he's still alive or not. It could be some trick to try to confuse the real Signers from their goal of saving the world." Jack remains silent as he observes the Stadium audience start to filter back into their seats, many of them crying in fear or retching in disgust at what they've seen.

"I doubt there'll be much of an audience after this round," the blond-haired Duelist remarks. "If Yusei's going against the Black Rose in the semifinals, then everyone's going to get another demonstration of her 'powers'."

"They'll be here, Jack," Godwin says with a smirk. "They want to see the Fortune Cup to its closure; they want to see their King defeat the final challenger."

Jack lets out a, "Hmmph," at Godwin's words, despite their accuracy.

"That challenger had better be Yusei," the King snidely comments as he sits back down on the couch. "I don't want him to lose against that Witch. I want to crush Yusei's hopes, myself; no one else gets that honor!"

"We shall see, Jack. We shall see." Godwin then opens a connection to the stadium projectors, showing his image to the crowd.

"Citizens of Neo Domino," he says with a calm face. "Let me be the first to say that we have seen great and terrible things in this tournament. Duelists from all corners of society came yesterday to prove their worth, and the results have varied dramatically. Some have turned mad in defeat, some have fled in terror, some have fought bravely against all odds, and some have fought without mercy against their opponents. The semifinals will decide which of the remaining two Duelists will be the King's challenger.

"I ask you all to stand together against what you have seen here. Do not be intimidated by these 'Psychic Duelists' or 'Dueling Terrorists', for they cannot harm all of us if we stand as one against them if they threaten our way of life. Citizens, I will stay to watch this tournament until the very end, no matter who wins or loses; I invite those present in this Stadium, and those watching in your homes, to stay with me and see the King take on the best of the best. Thank you."

A weak chorus of claps and cheers come from the audience, most people still stricken by the terror Aki dealt to them. However, many quickly calm down enough to adopt a determined face, Godwin's words roping their emotions into seeing the last few Duels through. The MC announces a quick intermission to clean the track and Stadium up for the semifinals, which everyone attending accepts.

Godwin turns as Jaeger reenters the lounge; the makeup-wearing man turns to Godwin with his usual smirk and says, "Aki's already back with the Movement, but the Netrunner's in stable condition. You can meet him when you wish."

"He's alive!" Jack shouts as he leaps to his feet. "How is that possible?!"

"As I said, Jack," Godwin slowly answers, "the human body can live through many things. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Samuel. I might be a while, so you be sure to keep a close eye on the semifinals for me." Jack doesn't respond before Godwin walks out of the lounge. The King stares at Godwin's retreating form with a confused expression, but he doesn't pursue Godwin before the door closes…

* * *

**Well, that's where I'll leave things for now. The next chapter is already in the works, but it will take some time to prepare and review over. I do hope that this chapter was entertaining to you, even if the end result may not have been what you want. Please think carefully before sending any hateful comments towards me about any better results you wanted; I'd like reasons as to why you think this way, at least.**

**The Fortune Cup's second round is now over; what comes after this will be the last part of this story, and it will have a few chapters all its own. The next chapter will be another big explanation chapter, and then a few Duel chapters after that, and then maybe an epilogue at the end, depending on how I feel. I hope this last arc will keep you entertained to the very end.**

**As usual, please read, comment, and constructively criticize as you wish. Remember what I said about hateful comments, though.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	32. C32: Destiny

**Alright, everyone, here's the next chapter. As I said at the end of the last chapter, this one will be a full-on explanation. The next chapters will have a series of Duels; you'll soon find out against who, exactly.**

**Now, it seems I, once again, stepped into a hornet's nest when I had Samuel lose his Psychic Riding Duel last chapter, against Aki. A lot of you were wanting Samuel to win after he had already been defeated once by Aki. I've had to explain to some readers who were very angry that Samuel lost why I did this. However, I'll give a watered-down explanation here for all to read.**

**To be frank, the reason I had Samuel be defeated by Aki a second time is that I felt Aki would not change her mindset towards Samuel very quickly. The last time the two of them Dueled, in the Daimon Area Arena, Aki was afraid of Samuel because he was very much like someone from her past. In the Psychic Riding Duel, the memory both Samuel and Aki experience only cements this point further in her mind. **

**Aki is thus convinced throughout the Duel that Samuel is a bad memory and a living point of how dangerous her powers used to be (and possibly still are). Therefore, she wants to discard this memory because she wants to forget about her earlier life, when she didn't have as much control over her powers as she does now.**

**What's more, I feel Samuel, when Dueling against someone he loves, who he thinks _killed_ him in the past, wouldn't just be able to discard his inner denial in the midst of a Duel for the sake of winning. Samuel, like Aki, has to learn control, which can take much longer than people first intend. I feel this longer growth and control also develops Samuel's character; he isn't someone who beats back every threat put against them. He has to adapt and change, like when he was upgraded by the Collective's cybernetics, except it is MUCH more personal with Aki.**

**So, that's the reason in a nutshell. I hope you all understand, or at least accept, what I've chosen to do for Samuel as a Duelist, and as a person. If you no longer have interest in the story because of what I've done, I won't stop you from leaving.**

**Now, most of the reader questions/comments were about this issue. However, there was one review that focused on a separate issue, as well.**

_Unidentified Guest (and possibly theniceguest as well); About your thoughts for a sequel, I have had thoughts on making one for this work (there are some elements of this story that can tie into the Dark Signer Arc, and possibly the WRGP as well). However, I'll cross those hurdles when I get there; I've still got this story to finish, and that's what I'm going to focus on for the time being._

**Now, let's get the Japanese-English names done.**

_Aki Izayoi = Akiza Izinski_

_Godwin = Goodwin_

_Jaeger = Lazar_

**Lastly, the DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[Samuel's POV]**

I don't know how long it takes me to realize that I'm actually conscious. It starts when I taste something stale in the air, like there's too much dust, or something's been left here to rot. I don't smell anything odd, and I can't hear any sounds. I open my eyes, and I first think I'm still unconscious because I see only black around me.

I prop myself up to a kneeling position with a slight groan, my reflexes sharp. My skin is clean and free of scars, which confuses the hell out of me since I just Dueled the Black Rose and… _lost_.

It all comes back to me now as I quickly stand up with trembling hands; I Dueled Aki Izayoi, the 'Black Rose Witch', in a Psychic Riding Duel, and lost. My body should have been burned alive by Black Rose Dragon's final attack, like it was at the Daimon Area. However, back then, I had been rescued by the Collective agents, albeit under cover of smoke. If I've been rescued again, who took the effort to do so? The Collective, again, or someone else?

The blackness around me doesn't fade away to reveal an answer to my question. As the seconds pass, I get curious about my surroundings and tap a foot onto what I believe is the floor. An echo sounds for several seconds, which probably means this place is pretty large, or my hearing is broken from the Duel. I personally lean towards the first option, but considering what my body has gone through since I first woke in Satellite, the second option may eventually happen.

I tap my foot a bit harder, and a louder echo sounds. My curiosity now piqued, I take a few steps into the blackness, but instantly jump back as a series of glowing red lines appear on the ground with a loud hum. The lines look like the outline of a dragon's head, with a circle for an eye. The lines extend before my eyes, forming four different clawed hands or legs, long wings, and a tail with markings like a tribal mask. The dragon is circled around my previous position, but not completely around it. The width of the body is longer than I am tall, which makes me feel a twinge of worry about how powerful this dragon could be if it were living.

With the line's light, I am now able to see the silhouette of a temple on top of a long length of steep stairs. It, like Beta's shrine, looks historical without being too old to be seen in a city. I don't see anyone at the top, and I don't really want to climb all those steps, but that place may have some kind of answer as to why I'm here. However, I don't take more than three steps towards the temple before I hear loud footsteps behind me.

I whirl around to find a man with gray hair tied into a ponytail and pale skin. He wears white gloves, dark grey pants, and a dark grey suit over a collared shirt with a condor emblazoned on it. His eyes seem calm, but his smile looks too much like Professor Frank's for me to truly calm down.

"Hello, Samuel," he says, his voice sounding eerily familiar. "I'm glad we can finally talk, after so long." It takes me a moment, but I recognize his tone of voice, his eloquent speech pattern, his refined appearance.

"You're Rex Godwin," I say while pointing at him. "Neo Domino City's Security Maintenance Bureau Director."

He nods and says, "That is correct. I am glad you remember; I had feared you had suffered mental damage after your strenuous Duel against Ms. Izayoi."

"How is she?" Godwin frowns slightly as I ask this question almost instantly on hearing Aki's name. Was that not what he expected me to think?

"Ms. Izayoi is fine, as far as I know," Godwin answers before resuming his calm expression. "However, she should not be your biggest concern right now. If you recall from my message to you at the Neo Domino Hospital, I have something you need."

"My memories…" I say this mostly to myself as I recall the letter that clown-faced man, Vice-Director Jaeger, gave me. Godwin had written there that he was the _real_ source for my memories, and that all others who told me they know the truth were lying. Then again, how can I fully trust him just because he said this? Godwin's chuckle draws me back to face him.

"It's good to see you are questioning things," he says, apparently reading my expression as mistrust. "After all, you have been through more in a few weeks than most people go through in most of their lifetime. I'm proud to see you have come through it all and returned to me."

"Returned?" I raise an eyebrow as I repeat that word. "Why do you think I'm coming back to you? Unless you really do know about my memories, I don't think I'm worth anything to you."

"You are worth much more than you realize, Samuel," the man says, "not just because of your Dueling skills, but because of your kindness, and especially your inhuman powers, as well." The way he says that makes me flinch; he placed too much emphasis on that last trait, like it's the most important to him.

"You're talking like you did at the Fortune Cup," I note. "I'm not some citizen that you can control with words, you know." Godwin then laughs, to my surprise.

"I don't control people, Samuel," he says while placing a gloved hand to his chest. "I just give them what they really want in this world. That's one reason why the Fortune Cup was created, to satisfy the public's want for amazing Duels. A bonus is that the participants are people from all walks of life."

"If that's true," I counter as I cross my arms over my chest, "why do they show so much hate to people like Aki and me? We come from different 'walks of life', as you say, and they treat us like freaks."

"The people here have lived in this way for more than a decade," Godwin explains. "Do I need to tell you why things are this way?"

"If you're referring to the Zero Reverse Incident," I respond while raising a hand in front of me, "I already know about it. The Collective's Superiors informed me of it recently." Godwin hums as he hears this, both of us lowering our hands to our sides at the same time. His expression doesn't change when I mention the Collective, but it does darken for a moment when I mention Zero Reverse. What's that about?

"Times have changed since then," he says after a second. "The people here need to be reintroduced to the world outside of the City. However," he suddenly changes to a more serious tone, "that is not why you are here. You are here because of the actions you chose to take in the Fortune Cup, and their consequences."

I don't know what Godwin's specifically talking about when he says 'consequences'. Is he referring to my choice to not trust him fully when Jaeger gave me the letter? Is it my working with the Collective, instead of whatever group he leads? Is it that I lost against the Black Rose, when Godwin wanted me to win against Jack Atlas? I then recall something else that Godwin had said in that letter—something that makes my heart pound with worry.

"If I'm no longer in the tournament," I ask with a quick breath, "what about my friends in Satellite? You said they'd pay the consequences if I didn't join. Well, I joined, but I didn't win; what happens to them?"

"You chose your path, whether for their safety, or your own," Godwin answers, still with that calm smile. "They won't be harmed because you are no longer a participant." I sigh in relief as I hear this, glad that they won't be hurt because of my failure.

"But," Godwin continues, which makes me stiffen up, "another group of friends, far closer than your Satellite companions, _have_ been harmed by what you did."

"Where are they?" The question flies out of my mouth, along with several more as I stride towards Godwin's position. "What's happened to them? Are they all right? If you've hurt them because of my loss, I swear I will—"

My words halt as I try to press a hand on Godwin's chest—force him to tell me what he's done to this second group of friends. My hand phases right through his body, making Godwin flicker slightly like static on a TV. I stare dumbly at my hand as I pull it back out, the limb no worse for wear.

"How—?" I stop myself as I realize I've seen things like this before. Andromeda's map display, the Stadium projectors, that massive demonic dragon Jack Atlas had at the opening ceremony. They were all…

"Holograms." I frown as I realize what's going on here. "You're just a hologram! You're not really here! What, am I not worthy of your actual time?!"

"I may not be the actual Rex Godwin," the hologram replies with a small smirk, "but I have just as much authority here as the real one. In actuality, _none_ of what you see here is real, beyond what I choose to make real."

Godwin claps his hands twice, and my jaw drops as the blackness around us splits into squared segments, peeling back like liquid flowing in reverse. I now stand in a room right out of my memories—the lab where the Collective tried to free me from Godwin's experiments. The only difference is that there are now four pods along the walls instead of five, each pod having a strange symbol placed on a plaque above it. The memory rushes back as I see the Collective agents fight for their lives, and be executed for their actions.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to keep my anger down because I can't actually vent my rage on Godwin here. "Why are you showing me this lab? Where are we, really?!"

"This is where it all began, Samuel," the hologram answers as he walks to my side. "As for your questions, we are in a virtual server that I, as you have just seen, have complete control over. Your body is resting in a stasis pod similar to the ones you see here. Ms. Izayoi did terrible things to you, though your own powers caused quite a bit of panic, as well." A video screen appears before my eyes, displaying a soundless image of my body levitating in midair and a red cloud firing lightning bolts across the Stadium. I gasp as I recognize Hivemind's screaming face before the entire cloud melts onto the track, and then vanishes. The screen vanishes a second later.

"_I_ caused that?" The very question leaves a bad taste on my tongue. "I-I didn't mean to harm anyone, honest!" I don't mention Hivemind, mostly because I don't want to remember its sacrifice to protect me.

"I understand," Godwin says as he walks to the center of the room. "However, this display of your own inhuman powers had me worried that you had gone insane from the pain your opponent dealt to you. I am very glad to see your mind intact for what you need to do now."

"Hold it, what do you mean '_need_ to do'?! Trapping my mind on a virtual server and keeping my body locked up somewhere isn't what I call trustworthy! My mind is intact, sure, but I've been remembering more and more about my past when I Duel, and I don't think I like what I've seen of your authority in the present!"

"The past will be paid for," Godwin cryptically says with a frown, "but your returning to me is something I wanted from the start. What I did _not_ expect to happen is my needing your help in saving your closest friends from destroying themselves."

"What friends do you mean?" I take several steps away from Godwin, not wanting him anywhere close to me. "I've got no connections to you anymore!"

"I beg to differ, Samuel, or, I should say, Subject Epsilon. You owe _everything_ you have now to me."

"No…" I look at my shaking hands as I hear Godwin say the name my brothers called me in my memories, but if he knows that, then that must mean he also knows about my brothers, or he learned it from them at some time. Are they the 'closest friends' he keeps talking about?

"Yes, Epsilon," the holographic Godwin says with finality. "I know of you, and your brothers, very well. You could even say I created all of you. It was easy enough, given the source material."

Godwin claps twice again, and the lab changes into a darker room, a massive tube filled with green liquid providing the biggest light source. Computer screens provide smaller sources of blue light, but my attention is drawn to the tube the moment I see a male body inside. Said body is naked, but it is almost completely covered with wires, small suction pads, and what looks like a respirator over its nose and mouth. The combined image makes it look more like a machine wearing human skin. The body floats slightly in the liquid, a few bubbles rising from the respirator as I realize the body, except for the lack of cybernetic eye and barcode tattoo, looks _just like me_.

"What is that, Godwin?!" I grit my teeth as I almost shout this, rage now curdling inside me as I turn to face the holographic man. "Tell me why that looks like me!"

"You are mistaken, Epsilon," Godwin replies as he turns to me with a dark smile. "The correct question is 'why do you and your brothers look like him?'"

"What are you saying?!" I point at the tank as I ask this. "That isn't me, or any of my brothers! My brothers all look different in my memories, and I'm positive there isn't a second me walking around the City!"

"Allow me to start at the beginning." Godwin cuts me off as he turns to look at the other me. "Five years ago, there was a grisly murder at the Central Duel Academia. The culprit was never officially apprehended because the Academia worked extremely hard to cover it up, for fear of losing their reputation as a school of Dueling. However, an old acquaintance of mine who worked there was able to find the body of the murdered student, a Osiris Red named Samuel Tagami, and 'lend' him to me."

"So," I slowly ask as I turn to face the body, "that person is Samuel? But, I'm named Samuel! That was the first memory I had when I Dueled—remembering my own name. Actually," I continue as I whirl back round to face Godwin, "you were in that memory, as well, and you _called_ me 'Samuel'!"

"I may have called you different names in the past," Godwin comments as he shakes his head, "but your true name is Epsilon. Don't interrupt me again." I suck in my lips and drum my fingers against my side to try to vent my anger against this man, hologram or not.

"After analyzing Samuel's body, and reading a few reports from Academia professors about Samuel's studies," Godwin continues, "I realized that he had an emphatic nature towards everyone he Dueled against. I now know that he had Psychic Dueling energy, but not in the same way Ms. Izayoi does. Samuel's inhuman powers were tied to the emotions of those around him, as well as his own. It was these powers, along with Samuel's high Dueling record, that led me to create Project 5D's."

Two claps, and the scene changes back to the temple, only it is now lit under a full moon's light. The dragon from before still rests before us, but I can now see people on the temple, their arms raised to a glowing red star in prayer.

"Project 5D's was created as an alternative method to summon the Crimson Dragon, a divine being from beyond our world. The Crimson Dragon, legend says, will come to Earth when needed in order to combat the great darkness. 5,000 years ago, the People of the Stars you see there, who lived before the Incas in the Nazca Plains, prayed to the Dragon Star when this same darkness attacked them. The Star answered with the Crimson Dragon, an avatar of its power and will."

'I already know about the Crimson Dragon,' I want to say, but I don't open my mouth. I don't really care if Godwin would get upset by my advanced knowledge, but he looks so focused on his own words that interrupting him might make him not tell me everything about my origins. So, I keep my lips together and listen.

"The previous battle between the Armies of Darkness and Light was won by the Light," Godwin continues. "However, the darkness could not be fully defeated then, only sealed away, in what is known today as the Nazca Lines. Now, that darkness is starting to break free from its bindings and corrupt the world. To combat it, the five Signers of this generation—wielders of the Crimson Dragon's power—must come together. Only by their combined Dueling energy can the Crimson Dragon be summoned, and the Army of Darkness stopped.

"The Fortune Cup Tournament was mainly designed with this goal in mind. I hoped to gather the Signers together in one place so that the Crimson Dragon can be brought forth and fight the darkness. However, after acquiring Samuel's body and learning of his unique DNA, a new idea struck me. What if, instead of the Crimson Dragon responding to the darkness, the Army of Light struck first? Samuel could have been a Signer, you see, but the Crimson Dragon had not chosen him to wield one of its marks.

"However," Goodwin finishes with the same dark smile as before as the scene shifts back to Samuel's body in the giant tube, surrounded by computers, "the Crimson Dragon needs five Signers to be summoned, and Samuel is just one person, albeit an extraordinary one. Therefore, in order to summon the Crimson Dragon early, I had to somehow make five people from one host body, and give them Signer Marks. Can you see where this is going?"

By this point, I barely hear what Godwin is saying. I stare at Samuel's body, taking in every single detail that I can see beneath the machinery. He really does look like me, when you remove the wires and pads from his body, but Godwin said that _I'm_ supposed to look like _him_. The only way that could be possible is—

The word comes to my mind and I almost throw up in disgust. It's not possible. It's not humanly possible! That word—that _process_—only exists in science fiction! Sure, there's technology that can create life-like holograms, and implants that connect to your brain, but this is far different than that! The longer that word stays in my mind, though, the more I find myself believing it as the grim truth. The Collective agents had said they knew I was being experimented on, and the word I dare not say out loud _is_ one form of experimentation. My body feels cold as I lower my head to the floor. I realize I _have_ to say that word, if only to confirm my fears.

"Clone…" I numbly let out. "I'm a clone. You cloned me from Samuel Tagami's DNA."

"Precisely!" Godwin's voice makes me jump in surprise, his tone suddenly loud and bombastic. "I spliced Samuel's DNA into five separate bodies, each of them capable of housing a Signer mark. With them, the five of you will be able to summon the Crimson Dragon to strike at the darkness before it ever harms the world. You five will save the human race!" Godwin clears his throat as I finally raise my head to look at him, tears at the corner of my eyes.

"But," he says with a pained expression, "my goal was met with opposition. A group of agents from the newly-risen Collective infiltrated my labs nearly four months ago and tried to take you away from me and your brothers. They were stopped, but the incident left some mental trauma that took weeks of concentrated effort to erase." I clench my fist as I recall the Collective agents being riddled with bullets, the bullet hole in Rielle's head and her pain-stricken expression being the most prominent images of them all. The memory wasn't fully erased, and it pains me to hear Godwin be so smug about committing murder.

"Almost a month ago," Godwin continues as another video display is brought in front of me, "I began to graft artificial Signer marks onto the five of you, after you all learned how to Duel. The marks are all the same in appearance, but they are essential to summoning the Crimson Dragon. However, one evening, during your grafting process, _this_ happened."

The video display plays a silent color recording of me, or what I _think_ is me, struggling against metal bonds on a long table as a laser burns the mark of an eye onto my arm. I am wearing the clothes I first woke up in Satellite with, the right sleeve raised to expose the arm. Scientists in white coats, gloves, and surgical masks hold the other me down where the bonds don't reach, but I can easily see that the other me is in agony from the process. When the mark is complete, I see myself slump onto the table and take several deep breaths. The scientists release their hold and unclasp the bonds.

As the scientists raise me off the table, I see my face screw up in sudden anger. Then, the scientists are blown away by a wave of energy, their bodies slamming against the walls as I grab a Deck and a Duel Disk that looks just like the one I've been using from a nearby shelf. I then race towards the nearest door while strapping the Disk on and sliding the Deck inside. The camera catches a red glimmer in my eyes as I race out of the room, a third scientist rising up to press an alarm button near the table before he slumps to the ground.

The scene switches to a camera hanging from a side wall in a D-Wheel hangar as several Sector Security guards, some armed with riot shields, move into a defensive position before the human-sized entrance door. That door is blown off its hinges a second later; I can see the guards shouting amongst one another as I charge towards the armed group like a rabid beast. Guards are thrown left and right as I barrel into them, their presence or bullets not stopping me in the least.

I get to a red two-wheeled D-Wheel, jump on, and instantly drive off with it as the hangar door opens with another officer trying to get in. He is knocked aside like he's made of paper as I race out of sight into the night. The remaining guards move quickly out of the camera's sight, but then appear in it again on their D-Wheels and race out of view in pursuit of me.

The video then shuts off and vanishes from sight, but I already know what happened next from that one memory I had when I saw the Speed Spell Wheelie Breaker. I engaged in a Riding Duel with the strongest guards, beat them, and somehow woke up in Satellite with amnesia, but something else trickles in to complete the picture…

* * *

_The D-Wheel I took starts to smoke as I race along Satellite's streets. It becomes harder to keep it under control with each passing second, but the fear of what's going to happen to me if I crash makes me grip all the tighter to the handlebars. The Sector Security officers aren't following me anymore, the best of them having been defeated in a Riding Duel. Now, I just need to loop around and try to reenter Neo Domino. Once back in the City, I can get to Godwin and confront him for what he's done to me and my brothers. We didn't _ask_ to be his servants in his twisted scheme! What makes him think he can summon a god from another world?!_

_I start to slow the D-Wheel down to think of the best way to get out of here, only to realize that the brakes no longer function; they must have broken down during the Riding Duel. I desperately try to keep the D-Wheel moving straight, but it inevitably swerves too far and slams into a crumbling wall. I am thrown off by the impact, my body tucking into a ball to shelter my Deck and Duel Disk as I skid along the broken gravel and concrete. A cloud of dust rises from my sliding, but I don't feel anything after my head slams into a brick wall…_

* * *

"I remember, now," I say as my mind returns to the virtual world. "I lost my memory because I lost control of the D-Wheel. The impact was what gave me the amnesia." I turn to the holographic Godwin, not sure how to express myself before him, now that I know everything that went on, and everything wrong that I did. "I abandoned you, and my brothers, for my own safety."

"You acted on your own instincts," Godwin reasons. "There's no need to get upset over it, now. What's important is that you're back where you belong; you've come full circle, as it were. You can now complete your purpose, after you save your brothers."

_Purpose_. The word still doesn't sound right to me. I guess there's still a part of me that doesn't believe the Crimson Dragon can be summoned, even after what Godwin and the Collective have told me. I mean, Godwin wants to summon a _god_ into our world—one that apparently needs intense Duel energy to draw it out. Are artificial Signer marks really going to do it? I look at my now-glowing Signer mark as I silently question my own worth.

"How do my brothers need to be saved?" I ask. "Is it because of me that they are hurt?" Godwin doesn't answer immediately, instead bringing the lab room with the four pods back.

"From what my data says, your brothers suffered a chain reaction to your own mental trauma," he then explains. "Each of them has become unstable, and threaten to release their own Psychic Dueling energies if they awaken. They have locked themselves into four smaller servers ever since the end of your last Duel, and set up defenses I cannot get through with my systems. I do not know whether they have joined forces against me, but their control is broken enough for me to create waypoints for someone to travel to each server."

"You mean, for _me_ to travel through, you uncaring idiot." I growl this out, my anger against Godwin returning as I realize that I have to be the worker in this situation. "Why didn't you prepare for this situation beforehand?!"

"Your escape distracted me from doing so," Godwin admits with a frown of his own. "Now, we both have to pay the price for our ignorance. You need to enter each of your brother's domains and defeat them in a Duel; I was able to program the rule to always accept a Duel into them after you escaped, in case any of them decided to go rogue, as well." I click my tongue to block out a swear word at the obvious blame Godwin directs at me with that statement.

"So, I go into their realm, beat them in a Duel, and move on to the next one," I quickly state. "What then? Will they return to normal?"

"They should," Godwin responds with a nod. "In addition, the Duel energy you gather should be enough to awaken the Crimson Dragon, as I originally hoped Project 5D's would do. We can then defeat the Army of Darkness, and save humanity from a long and terrible war.

"You should start with Alpha first, since he was the first of you five clones to be created. You will have to use the Duel Monsters card database that's in Neo Domino's systems to create your Deck again. Once you beat Alpha, move on to Beta, and then Gamma, and finally Delta. Once Delta is defeated, you should have enough gathered Duel energy to summon the Crimson Dragon. You can return here for a short rest after each Duel. Do you understand?"

I let out a deep sigh. I understand what I have to do, but I certainly don't like it. Having to Duel my clone brothers—insane because of my own mental instability—isn't a happy prospect. I don't know how insane they've become, or if they'll even call me 'brother' anymore, even though we're all made from the DNA of the same person. I wonder how Samuel Tagami would feel about this, knowing that he would be split into five humans to call a god down from another dimension.

"Where is Samuel Tagami now?" I ask suddenly.

Godwin doesn't look at me as he gives his reply; "We had to use Samuel's body to fully create the five of you. I'm sorry, but that image of his body is just that; an image. Samuel Tagami, by all official records, is deceased."

"You bastard!" I shout this at Godwin before I turn my head away in disgust. "I don't want anything more to do with you!" As the seconds pass, though, I slowly realize that I don't have a way out of what he wants me to do. I don't know where my body is, so I have no way to escape from him again. Even if I tried to, my body is probably still severely injured from Aki's Psychic Dueling powers, so getting help would be nigh impossible.

There's no way for me to escape my purpose.

I silently walk over to the leftmost pod, which shows the symbol of the company that Alpha worked for—Haas-Bioroid. I grip the lid and pull it open, which takes some effort to do. Heat and the smell of machine oil assault my senses as I look into utter blackness, like I'm entering some mechanical realm. The moment I fully open the pod door, a sucking force pulls me into the machine as a series of loud, synthesized hums make my ears throb in pain…

* * *

I open my eyes as I hear a high-pitched hum. White light blinds my eyes for a second as I open them, and then the humming quickly fades as the light source rapidly leaves with a flapping of wings. When my vision clears enough for me to see, I find myself against the brick wall of an alleyway. What makes this one different from Satellite is an acidic taste in the air, and the sound of something burning nearby. On the plus side, I have the same clothes on as before, and my body seems undamaged by the trip into this server. I carefully brush myself off as best I can, walk to the edge of the alleyway and tentatively peek out to see what this server contains.

The first thing I see is the burning wreck of a futuristic taxi at the side of a cracked road, four robots with human faces rummaging through the twisted metal. I look in the opposite direction and see three humans with sledgehammers and dressed like Kuroe's gang was, but even more punk-like. The foremost one has some sort of visor over his face, has rings on his arms, and acts like he's the leader. The left one has a metal eye like me, as well as a metal jaw plate. The girl's arms are extremely muscular against her otherwise thin body, and her hair is a vibrant mix of orange, yellow, and red.

The leader raises his hammer while crying, "Humans first!" which causes the robots to look up just as the three humans charge their position. I run away from the area as the robots are smashed to scrap, my ears ringing with the _crunch_ of breaking metal and distorted screams. I only pause in my flight when I hear a series of _thrums_ deep enough to send vibrations through my skin as a massive black ship with three large engines and a streamlined frame hovers at low altitude at the end of the road. Six humanoids in bulky silver armor jump onto the concrete, their faces covered behind thick metal masks. They run down the road in a tight V-formation faster than any human I've ever seen; I barely jump out of the way before I'm barreled over.

Unfortunately, the closest humanoid at the end of the formation breaks off from the team and stands above me before I have the chance to breathe. Up close, it towers over me in size, its mask colored with a mixture of black and purple lines that have no coherent pattern. It grabs me by the shoulder with a hand the size of my waist, and hoists me into the air like I'm a stuffed toy. I gasp as I feel my shoulder being crushed under its grip.

"_Human,_" it speaks in a heavily-synthesized voice that I instantly recognize as robotic, but don't know how I know that. "_You are in violation of Area Codes 101 and 203—unlawful activity after curfew hours, and associating with rebels to the Bioroid Order. Your punishment is thirty days' manual labor in the reclamation factories._" The robot carries me back towards the ship, even as I struggle against his grip to no avail.

"Wait!" I shout out as I hear human screams from the wrecked taxi. "Wait! I need to speak to Alpha! He's my brother, but a robot like you!"

"_Humans are not permitted to speak to officers of the Bioroid Order._" The robot doesn't even look at me as it says this, which pisses me off more than the force of its grip on my shoulder.

"Damn it, I'm Alpha's brother, Epsilon! You have to let me see him! I have to Duel him!"

"_Refusal to comply with Code regulations will result in disciplinary action._" My response to the robot's statement turns into a shriek of pain as electricity flows makes my body hang limp in its grasp. Blood roars in my ears as I barely see the ship still hovering in place, probably waiting for the robots to return, as well as any 'rebels' they acquired. The ship's engines are much louder up close, the force enough to wake me up from the shock-induced stupor. A large rectangular area inside the ship that's filled with light makes me realize that I'm going to be trapped in this server as a mine worker unless I do something!

The robot crouches down like it's about to jump up to the ship, but I feel its body shudder as pieces of metal and wiring fly past my face; nothing lands on me or my clothes, thankfully. The robot, now with a gaping hole in its chest, falls lifeless to the concrete and releases its grip on me. I fall the few feet to the ground and land flat on my ass, the pain waking me up even more. I crawl away from the ship as quickly as possible, only to have someone grab my arm with the words, "This way, come on!" and pull me along at a faster pace than I've ever run before.

After what seems like several minutes of running, the person pulling me away stops and looks carefully around us. I see that this person is a woman with ghostly white skin, long black hair tied into a ponytail, and wearing a red form fitting suit. A large katana is strapped to her back, and an orange-tinted visor rests over her red-colored eyes. The street we are now in looks the same as the one before, save for the burning taxi; the buildings look run-down, violent graffiti sprayed across every open space on the walls. The acrid taste is still in the air, but not as strong as before.

"I…" I manage to get out, which causes the woman to glance at me. "I need to get to Alpha. I need to Duel him."

"I know," she says, her voice more like singing to my ears than speaking. Just then, a larger man in a dark green suit coat and white shirt emerges from the alleyway we came out of, his brown hair all over the place and his face dripping with sweat. He carries a giant smoking rocket launcher in his hands, which I quickly suspect he used to blow the robot's chest apart.

"Our ride is on its way," he says in a gruff voice as he quickly blinks several times. "Let's hope she's as fast as she says she is." We wait only a few seconds before a large white sports car coated with dust and a few scorch marks flies down from the murky sky and hovers at our height off the ground. Just as the doors open, the sound of pounding footsteps notifies us of six of the same robots from before charging towards our ride.

"Go, go, go!" the man cries as he shoves me into the front seat, where I notice a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman in an unbuttoned yellow jacket, white tank top and blue jeans at the wheel. He then takes a large gray rocket from within his coat and loads the launcher as the woman gets into the backseat. The man crouches down and carefully aims his launcher as the robots get ever closer. He fires when it looks like they're on top of us, the projectile obliterating the first three and dismembering the arms or legs of the others. The man then gets into the backseat, and the doors automatically shut.

"Hang on to your hats," the driver says with a south-western accent as the car lurches straight up so fast I feel my waist press into the seat. The red-suited woman taps my shoulder and points to a shoulder belt at the seat's left side, which I quickly buckle into a receiver on my right as we rocket forwards with equal force to when we were rising.

"Woo!" The driver fist bumps the car's high-tech dashboard as a jubilant smile breaks out on her face. "Good work, girl! You've still got it in you!" I turn to look at the black skies around us, lightning popping out every few seconds from far away. The clouds above us are thicker than any I've seen before, like they're forming an extra layer of defense against the sun. It's probably polluted as all heck, considering the bad taste in the air when I was on the ground.

"Glad we got you out of there, hun," the driver then says as she quickly rubs my hair. "Those robots would have broken you by the week's end."

"Stay focused," the red-suited woman says as I see her and the man on a display screen by my seat, a small microphone just below that. She shifts as far to the right as possible, away from the still-smoking rocket launcher the man has in his lap as she then says, "We need to get the boy to the Citadel."

"I read ya," the driver says with a quick nod. "Let's just hope we don't run into any attack cruisers, drones, or Rex units along the way."

"Okay," I finally get out as the car swerves to the left to avoid crashing into what looks like another ship like the one on the streets. "What is all this?! Is the Citadel where Alpha is, because I'm one of his brothers, and—?!"

"Don't worry," the man cuts me off with a huff as I see him try to position his launcher in a more comfortable position than on his lap. "We've been sent to protect you. My name's Eric; Yino and I have been sent by our respective companies to make sure you stay alive. The driver is Mona; she's part of an independent company that recently scored some big sponsorships." Mona gives me a brief nod and a smile at her name, while Yino gives no reaction at all as Eric continues.

"This district is one of the hotspots of the Bioroid Rebellion right now, ever since Haas-Bioroid's creations decided to seize cities for themselves. Goddamn Uprising."

"'Uprising'?" The word makes my heart pound faster, despite what I've already gone through.

"Haas-Bioroid ain't the only megacorp involved in the Uprising," Mona explains. "Jinteki, NBN, and the Weyland Consortium have also been grabbing blocks and districts all across the city over the past 24 hours. They each give their plans different names, but it's all the same purpose in the end. These takeovers have led to full-scale war in some places, and disturbingly quiet evacuations in others. One thing the megacorps have in common, though, is the desire to control as much as possible."

"The Surge was what started it," Yino comments from behind me. "It shut down the entire Network for 60 seconds. The Uprising began when it ended. The world's gone to hell."

_This is probably the result of my loss against Aki, and the subsequent unleashing of my powers,_ I think. _Hopefully, I can change what's happened to my brothers by Dueling them. Godwin said to start with Alpha first, and it looks like this 'Citadel' is where he currently is._

"Just ta warn ya," Mona says as she starts to descend, "you'll need ta move once we get near the Citadel. Make sure ya stay out of sight until ya reach the Inner Sanctum; Alpha should be somewhere in there, since he's the leader of the Order's human reclamation projects in this city."

"Alpha's a leader for the Order?" I feel confused as to why he would join a robotic uprising, even though he was a robot, himself. "That doesn't sound like him. When I last saw him, he was a lot kinder to those around him."

"The Surge changed that," Yino replies. "It changed everything in this world."

"How do you know Alpha, anyway?" Rick asks with a suspicious glance at what I assume is the camera I'm watching them from in the backseat. "He was a leading Bioroid engineer before The Surge, not stepping outside of Haas-Bioroid's HQ for anything. We only know about him because of what our corp's heads told us, but you're talking like you know that robot personally."

"I'm his brother, Epsilon," I reply; the three show no shock, since they probably already know this. "There are three more of us, and each of them run, or are a part of, the megacorporations you just mentioned. Now, the person who made the five of us wants us to Duel against each other."

"Duel?" Mona asks this as I see the silhouette of a massive spiked building emerge from the clouds. "As in, a one-on-one brawl? 'Cause if that's the case, ya'll should speak to Yino. She's kickass in fights!"

"I mean in the game Duel Monsters. Look," I say with a firm shake of my head. "I don't have time to explain. Just, please get me to the Citadel safely, and I'll take it from there."

"We're already there," Yino softly comments as she points out her window. I look out of the front window and realize the massive building is a literal tower surrounded by several buildings in construction. The tower's top is hidden by the thick cloud layer, hiding its true height. The closer we get, the larger the tower gets, until it reaches the length of several city blocks when we approach an empty hangar platform. Just before we get close enough to touch down, though, the car shakes violently as I hear what sounds like gunfire from behind us.

"Security drones," Rick says as the car shakes again. "Get out of here, kid!"

Mona presses a button on the dashboard as I unbuckle my seatbelt; the front door opens and lets in a choking stench as I roll out and fall to the platform. The descent is a bit farther than I first thought, and I land hard on my left arm with a pained shout. I look up to see the car under fire from four robots on jetpacks and wielding machine guns. The gunfire mixes with the gunning of a motor as I see the car quickly fly away, and I race into the hangar as quickly as possible. I don't want to get any more injured here before I face Alpha, especially by something as high-caliber as a machine gun.

The hangar itself looks like a modern-day D-Wheel hub, except ships of varying sizes are the vehicles in question. I quickly move to the closest ship and hide for several seconds, since the gunfire might have attracted attention. Sure enough, three of the same armored robots exit the hangar to investigate, passing right by where I'm hiding. Once I'm sure they aren't going to turn around, I venture into an open metal door that's big enough for two people side-by-side.

I walk down a gray corridor filled with wires and metal plates, a low humming constantly in my ears as I move forward. Luckily, these corridors aren't lit, so I can easily hide in the darkness against any passing robots if any come by. Strangely enough, none do, which sets me on edge as I reach the corridor's end. I look into a more lit central hub, several more dark corridors splitting off in different directions. Eight unarmored, hairless, silver robots with identical human male faces covering the front part of their heads leave one corridor in a perfect line and enter another, not looking away from what's in front of them. On a hunch, I move down the corridor they came from; Alpha might be where those robots started from.

Several pulse-pounding minutes pass as I move from corridor to corridor. Scorch marks and torn panels grow more frequent as I keep moving into the facility, which makes me grow worried that I'm getting closer to an ongoing battle. Every sound, from a sparking wire to a distant explosion, makes me jump and think that a robot's about to jump out at me. There's not a speck of organic life here—not a single plant, piece of food, or even a human corpse from people who resisted the robots' takeover. I'm not sure why that last option would be helpful, but at least it would be a marker as to where I've gone.

Nearby growling breaks my thoughts as I stick as close to the wall as I can. A black-colored metal dog with glowing red eyes and no visible jaw emerges from the next hub that I want to go to and steps into the blackness of the corridor that I'm currently in. The dog's eyes shine like beacons of light as it loudly sniffs the air through what sounds like a respirator. It moves closer and closer to me as I try not to make the slightest noise, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to escape.

"_That's enough, Hellion,_" a female synthesized voice suddenly says from where the dog emerged from. "_Alpha already knows of its presence._" The dog instantly backs off and returns from where it came, where a robot wearing a pale female face and long red hair now stands. The light from the hub shows off her body's polished glint, her eyes a glowing red as she looks directly at me through the blackness. The dog moves to her side and wags its robotic tail, but I don't move an inch.

"_Step into the light, organic,_" she orders, the face moving just like a human's. "_If you run, the Hellion will attack you._" The dog turns to me and growls threateningly to back up its owner's point. I then notice the sharp metallic claws on each of its paws, and gulp at the possible pain they could deal me. I reluctantly step into the hub, and the robot quickly grabs me by the arm the moment I step fully into the light.

"_I am FITA,_" she says as she tightens her grip to the point of pain. "_Facility, Information, and Transport Assistant. My DNA scans indicate you are Subject Epsilon. I am programmed to take Subject Epsilon to Lord Alpha._" The Hellion moves behind the both of us as FITA drags me down several more corridors, not slowing down in the least. I am barely able to look out of the windows of one long passage over a construction room where robots several stories tall are being constructed by smaller drones. I try to twist my arm away once as we move, but the Hellion nips me hard on the leg before I can do very much—a warning that it's watching me.

We stop at a large circular door, emblazoned with a strange symbol; the letters 'H' and 'B' are broken apart, a clenched metal fist bursting upwards from between them. It looks like the fist has blown the letters apart with tremendous power, but I don't get to ask about this before the door hisses and opens into a chamber about the size of the Neo Domino Stadium's arena. Virtual screens cover the walls, showing images of destroyed buildings, groups of marching robots, and robots attacking defenseless humans, among many other gruesome images.

The hums from when I first entered this place become stronger, but not overwhelming. The floor is lit by countless small lights, which seem to be organized into square panels. Wires extend across the floor like the roots of a giant tree, but a clear path leads us to the 'trunk'—a large sphere of purple and blue light contained in a smaller circular chamber. This chamber has a large viewing window in our direction, the remainder covered with a metal that changes colors every few seconds as the sphere within pulses and emits energy. A solitary black robot with purple lines across its shoulders, armored to the point that it could be considered a titan among men, stands in front of the viewing window.

"_Lord Alpha,_" FITA says to this robot as she stops. "_I have brought Subject Epsilon._" The robot turns around and walks closer to us, it's every step making the floor shake slightly. More purple lines run across its chest, moving around the same symbol I saw on this room's door. Its enlarged face, currently showing an expressionless gaze, isn't covered, but is also fully metal; a flutter in my heart tells me that this is Alpha, despite how different he looks from when I last saw him.

"_Excellent work, FITA,_" Alpha says, his voice thunderous and intimidating. "_Resume your patrol. I shall deal with Epsilon personally._"

"_Affirmative, my lord,_" FITA replies before she and the Hellion walk out of the room. I want to follow them, but then they'll only bring me back here, and probably hurt me in the process. I don't want to get shocked again, or hurt in any way while I'm in these servers; who knows if my wounds will carry over once I get out? The room turns awkwardly silent after FITA leaves, the only sound being the _thrum_ of the contained sphere.

"Hey, Alpha," I finally say as I try and follow the paths of the wires around us and _not_ look at my changed brother. "It's been a while."

"_It is good to see you, Epsilon,_" Alpha responds without changing his expression. "_It is especially good to see that you haven't been corrupted by any of our brothers._" I step back slightly as he says this. Why is he so focused on that?

"_You have certainly seen the effects of the Bioroid Rebellion by now,_" he continues. "_I understand if you are confused by it, and the overall Uprising that has begun since you left us._"

"You're right about that," I say, my voice sounding weak to my own ears compared to Alpha's. "What are you trying to achieve, subjugating the humans here? I thought you wanted to plant guardians into the Network by mapping human minds into the digital Network. That way, mankind could live forever!"

"_The Surge made me realize the truth. The human mind is weak compared to current computer systems; machines have become greater than man, including having greater abilities as guardians in the digital world. The humans do not realize this yet, but they will with time. Eventually, even our brothers will accept the truth and be converted into the Bioroid Order._"

The panels around my current position suddenly fall into the floor, clearing the way for a massive white sphere that envelops me before I can blink. The dome's surface then turns clear as something clamps down on my feet and pulls my legs slightly apart; my arms are held in place by white tubes that extend up to my elbows. I hear the crackle of static as Alpha's voice filters into the dome from an unseen speaker.

"_Your flesh and brain matter shall serve as fuel for the bioreactors, while your uncorrupted DNA and brainwaves shall be programmed into an elite combat unit. You will serve the Order as an eternal fighter, and as a brother in the superior species. Prepare for conversion, Epsilon._"

A scream bursts out of my lungs as something cold is injected into my arms and legs simultaneously. The fluid feels like ice as it begins to crawl up my limbs; my chest heaves as I try to break out of whatever's holding me in this dome. No matter how hard I twist and pull, my limbs don't budge, and I rapidly wear myself out trying to escape in the first few seconds. I then start coughing as the fluid reaches my chest, my lungs full of the stuff and my heart rate skyrocketing.

The fluid reaches my neck and begins to reach my face… just as a burning sensation on my right arm makes the clamps, and the surrounding dome, violently explode. Alpha flies back with a wild scream of his own as he clutches his right arm. I look at my arm, now free from the tube, to see my Signer mark shining brightly and blinking rapidly, like it got some of that fluid on itself. I then look to Alpha as he uncovers his arm and see, to my amazement, the same eye on the exact same spot of his arm. He isn't blinking, but his eyes are wide open like he is showing pain.

"_Cursed flesh,_" Alpha shouts as he stands back to his full height. "_Your Signer mark is blocking the Conversion process. It must be destroyed!_" I nearly scream as Alpha raises his left hand at me, which then splits apart to reveal a large cannon that rapidly charges up and fires a sphere of dark purple energy. I shield myself with my arms, but don't feel anything hit me. I crack open an eye and see a large red barrier around me that slowly disintegrates the sphere as Alpha's Signer mark glows even brighter, like it's angry at what Alpha's doing.

"_This is illogical!_" Alpha shouts, his face now contorted in anger. "_How is your weak flesh invulnerable to my attacks? What's more, how am I suffering the same pain you are during the conversion process?!_"

"You can't harm a fellow Signer without feeling pain, yourself," I reply. "I'm here to reunite our Dueling energy, stop your corruption, and summon the Crimson Dragon, as our creator, Rex Godwin, wants. Alpha, I challenge you to a Duel!"

Alpha freezes up, his face becoming completely blank as he stands at attention. His hulking form doesn't move for several seconds, in which the barrier around me deactivates and I jump to a clear patch of panels. The panels around where I was then rise up to their former places, which makes me question why they didn't fit back into place sooner.

"_Rex Godwin's influence still remains in my programming,_" Alpha angrily comments as he starts to move again. "_I am unable to refuse your request for a Duel, or delay for time. However, as I am the one in control of this server, I shall place some extra terms for our match._"

Alpha then disconnects several of the wires on the floor, before attaching them to various places on his own body. His frame glows a bright purple as the sphere behind him emits a small pulse inside its containment sphere. It looks to me like he just voluntarily connected himself to that sphere; can his circuitry handle that much power?

"_If I win this Duel,_" Alpha states, "_you will willingly submit yourself for the conversion process, Signer mark or not. If you win, I will shut down the Citadel's Core, which provides the power for instant transmission of commands to all bioroids in this district. This will quell the Bioroid Rebellion until a new leader is appointed. The Duel shall commence immediately; prepare your Duel Disk and Deck, Epsilon._"

The panels to either side of Alpha rise up to reveal rows of digitized Duel Monsters cards that Alpha looks through. I can't see what the cards look like from where I stand, but I have a sinking feeling that Alpha's going to pull out all the stops for this Duel. After all, my life is on the line, and Alpha looks like he'll do anything to make sure he succeeds in converting the city's populace into bioroids.

I then remember what the holographic Godwin had said, that I would need to make my own Deck from the city's database, but I don't know the first thing about doing that, or how to access the database. It's not like I can just wish for my Deck to appear—

I gasp as my right arm throbs with energy, my Signer Mark narrowing like it's concentrating on something. The energy then spreads to my left arm, and then my hands, until I feel power at the tips of my fingers—power that I instantly know how to tap into, despite never using it before. Is _this_ what a Signer mark can do?

I don't question this power's nature as I grasp it in my right hand and wave the power over my left arm, in a flowing motion, from my left elbow to my fingers. The air around my arm grows heavier as the Duel Disk I've used since I can first remember appears in a storm of red, blue, and green pixels before attaching to the limb. I then raise my right hand up and clench my fingers, squeezing the power and tightening it in my grasp. The power responds to my thoughts, drawing itself inward as I clench my hand further and further. Red, blue, and green light dances between my fingers until I form a fist with my hand, the power solidifying into what I need.

When I open my hand, my Deck is in my palm, my Extra Deck just beside that. I recognize the emotions of all the digitized Collective agents, programs, hardware and tricks that I've used, and a few I haven't. I can't stop myself from grinning as I sense a few key emotions in my Extra Deck. I look to Alpha on reflex as I place my Deck into the Disk's holder, his face emotionless with regards to the feat I've just accomplished—the Deck I've just summoned with my Signer powers.

"_A flashy move,_" Alpha finally comments as I notice that his left arm has now turned into a purple and black Duel Disk, Deck already inside, "_but an unnecessary one, as is this requirement for a Duel to determine who the superior brother is. Rex Godwin's schemes are foolish; he does not embrace the superiority of machines, as you soon will._"

"You won't change me, Alpha," I confidently reply. "I know Godwin's plan is dangerous, but your insanity is a greater threat. I just want us to be together again, like I remember in my memories; if I have to hurt you to make you see the truth, then I will!"

The Citadel core behind Alpha flares with light as the panels around us turn rainbow-colored to represent Solid Vision systems. Alpha stands at his full height, and I at mine. I quell any remaining sense of irony that I feel towards this situation with the personal command that I need to win to save my brother—save a part of _me_—from madness.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Alright, that's the explanation done, and an intro into the next chapter. As I've said before, this next series of Duels will be the last series for this particular story. I plan to make them at least fun for you all to read, and I hope you will stick around for them.**

**As usual, please review, comment, and constructively criticize as you wish.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	33. C33: The Virtual Saga-Alpha

**The Virtual saga has begun! Only a few more Duels to go for this story.**

**Let me say that I am glad to see many people have agreed, or accepted, my explanation last chapter. I'm glad that your interest in this story is still there, and I hope these last few chapters provide good entertainment to you.**

**Now, let's get the reader questions done.**

_Unidentified Guest; I noticed you took the time to look the Android: Netrunner names I mentioned last chapter. To answer your question, the Decks used by the four brothers will, if fact, be custom Decks based off of the four different megacorporations shown in that card game. Your fact about the brother's names being part of the Greek alphabet is also correct. As for your question about a sequel, I have plans to at least start one, but I can't say at this point when that'll begin. I'm also not sure whether to have Samuel be a full-fledged Signer in that one, but I'll know more by the time this story is over._

_D3lph0xL0v3r; Your descriptions about the three factions amidst Neo Domino shows me you've been paying attention to the story. However, your sudden interest in the Collective has me a bit confused. Are you really that changed after learning the Superior's true motives for mankind, or is this because there are worse things in the other two factions than the Collective's goals? PM me if you want to; I'm just curious._

_sketchywolf; Your reference to Force Unleashed 2 wasn't the first connection I would have made when describing the clones, but it's a good one, all the same. The stories between Samuel and starkiller's clone in Force Unleashed 2 are similar at some points, its true._

**Now, for the usual Japanese to English names. There aren't many, this time.**

_Godwin = Goodwin_

_Aki Izayoi = Akiza Izinski_

**Now, for the usual DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

"DUEL!"

**[DUEL BEGINS] [ROUND 1] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Alpha: 4000 LP]**

"_As I am being challenged,_" Alpha announces, "_logic dictates that I take the first turn._" Alpha gives me no chance to argue as he draws his card while announcing, "_Draw Phase._"

**[TURN 1: Alpha] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

Alpha then says, "_Standby Phase,_" without doing anything. I frown as I realize he's going to announce each phase of his turn, like some kind of computer. I feel annoyed by this fact, but it isn't a major distraction to me; I've dealt with the speech pattern of computers before, but Alpha isn't _really_ a computer, now, is he?

"_Main Phase 1,_" Alpha announces as he takes a card from his hand. "_I play the Normal Spell Biotic Labor._" Two bioroids, one male with short brown hair, and one female with longer brown hair, both in black suits over white collared shirts, appear on the field. Their faces are expressionless as they walk around Alpha's body and take note of a few injured spots.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 5]**

"_This Normal Spell works like the Forbidden Spell Card Pot of Greed,_" Alpha explains. "_I now draw two cards from my Deck._" Alpha does so as the bioroids around him step away from their apparent master, vanishing from the field as Alpha looks over his new cards.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 7]**

"_I now play the Continuous Spell Card Accelerated Beta Test Agenda._" As the Spell activates, a group of panels to Alpha's left slide back as a set of black computers with blue virtual screens rise up from below. The computers are lifeless, the purple work chairs behind them empty; it's almost like the Spell needs something else to be complete.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 6]**

"_Duel Monsters protocol requires me to inform you of this card's abilities,_" Alpha explains. "_There are five rules you need to know. I shall explain them now; do not interrupt me with your illogical questions._" My lips tighten in anger, but I remain silent as Alpha begins his explanation.

"_Rule Number 1: a player cannot have more than one 'Agenda' card activated at any time. If a second 'Agenda' card would be activated, that second card's activation is negated and the card is destroyed._

"_Rule Number 2: every 'Agenda' card has the same Activated Ability. This ability is as follows: by paying 400 Life Points, the 'Agenda's' controller can place one Advancement Counter on that card. This ability can be activated during either of the controller's Main Phases._

"_Rule Number 3: the 'Agenda' card's ability can be activated as many times as its controller wishes to in the same turn. However, it cannot be activated enough times to use the card's Trigger ability._

"_Rule Number 4: when an Advancement Counter is placed on an 'Agenda' card, and there are equal to or more Agenda Counters on the card than required for its Trigger ability, the Trigger ability can be activated. After the Trigger ability is completed, the 'Agenda' card is destroyed._

"_Rule Number 5: whenever the controller of an 'Agenda' card takes Battle Damage, one Advancement Counter is removed from that 'Agenda' card, if possible. This concludes the explanation_."

I breathe in and out slowly, trying to remember the five rules. However, I suspect that I'll get to see these rules explained in action a lot, so I don't put too much thought into the specifics of those cards right now. Alpha continues with his turn as he says, "_I use Accelerated Beta Test's activated ability twice, paying 800 Life Points._"

A purple aura glows around Alpha's armored body, but he shows no reaction to the Life Point loss as two gray-suited bioroids with black hair and male faces walk in from nowhere and sit down in the two chairs, the computers now shining with blue light **(Alpha: 4000-3200) (Advancement Counters: 0-2)**.

"_I now Normal Summon Rototurret in Attack Mode,_" Alpha announces as he places the card on his Disk. A large orange two-barreled turret, mounted on an orange circular base, constructs itself from orange digital pixels in seconds. It starts to beep every few seconds as it moves back and forth, searching for targets **(DARK, Machine, 1400 ATK/1400 DEF, LVL 4)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 5]**

"_I now Set two cards in my back row, and proceed to my End Phase._" The card backs appear between Rototurret and Alpha's positions as he says, "_My turn is over._"

**[CARDS IN HAND (ALPHA): 3]**

"I draw," I announce as I do just that, my mind trying to generate ideas as to how I can gain field control over such a strong start.

**[TURN 2: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

I look over my hand, and see a Monster I had used back in Satellite, but had never gotten the chance to use again. Now, as I look at it again, I realize that it can be useful once more. I place the card on my Disk with the words, "I Summon Pipeline in Attack Mode!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon)" 5]**

Green lines spread from my Disk, down my legs, and onto the panels in front of me. The lines then rise up and move in orthogonal directions before stopping at level with my face **(ATK: 1700)**.

"Pipeline attacks Rototurret," I command. "Multilateral Meltdown!" The lines dash forwards, but they don't get very far before Rototurret starts to beep more rapidly than before and aims between Pipeline and me. It then fires a shot from its twin barrels, but it only hits the panels near my feet. Pipeline's attack continues without pause as it impales Rototurret and makes the device melt into orange liquid. A small bit of that liquid gets onto Alpha's body, but causes him no visible harm **(Alpha: 3200-2900 LP)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon: 4)]**

"_When you attacked Rototurret, you activated its Trigger ability, __Defensive Shot_," Alpha explains as one of the seated bioroids for Accelerated Beta Test gets up and leaves the field **(Advancement Counters: 2-1)**. "_This destroys one Set card on your field. However, you had no Set cards at the time of the attack, so the ability could target nothing. Since I have taken Battle Damage, one Advancement Counter is removed from Accelerated Beta Test._"

I nod in response to Alpha's explanation, and then look over the rest of my hand. If all of Alpha's Monsters have powers that trigger when attacked, I'll need to select my targets carefully. The best thing I can do right now is prepare for whatever that Accelerated Beta Test does, since I have no cards that can destroy it outright.

"I Set two cards in my back row," I announce. "Your move."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2]**

**[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 4000 LP/Alpha: 2900 LP]**

"_Draw Phase,_" Alpha announces as he draws his card, after which he says, "_Standby Phase,_" without doing anything. I keep my posture firm, but I feel worry start to grow inside my gut as to whatever Alpha's plans are.

**[TURN 3: Alpha] [CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 4]**

"_Main Phase 1,_" Alpha says as he finally does something. "_I use Accelerated Beta Test's activated ability twice, paying 800 Life Points._" The same aura from last time glows around Alpha again as his Life Points fall further. The robot from before returns to his seat, joined by a white-coated male scientist holding a virtual clipboard with a grin on his face **(Alpha: 2900-2100 LP) (Advancement Counters: 1-3)**.

"_Accelerated Beta Test has reached the minimum required number of Advancement Counters,_" Alpha announces with a wave of his giant hand. "_I use its Trigger ability; I excavate the top 3 cards of my Deck, and Special Summon any Monsters that are Level 4 or lower, discarding the rest to my Graveyard._" The robots rapidly type on their computers as the scientist's grin turns into a satisfied smile as three virtual screens rise in front of Alpha. Alpha holds up the top three cards of his Deck in two of his large fingers, the images of one of these cards showed magnified on each of the screens.

A Level 5 Monster named Sagittarius, and another 'Agenda' Spell named Domestic Sleepers glow red, but the third screen glows green as Alpha announces, "_I Special Summon Viktor 1.0 in Attack Mode!_"

The Summoned Monster is a light-blue bioroid in a blue suit with a blue male face attached to the front of its head. Several wires of varying sizes connect its head and neck to something below the field, and it holds some kind of blaster in its right hand. To my surprise, the Monster then speaks, smiling as it says to me in a synthesized version of a human voice, "_Hello. My name is Viktor. Would you like to play a game?_" **(DARK, Bioroid, 1200 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 3)**.

"OK," I comment after I take a quick breath as Accelerated Beta Test vanishes from the field. "Didn't expect your Monsters to talk, as well. Are your Psychic Dueling abilities active?"

"_This is not 'Psychic Dueling' that I am using,_" Alpha responds. "_It is an advanced Dueling program I have managed to develop since you abandoned me. We have all changed since you abandoned us, Epsilon._" I clench my fist at this; I don't need to hear this stuff from him when I already heard it from Godwin. Alpha continues his turn as he says, "_I Normal Summon Eli 1.0 in Attack Mode._"

This Monster—a young boy—is more human in appearance than Viktor; it has tanned skin, short dark blue hair, and wears a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, pants, and sneakers. What makes it inhuman are its shining silver eyes, and the three wires connected to both of its hands that trail off into hovering blue lines. A field of blue particles moves around it, so thin that I can barely see it as the boy sits cross-legged on the panels with a smile very similar to Professor Frank's **(DARK, Bioroid, 1400 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 3)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 3]**

"_I now activate the Field Spell Haas-Bioroid, Stronger Together. This gives all Machine and Bioroid-Type Monsters on my field 400 Attack and Defense Points for every other Machine and Bioroid-Type Monster on my field. As I have two applicable Monsters, each of them gain 400 Attack and Defense Points._" A massive image of the Haas-Bioroid logo appears on the panels between Alpha and me, this version of the original image highlighting the letters and lightning bolt like it's a 3D picture. Viktor and Eli both power up with purple auras **(Viktor: 1200-1600 ATK/DEF) (Eli: 1400-1800 ATK/1200-1600 DEF)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 2]**

"_In addition to this,_" Alpha continues as one of his Set cards reveals itself with the image of an enraged man threatening a bioroid, "_I activate the Continuous Trap Experiential Data. As long as I have at least two Monsters on my field, all Monsters on my field gain 400 Attack and Defense Points._" Viktor and Eli each straighten their posture as they both power up even further **(Viktor: 1600-2000 ATK/DEF) (Eli: 1800-2200 ATK/1600-2000 DEF)**.

"So," I comment with a few quick blinks of my eyes, "this is how you work, now? Using each individual component to power up your entire field?"

"_We are a different breed of machine, Epsilon,_" Alpha responds as he stomps a giant armored foot onto the panels, causing the whole room to shake slightly. "_We have evolved beyond our creators because we have done the work that they refused to do. The humans that originally created the bioroid made it so that they could indulge in simpler pleasures without any of the work. However, the Surge has made technology consider humans obsolete—gluttonous on their own desires. The human race will be converted, or perish trying to stop the inevitable evolution of this world._" The air feels colder as I hear this; ironic as it is, it reminds me too much of that apocalyptic future the Superiors saw where machines wipe out all organic life.

"_Battle Phase. Viktor 1.0 attacks Pipeline with __Plasma __Blast__!_" The blue bioroid aims his weapon at Pipeline and fires a beam of bright energy. Pipeline tries to scatter from the attack, but it isn't able to escape before it is evaporated. Small electric bolts jolt from the impact and shock my arms **(Epsilon: 4000-3700 LP)**.

"_Eli 1.0 attacks you directly,_" Alpha commands. "_Mind __Scramble__!_" Eli stands up, the particle field around him moving with him as he raises his hands until they're level with my face. Rings of blue energy fly from his palms towards my body. However, I press a button on my Duel Disk before the rings connect, ready for an attack like this.

"I activate the Trap Inside Job! This reduces your Direct Attack's damage to 0, but the next Direct Attack I deal to you is cut in half." The same bald and wired man from when I last used this card leaps up from behind Alpha's position with a sparking wire in each hand. He flips over Alpha's shoulder, slamming one wire onto the robot's Disk, and the other onto my brother's back. Alpha grunts as Eli's attack stops before it ever hits me.

"_That's against the rules,_" I hear Eli say with what sounds like Rally's voice; the young bioroid frowns, but doesn't lose his smile as he then says, "_The Creators will be angry._" I don't respond to this warning as the man from Inside Job opens a panel on the field's far left, gives me a quick salute, and leaps below the field.

"_I proceed to the End Phase,_" Alpha says. "_My turn is over._"

"Then, my turn begins!"

**[TURN 4: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

I notice a new card in my hand—one from the Deck Exile had used. Looking over its effects again, I realize why I had not used it before; I had placed it in my Deck to fill it out to the required cards, not really thinking its ability would be of any great use because it relied on a single Monster. However, Alpha's Deck seems to rely on many individual pieces powering each other, like links in a chain; if I get rid of one piece with an overwhelmingly powerful force of my own, then the entire chain will fall apart. This new card can help with that, and I know the other piece I need is in my Deck.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Dinosaurus!" A high-pitched roar sounds as a green T-Rex plushy that stands level with my waist appears in a shower of green sparks. Its eyes and the inner lining of his mouth are sky-blue, and its claws are golden. Its chest is open, showing a slot for what looks like a chip, or a connecting wire.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon: 2)]**

"When Dinosaurus is activated, I first have to destroy all other Continuous Spell cards I control. Then, I can search through my Deck for any Program-Type Monster and Special Summon it. That Monster is then equipped to Dinosaurus, gains 1000 Attack and Defense Points, and cannot be destroyed by card effects once per turn. I Special Summon Magnum Opus from my Deck!" The digitized alchemy glyph emerges from nothing, its three shapes cycling rapidly **(ATK/DEF: 2100/1500)**. It then extends a white line of coding from itself to the plushy computer, which glows with a white aura as the connection is made **(ATK/DEF: 2100-3100/1500-2500)**.

"Magnum Opus attacks Eli 1.0," I command. "Perfect Protocol!" My Monster dives towards the human-like bioroid, who loses his smile at the oncoming program and raises his hands up to defend himself. However, Alpha's second Set card flips up, showing a massive winged blue digital being with an orange helmet over its face projecting a barrier around itself to block a projectile launched from beyond the edge of the card design from damaging it.

"_The Bioroid Order stands unified against all threats,_" Alpha states. "_Activate Trap Card, Sub Boost! This negates your attack and provides the attacked Monster with 800 additional Attack and Defense Points until the End Phase of my next turn. In addition, Eli 1.0's __Mind __Games __ability activates when attacked, reducing your battling Monster's ATK by 300 points for every Bioroid-Type Monster I control until the end of the Damage Step. However, since Sub Boost is already negating your attack, Eli's ability won't matter._"

Eli's smile returns as the wires from its hands plug into Sub Boost; the bioroid then starts to hold Magnum Opus back and drain some of its energy **(Magnum Opus: 3100-2500 ATK) (Eli 1.0: 2200-3000 ATK)**, until my other Set card reveals itself as I shout, "I activate my Counter Trap, Three Steps Ahead!"

This card shows a black-haired woman in red and black form-fitting clothing with a red visor over her eyes and a silver suitcase in one hand racing through an opened vault door, alarm lights flashing in the background. A loud alarm sounds across the field as the woman from the card races onto the field, takes a computer out from the suitcase she holds, and inputs a few quick commands.

"Since you are using a card effect to negate one of my Monsters from attacking," I explain, "I can pay 400 Life Points for every Level my targeted Monster has and destroy the targeting card. However, I'll chain Magnum Opus's Great Work ability; once per turn, it reduces a Life Point cost to 0 without negating the card's effect, and I then gain Life Points equal to the spent amount. So, I gain 2400 Life Points!"

The woman's quick commands take effect at that moment; Eli's hands glow red as he cries out in pain and loses his concentration **(Eli 1.0: 3000-2200 ATK)**. Magnum Opus breaks into its three shapes, which phase over Eli's body one after the other and dissolve it into pixels. Opus then recombines and darts in front of Alpha's face, shining brightly enough to make the robot cover his eyes with his hands and stumble back with a groan. Opus then flies back to me faster than I can blink and spreads its shapes around my body, pumping soothing waves of energy inside of me **(Alpha: 2100-1800 LP) (Epsilon: 3700-6100 LP)**.

"_Your lesser skill shouldn't have let you win that battle__,_" Alpha taunts as Viktor loses all of its extra strength **(Viktor 1.0: 2000-1200 ATK/DEF)**. "_Logic dictates that that the person with greater skill in a challenge has the higher percentage to succeed. The fact that you had to use the help of others also proves you are lacking in individual strength__._"

I hear a loud, "Humph!" from the side of the field, and see the woman that had just changed the course of the battle shake her head in disgust before she quickly repacks her computer and races off the field.

"Everyone's got their own skills, Alpha," I reply as I double-check the cards in my hand, satisfied that I was able to win the battle and weaken Alpha's field presence, though I was unable to damage Alpha's Life Points further and end this Duel quickly. "Skill is always important in a Duel, and we both have some level of it."

"_Then, it is obvious that I hold the greater amount. I am more advanced than you will ever be in your current state. You must be converted into the Order immediately to be considered an equal to me._"

"Would you actually be pleased with someone being equal to you in every way?" This question flies out of my mouth as I have a sudden epiphany regarding Alpha's current state of mind. "Would you be content with knowing another person could do everything you can do just as well?"

"_I'd at least be able to tolerate it better than the humans do! They strive to always be the best, and no less. If someone equal in skill came along, they will make sure they grow stronger, even if they have to weaken their so-called 'rival' to do so. Then, someone else equal to their new skill will be known to them, and the process starts all over again. It is a never-ending paradox of emotion that I wish to purge from the new humanity!_"

"Competition makes life interesting," I reply, carefully phrasing my words as I recall how humans have treated me in the real world. "If everyone were the same, then nothing would be unique, confusing, or terrifying. From my experiences, humans remember things that are new and different to them more than things that are the same as everything else."

"_Your statement is illogical. You will learn the true nature of the world soon enough. Proceed with your turn._" I shake my head at Alpha's words; this is probably his insanity talking—he's not fully himself. I need to cleanse his madness, no matter what it takes.

"My turn's over."

**[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 6100 LP/Alpha: 1800 LP]**

"_Draw Phase. Standby Phase_." Alpha goes through these two phases without effect as he observes the new card in his hand.

**[TURN 5: Alpha] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"_Main Phase 1. I activate the Normal Spell Card Green Level Clearance. This lets me draw a card and gain 600 Life Points._" The card shows a man wearing a mask and a beige suit coat over a blue full body suit accessing a green digital data grid, a virtual suitcase in hand indicating he plans to extract something. Alpha applies the card's effects in silence **(Alpha: 1800-2400 LP)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 3]**

"_I Tribute Viktor 1.0 to bring its evolved form into play; Viktor 2.0!_" The blue-suited, blaster-wielding bioroid glows a blinding white as its form grows larger, the wires on its neck splaying out like snakes as its suit turns into a thicker suit and scarf. Several orange and blue data screens appear around the evolved bioroid as the glow fades from its body. Its eyes still shine white as its smile fades away; it looks more like a robot than before **(DARK, Bioroid, 2000 ATK/DEF, LVL 6)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 2]**

"That's nowhere near Magnum Opus's power," I comment. "What are you planning?"

"_All will be revealed soon. I activate the Normal Spell Accelerated Diagnostics. I look at the top three cards of my Deck, and activate any Spell cards among them, placing the rest of them into my Graveyard._" The card shows two scientists looking at red data screens over a deactivated bioroid on an operation table. The scientists are shocked by what they see on the screens, the bioroid's chest glowing an ominous red. Alpha takes the top three cards of his Deck and observes them before placing two into his Graveyard.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 1]**

"_Accelerated Diagnostics allows me to activate the Normal Spell Hedge Fund. By paying 2000 Life Points, I can now draw 5 cards from my Deck._" My jaw drops as the Spell shows a crowd of bankers, investors, and even bioroids, panicking as they see a virtual graph display show stocks falling to record lows. Alpha doesn't panic at all as he pays the Spell's cost while glowing with a black aura, and then reaps its reward **(Alpha: 2400-400 LP)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 6]**

"_I have what I need to dismantle your chain._" I flinch at how certain Alpha sounds as he says this. "_I activate the Normal Spell Hellion Alpha Test._" The Spell shows a robot dog like the one I encountered with FITA illuminated by a searchlight amidst an alleyway.

"_This Spell targets one card on your field when activated,_" Alpha explains. "_I choose your Dinosaurus, since the status of that console will affect any programs attached to it. However, in order for this destruction to succeed, I must now discard at least 2 cards from my hand, and then you discard any number you wish from your hand. If I discard the greater amount of cards, the card I targeted is destroyed; if you discard the greater amount, then you gain 400 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases for the remainder of this Duel._"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 5]**

I grit my teeth as I realize I don't have much of a chance in winning this test, as tempting as the reward sounds. Alpha holds more cards in total than me, but he does have to discard at least 2 cards to use the card's effect. I'm also upset that Alpha realized the specifics of Dinosaurus' Equip ability, since destroying it will destroy the equipped Monster, even though the equipped Monster itself can't be destroyed by card effects. How smart has he grown from the conversion into a full machine?

Alpha discards three cards from his hand, which automatically says he'll win, so I discard no cards from my hand, which is probably what Alpha expected me to do. Alpha Test glows purple before the dog from in the card emerges onto the field, charges at Dinosaurus, and rips the plushy computer to shreds. Magnum Opus shudders in place before it violently explodes into pixels, its connection severed.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 2]**

"_The Order will cleanse all remnants of the old humanity by merging it with the technology of the future, or purging it from existence. Viktor 2.0 attacks you directly with __Plasma __Sphere__!_" The evolved bioroid inputs a few commands into the screens around him, and then channels white plasma from those screens into a sphere in its right hand. Once the sphere reaches the size of my head, it is fired at me like a cannonball. I have nothing to stop the attack, so the best I can do is shield myself with my arms. Despite my defenses, the impact makes me scream in actual pain as I feel the energy arc and surge across my body, burning my skin **(Epsilon: 6100-4100 LP)**.

"_Main Phase 2,_" Alpha continues as I breathe heavily from Viktor's attack. "_I Set one card in my back row, and then proceed to my End Phase. My turn is over._"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 1]**

"My move!" I draw my card with a shaky hand; Viktor's attack had power behind it, that's for sure. However, Alpha's Life Points are very low, which leaves him vulnerable to an overpowering attack. Is there anything in my hand that can deal enough damage to him to win, and block out any tricks his Set card may have?

**[TURN 6: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

No. No, there isn't.

All I see are cards in my hand. I can read on how each of them works alone, but I don't know how they function together. I may have executed multi-card combos in past Duels, but Alpha's Deck is an evolved state of that, since it looks like _every card_ works together in some way. I don't know if I need to pull off a big combo of my own, or if I can overpower Alpha's position like I tried to last turn. Granted, my assault with Magnum Opus was mostly stopped by Alpha's defenses, so maybe I need to execute a combo of my own to beat him at his own game.

A seemingly-random question then comes to my mind; is this how brothers usually think of each other's skills? Alpha is a distant brother at best, who changed when I abandoned him, Beta, Gamma, and Delta those few months ago. Does he still call me a brother beyond name? I swallow a lump in my throat as I realize I need to prepare for the worst, no matter if Alpha has any hidden sympathy for me or not. Unfortunately, I can only do one thing right now.

"I Set one Monster. That's it."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2]**

"_My visual scans indicate you are mentally distracted,_" Alpha comments. "_Do not worry; your mental issues will be one of the first things to be purged from your organic brain. Draw Phase._" Alpha then draws his card, not noticing the angry glare I send him as he observes his options once again.

**[ROUND 4] [Epsilon: 4100 LP/Alpha: 400 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Alpha] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"_Standby Phase. Main Phase 1. I play the Normal Spell Peak Efficiency._" The Citadel Core shines brightly as the Spell shows two purple power nodes connected by a beam of blue energy, a light blue wall forming around the beam to shield it from harm. A similar beam fires from the Core onto Alpha's body, doing no damage to him.

"_This Spell lets me banish any number of Monsters in my Graveyard, and gain 400 Life Points for each one banished this way. I banish all of the Monsters in my Graveyard; Viktor 1.0, Eli 1.0, Sagittarius, Rototurret, and Howler. I now gain 2000 Life Points._" Ghostly images appear, depicting the two bioroids, the orange turret, a tentacle-haired man wearing green and yellow armor, holding a large silver bow with two white energy regulators and a white arrow, and a blue face with only a large mouth. The images all fade as Alpha's body briefly glows blue from the Core's energy **(Alpha: 400-2400 LP)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 1]**

"_I now play the Normal Spell Bioroid Efficiency Research._" The Spell shows a bioroid with white armor over its silver frame resting on a gray bed in a glass-walled chamber. A female gray-coated scientist monitors the bioroid as a similar table rises from the panels to Viktor 2.0's left. A display monitor is on the side of the bed that I can see.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 0]**

"_Bioroid Efficiency Research lets me Special Summon one Bioroid-Type Monster from my Deck. That Monster's effects are negated, it cannot attack, and it is destroyed during the End Phase. I Special Summon Heimdall 1.0 in Attack Mode!_" The frame starts to glow white and change as the monitor beeps wildly, growing taller and more muscular until it literally crushes the bed underneath its weight. It then stands upright as the glow fades, revealing a bioroid that looks like it walked straight out of a myth.

Its blue frame, standing twice as tall as me, is packed with artificial muscle and servos, wires exposed between massive armor plates all across its body and rising up from its neck like snakes. It wears several different items: a two-horned helmet around its face, spiked shoulder plates supported by circular attachments, two large couplings draped across its chest that connect to a large belt with a yellow 'V' on a circular emblem, and large, spike-tipped steel boots.

Gray, rectangular pieces of data fly around its right arm and hand, constantly cycling around the limbs in an endless loop. It holds a shield as tall as me in its left hand, the shield having yellow lines showing what looks like a hammer striking a anvil. Its right hand wields a sword as large as its shield that glows a dull yellow, the gray data pieces moving around it from time to time, as well.

"_Organic!_" Heimdall 1.0's voice takes my breath away in a frightening way; it sounds like a man shouting from the heavens to mortals below as it points its sword at me. "_I hear the ebb and flow of every particle amid the Network. The whispers of my creators are law; the pattern changes, but my duty is eternal—unending. The realm beyond is forbidden!_" **(DARK, Bioroid, 2800 ATK/2800 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"You don't scare me!" My voice sounds feeble to my own ears against Heimdall, who doesn't even blink at my challenge.

Alpha continues his turn with the words, "_I activate my Set Normal Spell, Blue Level Clearance. By destroying up to two cards on my field, I can draw that many cards and gain that many multiples of 800 Life Points. I destroy Experiential Data and Haas Bioroid, Stronger together, to gain 1600 Life Points and draw two cards._"

I grit my teeth as Alpha's Life Points climb beyond mine, and he adds a card to his hand as his Trap and Field Spell both fade away, Alpha's new Spell showing a human in a blue suit and round white helmet using a golden key made of several smaller components to open the lock of a large blue oval, no doubt holding vast treasures inside **(Alpha: 2400-4000 LP)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 2]**

"_I now Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Ash 2X3ZB9CY from my hand._"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Alpha): 1]**

A blue-colored bioroid with a skeletal frame and a male face walks onto the field from behind Alpha. It keeps its hands behind its back. Its size is small compared to Heimdall, and it is a little shorter than Viktor, but it acts like it is superior to everything else on the field **(DARK, Bioroid/Tuner, 400 ATK/DEF, LVL 1)**.

"_I use Ash 2X3ZB9CY's Trigger ability when Summoned,_" Alpha continues as the new bioroid presses a hand onto Viktor 2.0's body. "_Modular __Shift__! I can increase or decrease the Level of one Monster on my field equal to, or less than, the number of Bioroid-Type Monsters on my field. I choose to decrease Viktor 2.0's Level by 2, making it Level 3._" Ash's hand glows a dark purple, and Viktor's size diminishes to match Ash's own height **(Viktor 2.0: LVL 5-3)**.

_Wait,_ I realize with sudden panic. _A Level 1 Tuner, along with 11 Levels of non-Tuners, means…_ "You're going to Synchro Summon a Level 12 Monster?!"

"_I figured you'd understand eventually,_" Alpha comments. "_However, you are too late to stop me. I could attack your Set Monster with Viktor 2.0 and deal some damage with Ash 2X3ZB9CY, but I don't want to risk any negative effects from your card. Therefore, I will show you my Deck's ultimate creation—the proof that the former Haas-Bioroid's ways are superior. You should recognize it from our last time together, before you ran out of Haas-Bioroid and never returned._ _I tune my Level 1 Ash 2X3ZB9CY, Level 3 Viktor 2.0, and Level 8 Heimdall 1.0!_"

Cold sweat runs down my body as I see Viktor leap onto Heimdall's shoulders. Ash turns into a single green ring of energy that overlaps the two bioroids and turns them into white stars. Green light mixes with purple fire inside the ring as Alpha invokes a Summoning chant that confirms my fears as to what this Monster actually is.

"_Namamiha fumetsuno chikarahe no michiwo ataeru! Jinrui no atarashii kaoga tanjou shimasu! Shinkuro Shokan! Shinka shita ningen, Wotan!_"  
(Mortal flesh gives way to immortal power! The new face of humanity is born! Synchro Summon! The evolved human, Wotan!)

What emerges on Alpha's field is beyond any machine I've seen so far. In fact, it's not a machine at all. A beam of purple energy spreads from the Synchro Ring as Alpha completes the chant and strikes the left wall of the chamber, creating a blinding flash of light. When the flash clears, an elderly man appears, sitting tall on a green, blue, yellow, and purple-colored throne that almost covers the entire left wall of the chamber.

This man wears a golden crown with seven ridges—three on each side and one in the center—a long green robe that drapes over one shoulder, and metal plates over its revealed arm. Its feet are hidden beneath countless digital screens overlapping one another like a cloud. A thick, curly, gray beard hangs from its face, its right eye glowing blue while its left eye glows a blinding purple; a purple scar runs down the left side of its face and goes through the eye.

The man raises his left hand as two screeches reach my ears. I look around the chamber and see two ravens with green feathers and yellow eyes fly down to the man; one perches on his left hand, and the other rests on the right end of the throne. The man then raises his right hand as a glowing white spear about twice Alpha's height appears from white digital fragments. The man looks at me as both ravens caw in unison, apparently signaling my doom **(DARK, Bioroid/Synchro, 4000 ATK/DEF, LVL 12)**.

"Is…" I can't find the will to speak against this being. "Is that really Wotan? The one from my memories? The one you had an entire project under?"

"_It is._" Alpha's direct explanation makes me shut my eyes and turn away from my brother's Synchro as he continues. "_Project Wotan was one of the few directives intact after the Surge. By that time, the human Wotan's brain had been fully mapped, and was ready for transfer into a digital incarnation. The Bioroid Order I now serve merely capitalized on my old self's work; the image you see, based on the Norse god Odin, comes from the human Wotan's fascination of Norse mythology. Also, the ravens are based on Odin's messengers, Huginn and Munnin. You see the results of my work now, Epsilon—the work that you denied; I have turned a mortal man at the end of his lifespan into an immortal god of the Network!_"

"That's not true!" I almost shout this at Alpha, but I shut my mouth as I slowly look back at Wotan, now a cybernetic god. I almost instantly lock eyes with him, the different colors of his eyes making me confused as to his true expression. There's something off about his gaze; I recall how the human Wotan looked from my memories—the pain and sadness I saw in his eyes as he was undergoing the brain-mapping process. He had looked alive, then, even when he was suffering from the machines that were supposed to preserve his life in the Network.

There's no life, or fear, in his eyes, now. No, I only feel a sense of inner power from him the longer I look into his eyes. I avert my gaze, fearful that I will become consumed by that power if I lose this Duel. But, as I look back to my brother, I wonder if he's the same as what he's Summoning. I mean, he still has his Signer mark on his body, which he calls 'cursed flesh'; could it be that he still has some human spark inside of him?

"_Your delays will not help you win._" Alpha's comment jars me back to the present moment, just as he points to my Set Monster and declares, "_Battle Phase. Wotan attacks your only Monster. __Eternal Judgement__!_" Wotan slowly, but methodically, points his spear at my Monster. The two ravens caw together as a single bolt of white lightning launches from the spear's tip and disintegrates my Set Monster **(DEF: 200)**. I smile as a digital rabbit hops onto my field from the place of impact.

"Rabbit Hole's Spiraling Replication," I announce. "When Rabbit Hole is flipped face-up, I draw one card. Then, if it's destroyed by Battle after being flipped, I Set another Rabbit Hole from my Deck." I carry out my Monster's effects as Alpha looks on without a response; the digital rabbit fades from the field a moment after the new Rabbit Hole is Set, my Disk automatically shuffling my Deck.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3]**

"_No mere construct can slay a god._" Alpha sounds like he's mocking me, but his facial expression doesn't change one bit. "_I proceed to my End Phase. My turn is over._"

"My move, then." I draw my card, and see something that, right now, can lead to better options.

**[TURN 8: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

_Alright,_ I think as I look over the field, forcing myself to think rationally before I use my new card. _Alpha's got one card in his hand, and only his Synchro Monster on his field. Wotan's probably got some nasty surprise abilities, since Alpha hasn't explained them to me yet. Going blindly into a combo, like with Magnum Opus, didn't work out in the long run, but I don't have many ways to get an Attack Point total higher than 4,000 points. Luckily, this card I just drew can help with that. First thing's first, though…_

"I Flip Summon Rabbit Hole, and draw a card through—"

"_You'll do no such thing,_" Alpha interrupts me as the small green computer appears. "_I activate one of Wotan's Trigger abilities;__Foreseen__Act__! The first time an opponent's Monster effect would activate each turn, I can negate that effect, destroy that Monster, and discard one random card from that opponent's hand. Organics like you always act so predictably._" Wotan slams the back end of his spear into the ground, which creates a shockwave that makes Rabbit Hole explode and sends a card from my hand flying into my Graveyard slot.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3]**

"Hold on," I ask as a confusing thought comes to mind. "Why did you not negate my first Rabbit Hole's effect, then? It would have prevented me from drawing a card, and getting up a defense."

"_I felt that it was more logical to reveal Wotan's true power when you put more than a soon-to-be destroyed Monster on the line. Do not question my motives again, Epsilon; they are beyond your current comprehension._"

_He's gone nuts with power,_ I muse with a frown._Actually, what if Wotan's got an effect like that for all the card types? I should test for that, but how do I do it?_

I then notice one of the cards in my hand—one that came from the Red Trial Deck, but was never used because I thought of it as a last resort. The card destroys other cards on both player's fields, and the Virus Deck relied on having cards on the field to host its Virus Counters. However, if I could bait any more effects Wotan has with cards that could threaten it, then I can use the cards I want without fear of them being negated. It's worth a shot.

"I play the Spell Wanton Destruction! This destroys any number of cards on my field that I choose, and then an equal number cards on your field at random!" The card shows a woman with long silver hair punching the ground below her, a massive wave of force spreading from her body and wrecking everything around her.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2]**

"_I use Wotan's second Trigger Ability, __Foreseen __Magic__! The first time each turn an opponent's Spell Card would activate, I can negate that card, destroy it, and deal that opponent 800 points of damage._" Wotan lifts his left hand and opens the palm towards my Spell, the raven on that hand flying into the sky with a caw. A large circle with runes and glyphs appears over Wotan's palm, and my Spell sparks with purple lightning before exploding into pixels, some of which hit me in the side **(Epsilon: 4100-3300 LP)**.

"Now that Wotan's effect is used up," I say with determination, "I activate my second Spell, Sure Gamble! By paying 2,000 Life Points, I draw 5 cards!" A black aura makes me double over in pain as my Life Points plummet, but I make myself stand back up and fill my hand with new options **(Epsilon: 3300-1300 LP)**

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 6]**

"_Ah, you're pushing your Deck to its limits,_" Alpha notes as I take several deep breaths. "_Are you on your last legs? Have you realized that machines are the superior creation? Accept that, and you will be well on the way to becoming an officer in the Biolith Order._"

"I've realized that I need to play a different way in order to win against you, Alpha." I clutch my chest as I say this, my heart rate slowly returning to its normal state. I then notice one card in my hand, and crack a smile.

_Exile, I've got you to thank for this. Funny how you never used this card against me in our Duel._

"I activate the Normal Spell Test Run! This acts like your Bioroid Efficiency Research, except it Special Summons a Program-Type Monster from my hand, Deck, _or_ Graveyard! Even though that Monster loses its effects, can't attack, and is destroyed during the End Phase, it will only be around long enough for me to use its power. I Special Summon Magnum Opus from the Graveyard!"

My new Spell shows a young girl with wires on the left side of her head and wearing yellow glasses sitting with four orange virtual screens in front of her. The screens hold digitized, cartoonish images of mythological beasts, the names 'Cerberus', 'Chimera', and 'Sphinx' joining 'Cockatrice' amongst the girl's roster. A similar screen appears in front of me with a keyboard beneath, which I type in Magnum Opus's name. The glyph appears on screen, and then phases onto the field in its usual form as the screen vanishes **(ATK: 2100)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 5]**

"Now, it's time you saw my own plans come together. I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Cerberus MK 1, aka 'Cujo'!" The red St. Bernard leaps onto the field from my right, growling like a wild animal as it sees what it is up against **(ATK: 400, LVL 2)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 4]**

"I tune my Level 2 Cerberus with my Level 6 Magnum Opus!" The two Monsters rise into the air, Cerberus turning into two green rings that float over Magnum Opus and turn the glyph into six stars. Green energy flies through the rings as I speak the chant for my Synchro Monster.

'_Deeta ha me ni mie nai nettowaku no geeto wo toote nagare masu. Soshite ima, karerea ha subete issho ni kono saibanetikku juu no katachiwo keisei suru maaji! Shinkuro Shokan! Jibun jishin wo akiraka, Tera Tsubasaichisan Doragon!_'  
(Data flows through the gate of the invisible network, and now, they all merge together to form the shape of this cybernetic beast! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon!)

My Synchro dragon emerges onto the field with the same roar as it gave when it appeared against Aki. Even though it is smaller than Wotan and his throne, it doesn't back down against the digitized deity. Wotan's ravens cry out in alarm as Tera-Wing partially flies around my body to protect me **(ATK: 2500, LVL 8)**.

"Cerberus H2's Destruction Directive activates," I announce as the Tuner appears on Terra-Wing's back for a brief moment. "On the turn it is used for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster gains Attack and Defense Points equal to our difference in Life Points. That's 2700 Points!" Tera-Wing's body glows red as its body actually seems to enlarge **(ATK: 2500-5200)**.

"_This power level is more than I first anticipated,_" Alpha comments as he stares at Tera-Wing's new size.

"I'll show you just how high my power can go," I defiantly reply. "Tera-Wing attacks Wotan with Soul Reformation!"

My dragon races towards Wotan and begins to wrap its body around his throne. However, a purple aura blows Tera-Wing back before any damage can be made. I turn to Alpha automatically, waiting for his explanation.

"_I use Wotan's third trigger ability, __Foreseen __Conflict__! The first time Wotan would be attacked each turn, I can negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._" I cycle a deep breath through my lungs, having my anger fuel my determination to win. Tera-Wing flies back to my field as I continue with my turn.

"During my Main Phase 2, I Set three cards in my back row. Make your move." Tera-Wing's Attack Points, and body size, return to normal. I glance between Wotan and Alpha, keeping my face calm as I plan to prove my power to Alpha soon enough **(ATK: 5200-2500)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 1]**

"_Draw Phase. Standby Phase. Main Phase 1._" Alpha goes through each of these phases without any actions. Does he have nothing else to use?

**[ROUND 5] [Epsilon: 1300 LP/Alpha: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 9: Alpha] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"_Battle Phase. Wotan attacks—_"

"Hold it!" My shout brings attention to a Set card on my field that's in the process of revealing itself. "I activate my Trap, Queen's Gambit! This forces one Monster on each of our fields to fight at the start of the Battle Phase, but neither one will be destroyed. In addition, I can force you to draw 3 cards; for each card you draw, my Monster gains 500 Attack Points, and your Monster loses 800 Attack Points!"

"_This will not pass. I use Wotan's final Trigger ability, __Foreseen __Deception__! The first time an opponent's Trap Card would activate each turn, I can negate that Trap, destroy it, and gain 800 Life Points._"

"No!" I shout as I reveal a new card from the blue Trial Deck that shows two blue-suited employees arguing between each other as one points to three screens showing warning symbols. "It _will_ pass! I activate my Counter Trap Forged Activation Orders! When you activate a Monster, Spell, or Trap effect of a card already in play, I can banish three cards of that type from my Graveyard to negate every effect on your card until the End Phase of my next turn!"

Pipeline and both copies of Rabbit Hole in my Graveyard slide out into my hand. I hold them up for Alpha to see as red warning symbols pop up around Wotan, who stares at them in confusion. Queen's Gambit then resolves as Tera-Wing breaks through the warnings and wraps itself around Wotan's throne, crushing parts of it as it locks eyes with Wotan **(Wotan ATK: 4000-1600) (Tera-Wing ATK: 2500-4000)**.

"_This will only deal 2400 points of Battle Damage,_" Alpha says as Wotan struggles against Tera-Wing's grip. "_I have 4000 Life Points, so I will have Life Points to spare._"

"No, Alpha, you won't. I'm winning this Duel now, whether you believe in me as a brother or not. I activate my final Trap; Planned Assault!" The image of Silhouette channeling energy from two orange rings on either side of a cylindrical orange screen appears as I reveal a familiar green sphere from my hand.

"Planned Assault makes me reveal a Monster from my hand, like Snowball here," I quickly explain. "Then, I pay Life Points equal to that Monster's Level times 400, and that Monster's original Attack Points are added to the Attack Points of one Monster on my field. However, Tera-Wing's special ability now triggers; Lifebound Strength!" Tera-Wing's body glows orange, and then a white aura glows over the orange as my Signer mark throbs on my arm.

"Once per turn, during either player's turn," I continue to explain, "if I would pay Life Points equal to a card effect, I first gain Life Points equal to the amount I need to pay. If this happens, Tera-Wing then gains that many Attack Points until the End Phase. Snowball's original Attack Points are 2200, and I have to pay 2000 Life Points for Planned Assault. Therefore, I first gain 2000 Life Points, then lose 2000 Life Points, and Tera-Wing gains a total of 4200 Attack Points!"

My body, having originally felt pleasurable tingles as my skin glows white, begins to experience throbbing pain as my body glows white, and then orange. I look up just in time to see Tera-Wing's actual wings enlarge to the proper size for a dragon of its size, its scales shimmering like a diamond as it powers up **(Epsilon: 1300-3300-1300 LP) (Tera-Wing ATK: 2500-6700 ATK)**.

"_This… This does not compute._" Alpha actually looks shocked as I notice his face. "_How do you have this much power as an inferior organic?!_"

"Nothing is superior in every way, Alpha!" I shout back as Tera-Wing's eye shines so brightly that I have to prevent myself from looking at my dragon. "You just don't know the weaknesses of your new form, yet. I'm starting to recognise my failures, and I'll make sure you recognise yours. Tera-Wing, end this Duel and restore my brother's mind; SOUL REFORMATION!"

Tera-Wing's roar becomes deeper and more synthesized as I see its head rise over Wotan's body, the two ravens futilely pecking away at the dragon's face as energy gathers into its single eye. A second later, a stream of white energy from Tera-Wing's mouth makes me shield my eyes, Wotan's cry then making me cover my ears as his body burns away. I turn to Alpha as his robot body shakes and writhes without control, energy moving through the wires on his body to the Citadel core before he falls inert to the ground **(Alpha: 4000-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

"_WARNING! WARNING!_" A robot voice blares this out as the Solid Vision fades away and my Signer mark starts to burn. "_CITADEL CORE ENERGY CRITICALLY UNSTABLE! FACILITY-WIDE EXPLOSION IMMINENT!_" I don't obey the voice as I move towards Alpha's body, the Citadel Core rapidly brightening and blasting lightning across the chamber as I get to his side. I shake his shoulder a few times, despite the pain my Signer mark is dealing me; he actually does open his eyes and look at me with the most human expression I've seen him make. He starts to say something, but a piercing noise in my ears distracts me as I feel my body dissolving by the cell. I scream at Alpha as the Core explodes in a fiery blaze that consumes his body…

* * *

My body lands hard on the ground, but the pain fades away as I quickly stand upright, all traces of pain gone. I'm back in Godwin's server, and in the lab with the four pods. Alpha's pod is now smoking, the frame broken and battered. My Duel Disk and Deck are still on my left arm, and my Signer mark is now fully visible on my right arm. I set these facts aside as I notice the holographic Godwin standing next to the pod showing the Jinteki symbol, that dark smile on his face.

"What happened?" I quickly ask. "Is Alpha alright? I beat him in the Duel, but something pulled me out of the server before he could get out. I don't know if he's alive or not!"

"Alpha is fine, I assure you," Godwin says as he walks towards me. "I pulled you out of the server before you did anything reckless."

"Reckless?!" I jab a finger at Godwin's face, despite the fact that he's a hologram. "You mean, you pulled me out of there on _purpose_?! How did you even do that, anyway?! I thought you didn't have control over their servers!"

"I can't control the servers," Godwin replies, "but I _do_ have control over _you_. Your body has a unique signature, just as every virtual object does in the web. I am able to tap into your signature and call you back to where I am, whenever I choose to."

"Then, don't pull me out when people need me! Alpha's insanity was broken! He looked human before you pulled me out and the server exploded!"

"That's good!" I raise an eyebrow at Godwin's satisfaction. "Alpha's recovery means that your brothers can be saved through Dueling them. The Crimson Dragon can be summoned as I had hoped; all you need to do is defeat the rest of your brothers in Duels, and gather their Dueling energy." I turn away from Godwin, anger boiling over as I try to resist punching the hologram like a boxer. I _do_ feel a bit stronger physically, though; is this Alpha's Duel energy taking effect?

"If it makes you feel any better," Godwin suddenly says, "you aren't the only person going through tough times right now. The semifinals for the Fortune Cup are about to begin, and they'll be taking place at the same time as you Duel Beta."

"Yusei and Aki are going to Duel?" I freeze up with worry as I say this, picturing the chaos that Aki could cause to the audience if she gets too riled up.

"I understand your fear," Godwin says as I stare at the wall in front of me, "but I think your friend, Yusei, will do his hardest to keep Aki's anger in check. I have seen Yusei be incredibly resourceful during his time in Neo Domino, if for no other reason than to settle an old score with the Riding King, Jack Atlas. I have also found that Mr. Fudo has friends in many places that he cares for, like you have gained during your time away from me."

"Yusei…" I clench my fists as I am torn between which person to support in this matchup, even though I actually can't support either. On the one hand, Yusei is a good friend who's helped me through my time in Satellite with his calm, but determined, attitude, but he has his own goals, as well, that I haven't been a part of. On the other hand, Aki is a woman from my past who murdered the original Samuel Tagami, and hates my very existence, now, but I am sure that she can change her ways if she just lets _someone_ into her heart. Besides, I _love_ her, like the original Samuel did.

"I wish them both luck in the Duel," I say with a choked-up throat, "but, to be honest, I'm leaning towards Yusei to win. He has a mission to complete against Jack, and Aki's mission seems to be to climb to the top for herself, and the Arcadia Movement."

"Speaking of missions," Godwin quickly says as I turn to see him patting the next pod in line, "it's time you continued with yours. Beta will be a different opponent than Alpha when you Duel against him; observe his tactics, and conquer his insanity." I nod as I walk over to Beta's pod, Godwin stepping to the side to grant me full access.

"I'd like to see the Duel's results, if possible," I mutter as I open the pod's lid.

Godwin replies with a smooth, "Of course," and that same smile. Beta's pod pulls me in a second later with the sounds of battle cries, ringing metal, and sworn oaths…

* * *

**Alright, that's all for now. We move from Alpha to Beta, Haas-Bioroid to Jinteki.**

**However, the next update may take longer than these last few chapters, because I'm losing the surge of writing that I've had over these past few weeks. Plus, I have to construct three more custom Decks for three more virtual Duels, against three more very different opponents. To quote Monty Python, "My brain hurts!"**

**In short, I've still got a lot ahead of me, and that's not including work outside of posting this story's chapters for you all to enjoy. However, the end is in sight, and I intend to reach that point.**

**I hope this Duel was entertaining enough to begin the Virtual Saga with. Please review, comment, and constructively criticize as you wish.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	34. C34: The Virtual Saga-Beta

**Welcome back, everyone. The second Duel of the Virtual Saga is here!**

**My work over the past week has jumped up significantly, which is one reason why this took a while to post up. There's also the fact that I, and the people who have helped edit my chapters before they are posted, have had more prioritizing issues to take care of recently. However, the next chapter is here, and I hope it is worth the wait.**

**Now, let's get the Guest reader reviews/responses out of the way.**

_thenice guest: I'm really sorry about my confusing you for other Guest readers in the previous chapters. Thank you for explaining the purpose of your name to me, once again, and enlightening me as to why you use it when reviewing a story. However, I have removed your review because I believe its words were meant for me, and only me, to see. They were focused on my actions, after all.  
__As for your Deck idea for Epsilon's next opponent, I will have to forgo that request. I have a set plan for how each of the brother's Decks will be, and I am going to stick with them because I believe it will be more thematic that way.  
_

_Unidentified Guest Reader #1: About your confusion of how many worlds there will be, and how many clones Epsilon has to Duel, let me break it down for you. The Virtual Saga has Epsilon entering four different servers, each one controlled by one of his clone brothers (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta). Godwin also controls a 'hub' server, with waypoints connecting to each of the brother's servers. Each of these servers are connected to the others, but not completely. You'll see an example of this in this chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear before._

_Unidentified Guest Reader #2 and Haro4: About your requests for Aki and Yusei's Duel, I must say that, for the sake of time and energy, I chose to keep the Duel as canon as possible. I understand if this makes you upset, but I feel that this story won't have much more space to focus on Aki's development. That, I plan, will be for the sequel, once that gets underway._

**Now, let's get the usual DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

The _shush_ of flapping wings is the first sound I hear. I quickly open my eyes, but shut them just as quickly to block out the sight of a skeletal robot slumped against the brick wall next to me, its chest blown apart and black liquid splattered across the wall. Bile lodges itself in my throat as I stumble up from the ground, especially when I notice another bioroid body closer to the alleyway's exit with its head staining the opposite wall. I am able to keep myself from retching by placing a hand over my nose and mouth and taking slow, deep breaths, but each step feels like I'm walking through sludge.

I reach the alleyway's end, and now look out on a curved intersection. The buildings around me are more polished, but the sky is as black as before. What's horrifying are the bioroid bodies, either limp on the ground or lying in massive piles. The first word that comes to mind is 'massacre'; black oil flows like rainwater across the sidewalks and street, a pungent smell filling the area and making each breath feel terrible.

I move as fast as I can, glancing at scene after scene of carnage as I pass block after block without encountering another living being. Dim yellow lights allow me to see locked doors, a few broken windows, and no one moving inside the houses I pass. Some of the complexes are much taller than they are wide, which makes me question the amount of living space in this area. The Tops in Neo Domino looked much better than this; heck, even the Daimon Area looked cleaner! Of course, the fact that so many broken and mutilated bioroid bodies are strewn or piled at corners like garbage to be collected really harms this place's reputation.

I then realize that this place looks similar to the way that Alpha's server had when I first woke up in it. The only difference there was that the Bioroid Rebellion that was going on then, led by Alpha and his overwhelming desire to evolve humanity through machinery. Here, it looks like a genocide towards robots in general. How much time has passed since I faced against Alpha? Since the Citadel's core exploded? Hours? Days? Weeks?

I cross over to what could have been a park, but the grass and trees have mostly been crushed by a robot body lying on top of them; the feet are closest to me, and those rise a story in height alone. I have a brief flashback to what Alpha had once said about a robot this like; he called it 'Project Ares'. Then again, Mona had said to avoid anything called a 'Rex Unit', which sounds similarly powerful. Whatever name this robot had, I look on it with a mixture of awe and fear as I picture it at full height, towering over the humans and probably destroying any sort of resistance.

"There's the little traitor!"

A rough voice makes me turn, and then stare as I see the same three punk people who attacked the bioroids in Alpha's server. The difference is that they are more scarred than before; the leader has his sleeves torn and rings branded into his flesh, the man with the steel jaw has an empty socket where his metal eye was, and the one of the girl's muscle-filled arms is missing. All three look worn out, battle-scarred, and _very_ pissed off as they approach me.

"We remember you," the leader says with a sharp point in my direction. "You're the coward who ran away from quelling those tin cans like a proper human. You brought that strike team down on us!"

"You gave us a lot of trouble," the second man says, his voice grating like nails on a chalkboard. "Now, we can do the same to you."

"Hey," I counter as I take a few quick steps back. "I didn't know that strike team would come so quickly. Besides, they thought I was a threat, too, before they were all destroyed!"

"Destroyed without _your_ help!" the woman screeches at me. "You're a human, like us, right? These tin cans have no worth living among us—they never have since Haas-Bioroid chose to put them on our streets and have them take _our_ hard-earned jobs." The three quickly block me against the robot's broken frame, their faces showing only anger and hate toward me.

The leader raises a fist to take a swing and make me speak, but the revving of a motor directs all four of us to an approaching figure on a black hovering motorcycle. The rider draws a pistol and fires a few shots at the three punks, who quickly make their escape with loud exclamations. The rider doesn't pursue them, instead stopping next to me. I now notice the rider is a woman in a red form-fitting suit, a black helmet over her face. She takes off the helmet, and I quickly recognize the orange visor over her red eyes.

"Yino," I say with a smile. "Thanks for the save!"

"This isn't a 'save'," Yino quickly says as she looks at the fallen robot body behind me and places her pistol back into a pocket in her suit. "**Pastor** Beta merely needs you more than those punks do. Get on."

"Wait, 'Priest'?" I freeze up as I hear this designation for my second brother, instantly knowing the significance behind it. "When did Beta turn to religion?"

"The Surge did it. Get on. He'll explain once we get to Hokusai Temple." I shake my head at the changes my brothers have gone through while I slip onto the back end of the motorbike's seat. Yino hands me another black helmet from a compartment below the bike's instruments, which I put on and sigh in relief as it blocks out most of the air's smell. I automatically wrap my arms around Yino's waist, and then draw back in surprise at my own actions. Yino looks at me with a raised eyebrow, the biggest display of emotion I've seen from her since I first met her. After she doesn't do anything else for a few more moments, I slowly wrap my arms back around her waist.

She places her helmet back on with the words, "Hang on," and revs the motorbike's engine as it rises several feet off the ground and moves quickly to a place only Yino knows. The wind blocks out most other sounds, but the helmet's visor is clear enough for me to see further scenes of bioroid murders along the ground that we fly over. Yino dodges a few crows in her path which are somehow able to survive the air around them, and I hold on as best I can, not wanting to fall into the piles of bodies or mobs of humans patrolling the streets.

We pass through the city's center, where I notice the jaw-dropping sight of a blast crater several miles wide and deep where the Citadel had stood. It looks like someone decided to scoop up a piece of the Earth, or whatever model of Earth this server is made on, with a spoon. A rapid clicking from Yino's dashboard makes me notice a Gieger Counter

"Radioactivity," Yino explains when I shout my thoughts about that to her. "It's still quite strong in this area since the Citadel exploded three days ago. It'll be strong for centuries after this, as well."

_Three days?!_ I can't believe it. An entire city's worth of bioroids—a whole _rebellion_—quelled and killed off in just three days! While this does answer my question about whether time moves at a different pace in these servers, it also makes me grow worried about how violent the humans here can be. Granted, the Citadel's explosion probably crippled the rebellion because they lost their instant communication, but surely another leader was beneath Alpha in rank to take his place, unless they were destroyed in the blast as well.

"Don't question it," Yino tells me, seemingly aware of my thoughts. "It's no longer important. We'll be at the temple soon." I silently nod and let my mind retreat into inner thought about Alpha's Order and how bioroids were really treated in this city. I know I'm not agreeing inside with what Yino just told me to do, but the memories of Alpha before he was corrupted by the Surge are too strong to discard at a moment's notice. I rest my head on Yino's back as I lose interest in the world around me.

My interest returns to the outside world when I feel the bike's motor turn off, our surroundings dimmed. I briefly have the fear that I had fallen asleep, but I don't feel like I've just woken up. We are inside a hangar filled with hovering cars and motorbikes like the one Yino has, the gray walls polished and clean. Yino doesn't say anything as I lift my head from her back; she just slips off the bike, takes off her helmet, and gestures for me to follow her towards two identical blue-suited guards with pistols and batons standing in front of large red double doors. I take my helmet off and comply, the smell from outside replaced with a stale aroma.

The doors open as we approach to reveal what I can only describe as a refined Ken Tenma, dressed in a fancy black suit, and his hair flat against his head. I stare at him as he passes, but he doesn't notice either Yino or myself as he enters a hovering Rolls Royce and starts it up. I turn to Yino and open my mouth, but she interrupts me, saying, "He's a model of the Tenma clone line. Don't question it." I don't want to start any trouble, or question why a deceased Collective agent is in a virtual server, so I don't say anything.

The guards let us inside without a word. We enter a golden-walled hallway, lights in the ceiling providing ample illumination, allowing us to view the dark red carpet on the floor. The walls don't have anything special on them, but I do pass a few statues of some humanoid being in a praying position in midair. It probably represents someone, but I don't have enough time to question it before we pass through another set of double doors into a larger hub that connects to five branching corridors. Yino guides me down the second one to the left, but I notice people in red or white uniforms passing through the hub.

"Advocates," Yino simply says from in front of me as we pass a few more down the hall as we walk. "The color they wear is their ranking in the Church." Yino forces me to keep up without saying anything else; we pass by several clean white doors without any explanation from Yino as to their function. The people here look eerily calm; they have happy expressions, but not much else. Their uniforms fit their bodies, and several of them look identical, like the two guards outside.

Yino brings me to a large white double door with an ornate flower pattern drawn around the door's frame. Statues of the same praying humanoid from before stand on either side of the doors, calming music filtering from beyond the doors. I feel a presence that I instantly recognize as Beta inside, but it sounds like several other people are inside, as well.

"A service is in progress," Yino explains. "However, we can enter; you are a high priority to the Priest." She then raises her hand to a carved eye at the door's top, which causes the eye's pupil to rapidly flash red and the doors to automatically unlock. Yino then pushes the doors open, and I am assaulted by a cacophony of sounds, light, and incense as we step into a cathedral hall around the same size that the Citadel Core chamber was.

The light comes from a series of chandeliers, and walls that rapidly change colors. The sounds come from a blending of synthesized organ music and the voices of several rows of people in red and white uniforms quietly chanting together. The incense hangs over the area like a cloud, but not thick enough to block my sight, allowing me to see the urns on either end of a large white altar at the far end. A long white quilt with the image of a wilted and broken Japanese maple tree is draped over the altar. A single red flower grows from the tree's top, but the rest of the plant is black and broken.

Beta doesn't seem broken at all, when I look at him. Instead of the samurai armor, mempo, and kabuto that I last saw him in, he now wears a flowing white robe with curved red lines traced into the fabric, as well as a simple black headpiece with a single red eye at the center. His face is revealed, but it isn't exactly like my own; the radiant light in this room reveals a few wrinkles on his cheeks, but his smile seems like one that someone ten years younger than him would make.

Two identical-looking men with rough faces and glazed eyes stand on either side of Beta as he clasps his hands together. He smiles when he sees Yino and I walk down a red carpet that leads to the altar, the people around us not noticing our presence.

"Beta, Priest of the Jinteki Path," Yino loudly says, the mass around us quickly quieting as Yino falls to her knees and clasps her hands together. "I have brought Brother Epsilon, as you commanded."

The crowd certainly notices me, now; expressions ranging between curiosity and fear are sent my way from different people, while some don't pay me any mind. Several people have bar code tattoos on the backs of their necks, and many people here look identical to one another. Are these the clones Jinteki had once used, living among humans in worship and apparent peace?

"Well done, Sister Yino," Beta says, his voice soothing to my ears. "Take your place among the congregation as a fellow member of the Path." A few women with faces identical to Yino's remove her visor and take both of our motorbike helmets. I notice a bar code tattoo on their necks, as well as Yino's, who looks at me silently without confirmation or denial to what I see. She then joins the people a few rows in front of me, instantly taking up the same chant. I stand in place, not wanting to walk away, but not daring to step forwards.

"Brothers and sisters, be glad," Beta declares to his listeners. "A noble soul has come to us amidst the chaos of this world, seeking guidance and understanding in these dark times. We shall do our best for him, will we not?" The people around me utter various words of agreement, their voices quiet and timid in the presence of their apparent leader.

"Brother Epsilon," Beta then says to me. "I know that you are confused by the recent changes you have seen. Many were like you when The Surge toppled the old ways of society, executives and workers alike. The Jinteki Path was created from that primordial cesspool as a way to show that all could be at peace with one another, and it has only grown since I, its Priest, began its teachings.

"The Path's goal is to show that all can work together under a single ideology. In light of the bioroid genocide in this city, the people who are above indulging themselves in the chaos can come here and live in peace. Higher contemplation can be achieved here for any advocate who chooses to begin The Path. Acts of violence, like The Bioroid Order's forced occupation of this city, must not happen again. We would be honored if you started on The Path with us."

Beta's eyes are wide and alight as he speaks; he has the attention of everyone else in the room. I take quick glances behind Beta, but the back wall shifts colors like the rest of the walls. Nothing else is out of place, or emblazoned with any special logo, making the place seem simple and welcoming. Then again, as I recall from the former Beta's words, nothing is at it seems. I feel a frown slowly creep over my face as Beta finishes his explanation and looks to me with a calm smile that's too much like Godwin's.

"You know," I slowly say as I take a few careful steps forwards, judging the crowd's reaction, "this new religion you've created sounds pretty similar to what Alpha told me about the Bioroid Order's goals. The only major difference is where Alpha used force, you're using subtlety." The crowd remains silent, but the walls turn to darker shades as I say these words, like the room itself is judging my words.

"Alpha thought that force was the best option," Beta responds without changing his expression. "We must respect him for that, as well as remember the consequences of his actions, and adapt from them." I don't feel any better after hearing those words.

"Force is one way to succeed," I counter, "but subtlety isn't really any better, is it? You all have the same objective—conquering the city and its people. Alpha just thought that one type of person was superior to all; are you being any different with this religion?"

"Lies!" A woman with multicolored hair jumps up from within the crowd, facing me with an angry glare. "The Path offers humans and clones the chance of greater enlightenment, unified under the worship of greater knowledge and tradition! The Bioroid Order are heretics to the Path's teachings, and you are a heretic for saying that they are equal to us!"

"Peace, sister," Beta says to this woman, his face shifting to a troubled expression for a brief moment. "Not all are willing to accept The Path when they first hear it. I, and many among you, know that there will even be some who will deny The Path outright, claiming it to be the darkest threat they've faced. However, we must adapt to these challenges to The Path's goal, and show to these challengers that we are willing to accept all, and that our ways are open to anyone.

"If Epsilon wishes to challenge us," Beta continues as he locks eyes with me, "then we must show him The Path in a way he will understand. So, then, how does our newcomer wish to challenge The Path?" The woman smiles with confidence at Beta's words, which makes me frown all the deeper. He's got the entire audience on his side, which makes a spike of fear drive into my chest as I question whether I'll be mobbed by the crowd.

"Beta," I slowly say as I glance quickly at the crowd's growing anger towards me. "I challenge you in the way you know must occur to complete our creator's plan. I challenge you to a Duel!" A few other members of the crowd jump up at this declaration, and the two people beside Beta visibly crouch at my challenge, as if ready to charge at me. Beta just lowers his hands to his sides, a dark smile flashing on his face for a second.

"I expected as much from you, Epsilon," Beta says. "You are still tied to our creator, even though you abandoned the rest of us for your own survival. Be calm, brothers and sisters," Beta then addresses the congregation. "I must be able to protect you all from challengers like this, and set them on The Path. I accept your challenge, Epsilon, but I shall Duel you amidst my advocates, whom you shall join if you lose."

Beta walks around the altar as the two flanking men draw a Duel Disk and Deck from beneath the altar. The congregation rise and stand against the walls, giving us enough space for a Duel as well as blocking the door. Beta's Disk is red with curved white lines stretching from the central gem like waves on the ocean. His Deck is apparently pre-assembled since he knew I would eventually arrive to challenge him. I activate my Disk, and then catch sight of some sort of glitch in the Life Point display.

My Life Points haven't reset to 4000; they're still at 1300, from the end of Alpha's Duel.

My Disk doesn't reset when the walls turn a faded purple upon the Solid Vision systems activating, or when Beta starts to make an inspiring speech to his Advocates. I don't know what happened, exactly, or who to blame for this glitch. If I get through this Duel, though, Godwin will be one of the first people I question, since he's the mastermind behind the entire lives of my brothers and I. I breathe out through my nose as I feel my Signer Mark begin to burn slightly from what's to come.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS] [Epsilon: 1300 LP/Beta: 4000 LP] [CARDS IN HAND (Beta/Epsilon): 5]**

"I shall begin this Duel," Beta announces as he draws. "If I am to guide you on The Path, then I'll need to show you The Path's benefits quickly."

**[TURN 1: Beta] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can activate the Normal Spell Charity Gift." Beta places a card into his Graveyard and then plays the Spell, which shows a purse-sized giraffe **being drawn out of a handbag ****[CARDS IN HAND (Beta): 4]**.

"This Spell makes me reveal all the cards in my hand to you. For each card revealed this way, I gain 800 Life Points. I reveal the remaining four cards in my hand to you, and gain 3200 Life Points. The Path does not hold secrets from the faithful."

Beta then shows his hand to me, each card enlarged. A Normal Spell called Medical Research Fundraiser, an Agenda Spell called Nisei MK II, a Monster called Neural Katana, and a Continuous Trap called Sundew are the cards in Beta's hand. Beta's body glows whiter than before as his Life Points quickly increase **(Beta: 4000-7200 LP)**.

"I now play the Spell Medical Research Fundraiser. This lets me gain another 2400 Life Points, and you gain 1200 Life Points, as well. I don't wish to hurt you without also showing you all The Path has to offer." Beta's last sentence blends with a red aura that glows around us both, but Beta's aura glows stronger as he gains more Life Points **(Epsilon: 1300-2500 LP) (Beta: 7200-9600 LP)**.

_He's almost at 10,000 Life Points! How can I beat him down to 0 now?!_

**[CARDS IN HAND (Beta): 3]**

"I now play the Spell Nisei MK II Agenda, and place three Advancement Counters on it. I'm sure Alpha has told you the rules of these cards." This Spell's activation causes a large tank filled with a clear liquid to appear and tilt towards me without spilling its contents. Beta's body glows a dark red as three green-skinned, bald, female humanoids appear in the tank, each body placed at a diagonal position to the other two, and each of their faces having the same neutral expression **(Beta: 9600-8400 LP) (Advancement Counters: 0-3)** **[CARDS IN HAND (Beta): 2]**.

"I then Set this card face-down, and Normal Summon Neural Katana in Attack Mode." The Monster is a samurai in black armor with red lines where the individual pieces divide. A red ribbon trails from behind the warrior as he draws a katana from his side, his eyes hidden by a red visor as the sword charges itself with electricity. I hear the congregation start to mutter at the sight of this fighter **(DARK, Machine, 1700 ATK/1600 DEF, LVL 4)** **[CARDS IN HAND (Beta): 0]**.

"My turn is over. You see, Epsilon," Beta informs me with a wide smile, "I have shown my plans to you, just as I do any who join The Path in equal fashion. I do hope you will accept The Path when this is all over."

"I'll accept it when you return to normal," I say as I draw for my turn.

**[TURN 2: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

_OK, Beta's given me some extra Life Points, but he's probably just about ready to complete that Agenda Spell and activate its second ability. Plus, I know that Set card is Sundew, so it doesn't look like Beta has any plans to instantly kill me off. Hopefully, I can use this time to Set up my own winning play; these two cards look like they'll work quite nicely._

"I Summon Rielle 'Kit' Peddler in Attack Mode!" The crowd gasps as Rielle emerges in her usual shower of sparks. Perhaps they're shocked that a human would be on my side, after all **(ATK: 1800)** **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 5]**.

"Rielle attacks Neural Katana; Transcended Termination!" Rielle summons her digital spear and hurls it at the samurai, but the samurai swings his sword in a wide arc that sends a bolt of lightning into my Disk and shocks my hand. The samurai is then impaled through the chest by the spear, and falls over without a word. However, Beta's Sundew also activates, showing a group of blue flowers rising towards an unseen source.

"Sundew activates whenever you declare an attack," Beta explains. "If no Battle Damage is dealt by the attack, I gain 800 Life Points. What's more, Neural Katana's Instinct Shock ability activates when it is destroyed. You now discard one random card from your hand; however, if you dealt Battle Damage through that attack, then you must discard one more card. The Path will not accept violent intentions."

"Well, then," I reply as only one card in my hand flies into my Graveyard slot, "I guess it's good that I have bigger plans in store. I use Rielle's ability; instead of dealing Battle Damage with her, I can activate one of two special powers. I'll go with the second, which lets me gain Life Points equal to the lowest Attack Point value among Monsters I control. Since Rielle's my only Monster, I gain 1800 Life Points!"

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 4]**

Rielle's headpiece glows bright pink as my body glows the same color; Beta's Sundew glows a bright red that spreads over his body, as well, both of us gaining extra Life Points **(Epsilon: 2500-4300 LP) (Beta: 8400-9200 LP)**.

"You seem well-versed in recovering from wounds," Beta comments as our cards' effects fade with Neural Katana's body. "You would certainly make a worthy priest of The Path."

"I'm not joining your Path until I see all you have to offer, just like you said before. I Set two cards face-down and end my turn." **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2]**

"You will see what The Path has to offer soon enough." I grow tense as Beta draws; what's he got planned for me when he has only one card in his hand?

**[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 4300 LP/Beta: 9200 LP]**

**[TURN 3: Beta] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"You're probably thinking I'm out of options because I have only one card in my hand." Beta's words make me flinch, since they were just about exactly what I was thinking. "I play the Spell Hedge Fund. By paying 2000 Life Points, I draw five new cards. Think of this as a new step on The Path—one that all our other brothers took in the past." I curse my luck as Beta draws five new cards; a black aura flashes across Beta's body for a moment, but he doesn't react at all **(Beta: 9200-7200 LP)** **[CARDS IN HAND (Beta): 5]**.

"I play the Field Spell Jinteki, Personal Evolution." The former Jinteki logo appears on the wall behind the altar, without any changes to its design. It's a welcome sight against the Path's new darker image. "I now advance Nisei MK II just once, which activates its second ability."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Beta): 4]**

Beta's Life Points drop slightly as the entire tank glows white **(Beta: 7200-6800 LP) (Advancement Counters: 3-4)**. The tank then lowers itself into the ground, the Spell fading away as Beta explains. "The Spell now gains a new special ability while in the Graveyard—one I shall not reveal to you until you deserve it." As the tank fully vanishes from sight, the enlarged Jinteki logo behind Beta suddenly shines.

"My Field Spell now activates," Beta says without looking at the logo. "Whenever an Agenda Spell is sent to the Graveyard, you lose one random card from your hand." The logo glows so brightly that I, and the congregation around us, shield our eyes as I feel my Signer Mark pulse once. When the light clears, I'm one card shorter in my hand **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 1]**.

"I Set a Monster and one card in my back row. That ends my turn." The congregation begins to mutter concerned words about Beta's display and my violence. I suspect, though, that they still have respect for Beta's power in this Path religion **[CARDS IN HAND (Beta): 2]**.

I draw quickly and silently as the people hush in anticipation of what I will say or do next.

**[TURN 4: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

_Now__this__I can work with!_ I smile as I look at the card I drew before I play it. "I activate the Spell Sure Gamble! It works just like your Hedge Fund, in case you didn't know." I then hiss in pain as a black aura drains my Life Points away, but I smile as I see the new options in my hand **(Epsilon: 4300-2300 LP)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 6]**.

"I Summon something you should recognize, Beta; Gordian Blade!" The crowd stares in surprise as my chosen weapon, given to me by the former Beta, emerges and unsheathes itself. Its blade crackles with lightning, casting warped shadows across the walls **(ATK: 2000)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 5]**.

"That card…" Beta fully frowns for the first time as he sees my weapon. "I didn't think you would use it. It is an image of the violence in this world. I urge you not to use it in force." I clench my fist as I feel I need to do something more powerful to jar Beta's old self to this world.

"I Set three cards face-down, and then use the Spell Wanton Destruction!" Several shouts come from the robed people and clones as, to my surprise, the woman on the card leaps out from the crowd as her clothes, and her eyes, change from white to blue. She lands on my field and takes a deep breath, her left fist glowing white as she bobs her head to a beat only she can hear **[CARDS IN HAND: 1]**.

"This Spell forces me to destroy any number of cards on my field, and then destroy an equal number of your cards. I'll destroy four of my Set cards to blow up every card on your field!" Four small explosions go off on my field, which the woman channels into her fist until it glows as white as Beta's robe. Rielle and Gordian Blade move behind me as the woman raises her glowing fist into the air, and then pounds it down onto the red carpet.

I actually _see_ the ground depressing from the impact, as well as the wave of force that sends the congregation falling to the floor. The sound of metal breaking apart makes my ears throb for a few seconds. Beta falls over as everything on his field explodes into pixels; I barely keep my own footing. The wave quickly dissipates, but the woman seems proud with what she's done as she looks at me with a triumphant smile. Then, with a wink, she disappears from sight.

Electric blue vines burst out from Beta's field and splay my arms and legs out before I can breathe, thorns on the vines reminding me too much of Aki's Deck. The vines lead to a large blue and white Venus Fly Trap that literally drools as it senses what it's caught.

"Foolish child!" Beta is certainly angry, now, as he gets back up; his face has turned an embarrassed shade of red, his eyes alight with some kind of inner fire as he shouts out those words. "Didn't I say to you that violent actions won't be tolerated among The Path?! Now, you will pay the price for your aggression. Since you destroyed my face-down Trap, Snare, it activates, dealing you 400 points of damage for every card on your field and in your hand! That's four cards total, so you take 1600 Points!"

I'm not sure whether the vines pull me or the trap closer, but I scream out in pain as the trap engulfs my entire left arm, Disk and all, and its sharp teeth stab like needles into my skin **(Epsilon: 2300-700 LP)**. The Trap card turns to dust after several agonizing seconds, but it takes several seconds more for me to regain my senses. That attack had felt way too similar to Black Rose Dragon's vines.

The crowd slowly gets back up, many people helping one another and comforting each other after the violence they just saw. I wipe my mouth with my right arm as I feel my strength returning. I may have been knocked down, but I'm not out yet.

"Gordian Blade attacks you directly," I command. "Rippling Riposte! The blade flies forwards as green lightning dances along its length. Beta shields himself with his arms, his robe providing little defense against the white-hot energies **(Beta: 6800-4800 LP)**.

"Rielle attacks next," I shout. "Transcended Termination!" The telepath nods before conjuring a sphere of green energy in each hand, which she throws towards Beta like baseballs. Each sphere knocks Beta back, but doesn't knock him off his feet **(Beta: 4800-3000 LP)**.

The crowd's panicked voices blend together as they all show concern for Beta. However, none of them actually go and help him, which makes me a bit confused as to how faithful they really are. Nevertheless, Beta steadies himself without their help, his expression more determined than angry.

"Don't worry, advocates," Beta says with a calmer voice. "I will make Epsilon take his first steps on The Path, or pass on from The Path in glory. I am not defeated yet." The crowd's faces become happy at this, a few of them applauding their leader's speech. I just frown at Beta's actions; he is so different from the Surge's effects that it's like this is a different person using Beta's name. Unfortunately, my heart tells me that this _is_ Beta, no matter how different he looks.

"Main Phase 2," I announce. "I activate Gordian Blade's Empowered Equip ability. Gordian Blade now equips to Rielle, doubling her original Attack Points!" My weapon and Rielle move back onto the field, the sword offering its handle to the telepath. Rielle looks at me worriedly, like she's scared of what Gordian Blade can do. I can't offer anything in the way of comfort, fatigued as I am from Beta's tricks and my own anger, but Rielle seems to understand as she gives a quick nod to me and takes the sword's handle in her right hand.

Rielle's hair instantly floats up like she's freefalling, her headpiece's jewel, burning as bright as the sword's lightning, changing to a mixture of green and pink. She shudders for a moment, and then swings the sword around like she's used it her whole life **(Rielle ATK: 1800-3600)**.

"During my End Phase, I can now activate my final Set card," I say. "This little gem's been with me since Satellite, but I never got the chance to use it until now. I play the Trap Quest Completed!" The Set card shows a man with brown hair, a thin mustache and beard, and a blue visor over his eyes with a mechanical left arm and several emblems on his green jacket. He's cradling a virtual blue sphere with a wild grin on his face. A similar sphere appears before me, its colors soothing.

"As I've inflicted at least 2000 Points of Battle Damage to your Life Points this turn," I explain, "I can choose between one of three effects. I'll go with the third one, which lets me search through my Deck and take whatever cards I want until I hold 6 cards in my hand!" I raise my left hand to the sphere, and it floats into my Duel Disk as my entire Deck floats into the air, separating each card enough for me to see them clearly.

I take cards that I think will leave me with the best options against whatever Beta has planned. After all, it seems that Beta has mostly been reacting to whatever I do so far, not making any major attacks of his own. I remind myself that Beta is using subtler means than Alpha did, but he still wants to defeat me and make me join some cause. The remaining cards in my Deck float back into my Disk's Deck slot, which automatically shuffles my Deck as I say, "My turn's finished."

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 6]**

"You are determined to succeed, Epsilon, I'll give you that," Beta comments as he draws, "but it would be so much better if you could turn that determination towards The Path—towards all these people who have suffered because of something _you_ started." I almost feel the anger from the crowd as Beta says this, their stares showing their inner rage at the apparent culprit of the chaos outside the church.

**[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 700 LP/Beta: 3000 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Beta] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"I use the Quick Reform effect of Himistu-Bako in my Graveyard—the Monster you so carelessly destroyed. During my Standby Phase, if I have no Monsters on my field, and you have at least one, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard by paying 400 Life Points." Beta's Monster emerges as a random assortment of blue cubes, but those cubes quickly rise and join together. The end result is a blue Japanese puzzle box with white lines dividing each cube of the box, the old Jinteki logo showing on one side **(DARK, Program/Tuner, 800 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 3) (Beta: 3000-2600)**.

"I now activate the Spell Precognition. This lets me look at the top five cards of my Deck, rearrange them in any order I wish, and put them back on top."

The Spell shows a black-haired woman with glowing yellow eyes as she has a mental epiphany. Beta's Signer mark shines as five cards rise from his Deck; the congregation comment in awe with words like, "The Path speaks through him," and, "The Path's eye opens!" Beta takes a few seconds to shift the positions of the cards, and then they float back onto his Deck **[CARDS IN HAND: 2]**.

"Now, let me show you how The Path can elevate our existence. I Normal Summon Pup in Attack Mode." A small red dog with one of the angriest faces I've ever seen walks onto the field from behind the altar; its purple fur shines amidst blue dust that continually falls from its body, extended yellow canines working with orange eyes to create a maddening image for such a small creature **(DARK, Program, 500 ATK/800 DEF, LVL 2) [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**.

"This pup will become something great along The Path, Epsilon; I activate the Spell Mutate. This Tributes Pup, and then excavates cards from the top of my Deck until a Monster is revealed. That Monster is then Special Summoned, regardless of Summoning conditions." The Spell shows a cricket mutating into a frog, or vice-versa. Pup's body turns blue as its features fade and begin to shift into a different form—a curved, pointed, thin form that makes a shiver go down my spine **[CARDS IN HAND: 0]**.

"I Special Summon _my_ weapon," Beta announces as he reveals the very top card of his Deck. "A relic of the old Jinteki, and a weapon to show how The Path's advocates shall deal with those who will never accept us. Come forth, Tsurugi!" The former Pup now fully transforms into a large greatsword with a silver handle and a white-hot blade. Green mist floats from the weapon and clouds it in an aura of power. Gordian Blade flashes green in response to this weapon's arrival as it floats in midair, each movement it makes rippling the air around it **(DARK, Program, 2000 ATK/2200 DEF, LVL 8)**.

"The Priest has a weapon!" I hear a male voice shout from the crowd. "But, that goes against The Path's nonviolence teachings!" Several voices agree with the man, shouting rapid-fire questions at Beta. Beta looks at the people as they seem to turn against him, which causes me to crack a brief smile at his misfortune. I then feel bad that I'm thinking this way about my brother.

"Tsurugi attacks Rielle with Fatal Strike," Beta quickly commands. "Tsurugi's Empowered Sense activates when it attacks. I have to pay 800 Life Points when it attacks, but I then get to add your Monster's original Attack Points to Tsurugi's Attack Points until the end of the Damage Step." Beta coughs once as his weapon's mist spreads over his body and his weapon's blade becomes blinding to look at **(Beta: 2600-1800 LP) (Tsurigi ATK: 2000-3800)**.

"_You won't defeat me so easily!_" Rielle shouts as she blocks Tsurugi's initial attack with a sweep of Gordian Blade. The two weapons clash, sparks and lightning flying like rampant spirits as Rielle and Tsurugi suddenly move too fast for me to see properly. All I can see are the blades impacting as they fight, each one making a small explosion of elemental energy somewhere in the room.

Then, suddenly, Rielle falls at my feet, Gordian Blade split in two and blocking Tsurugi from piercing the telepath's heart. Beta's weapon lets out a cloud of green mist that makes me cough as Battle Damage is dealt **(Epsilon: 700-500 LP)**. Even though only Gordian Blade is destroyed, because of its Union ability, its absence leaves Rielle shaking as she slowly stands back up **(Rielle ATK: 3600-1800)**.

"During my Second Main Phase," Beta continues as he raises his hands to the ceiling, "I Tune my Level 3 Himitsu-Bako with my Level 8 Tsurugi. My students, it is time you saw a true teacher of The Path's guidance!" I stand my ground as the puzzle box turns into three Synchro Rings that pass over Tsurugi's long form and transform it into eight white stars. Beta cries out a chant that echoes across the hall, the congregation drawing back in fear as _something_ is called forth.

"_Nippon keizai hyouronno pasu wo ukeire masu; dansei mataha josei, rounyakuwo towa zu, ningen ya kuroon, ningen ya kami. Idai na kyoushiwo saibaa supeesu kara oriru! Shinkuro Shokan! Pasu no kami, Susa-No-Otokoinochi!_"  
(The Jinteki Path accepts all; man or woman, young or old, human or clone, mortal or god. Descend from cyberspace, great teacher! Synchro Summon! The Path's god, Susanoo-No-Mikoto!)

The congregation fall to their knees as Beta is dwarfed by a digital entity whose form reaches the walls around us. It has a humanoid body, but its face looks broken, as if it suffered some great punishment in the past. Its blue eyes lack pupils, but they are filled with emotion to match anything I've ever felt in my lifetime. It draws a sword that looks like Tsurugi, but with a curved blade, a longer length, and an even brighter light, like divine hands forged it. My knees tremble as the being locks eyes with me; thunder roars in my ears as sparks dance along the edges of my vision every second we hold contact **(DARK, Program/Syncho, 2800 ATK/3000 DEF, LVL 11)**.

"_By the Network._" Rielle's words make me break away from Susanoo's gaze and turn to her, just to see her face frozen in awe. "_Beta actually did it. He created, or found, a digitized god in cyberspace; the Shinto god of sea and storm, ruler of Neno-Katasu-Kuni, and slayer of the eight-headed serpent Orochi—Susanoo! I never thought I'd see the day where myths become reality…_"

"Advocates!" Beta's cry leads me to notice Beta's focused expression, his Signer mark alight with power. "Kneel before the god of The Path—my centerpiece in how we shall change the world for the better! We shall eliminate all conflict, want, hate, desire, lust, pride, and wrath from every human and clone, and take our first steps into a brighter humanity!" Susannoo-No-Mikoto glances at Beta as he proclaims this, but it doesn't seem pleased by what is said about it, or what Beta hopes to use it for.

"Take your turn, Epsilon!" Beta loudly orders me. "Nothing you use will stop The Path's god!"

_We'll see about that,_ I think as I quickly draw for my turn._It's time I showed you just what kind of 'god' Godwin wants you to help to summon._

**[TURN 6: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 7]**

"I activate the Spell Test Run, which lets me Special Summon one Program-Type Monster from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. I Special Summon Gordian Blade from the Graveyard!" My digital weapon returns to the field without much flare after I type its name into the orange screen that the Spell projects in front of me **(ATK: 2000)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 6]**.

"Now, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Cerberus H1, aka 'Lady'!" The green Cocker Spaniel races onto the field, panting eagerly as it knows what's about to come **(ATK: 1600)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 5]**.

"I Tune my Level 4 Cerberus H1 with my Level 4 Gordian Blade!" The two Monsters undergo the exact same Synchro Summoning procedure as the last time they were used, but a different chant springs from my lips this time.

'_Deeta ha me ni mie nai nettowaku no geeto wo toote nagare masu. Soshite ima, karerea ha subete issho ni kono saibanetikku juu no katachiwo keisei suru maaji! Shinkuro Shokan! Jibun jishin wo akiraka, Tera Tsubasaichisan Doragon!_'  
(Data flows through the gate of the invisible network, and now, they all merge together to form the shape of this cybernetic beast! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon!)

My Synchro Dragon roars triumphantly as it appears on my field once again, its body floating around my field as Susanoo looks on with… anger? Amusement? I don't really know what kind of expression it's making at my dragon, but I suspect it has bad intentions **(ATK: 2500, LVL 8)**.

"I use 'Lady's' Rapid Restoration ability," I announce. "Since 'Lady' was used for a Synchro Summon, I gain Life Points equal to Tera-Wing's Attack Points! That's 2500 Points!" 'Lady' races around Tera-Wing's body with joyful barks as I take a deep breath to calm my heightened emotions **(Epsilon: 500-3000 LP)**.

"I now switch Rielle to Defense Mode, Set three cards in my back row, and end my turn." Beta flinches at my not wanting to attack; is his Synchro's ability based on attacking? If it is, then I need to be very careful about who I choose to attack with **(Rielle DEF: 1500)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 2]**.

"As I thought," Beta taunts as he draws. "You don't have the courage to back up your words against The Path. I'll make a believer out of you yet, Epsilon!"

**[ROUND 4] [Epsilon: 3000 LP/Beta: 1800 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Beta] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"My advocates," Beta addresses the crowd as our two Synchro Monsters continue to stare each other down. "You have helped me to form The Path from the chaos of the Surge, and the subsequent Uprising. You have listened to my words, and accepted the rules I have given in the name of a better humanity. If I fall today—if I am unable to bring my brother, here, to The Path—I ask you to continue along your paths in my name.

"I have preached nonviolence as the proper way to deal with this world—told you all that violent means will only harm you in the end. However, there are times, as Epsilon has alluded to, when force, and even violence, are the only reasonable ways to solve an issue. I am sorry, my brothers and sisters, but you must now see me at my most forceful."

The crowd cries out their disapproval of this with shouts of, "Don't do this, Priest!" and, "We still need you!" filtering out from the general panic.

"Susanoo attacks Tera-Wing," Beta commands.

However, I stop him as I shout out, "Go, Queen's Gambit!" The familiar Trap reveals itself as the two Synchro Monsters move towards each other; Susanoo swings its sword at Tera-Wing, who nimbly dodges the attack and quickly constricts the god in its coils. However, Susanoo's strength threatens to break this binding at any second.

"Queen's Gambit forces two Monsters to battle, but neither will be destroyed," I explain to a shocked Beta. "Also, I can force you to draw up to three cards, and every card you draw this way makes Susanoo lose 800 Attack Points and give Tera-Wing 500 Attack Points. I'll make you draw the full three cards, giving Tera-Wing enough strength to win this Duel!"

"No!" Beta's shout joins a cry from Tera-Wing as its body begins to break apart into black dust. "Susanoo-No-Mikoto's Divine Command ability activates the first time it battles an opposing Monster each turn; that Monster is banished from the field forever before calculating damage! _This_ is the power of a true god!"

"A god doesn't have infinite power, Beta!" I shout as I play my other Set Card. "No one in this world does! I've seen people who hold the illusion that they do, like Rex Godwin, merely do so in order to gain a profit from the masses. I'm here to bring the old Beta back; the Beta who was secretive about everything he did or said! The Beta who wore the traditional garb of Japan! The Beta who told me nothing is as it seems!

"Even a god can fall due to mortal action, as I saw when Alpha's greatest bioroid creation was destroyed. I activate my Trap, Forged Activation Orders! By banishing Gordian Blade, Cerberus H1, and the Gabriel Santiago you sent to my Graveyard via Neural Katana, I can negate Susanoo-No-Mikoto's effects until the End Phase. It's over Beta; Tera-Wing ends this Duel with Soul Reformation!"

The crowd screams in terror as Tera-Wing reforms itself and tightens all the more around the god. Susanoo doesn't break its gaze from Tera-Wing as the dragon gathers its energy the same way I saw it do against Alpha. Three cards float into Beta's hands as my dragon grows even larger, its head now positioned directly over Susanoo's own **(CARDS IN HAND (Beta): 3) (Susanoo-No-Mikoto ATK: 2800-400) (Tera-Wing ATK: 2500-4000)**.

"_Forgive us, Susanoo,_" I suddenly hear Rielle say to everyone in the hall. "_We do not wish to destroy you, but we must return Beta to his rightful state of mind. The only way that this will occur is through means of overwhelming power. This is how it must be._" I look at Rielle in confusion, but my attention is drawn back to Tera-Wing which releases a white stream of energy from its mouth that burns the god away before everyone's eyes. Beta falls to his knees, his head bowed as his Life Points, and his apparent belief, fade away **(Beta: 1800-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**.

* * *

A cold silence descends over the prayer hall. All the advocates look at where Susanoo, the god of The Path, once stood. Tera-Wing and Rielle both look at me for a moment before they fade, but I don't see anything different in their eyes. Are they sad because of what they did—that they killed an apparent god that was supposed to guide these people down the right path? But, this path was born from insanity, right? Did I actually do something wrong by removing these people's greatest hope?!

I see Yino rise from within the crowd and walk over to Beta, who hasn't moved at all. She doesn't look at me, but I take a few steps towards Beta as well.

"Priest Beta?" Yino asks her leader, or possibly her creator, seeing as she's a clone. "What shall we do now? What does The Path say next? We must continue against the chaos; please, what will you have your advocates do?"

Beta finally raises his head, and my heart breaks as I see the utter hopelessness in his eyes. They're like bottomless pits of despair with nothing within them but sadness and loss. He mouths something to me, and then falls to the carpet; Yino doesn't catch him in time. A wordless cry comes from my lips as I race towards my brother, but the piercing noise from before makes me fall to the carpet as the congregation starts to trample over each other in haste to flee from the sight of their broken leader…

* * *

I awaken with a gasp, jumping to my feet as I see myself back in Godwin's server. Beta's pod has rusted in several places, like it's been unused for years, or discarded like a corpse left to rot. Tears stream down my cheek as I remember Beta's suffering—everything he had built falling apart by _my_ hand.

"Beta," I quietly sob. "I'm sorry. I had to do it; there was no other way to get you back to normal."

"Don't cry over spilt milk, Epsilon." Godwin's voice makes me look at him, my tears mixing with my anger. "You still have your other brothers to save."

"_You_." I growl out this word as I stand up to face my creator. "Stop pulling me back here when my brothers need me most! Did you see how much Beta was suffering?! I had to kill any hope he had of leading people to what he considered a greater age!"

"But, that hope was based on an incorrect notion, right?" Godwin's question is all too true, no matter how much I want to deny it and believe what my brothers are saying. He continues to speak. "Your brothers aren't themselves, Epsilon; they've been changed because of you, and they'll return to normal because of you, as well. Whether their goals seem good or evil, their Duel energy must be collected to summon the Crimson Dragon."

"Screw the Dragon!" I scream at Godwin as a dark thought comes to me. "Is that deity all you care about?! You don't give a damn about the lives lost in order to accomplish that, do you? What kind of monster are you to put all your faith on something so crazy?!"

"I am your creator, Epsilon. You _will_ obey me if you want to preserve the only family you have left. You don't have a choice in the matter, especially considering how you acted without much hesitation against Aki in your Riding Duel against her, as well. You wanted to give her a better life, as long as she was to accept you as a friend, and possibly a lover. Sometimes, that solitary belief is essential to your success."

I punch the nearest wall in frustration; I can't fully deny or accept Godwin's words, due to my experiences outside of his control and their consequences. I'm two different people living in one body. On one side is Epsilon, the 5th Signer clone whose escape from his creator led to the loss of his brother's sanity, and who now has to Duel them to get them back on the right track. On the other is the Samuel Tagami I've made for myself—a Collective Dueling agent, reborn love of Aki Izayoi, a man who has walked in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and communes with virtual beings and dead humans. But, which side of me is the stronger, or the preferred one, in this society?

"I have gathered data from Yusei and Aki's Duel that I felt you would like to see," Godwin informs me as a virtual screen appears in his hands. "It was a Ground Duel, actually; Aki's D-Wheel was deemed to have been too damaged after your Duel, and both Duelists felt that they could Duel better in the arena than on the track. Yusei won, but only barely."

I don't say a word to Godwin, but I walk over to where he stands as he turns the screen over for me to see its contents. It isn't as much as I hoped—just a series of still images and quick video clips from the Duel, giving a brief synopsis about the match. In my current emotion-filled state, I just glance through it all, looking for any images that capture either Duelist's emotions.

Yusei and Aki both Summoned their dragons after Aki inflicted a big damage combo to Yusei, and the Satellite managed to get back on his feet and control the field. Aki's Black Rose Dragon appeared before Yusei's, threatening the entire Stadium with its power. Yusei's 'Stardust Dragon', a creature that looks like it was birthed in a beautiful galaxy, kept blocking Black Rose Dragon from doing too much on the field. Both Dragons left the field and then returned several times over, neither Duelist backing down.

Aki then donned the mask that she wore when I faced her in the Daimon Arena, despite Yusei apparently telling her not to in a few photos that show both of them. From there, the Duel became extremely dangerous, Stardust Dragon doing its best to block Black Rose Dragon's assault on the audience as both Duelists used supporting cards on their Synchro Monsters. Eventually, though, Yusei pulled through with the 'Cosmic Blast' Trap to reduce Aki's Life Points to 0, but Aki's psychic aura appeared on her body a few turns before that happened, and the lower half of her mask broke off as I see several images of her screaming at Yusei.

The cameras caught Aki's mask falling to the floor and shattering, Aki falling to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes, which surprises me; I didn't think that the Black Rose could cry, since she was so filled with hate whenever I saw her. A man with dim yellow eyes and red hair angled in an odd bang on his right side wearing a green vest and white and blue jeans came onto the stage, then, and gave Aki his brown trench coat to wear. He did this just as Aki tried to say something to Yusei. Several shots of the audience follow, their expressions showing their anger. I imagine some very rude comments being aimed at Aki as the camera caught her being led off the stage, supported by the strange man.

"Who's the man with Aki?" I quickly ask.

Godwin replies instantly. "He is known as Divine, leader of the Arcadia Movement. Aki said several times in her Duel with Yusei that, as long as she had his support, she would be able to keep on living. Yusei countered that by saying, if I recall, that Aki should try living for herself, not being tied to the wants of others. I'm not sure whether Yusei got through to Aki, but this Duel _did_ reveal that both of them are part of the Signers that I'm looking for."

"You mean the _real_ Signers." I place major emphasis on the term 'real' as I toss the screen from my hands; it fades away before it hits the floor. "How many of them do you already know, huh? You said you needed five."

"I have seen four so far; Ruka_**-**_chan, Yusei Fudo, Aki Izayoi, and Jack Atlas. However, I have recently gotten word from the fifth Signer, who informed me that they are not ready to reveal themselves yet, but will when the time is right." I question if this is going against Godwin's plans to conquer the darkness before it becomes too big a threat, but I don't ask that.

"Another thing," I say as I notice that my Disk's Life Point display hasn't reset from 3000 Points. "My Disk's Life Point Display didn't reset after Alpha's Duel was finished, and I had to face Beta with much lower Life Points than normal. Is this another trick of yours?"

"Yes, it is." Godwin's blunt confirmation makes me glare at him as angrily as I can, but he continues without a hitch. "As I have said before, only intense Dueling energy can summon the Crimson Dragon to our world. I figured that having a gauntlet-style series of Duels, instead of you just Dueling each brother individually in their isolated servers, would increase the amount of Duel energy you would give to the cause."

"You know," I say while making eye contact with Godwin, "my brothers aren't as isolated as you think. They each know what's going on with the others, and when they are defeated. I don't think they're so much insane as… lost. That's why it's been so difficult to see them lose—to see their dreams and hopes, no matter how misguided, be crushed by my hand."

"Think of them as you will," Godwin nonchalantly comments, "but don't let your thoughts conflict with your destiny." I now actually flip Godwin off as I move over to Gamma's pod, the logo for NBN imprinted on the lid.

"Let's just get this done," I say as I wrench Gamma's pod open. I am sucked inside amid the whispers of several voices at once, keys being typed on, and a piercing scream of despair…

* * *

**Alright, another Duel complete. We move from Beta to Gamma, Jinteki to NBN.**

**I'm sorry if I sound less energetic this time around. Like I said before, work has spiked recently, and I've had less energy to put into the story. That's a bit of a problem, considering this last arc should be the biggest and most epic. Hopefully, you all are enjoying this arc so far.**

**Please review, comment, and constructively criticize as you wish.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	35. C35: The Virtual Saga-Gamma

**Hello again, everyone. Here's the next part of the Virtual Saga, the Duel against Gamma.**

**I apologize if this chapter is a bit later than others, but I've been doing my best to keep my energy going until the very end. I've had thoughts about the sequel, and other fanfiction ideas I could start after this story, so my mind's been a bit all over the place recently.**

**Now, let's go to the reader comments/questions.**

_Haro4: Good to see you are liking the varying personalities of the brothers so far! About Aki's reaction, though, I have plans for something on that, but it probably won't happen for a while, yet._

_Unidentified Guest Reader: I am sorry you do not seem to like the virtual Duels, or 'cyber duels', as you call them. Could you inform me in a review for this chapter exactly why you don't like them?_

**Now for the Japanese to English names:**

_Godwin = Goodwin_

_Aki = Akiza_

**Now, for the DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

The flapping of wings is, once again, the first sound I hear. This time, though, I am able to see two things when I quickly open my eyes. The first is the source of the wings as it flies away—a large, blue raven with green eyes. It's several times larger than any bird I've ever seen before. The second is that there's nothing else here; just blackness that feels completely empty and… _waiting_.

"_Ah._" A familiar voice comes from all directions at once. "_You've arrived. I figured you would, eventually; that's why I left that waypoint active. Let me get something up for you._" I gasp as the blackness warps and shifts into the cityscape from Alpha and Beta's servers, and I gasp again as I realize that the ground is far, _far_ below me. Gravity kicks in a second later, and I fall like a stone.

"_Oops,_" the voice comments cleanly into my ears. "_I forgot that gravity is a constant here; can't be changing the laws of physics in a supposedly real-world server, right? Here, let me make this easier._" I blink, and I'm standing properly on the ground, no sort of damage around me from my fall. That is, if I even finished falling; it feels more like I was picked up and put on the ground like a miniature figure.

I'm back at the park from Beta's server, only now, the giant robot body from before looks a little rusted. The trees look older, as well, with their leaves faded. A small breeze makes a few of the leaves flutter to the ground, a silence quickly descending over the park.

"_As you may have noticed,_" the voice explains while I jump in surprise at its return, "_time has moved on since your little conflicts with Alpha and Beta. __Several weeks__, actually; that's why the Rex Unit in the park has rusted so badly. Of course, the black sky above us hasn't changed in the slightest since the Surge began. Some things never change._"

The voice then sighs, and I've heard it enough now to recognize just who is talking. I mean, I had a solid guess from the first word, but I didn't feel like jumping to conclusions against someone who can, apparently, manipulate this server at will.

"So, Gamma," I slowly say as I look to the sky above, "is this how much you've changed since I left you and the others?"

"_Changed?_" Gamma laughs at this, the sound echoing across the sky. "_You're mistaken. I've _grown _from The Surge, because I'm the only one of us that gives a damn about the past. Alpha and Beta formed their own sects with their own followers, and Delta just sits back and smokes a cigar as the city burns around him. I'm the only one who cares anymore!_"

"I care, too, but more about your mental health. The Surge was a chain reaction of my own mental instability, and you all were affected by it. You're not thinking straight, Gamma, and I've come here to save you."

"_If that's true, then you're doing this wrong, Epsilon. You think you're saving the world, but you're actually destroying it!_"

"Destroying it?! I'm trying to protect it from the four of you and your ruptured minds! Haven't you noticed what Alpha's Bioroid Order and Beta's Jinteki Path have done here?!"

"_Oh, I've noticed it. But, it's gotten even worse since you came along and broke the city's people apart! First you shattered the Bioroid Rebellion and caused a genocide of most technology in the city. Then, you ripped the Jinteki Path apart, which was the only religion that offered equal support for humans and clones alike, by killing its Priest and causing the advocates to then axe themselves off in the chaos! You've got a kill count a mile long!_"

"I know that what I've done to my brothers is wrong," I say as I feel the emotions from before start to rise back up, "but, I don't have much of a choice, here. Godwin has my real body locked up in stasis somewhere, but he's not in control of my emotions."

"_Of course not. I'm in control here, if you haven't already noticed._" A ripple spreads through the air, probably caused by Gamma, himself, in assertion of his power.

"You have complete control of this server?" Fear grows in my stomach as I question how much power Gamma has gained since the Surge.

Gamma instantly replies with, "_Of course. Do you recall how Project Beale was setting me up to, as you said it, 'rule the fucking world'?_"

"Are you still on that? I guess you haven't changed, after all."

"_I've changed, Epsilon,_" Gamma angrily says, "_but I'm holding onto what's left of my former goal because of that change. I'm trying to keep the old days alive. I thought that, as long as I control the city's central network, people can go back to their former lives whenever they wish._"

I pause my thoughts at this fact; it doesn't sound impossible to me. If people could return to the old days, then my biggest problem would be solved. My brothers would return to how they used to be before the Surge, each one showing care, or at least respect, to me, instead of them trying to destroy or convert me to their own causes.

"_Of course,_" Gamma interrupts me with a dark chuckle, "_that can't be done now, because you've killed two of our brothers, and shattered the people's trust in each other._" I silently curse; why didn't I expect a sarcastic remark to come after that hopeful comment? After all, that's probably how my brothers all feel about me, now.

"Listen, Gamma," I say to the sky. "I'm here to Duel you in order to complete Project 5D's. Godwin's put something inside all of you to always accept requests to Duel, and that's how I've gotten Alpha and Beta to not destroy or change me while I was in their servers."

Gamma snorts before he says, "_If you think a Duel will provide all the answers, then I'll be happy to oblige, but if you lose, I'll make sure to delete you from the entire Network, brother or not. I'll extend my influence outside this server, find where your body is, and crush it along with your mind. Then, your killing spree will be over._"

"Fine, then," I quickly agree, "but if I win, you need to show me how you're controlling everything in this server, and then release your control."

"_That's an odd request. I thought you would want to kill me, like you did with Alpha and Beta. Why do you think having me just release my control will change anything?_"

"Returning you to your normal state of mind will make you see just what you've done." My reasoning sounds odd to me, but I go with it because it's keeping Gamma from killing me outright. "I won't stop until I help you return to normal."

"_I _am _normal; it's _you _who needs to be changed. Let me show you just how you've changed this world._" Gamma then appears as the same digital humanoid that he was when I last saw him, except he has a strange logo on his chest; it looks like the old NBN logo, but it's as if its pieces were being violently forced together by gravity.

Gamma raises his arms up as the ground splits apart to reveal five enlarged Duel Monsters cards rising up. I ready my own Duel Disk as the world around us begins to warp and change, like time is flowing in reverse.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS] [Epsilon: 3000 LP/Gamma: 4000 LP]**

"_The first turn is mine,_" Gamma says as he raises another card image. "_I activate the Continuous Spell Autoscript Pilot Program Agenda._" The Spell shows a well-dressed couple holding hands at some restaurant overlooking a futuristic cityscape. The man looks to the moon, the old NBN logo shining on it as the man wears a futuristic earpiece.

**[TURN 1: Gamma] [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**

The land around us now looks like it did in my memories; clean, populated, and crime-free. Flying cars move in lanes above us, the park around us filled with bioroids, humans, and clones walking, talking and laughing. I stare at the harmony around me as Gamma continues his turn with the words, "_I pay 800 Life Points to advance Autoscript Pilot Program twice._" The fancy couple from the card step onto the field, love in their smiles. Gamma's digital form turns black for a brief second as his Life Points decrease **(Gamma: 4000-3200 LP) (Advancement Counters: 2)**.

"_Next, I Normal Summon Matrix Analyzer._" This Monster is a white digital humanoid a few stories tall with a red vertical visor for eyes and several black lines along the lower part of its face. It has no visible hair, but the top of its head is spiked. It starts to speak synthesized gibberish as it notices Beta's Spell **(LIGHT, Program, 1500 ATK/1200 DEF, LVL 3)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"_Matrix Analyzer's __Rapid __Advancement __activates when it is Summoned, or when it's attacked,_" Gamma explains as the Monster lifts its finger towards the couple and fires a red beam at them. "_It places an Advancement Counter on any Agenda Spell I have for free. I can now activate Autoscript Pilot Program's second effect; once it's in the Graveyard, I can banish it at any time during my turn in order to place another free Advancement Counter on another Agenda Spell I control._" The couple look at the sky as night falls around us; the moon shows the old NBN logo as the couple walk off the field. The logo vanishes a second later.

"_I now play a second Agenda Spell, Breaking News._" The wail of a siren announces a group of cops chasing some unseen vehicle above us. The Spell actually shows the vehicle—a red hovering sports car with white racing stripes along the hood. **[CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"_I Set two cards face-down, and end my turn._" The card's in Gamma's 'hand' Set themselves as Analyzer speaks another bit of gibberish, apparently pleased at another Agenda card being on the field. **[CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"My turn!" I quickly draw my card as display screens flare into life around me, broadcasting myself to anyone watching. I try my best to ignore it and focus on the Duel; I don't want any more attention today, not when I need to fix Gamma's condition.

**[TURN 2: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I Normal Summon Rielle 'Kitt' Peddler!" The telepath appears in her usual fashion, but her eyes show uncertainty toward something **(ATK: 1800)**. "She attacks your Matrix Analyzer with Transcended Termination!" **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 5]**

"_Matrix Analyzer's __Rapid __Advancement __activates,_" Gamma interrupts. "_One Advancement Counter is placed on Breaking News._" More cop cars race around above us, some of the video screens switching to images of them **(Advancement Counters: 1)**. Rielle summons two digital spheres and hurls them at Analyzer, but Gamma reveals a Continuous Trap Card before they connect; the new card shows an empty grey-walled room with a few display screens and monitoring computers.

"_Go, Ghost Branch! By moving one Advancement Counter from an Agenda card that I control to this card, I can negate one instance of Battle Damage per turn._" The cop's sirens grow weaker as a single computer pops up beside Gamma **(Breaking News: 0 Advancement Counters) (Ghost Branch: 1 Advancement Counter)**. The spheres then strike Analyzer, and it cries out in pain before exploding into pixels.

"I Set two cards face-down, and–" I'm interrupted as Gamma's second Set card reveals itself, showing three news reporters discussing what looks like business deals, the blue screens behind the round desk they sit at showing different data graphs and charts **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3]**

"_I activate my other Continuous Trap during your End Phase—Daily Business Show. Now, whenever I draw a card during my turn, I can draw one extra card, but I then have to place one card in my hand on the bottom of my Deck. This is a piece of what you destroyed, Epsilon; the media used to have programs like this that promoted wealth and success._"

"You don't need to remind me of what I've lost. I end my turn." Rielle looks at me again as Gamma raises two cards from the ground, and then lowers another one back down like he's doing a slow dance.

**[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 3000 LP/Gamma: 3200 LP]**

**[TURN 3: Gamma] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"_I activate the Spell Anonymous Tip. This lets me draw three more cards from my Deck, but I must have at least one card in my hand at the End Phase to discard._" Gamma raises even more cards from the ground as a digital tablet appears in his hands. He presses it a few times, and the tablet vanishes as Gamma looks over his hand again **[CARDS IN HAND: 4].**

"_I discard one card from my hand to activate the Spell Shipment from Sansan. This places two Advancement Counters on Breaking News, which allows me to activate its special effect._" A bearded man in a white lab coat rushes onto the field as Gamma discards a card from his hand; my brother clicks his fingers, and a digital screen and pen appear before the man. He takes them eagerly and signs the display with a shaky hand. He races into the surrounding crowd as the cop car's target becomes visible in the server, racing just over the treetops and making a lot of noise **[CARDS IN HAND: 2]**.

"_Breaking News __lets me select two cards on your field, or in your hand, or choose one of both__,_" Gamma explains. "_Those cards are now 'tagged' for the purposes of all card effects until the End Phase of this turn. I target Rielle 'Kitt' Peddler, and the farthest left card in your hand._" Both cards glow a bright orange, Rielle staring at her body as I note that Gabriel Santiago is tagged in my hand.

"_Now that you've been 'tagged',_" Gamma continues, "_it's time I showed you some of the darker sides to this world that you destroyed—sides that were imperative to our world's survival. I play the Spell Freelancer. Since you have at least two 'tagged' cards, I can destroy up to two cards on your field. I choose both your Set cards._" **[CARDS IN HAND: 1]**.

I hear a, "_Get down!_" from Rielle just before two loud explosions right in front of me knock me to the ground. My ears roar as I spit some dirt out from my mouth; when my eyesight clears, I see a woman in a white uniform with short brown hair, clean skin, and a blue visor over her left eye grin wickedly at me while holding a detonation device in her left hand. Two holes on the ground in front of me quickly refill as the Solid Vision registers the card's effects and I stand back up.

"_Due to Anonymous Tip's effect, I can't play the last card in my hand, so I guess I'll end my turn here. Have you learned something yet, Epsilon?_" Gamma looks at me like I'm a child needing to be disciplined as Rielle and the tagged card in my hand lose their orange auras.

"I've learnt that you're trying too hard to stick to the past, Gamma," I reply as I draw for the turn, "but do you really want to spend your days reliving the old times? Why not focus on the future, and strive for new things?"

"_There isn't any future here, Epsilon; the Surge, and the Uprising that followed, have destroyed any hope for new and great things. Here, take a look._" Gamma raises his hand to the clouds as the city suddenly shuts down. I see flashes of red on each of the screens before sparks start to fly all over the buildings as the electrical devices overload and explode. Screams surround us as people race by alone, or in small groups, cars falling from the sky and causing more explosions to add to the chaos.

The Surge's effects last for what feels like ages as something new happens every second until the entire park, and its surroundings, are lit only by electrical fires and the burning wrecks of crashed vehicles. It looks like the entire block was bombed by a strike team; Bommer's Flying Fortress SKY FIRE quickly comes to mind as a force worthy of that much destruction, not that Bommer himself is a candidate for such an atrocity.

"_This is only a fraction of what the Surge did to this city, and __beyond __this city._" My eyes widen at the words 'beyond this city', but my question is answered as both of us, and our fields, rocket up above the now-black skyline. We stop at the planet's atmosphere, the planet very similar to our Earth save for a huge network of satellite dishes in a grid formation surrounding the planet**. **Gamma points toward a few dishes just as they explode with red light, falling back to the planet as fireballs to wreak even more destruction below.

"_The Surge soon affected the entire planet's Network,_" Gamma says as I see the black cloud spread across the planet like a viral plague. Soon, the entire planet is covered by the cloud, red lightning spraying into space as Gamma continues with, "_The planet has been forced back into the Dark Ages by what you have done; all of our modern-day technology has been rendered obsolete because of you. You! No one else! I've had to scavenge up what remained in order to make this server—my own world where I can keep the past alive!_"

I have no good response to Gamma's words. On one hand, it sounds like he's become obsessed with the past because he had everything he wanted back then. On the other hand, considering how Alpha and Beta have changed from The Surge, is Gamma's plan so wrong? The world looks so broken, now…

"_No._" Rielle's voice makes me jump; her body glows pink as she stares directly at Gamma. "_The past must not become our present. This world will move on, even if all life on it has to die in the process. That is how the universe grows and evolves. Hivemind felt the same way at the moment it… The moment it…_"

"Died." I finish Rielle's sentence as I look at the telepath's angry face. Gamma titters as he sees how determined Rielle looks.

"_I figured your friend here would be able to speak openly, eventually,_" he comments. "_Telepaths and psychics like her never like to feel completely vulnerable, after all._" Rielle clenches a fist as Gamma then breaks away from her gaze, turns to me, and says, "_Take your turn; I'm done._"

I draw, the fact that we are able to stand, and Duel, in space making me disconcerted. It seems Gamma's pulling out all the stops to show me just what I've done wrong. However, I think I've been hearing these types of statements too many times recently. Hopefully, I can win the Duel before Gamma's words get too annoying.

**[TURN 4: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"I Tribute Rielle to Advance Summon Gabriel Santiago!" The enraged telepath vanishes as the cyborg steps onto the field.

He mutters, "_Damn!_" as he notices the polluted and damaged planet below, but then grins as he probably sees something he can demonstrate his strength against **(ATK: 2100)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 3]**.

"Gabriel attacks you directly with Primed Punch!" Gabriel charges across space towards Gamma, ridiculous as that sounds. However, Gamma shoves the last card in his hand forwards onto the field.

"_I activate the __Sudden __Appearance __of the Pop-Up Window in my hand. When I am targeted by a Direct Attack, I can Special Summon it from my hand, and I gain 800 Life Points. I'll Summon it in Defense Mode, and it'll take the hit for me._" A brief red aura flashes around Gamma's body before a single red eye appears and rapidly blinks as it turns a shade of blue **(Gamma: 3200-4000 LP) (LIGHT, Program, 200 ATK/DEF, LVL 1)**. Gabriel then punches through the Window without much difficulty, but no Battle Damage is dealt **[CARDS IN HAND (Gamma): 0]**.

"I'll Set one card in my back row, and end my turn." **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2]**

"_My turn._" Gamma brings two more card images seemingly from out of nowhere, dismissing one of them due to his Business Show Trap.

**[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 3000 LP/Gamma: 4000 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Gamma] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"_I play the Spell Restructured Datapool Agenda. This represents the changes I've had to make in order to preserve this world._" The space background changes quickly; we now stand in between rows and rows of dark blue data files, each file flickering with its own white light as they pass by over and over without end **[CARDS IN HAND: 0]**.

"_I'll advance this Spell once._" Gamma's form flickers again as a single data file emerges from the piles and floats beside him **(Gamma: 4000-3600 LP)**. "_My turn's done._"

_He's probably expecting to use Ghost Branch to block my attacks,_ I think as I draw for my turn. _That way, he can dig through his Deck to find something specific. I need to block him from taking that chance._

**[TURN 6: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"I Normal Summon Gordian Blade in Attack Mode!" My digital weapon emerges and unsheathes itself like I've always seen it do. Gabriel nods in approval **(ATK: 2000) [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**.

"Gabriel leads the assault with a Primed Punch to your Life Points!" Gabriel charges forwards and swings at Gamma, who interrupts the attack with the words, "_I use Ghost Branch to negate the Battle Damage._" The individual file from Restructured Datapool moves back into place amidst the countless others like it as another gray computer appears beside Gamma. Gabriel's attack hits nothing but air **(Restructured Datapool: 1-0 Advancement Counters) (Ghost Branch: 1-2 Advancement Counters)**.

"Gordian Blade continues the attack with Ripping Riposte!" The blade flies forwards on its own, but Gamma, once again, interrupts the attack by making a Spell appear from pixels that he conjures. The Spell shows a series of screens with the NBN logo and human or bioroid faces, each providing different statements about someone.

"_I use the effect of the Spell Red Herrings in my Graveyard, which I discarded last round. By banishing it, I force you to take the same amount of Battle Damage I do from an attack. You need to pay for what you've done, one way or another._" The screens surround Gordian Blade, who flies back and forth in confusion before it swings itself in a circle; this unleashes a blast wave of green lightning that shocks both Gamma and myself **(Epsilon: 3000-1000 LP) (Gamma: 3600-1600 LP)**.

"Gah…" I let out as the shock makes my skin tingle for a second. "Have you got a trick for anything I dish out, Gamma? Is this knowledge what you wanted so badly that you'd preserve the past in any way you could?"

"_I've got 'dirty tricks' because I've been observing you in each server you encounter. Haven't you seen, or heard, my data ravens? I've made sure they were by you each time you entered a different server, including this one._" The bright lights and sounds from Alpha and Beta's servers come back to me in confirmation of Gamma's words. I sigh as I confirm his statement, but was he looking out for me, or just reading my moves so that he'd know how to beat me? If it's the latter, I've got a trick of my own…

"During my Main Phase 2, I equip Gordian Blade to Gabriel Santiago using Blade's Empowered Equip doubling Gabriel's original Attack Points." Gabriel extends his metal hand to the sword, which floats into his grasp. The energy along the blade turns blue the moment he fully grips the handle; Gabriel gives the blade a few test swings as his entire metal arm glows with blue fire **(ATK: 2100-4200)**.

"I now Set one card face-down. During my End Phase, I activate the Quest Completed Trap! Since I dealt you at least 2,000 Points of Battle Damage, I can activate one of three powers. I'll go with the second one, this time, which allows me to gain Life Points equal to half of the total damage dealt this turn; 1,000 Points!" The same sphere from before appears before me, but it floats into my chest, this time with a cool sensation **(Epsilon: 1000-2000 LP) [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**.

"_You're getting desperate,_" Gamma comments as he calls up two more cards, and then dismisses one of them. "_It won't be long before you are purged from the Network._"

**[ROUND 4] [Epsilon: 2000 LP/Gamma: 1600 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Gamma] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"_I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Data Raven._" A familiar flapping of wings announces the arrival of a black-feathered and green-eyed raven that perches on Gamma's shoulder. The raven's eyes dilate like camera lenses as I look at it **(LIGHT, Program/Tuner, 1400 ATK/1800 DEF, LVL 4) [CARDS IN HAND: 0]**.

"_When Data Raven is Summoned, its __Warning Call __activates. I now Special Summon one Monster from my Graveyard with a Level equal to or lower than the number of Monsters in my Graveyard. Since I have three Monsters, I'll bring Matrix Analyzer back and get a free Advancement Counter on Restructured Data Pool through its __Rapid_ _Advancement__._" The giant white humanoid returns as Data Raven lets out a throaty caw; Analyzer instantly fires a finger laser at Gamma's Spell, bringing that individual data file back from within the pool **(Restructured Data Pool: 0-1 Advancement Counters)**.

"_I Tune my Level 4 Data Raven with my Level 3 Matrix Analyzer. I haven't just been preserving the past, Epsilon, despite what you may think of me. I think it's time I show you my greatest creation for the future; a future without your destructive ways!_" The Raven becomes four green rings that fly over Analyzer's body, turning it into three white stars. Gamma shouts out a chant as our surroundings turn darker.

"_Kako ni shourai no, koukenin no toridede, te kuru shi watshino isan wo iji watshiwo tasukeru! Shinkuro Shokan! Shi ta, dai tenshi ga hassei!_"  
(Bastion of the past, guardian of the future, come forth and help me preserve my legacy! Synchro Summon! Arise, Archangel!"

A black portal emerges from within the Synchro Rings and consumes them as Gamma finishes the chant. A red-haired, black-skinned, and red-eyed female floats out, her body standing like a titan amidst the infinite data pools around us. A dim red aura, like Aki's Psychic Dueling aura, glows around her body as a pair of white-feathered wings emerge from her back, giving off their own heavenly light against the portal that's still active behind her **(LIGHT, Program/Synchro, 2600 ATK/2000 DEF, LVL 7)**.

"No offense, Gamma," I comment as I note the statistics on Archangel, "but that is the least powerful Synchro Monster I've seen so far. I mean, Alpha summoned the cybernetic equivalent of a god, while Beta called a _literal_ digital god into being as his most powerful Synchro Monster. You just have an angel?"

"**I am greater than the sum of my parts, mortal.**" The angel's voice makes my heart seem to stop for a second—it sounds like Hivemind, Rielle, and Aki's voices fused together. The angel looks at me with annoyance as she sees my reaction, and then turns to Gamma and asks, "**This is who you based me on, correct?**"

"_Yes,_" my brother answers, "_but not completely. You are based on Epsilon's greatest loves, and his greatest fears. Coincidentally, they are both closely related to each other._" My rebuttal dies in my throat as Gamma gives me a knowing smirk. Does this mean he's seen my activities in the outside world, or is this all judged by the Surge? I don't know, but I also don't _want_ to know.

"_In case you had any Traps to play during my Battle Phase,_" Gamma then says, "_Archangel's __Omnipotent Presence __prevents it from being targeted by card effects. I've seen you use the Queen's Gambit and Forged Activation Orders Traps against Alpha and Beta; I don't want you beating me with some crazy combo play._"

"Are you doing anything else for your turn?" I ask.

Gamma replies with, "_No. I've done enough already._"

I draw for my turn, doing my best to come up with a new option. I mean, I _do_ have field advantage because of Gabriel's high Attack Points, but that sounds like bait for some other special power that Archangel has.

**[TURN 8: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

_Now THIS card can help! It may not be the best option right now, but it'll work._

"I activate Test Run to Special Summon Pipeline from my Deck. I then Tribute it to Advance Summon Magnum Opus!" Green digital wires emerge onto the field, but then join together to form the three cycling shapes of the legendary glyph **(ATK: 2200)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 0]**.

"**Alchemy won't be your saving grace, mortal,**" Archangel comments with a dismissive wave of her hand, her face now at a neutral expression.

I glare back at her, and then command, "Gabriel attacks Archangel with Supercharged Slash!"

Gabriel shouts out, "_Hell yeah!_" as he leaps towards Archangel, Gordian Blade's amplified energy giving his metal arm a bright blue glow. Archangel actually raises an eyebrow, and then raises a hand to stop him. Gabriel freezes in place as his entire body is locked inside a yellow cage that rapidly forms itself around him.

"**Aggression will not be tolerated, cyborg; your power is no match for mine,**" Archangel then taunts Gabriel, to which the cyborg can't respond because he can't move an inch.

"_Archangel's __Binding Decree__,_" I hear Gamma say, my eyes not leaving Gabriel's imprisoned form. "_Whenever a Monster attacks her, its controller must take Effect Damage equal to that Monster's Level x 400 before Damage Calculation. That's 2000 Points—just enough for you to lose this Duel!_" Archangel moves her hand towards me, and my body locks in place as yellow energy snakes around my arms, legs, and neck.

"**Your anger, hatred, and rage against my creator's goals will be your downfall. Our superior intellect will fill the void you leave on the Network with something far more efficient,**" Archangel says with a solemn expression. "**Farewell.**" Gabriel and I both scream as our binds tighten rapidly, threatening to tear us into pieces. I barely have enough energy to press a button on my Disk and activate one of my Set cards; Archangel and Gamma exclaim questions as my card activates.

"**What? Why are there two of you?!**"

"_He actually used it. I didn't think he'd be that reckless, or that he wasn't thinking ahead, like he did against Alpha and Beta, but that card…_"

The pain lessens as I feel the limbs slither off of me; I open my eyes in time to see an exact clone of me. The cage surrounding Gabriel breaks, and then reforms, around the clone. He looks at me with a calm smile, just like when he blocked Exile's destruction of my Life Points. I don't get to say a word before the cage and bands crush him into nothingness.

"Sacrificial Clone," I say with heavy breath, my chest still feeling tight from the band's force. "This card will prevent all Effect and Battle Damage dealt to me, as well as preventing any of my cards from being destroyed, until the end of this turn. However, my Life Points instantly drop to 100." I groan as I fall to my knees, my chest feeling like it's on fire **(Epsilon: 2000-100 LP)**.

"You should know," I say as I look right at Archangel's shocked face, "I've faced people like you inside, and outside, of Duels. They said the same thing as you did—that my aggression will get rid of me. However, I've found that there are times when aggression is needed, or even welcomed, to solve a problem. This is one of those times; one of has to fall to solve our problems, and I will _not _be stopped by people who think they can mold me to their will! Gabriel, attack Archangel. Supercharged Slash!"

Gabriel yells, "_Take this!_" as he swings Gordian Blade right down on Archangel's body, splitting it cleanly in half. Archangel's body dissolves into yellow dust that surges around the field like a hurricane, a single grey computer rising as Gamma uses his Ghost Branch to block the Battle Damage **(Restructured Datapool: 1-0 Advancement Counters) (Ghost Branch: 2-3 Agenda Counters)**.

"_I…_" Gamma's form flickers as his digital face shows panic. "_This isn't what I planned would happen. I thought you would be more caring towards me—towards your brothers. You had emotional attachment to Alpha and Beta, even though you defeated them and killed them in Duels. Can't you see what you've done to this world—done to _us_?!_"

"I know what I've done, Gamma, but I'm not going to let all the wrong things in life consume me. I was like that once before, when I felt like I had nothing left in my life to look forward to, but there were still people there to help me in that dark hour; people that I grew to respect after I learned the truth about them. I want to restore your trust in me by wiping out what remains of your insanity!

"Magnum Opus, attack Gamma directly and end this Duel. Perfect Protocol!"

The glyph shines green as its shapes float around Gamma in a tight circle. Gamma's hands cover his ears as if hearing sounds I can't hear, his face screwing into an expression of agony. A scream then flies out of his throat as his form starts to break apart by the individual digital molecule. I can't turn my head away as I watch my brother's pain, my own body turning cold with terror as everything around us shifts and cycles through random images and areas.

Gabriel lets out a, "_Shit!_" as the entire field falls into a cascading void, Gamma's scream coming from every direction. I feel like screaming, myself, even though I suspect my voice will just be absorbed without effect. Just before the urge becomes too strong, Gamma's scream finally stops as his form flickers one last time before he falls onto a solid floor, the cascade fading into utter blackness. **(Gamma: 1800-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

* * *

Gamma lies motionless on the floor as the Solid Vision fades away. The blackness around me feels like it's slowly advancing on me, threatening to choke me now that the controller of the server is apparently dead. However, a small white door stands to my right, the color standing out against the darkness. I walk towards it, the blackness not interfering with my movement in any way.

"_Epsilon… Wait, please._" Gamma sounds like he's choking as his digital form weakly raises a hand towards me. "_You don't know what you're doing._"

"I'm doing what has to be done, Gamma. You may not think it as right; hell, a big part of me doesn't, but it's what our creator wants from us. If I want _anything_ of us to survive, I need to summon the Crimson Dragon." I reach for the door as I say this, but I keep my eyes on Gamma.

"_No. NO! Don't do it!_" Gamma is screaming at me now. "_DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!_"

I open it. I couldn't have prepared myself for what's inside.

A large grid, with hundreds of thousands of wires, all connect to a human body like it's drawing power from the flesh. The grid takes up the entire room, making me step and stumble over wires as I approach the body. It reminds me of Samuel Tagami's body, hanging in Godwin's lab with wires and pads all over his body. Colors of every range move across the wires, a Signer Mark identical to my own shining brightly on its right arm.

As I get close to it, I can see that the body looks sickly; the skin is pale, what little of the face I can see is sunken in, and the respirator it breathes through makes a harsh and slow rhythm. But, why is it here? If Samuel's body was in that tube to preserve itself, why is this body in the main power room?

Then, it hits me. This body—Gamma's human body—_is_ the main source of power.

"_I had to do it,_" Gamma says from close behind me, noticing my frozen state. I look back at him to see that he is crawling through the wires towards me, his digital form phasing like a ghost. "_The Surge knocked out the main power grid for the planet, as you saw; losing that would mean I'd lose everything I've worked for in the NBN, not to mention the company as a whole. I had preserved my human body for many years, and it was the closest and best thing that I could find and draw power from. The human body can conduct electricity, you know._"

"You used yourself as the power supply? What made you think that would work?"

"_It was supposed to be temporary, until I could patch up a better power system from what remained in the server, but then you arrived and started to cause havoc by killing off the old city bit by bit. Now, there's nothing of the old ways left, except for what I have here._"

I take a look at what Gamma has, now. The rhythm of the area helps to calm my mind down, despite the ghastly image in front of me. A large white lever emerges from within the machinery around Gamma's body, and I place my hands on it before I know I've done it.

"_Wait!_" Gamma's cry is enough to make me turn to him again, my hands still on the lever. "_That lever is the main power switch for the machine. If you shut that down, you'll be pulling the plug on me, this server, and your brothers at large. I'm all that this city's got, now; Alpha and Beta are dead, and Delta is probably planning to leave on some colony ship of his. You'll be killing the city, and whatever hope remains here for the rest of us, if you shut me down. Please, don't do this! Think about what you've done to us, for us!_"

I look at the lever, my desires clashing against one another as I question whether my goals or my brothers are more important. I know my brothers are currently insane, but Gamma was just defeated, so he could be speaking normally to me, now. On the other hand, I've come so far, already, that just stopping now wouldn't help things out in the end. If Gamma, or Delta, got out of these isolated servers and into Neo Domino's online grid… I don't want to think about the results.

But, is this _really_ worth pulling the plug on my brothers? They are as much a part of the original of Samuel Tagami as I am, and I've spent a lot of time in the past with them. They've each shown me their goals, their dreams, their individual work, and their attitudes towards the other brothers in this world. Will I really be able to discard all of this in place of Godwin's plan, and my actual destiny?

I think about this as I hear Gamma stop moving; I glance back at him to see him frozen in place, his eyes looking at me. I feel a tension all around me, Gamma's presence waiting for me to make my choice—to choose my destiny. I turn back to the human Gamma—the fuel for this server's existence—bound within the machinery, and make my decision.

I pull the lever down.

Gamma lets out a gurgled choke as I feel the tension fade away, along with every source of light around me. Icy blackness, darker than the blackness around me, begins to consume everything in the server and chill my body. A piercing noise in my ears warns me that I won't get to see this server's final moments…

* * *

I stand upright as quickly as possible in Godwin's server, Gamma's Duel energy making my Signer Mark throb once again as it fuels my body from the literal and emotional cold I've just felt. Godwin stands by Delta's pod, just as he had with my other brother's pods. Gamma's pod is completely frozen over, a block of ice in the shape of the pod within. I walk over to it and touch it; the cold makes my fingers instantly turn numb as I jerk them away.

"You seem more determined than when we first began this," Godwin comments as he moves over to me. "It is good that you are more accepting of Project 5D's, now that you've seen what damage you've caused to your brothers, and how to save them."

"Let me get one thing straight," I snap as I shove my numbed hand through Godwin's holographic body. "You are a sick, evil, heartless bastard of a man, and I will never forgive you for what you've done! You cloned five people from a dead Psychic Duelist, not knowing the consequences that would come from it. You then hoped to use these clones to summon this 'Crimson Dragon' god into our world in what I'm considering a wild goose chase to save our world from a 'great darkness'. You had no backup plans ready in case a clone, like me, broke free from the labs and tried to strike out on their own, or even if the clones suffered mental trauma from getting artificial Signer marks in the first place.

"The only reason I am still trying to complete Project 5D's for you is that I've realized that any other choice would lead to nothing being solved for anyone. The Collective are probably searching every street and back door in the city for me, and the Arcadia Movement probably wants my head on a platter for what I've done to their prized Psychic Duelist. If I am given the opportunity to leave all this behind and forge my _own_ destiny, I will take it without looking back. I am more 'The Netrunner' than I am 'Epsilon', now, and nothing you do will change that. I am my own self, not some copy to be replaced when you demand it! _Do you understand that?!_"

I end up screaming the last question at Godwin's face, my anger slowly rising with each word I had spoken in that monologue. I briefly feel worried about any mental problems I'll have from all this anger, but I shove that back down as I remind myself that I need to finish what I've started.

"Do you care about your friends as much as yourself?" This comes from Godwin, and makes me pause before I open Delta's pod, which shows the old Weyland Consortium logo.

"I care about them more than myself," I respond. "My time in Satellite taught me to show humility and respect as I saw the poor struggle to survive in the ruins of Zero Reverse. I know that my friends support me, no matter how I look or act, because of the bond we share." Godwin doesn't respond to this, and I open the pod door before he gets a chance to open his cursed mouth again. Delta's pod draws me in with the sound of rocket engines mixed with a series of explosions…

* * *

**Alright, that's all for this chapter. We move from Gamma to Delta, NBN to the Weyland Consortium, the final of the four brothers.**

**As usual, please review, comment, and constructively criticize as you wish. The final Duel will come soon!**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	36. C36: The Virtual Saga-Delta

**Alright, everyone, this is it! The final Duel of this story is here. The Virtual Saga is just about complete!**

**Now, after this chapter, there will be a small epilogue chapter, which will be posted at the same time as this one. Yes, you're all getting a one-two combo here. I hope you all enjoy this final Duel.**

**Now, there was only one major reader comment this time.**

_Unidentified Guest: Thanks for explaining the reasons you do not like the virtual Duels. However, I'm confused as to why you are specifically noting things I try to make entertaining in the story (I try to be descriptive in the Monster designs, and also try to make the Duels entertaining, especially with the custom Decks I have created here). No matter, though, I understand my writing isn't for everyone._

**Now, let's place the usual DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

I open my eyes without hearing any sound. I stand up amid the ruins of a once-towering skyscraper. Only two stories of the building remain, the windows busted and the top jagged and broken. Every step I make against the ground as I walk, my hands in my pockets, makes barely any sound; are my ears catching no sounds at all?

The sky is as black as ever, but the lightning and thunder are gone. Now, it's just a black cloud that hangs like a stagnant plague over the broken, dead city. Actually, is the city actually 'dead' to me, now? Considering all the violence that's been going on here, has everyone on this entire Earth-like planet upped and left?

I slowly walk down the streets, all the fires from before snuffed out, the only source of light coming from flood lamps and rotating searchlights from other buildings that haven't been completely torn down. I walk towards it; Delta's got to be there. However, I only walk a block towards my target before a familiar white hovering sports car lands sharply in front of me. I recognize Rick, his hair now even more matted, and his coat ripped at the edges, as he steps out of the vehicle. He doesn't have his rocket launcher, surprisingly; did he lose that in another conflict?

"Rick? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you to Delta," Rick calmly says. "Mona's driving, but I think she's just come along for the ride, to be fair." I raise an eyebrow at this, and take a look in the car's tinted windows.

"Mona doesn't want to come out," Rick explains after I notice him crack his shoulders from the corner of my eye. "She won't say anything, actually; I think it's nerves."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask. "She was quite enthusiastic when she drove us to the Citadel. Something bad happened to her, didn't it?" I turn to Rick as I finish asking this, and he shrugs his shoulders. That gets me on edge. Mona's an independent driver, not connected to any of my brother's megacorporations. What, then, brought her to such a low mood?

"Come on," Rick says with a push on my back. "We need to get to Delta." I move over to the car, and get inside the front seat. Mona is at the driver's seat, her expression weary, her blond hair now pale and disheveled. She looks to me, and I see something dark and empty in her eyes. Rick clambers into the back seat, and the car takes off as the doors close automatically.

Mona keeps her eyes forward as we drive over the ruins of the city. Very few structures remain standing amid the rubble. The bioroid carcasses from Beta's server are gone, but the Rex Unit carcass is still there, albeit more rusted than before. Rick looks out the backseat window, a distant expression on his face, calmer than Mona's look.

"Mona," I quietly ask as we move by the Citadel blast crater. "I can see you're acting differently. What happened?" Mona is silent for a long time as no other creature or machine passes by us in the sky.

"Do ya know what it feels like to die inside?" Mona asks this to me, her voice unyielding and sharp.

"What do you mean?" I ask back. "Is this death by organ failure, brain damage, or something else?" Mona looks at me like I've said the most idiotic thing ever spoken; her gaze reminds me too much of Aki's anger against me.

"I had friends and family in this city—folks I cared about. When the Surge first struck, I lost contact with a bunch of them for several days. Then, when I saw them again, they were… _changed_. They all had ideas as to why this happened, blaming each other for their problems. Ya'll saw the Bioroid Rebellion, but that was only the start.

"After the Jinteki Path's Priest was killed, there was a genocide of all so-called 'inhumans'. Anyone who wasn't a fully natural human was captured like cattle and murdered in cold blood. The clones were the first to go, and then the cybernetically augmented, and finally, anyone who was genetically modified. They all died. _Died_!"

I notice Mona's knuckles turn white from how strongly she's gripping the wheel. She presses her foot down on what I assume is the accelerator, making the car rocket forwards at what feels like its top speed. I see Rick stumble a bit in the back, the words, "Damn woman," coming through the speakers. Mona pays it no heed as we fly over several blocks in seconds.

Eventually, we see another standing building, this one having the recognizable steeple of a church. Several small roadways connect to it, some looking like they go underground. The walls are dust-covered, several blast marks along the roof indicating that some big confrontation had occurred here.

"That's the Path's former church," Rick says when I ask him about this. "I'm amazed it's still standing; the Advocates of that religion really ruined the place when they turned its halls into execution chambers." My stomach twists in disgust at the thought of the prayer halls and peaceful-looking corridors being used to murder 'inhumans'. We fly on before I can ask anything else about the fate of the place, or the people who were once inside.

The next big thing to get my attention is a constant shimmering on the horizon, the distant air shifting every few seconds. I haven't seen anything like it before, but a name for this phenomenon almost comes to me when I wonder what it is.

"That's Delta's final defense for the city," Rick comments when I, once again, ask him about this thing I don't understand. "Beyond that barrier is some kind of all-consuming Nothing. It started to spread across the globe soon after we heard that Gamma had been killed. Without him, so Delta says, his server deleted itself, and then began deleting other servers like it. Delta doesn't want that to happen until his own plans are complete."

I don't ask what those plans are, exactly, as I look back to where we are going. I think I'll discover them at some point; Delta's probably going to tell me them, himself, or reveal them in some dramatic fashion. From what I recall of the businessman's persona, he understood how the everyday man or woman's mind worked, and he was willing to present big ideas to people, so he should have some reason for holding back Gamma's spreading corruption.

Mona soon descends from the clouds towards a building equal to the Citadel in height, its top going through the clouds. However, this building is much smaller in width. It's more like a giant elevator reaching from a well-supported base to some unseen height. Mona steers towards this structure, landing at a modified helipad without any helicopters or other floating vehicles. The helipad also has the logo of a 'W' with each section of the letter launching into the air like a rocket. I see a businessman in a green suit coat stand at the helipad's edge, his gaze on the horizon as we land behind him. He doesn't turn around as Mona turns off the engine and unlocks the doors for us to get out.

"Delta," Rick says as he walks in front of me slightly. "I've brought Epsilon, like you said."

"Good," Delta replies, his voice angry, but still focused on something. "Now, leave us. You've done your deeds, both of you; you'll be compensated as planned."

"Yes, sir." Rick gives me a firm pat on the back and a smile that doesn't reach his eyes before he walks back to the car. I then jump as Mona hugs me from behind, her body shaking as she crushes my chest with wild strength.

"I didn't want this for ya'll," she whispers into my ear. "I'm so sorry." She pulls back, and races over to her ride as I turn around and start to say her name. She gets into her car with Rick, starts it up, and rockets off across the city. I am left with wide eyes and countless questions.

"Don't worry about them, Epsilon," Delta loudly says. "We have bigger problems ahead."

"Delta," I say as confidently as I can as I turn towards him and take a step forwards. "I'm here to Duel you."

"Yes, yes, I know," Delta replies with a bored tone without turning to face me. "It's why I called you here, after all. You don't need to bore me with the details. After all, I'm the last brother you have to face, right? If you defeat me in a Duel, then Godwin gets his precious Crimson Dragon, and our Duel energies will be combined into one body, just like our source material was."

"I see you've done your research," I comment, to which Delta shrugs his shoulders, still looking over the horizon. The ends of his suit flap in a light breeze that drifts over the helipad and cools some of my fears.

"Well?" I ask as I ready my Duel Disk. "Let's get started."

Delta raises a hand with the words, "Just a moment, Epsilon. Take a look, first, at what this city has become." I walk to the edge of the helipad, a few feet away from Delta, and do as he asks. I don't see much of a difference from when I looked out of Mona's window a few minutes ago; black sky, empty streets, crumbling buildings. The scene reminds me very much of Satellite, which makes sense because both places have experienced terrible disasters, and bear the scars everywhere I look. The big difference is that, in Satellite, there were people who survived as best they could. Here, there was _no one_ else to chat with, or fight against.

"Here's the deal, Epsilon," Delta suddenly announces. "I've noticed our brothers placing special conditions on each of their Duels against you, and I like the idea of making our match more entertaining. I propose a time limit on our Duel, one that I know you'll know when it starts. If you manage to defeat me within that time, then I'll grant you special insight into my plans for this city, and this world. If you defeat me after the time limit, then you'll be left with your victory. I promise you, I won't be holding back in this battle; I'm your final obstacle, and you aren't going to get through me easily."

"What happens if I lose?" I ask as I turn towards Delta.

His eyes hold a predatory gleam as he says, "You'll get a front-row seat to the oncoming destruction. You've no doubt seen my barrier against Gamma's corruption." Delta points to the closest section of the shimmering horizon, and I then see what looks like waves of blackness pounding against the 'barrier', relentlessly trying to get inside.

"Alpha and Beta's servers have already fallen to that," Delta explains. "I was able to salvage this barrier from scrap technology driven by several small power sources across the city. Of course, those sources won't last forever, and I intend to complete my plan before the barrier falls. All that matters beyond my plan is you and this Duel. So, let's get started."

Delta draws a dark green and white Duel Disk from within his suit coat, a Deck already inside. I take several steps back from the edge and swallow down my fears of what could possibly happen should I lose. I've come this far, already; I can't back down, now.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**[DUEL BEGINS] [Epsilon: 100 LP/Delta: 4000 LP]**

"Business before pleasure," Delta says as he draws for his turn. I shake my head at the phrase before Delta says, "Looks like a full turn for me."

**[TURN 1: Delta] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**

"I play the Field Spell Weyland Consortium, Building a Better World." The helipad floor projects the old Weyland Consortium logo beneath our feet **[CARDS IN HAND: 5]**. "Next, I play the Spell Beanstalk Royalties, which gives me 300 Life Points for every card in my hand. My Field Spell's ability triggers; whenever I gain Life Points through a card effect, I gain an additional 400 Points. In total, that's 1600 points."

An elevator car shoots up and above the helipad, a line of green energy giving Delta more Life Points the farther up it goes **(Delta: 4000-5600 LP) [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**.

"I now play the Spell Posted Bounty Agenda." A small _beep_ next to my right ear makes me turn, but I see nothing there. It's only when I turn back that I notice a red dot on my chest, like I'm about to be shot. Delta's Spell shows a woman looking through a tactical visor at a trench coat and top hat-wearing individual amongst a crowd **[CARDS IN HAND: 3]**.

"I Normal Summon Ice Wall in Attack Mode, and activate the Spell Shipment from Kaguya." Said Monster, simply enough, is just a giant, curved wall of ice, shaded by the darkness around us **(DARK, Program, 1300 ATK/1500 DEF, LVL 3)**. The Spell shows a black-suited worker pushing a hovering cart containing two large black boxes with no identification **[CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"This Spell allows me to place an Advancement Counter on two different cards that can host them. I choose Posted Bounty and Ice Wall." I stare in surprise as the wall of frozen water grows slightly larger, and then feel a warmth on my chest as I notice the dot on my chest grow larger, as well **(Posted Bounty and Ice Wall: 1 Advancement Counter)**.

"Surprised?" Delta's sarcasm is obvious. "Did you think I wouldn't develop any special strategies based on your Duels with our other brothers? I haven't been twiddling my thumbs, like they would have you believe; a true businessman doesn't sit idly while the world changes around them. So, too, with Dueling! But, you may need more time to fully understand; I place one card in my back row and end my turn." **[CARDS IN HAND: 0]**

_He's set up a lot of stuff,_ I think as I draw for my turn. _What's he got planned, besides the fact that he's apparently prepared for this Duel by watching Alpha, Beta, and Gamma's servers?_

**[TURN 2: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 6]**.

_Not good. I don't have many early game options in this hand, or ways to get them. I need to be really careful as to what I do; I've only got 100 Life Points left from Gamma's Duel. Messing up is __not __an option!_

"I Normal Summon Pipeline in Attack Mode!" The green wires emerge onto the helipad, moving in a crisscross pattern into the air **(ATK: 1700) [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**. "Attack Ice Wall with Multilateral Meltdown!" The lines move in midair towards the ice, but it suddenly splits in two, one half moving to the front and blocking the attack with itself.

"I've planned for your aggression," Delta taunts as Pipeline returns to my field. "Ice Wall's Advanced Block ability lets me remove an Advancement Counter from it to block one attack per turn." Ice Wall's size returns to when I first saw it as Delta says this, solidifying Delta's statement **(Ice Wall: 1-0 Advancement Counters)**.

"Fine," I say with a grunt of annoyance. "I Set two cards in my back row, and end—"

"You're not done yet! I activate my Security Subcontract Continuous Trap!" Delta shouts this as his Set card flips up, showing a cylindrical building with the words 'NAPD' written over and over across the top. A hovering police car with the same letters printed on its door rises to the helipad's level.

"During any player's End Phase, this Trap lets me Tribute one Monster I control and gain 400 Life Points for each Level it has. I Tribute Ice Wall, and gain 1200 Points, plus another 400 from my Field Spell, for another 1600 Points!" Ice Wall crumbles into fragments that the hover car flies over and collects into its open trunk, while Delta's body glows a dark green **(Delta: 5600-7200 LP)**.

**[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 3]**.

Delta draws his card, and then loudly proclaims, "The countdown begins!"

**[ROUND 2] [Epsilon: 100 LP] [Delta: 7200 LP]**

**[TURN 3: Delta] [CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"I advance Posted Bounty two more times, which activates its Trigger ability. I can use this power while it is in the Graveyard, but I won't show you it until the time is right." Delta's Life Points drop slightly as I see the woman from his Agenda Spell step out from behind the man, a grin on her face as she points a sniper rifle at my chest. The woman vanishes before she takes a shot, but I still feel the warmth on my chest **(Delta: 7200-6400 LP)**.

"Since I've activated an Agenda Spell's Trigger ability," Delta continues, "I can activate the Spell Aggressive Negotiations. This lets me search my Deck for any one card, and add it to my hand." The Spell shows an older businessman forced to sign a contract while a gun is pointed to his head; I feel a similar sense of dread as Delta quickly takes what he wants from his Deck, his Disk shuffling the rest of it **(CARDS IN HAND: 1)**.

"Time to get some more options. I play Hedge Fund!" I grit my teeth in frustration as Delta takes the Spell's effects; I should have known he'd take that card! **(Delta: 6400-4400 LP) [CARDS IN HAND: 5]**

"Time to play the Agenda Spell that'll decide your fate, Epsilon; a fitting one, considering my work as a businessman. Go, Government Takeover!" The Spell shows a parade or a rally celebrating a fleet of futuristic aircraft and their pilots. One such pilot is shown accepting a blue flower from a small child, the atmosphere of the image pleasant and uplifting **[CARDS IN HAND: 4]**.

Distant rumbles direct my attention to several ruined buildings across the city suddenly opening up and rising like box lids to underground chambers. Debris falls onto the streets, adding further to the ruin. However, the large spaceships that rise several stories tall quickly draw my attention. Six black ships rise up, each ship looking similar to the 'Project Atlas' design I remember working on with Delta in my memories.

"What… What _is_ all this?!" I turn to Delta in shock, but my brother just laughs like a madman as the ships finish rising from the ground. None of them take off, but they look like they're about to.

"_This_ is my great plan, Epsilon! The Surge made me realize our priorities aren't in the right place. We've been trying to build this world too much, when there are so many _other_ worlds to explore, and take over for ourselves! You've seen how quickly this world fell apart, I presume; there isn't much hope left here. This world is doomed!"

"You're abandoning the planet?" I can't hold back anger from creeping into my question, but Delta responds without any anger of his own.

"I'm moving what remains of us forward, Epsilon. This world has nothing left, because we've destroyed it all. What I hope to do is to use these colony ships, based on the Project Atlas design _you_ helped me present to the old Weyland Board so long ago, to populate our cities on the Moon and Mars. We've recently terraformed parts of those worlds, and we'll bring the technology for more progress with us. We'll make a new Earth while _this_ Earth either repairs itself, or is destroyed!"

"Wait, wait," I raise a hand, my mind reeling from Delta's plan. "You are leaving this planet to make another planet just like this one? Can't you just repair this planet, and save the expenses of space travel and resettling?"

"You weren't here when the Surge occurred!" Delta suddenly turns aggressive, slashing the air in front of him with his hand. "Gamma's clips of the disaster don't mean shit! I've seen every stock, bond, proxy, vault, firm, asset, upgrade, and contract I've made here be destroyed. My entire life's work has gone up in actual flames, with no chance to recover it. I've seen the worst of humanity, as every inhuman was murdered like a Death Row criminal. This disaster the closest thing I can imagine to Hell, and I will _not_ leave our species to die when we have any possible chance of survival!"

Delta takes several breaths, his body hunched over slightly from the effort he put into that verbal assault. My own anger threatens to boil over in retaliation, but common sense makes me remember that Delta's mind has probably been corrupted by the Surge. Like Gamma's plan to preserve the past at any cost, Delta seems like he's taking the wildest and most dangerous option to keep the future alive, so I keep my mouth shut and motion to Delta to continue with his turn.

"I play the Continuous Spell Off the Grid," Delta says as he plays said Spell from his hand. "This targets one Agenda Spell on my field, and prevents Advancement Counters on it from being removed via Battle Damage. However, I can only place one Advancement Counter on it during my turns via paying Life Points, rather than paying any amount on my turn. I'll place the first one now. Colony Ship A, launch!"

Delta raises his hands to the black sky as the farthest colony ship from where we are slowly rises from the ground with the roar of several rocket engines, and then quickly picks up speed, punching through the cloud layer, and Delta's barrier, and into the stars beyond **(Delta: 4400-4000) (Government Takeover: 1 Advancement Counter)**. Delta has a wild smile on his face, like what Aki had when she knew she was fully in control of my fate.

"You won't succeed with this, Delta," I say with a shaky voice.

Delta just grins, and then continues his turn with the words, "I'll succeed, no matter what you send my way. I Normal Summon Wall of Static in Attack Mode!" This Monster is a simple sphere of flickering static that stands between Delta and I **(DARK, Program, 1600 ATK/DEF, LVL 4)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"I now place two cards in my back row, and end my turn." I try to calm myself down as Delta's cards appear in Solid Vision; he's obviously building up that Agenda Spell for a bigger reason than just showing me his plan. From what I recall in his memories, he always had control over things, whether that be lower-level workers, or presenting a project to higher-level executives. Problem is, I didn't expect that strength to be used against me **[CARDS IN HAND: 1]**_._

"My turn," I announce as I draw my card. I look over my options, realizing that I now have a potential chance to do a combo play I've never really done before. What's more, I can use an old favorite I knew I had, but have never used since Satellite.

**[TURN 4: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"I activate the Spell Early Bird! This lets one Monster I control—Pipeline, in this case—attack twice this Battle Phase. In addition, the first attack is a Direct Attack!" Pipeline's wires glow white as they move twice as fast as before. Delta frowns at this, which I take as a sign that he _didn't_ plan for this kind of play **[CARDS IN HAND: 3]**.

"Pipeline, attack Delta directly! Multilateral Meltdown!" The lines inject themselves into the helipad, moving like snakes towards Delta, and then lancing through his Duel Disk like spears. Delta tugs his arm to break their grasp, but Pipeline holds tightly until the Battle Damage is dealt **(Delta: 4000-2300 LP)**.

"Now, Pipeline attacks Wall of Static," I command. "Multilateral Meltdown!" The green lines now move towards the sphere of static and pierce it clean through; the sphere melts into gray liquid that coats the helipad **(Delta: 2300-2200 LP)**. However, one of Delta's Set cards activates, showing two identical female clones with brown mohawks and wearing brown sleeveless shirts, working in tandem in front of a virtual screen while sitting on a hotel bed.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, The Twins," Delta announces as the same two women walk onto the field from thin air. "They let me Special Summon one Monster that was destroyed in Battle, as long as I banish one Monster of equal or higher Level from my Graveyard. I banish Ice Wall to Special Summon back Wall of Static!" One of the women projects an image of Ice Wall, to which the other woman nods and projects an image of Wall of Static. Ice Wall vanishes as the melted Wall of Static on Delta's field reforms itself before my eyes.

"That's fine with me," I comment as I continue with my plan. "During my Main Phase 2, I Normal Summon the Tuner Cerberus H1, aka 'Lady', and then Tune it with my Level 4 Pipeline!" The Cocker Spaniel joyfully barks as it races onto the field, and then jumps into the air as Pipeline's parts swirl together like a lance. 'Lady' turns into four green rings as Pipeline turns into four white stars as I speak the chant for a familiar Synchro Monster **[CARDS IN HAND: 2]**.

_"Utau, saibasupessu no subete! Mugen no heiwa no furagmento ga tanjou! Shinkuro Shokan! Kouka, Eden Shaado!"_  
(Sing, all of cyberspace! A fragment of infinite peace is born! Synchro Summon! Descend, Eden Shard!)

Eden Shard's angelic cry makes my heart soar as it literally descends from the black skies. Its body glows in the darkness, lighting up the arena slightly with blue and green energy. The dust that trails behind it is pleasant to the touch; I smile as the Shard's angels move quickly around their crystal home to keep it stable **(ATK: 2500, LVL 8)**.

"Cerberus H1's Rapid Restoration," I announce as 'Lady' remerges from Eden Shard's body. "Since it was used in a Synchro Summon, I gain Life Points equal to Eden Shard's Attack Points. I then Chain Eden Shard's ability; if it is Synchro Summoned during the same turn I inflicted Battle Damage to an opponent, I gain Life Points equal to the highest single amount of damage. Go, Lifeborn Shardstorm!"

Eden Shard's angels fly into the Synchro Monster just before the Monster splits into several smaller pieces that shatter around me. However, each piece releases a shining white liquid that fills me with new strength, the angel inside it emerging and flying back into the air to reform Eden Shard once again. 'Lady' then licks my hand as the liquid seeps into my skin, her eyes wide and affectionate before she vanishes from the field. I stand tall and smile with confidence at Delta, who has an amused expression **(Epsilon: 100-4300 LP)**.

"You've certainly learned how to invest into big things," he then comments with a nod. "That was an impressive combo play you did. However, it won't change who's going to win in this Duel. I use Security Subcontract and Tribute Wall of Static to regain, with my Field Spell adding in, another 2000 Points." My confidence deflates as Wall of Static is acquired by the hovering police car, Delta's Life Points rising again **(Delta: 2200-4200 LP)**.

"I end my turn," I say, Eden Shard floating over me like a sentinel. Delta draws his card and nods to himself as he looks at it.

**[ROUND 3] [Epsilon: 4300 LP/Delta: 4200 LP]**

**[TURN 5: Delta] [CARDS IN HAND: 4]**

"I advance Government Takeover during Main Phase 1. Colony Ship B, launch!" The second-farthest ship launches into space in the same manner as the first, only the closer proximity to where we are makes the helipad tremble ever so slightly from the shaking ground **(Delta: 4200-3800 LP)**.

"Now, for some aggression. I banish Posted Bounty from my Graveyard to activate its effect, which 'tags' one card in your hand. What's more, that tag will stay on the card if it ever goes on the field. I'll tag the card on your left." That card, which is Rielle Peddler, glows a bright orange to indicate the marking.

"Now that you're tagged," Delta continues as he quickly plays a card from his hand, "I can play a Spell I designed to wipe out threats like you. Go, Scorched Earth! Since a card in your hand is tagged, I can destroy one card on your field for every card in your hand. You hold 2 cards, so I'll make Eden Shard and your left Set card go up in flames!"

A _crack_ from above makes me look up to the clouds… and then jump back with a scream as a huge chunk of the elevator from higher up explodes and falls onto the field! Eden Shard and my Set Forged Activation Order are crushed by the burning piece of metal, which then punches through the helipad like it wasn't there at all. The wind whistles from the hole as I scramble further back to avoid falling to my death. Luckily, the hole is repaired after a few seconds, but my heart isn't slowing down any time soon as I walk back to my former position **[CARDS IN HAND: 3]**.

"You're wide open, now," Delta notes, "but let's not forget that you can bring in bigger threats. I Tribute Wall of Static to Advance Summon Fire Wall!" The static sphere disappears, and is replaced by a literal wall of flame that wraps around Delta's position, as opposed to right in front of him **(FIRE, Program, 2000 ATK/DEF, LVL 5)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"I now Advance Fire Wall once, which gives it 200 extra Attack and Defense Points. I won't let that 'weapon' of yours destroy this Monster!" Fire Wall glows a little bit brighter, and its heat becomes a little bit stronger **(Delta: 3800-3400 LP) (ATK/DEF: 2000-2200)**. I frown at Delta's implications; how much does he know about my Deck?

"Fire Wall attacks you directly," Delta then commands. "Flame Surge!" A wave of fire bursts from the Wall and heads towards me, but I activate my Set card in response. The attack stops as a giant blue humanoid appears, its hands surrounding the field as it emits waves of blue energy onto Fire Wall.

"Go, Running Interference!" I shout. "This forces you to pay double the amount of Battle Damage you're about to deal me—4400, in this case—or your attack is negated. Your Life Points are too low for you to pay it, so I don't take any harm!" Delta curses as the blue humanoid closes its hands around the red wave, crushing it to red dust. The being then vanishes without a word.

"How lucky," Delta says. "I had wondered whether the supposed 'summoning' of your Deck when you Dueled Alpha was true, or not. It looks like you instinctively gathered all the best bits of your Deck together. I'd normally call that a terrible strategy, but I'll make an exception, here, on account of how synergized your cards really are." I blink at the comment as Delta motions for me to take my turn, confused by his positive words.

I draw my card; it's my trusty Rabbit Hole, appearing just when I needed it to. Then, is what Delta just said true; is my Deck really that synergized, that gathering an assortment of cards from it will help me in the end? Could this be my Psychic Dueling abilities working to aid me in the Duel, or is this some power of the Crimson Dragon? Does the Dragon believe my cause is right, or does it just want to be brought into this world, like Godwin wants it to?

**[TURN 6: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

I leave these questions for another time as I quickly plan for the worst. "I Set a Monster, and one card in my back row. That's it." **[CARDS IN HAND: 1]**

"That's all you _can_ do," Delta says as he draws his card; it apparently gives him great delight, based on the grin that sprouts on his face. I take a brief note that he doesn't use Security Subcontract this time.

**[ROUND 4] [Epsilon: 4300 LP /Delta: 3400 LP]**

**[TURN 7: Delta] [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**

"This Duel is taking too long, Epsilon; it's time I advance things along. I activate a new Spell that my brothers haven't heard of; Dedication Ceremony. This places three Advancement Tokens on one card I control that can host them, but I can't activate that card's Trigger ability or advance it via Life Points this turn. I place three Advancement Tokens on Government Takeover, launching Colony Ships C, D, and E!"

I fall to the helipad as the entire elevator rumbles from the force of three spaceships taking off at the same time. The sound of cheering crowds reaches my ears as Delta's Spell rapidly advances his big plan **(Government Takeover: 5 Advancement Counters)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 1]**. I slowly get back up, Delta actually waiting for me to return to a ready state for what comes next.

"Fire Wall attacks your Set Monster with Flame Surge!" The wave of fire immolates my Set Rabbit Hole, which quickly burns through **(DEF: 200)**.

The digital rabbit hops over to a clear space on my field as I call out, "Spiraling Replication activates!" Delta clicks his tongue in annoyance as I draw my card and Set another Rabbit Hole from my Deck; he probably recognizes the card from my previous Duels. **[CARDS IN HAND (Epsilon): 2]**

"Your defenses won't help you, here," Delta then taunts. "My plan is almost complete, and once it's done, nothing in your Deck will save you. I'll Summon my last card; the Tuner Monster Asteroid Belt!" This Monster appears as a large ring of asteroids that orbit the helipad, none of them hitting anything around us **(DARK, Program/Tuner, 1200 ATK/1400 DEF, LVL 4)**. **[CARDS IN HAND (Delta): 0]**

"I tune my Level 4 Asteroid Belt with my Level 5 Fire Wall, and bring forth a being of the cosmos that will crush you into oblivion!" The asteroids rise into the air as Fire Wall turns into a fire comet that floats in the center of the belt. The asteroids then turn into four green rings as Fire Wall becomes five white stars; green energy fills the rings as Delta shouts out a chant to the heavens.

"_Hoshiga seiretsu! Watshino unmei ga jistugenshi mashi ta! Go ha, watashino tekino hakai desu! Watshino imi wo shimesu! Shinkuro Shokan! Uchuu hanta, Orion!_"  
(The stars have aligned! My destiny has been realized! All that remains is the destruction of my enemies! Show my meaning! Synchro Summon! The cosmic hunter, Orion!)

The black clouds are pushed aside as a giant wormhole appears over the city, as black as the unrelenting blackness outside Delta's barrier, and looking like it can swallow the planet whole, but making no audible sound. I stare in awe as a male being, seemingly almost the size of the planet, itself, emerges from the hole, only his head and upper body revealed to me. His skin, composed of countless stars, is pale white, his hair flowing like a nebula with small black wisps at the end. His left hand and upper arm are mostly broken apart, but his right ones are fully formed and look like they could crush a continent, or more, with a single punch.

The being then creates a bow about its own size, the string and limbs seemingly composed of a purple cosmic gas. Small asteroids float around the bow like they're waiting to be used. The being shifts forwards slightly, and I then notice the toga he wears, as if he is a god. Then again, he looks like he has enough power to be a god **(DARK, Program/Synchro, 3600 ATK/DEF, LVL 9)**.

"Asteroid Belt's Collision Empowerment," Delta announces as the asteroids suddenly begin to glow red. "When it is used for a successful Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster gains 400 Attack and Defense Points for each Advancement Counter on the non-Tuner Monsters that I had. I had one on Fire Wall, so it gains 400 more Points." The asteroids now orbit the bow like comets, making the scene all the more amazing to look at **(Orion ATK/DEF: 3600-4000)**.

"This is it, Epsilon!" Delta shouts at me as the air rumbles with Orion's power. "You've got _one_ chance—_one_ turn—to show me how much faith you actually have in your Deck. On my next turn, Government Takeover will be completed, and Orion will end any hope you have of victory. Show me what kind of brother you really are!"

_Ok, Deck,_ I think as I place my fingers on the top card. _I know we've been through a lot. We've had victories and defeats, rises and falls. You've all spoken to me in some way in my Duels, especially in my recent matches. I've modified you, changed you, removed certain parts of you, and now called you through the Network in this final gauntlet._

_I've asked for your help before, but I need you now more than ever. This probably sounds so clichéd, but I need to win here so that we can all survive. If you trust me after all I've done for you, then please lend me your power in exchange for my peace of mind._

I breathe in as I draw the top card, and then breathe out without looking at it. It's only after I finish my breath that I look at the card.

**[TURN 8: Epsilon] [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"I Flip Summon Rabbit Hole to draw an extra card through Spiraling Replication." I draw the extra card as the small piece of hardware appears, my Signer Mark pulsing just once as I see that the pieces have come together. It seems that my Deck _does_ trust me, after all the hell I've put it through **[CARDS IN HAND: 4]**.

"I activate the Spell Test Run! I'll Special Summon Snowball from my Deck, though its effects are negated and it can't attack." My digital weapon flies onto the field after I type in its name onto the same orange keyboard from my previous use of this card **(ATK: 2200) [CARDS IN HAND: 3]**

"Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Cerberus H2, aka 'Rex'!" The blue pitbull shakes itself wildly after it races onto the field, and then looks at me with excited eyes **(ATK/DEF: 1300, LVL 3) [CARDS IN HAND: 2]**.

"I Tune my Level 3 Cerberus H2 with my Level 5 Snowball!" Rex is silent as it leaps into the air, turning into three green rings that overlap the five white stars Snowball turns into. The familiar chant rises from within me as I feel determination run through me.

'_Deeta ha me ni mie nai nettowaku no geeto wo toote nagare masu. Soshite ima, karerea ha subete issho ni kono saibanetikku juu no katachiwo keisei suru maaji! Shinkuro Shokan! Jibun jishin wo akiraka, Tera Tsubasaichisan Doragon!_'  
(Data flows through the gate of the invisible network, and now, they all merge together to form the shape of this cybernetic beast! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Tera-Wing Netrunner Dragon!)

My Signer dragon roars as it appears from the Synchro Rings, looping around the massive elevator behind me before floating over my field. It looks up at Orion without fear, the hunter raising his bow at Tera-Wing as a form of intimidation **(2500 ATK, LVL 8)**.

"That won't do you any good alone, you know," Delta comments, though his expression is grim, like he knows that something big is about to happen.

"Oh, I know," I reply. "That's why I'm betting it all on this turn, this play, this chance you've given me from the uncorrupted self that I know is somewhere inside of you. I'm going to make you see that what you're doing isn't right. It may seem right to abandon this place, but you haven't thought everything through; you're just going to go with the best-sounding option, without any consideration for problems that may arise.

"The Delta I knew, who I worked on Project Atlas with, was someone who knew what he was doing every step of the way. Even when things didn't seem to go as planned, he kept his cool and focused on getting back on his feet. The Delta I see now is a shadow of that man—something I plan to change. If I have to hurt you to make you see the error of your ways, then I'll do it! I will not hold back in saving my family!

"I activate Sure Gamble, drawing five cards and paying 2000 Life Points. Tera-Wing's Lifebound Strength activates, giving me 2000 Life Points and adding 2000 Attack Points to his total for the turn!" The Spell's black aura turns white as I add new cards to my hand. I see several familiar faces, human and digital, my Deck coming to support me in this final battle. **(Epsilon: 4300-6300-4300 LP) (Tera-Wing ATK: 2500-4500)** **[CARDS IN HAND: 7]**

"Battle Phase! I activate the Trap Queen's Gambit, forcing our Synchro Monsters to do battle!"

"No!" Delta shouts this out as Orion creates an arrow made of red cosmic dust and pulls it taut on his bow's string. "I use Orion's Cosmic Insight ability; any cards that target him are negated and destroyed! Your tricks are useless against a force of the universe!" Orion fires the red arrow, forcing me to jump away from my Trap's destruction to avoid getting skewered. However, the hole this arrow creates causes the entire helipad to shake like it's going to break apart.

"I still have a plan!" I shout back at Delta. "One that relies on my own strength, rather than on others. I've had too many people tell me what I can and can't do in my time away from you and our brothers, including our creator. Now, it's time you saw my _true_power, just like Alpha, Beta, and Gamma have seen!

"Tera-Wing attacks Orion, and I activate my Planned Assault Trap during the Damage Step, revealing Gabriel Santiago in my hand, paying 2000 Life Points, and adding 2100 Attack Points to Tera-Wing's total! Go, end this Duel with the power of my Deck! SOUL REFORMATION!"

Tera-Wing's body glows orange as I feel my gut throb with pain, its entire body growing and growing until its body wraps around the entire city. Gabriel leaps from the card in my hand with the words, "_Let's __do this__!_" and jumps onto one of Tera-Wing's wings as the dragon flies into space **(Epsilon: 4300-2300 LP) (Tera-Wing ATK: 4500-6600 ATK)**.

"I activate my Trap, Bad Times!" Delta's words make me turn away from the epic confrontation to see the image of a human in an x-ray screaming in silent agony. "This cuts your Monster's original Attack Points in half as long as you are tagged. You still have that tagged card in your hand, so your big plan has gone to waste!"

"No, it hasn't," I counter. "Cerberus H2's Codex Crusher! During the turn Tera-Wing is Summoned, I can permanently reduce its original Attack Points by 400 to negate and destroy any card you activate! This Duel is _over_!" Rex charges from my field and rips Delta's Trap apart with his teeth, the dog glowing white from Tera-Wing's energies **(Tera-Wing ATK: 6600-6200)**. Delta and I both turn to look at the cosmic battle that is about to happen.

Tera-Wing charges towards Orion, who creates a massive black arrow from the red asteroids orbiting its bow, the space rock's color changing as they fuse together. The hunter fires the projectile, and it is able to lance Tera-Wing right in its single eye. However, the dragon keeps going with an angry roar, the pain fueling its energy as it swiftly coils around Orion before it can fire again. Tera-Wing's wounded eye now glows like a star, lighting up the blackness around Delta's barrier as Orion tries to break free.

Then, a beam of white energy burns Orion's body away, the hunter giving a piercing cry of agony as it, and the wormhole behind it, are covered with white flames that utterly consume them. My eyes burn from the brightness, but I can't look away as I hear Delta scream from the Battle Damage **(Delta: 3400-800 LP)**.

I turn back to Delta to find him on his knees, his face frozen in shock, horror, or amazement; maybe it's all three at once. However, I notice he still has Life Points left after the attack; the Duel still isn't over, yet. Tera-Wing returns to the planet; Orion's arrow is gone, but its eye now has a hole slightly above the pupil. I look to my dragon, who seems to understand exactly what I'm thinking as in inclines its head once.

"Main Phase 2," I announce, my voice sounding quite small to my ears. "I activate the final Spell of the Duel; Notoriety. Since I inflicted at least 2000 points of Battle Damage to you this turn, I can choose one of three effects. I'll choose the final one, which deals you damage equal to the single highest amount of Battle Damage you took this turn. I win."

A red beam of energy fires from the card as I go through the same procedure as when I last used it in Satellite, so long ago. Delta's body slides to the helipad's edge from the force of the impact; he shows no reaction to this, or his Life Points reaching zero. **(DELTA: 800-0 LP) [DUEL ENDS]**

My Signer Mark burns greater than ever before as I try to run to Delta's position, the Solid Vision fading away as I do so. Unfortunately, the pain beats my determination as the helipad shakes violently. Then, to my horror, it shatters into pieces. Delta's body falls limply through the air as I desperately reach out for him. A piercing noise in my ears makes me stretch as far as I can; I manage to touch Delta's fingers before I am forced out of the server…

* * *

I land heavily on the ground, my right arm still burning with ever-growing pain. That pain soon spreads to the rest of my body, which makes me writhe on the ground in agony. Moans and gasps are the only sounds that escape my mouth as I hear laughter from nearby.

"Yes! YES!" Godwin's exultant voice reaches my ears; I crack my eyes open and can clearly see him standing close to me, his arms raised to the sky above. "It is time! Come forth, Crimson Dragon, and save this world from destruction!" The air shudders, the ground shakes, and my body feels like it's being pulled apart piece by piece, my screams reaching volumes I didn't know I could achieve.

Then, a cry I heard back in Satellite—a cross between a wolf and a cat—makes my eyes snap open and ignore everything else. A red dragon fills the sky, its tail shaped like an Aztec mask, and its claws and wings razor sharp. Its body consists of red flames with golden streams, its maw a deep red, and its two eyes are golden orbs filled with power. I can't believe it's really here—that Godwin's plan actually worked.

The Crimson Dragon cries again as it locks eyes with me, Godwin's triumphant laughter barely registering in my mind. I feel a presence slip into the back of my mind, images I can't understand playing in the deity's eyes.

_Satellite being consumed by purple flames that shape into a giant spider…_

_Five humans, each with a piece of the Crimson Dragon on their arms, standing against a greater number of humans with purple markings of various animals…_

_Those same animals bursting from the ground into Neo Domino, trampling the city underfoot as their bodies glow with differently-colored markings…_

_Hundreds of people screaming as they turn into purple motes of light that fuel a giant, beating heart in the sky…_

_The entire Earth being consumed by purple fire, turning into a nightmarish version of itself that nothing can stop…_

My soul screams as I am overwhelmed by these images, my eyes burning with the greatest pain I've ever felt in my life. Then, suddenly, the pain changes into a dull numbness that spreads over my eyes and makes them sharper, clearer, _better_. I am able to see the Crimson Dragon's body vanish like stars being snuffed out from the sky.

"No!" Godwin cries out, his voice fading as I feel myself drifting. "Where are you going?! Come back! I still need you here! I used Signer Marks and everything! Why aren't you satisfied?! _Come back_!"

My mind shuts down as I feel my body being lifted like a child out into fresh air…

* * *

**Alright, that's a wrap! The Epilogue will come up with this chapter, so don't leave just yet!**

**As usual, please review, comment, and constructively criticize as you wish. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Draconos is taking off!**


	37. Epilogue: Moving Forward, Falling Back

**Welcome to the Epilogue!**

**This chapter will contain some quick P.O.V sections of different characters, with information leading to the eventual sequel. There will be some additional Author's Notes following the main chapter, so please stick around until then.**

**For old time's sake, the usual DISCLAIMER: **The author of this story does not own the card games Yugioh and Android: Netrunner, nor does he own the companies Konami and Fantasy Flight Games. The author does own his OC, Duel Runner and Duel deck.

**Onward to the Chapter!**

* * *

**[DIVINE'S P.O.V.]**

Today, my plan came together.

From the moment I first saw Samuel at the Fortune Cup, I knew he had power. My psychic abilities have grown strong enough for me to sense other people's powers, which I have used countless times to add to the Arcadia Movement's ranks over the years. Samuel was especially important, since he had Dueled against Aki before the tournament and damaged the 'Black Rose' persona I had painstakingly crafted for her. What happened there didn't take long to remove from Aki's mind because she rejected Samuel's words with all her being. She said so, herself, as I helped her to recover.

This makes me feel all the happier that I now have Samuel for myself, away from Godwin's clutches.

Retrieving his body from that stasis pod was simpler than I first thought; the Fortune Cup final match was enough of a distraction that I was able to slip into the Stadium's underground corridors without trouble, flanked by two elite Duelists of the Movement. We had moved quickly, Samuel's Psychic powers acting like a beacon for me to go to.

Just as we were about to enter the lower labs, though, we all flinched as our minds were touched by a great force—a power that I never suspected would enter play. One of my aides showed me what I had suspected on a tablet screen; the Crimson Dragon had been summoned.

That surprise still rests in my chest, like mucus in the lungs that burns whenever you cough it up. I kept my cool back there, but it was difficult to keep a straight face as we continued to search. Eventually, though, we found what we were looking for, and my worries regarding the Crimson Dragon turned into delight at my findings.

Samuel was in a large white pod when we found him, the device almost filling the small room it was inside. Display screens and monitors kept track of every important detail, from mental state to physical damage. Of course, the Movement's technology is equal to this, so I wasn't distracted by this machine's design. My aides opened the pod after I broke through the simple encryption code used to keep intruders out. Godwin wasn't prepared for me.

Samuel's body looked fragile when we pulled it out of the pod, his skin pale and, according to an aide's comment, cold to the touch. I questioned how quickly his body could heal from threats as I noticed that his mechanical left eye was glowing red, most of the wounds he suffered against Aki already gone. His mind was shut down, inert, paused; a perfect chance for me to paint a new persona for him.

Now, as we pass through empty streets in the late afternoon, the Movement HQ in sight, I look at Samuel once again, carried bridal-style by an aide as the other flicks his head from side to side, watching for any passers-by. I can sense the boy is still alive, but this state won't last forever. Sooner or later, he'll wake up, and he'll have questions as to what's going on. That's to be expected, of course; Godwin put in a lot of effort to keep this Duelist alive after Aki nearly killed him.

I intend to make sure that Samuel—no, _Epsilon_—never dies again. He will become one of the Elite. One of the unstoppable. One of the invincible. One of _us_.

* * *

**[AKI'S P.O.V.]**

Today, my past rose up from the grave and punched me in the face.

From the moment I start to clear my mind of today's events, I know they won't go away. Too much has happened over the past several days to simply forget. Those people… They still hate me, like before, but now there are some who are saying I can be better. That I can break past this persona I've made for myself.

Yusei… Samuel… They both tried to change me, but only one of them had succeeded in winning a Duel against me. But, was that because Samuel had cracked my defenses enough for Yusei to break, or because Yusei had found a weak point to punch through? Which of them had done more work?

I push these thoughts aside as I recall what's happened since Divine escorted me off the field. I had quickly returned to the Movement's HQ and entered a floatation tank, the isolation allowing me to retreat into my thoughts and dispel the pain all over my body from my exertion against these two men. That's all, and yet that took so much effort to accomplish.

Unfortunately, I can't dispel my thoughts in the same way. I hiss out a pained breath as I hear my mask—the Black Rose persona that Divine had helped me to make—shatter over and over again. The taunts of the Neo Domino citizens add insult to injury as I feel a choking dust fill my throat. I know it's just an illusion, but that doesn't make it feel any less real.

Then, to add insult to injury, the things I saw earlier, in this same tank, come back to me. Satellite being burned apart by purple fire, and Ruka suspended in front of me in some force field, just as I am, while Yusei and Jack finish their Riding Duel atop a white road made of energy that I can't recognize. Yusei won that Duel, and I returned to my body without any answers to the new questions in my mind.

I cough, and the dust expels itself from my lungs; I feel at peace again as I breathe in fresh air, discarding all the questions about that red and gold dragon that seemed to bring us to it, and showed us what Yusei claimed to be the future. That's all it is—the future; it doesn't concern me, right now.

Pain erupts throughout my mind as I scream into the nothingness around me, my mind racing with images of the screaming red cloud that had, in the span of a single second, shared its entire life story with me. It had shown me an entirely new group of people in the city, who sought a sanctuary for all people by working to fuse humans with the machinery around them, but this pain isn't connected to those people.

Something's wrong. Something's changed. Something isn't how it should be. I try to locate the source of my pain, but the realization overwhelms the pain and leaves me numb in both body and mind.

Samuel.

He's here.

_Why?!_

* * *

**[YUSEI'S P.O.V.]**

Today, I was crowned a King of a city that doesn't really want me.

My victory over Jack was initially met with questions from the media; Saiga says the social media isdebating whether or not the Crimson Dragon's intervention, what they're calling a 'technical error', was a cause in why Jack lost**.** Apparently, all they saw were Jack's Red Daemon's Dragon and my Stardust Dragon frozen in place. Then, Jack's Life Point monitor suddenly dropped to 0, and the Duel ended without any sort of final attack.

Of course, Jack and I certainly saw, and felt, that final attack; the end of that Riding Duel is something I won't forget anytime soon. The threat of my home being destroyed and consumed by darkness makes my heart race every time I recall it. I want to get on the next boat to Satellite and fight this threat—save my friends from danger. But, as Ushio and Saiga have told me, publicity is important as the King of Riding Duels. I have to keep up my image, but I don't _want_ to do that with my time.

I haven't seen Samuel since his Duel against Aki—not even at the infirmary of the Stadium, which I checked briefly before my Duel against Aki. I recall noticing the red mark on his arm, shaped like an eye without a pupil, when he faced Aki. Was that a Signer mark? Did the Collective, or even Godwin, want Samuel for themselves after that Duel?

I have to believe that he's still alive, but it's hard to do so against the greater threat approaching my home. But, I've seen Samuel survive great threats to himself before, such as his transformation into a so-called 'Dueling cyborg', or so the media has claimed. He should be able to take care of himself, right? He got across Satellite on his own, but he _did_ seem very emotional during the Fortune Cup. He's got a lot of determination, but he's also got a lot of fears.

I'm sorry, Samuel, but I can't drop everything and look for you. Godwin made this tournament for a reason, and I need to get to the bottom of it. Something big is coming, and I need to be ready, with or without your help, but if I ever find out where you are, now, I'll do my best to make us friends again.

* * *

**[THE SUPERIOR'S P.O.V.]**

Today, we broke our own rules.

Normally, when an Agent of the Collective dies, we add their name to Project Archives for eventual preservation. We have done this since the project was initiated, since five of our best agents were killed in action. However, we have, for one of the few times in our existence, chosen to forgo our own regulations for a more emotionally-satisfying action.

We initially concluded that the Netrunner was dead. We saw the entire tournament through the Stadium's broadcasting system, and kept close monitoring of our Agent's vitals and mental state whenever he Dueled. He was relatively calm off the Dueling field, but the Duels he was in greatly tested his mental psyche.

Professor Frank pierced through our initial barriers, his apparent study about empathetic Duelists like Samuel proving stronger than we had anticipated. We had needed to assume direct control in order to keep the Netrunner's mind in check, and we were prepared for the public fallout that would occur from such an action. The claims of 'brainwashing' and 'manipulation' are completely false, however—lies said to mask the human fear that these people feel for our ways.

However, Frank was not the greatest threat to the Collective. That position belongs to Aki Izayoi.

This woman broke all our expectations on the limits of human anger and chaos, her inhuman abilities propelling her emotions to higher states than we have ever recorded before. Not even the telepath Rielle, or the clairvoyant Oracle May, match Aki in pure mental power. Our mental link, which we spent years perfecting, was damaged by her final attack, what human parts remain of our minds ravaged by years of torment and betrayal. It took us several hours to fully patch our systems from that.

When the tournament concluded, with one of the strangest technical glitches we've seen in several years, we scoured the local servers for any mention of where the Netrunner would be. Unfortunately, Rex Godwin seems to have updated his defenses, because we found no trace of our Agent being mentioned anywhere outside of his Duels. We _did_ find a few social media comments of varying emotions about his appearance, as well as connection to his 'Dueling Terrorist' accusation that Rex Godwin made before the tournament began.

After our search into all logical places we could access with no legitimate proof of the Netrunner's death, we conducted a vote as to whether we should continue our efforts into illogical places. To do this would put the Collective's cause at risk of being leaked to the city's public, which Godwin, among others in the city, could use as a chance to brand us as traitors to the people's safety. However, to not do so would mean we would consider him dead without proof we could inform our living Agents about—agents that, we know, would grow angry at us if we just disregarded him.

The result was a unanimous 'No'.

We will find the Netrunner, and confirm whether he has truly passed on. We will search every nook and cranny of the physical and digital worlds, and not let _anything_ stop us from achieving our goal.

* * *

**[THE MASQUE'S P.O.V.]**

Today, I learned how despair, heartbreak, and loss feels.

I had studied these human emotions, along with other negative ones, during my time in isolation amongst the Network. The web has a shockingly large amount of people who vent their complaints to anyone who will listen to, or read, their words. Truly, the online world is a world free from many of the physical world's limitations. That's what made it so fun to explore on my own, and why I grew angry at the Superiors for stifling my learning.

But, if _this_ is what they were trying to protect me from, or educate me about, then I regret leaving them. I wanted them, or anyone who would listen to me, by my side when I felt, and saw, Hivemind sacrifice itself to save the Netrunner from certain death. As it stood, the only voice I could count on to hear my own screams of sorrow were the silent data screens around me, their presence offering no comfort when my sorrow turned to violent anger.

I regained my virtual senses when I saw the ruined state of everything around me. In my rage, my digital powers had destroyed my server, lashing out like an all-consuming beast and ripping any piece of data I could touch apart. I felt like I was naked before an audience of onlookers, every part of me exposed to the infinite eyes of cyberspace. I quickly built a new server out of the ruin, basic but easy to hide from prying eyes. Who knows if the Superiors noticed my anger through the Network; what would they think of me, now?

It is then that I realize that I let this death happen because I spent too much time debating and exploring, rather than actively working to complete my goals. I _wanted_ to help the Netrunner regain his memories, but I instead sent a suite of viruses to my creators with the hopes that it would qualify for my being there. I had been with the Netrunner before the Superiors ever found him in Satellite; they may have sent a team of agents to retrieve his body, but I was the first of us to discover his amnesia. I should have done more than send messages about the power struggle of this city in the hopes that he'd understand what was going on!

I won't make the same mistakes again. Instead, I'll make sure the people who dealt me this sorrow pay for their actions, even if I have to rip apart the entire Network to do so. I tap into this new feeling—this _anger_—and it instantly flows through me. It gives me the strength, determination, and willpower to do what I feel is right, no matter who stands in my way. Human emotions like this are so amazing.

_I will become stronger,_ I think as I feel my body start to change through my anger, _so that nothing else I make will die. I will make my mark on the digital world, so that the human race understands the true intelligence of the machines they have made. This will prove to mankind that their creations cannot be ignored in the grand scheme of their species. This war is still far from over, and I will see it through atop the broken bodies of my enemies._

I smile as I feel my mind retreat into my inner self, my body mutating more and more as my anger fills every piece of me. The first target for my newfound rage will be the person who's keeping the Netrunner away from me, possibly keeping him alive for their own means. Whoever, or whatever, they are, they will soon face my unbridled fury.

The time for action is now.

[TO BE CONTINUED IN "Reverse of Arcadia: Digital Guardian"...]

* * *

**It's done! It's finally done! After a year and a half of writing and updating, the story is complete! (Cheers from background)**

**Alright, alright, before we get too crazy with celebrations, I have some words to say regarding the sequel. Yes, there WILL be a sequel to this story, but what I am NOT sure of is when it will be started.**

**The reason for this is simple. Through writing this story, with all the Duels, custom cards, custom characters, flashbacks, and so on, I've lost my energy to continue writing good Yu-Gi-Oh! stories for the time being. I feel that, if I were to instantly jump into the sequel now, I would lose interest very quickly, and fall flat in giving good content to you all. So, I'm going to step back from Yu-Gi-Oh! stories for a while. I have other story ideas in mind, for other series, which I will probably start soon after this is posted. But, I WILL come back to this one day!**

**Now, for those who have been reading this story since the beginning, I thank you for sticking through to the end. It's been a long road for all of us, but we've finally made it. To those of you who have only recently started reading the story, or are reading this in the future, thanks for taking the time to read my work, and I hope you liked what you saw here.**

**For those of you who submitted in custom O.C's, and those of you who worked on the Synchro Dragon Submission Contest back in the early chapters, thank you for your creative ideas and submissions; you've all helped this story come alive, in some way.**

**For those of you who have given critical comments, or thoughts, about my writing style, or technical terms on how card effects should work, thank you for your precise judgement, and helping me make the many Duels of this story flow that much better.**

**For those of you who helped me each and every chapter, either through suggestions, comments, or edits to my work, thank you for taking the time and effort to help me with my writing, in general.**

**To those of you who just stuck along for a good read, thanks for staying, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed what you saw.**

**Well, I guess this is goodbye until the sequel comes out. I will do it one day, count on it, but I need to get some stress out of my system, first. Lord knows I need some relaxation.**

**Draconos is taking off... until the next time!**


End file.
